


Stranger in the Walls

by OkwardVibez



Series: Stranger in the Walls [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 1930s, 1940s, Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - World War II, Depression, Discrimination, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Erwin Smith, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Loss, Family Secrets, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Getting to Know Each Other, Half-Siblings, Hiding, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Human Trafficking, I call Erwin's dad Augustine because he doesn't have an official name, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Letters, Levi and Reader are related, Levi doesn't make an appearance until much later, Levi is really minor, M/M, Nazi Germany, POV Alternating, POV Erwin Smith, POV Third Person, POV reader, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, Racism, Reader is in hiding, Reader-Insert, Reminiscing, Secrets, Slow Burn, Spies & Secret Agents, Starts Simple, Touch-Starved, Turns Into Quite the Mess, anti-Semitism, if you're looking for him, reader x erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 93
Words: 280,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkwardVibez/pseuds/OkwardVibez
Summary: 1939 GermanyIt's been well over a year and a half since she'd seen her childhood home, had seen her friends, and had seen her family. She's started to lose hope in it all, only to be taken in by such a kind hearted man. However, things get far more complicated than they already were when his son is on military leave.She's just trying to get by and survive, but all he does is find himself infatuated by her.And he's long since decided he's going to do what he can to help keep her safe.
Relationships: Eren Kruger/Reader, Erwin Smith's Father/Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader (Relationship), Kenny Ackerman/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Mike Zacharias/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Stranger in the Walls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969363
Comments: 721
Kudos: 411
Collections: Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin





	1. Startseite

"_That would be all. Good day, Smith_."

The words echoes through Erwin's head as he blankly stared out the window.

He'd been put on a three month leave after his plane malfunctioned and he'd gone down. He'd decided to visit his father in his childhood home; It wasn't like he had anywhere else to stay, anyways.

He came out of his daydreaming when the train with a jump. Waiting for the other passengers to exit first, he took his time with his things. Erwin was the last to leave the train as his duffel bag was thrown over his shoulder. He was pleased to find there wasn't much of a crowd at the station. 

He stepped out onto the street after a minute or two. He flagged down a taxi as soon as he found one. 

He'd been dropped off at the bakery on the way home so he could get a bienenstich to share with his father. It had been months since they had seen one another, and it had become a sort of ritual to get dessert every time he came home.

Walking through the streets towards home, Erwin gazed at the stars from time to time. He couldn't recall the last time he'd looked at the night sky. The blond made a mental note to take time to enjoy the little things when he could. He'd been so busy lately. 

He felt his heart skip a beat as he crossed the bridge. The sound of rushing water, the smell of the white lotus, and the leaves crunching beneath him were complete bliss to him as he fought the smile on his lips. He caught a glimpse of his home as he crossed the street. 

Looking it over, he let out a content sigh as he ran a hand over the fence.

Unlocking the gate quietly, Erwin watched the windows of the home. His father seemed to be reading a book in the living room, to which he chuckled. No matter what, he always had that same image of his father in his mind; A book in hand in most of Erwin's memories of him.

Brow furrowing for a moment, he realized his father seemed to be talking to _someone_. Figuring there were visitors, or he was simply talking to himself, Erwin locked the gate as quietly as it was opened. 

Walking up the to the porch, Erwin gently knocked on the door and took a moment to tidy his appearance. The wait was longer than usual. He bit his lip, curious as to what was happening inside; He'd lost his key not too long ago. The spare one in his desk.

The door opened before he could get too nosy. Erwin's eyes met those of his father's, whose features lit it upon seeing his child. Seeming relieved, Erwin didn't complain when he was pulled into a hug, ignoring the pain from his bruised back.

"There you are, my boy! I've been worried about you," Augustine spoke, his excitement clear in his voice, "I've been meaning to ask when the next visit would be."

"There's were some...well, _complications_, and they've put me on leave for the next _three_ months," Erwin explained, handing the cake to his father while he adjusted the bags in his arms. 

"Well then, _come on_ and settle back in! Tell me all about it," Augustine responded loudly, making the younger blond smile. His father seemed excited about the surprise visit; He should try to do more often. 

Heading towards his room upstairs, Erwin was interrupted by his father. "Why are you on leave, specifically?"

Sighing bitterly, the younger male responded, "We were out on routine flights when a loose nail and lodged into the engine; Or _something_ like that. Some sort of malfunction. My plane went down, but I was lucky enough to have a parachute. I have some injuries; _decent_ bruising on my back. Nothing serious, but they put me off for safety reasons"

"Well, that could have gone _very_ wrong..." Augustine replied, worried as he looked to Erwin while he scratched his beard, "I'm happy you've come home safe and sound," he beamed after a moment.

Unsure how to respond, Erwin simply nodded. He turned to the stairs once again, "I'll be a minute. Gonna go take a shower really quick, then I'll come back down."

He dropped his bags at the foot of the bed and sat down. He lazily pulled of his boots as he inspected his surroundings. As familiar as ever. Setting them aside, he began undressing. His uniform was hung in his wardrobe while he hummed to himself. Walking out of the room towards the restroom, he noticed the books on the shelves weren't in order. 

Arranging them with ease, he quietly sighed. He didn't mind his father reading his books, just as long as they were reorganised afterwards. 

Walking down the hall towards the bathroom, Erwin found himself humming. It was simple, not any song in particular, but he decided he liked it. 

Closing the door behind him, Erwin let the water heat up while he undressed his remaining garments. Stepping into the hot water, he groaned as the warmth soothed his aching muscles.

Taking his time to enjoy his first warm shower in weeks, Erwin became suddenly aware of how tense his body felt. Massaging the soreness away from wherever was stiff, he groaned to himself as his body began relaxing.

* * *

"I made you some dinner," Augustine turned to Erwin as he walked through the doorway, drying his wet hair in the towel around his shoulders. 

"Thank you," he responded. The damp towel was set on the back of a chair. Sitting across from one another, they exchanged simple small talk. Speaking of their time while apart, simple politics, and even plans about what they could do while Erwin was home, the younger blond soon set his plate in the sink as he washed it. 

It was set on the rack to dry, Erwin nearly dropped it when a loud thump was heard upstairs. Looking back at his father, he was simply met by nonchalance. 

"Rats in the attic. Don't go up, there's traps. I don't want you getting rabies from them," Augustine responded calmly, sipping from his cup of tea while his son brought more plates to the table for the cake. 

"Alright....must have been a _huge_ rat," Erwin responded quietly, looking overhead. 

"About the size of opossums. They'll be taken care of. Grab some silverware, won't you?"

Reaching into the drawer and grabbing two forks and a knife, Erwin went back to sitting at the table. 

"Any ladies, yet?" Augustine asked suddenly, handing Erwin a slice of cake. 

Erwin ignored the sly look on his father's face with a chuckle. Cheeks suddenly warm, he replied honestly, "No. I've been too worried about work to think about women."

Setting the plate on the table, they shared the dessert in a comfortable silence. 

Cleaning the plates after they finished dessert, Erwin watched his father leave the room with a, "_be right back._" He sent a glance to the clock to realize it was past eleven. He decided to let his father get ready for bed as he wiped down the table. He thought about what to make for breakfast tomorrow; if he was the _first_ to wake up, that is.

He put the towel in the laundry room before he wandered back over to the stairs. Erwin went to tell his father goodnight; He was found closing the door to the office.

Erwin walked down the hall to him as a hand running along the banister. "Wanted to say goodnight before I go the bed."

Smiling, Augustine nodded, hugging Erwin, "Well, _Goodnight_. I hope you sleep well."

"You too, Dad. Goodnight."

Walking down the hall to his room, Erwin closed the door behind him. Closing the blinds, he changed into loose pajama pants and a white t-shirt. He sat on the bed to put socks on in the darkness, until he froze.

He looking around for a moment. 

He had the sudden sensation that he was being watched, but it passed as soon as he took note of it.

Sighing and rubbing his heavy eyes, Erwin pulled the covers over his form as he laid down. Almost instantly comfortable in an _actual_ bed, it didn't take long until his gentle snores filled the room. 

* * *

"I can't have you slipping up like that. He's apart of the _military._ _Luftwaffe._ He _can't_ know you're here," Augustine whispered as he handed the girl a glass of water. 

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to do it. The cup just- _fell_," she responded as she cherished the cold drink. 

Silence. That same _damned_ silence _again_. Looking up, her eyes met his. There it was again, that pity. If she could do something about her situation, she _would- _but she just _couldn't_. Instead, here she is, being hidden by such a kind man.

Why did she have to drag him into this? Put him in so much danger? _How long would this even last?_

"He'll be home for three months. It's been four. We can get through this, (Y/n)," Augustine spoke quietly. A comforting hand landed on her shoulder. 

Nodding, she set the cup on a blanket that covered the dusty floor. She bit her lip as the silence seemed to consume them.

"I should get to bed before he gets suspicious. I'll try to run by the book store tomorrow; get you something to read. I'll leave the newspaper on the desk in my room- _make sure_ you put it back," he told her, ruffling (Y/n)'s hair. 

Pausing before he closed the crawlspace, their eyes met, "I'll go by the mail tomorrow as well. See if I can get a letter from your brother. _Hopefully_, we can resp-" 

Listening to the sound of someone walking up the stairs, they looked at one another again and exchanged a quiet goodnight as (Y/n) stood and quietly walked through the crawlspace, leaving Augustine to close the panel. 

Finally finding her bed when she left the tiny hallway, she sat on it as quietly as she could. Sighing silently, (Y/n) looked through a crack in the wall. From the inside of the room, the crack was partially hidden by furniture, but in the crawlspace, you could see almost everything out of it. 

(Y/n) saw a handsome young man, one that simply looked _exhausted_ in her opinion. He had to have been Augustine's son. There were pictures of him on the wall.

She kept her eyes to herself as he got dressed. Giving another glanced, she found him sitting on the edge of his bed as he put on some socks. 

Wishing that she could simply come out and talk to him, the daydreams were cut short when he froze. She pulled away from the crack as she laid back in bed. She pulled the blanket over her body carefully. Staring up at the ceiling as she listened to him getting settled in bed, (Y/n) became suddenly aware of _just_ how lonely she really was. 

She couldn't help but smile when his gentle snoring met her ears; Another curious glance was sent to him. 

(Y/n) could see his face, the exhaustion missing from his gentle features as he faced the wall. Wishing that she would have the chance to talk to someone, _anyone like him_, she found herself mentally berating herself. 

Looking away and facing the other way, (Y/n) found herself lost in her own doubt once more. She looked around the dusty, dark room.

It looked how she felt.

She'd long since accepted the fact that she would more than likely never be allowed to have a normal life like the man on the other side of the wall. Especially after all this time. She didn't fight the tears that escaped her eyes. 

This was how it usually went; Crying herself to sleep. She simply let them escape, keeping in mind her volume so she wouldn't wake Augustine's son. 

Holding the blanket closely, (Y/n) laid in a ball in the center of the bed. The only comfort she found was his snoring. She hadn't had that sort of comfort in almost two years.

She'd grown to hate the darkness. May as well take advantage of the temporary relief.

Sighing to herself, she pulled the the blanket even closer, closing her eyes as she tried to fall asleep. 


	2. Zeitung

Sitting up in bed, (Y/n) rubbed her eyes with her sleeves as she yawned quietly. Rubbing a cheek when her jaw popped uncomfortably, she froze when springs on the other side of the wall shifted. She decided to steal a peek to see what he was doing. 

There he was- messy hair and shirt riding up as he laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. Looking away from him when she saw his torso, she bit her lip; It was probably the most she'd seen of a man, if (Y/n) was to be honest with herself. Pulling her knees to her chest, she looked up at the beams supporting the ceiling.

Staring at nothing in particular, she listened to him as he got out of bed. The main thing that drew her attention was his humming. It wasn't anything familiar to her, but it was pleasant, a comforting tune.

Disappointed when he left the room, (Y/n) ran her hands along her socks. Her eyes wandered along the floor. There was paint on the floorboards; where they _didn't_ creak. Augustine promised he'd be replacing it soon, which was apparently going to be delayed for an obvious issue. 

An issue that she heard getting in the shower again. He hadn't even been home for twelve hours and he's been in the shower _twice_. (Y/n) wished she could have that careless freedom once more. 

Usually by now, she'd be downstairs making breakfast for Augustine. It had become their daily routine; a _comforting_ routine. Walking towards the office in the tight walkway, (Y/n) found herself humming the same tune from the blond.

Hopefully, she'd be alone later. If that's the case, (Y/n) would be able to enjoy her _own_ shower. She needed to do laundry, as well. 

Approaching the crawlspace as it opened, (Y/n) gave the glass from last night to Augustine as he handed her a new glass and a plate with a slice of Bienenstich. A confused glance was sent to him once she saw the cake. 

She was only met by him ruffling her messy hair with a smile as he closed the crawlspace, quick leaving the office. Sitting on her bottom, (Y/n) scooted back against the wall. _This was new_. He'd _never_ brought her cake for breakfast.

She enjoyed the pastry. It reminded her of her brother; It was his favorite, and something he'd said he missed in the last letter. 

She hoped she'd be able to send him a letter soon. Of course, she was more concerned about the other mail. 

* * *

"Good morning, Erwin," his father called from the table as he read the newspaper, "There's a plate for you; by the stove."

"Good morning, Dad," Erwin replied, happily taking the plate as he sat beside Augustine, "Anything important, lately?"

"Nothing new, just _lousy_ propaganda..." the older blond responded as he sipped on his coffee.

Humming, Erwin began to eat his breakfast. He'd ignored his father's comment. Augustine watched him as he started on his own plate. He looked so much like his mother at certain angles...

"We've made a trade pact with the Soviets..." Augustine mumbled quietly. He looked away from Erwin as he offered a confused look.

"Why _them_, of _all_ people?" 

"I'm not sure. But it's been done," he responded, adjusting his glasses as Erwin quietly asked for the newspaper. Letting him read the news, Augustine enjoyed a mouthful of pancakes.

"I was thinking we could go by the market today? Bookstore, too. Maybe get some lunch while we're out," he thought aloud. Just to give (Y/n) some time to do what she needed.

"That sounds nice," Erwin responded as he scanned through the paper in his hand, "They're _really_ rounding up all the minorities, eh? I thought it was all talk, if I'm to be honest."

"Yes, _well_, never question the government," Augustine spoke behind his coffee. The tone was as teasing as ever. "A dog barks for so long until it finally bites."

Watching his father for a moment, Erwin but his lip, "You don't agree with it, though, do you?"

Silent for a moment, Augustine sighed, "I've never liked violence; You know that."

"...Yeah. You've always been a pacifist...just _please_, be careful who you talk to about it. I don't want them rounding _you_ up too..." Erwin replied quietly. His attention went back to the newspaper once more. 

Taking the plates to the sink once they'd finished, Erwin went ahead and cleaned them. A glance went back to his father. He watched as the older man took the newspaper a left the room.

"What time are we going?" Erwin called out as he looked towards the doorway. 

"Whenever you want, I'm just going to check the mail and get ready," Augustine responded as he opened the door.

"I'll get dressed once I finish cleaning in here," Erwin hummed as he set the plates aside as he began wiping the counters down. 

Finishing the cleaning, Erwin walked upstairs to get changed. Throwing the dirty rag in his hamper, he went towards the wardrobe to pick out something to wear. 

Picking out a light yellow button up, a pair of black trousers, and some leather shoes, Erwin set the clothing on his bed as he began to undress. Folding his pajamas and leaving them on the foot of the bed, he began pulling his shirt on. 

Looking towards his shelf, he noticed a crack in the wall. Puzzled, he walked towards it as he buttoned his pants. Looking back towards the door as his father appeared in the doorway, he asked what caught his attention.

"A crack, is all. Makes sense, I guess. The wallpaper is about as old as the house," Erwin chuckled, tucking his shirt into his trousers. 

"If it bothers you, I can fix it?" Augustine offered as he fixed his cuffs.

Shaking his head, Erwin slid his shoes on, "_No_. It's alright. It adds to the character," he chuckled.

Nodding, Augustine yawned into his palm, "_Well_, I'll be in the car."

"I'll be right down," Erwin called as he watched the doorway. Standing, he walked back to the wardrobe and pulled out a coat before he ran out the door. 

Carefully walking down the stairs, Erwin's eyes caught a girl's ring on the table beside the door. Picking it up curiously, it was a simple band with a flower engraved on it; a snowdrop, if he remembered correctly.

Personally one of his favorites, it led him to wonder _why_ his father had the ring. His mother's wedding ring was different, with real diamonds. 

Putting it in his pocket to ask his father about it, Erwin walked out the door, locking it behind him. 

* * *

(Y/n) was _so_ bored, she wished she would have brought a book up. She sighed as she listened to the muffled sounds from outside. 

Sitting below the window, she wanted to steal a glance at the weather. She sat where she was to avoid raising suspicions. Augustine was a widow with only a son; if someone saw _her_, (Y/n) was sure it would backfire. 

Finding herself humming the tune she heard from Augustine's son, (Y/n) found herself smiling. She wished she could ask him what song it was; even ask if she could _listen_ to it. Just _once_ would be enough. She glanced through the crack when she heard a door open. 

Deciding to take a peek through the crack, (Y/n) saw Augustine's son looking through the wardrobe. A brief glance was sent to them as she wished she could join them for the day.

Thinking about the last time in public she could remember, (Y/n) stopped thinking when he froze, and stared _right_ at her. Quickly ducking away- and _panicking-_ (Y/n) cursed to herself. 

Listening as he approached, (Y/n) was already thinking about jumping out the window. She froze as she heard Augustine's voice.

_"What is it?"_

_"A crack, is all. Makes sense, I guess. The wallpaper is about as old as the house."_

Sighing in relief, (Y/n) stood to the side of the crack. Listening to the conversation, she played with the buttons on her shirt.

_"If it bothers you, I can fix it?"_

Groaning mentally, (Y/n) _hoped_ not. As much as the voyeurism was unnecessary, it provides _some_ sort of entertainment. She could even see out of his window when the curtain was open. 

_"No. It's alright."_

Sighing in relief, she mentally berated herself. Promising herself she wouldn't just spy on him just for the hell of it, she bit her lip once again. Hoping they could hurry up, she _really_ _needed_ to go to the restroom. 

_"Well, I'll be in the car."_

_"I'll be right down."_

Peeking out once more, (Y/n) found him grabbing a coat from the wardrobe. Excitedly watching as he left the room, she waited to hear the door closing before coming out. 

(Y/n) cursed to herself once more as she realized her ring was missing. Rushing along the painted floorboards towards the office, she hoped that Augustine had remembered to close the curtains. 

She went to the restroom first. She left her ring on the counter or by the door when she made them fresh bread; It was more than likely one place or the other.

Walking out of the restroom and down the stairs, a quick glance showed that it was safe; The curtains were closed, and whatever light she preferred was left on.

Looking around every surface she could find for the ring, she'd spent an entire hour and a half looking for it. It was from her mother; To think that it was missing tore at her heart.

Giving up after more than a handful of tears, (Y/n) hoped that Augustine had just picked it up and set it aside.

Walking back up the stairs and towards his room, she found the newspaper on his desk. Skimming over it, she wasn't satisfied with the news. Waiting for the time England, France, hell- _anyone_\- would come and tell Germany off, it was a hope that was quickly dying with every breath she took.

Taking the letters that were tucked into the newspaper, (Y/n) went back to the office, ducking through the crawlspace and passages back to the hidden room. 

Opening the first letter, she found that it was relatively innocent. It always was; in case it was confiscated. Setting aside the money he'd sent, she got a paintbrush from her bedside table. Dipping the paintbrush into a cup of tea, (Y/n) painted the back of the letter with the tea to reveal the white crayon. 

Reading it over, it earned plenty of smiles and chuckles, even a photograph from her brother. It was him and his husband. All it really did was make her wish she was able to travel. Her brother had _always_ promised he'd take her in...But it was always 'too much risk' to her, he'd say. 

The paper was set on her bed so that she'd remember to write back. She reached for the other letter. _This_ one always made her anxious. 

Of course, it looked like a simple blank piece of paper. She wandered over to the oil lamp and lit the flame. (Y/n) hovered the paper over it, waiting for the words to appear. Pulling the paper away from the flame once she was satisfied, she read over the writing. 

_Of course_ it was bad news. He was in the SS, and provided information to those in hiding. It was only bad because (Y/n) knew it was all _true_. August had _indeed_ been an interesting month so far; just unfortunate for anyone considered a minority by Germany.

The last paper was a tiny notecard from Augustine. It was him telling her to grab some snacks and a book or two from his room, some water, and to do her laundry. He'd be aiming to be home at three in the afternoon so she'd have time to take care of it all. 

A glance to the small clock on the dresser showed that it wasn't even nine. Standing, (Y/n) started stripping her clothing until she was nude and wrapped herself in a robe that Augustine had given her. Putting all her clothing in her own hamper, she walked through the house to the laundry room. 

Leaving her things alone and heading to the restroom, (Y/n) made a trip to her room to get her shampoo, conditioner, and soap. She stepped in once the water was warm. She _happily_ took her time to clean her body, taking the opportunity to shave while she could.

Stepping out and putting her things away, (Y/n) swapped her clothes over to the dryer. She took a mint from the kitchen, and sat on the couch and opened her sketchbook.

Glancing at the clock again, she smiled when it was only eleven thirty. Deciding she was going to enjoy her time to be out as long as she could, (Y/n) settled the sketchbook on her legs as she opened it to a fresh page.


	3. Der Ring

"Have you seen my ring?" (Y/n) asked as she bit into a bratwurst. Covering her mouth with a napkin, she looked at Augustine through the dark office.

Shaking his head in thought, he met her gaze "Not that I recall. Did you leave it downstairs?" This wasn't going to be pleasant. She _adored_ the thing.

"Yeah, I took it off when I made dinner the other day," she whispered back as she sipped on the apple juice he'd brought her.

"Where'd you leave it?" He asked as he shifted in the chair. It was usually in the kitchen. He'd set it on a napkin when he could; making sure they could see it in the contrast.

Thinking about it for a moment, (Y/n) swallowed the potatoes, "On the table downstairs, I _thought_. By the door?"

"Hmmm. I haven't seen it. I'll look for it," Augustine told her. He offered a warm smile.

"...What if your _son_ found it?" She asked after a moment of silence. She looked at him as the candle flickered.

"Well, I'll tell him it belongs to a student of mine. He doesn't ask many questions. He's not nosy with those kind of things," he responded through a mint.

Humming for a moment, (Y/n) swallowed her food, "What's his name, anyway?"

"Erwin. Erwin Augustine Smith," he smiled, "My only child, and I'm more than proud of him."

"Erwin...That's nice, it suits him."

"...I always like it, but his mother wanted him named after me. She said she adored my name... but she was just excited to have a baby," he replied thoughtfully. 

Sitting in silence for a moment, (Y/n) set the empty plate aside. The cup was emptied as she looked at Augustine.

She nodded," And what if he was a girl?"

He went silent for a moment, sighing to himself as he thought it over. "Emilia Adelaide."

(Y/n) nodded, holding her knees to her chest. She rested her chin on her forearms in thought. They probably didn't have that long to talk.

"What'd your brother say?"

"Just talking about how he's been lately. Sent me a picture and 1500 in American dollars."

Whistling, Augustine nodded, "What are you going to do with all of _that_, anyways?"

"Well, half of it _is_ supposed to go to you. And I dunno, probably just gonna save it," she responded, rubbing over her forearms. "I can't exactly take it to the bank."

"I _would_ reject the payments, but I would be lying if I said they weren't convenient, especially with _this_ economy... Thinking about trying to talk Erwin into going to England with me," Augustine mumbled, rubbing his hands together, "You'd be allowed to come, too."

Silent, she only watched him. There seemed like there was a catch to the offer, even if she wanted to believe there wasn't. All the other people who hid her only seemed to only want the money, and threw her out when their bills were paid.

"_Of course_, you'd rather go to America to be with Levi, wouldn't you?" He chuckled; almost sounding disappointed from the lack of response.

"...I'm not sure...He keeps saying he's trying to figure things out, but of course,_ Everyone _knows who our grandfather is. _Everyone_ knows us. They'd see me and send me back to those ghettos _immediately_...I've heard of the camps, too...besides, he's worried I'll get hurt if people know I'm there, you know his line of work..." (Y/n) lamented to herself. 

"The offers there, (Y/n). I'm not going to leave a little girl to struggle just to get by, let alone survive. You can stay _as long_ as you need to," Augustine whispered sincerely. If he were to be honest, he was started to look at the girl as his own child. She was an adult, yeah, but she was nothing more than a child to him. 

Their conversation was cut short when there was a knock on the door.

(Y/n) quickly sat in the farthest corner with her plate and cup. Watching as Augustine blew out the candle and walked out, she took a moment to think about his words. She couldn't remember the last time she'd heard someone speak positively, _let alone genuinely,_ to her like that. 

Pulling her knees to her chest, (Y/n) rested her chin on her forearms until it was safe enough of open the panel to the crawlspace. 

* * *

"Who were you talking to?" Erwin asked as his father suddenly emerged left the office.

"Myself; Grading papers is all. I was reading some exert aloud to see if it sounded right. Say, have you seen a ring?" 

"_Yeah_, downstairs on the table," Erwin responded, holding it out in his palm, "I was going to ask whose it was."

Taking the small object, Augustine put it in a pocket, "A student of mine. I found it on Friday after class, and brought it home for safe keeping. I'll give it to her tomorrow."

"Alright, happy to hear," the younger blond smiled. He was just happy there was an owner. He was a bit confused by the sudden change in demeanor from his father as of lately, but figured it was just his abrupt arrival.

Feeling bad for lying to Erwin, Augustine had to remember (Y/n) and her own safety. He'd raised his son on honesty, and found it hard not to tell him everything in _hopes_ that Erwin would know how to help.

Nodding, he looked at his son, "Any plans for tomorrow?"

Shaking his head after some thought, Erwin scratched his leg with his other foot, "No, I was just going to stay home. Maybe go bike riding and probably some reading. _Definitely_ enjoy a nice nap."

"Sounds fun. It's been a while since I've gone out riding. Been busy with work lately, you know?" Augustine yawned, suddenly aware of the time, "Not that I can get far with my _damned_ knee anyway."

Chuckling, Erwin hugged his father, "_Go to bed_. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, _kiddo_," he teased, patting Erwin's shoulder as he walked down the hall. Turning around, Augustine slowly entered into his room, deep in thought.

* * *

Deciding it was safe to move around, (Y/n) set the plate and cup on the desk. Walking to the far wall, she slid the knife into the hidden crack to open the crawlspace. Doing her best to avoid making as much noise as possible, she made a mental note to tell Augustine to oil the hinges.

Closing it behind her, she made sure it was latched before walking along the painted floorboards. She went slowly through the darkness.

Quietly slipping off her stockings and skirt, (Y/n) put on some loose trousers before changing into an oversized shirt. The blouse was set on a chair as she went to her bed. 

She froze when the floor creaked beneath her.

(Y/n) listened for Erwin. _Hoping_ he was already asleep, her heart skipped when she heard him walking across his room; _approaching, _nonetheless. Rushing to the bed, she almost yelped when her toe _slammed_ right into the wood with full force.

"_Hm_."

Looking towards the crack when she heard his hum, (Y/n) _desperately_ hoped he wasn't looking right at her. She heard his bed springs as he moved around for comfort. If he'd seen her, he'd _definitely_ react differently; this wasn't a terrace house.

Laying in bed, it didn't take long for her to get comfortable. She couldn't sleep though. (Y/n) found herself thinking about Augustine's words. She'd go to England in a _heartbeat_ if it meant she wouldn't be stuck hiding in someone's crawlspace for God knows how long. 

(Y/n) found herself smiling when she heard Erwin snoring again. It wasn't loud; she even found it cute.

Even though he was a walking _deathwish_ for her, (Y/n) wanted nothing more than to have a conversation with him; maybe even just one. 

Suddenly aware of how heavy her eyelids were, (Y/n) yawned as she rolled onto her side. A glance was sent to window that the curtains blocked. Most of the moonlight was dulled through, making the room barely above pitch darkness. Deciding to close her eyes, she waited until she finally fell asleep.


	4. Eine Idee

"(Y/n)? _(Y/n)_, get up."

"_Wha--_"

"Sorry to intrude, but I brought you some things for today. Just while I'm away. Erwin plans on staying home, so you can't come out, alright?" He chuckled. She was always a curious thing.

Finally making out Augustine's silhouette in the pitch black room, (Y/n) nodded as she rubbed a hand through her messy hair. Listening for a moment, Erwin was still snoring. 

"When will you be home?" She asked as she laid back against the pillow.

"A little after three. The students are getting out early today, but I have a meeting," he responded as he pulled the blanket back over (Y/n).

"Alright....I should use the restroom then," she responded, reluctantly standing. The cold ground met her feet. 

"Erwin had your ring," Augustine chuckled as he held up the small item up. Sparkling as it caught the moonlight, (Y/n) happily took it.

"_How_ did I know?" She responded playfully as the ring slipped onto her finger. 

"_Our luck._ Try not to pull that again?" 

"I will. Have a good day," (Y/n) whispered as she followed him to the office.

"You too. Hurry up so I can tell Erwin I'm going," he teased, nudging her as they got to the hall. Watching as he went, (Y/n) wandered into the restroom. He must be going to make his coffee.

* * *

"_Erwin_," Augustine said gently, nudging his son awake.

"_Hmmm_?" Erwin responded with some confusion. Yawning, he rolled over the face the room, but kept his eyes closed.

"I'm going to work. I'll be home around three. Make sure you behave," he responded, pulling the covers over Erwin when he shivered, "Do me a favor and clean the bathroom downstairs."

"Alright...Have a good day. I love you, Dad," Erwin responded, finally opening his tired eyes with a smile. 

"I love you too. Have a good day," Augustine Sith a smile. That was the look that Erwin had always had while he slept, even as a baby.

"Alright, I need to go. There's leftovers in the fridge, and make sure you clean up after yourself," he replied after a moment, turning towards the hall. 

Walking into his room, Augustine moved his blinds as he looked out at the street. It was raining, which earned a sigh from him. Walking to his wardrobe to look for his umbrella, he realized he didn't see (Y/n) go back into the office. 

Looking into the hallways in time to see Erwin walking into the restroom, a slight panic set in when he watched his son enter the lit room. 

Hoping all would be fine, he waited beside the doorway and pretended to read the paper as he drank his coffee. He'll wait for Erwin to go back to bed, or to hear anything _but_ (Y/n) getting caught.

* * *

Drying her hands on the towel, (Y/n) took her time as she fought the heaviness of her eyelids. As much as she wished Augustine _hadn't_ woken her, she was as thankful for it all the same. It was better than having to wet herself all day.

She looked into the mirror and inspected her hair.

It was long now, a length that only a handful of people- _close family and Augustine-_ had seen down. She looked completely different from the (Y/n) everyone used to see in the papers and television. ''Maybe I should talk to Augustine about 'supposedly' letting me rent a room," she mumbled to herself, _genuinely_ debating the idea. She _hated_ the crawlspace and just wanted to be able to ride bikes, see friends, and travel like she used to.

Her mind went blank when the faintest sound of humming reached her ears. (Y/n) silently cursed as she quietly moved into the bathtub, _barely_ moving the curtain at all. Sitting in the tub _just_ as the door opened, she could see Erwin's silhouette through the curtain. 

_Hoping_ that he wouldn't be getting in the shower right this moment, she was both relieved and embarrassed as he lifted the toilet seat. Letting him have his business, she waited for him to leave. 

Eyes going back to him as he started washing his hands, he sighed. It wasn't a normal sigh, she noticed. He just sounded exhausted. He did just wake up, though. 

Watching as he left and turned off the lights, a silent panic set in as she sat in the dark. It wasn't fear, but _discomfort_. Too many bad memories came with darkness.

Seconds turned to minutes; minutes that only seemed to drag on in the darkness as (Y/n) held herself, thinking about her family. She flinched when the lights came back on and the curtains flew open on one side, "Come, _hurry now._"

"_Don't_ scare me like that," she huffed quietly. She concerned about Erwin's room being so close to the bathroom with him talking so _loud_. 

"That boy falls asleep as soon as he lays down, always has. Sleeps like a rock, too," Augustine chuckled as he lead her towards the office, "I should have made sure I heard you go back before waking him, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, don't worry about it," (Y/n) smiled after she'd ducked into the small space as he opened it. Thinking for a second, she turned to him, "Hey, Augustine...."

Freezing when he heard her voice, he stopped closing the door, "_Yes_?"

Suddenly aware of the time as she looked at the window, she found that the sun was already peeking over the horizon. He liked to be at the university by now. Of course, having to wait for them only delayed him leaving. 

"Get to work. Have a good day," (Y/n) told him, "and thank you...for everything." 

"It's nothing. Have a good day, sweetheart," he responded, rubbing her messy hair. Closing to door as she began to tip-toe back to the bed, she paused for a moment. Just inside the room, (Y/n) look at the mirror by the small hallway.

Deciding she'd try talking to Augustine about the idea later that day, (Y/n) turned around and laid in bed and pulled the thick covers over herself. She grabbed a book and a cookie from her jar of snacks. She sat on her bed right as she heard the gentle snored again. 

Laying on her stomach, she began reading the book as she snacked on yet another cookie. Deciding today wouldn't be _that_ bad, she fought a laugh when a quiet thud and a mumbled, "_woah_, okay, how about we _not_ fall off the bed," was heard from the other side of the wall. 

Hoping that Erwin would stay in his room for amusement purposes, (Y/n) brought her cup to her lips. Just as it was set down, She could hear him snoring once again. That one earned a giggle. 

Turning the page quietly, (Y/n) couldn't help but feel a little optimistic as she excitedly waited for Augustine to get home. Kicking her trousers off for comfort, she pulled the covers back over her. 


	5. Ein Geschenk

"_No_."

"You didn't even let me finish!" 

"And it's a horrible idea; _no_."

Staring back at him, (Y/n) didn't really know what to do. Of course, she hoped he'd _at least_ let her finish. "_No one_ would recognize me though...all the pictures in the papers look _completely_ different..."

"_And_ if someone asks for your papers?" Augustine asked in the most stern tone she'd ever heard him. She felt like a child being berated. 

"I didn't think about _that_..." (Y/n) mumbled as she played with the table runner. She realized that she'd been a bit impulsive.

"I could tell. I don't want to take _any_ risks. If I didn't see any holes in it, then it would be a _big _maybe," he sighed as he scratched a temple. The poor girl's hasn't seen the light of day in the last year and a half; he couldn't help but understand where she was coming from.

Call him selfish, but didn't want her to get hurt though.

"I won't lie, when you first came to me, _I_ didn't even recognize you. It would work,_ I guess_. The only problem _is_, they seem like they're asking for papers _everywhere_ you go," Augustine spoke softly with a sympathetic look. He hoped the pain would leave her eyes.

"I know that...I just wanted to hear your input; You're the smartest guy I know...Knowing _my_ luck, even if I _had_ my papers on me, they'd just send me to one of those..._places_," she sighed, "Fake ones are too dangerous to get. I'm not going to ask that of you. I just...want to go for a walk, ride a bike, read at the cafe, go to the library, travel; _Anything_ but sitting in a dark room," (Y/n) lamented, recalling all of the things she'd be doing just two years before. 

"Well, hopefully someone like England or France steps in-hell, _America_\- and puts an end to this quickly," Augustine scoffed, drinking his coffee. 

"...Germany's planning on invading Poland," (Y/n) hummed after a moment of silence. Her gaze went to her lap. The sound of Augustine gently setting the cup on the table was enough for her to know his position.

"So...war is going to be imminent then," he huffed as he checked the time to see when Erwin would be back from his ride, "I can try talking to him about it; see if he knows anything."

"Letter said they're trying to keep it under wraps. I _doubt_ he'd know anything. Besides, don't raise suspicions," she said bluntly, thinking about the future. 

Of course, if (Y/n) _weren't_ stuck here, she'd be in college right now. Maybe even one of Augustine's students; She comforted herself with the idea that they would still have had the chance to meet. 

"He'll be back soon...You should go back," Augustine spoke with another glance to the clock.

"Alright. I'll see you later," (Y/n) responded as she took her glass and a pitcher of water. 

"_Hold on_, I got you something," he called after her, following her upstairs, "It's going to start getting _really_ cold, the heater won't reach your 'room'. I'll try to buy you one as soon as it's safe."

"Alright...if it's too much trouble, I don't mind taking a _ton_ of blankets," she joked. She was curious as to what he was up to.

"_Then_ Erwin would want to know where all the blankets went; keep him warm and comfortable while he sleeps and he won't cause _any_ issues," He retorted with a scoff as he offered her a large bag from his wardrobe.

Setting the pitcher down, she took it from him. She pulled out a blanket a little bit, but she could already tell how _thick_ it was; the softness only made it better.

"You didn't have to-"

"I _didn't_, but I wanted to."

"Thank you," (Y/n) chuckled, happily embracing him. He was always so kind.

"Okay, _shoo; _he's gonna be home soon," Augustine hummed as they walked to the office. Following with the water, he waited for her to open the panel before following through into the crawlspace, ducking along the way.

The pitcher was set on the dresser. Augustine caught a glimpse of the small photo album in the corner. Turning to see (Y/n) throwing the blanket over the bed, he grabbed the blanket she was using before, "Erwin was asking about this one yesterday, _you know_. It's been his favorite since he was a baby."

"So there _was_ a catch to the new blanket?" She joked as she raised an eyebrow.

"_Yes_ and _no_. Partly because I didn't want him to search the house up and down for it- _which he has countless times- _and stumble across you. Partly because I felt like you needed a new one."

"You're such a kind man," (Y/n) chuckled. She was already fixing the blanket over the makeshift bed.

"I could try to get you an _actual_ mattress, if you would like? Padding and hay _can't_ be comfortable," Augustine asked, handing her a pillow that fell on the ground. 

"The way we did it is fine; like a cloud, to be honest. I can hold out; besides, I don't know how Erwin would react if he saw you hauling in a new bed," she replied.

"Give him the new one and give you his?" He considered as he stoked his beard, "Hope a hand me down doesn't offend you, but he wouldn't be looking for his old one."

"If you want to go through the effort, I don't really care. Besides, he'd probably hear the springs from the other side of the wall...You should get out and go pretend to check the mail. Bring me some of what he got from the bakery later, if you can," (Y/n) told him with a nod to the tiny walkway in the corner. 

"Alright, _alright_. I think he said he wanted pie or a cake? I don't remember. We still have some of the bienenstich downstairs?" He offered as he turned towards the walkway.

"_Both_. As much as you can give me. And can you send out that letter on the table?"

"Yeah," Augustine hummed as he took the paper, "Alright, I'll come visit later when he's asleep. _Hopefully_, I don't know. I have paperwork to do. You can sit with me while I go over it all. Anyway, I'll see you later. Be good,_ be careful_, and have a good day."

"Alright, _you too,_ see you later," (Y/n) responded as she heard the door close. Looking around the room, she hummed after a moment. Suddenly bored, she grabbed her sketchbook from the dresser and came back across the painted floor.

Opening it to a partially empty page, she looked at the pictures already there. One was her brother and his usual grumpy self, one was his brother-in-law and his goofy smile, one was Augustine having his coffee, and one was Erwin.

She didn't remember _why_ she felt the need to draw Erwin; (Y/n) only ever enjoyed drawing people who _positively_ affected her. Running the pencil along the blank part of the page, she couldn't help but find herself drawing him again.

Deciding it was just the anxiety she felt towards him, she ignored her thoughts while she doodled whatever came to mind.

* * *

"What did you get?" Augustine asked as he met the bottom step. The letters were carefully hidden in the paper beneath an arm as he carried down a laundry basket.

"A chocolate pie. Has some orange; It sounded good. What do you think?" Erwin asked as he carried his bike towards the back door.

"That sounds great," Augustine replied as the newspaper was left by the door. He found Erwin when he came back into the room. He couldn't help but smile, "You look happy?"

"I _am_. Saw Mike while I was out. I invited him to dinner, if that's alright?"

Feeling a slight panic in his chest, Augustine shrugged as he scratched his head. Erwin and Mike had known each other since they were in diapers, even _enlisted_ together, but he had the nose of a _hunting_ dog_, _that boy. It didn't help that they had seen (Y/n) and her family a little over two years prior on new years. He only knew that because the boys thought it was the coolest thing. 

"Yeah. I haven't seen him in a while. I ran into his parents and sister in the market last week, actually," Augustine nodded. He hoped they'd forgotten about (Y/n) and her family.

"Alright. He should be here around six, then," Erwin hummed as he played with his suspenders. 

"I'll make some steak then?" His father asked, wandering towards the kitchen with a glance to the clock.

He watched his father as the meat was taken from the refrigerator. Erwin's eyebrows furrowed in thought, "Where'd you get the money for _meat_?"

"Savings in the bank and money I had hidden in my room for a while. Why?" Augustine asked nonchalantly. 

Tilting his head, Erwin hummed, "Nothing, it's just...We've been eating well the past couple of days. _Really_ well...I thought it was just because I was home, but meat_ is_ expensive."

"I want to treat you to the finer things if you're fighting for our country," his father smiled in a teasing tone, fighting himself to keep quiet about how he truly feels, "_Besides_, I'm sick of just potatoes and bread. I figured if we have the money to spare on it, so we'll have some meat."

"Hmm. Well, thank you, then. I'll help you with dinner later? I'm going to give Mike a phone call real quick," Erwin hummed. He'd kicked his shoes off by the door.

"Of course! That sounds fun. We can make plans for the weekend?"

"Sure," Erwin responded with a nod as he turned towards the stairs. He was looking forward to the shenanigans during his time off. He couldn't do much for a while, but it'll be fun. 

Sighing heavily when Erwin was out of earshot, Augustine ran a hand through his hair. Mike had earned the nickname of 'bloodhound' early on, and never forgot a thing from what he could remember. 

Hoping the events would unfold to his and (Y/n)'s benefit, he decided to read the morning paper on the patio after he checked the mail, and left the letters for (Y/n) under the bookshelf.

* * *

(Y/n) was sitting just on the other side of the door, silently waiting for a chance to use the restroom. She listened to the footsteps coming upstairs, to which her pencil paused for a second. 

Adjusting her position- on her back against the floor with her feet on the wall, creating a table for her sketchbook as she used an old blanket as a pillow- she rubbed the soreness from her shoulders as she set her things aside as quietly as she could. 

Listening to the whistling as it approached, she leaned against the wall. Her ears tuned to see if anything interesting was to be heard.

After a long pause with muffled noises, she heard a voice; one that she wasn't _particularly_ familiar with but that she believed belonged to Erwin.

"_Hey, Mike, are you still up to come over for dinner later?_"

'_Guests_. That sounds _delightful_,' (Y/n) thought.

"_Yeah....around six?_"

A glance to the watch told her that it was only four. She _really_ hoped to get a chance to sneak out before then. She bit her as she listened to him. 

"_Alright, great...Yeah, if you want to bring something, go ahead. I got some dessert_," Erwin spoke happily. He sounded like a giddy little kid. 

'_What a dork_,' (Y/n) thought to herself

"_Alright, see you then. Drive safe. Goodbye._"

Waiting for a minute, she listened as the phone was set down. (Y/n) forgot they even _had_ a phone. She hoped Augustine would let her call Levi, but shut the idea out when she thought about the call possibly being intercepted.

She listened as Erwin stood and left. She waited a for a minute as he walked down the stairs, and a long pause before he walked out the back door. Taking the opportunity to sneak out quietly and quickly, (Y/n) was back in the office and closing the panel behind her in under a minute. 

Carrying the sketchbook back to her room and setting her things on her desk, she looked at the dresser. Her gaze landed on the little book that rested in the corner.

Hesitantly taking the small photo album that sat in the corner, (Y/n) gently trailed her fingers over it as she sat on the bed. She wiped the dust off of it as she leaned against the wall.

Slowly looking through the photo album, it was both painful yet relieving to see the faces of her family. God knows where they all were now.

Levi was the only one who (Y/n) was _sure_ was still alive. Even then, they hadn't seen one another in over three years. 

Not even entirely sure when she started to cry from the sights of her mother, uncle, grandparents, brother, _everyone_ who she missed everyday, the photo album was set on the nightstand as (Y/n) laid down.

She wished for nothing more than going back to the station only a year and a half ago.


	6. Abendessen

(Y/n) bit her lip as the smell of dinner made it's way through the house. It smelled _delicious_, to say the least. Stuck hiding in the room, she wasn't allowed to even so much as see the food. 

She wiped the cookie crumbs off her fingers as she put the bookmark in the book. (Y/n) checked the time on the small clock in the corner. It was only a quarter to six, and whoever the guest is should be here whenever. 

Taking a drink from the glass resting on the nightstand, (Y/n) relaxed as she welcomed the warm cocoa. She decided to paint her nails as she listened to the muffled voices somewhere below her. Her nails were plain and chipping anyway; _Definitely_ in the need of some sort of attention.

Tucking the button-up back into the dark skirt as she stood, she left the comforting warmth of the blanket as she picked out a shade of nail polish to use. Choosing a color to match the skirt, (Y/n) cautiously retraced her steps. She avoided the creaky floorboard she'd marked with red polish on the white paint. 

She picked out her nail file as she set a towel on the bed. Laying against the wall as she filed the long nails to a desired length, (Y/n) listened to the birds outside.

(Y/n) couldn't fight the smile when she heard a nightingale; It was her mother's favorite. She remembered her mother having a pair in a cage at home; They were sweet little birds, and she hoped they were all right.

Cut short of the reminiscing when the faint knocking reached her ears, (Y/n) focused on the noises downstairs. The birds being pushed to the back of her mind.

* * *

Mike walked on the sidewalk silently. He smiled to the small children who seemed to be in awe as they saw his height. He whistled to himself as he crossed the street to the Smith's home.

Noticing the birds singing, he blew the hair out of his face. Turning the corner, his eyes went to the branches of the trees. He found two little birds watching him as they sang.

Whistling back to them as he went, Mike was soon walking along the fence towards the Smith household. He was careful with the gate as he went up the pathway.

Knocking, Mike watched a pair of nightingales in the tree. The door opened as he fixed his messy bangs.

"_Hey_, Mike," Erwin chuckled, showing the taller male through, "How have you been?"

"Alright. It's been a while. How's that _promotion_?" Mike asked as he handed the bread and beverages over. His coat was set on the rack.

"Hello, Mike," Augustine smiled as he appeared at the doorway, "Long time no see."

"Good afternoon, Augustine. Sorry; I meant to drop by for a visit sooner," Mike replied as he sat on the bench to take off his shoes. _Something_ was off, though; Some smell that _shouldn't_ be there, he noticed.

Meeting Augustine's eyes with his own, Mike could see the _smallest_ ember of worry as he finally caught onto what the smell was.

"You have paint drying or something?" He asked playfully. His shoes were set next to the others, nearly dwarfing them with his large feet. 

"The neighbors are painting a shed," Augustine responded. He was happy that there was a truth he could tell. He'd given them advice on a color just the other day. 

Humming, Mike looked around. There was something _familiar_. He realized what it was; _who_ it was. Another look to Augustine and Mike _knew_ that they were both thinking of the same thing.

The same _person_, rather. 

"What's for dinner?" He asked as he scratched his stubble. The bench creaked as he stood. 

"Pork sandwiches," Erwin responded, curious by the slightest hint of tension between them. He figured that he just didn't like the paint, he turned towards the kitchen, "I'll pour us some drinks."

"It's going to storm; _a heavy one._ Would you care of I spent the night?" Mike asked after a moment. He could technically go before it started, but he wanted to test the reaction.

He caught the smallest hint of hesitation. Mike scratched his beard as Augustine spoke, "_Of course._ You know you don't have to ask, right?"

"Thank you," he responded as he went to the kitchen after Erwin.

Mentally groaning, Augustine took a moment to think before he followed after the two blonds in the kitchen.

* * *

Cleaning all of the polish that _wasn't_ on her nails, (Y/n) quietly hummed to herself. She sat up in bed when she decided it was good enough. She found her mirror as she set the polish down. She watched how her hair moved every time she tried another angle.

Running a hand through the length, she hissed when it caught a _few_ tangles. (Y/n) hurried across the room to check the crack; Pleased to see that Erwin and his guest weren't present, she carefully went to sit at the vanity dresser. 

Slowly brushing her hair to get rid of the tangles, she listened to the muffled talking below her feet. Augustine was clear, easy to make out. Erwin was simple and somewhat familiar at this point. Establishing that the newcomer was male from the sound of a new deep voice, (Y/n) couldn't help but feel find herself somewhat nervous. She guessed she just missed having another female around. 

She slowed her pace as she tried to listen to them. Her attempts were abandoned shortly after realizing that no words could be clearly understood. 

Setting the brush down when (Y/n) decided it was good enough, she separated it into halves. Moving the top part to one shoulder while the bottom was set to the other, she tried to recall how her mother would style her hair.

Of course, a bun and a hat was always worn in public; (Y/n) always felt the need to hide her real appearance behind clothes, hairstyles, and makeup. She was happy about that precaution now. Her hands went to braid the top half of her hair.

Leaving some loose strands around her face, she checked how much she liked it. She stopped when she swore her last name was heard. (Y/n) waited and listened closer. 

It was faint, but she heard it again. Assuming she was of topic, (Y/n) hoped that Augustine was trash-talking her and her family, but at the same time defending them. Of course, he'd _need_ to play his part to avoid suspicion, but she wanted nothing more than for a voice of reason to provide _some_ sort of support to those in her position.

Walking over to the nightstand, (Y/n) cautiously took a deck of cards from the drawer. She wrapped herself in her blanket as she began to play solitaire.

Freezing when loud laughter echoed through the floor, (Y/n) felt a sharp pain in her chest.

The loneliness had been unbearable. It finally started to fade when Augustine took her in, but when Erwin came home, she found the isolation creeping back. She leaned against the wall and went back to playing the game after a sigh to herself.

* * *

"So, How has military life been for you boys?" Augustine asked. He was enjoying the fresh cider that Mike had brought. 

"Same old, same old, I guess. Uneventful for me...I'm scheduled to be a guard at the camps at the beginning of next year," Mike replied. His face was unreadable as the took a bun from the center. 

"What camp?" Erwin asked, somewhat curious. He'd only heard about them.

"_Buchenwald_," Mike responded quietly. He didn't like talking about it.

"Sounds like an honor to be taken as a guard. How do your parents feel?" Augustine asked, studying Mike.

Meeting his gaze, Mike seemed reluctant, "They're proud....had all of my sisters come to celebrate."

"You don't sound too enthused," Erwin teased as he stood to take the meat from the oven. He took a moment to look for the oven mitts.

"I hear that's where the _Ackermans_ were sent," Mike mumble. After a moment. It was more to himself as he ran a finger around the rim of his glass.

They both froze as they watched Mike. Erwin felt his curiosity growing as Augustine began to feel anxious. "_Really_?" The younger of the two asked.

"Yeah. It is. _I think_, at least. Don't take my word for it," Mike huffed as he ran a hand through his hair. 

"What's going on with the granddaughter?" Augustine asked. He took a bite of his sandwich when Erwin gave him a plate. Meeting Mike's gaze, he could tell that younger male knew something; _suspected_ something. Testing the waters, Augustine waited for a response as he offered the other more cider. 

"She was never recorded reaching the camp. They saw her when she left the ghetto, but she went missing after that. We've had a few reports, but nothing really adds up; she's all over Germany. _Personally_, I think she's 'fled' to America with her brother. That's the only thing to _really_ make sense," Mike responded. If this was the game, then he'd play and see how it turns out.

"...That _does_ make sense. All of the Ackerman family were sent to the ghettos and camps, from what I heard. The only safe place for that girl would be America," Erwin added. He was silently questioning the exchange between them. They may have had an argument when he was gone. 

"Do you have a girl yet?" Augustine asked for a change of subject. He hoped he'd be able to talk to Mike once Erwin fell asleep; he could feel his heartbeat quicken from his excitement. If Mike had a problem with something, he would have spoken up by now.

Catching the small smile on Mike's face, Erwin was quick to the scene.

"_Who_?"

"She's...._well_, she's a sweet little thing I met. I haven't tried to court her yet, but she has my interest," Mike sighed as he scratched the back of his neck. 

"Do your parents know about her?" Erwin asked. He passed Mike the pepper when asked. 

"_No_, they don't...I think I'd rather keep it private and between us for now, though. I just hope she's interested too, otherwise it'd really make things awkward," The shaggy blond sighed.

"I'm sure you'll have luck. You're a sweet, well-mannered young man," Augustine smiled, "_Erwin_ hasn't found anyone he's interested in."

"I don't blame him. He _did_ just have that promotion; Sounds busy," Mike smiled, giving Erwin a half smile. 

"Too busy for a girl," Erwin shrugged, offering a smile back. 

"Maybe someday," Augustine shrugged. He'd glanced outside when the first strike of lightning illuminated parts of the room the lamps couldn't reach. 

"_Maybe someday,_" Erwin responded, watching the window. 


	7. Skelette in den Wänden

(Y/n) found herself woken up in the middle of the night. There was no particular reason for it, but something felt..._off_.

It was immediate; one moment she was dreaming of her family, the next she was wide awake with all of the hair on her body standing up.

Slowly turning away from the wall, she looked around. It was dark, but what little light that made it's way into the room allowed _some_ visibility. Everything was how it was _supposed_ to be.

At least, that's what it _seemed_.

Deciding it was only nerves, (Y/n) let her pounding heart slow as she listened to the rain tapping against the roof. Lightning provided more light every now and again, making (Y/n) jumped every time the house shook.

Chuckling for a moment, she fought herself to keep from laughing; The _lightning_ must have woken her. She was just panicking, was all.

Glancing through the crack for a moment, she found Erwin was still asleep as well as the pile of blankets on the pullout. The guest was just as out conscious.

Deciding it was safe with both him and the guest asleep, (Y/n) decided to use the restroom while she had a chance. 

Slowly standing, the girl shifted uncomfortably as the cold floor met her bare feet. (Y/n) hummed to herself as she focused on the painted blobs on the ground.

Accidentally kicking the _tiniest_ of beads, she tried to reach for it as it rolled away; it was the one that fell of a bracelet a week ago. Her eyes followed the shiny thing as it rolled across the floor. It came to a stop after colliding with something.

Reaching for the small object as it made it's way back to her, (Y/n) wiped the sleep from her tired eyes. Looking to see what stopped the bead, she was met with confusion. It was quickly replaced by panic as her eyes traveled up the legs in front of her.

Pinned to the wall before she could even take another breath, (Y/n) felt a calloused hand holding her mouth closed, and a heavy body against hers. She froze when a faint cold edge ran across her neck. She finally caught a glimpse of the man with a knife to her throat when another bolt of lightning illuminated the room.

Watching his gentle expression as he simply spoke soft words (Y/n) didn't hear, she finally became aware of the whispers leaving his mouth.

"_Calm down_, I'm _not_ going to hurt you. I need you to calm down, okay?"

That was rich. _She_ was the one who needed to calm down? _He_ was the one who needed to calm his nerves...

Hesitantly nodding after a long silence, (Y/n) let out a shaky sigh when the stranger let her go. She watched as he pocketed the knife. She was unaware of the tears that began to fall down her cheeks until that moment.

She wiped her face with her sleeves. Her heart was racing as her body shook. She thought he was actually going to slit her throat.

"My name is Mike. I'm Augustine's god-son and Erwin's friend. I'm in the military; Feldwebel," he whispered, looking around the dark room and back to the smaller figure, a playful smile on his face.

He let out a bit of a whistle. Almost as if he _hadn't_ nearly scared the life out of her.

"They're looking for you, ya know? They're down in Munich, looking _up and down_ for you. _Personally_, I thought you've been in America or just died. _Clever_ little thing, you are; They don't even have a _clue_ about you being here in Berlin, _right_ under their nose," Mike chuckled as he wandered around. Completely ignoring the paint on the ground. He took a cookie from the tin as he sat on (Y/n)'s bed. 

Confused and frozen by fear _and_ intimidation, (Y/n) found she was shivering- _hard_\- from both anguish and the bitter cold nipping at her feet. Biting her lip when Mike looked her way, they sat in silence. 

"It _is_ you, right? You _are_ the Ackerman girl?"

"Yeah...It's me," she responded with a weak, shaky voice. Mentally berating herself, she felt _so_ small under of his staring. She meant to at _least_ sound confident...

"You look _nothing_ like the (Y/n) I've seen in the newspapers," Mike chuckled once again. He never knew her hair was actually _that_ long.

(Y/n) looked at the tall brute of a man, "How did you know it was me, then?"

"_Your smell_; Saw you and your family a couple years ago at the cinema, and I don't forget a smell," he smiled, proud of himself.

She, _however_, clearly thought that was the _dumbest_ thing she'd ever heard. Who the hell remembers a strangers perfume from years ago?"

Sitting in silence again, they looked at one another. Mike stood after wiping the crumbs from his lips, and turned to walk towards (Y/n).

Taking a step away out of reflex, Mike froze when she did. He held his hands up in an effort to make sure she could see them, "I _understand_ what you _might_ be thinking, but I'm a man of my word; I'm _not_ going to hurt you."

"You put a _knife_ to my _throat_!" (Y/n) quietly croaked out. She wanted nothing more than to run to Augustine and tell on Mike like a child.

Scratching his head, Mike sighed, "Yeah, _Yeah_... I _did_. I'm sorry; It was reflex. It _won't_ happen again. Go ahead and go do what you were going to do, I'll go make you some tea. I just want to talk, and it's cold in here."

"I'm not taking to you unless Augustine is there," (Y/n) responded as she shook from the situation. From his size alone, she could tell this man could _easily_ overpower her. "I know how much my ransom is..."

The behemoth of a man snorted with a wide smike, "Oh _trust_ me, it's gone _up_! The Führer is mad that you haven't been found yet."

He stopped his laughing when (Y/n) simply watched him. Mike began approaching again. Turning quickly, she went as fast as she could to wake Augustine- _and_ keep distance between her and Mike. 

Tip-toeing across the carpet, (Y/n) almost slipped in the hall as she turned to open Augustine's door. Opening it louder than she would have liked, she all but jumped on the bed. A confused Augustine looking at her with tired eyes.

"_You're crying_," he noted quietly after a quick inspection. He wiped her face clean with the blanket. 

Glancing to the door when the floorboards groaned from the weight, Mike stood quietly as he watched him.

"_Mike_! It's _not_ what it looks like, this is--"

"I _know_ who she is; She has a distant smell of lemon, cinnamon, and snowdrops; Unique, actually. And honestly, really obvious and all over the house..._Anyways_; I just wanted to talk about it," he responded quietly. 

Hiding behind Augustine when Mike walked in sat on the bed, he ended up in the middle of (Y/n) and Augustine when she moved to get away from him. Each waited for the others to say something as they sat in silence and listened to the storm.

"_I don't like him_," (Y/n) looked at Augustine as she pouted, half pleading him to do something about Mike; He mocked having his feelings hurt.

"He's _trustworthy_," Augustine whispered, deep in thought. In all honesty, he knew Mike would keep his mouth shut, but part of him felt like he should respond how she wanted to provide (Y/n) with some sort of comfort. He put on his glasses after fumbling with the nightstand.

Meeting her gaze to press further, he was cut short, "Why don't y-"

Watching as Mike pushed (Y/n) off the bed and held her in place with his foot, she was about to call for Augustine when a familiar voice sent shivers down her spine.

"What are you two doing?" Erwin yawned as he leaned against the door frame. 

"What are you doing awake?" Mike asked. He pretended he was hiding something while motioning for (Y/n) to crawl under the bed. 

"I was just gonna use the restroom, until I heard a bunch of commotion," Erwin replied. He was fighting a sarcastic comment. 

"Go to bed," Augustine shooed his son, "We're trying to plan your birthday."

"Oh," Erwin mumbled, a little surprised by the answer. "Well... alright then...goodnight, I guess." He wanted to join in, but wasn't really sure. Telling them to just make sure there was a good meal, He went back to lay down. He didn't realize how tired he was until he got to sleep in his own bed again.

Both wishing goodnight to Erwin as he walked back to the end of the hall, (Y/n) could hear them whispering to one another. Unsure of what they were talking about, she simply waited until given a cue. 

After around two minutes of waiting, Augustine lifted the sheets, "It's alright, he's _definitely_ asleep by now."

She wiped the dust from her pajamas when she stood. (Y/n) watched Mike from the corner of her eye, rubbing the hip she fell on, "..._Why_ did you do that?"

Hesitantly, Mike bit his lip. Changing from his calm and relaxed demeanor to a nervous one, Augustine shared a glance with (Y/n). 

Looking back to Mike when he finally spoke, they couldn't help but find relief in his words, with a slight worry for him as well.

"I've one of you in my crawlspace at home. _Now_, like I said, I just want to talk; I don't know how long your relationship has been going on, but I need just need some advice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, but one I felt was needed.  
If you don't really understand the story so far, Reader is a granddaughter of a political opponent who had some fame, and is now wanted so she can be sent to a camp as well.


	8. Zuschauer

It'd been almost a week since (Y/n) had spoken to Mike. 

She didn't know if she appreciated the conversation, or wished to have never spoken a word of it. 

Mike turned out to be a genuinely kind man, one who treated her with respect and care; a gentleman, as Augustine put it. He'd been hiding a girl who escaped from Hartheim about a month ago. She was considered "infirm," and got away before one of their euthanasia killings. She'd showed up to Mike beaten and bruised.

He had offered to give (Y/n) information about her family, as well. _Of course_, she took the opportunity.

Now, here she laid, unsure how to feel about what she now knew.

Levi had sent another letter. She watched the envelope from the other side of the room. It was almost like a spell had been cast on her. 

(Y/n) wipe her cheeks dry as she forced her body to sit up. She bit her lip as she thought about how to respond to her brother. She turned to the crack in the wall when Erwin started to move around. She was happy for a distraction. 

He wasn't doing anything interesting; just moving around and finding a shirt after his shower. (Y/n) had mentally berated herself more than a few times when the idea of stealing a peek of what was hiding under his clothes came to mind. 

It wasn't long before his door shut once more. Footsteps went down the stairs shortly after. Erwin had been going bike-riding everyday since he came home. He usually stayed out for around two or three hours at a time. 

Listening as the front door closed as well, (Y/n) gave Erwin a moment to lock it. She waited until his bike was heard in front of the house. She reluctantly grabbed her robe, shampoo, conditioner, soap, and razor, she made her way to the shower. 

* * *

Erwin always enjoyed riding his bike when he was younger; riding all around Berlin with his father, Mike, or both. He was going towards Mike's house, to which they planned on going back to the Smith's home after brunch.

His cheeks were pink from the cold breeze. He didn't mind it. Erwin couldn't fight the smile on his face as he greeted the neighbors.

He didn't even need to stop in front of Mike's house; the giant of a man already sat outside and simply joined Erwin as they rode towards the city square for lunch.

The clouds hung low and intimidating, yet ceased the harsh storm for the time being. They rode side by side in silence as they enjoyed the fresh smell of the earth. 

"There's going to be a harsh one tonight. _Really_ heavy," Mike finally spoke up after a long inhale. 

"Is it?" 

The taller one hummed, watching the approaching buildings. Their eyes soon fell on the university as they rode past it, hoping to catch a small glimpse of Augustine giving his lesson. 

"You told your dad where we'd be?"

Erwin nodded, "You know I tell him just about everything."

Simply nodding, Mike led the way to a local cafe. He had personally never been to it, but he was curious. 

After about a little over a quarter of an hour, both blonds locked the bikes in place while they went in to ask for a seat. They were seated at a table in the corner.

"Where'd you hear about this place?" Erwin asked after thanking the waitress for the menu.

Mike read over the menu for a moment, biting his lip, "From the girl I fancy."

"_Oooh_. What's her name?" Erwin asked as he looked over his options. This place was closed for revisions, if he remembered correctly.

The taller male glanced outside to watch the soldiers patrolling the streets, "You wouldn't know her..."

"I'd _like_ to," Erwin responded, offering a toothy grin, "You've never so much as mentioned any sort of dalliances between you and a girl to me. I'm gone for _four_ months and come back, all the sudden you _do_. I think I'd like to see what's caught your eye after all this time."

Mike scratched the back of his head, pondering whether or not to trust Erwin. He's always been a bit of a wild card; always doing the exact _opposite_ from what everyone expected of him.

Cut short when the waitress approached and asked about drinks, Mike turned to Erwin when she left, "Give it time, then I'll tell you."

"_Fine_ then. Keep your secrets," Erwin grumbled. They sat in silence before they found one another's gaze. Mike had always been the quiet type, having his first words at four; Which were only him telling Erwin he was too loud and needed to "quiet down". There was something in his aqua eyes, though; something Erwin had never seen.

"What's bothering you?" Erwin asked as he took a sip from his water after it was passed to him.

Mike continued to look out the window before looking down to the table in front of him, "Can we talk about it later?"

"What's with that Buchenwald place?" The shorter of the two asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Erwin, _please_," Mike whispered as he wiped his hands over his face, "Can we talk about this _later_?"

"Sure...sorry," Erwin bit his lip, looking out the window to see what had Mike's attention for so long.

His eyes soon landed on some of the patrolling soldiers. He was excited when he saw one of their old classmates, one they hadn't seen in years. Before he could even tell Mike, Erwin watched as their old 'friend' tripped a fragile old man on the sidewalk. Bystanders simply watched as the soldiers laughed at their elder, no one stepping in to help him.

"What the-"

Silenced when Mike sent a sharp kick straight to Erwin's tibia, the blond took a moment to feel whether the bone was broken. Looking up to his friend to question it, he was only met with a warning glare. 

Leaning in, Mike took a drink from his own cup, "Speak up against it, and you'll be sent to the camps. _Don't_ question it."

"Are you ready to order?"

Both turning to the waitress, they nodded and told her what they'd like. Watching one another for what seemed like minutes, Erwin finally sighed. "...Things are simpler in the sky."

"Probably...What'd you do to get on leave?"

"Engine failure, got a bit bruised. A _bit_ of a concussion, they think. Nothing serious; sent me home just in case," Erwin responded, fidgeting.

"That explains a lot," Mike scoffed, "They let me leave for the rest of the year as a 'reward', but I think there's a catch," he whispered. 

"What would that be?" 

Looking out the window, Mike watched as the elderly man picked his groceries up from off the ground. He wished he could help, but he was wearing the star on his arm. He didn't want his mom hearing about him getting jumped by soldiers just for helping a Jew. She'd he heartbroken.

"Not entirely sure."

Continuing their conversation about making plans for the weekend, the men decided they'd like to go fishing on the Havel River. They hadn't been fishing together in almost a year, an activity they'd enjoyed together since their youth. 

Within the hour, they exited the small cafe. "Want to go back to my place and play checkers?"

Turning to Erwin, Mike faked a pained expression, "It always hurts; Watching you lose."

"Says _you_," Erwin recoiled, laughing when the other nudged him away. 

"Yeah, fine. My sister is gonna be home later, so let's take as_ long_ as possible," the taller one sighed, inspecting the clouds overhead. 

Leading the way, Erwin took the back way home. Riding his bicycle along the aquaduct, he wasn't surprised when Mike was never far away. Little words were exchanged on the ride home, but they stopped at Mike's house for a moment when he told Erwin his mom asked him to water the plants. 

Receiving Mike's definition of a 'playful' punch after Erwin called him a "Mama's boy," they turned in the direction of the Smith household.

The final three blocks back to Erwin's house only took them around three minutes as they raced; Mike winning with his long legs, and Erwin blaming the kick to the leg. Waiting for Erwin to open the gate, Mike looked around. Looking up at the window that seemed to serve no purpose, he established it must be (Y/n)'s room

"_Mike_, it's open," Erwin called back, unlocking the front door. 

"Sorry," he muttered, closing the gate behind him. Picking up his own bike, he followed Erwin to put them in the shed in the backyard. Slowing slightly, Mike noted that (Y/n) had been downstairs while there was no one home. He followed Erwin with the hope to be able to get a word with her later.

Sitting across from Mike at the table as they got the checker board ready, Erwin watched his friend. He's been rather reserved, even for his quiet self. 

"Are you ready to talk about it?" Erwin asked quietly, watching from the corner of his eyes as Mike focused his attention to him.

Sighing, Mike glanced out the window, "Sure, I guess...just promise to keep it between us, and _only_ us?"

Erwin froze as he let Mike finish. They'd always been open with one another, as long as he could remember. Deciding it must be seriously important to Mike, Erwin nodded reluctantly, "I promise."

* * *

Setting the envelope in the newspaper on Augustine's desk, (Y/n) let her hand linger on it. Part of her wanted to tear it up, but part of her knew it should be sent. 

Tilting her head to better listen to the approaching bicycles in front of the house, she took the other envelope and quietly walked towards the office. Looking over the railing for a moment, she watched as Erwin walked in with a bright smile on his face as he waited for Mike.

He seemed so happy, cheerful, and overall excited; a _complete_ contrast from how (Y/n) felt. While he was well-kept in his button up tucked into his trousers, only part of her shirt was tucked into her skirt as her hair fell loosely in her face. 

Watching Mike walk in shortly after, (Y/n) turned towards the corner. Putting the envelope between her teeth, she carefully opened the panel and went through, latching it behind her. 

Sitting at the vanity, she avoided looking in the mirror. Tired of looking at her eyes swollen from crying, face pale from lack of sunlight, and hair messy from negligence, she simply watched the envelope in front of her. 

Cautiously opening it, she pulled out the letter from the informant. Hovering it above a flame, (Y/n) carefully took it away when the words appeared. She found herself watching the paper as if it would do something rather than reading it.

Groaning, (Y/n) rubbed her temples. Taking the paper in hand, she began scanning the letter. Of course, it was simply more bad news, one after the next.

Putting the letter in a bag with the others, (Y/n) climbed in bed, pulling the thick blanket over herself. Glancing to the clock, she found that it wasn't even noon yet. Turning over to wallow in her own self-loathing, she closed her eyes in hopes it would do something to comfort her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like we need more focus Erwin in the story, it's been pretty centralized on the reader. There's gonna be more Erwin, I promise. I'm aiming to finally have things come together here in a minute, thanks to whoever's gotten this far.


	9. Rauch

Mike had gone home after three rounds of chess. He'd only won once. He insisted on leaving before the storm started, though. Looking out the window now, Erwin understood why. 

The lightening illuminated the city, dark to avoid air-raids. Thunder seemed to shake the house on its foundation, while the rain was loud against the walls.

"Normally, they'd tell us to go into the basement in the event of a raid, but I'm afraid it might flood," Augustine sighed as he leaned on the doorway, looking for an opening to check on (Y/n).

Erwin simply continued to watch the storm, "No need to worry about that; no one would be able to fly in such weather. Too hazardous."

Humming, Augustine lit a candle and set it on the table. Taking a book from the shelf, he opened it as he sat in his favorite arm chair beside the dying flames in the fireplace.

Watching his father for a moment, Erwin smiled. It only ever took seconds for his father to get lost in a story, a notorious look on his face that gave away his distraction; a look his son loved. 

Mimicking his father, Erwin picked out a random book from the shelf. Brushing off the dusty cover of War and Peace, he sat on the floor leaning against his father's legs, trying to get some of the candlelight to see the ink on the page.

* * *

Stuck in her room during the storm, (Y/n) was drawing in her sketchbook. Waiting to see when Augustine would run by, she glanced at the clock when the lightning struck.

Mentally groaning, she ate some of the bread she snuck up earlier. The storm was so violent, it made her stomach twist with dread. It felt like something was going to go wrong again. 

Setting the pencil down, (Y/n) listened to the storm for a moment. It was _so_ loud, she couldn't even hear herself think. Reaching to the jar in the corner, she began chewing on a biscuit. 

Jumping when the thunder was abnormally loud, shaking the house, she froze. Standing on shaky legs, she put her sketchbook in the bag with the rest of her letters. 

Grabbing the photo album as well, and any other source of comfort she felt like she needed for the night, (Y/n) walked towards the crawlspace. Opening the latch, she looked around the dark office.

It was _definitely_ more comforting than her hobbit-hole. Leaving the latch open if someone was heard coming up the stairs, (Y/n) sat on the couch, angling herself so she could watch the rain without the risk of being seen.

Finally realizing how tired she was, (Y/n) simple continued to watch the rain fall. Wrapping the blanket on the couch around her shoulders, she quickly fell asleep in the warm room. It was far more comfortable than the crawlspace.

* * *

Walking up the stairs to put on some pajamas, Erwin walked by the office, finding the door cracked. Closing it as he passed, he hummed his little tune as he walked into his room.

Picking out a pair of sweats from the dresser, Erwin undressed and listened to the rain knocking on the window. Turning towards the wall with the crack in it for a second, a thought planted itself in his head. 

He'd never questioned it before; he grew up in this house and knew every inch of it, but with a storm this heavy, he'd hear the rain against that wall. Walking closer for a second, Erwin peeked through the crack. 

It was pitch black, nothing to see. Waiting for a strike of lightning, he gave up when nothing happened. Turning away from the crack, Erwin put on a shirt as he sat on the bed. 

It was probably just some gap in the foundation anyway; There was a closet between his room and the office. Both only had one window while the closet was, well, a closet. The middle window must just be a cosmetic thing.

Pulling on a pair of socks to protect his feet from the cold ground, he listened as his father walked to his room. Standing and stretching his sore muscles, Erwin rolled his shoulder as it popped painfully. 

Catching the smallest smell of something off, Erwin took a moment to pinpoint what it was. Looking towards the hall when a commotion was heard, he was worried his father had fallen.

* * *

Waking up when the door clicked, (Y/n) looked towards the sound. Hoping it would have been Augustine, a glance to the clock showed that she'd only slept for two hours.

Laying back down cuddled into the pillows on the couch, she watched the rain pelt the window beside her. Resting her eyes to fall back asleep, a tired yawn left the girl's lips. 

Almost asleep, she listened as Augustine's footsteps, quiet and light, echoed down the hall. Debating trying to go and talk to him, (Y/n) laid deeper into the cushions. 

That was, until she smelled the fainted scent of smoke. Panicking, she stood quickly and made her way to the opened crawlspace. Tripping on the blanket, (Y/n) landed on the floor painful and loud.

Rushing into the small hallway and into the room, she found that her oil lamp was still alight, she picked it up as the room was inspected. Finding nothing was wrong, she realized something was _really_ wrong. 

The smoke was more obvious now. Rushing out of the crawlspace and almost slipping on the blanket again, (Y/n) went to make sure Augustine was aware. She reached for the handle of the door knob within seconds.

Opening it to find the lit hallway, (Y/n)'s (e/c) eyes met blue ones. Except, they weren't those normal blue eyes that she'd been looking into for the past three months; these were younger, unfamiliar, _confused_ blue eyes.

Taking a moment to come back to reality, (Y/n) swallowed the saliva in her mouth as she waited for Erwin to be the first to say something.


	10. Tee-Talk

Looking up as footsteps were heard from the corner, (Y/n) saw Erwin watching her. Sat with her chin on her knees on the corner of her bed, he noted that there was the most distance between them that the room provided. Of course there was.

He looked around the dark space, eyes adjusting as he inspected it. It wasn't the biggest room, but it wasn't the smallest either; it was about the size of his own. While he expected it to smell dusty, it actually seemed clean; Cleaner than his own room, if he had be honest to himself. 

Watching him as he walked towards the bed, he felt along the wall and found the crack. Peeking through it, he inspected his room perfectly. She could see everything from here if she wanted, but mainly his window was at the best angle. 

Looking back as his father stood by the the small hall, they each waited for the others to speak. 

Augustine had convinced Erwin to _at least_ listen to them, until the firefighters came to put out the shed, which the neighbors noticed was struck by lightning. Along with the firefighters, some SS officers came. That was another issue within itself.

Claiming it was mandatory, they insisted on searching the house. They didn't seem completely satisfied with the inspection- Tearing their house apart and leaving a huge mess- but they left after inviting themselves to some tea, biscuits, and taking their sweet time in the home. 

Now, _well_ past midnight, the three of them finally had time to have a that conversation. Looking at the girl in the corner, they didn't hold eye contact for long until she looked away in submission. 

Approaching her, Erwin gently reached for her arm. Something in his chest hurt when she flinched away. He didn't take it personally; Decided to make himself stay unbiased until he knew more. 

Helping her stand, he nodded to himself as he licked his lips. He didn't know what to think. Patting (Y/n) on the back, he gently pushed her towards his father so they could go to the kitchen for a civil conversation. 

* * *

Sitting across from Erwin, (Y/n) watched the table in front of her, unable to speak. It was ironic; She'd wanted to talk to him _so_ bad, but now kept her mouth shut in his presence. an annoyed chuckle left her lips. 

"_What's_ so funny?" 

Risking a glance when he finally spoke up, Erwin's face was calm, yet his eyes were piercing. Intimidated, she looked towards Augustine, who prepared a kettle to boil. 

Watching the man across from her shift closer, the atmosphere in the room only seemed to thicken as time went by. He'd purposely blocked her view of Augustine; Her source of comfort.

"I agreed to listen, yet you're not saying anything," Erwin spoke gently, inspecting the girl across from him. Watching as she looked at him with eyes that were _faintly_ familiar, he waited for an answer. 

"Erwin, _please_," Augustine called across the room, "Can you be nice to her?"

The male in question only seemed to watch her with those intimidating eyes, "What's your name?" 

"(Y/n)," she responded, voice low and weak. Biting her lip, she chose to watch his folded hands rather than his eyes. 

Watching as he sat up straight, suddenly intrigued with a hint of surprise, a crooked grin formed on his face as he kept silent. Her heart was racing as he inspected her.

"_Geez_... You could walk out all around the city, and no one would know it's you...Why are you hiding?"

"I don't have papers..." She mumbled, cautious and confused and by his change in demeanor. Playing with the hem of her shirt, a glance was given to Augustine. He simply watched them; Like how you want kids to make sure they're not mean to one another.

Humming, Erwin glanced to his father as well. "They've been asking for papers everywhere we go, haven't they?"

Nodding in agreement, Augustine stroked his beard, "A _vast_ majority, yes..."

"Why don't you go to America with your '_mobster_' brother?" Erwin asked. She noted that it was a bit rude; He actually seemed genuinely interested, though.

"I don't know his _exact_ job, but he says it's safer for me here; which says a _lot_, I guess..." (Y/n) clarified, rubbing her left forearm. 

Erwin only nodded, watching her. She looked so different than what he'd remembered; She didn't have any makeup on, her hair was down and natural, and she wasn't wearing extravagant clothes.

He now understood why she hadn't been found. He looked away when he realized she was growing nervous.

Turning when the kettle was heard behind him, Augustine brought it to the table. Handing the others a cup, they sat in silence and listened to the rain for some time. 

"I found her on my way back from seeing you off at the station back in May," Augustine spoke, watching the window. 

Looking at Erwin when he looked at her, she held the warm cup between both hands, "...He pushed me into a hedge."

"I pushed you _behind_ a hedge so those SS officers wouldn't _shoot_ you; Don't twist this around on _me_," he cut in, waving his finger for clarity, much to Erwin's amusement. 

Listening to his chuckling, (Y/n) couldn't help but laugh herself. Whether it was just nerves or actually finding comfort in this conversation, she started to become comfortable.

Sitting in silence once more, they drank their tea. After quite some time, Erwin finally spoke up, clearly tired and wanting to get to the bottom of everything son he could sleep.

"Why are you hiding, exactly?"

Eyes suddenly on (Y/n), she set the warm cup down, growing self conscious. Glancing to Augustine, they shared a short, silent conversation.

"We've been labeled traitors; My grandfather didn't agree with the Führer, so he stripped of his position and my family was sent to the Ghettos..." She began, barely above a whisper

"You don't know what it's like in the Ghettos..."

"I've heard horrible things about them...and Dachau..." Erwin admitted, sudden guilt building in his stomach. She seemed to be as honest as can be. The more he thought about what he'd heard about it all the more he was angry with himself; Why would he send someone to a place like that?

"My grandmother was gassed, my grandfather died in an accident, my uncle is being forced to provide labor, and my mother is missing," (Y/n) spoke with a weak voice, wiping her cheek when the warm tears began to fall. 

Augustine simply provided a tissue as he listened, clearly having heard the story before. Erwin simply watched. From the little she said, he slowly realized it backed up everything he's heard. Taking a moment, Erwin realized why Mike didn't want to have to work as a guard. 

"How did you get away?" He asked quietly, a hand covering his mouth as he listened. He'd heard stories, but nothing first-hand. 

"Well, that's the thing. I didn't _want_ to, but my family made me. At the ghetto, when the SS were getting ready to take us to the train station, they kept..._eyeing_ me, is the best way the out it. Before we left, they kept trying to get me alone..."

Watching one another, (Y/n) bit her lip, "My mother...She let them force themselves onto her just so they'd leave me alone. They all sent me away because they overheard them saying they'd separate us during the gassing...

"...I'd much rather take a bullet than be raped, so if you turn me in, just know that they'll pay the ransom even if I'm turned in dead," She told him in a deadpan. 

Suddenly overwhelmed, Erwin let out a heavy sigh. That was a lot of pressure...

After about a minute or two, he made his decision. 

Standing silently, he'd already made up his mind halfway through her words. He turned away, causing (Y/n) to panic;

Until he opened the damned fridge. 

Setting the leftover desserts on the table and sitting in his original spot once he brought knives, forks, and plates, Erwin simply offered them a smile as he took a piece of cake.

Meeting their confusion, he shrugged with a defeated smile. He was raised better; There was no way he would send her to get abused in such a way.

"We're going to be stuck with one another for the time being...May as well enjoy it."

Almost crying from relief, (Y/n) held her face in her hands. Offering a smile when they tried to calm her, she looked at Erwin, wide-eyed and confused.

"_Thank you_," she smiled, wiping the happy tears from her face. She couldn't help but laugh; he had her _terrified_ there for a second, only to end up getting something sweet to eat.

"Don't worry about it," Erwin mumbled, watching the happiness she radiated. Happy he could make her week just by allowing her be safe, it brought a smile to his own face when he realized it must have been a long time since she'd felt that way.


	11. 1. September

Looking towards the front when Erwin walked through the front door, (Y/n) went back to the stove when she knew it was him. They shared a glance when he walked into the kitchen and set down a bag of fresh fruit. They weren't exactly sure of how to speak to one another. 

"It smells good," Erwin began after some moments of silence, trying to make conversation as he put the fruit in a bowl. 

Watching him as he walked by, (Y/n) nodded, "Thank you....I thought you were still asleep."

"I woke up early, so I decided to get some stuff..._Speaking of_," he responded, reaching into the bag and pulling out an orange, "I thought you needed some of these, you look a bit pale. Scurvy doesn't exactly sound _pleasant_."

Setting the spatula down gently, she hesitantly took the orange from him. Flattered to be kept in mind, a smile was given to him, "Thank you."

Nodding, they stood in silence again as she waited for the buns to finish in the oven. Some distance between them, (Y/n) was watching the backyard, wincing when her eyes found the remains of the shed, "How _old_ was that thing?"

"Been here since the house was built in 1890. It was pretty dry, so it's not a surprise it went up. My father and I were going to take it down later," Erwin responded, standing next to her. 

Humming, (Y/n) jumped when the timer went off, offering Erwin a face when he chuckled. Turning it off and taking the oven mitts he offered her, she walked towards the oven. 

Opening, she could feel his eyes on the back of her skull. She couldn't blame him; Erwin was as cautious of her as she was of him.

She set the buns on the counter to cool. (Y/n) began to prepare plates as Augustine walked into the kitchen, wishing both of them good morning. 

Setting Augustine's plate and coffee mug in front of him as he sat, (Y/n) walked back to prepare another plate. Handing it to Erwin when he waited beside her, they exchanged a full plate with an empty one. 

Joining them at the table, (Y/n) sat across from Erwin and beside Augustine. Watching her food in front of her, all she could think about was the daily newspaper. 

"How did you sleep?" Augustine asked, enjoying the cinnamon pancakes.

Glancing up for a second, (Y/n) swallowed her food, "I slept fine, How about you?"

"I was alright. How about you, Erwin? How'd you sleep?"

"Like a rock, I just wish I didn't go to bed at _three in the morning,_" He joked with a scoff, "Woke up early, and decided to get some stuff. Fruit, primarily."

Humming, they sat in silence as they enjoyed breakfast together. Silently ignoring Erwin, who was watching her throughout the meal, (Y/n) watched the window above the sink. 

"Have you seen the papers, father?" Erwin asked quietly, taking his attention away from the girl. There was an edge in his voice that the others picked up on.

"No, I haven't...Did something serious happen?" Augustine asked, lowering his mug. He'd usually read the newspaper during breakfast, but decided against it so he could make sure Erwin and (Y/n) behaved. 

Sharing a knowing glance with Erwin, (Y/n) bit her lip. Meeting Augustine's concerned and expecting eyes, she sighed, "Germany invaded Poland...."

"We're officially at war," Erwin finished, finishing his breakfast. Taking a drink from his orange-juice, he waited for his father's reaction.

When the silence lasted far too long for comfort, Erwin and (Y/n) shared a look as they waited for Augustine to speak. Watching him from the corner of their eyes, they stayed silent when neither could think of anything to say. 

Finally deciding to stand, (Y/n) took the men's plates as she went to the sink to clean them. Listening to the two behind her, she was eager to see what they'd say. 

"What's going to happen to you?" Augustine finally asked, barely above a whisper. 

"I went by the office this morning, after I read the paper," Erwin responded, cleaning his hands with a napkin, "Krueger told me my leave was extended until the end of the year...make sure everything's healed before I go fight on the front. I have to go to the doctor for a checkup later."

Humming, Augustine watched (Y/n) as she stood by the sink. Biting his lip, he looked away when she turned around. 

"If we want it to be over quickly, we should hope America joins soon," Erwin thought aloud, drinking his own coffee, "But in all honesty, I don't think they'll want to."

"They _are_ still getting over their economic troubles from the depression. I don't know if we should count on them, but hopefully it gets figured out," Augustine added, stroking his beard.

Standing in silence, the three waited as they thought about what to speak about. Augustine was worried about his son and his career, and the girl he was hiding. Erwin was stressed about having to fight in the war, and possibly leaving his father alone. (Y/n) was wondering what the sudden change meant about her; Would they still be willing to help her, or would they just turn her in for the ransom?

"I guess your stay with us will be extended...I'm happy you're still here, but I wish it was under better circumstances," Augustine thought aloud, offering a pained smile to (Y/n).

"That's two of us..." (Y/n) responded with a hint of relief, drying her hands on the towel, "Hopefully it'll be over quickly..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the story is finally getting somewhere. I know this chapter is shorter, but I'm planning on moving things along and already have some stuff planned.


	12. Schneiden

Looking towards the backdoor when it opened, (Y/n) offered a small smile to Augustine and Erwin, "I made lunch for you two. There's fresh lemonade, if you'd like a glass?"

"Yes please," Augustine grinned back, "Erwin cut his hand; Can you take a look at it, please?"

Setting the pitcher down, (Y/n) offered the cups to both of them. Silently requesting Erwin's hand with her own, his skin met hers, warm from the physical activities. 

Moving the cloth and seeing a large gash in the center of his palm, she winced.

"Yeah, that's how it _feels_," Erwin chuckled. 

"A moment," she told them, setting their plates in front of them. Walking to the bathroom to get the first aid kit, the men were left in the kitchen. 

"She's..._sweet_," Erwin spoke after a moment of silence, enjoying the sandwich with his free hand, "_Helluva_ cook, too."

"Yes, (Y/n)'s cooked for me since I took her in. I can't complain; I haven't had food this good since your mother was around," Augustine smiled to himself, enjoying the fresh lemonade. 

"Well, then, my mother truly was treating you good," Erwin responded, watching the ghost of a smile on his father's face. 

"How'd you cut your hand?" (Y/n) asked, setting the box on the table as she sat beside Erwin. Taking his hand once again, she looked over the wound. It wasn't deep, per se, but definitely needed a stitch or two.

"A nail that I didn't see," he responded, watching her. He'd found himself watching her more than he should, even though she seemed harmless. 

"Hmmm..." she responded, interrupting his thoughts, "Well, I'll clean it the best I can, then you should go and get a tetanus shot. I can't do stitches for you, either."

"Alright...." Erwin hummed, watching as (Y/n) walked towards the sink. 

"I hope this isn't a rude question, but I need to get some groceries. May I borrow some cash, (Y/ n)? I've been to the bank a lot lately," Augustine asked, enjoying his sandwich. 

"Of course, I'll get some in a moment," she hummed, sitting beside Erwin once more. 

"Oh yeah," Erwin interrupted after a moment, testing the warm water in the bowl she set down. Hissing when the cloth met his hand, (Y/n) muttered an apology and asked if he could finish what he was saying.

"Mike's gonna come for a visit later. Probably spend the night again," he croaked out, watching the cut on his hand as it was cleaned. 

"Yeah, Mike's nice. Last time I met him, he was a bit off, but he's alright," she responded, setting the cloth aside and preparing an alcohol wipe, much to Erwin's dismay. 

Chuckling when Erwin almost yelped as the alcohol met the cut, (Y/n) offering a playful smile to Erwin's sharp eyes. "Sorry, it just reminds me of when my uncle cut his hand on his knife."

"Purposefully?" Augustine asked, sipping the fresh lemonade. Excited to seeing them getting along, he simply stayed on the sidelines as they interacted. It was like introducing a cat and a bird.

"_No_, he was trying to do tricks. He threw it at the dart board, and he didn't stop when my mom yelled at him, so when it hit the pipe she was yelling about and came back at him, he tried to catch it," she explained, beginning to wrap Erwin's hand in gauze. 

"Reminds me of you and Mike in your youth," Augustine chuckled to his son, helping himself to some of the fresh lemon squares.

"Alright, go ahead and finish your lunch and then go to the hospital," (Y/n) told Erwin, turning to make her own plate.

* * *

Lying on the couch, (Y/n) quietly read the new letters she had received. The informant had more disappointing information. She didn't feel completely devastated, though; she was just happy Erwin didn't throw her under the bus when the house was inspected. He did, however, voice his hesitancy when they cleaned the house this morning.

Looking up when she heard people on the front porch, she was relieved when she heard the familiar voices of the Smith men. 

Waving when they walked in, carrying as many groceries as they could carry, (Y/n) closed the door behind them. Halting Erwin just outside the kitchen, she asked to see his hand. 

"How many stitches did you get?" She asked, cautiously inspecting the thick bandages.

"_Twelve_. It was far from pleasant," he scoffed, adjusting the bag in his free arm. 

"I can imagine...Leave the bags on the counter and I'll take care of them," (Y/n) smiled, following them into the kitchen.

"I'll go call Mike real quick, see what time he wanted to be here," Erwin spoke gently, waiting by the doorway when he felt awkward from the lack of activity. He'd only need one hand for the phone.

"He wanted to come late; He's busy babysitting his nieces and nephews again. He said to expect him past dark, so around seven-ish," Augustine replied over his shoulder, putting the fresh meat and vegetables in the fridge. He'd answered the phone earlier.

"Hmm. Alright. Well, (Y/n)... you wouldn't happen to like chess, would you?" Erwin asked once she closed the pantry door, folding the cloth bags in her hands. 

Thinking it over for a few moments, she finally smiled, "My grandfather used to make me play so he could laugh at my confusion. If you want some entertainment, I can play a round or two?"

Chuckling, Erwin nodded. That was oddly sweet, "I'll go get the chessboard. I'll be right back," he waved, walking out of the kitchen. 

Catching Augustine watching her, (Y/n) shrugged, "He's been nicer to me than I expected, to be honest."

"That's how he is. Don't be fooled; Chess is his way of getting to know how someone's mind works. He's still inspecting you through and through," He responded, enjoying another cup of lemonade. It was almost as good as his sister-in-law's. He'd never voice that, though.

"Yeah, I figured. I've caught him looking here and there," she mumbled, adjusting her cuffs. 

"Give him time, he'll genuinely warm up to you," Augustine offered, watching the girl.

"I hope," she quietly grumbled, shrugging when her eyes met his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter-ish chapter, planning on starting to move the story along in the next chapter. I have it planned out, and will be hoping to get the next chapter up asap.


	13. Qualitätszeit

Hurriedly walking through the dark, Mike cautiously held the girl beside him. Hoping to get to Erwin's quickly, he was cautious in the event an officer would stop and ask for papers. 

Squeezing her hand and glancing back when she refused to move for a second, he took a moment to coax her to continue. 

"It's alright, just one more block. You'll be perfectly fine," Mike whispered gently, relived when her legs started to work once more, "I won't let anyone hurt you, alright?"

Continuing to walk reluctantly along the sidewalk together, Mike was relieved to see the Smith household come into view. Pointing to it, he licked his cold, dry lips. "That's it."

Slowing their pace so she could watch the flowers flowing along the water, they finally came to a stop at the gate. Opening it and letting her through, Mike caught a figure out of the corner of his eye. 

Silently encouraging her to ignore it as he did, they closed the gate behind them and hurried to knock on the door before the figure could come in earshot, pretending it was the weather to blame for their pace. 

Holding the black forest cake, the girl watched Mike's back as they waited for an answer. The telltale crunching of a soldiers boots and the feeling of eyes burning into her skull were enough to make her almost begin to shake; until the door finally opened. 

Following Mike inside when he motioned for her to follow, she watched him and the the other blond men wave to someone behind her. 

Listening to them speak german back and forth, _and complaining about the cold,_ she found the way to the kitchen and walked inside, pausing when she saw a (H/c)[ette] woman just inside. 

* * *

Helping with the dinner, (Y/n) took the potatoes to drain them. Asking Erwin for the potato-masher, he paused when they heard the faint knocking inside. 

Taking the masher from him as he went to check the door, she went to the fridge for some milk. Walking back to the stove, she paused from the movement in the corner of her eye. 

Meeting a small brunette girl holding a box, (Y/n) couldn't help but notice the panic in her icy eyes. They watched one another for some time, neither moving as they waited for the other to say something.

"You can set that on the counter..." (Y/n) spoke up, taking her attention from Mike's tag-along. Muttering a shaky apology that was almost inaudible, the new girl set the box where she was told and waited in place. 

Relieved when the men made their way in, Mike led the girl to the table. "_This_ is Luka. Luka, He's Augustine, He's Erwin, and she's (Y/n)."

Waving to the others, Luka seemed even smaller beside Mike. Deciding to listen to the conversation behind her, (Y/n) checked the Bratwurst in the oven. 

"So, ummm..." Erwin began, watching Mike's guest, "You never told me you had a girlfriend?"

Chuckling, the taller male scratched his chin, "She's a girl I've been hiding, in the same boat as (Y/n), just different situation..." Glancing over her shoulder, she watched the slight embarrassment in their eyes.

"Jewish?" Erwin asked, sitting beside his friend. Watching Luka, (Y/n) got some plates from the cupboard as Augustine pulled the sausages from the oven. 

"No, she left Hartheim. Showed up at my house one day asking for her family... she had nowhere else to go, so I let her stay," Mike muttered, standing to make a plate, "I'll get you some," he turned to Luka, offering her a smile.

* * *

Dinner was quiet; mainly the men exchanging words about work and small anecdotes. Now the men were all out back showing Mike what happened to the shed. 

Sitting in the living room with Luka, (Y/n) was drawing in her sketchbook in an effort to kill time. Deciding to try her luck, she looked up from the book and the figure sitting on the edge of the couch, "So...how's Mike been to you?"

Seemingly jumping from the sudden noise, their eyes met. Speaking after a moment, (Y/n) had to strain her ears to hear the gentle voice.

"He's sweet.....I like it when he's around; he makes everything so much easier..."

Nodding, they waited for a few moments. "Where's Hartheim?"

"...Austria."

"_Really_? How'd you get _here_?" (Y/n) asked, thinking about what Mike had first said about her. There was no way a girl of her size travelled _that_ far all alone.

"Waited until everyone was sleep, and walked out basically..." Luka mumbled, a little louder, "They send the 'loonies' there," she added, noticing the confused look on the other's face.

"Oh...can I ask why you were sent there?" (Y/n) asked, setting her book aside. 

Sitting in silence for some time, she thought Luka either didn't hear her or didn't want to talk until she finally spoke, "My mom took me to and from the doctor a lot...mainly because she thought I 'wasn't quite right'. She was senile, though. She ended up sending me away after some...'things' went down at home, and my custody went to the state...My mom told me my dad died and brother went to America; But she was the only one who checked the mail on time. A letter from my dad said otherwise, so I'm looking for him. I lost the address on my way here... Mike lives in my old house."

"I hope I'm not intruding too much, but Mike said you were beat up when he found you?" (Y/ n) asked, hoping to not overstep a boundary.

Chuckling from the memories, Luka bit her lip, "Yeah. Right as I was gonna knock, he opened the door. I was just gonna leave, but he wouldn't let me; When I came across the border, some German soldiers jumped me. I guess I was lucky they thought I was a child, because their commander made them leave me alone before they could do anything more than a beating..."

Nodding, (Y/n) silently watched the pillows in front of her. 

"...How'd you get to stay here?" Luka asked quietly. Deciding that it was fair to share their circumstances together, the woman in question sighed. 

"_First_, we were forced out of our homes to live in a ghetto. After the ghetto was evacuated, my family more forced me leave the station than anything; those soldiers wanted to '_get me alone_,' so _trust_ me, I took the chance," (Y/n) spoke gently, quietly playing with her pencil as they shared a grimace.

"I've stayed with a few families....the last one got pregnant with their first child, and didn't want to risk it. Would have appreciated if they'd just told me instead of trying to turn me in, though...Found Augustine in a park, and he _pushed me behind the bushes_ after I'd explained it all to him. Told me it was so I didn't get shot...Fast forward about four months, and here we are," (Y/n) finished with a smile. 

Humming in response, there was silent mutual agreement to sit in silence. Luka didn't seem much for conversation, and (Y/n) couldn't help but feel a little exhausted. 

Making note to try to get to know Luka in the future, her sketchbook was picked back up as she opened it. 

* * *

"How'd you cut your hand?" Mike asked, enjoying a cup on tea on the patio. Settling into one of the chairs, Erwin chuckled when it let out a pathetic creak from his size.

Sitting beside him, Erwin ran a hand through his hair, "The shed. Apparently, there was a nail I didn't see." 

"Hmm. Yeah, your dad said that it got struck. What are the chances?" The taller of the two chuckled, scratching his stubble. 

"That's when you met (Y/n), huh?" He asked, turning to the shorter blond as Augustine joined them with a fresh kettle of tea.

"...Yeah?" They responded, not entirely surprised by his guess. 

Humming Mike silently groaned, "Yeah. I was stationed at a ghetto once...the conditions are _horrible_. Everyone's so cramped, everything's dirty, and everything smells. I remember hearing about the one she was at; some of the teen boys tried to 'rebel' and set some stuff on fire to distract the SS so their families could get away.."

"How'd that work?" Augustine asked, remembering that (Y/n) had spoken of something similar before. 

"Half got away, half were lined up and shot. That's where they thought she left," Mike hummed, quietly thinking aloud. He'd always been a quiet individual, but just the ghettos alone made him comparable to mute; the thought of having to work in the camps made his stomach turn. 

"Anyway, is it okay if Luka stays here for a minute? About a week? I doubt it'll really be that long, but my squad wants to come for a visit this week before they leave for the front lines; just until it's safe?" Mike asked, sounding like a worried child to say the least. 

Knowing that Mike would look after (Y/n) if asked, Augustine didn't even think twice, "As long as you need, she can stay. I'll just have to talk to her about our rules, though."

Relieved, Mike muttered a quick thanks. Looking to Erwin, he offered a questioning look.

"Nothing, it's just...What happens if we all got caught?" Erwin whispered, stress evident in his voice, "You know they'll send us with those girls..."

"Oh, don't worry," Augustine mumbled back, careful to keep quiet from the neighbor's party next door, "(Y/n)'s brother hired some people to help look after us, keep us free of suspicion. They're the reason they're looking for her in Munich right now," he informed, running a hand over his beard. 

Humming, Erwin gently brought his tea to his lips. He was only starting to somewhat trust the woman already staying with him, and now another? 

"Why's Luka hiding anyway? If she's a German girl, she can be free," Erwin asked, a hint of curiosity and accusation in his voice.

"You know how they're treating the Jews, advocating for the 'Aryan' people. _We_ all fit the bill, so _we_ don't have to worry. (Y/n)'s grandfather opposed the Führer, and now he wants even _her_ gone. It'd be ignorant to think that the ill and disabled would be safe," Mike hummed, growing quiet after a moment, "She's just kind of..._quiet_, doesn't like being touched much, no eye contact... more stuff like that, sets her apart. She slight has brain damage, too."

"So, She's just not mentally developed or something?" Erwin asked, digesting the information.

"Talk to her, it's like talking to anyone else. She's just...you can tell there's something up, you just can't pinpoint _what_ it is," Mike murmured, ignoring the unintentional insult. 

Humming, their conversation was interrupted by the neighbor's children peeking over the fence, "Excuse us, but can you toss our ball back?"

Smiling as if they weren't openly talking about information that could even get them killed, Mike stood to look for it in the darkness. Shielded by his large shadow, he joked with the boys for a moment about being unable to find it. 

"What do you think of all of this?" Augustine asked, watching his god-son toss the ball back over the fence, the young children marvelling at how high he threw it. 

Erwin sighed, thinking it over. Lifting a bushy eyebrow, he looked at his father. The candles were dying now, slightly illuminating his face, reflecting off his glasses. Taking a moment to burn the image into his memories, the younger man ran his hands along his legs. 

"I'm not sure. I don't want you _or_ Mike to get into trouble; Mike's hard as nails, and you've noticed how he acts when the camps are brought up. I just....honestly?" Erwin whispered, leaning closer to his father and scratching the back of his neck. 

Heart sinking a moment, Augustine nodded, "Honestly."

Erwin nodded, rubbing his colds hands against one another, "I'm just....scared of being alone, I guess..I don't want to be an orphan. And I don't want to lose my- _basically_\- brother. I just don't want to lose my family, and I don't know if it's worth the risk..."

"...I have a feeling it is," Augustine whispered, resting a hand on Erwin's shoulder. 

Groaning for a moment when Mike pulled them in a hug, more to bug both of them, Erwin chuckled when they heard the door. 

"Look what Luka's got," (Y/n) said quietly, holding something in her hands. 

Jumping when the flash of light illuminated the space, it was gone as soon as it came. Pushing Mike away, the giant man went to Luka, inviting her over with them. 

Looking to (Y/n) when she was waving a piece of paper in the air. Offering a smile when she offered it to him, he took it with his free hand. 

Smiling when he realized it was a photograph, the three men looked it over curiously. It was a small, black and white image, but something about it pulled at Erwin's heart; His father, Mike, and him, all holding either a ghost of a smile or a crooked grin, caught off guard as they enjoying their time together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I shamelessly throwing in my own Oc? Yes, I am. 
> 
> If some things aren't clear;  
-I did my best to describe autism, which I know isn't great, but it's all just a minimalistic description. (Luka is on the autism spectrum; would be more clear in how she's written)  
-There's hint of trauma here (Reader doesn't like smoke, reminds her of the ghettos and when they were evacuated, Mike doesn't like the camps or ghettos, he's been in both and he can't stand them, Luka was abused as a child)
> 
> Hoping to be focusing more on Erwin in the upcoming chapters, and having more interactions between him and reader. I hope this was a good chapter! Any and all constructive criticism would be appreciated, thank you!


	14. Ein Vogel in einem Käfig

It was now September fifth. Those in the Smith household have been diligently huddled around the newspaper every morning since the first, hoping for any hint of relief in the near future. 

Flipping the page and skimming through the tiresome propaganda, (Y/n) was more focused on the record than the actual newspaper. Silently mourning when the song ended, she stood to change it. 

Picking up the dusty vinyl, she felt her heart sink for a moment at the sight of Wladysaw Szpilman. She hadn't visited him in a minute, but would see him when her family visited Poland and had the honor to play with him a handful of times. 

Shuddering from the memory that's haunted her for days, she silently recalled how she'd actually learned about the war. (Y/n) woke up to make breakfast, and was listening to the radio. Humming along to the tune, she remembered the feeling of her skin crawling when she listened to Szpilman being removed from his piano by the Germans. 

Silently coming back to reality, she wiped a tear away as she put the vinyl on the record; first her family, then her friends, now a mentor? Just how many more will it take for the Nazis to be satisfied? 

Turning back to the couch, (Y/n) watched Luka for a second. They were about the same age; she was eighteen, just a year younger than (Y/n). It didn't take long until she realized the tiny brunette was pretty taciturn in nature, and overall avoided any and all eye contact. Everyone in the house had soon come to realize why Mike was concerned she'd become a target as well, and (Y/n) found herself wanting to help protect her.

Deciding to let Luka enjoy her puzzles in peace, (Y/n) went upstairs to get her journal that she'd kept for the past two years. She'd been reading over it for the past couple of days, and was only a little disappointed to see how she'd gone from a simple, excitable girl to such a depressed woman with a morbid outlook on the world encompassing her. 

Getting the journal from the bag, (Y/n) turned around to see Erwin, who had clearly just woken up. Silently appreciating how he looked with messy hair, she wished him a good morning. 

He mumbled the same, glancing around the hall as he scratched his calf with the other foot. Bringing his attention back to the woman before him, he looked at the book in her hand.

"May I ask what that is?" 

"Oh-" she jumped, suddenly embarrassed. (Y/n) never liked sharing personal things with those she wasn't very close to, and found herself biting her lip.

Deciding it would be best to be open, especially when he hid his true thoughts so well, she sighed. Rubbing her neck in an effort to calm her warm cheeks, they finally made eye contact again, "It's a journal...My grandmother gave it to me on my seventeenth birthday," she all but mumbled, reluctantly offering it to him.

Taking it in his hand, Erwin opened the first page with caution; she clearly had only given it to him so he wouldn't suspect anything. He would have given it back quickly, but he was genuinely interested in her background. 

Quickly having his interest spiked immediately, Erwin inspected the picture taped into the book. The writing was neat, and probably the best handwriting he had seen, but the picture of the young woman before him seemed like a distant memory. There she was, smiling to the camera with her grandparents and her brother. 

Sharing another glance with her, he flipped the page to find photographs on the other pages as well; he wasn't completely surprised, considering their wealthy position before the war. It was all just....surreal. 

To see such an significant family who held such importance to their country hit rock bottom with only two of them confirmed alive made him begin to see the fraying threads of the blanket of superiority that the Führer had thrown over Germany. The more he thought about it, the more he began to acknowledge the flaws he'd play blind to before. 

Realizing he'd been looking for far longer that he'd meant to, he quickly handed the journal back. Looking at it as the owner took it, he noticed the edges of it; well worn, and thick in the beginning, gradually getting thinner and thinner, whiter and whiter to the end until the paper was obviously yet to be touched. 

"I can get you a new one, if you'd like?" 

Jumping out of her embarrassment from his words, (Y/n) expected him to tease her as her brother would have. "Umm..sure? If it's not too much to ask? It gives me something to do, I guess..."

"Of course," he smiled, laying a hand on her shoulder. Silently regretting it for a moment when she jumped, he waited for the comfort to come back to her eyes, "I was going to go by the butcher's later. Mike is coming for a visit; I guess his squad went to check out Buchenwald. I hope you've been okay with letting Luka stay in your....room?"

"It's alright, I've liked sleeping on the couch in here; change of setting. She seems pretty fine with it too. Hasn't said much, but I don't think she'd be in there so much if she were uncomfortable...Is he taking her back today or are we gonna wait a bit longer?"

"I'm not sure. It was a pretty short call, and he didn't say anything other that telling he would visit," Erwin mumbled, scratching his head as his heart sank a small bit; the tone of his dear friend's voice had been nibbling at his conscience for hours now.

"Alright. I don't want her going anywhere if it's not safe," (Y/n) responded, watching the ground in front of her. 

Erwin faltered for a moment, debating if he truly wanted to ask the question he'd been wanting to ask since he'd first spoken to the woman before him.

Meeting her questioning gaze, he sighed, "If you don't mind me asked.....What's it like?"

"What's 'what' like?" She asked, hoping for more clarification.

"Hiding."

(Y/n) shifted from her position. How was she supposed to explain what it was like to be treated like a simple little rabbit surrounded by rabid wolves? 

"You know when you're a child, and you're going to bed, but there's that irrational fear that there's a monster lurking in the darkness? And it's _waiting_ until you fall asleep, _waiting_ until you let your guard down, _waiting_ until you get too comfortable and let your guard down? All it wants is to take over, and destroy everything you believe, steal not only your _hope_, but your_ life_....but when you tell your parents, they do all they can to ensure your safety and make sure you know that the monster is gone, and it can't hurt you?"

She looked up, only to see Erwin staring back at her. Apparently a little stunned, the numbness in (Y/n)'s chest did nothing to dull the pain surrounding her heart, threatening to spill from her eyes.

"But then, when you're parents aren't there and can't protect, you, so suddenly no one cares enough to listen to your fears? When they allow that monster to get more and more powerful, ignoring all the harm that the monster can do simply because it doesn't affect them personally? When no one's helps you and ensures your safety, leaving you to the monster so it can do whatever it would like? That's how it feels...I've spent _so long_ in the darkness, always feeling nothing but fear in the past two years. _Nothing_ but doubt, hesitation, and fear. When I look through old photos, I don't even recognize the girl who I would normally claim to be."

"I've found that I've grown scared of the dark now; I _hate_ it. It reminds me of all the time I would be hidd in the basements, or the attics, or anywhere before I came here, and it'd always be so dark, so quiet, so _desolate_._ I hate it._ Smoke too; it just...reminds me of all the people who burned at the ghetto. Not to sound rude or anything, but I sure don't trust you german soldiers. I just..."

"Germany used to be my home, just like it's your home. This was where I was born and raised. My family has lived here for generations. I have so many positive memories of this place, and loved travelling all over Germany, but it's all just been ruined. And I feel so.." (Y/n) realized that she was ranting now, her irritation, bitterness, and depression of her situation beginning to spill into her controlled words. She didn't _mean_ to get too loud, but she didn't care. Turning away from the curtailed window she didn't even remember walking to, she found Erwin, waiting in the same place.

"Trapped?" He asked with his soft, sympathetic voice.

"At least animals in captivity can find _some_ sort of solace in their situation..." (Y/n) mumbled, thanking him when he'd offered a handkerchief to clean her wet cheeks. 

"I'm going to go start lunch," she muttered, beginning to grow self-conscious about how much she'd shared with him. As much light as she hoped it shine on everything, she wanted nothing more than to not have to speak of the subject _ever_ again. 

She was gone in the blink of an eye, leaving Erwin to stand bewildered. Slowly, he walked into the hall. Watching over the banister as both women shared a small wave, he couldn't help but find himself so much more curious about (Y/n). Glancing back to the desk, her journal was sitting neatly, almost inviting him to peek. 

Groaning for a second, he walked to his room to grab his towel. Greeting his father as they passed one another, Erwin locked the bathroom door behind him, in the mood for a long, hot shower before he had to go out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long, I've been dealing with a decent amount of stuff. I already have the next few chapters planned, and am hoping to get them up soon!  
I actually genuinely like this chapter, and wish I could pour more emotion in it. I was listening to The End of Heartbreak-Killswitch Engage and I am Broken Too- Killswitch Engage, and probably took some influence in those songs.


	15. Leiber Gott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story reached 1,000 hits, and honestly I'm a bit shocked. This fanfic was just a way to try and practice my writing (I'd like to publish a book of my own in the future) and I appreciate anyone whose kept up with the story so far!! Sorry if it seems a bit slow, I'm very detailed oriented and I assure you almost every detail comes into play into the future; I'll be trying to speed the pace up in the upcoming chapters.

There Erwin stood, lost for words as he watched the scene before him. He was at the station now, waiting for Mike with his parents and one of his sisters and her child. They were simply a hum in the background to him.

Beforehand, Erwin would have chosen to ignore the sight of innocent men, women, and children being boarded onto the trains like cattle and sent off, never to be seen again. Now, He couldn't help but feel guilt build in his gut. He was a soldier, one who swore to devote his life to defend the people. Why was he just watching as these people were whisked away as though they were weeds to a gardener?

"Leiber Gott, mach mich stumm, daß ich night in Dachau kumm..." 

Only aware of the words that left his mouth when Mike's sister elbowed him, he glanced around in his embarrassment. His eyes met the older man beside him, who simply looked ahead and repeated Erwin's words quietly. 

"Onkel!!" The little boy suddenly shouted, trying to free himself from his mother. Set down, Erwin's eyes followed the child until his eyes found Mike. 

His heart silently sank in his chest; Mike looked absolutely exhausted. Clearly hiding it, the behemoth of a man carried his bags in one arm and his nephew in the other. 

Happily embracing his mother after giving his sister back her son, Mike sighed when his father called him a "mama's boy." Erwin chuckled as well; the statement was far from wrong, but still amusing considering his size.

Allowing the family to have their reunion, Erwin went back to watching the group being packed into the cattle car. Each and everyone wore a band with their star on it. He finally took his eyes away after watching a man he had gone to school with be shot on the spot; all because he refused to go into the car.

They quickly left after the shot rung out; after the one, several more were heard as well. Maiko, the little boy, was used as an excuse for them to leave when he began to cry from the fear of the bullets. 

Mike's parents walked in front of them, with his sister, Nanaba, watching her son as he jumped and skipped into the puddles on the ground. Erwin walked beside his friend, noting that Mike's hadn't so much as spoken a word since his arrival.

Glancing at him from the corner of his eyes, Erwin couldn't help but be a bit shocked. He'd never seen Mike look so..._vulnerable_. Before they could even exchange so much as a glance, they had followed the group into the small restaurant that the two blond soldiers had gone to a couple weeks prior. 

"Mike showed us this place last week. It's definitely on our list of favorite places, now," Marc, Mike's father, hummed as they were seated. Erwin nodded, taking a menu as he sat beside his friend. 

"I want a cookie. Uncle, can we get cookies?" Maiko spoke up, his little chin barely above the table. 

Mike simply nodded, standing as he followed the child to the counter. As soon as he was out of earshot, Erwin was met by questioning from Nida. 

"Does my little boy have a girl yet? He hasn't answered any of our questions, and he's been awfully quiet on the subject," the older woman smiled, the crowsfeet accentuating her bright eyes.

The Zacharias family watched Erwin, who simply smiled through his laughter and confusion. He was about to decline, until his mind went back to him talking about how he was interested in a girl, and then how he treated Luka. Of all the girls who have tried to catch his eye, Mike has definitely been the nicest to her; the first to receive some, if not all, of his attention.

Acting as though he was trying to recall any conversation, Erwin shrugged, "Not that I recall. He hasn't spoken anything about a girl to me. If I may ask, why do you think he suddenly has an interest in anyone?" 

"He's so secretive lately and won't let anyone in his room. Hell, you so much as _walk_ by his room and he's watching you like a hawk. I think he has some love letters or even some private pictures," Nanaba hummed, giving her mother a look when she grabbed her ear.

"Michelias is too good of a boy to have '_private pictures_,' so don't you go talking about your baby brother in such a way," Nida snapped in a harsh whisper. Mike could steal gold from the Führer right in front of her and she'd still argue his innocence.

Erwin was a bit relieved when Mike sat back down, the little boy happily offering the others a cookie of their own as they gave the waitress their order. 

Erwin had decided to stay as quiet as Mike for the duration of the meal. His family had quickly given up trying to get him to talk, pushing it off as him being tired. 

But Erwin could tell that something was eating at his self conscience. Mike hadn't even as much as touched his food by the time everyone had decided to leave, and left with a box. 

Taking the excuse while they were occupied, Erwin turned to his friend while they walked along the sidewalk, "Would you like to come over this evening?"

"Most likely. All the kids will be over, you should go get some sleep in the Smith's quiet household," Marc smiled, continuing on his way as he played with his grandson. 

Mike simply nodded, eyes cast downward as he followed the group. Unsure how to help, Erwin simply pat his shoulder.

* * *

Erwin had stopped by the butcher's to get some meat for dinner, while Mike had gone to the nearby library. They'd decided to meet again in ten minutes, to which the shorter blond waved at his friend from across the street. 

There was a thick atmosphere between them. Clearly whatever happened couldn't be spoken, at least not in public. Erwin almost jumped back into reality when Mike sighed upon seeing the Smith's home in the distance, his pace getting faster with th every step of his long legs. 

Closing the gate behind them, Erwin got the key from his pocket as Mike waited impatiently by the door. Opening it as fast as he could, he watched as his giant friend rushed in and dropped his bags, relieved when the door was shut and locked behind them. 

The men both looked into the living room, both of the girls enjoying their own hobby. Luka put her puzzle pieces down and stood after a moment to go to Mike, who rushed to see her. All but crushing her with a hug, they shared the embrace for what felt like ages. 

Pulling away, Mike quickly inspected her for any hint of injury. Another strained groan left his lips once more. 

"Leiber Gott, mach mich stumm, daß rich night in Dachau kumm," he muttered finally, "You know...I never completely understood what that meant, but now I understand clearly. Perfectly clear...."

There was a long silence. No one really knew what to say, and couldn't decide if they wanted to hear Mike's next words and force him to relive what had happened, or is they wanted to let him bottle it.

"What happened?" (Y/n) asked, standing uncomfortably to the side. 

Mike's eyes met her (E/c) ones. The absolute pain in them made her wince on the inside. There was a long moment of silence as the four of them tried to find words of their own. 

"We went to Buchenwald...and I just....you don't understand. You'd _never_ understand- they...They made me shoot him... If I hadn't, then I'd be a traitor, and _then_ my family would be under suspicion, _then_ all of you, and then all you would be _sent_ to camps with me and all because _I_ couldn't pull the trigger, but I had to-" Mike froze, voice cracking as he sat on the couch, hands trying to wipe the tears away. 

"I can still see his little face...the _look_ on his little face. What was I supposed to do? I wasn't supposed to hesitate the order, and he was trying to get out of the fence- I can't blame him, I would have too, but I just..." Each and every word croaked out, Mike desperately trying to tell his friends what had happened, tearing the scab off of the wound that was sure to scar, something that would change him.

"He looked just like Maiko....and all of my other nephews. Just like him, except the little boy had no hair, and he was only clean because it rained on them. His name was Samuel... He couldn't have been older than seven but he was so frail that the wind could have carried him away at any moment, so I can't be sure, but they made me shoot him," Mike finished, slowly turning into a whisper. 

They stood quietly, unsure what to say. What were they _supposed_ to say? 

"You should go take a bath, or a shower, and go take a nap. You look rough," (Y/n) muttered, trying to kill the sickening silence. 

Mike hadn't moved, instead he simply watched the floor in front of him. Only when Luka grabbed his hands did he reluctantly react, following her as Erwin went to start the bathwater. Trying to find a way to help, (Y/n) put away the meat on the table and carried the bags upstairs. Finding Erwin at the top, they froze for a moment.

"Where should this stuff go?" 

"Here, I'll let him stay in my room for tonight and I'll stay with my dad," Erwin mumbled, reluctant to be too loud. 

"Alright...where'd the mouse go?" She asked curiously, looking around for everyone currently home.

Erwin chuckled, offering (Y/n) a look, "Luka? Helping him get ready to take a bath.... They haven't said anything, but I think they're official. If not right now, then pretty soon."

Humming, they waited in the silence for a moment. (Y/n) couldn't help but feel embarrassed when she'd realized she'd been eyeing Erwin's backside for a moment. Jumping when he spoke, she thought she'd been caught.

"Do you know if we have the stuff to make coffee cake? It's his favorite, always helps to cheer him up a bit," The blond asked quietly. 

"I'll check. When will your dad be home?" 

"Four," Erwin hummed, emptying Mike's bags to do the laundry. Thanking Luka for bringing his uniform, he made a mental note to take both of their uniforms to the dry cleaners. 

Turning from the room and watching Luka knock on the bathroom door, (Y/n) went to the kitchen to start lunch. Wanting a way to occupy herself, she thought over what she'd spoken to Erwin about earlier that morning, and now Mike's words seemed to validate her outlook on their current situation. 

Thinking it over for a moment, she went to the small table beside the door. Bending down and looking under the rug, she took the envelopes and made her way into the kitchen. 

Opening the letter from the informant first, (Y/n) all but jumped out of her skin when knocking echoed through the house. Peeking out of the kitchen to see Erwin set the bin down and peek through the blinds, he mouthed at her to, "go."

Taking the bin and walking to the laundry room quickly, (Y/n) closed the door behind her and sat in the corner of the dark room. 

"Yeah, sure...the kitchen is over here, Sir," Erwin spoke, making an effort to be polite, "Sorry if it's a bit of a mess. We weren't expecting any visitors."

"We?" 

(Y/n) felt her skin crawl. She'd heard that voice before, back from the ghetto. It was a voice that told all those young soldiers off and to leave her alone. It was a voice she'd thought about for almost two years. It held an ounce of comfort, but did nothing to calm the dread it caused. 

"Yes, Sir. Mike is visiting today," Erwin chuckled after a moment of hesitation. They were close, much closer than she had liked. Sat at the table, they quietly sat in silence while Erwin prepared drinks. 

"He's back in town? Dok sent him and his squad to visit some camps, if I recall correctly," the voice spoke, thanking Erwin for the drink, "Sorry for dropping in so suddenly. I was passing by, and wanted to see how you were holding up."

"Oh- of course. It's quite alright, Sir. Would you like anything to eat?" The blond asked, nerves clear in his voice as footsteps were heard from above. 

"No thanks, my boy, I had some at my meeting; Had to discuss the next move in Poland with our Führer. What's Mike up to? I'd like to say hello; I haven't seen him in quite some time."

"Oh, he's taking a bath, wanted to take a nap when he finished. I can go tell him you're here, Sir?"

"Oh no, it's alright. Let him rest, tell him I'd like to see him. Wanted to talk to him for a moment," the man hummed, standing when he had finished his tea.

"I have another meeting at 1:30, so I should be on my way. Thank you for the tea, Smith. I'd appreciate it if you two could come down to the office tomorrow, look through some records and discuss you two going back to the front," the familiar voice coughed for a moment, the hint of a yawn. 

"Oh course, Sir, anytime!" Erwin smiled, leading the man to the front door. Whatever they were talking about, (Y/n) couldn't hear them now.

Relieved when the front door closed, she happily stood. Waiting a minute or two, she looked out the door, seeing Erwin offer a thumbs up.

"What was that about?" (Y/n) asked, running a hand through her hair as she came out of her hiding spot.

"Oh nothing; our recruiter, general, commander, whatever you want to call him stopped by and had some tea," he responded, offering her a fresh cup of her own.

"That was a short visit," she joked, thanking him for the cup. Enjoying the warm liquid, only then did she realize how cold it was.

Erwin nodded, looking out of the window above the sink, "He's a bit sporadic, but he does his job...Should rain later..."

"Yeah," (Y/n) muttered, taking the folded letters from her pocket. Sitting at the table with the cup of tea, she began to read through the letters as Erwin began rummaging the cupboards for ingredients. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Leiber Gott, mach mich stumm, daß ich night in Dachau kumm..." means, "Dear God, make me dumb, so I don't to Dachau come," which was a whisper joke in Nazi Germany (or a private joke that was spoken making jokes about issues that could get them in trouble if the joke was heard)  
Onkel = Uncle
> 
> I rewrote this chapter about four different times because I just couldn't figure out how to get it to go where I want it to. I hope this was a decent chapter, and am looking forward to next chapter, which will definitely be interesting.


	16. Telefonanruf

Locking the door behind her, (Y/n) set her robe aside, the crisp air within the house greeting her bare body. Testing the temperature with her foot, she happily sunk deeper into the hot water, escaping the cold of the room.

The last time she'd enjoyed a warm bubble bath, she'd come home from a school trip to Paris. That was two years ago, before everything had gone downhill.

Lifting her foot up, (Y/n) watched the bubbles slide back into the water. She still had the pictures of the trip; her family had come along, she was surrounded by friends, and had the best ratatouille she'd had in her life.

It's been a year since that recipe went missing, something she mourned silently every now and again. Hell, when she thought about it, lots of things have gone missing in the past year.

A good portion of her jewelry-things she'd received as gifts from family- had been stolen by her hosts. Her wardrobe has gradually diminished to a handful of shirts, two skirts, three pairs of trousers, barely enough underwear to get through the week, and nine pairs of socks. 

(Y/n) bit her lip as she was lost in thought. She'd been fortunate enough to have had everything handed to her. Of course, she only received those fancy gifts and luxuries as long as she did well in school, behaved, and stayed untouched. She'd always found it to be a fair trade for whatever she'd want.

She'd always appreciated that part; she never took her wealth for granted like the other side of the family. Every time (Y/n) visited them, it was all the same; alcohol fuelled entertainment, blissful ignorance, parties to flaunt their wealth, and whispers of infidelity and skeletons hidden in the closest. Her grandfather has taught them to be different, _smarter_. They were the black sheep of the family.

Of course, there was irony in it all. Even the black sheep are simply nothing more than lambs to the slaughter.

(Y/n) looked around the bathroom. The candle in the corner burned low, ready to go out itself at any minute. A glance to the watch on the counter showed that she'd been lost in thought far longer than she'd expected. Deciding to get out once someone knocked on the door, (Y/n) sank deeper into the warm grips of the water. 

* * *

Erwin sat downstairs, watching the rain dance on the ground outside. He'd been looking at the photograph from a couple of days ago, inspecting the image. It pained him to know he may never see the man whom he considered a brother smile in such a way again. 

He jumped when there was yet another knock on the door. Panicking when the door began to open, he rushed across the room to stop the intruder. 

Sliding to a stop to avoid crashing into Mike's nephew, the little boy simply giggled at Erwin, "We brought Uncle some clothes!"

"Oh....well alright then. Well next time, please wait at the door, I almost had a heart attack," Erwin chuckled, trying to calm himself. It was less about them walking in like that, more about the girls, upstairs and unaware of visitors. 

Nanaba stood by the door, holding the bag in one arm as she raised an eyebrow. "Where is that hound dog?"

"Upstairs, in my room, asleep," Erwin pointed, sliding his sweaty hands in his pockets. 

"I'll go wake him up," Maiko chimed, happily running to the stairs. Nanaba and Erwin called after him, trying to tell him to let Mike rest. 

Heart skipping a beat when the child had already gone through the door by the time they were upstairs, they looked into the room to see Mike shaking his nephew off his back, eyes heavy with sleep as he groaned from the movements. 

"You need to listen," Nanaba snapped her fingers, calling the little boy forward, "You can't act like that, especially not in someone else's home."

Maiko's green eyes looked away, wanting anything but a lecture, "I'm sorry..."

"Mike, we brought you clothes. Go back to sleep, see you tomorrow. There's stuff in there if you want to stay until Thursday," Nanaba spoke as her voice drifted to a whisper, silently noticing the bruises peeking out from his shirt. 

"Maiko, why don't you go down to the kitchen and have an orange?" She mumbled, running a hand through her son's hair. Listening to his mother, the boy went down the hall. 

"What happened to your stomach?" Erwin asked, sitting on his bed as he pulled Mike's shirt up, showing the dark, obviously sore, and swollen colorations. 

The room was silent, save for Mike's sigh as he slid a hand over his face. 

"You could have internal bleeding. What happened?" His sister pushed. Mike was a softie, and a glance to his knuckles showed that he didn't fight back.

Mike looked around the room, his eyes settling on the desk for a moment. Looking towards the ceiling, his hand ghosted over his stomach.

"They beat me, all because I said I wish I never pulled the trigger...." he whispered, the face of Samuel as clear in his mind as the photo he had in his wallet. 

Both of the blond males were happy she didn't press further for details. She'd be able to take a wild guess about what he had shot, _who_ he had shot, but never would her mind come to a child the same age as her own. 

"I should get home... Go back to bed, or rather that, go to the doctor. If you need anything else, call," she nodded, heading down the stairs as she called her Maiko. 

"She doesn't like how the Jews are being treated. Gelgar is a Jew, and she always tells me how scared she is that he'll be taken any way, along with her and Maiko..." Mike whispered, the same exhaustion he'd felt for three days crawling into his voice. 

"I didn't know that," Erwin muttered, a little shocked. Gelgar was a true patriot, one who no one would suspect; He was nothing less than loyal to the country and the Führer. 

They listened to the footsteps downstairs, quietly relieved when the door closed.

"Lulu, c'mhere," Mike muttered, hissing as he sat up. Looking towards his desk, Erwin watched as the chair was moved and Luka crawled out. 

Sitting in front of Mike, she happily hugged him, playing with his hair as he laid his head on her shoulder. Erwin was going to leave them alone, but was met by Luka's questioning eyes. 

"Can you take him to the hospital? Please? I mean, look at him...he's so pale," she gulped, "I meant to talk to you when I first saw them, but I heard someone come in..."

She sounded so desperate knowing Mike wouldn't allow _her_ to drag him out. Erwin suspected Mike closer; he seemed clammy and tired, definitely in a worsened headspace than earlier. 

"I'm gonna call an ambulance," Erwin told them, expecting nothing but protest. Relieved when Mike simply nodded, he held onto Luka closer. 

"Go tell (Y/n)," Luka spoke gently, giving Mike a kiss on the temple as she continued to play with his hair.

Walking across the hall, Erwin knocked on the door. Surprised when it opened quickly, he looked away from her; she wore a robe, but made sure to use his manners.

"I'm calling an ambulance for Mike; he's in bad shape. Go ahead and get dressed and wait in your room, please."

"Is he alright?" (Y/n) questioned, confused on the change in circumstances. What could they possibly do in the hour she'd spent in the bath?

Erwin nodded, his heart sinking for a moment as he went and glanced into the room, Mike looking like a man who had never so much as _heard_ of sleep. 

"I hope. I'm gonna go with him. I'll call my dad, I think we'll be spending our time at the hospital with him, probably spend the night. I'll keep in touch, call at six thirty seven- don't answer until that time and that time only," Erwin warned, rushing to the office to dial the telephone. 

Taking her things back into the crawlspace with her, (Y/n) gently closed the door as Erwin began to explain the situation across the line. 

* * *

(Y/n) finished dinner quickly. It was nothing fancy, just a sandwich and some pretzels. Carrying the plates to the living room, she found Luka sitting by the window, watching the tempestuous storm outside. 

Almost dropping the plate the thunder crashed ahead, she sat on the opposite side of the couch, watching the quiet, lonely girl in front of her. 

"I made you a plate," (Y/n) tried to grab her attention, not surprised when she was met by a wall of silence. Many times she'd felt the same way, wanting nothing but to crawl up and ignore the world around her. 

Eating the sandwich as the candles flickered in the darkness, (Y/n) looked around the room. The atmosphere of the home had changed within the week, and she desperately wished they could go back to living in such a calm, quiet place once more. 

"What are you and Mike?" (Y/n) asked, the question she'd thought about asking every since they'd met. 

Luka finally looked away from the window, wiping her sleeves against her cheeks, "I don't know, to be honest. I love him, I truly do, and I hope he feels the same, but it's just... I don't know if he does... I just hope he's gonna be alright..what if something goes wrong? God, I wished I would have just told him how I felt..."

"I wish we could have gone with them.." (Y/n) tried to comfort her, but to no avail. Unsure what the say, her eyes flickered to her watch. It was three minutes to the designated time, so she set her plate aside. Quickly followed by Luka, they went upstairs to the office. 

Sitting at the desk, (Y/n) set the candle down gently. Luka sat on the couch, eagerly waiting the telephone to announce it's message. The two minutes they had to wait felt like an eternity, jumping then the chimes echoed through the room.

Picking up the receiver, (Y/n) quickly put the receiver to her ear, "Hello? How is everything?"

Met by silence, the girls shared a look. (Y/n) silently tried to console Luka when the tears glistened in the candlelight.

"Hello...can I speak to Erwin Smith? Or Augustine Smith?" 

(Y/n) felt her heart both skip a beat and sink as all the hair on her body stood. There it was again, that voice. The once from the ghetto, and the one from just this morning. 

"Hello?" He pressed, concern clear in his voice. 

"Oh, I'm sorry...you have the wrong number...I'm sorry, I need to go," she quickly stuttered out, all but slamming the receiver back into the landline. A glance to Luka showed that she had heard, and was just was worried as the other. 

They jumped when the telephone rang once again. (Y/n) held her face to her hands, refusing the pick it up. Now what? Surely that man wasn't dumb enough to believe he'd actually dialed the wrong number. 

Luka was the one who picked up the receiver, eagerly waiting for the voice on the other end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I keep saying that I'll pick up on the relationship between reader and Erwin, but as I continue to figure out where the story is going and everything I want to happen, I keep getting side tracked with the plot. Next chapter, I'll be sure to carry through on that promise! Thank you for your patience 💖
> 
> And a cliffhanger? Yes, because I wrote further than that but didn't feel like it belonged in this chapter. Hoping to upload sooner than next weekend. Thank you for reading 💖  
Also, for the pace, I was hoping I could receive some feedback. Does it seem too fast? If so, how can I slow it down?


	17. Wörter zum Austausch

Looking towards the doorway when Erwin brought the vacuum into the room, (Y/n) offered him a smile as she set the folded blanket back onto the bed. 

The guest bedroom was about the size of Erwin's own room; it was at the end of the hallway beside Augustine's room. After a quick exploration, Erwin figured out that the girls could access the guest room from inside the walls, through a cramped little hallway that he had almost gotten stuck in. 

Erwin had shown up earlier that morning and almost scared (Y/n) half to death when he woke her up. He was home to tell them that Mike would be staying at their home because it was closer to the hospital, and because they didn't have eleven little kids running in and out of it to keep him up.

"My father said that once Mike recovers, this will be your room," Erwin tried to get her attention, quietly noting her silence. 

Smoothing down the blanket, she froze for a moment. Looking around, it was a comfortable space. It _definitely_ beat the crawl space.

"I'd appreciate that," she smiled to him, pulling stray hairs behind her ear. 

Erwin couldn't pinpoint exactly what about that little action made his heart skip, but he noticed it. He'd only known this girl for barely a week, and as much as his mind was telling him to be true to his country, his heart was telling him to be the man his father raised him to be. 

"I mean, it's gonna be a while until it's all yours, but....it _will_ be. You are aware you and Luka will have to stay in the walls, right?" 

Nodding, she quietly pulled the old sheets aside to take to the wash. Freezing at the doorway when an important thought came to mind, she realized she never even told him. 

"Your General called last night...right before you did. I accidentally picked it up," (Y/n) mumbled reluctantly, turning to see him as he bit his lip.

Nodding, Erwin thought about it for a moment, sighing as he scratched his neck. Leaning against the dresser, he spoke after a long pause, "Yeah....that might be a problem..."

"I told him it was a wrong number," she quickly interrupted, desperate that General wouldn't be back to question them.

Erwin set the vacuum down, running a hand through his golden locks, "He always says he never makes a mistake. The man lives by it....if he asks, I'll say I had a friend house sitting, and if he presses, I'll say it was Mike's 'girl'; last time we talked, Mike hinted about one. Hopefully he'll believe that."

They stood for a moment, watching one another's feet. (Y/n) trying to think of something to say, and Erwin trying to web the story in his mind. 

"You know, that General is the reason those soldiers didn't put their hands on me. I'd love to thank him, but considering the circumstances, I don't think he'd like to see me," she chuckled coldly, holding the basket closer to her body, "Well, I mean, I guess if he wants _money and a promotion,_ he'd like to see me, huh?"

"I won't let that happen, (Y/n). Go ahead and go relax. Thank you for your help with cleaning," he smiled in an attempt to comfort her, his dimples enough to make her heart melt. 

Turning away to take to laundry downstairs, she froze at the doorway to look back at Erwin. He simply offered another one of his ice-melting smiles, the look that she'd had burned into her memory and the look that she found herself adoring. Offering a wave to him, she grinned as she walked to the stairs. 

Setting the bin on the ground for a moment, (Y/n) checked on the sauerbraten. Stirring the stew, she heard Luka behind her.

"Do you need help with anything?"

"No, thank you. How about you?" She turned, looking at the short girl, noticing how dark her under-eyes were.

"No, thanks though" Luka breathed, looking more than a little tired, "I have one more load in the dryer, so the washer it open if you need it."

"Yeah, I was gonna clean the sheets. What are we doing tomorrow night?" (Y/n) asked, setting the lid back in the stew as the spoon was set aside. 

"You can have your bed, I'll probably look for any chance to check on Mike. Erwin said he'll get the futon from downstairs," Luka yawned, organizing the laundry that littered the table into a basket. 

"Well, make sure you get enough sleep tonight," (Y/n) smiled, picking up the bin as she settled it on a hip.

"Yeah, I probably should," Luka hummed, carrying Mike's clothes upstairs. Pausing at the doorway, they turned to one a other again. 

"My brother sent a letter. He is stationed at Dachau. He knows your uncle; Kenny, right?"

"Yeah," (Y/n) almost dropped everything she held. She felt like a poor man finding money on the ground.

"He didn't go into too much detail, but they're making the prisoners do hard labor. He said he's sneaking your uncle more food, gonna try to sneak him out."

(Y/n) paused, suddenly mixed with curiosity and anger, "Why didn't you say anything sooner? You told your brother about all of this, and didn't tell us? Do you realize how much risk that puts us in?"

"I wanted to, then Mike got sick. He's the one who told my brother; met him there a few days ago and they shared information," she strained out, a little hurt by the accusation.

"He invited all of us to a resistance meeting in two days at Nikolaikirche. I'd like to stay with Mike, but I was going to tell Erwin about it now; I'm sure he'd be interested, maybe Augustine," Luka spoke gently, thinking of her older brother. It'd been years since they'd seen one another face to face, and they hoped to see one another again soon.

Making eye contact once again, Luka offered a pained smile. Fixing her grip back onto the basket, she passed Erwin on the way out. 

"Are you two alright?" Erwin asked, cautious of the atmosphere of the girls. Hoping they hadn't had a sort of argument, he took the bin from (Y/n), offering to do it for her. 

"Have you spoken to her lately?" She followed him to the laundry room, fixing the collar of his shirt when she noticed it was folded up.

"I haven't, why? Is everything alright?" Erwin scratched his back, the faintest hint of red dusting his face. 

Turning to see Luka walking back into the room with an envelope, she moved out of the way of the door. They curiously eyed one another, Erwin worried more than anything. He hoped they hadn't run into trouble while home alone; they couldn't even risk anyone catching even the faintest of hints of their existence.

Offering the letter to either of them, Luka scratched her head, "My brother met Mike at Dachau...gave him a letter to give to me. He knew about (Y/n)'s uncle and wants us to go to a resistence meeting on Friday, if you're interested."

Erwin did find himself interested. He hadn't heard much about the resistance, but of course, he couldn't imagine that they'd want to make themselves known under the eyes of the Nazi regime. "Who's your brother?"

"Lev Morozov," Luka was staring at the floor, rocking on the balls of her feet as she waited for their answers. 

"Morozov?.. Wait, you mean little ol' Fritz?" Erwin smiled, remembering that new kid that he and Mike had met in high school. He wasn't particularly close with him but Fritz was always a kind and respectful boy, but had a nack for being so clumsy that he didn't seem to know how to walk at times.

"Is he trustworthy?" (Y/n) interrupted, self conscious from being on the sidelines.

"I'd trust that man with the lives of everyone here. He may not be the smartest, but he's got a good heart; no offense," Erwin chuckled as Luka nodded, handing the letter to her while he put the sheets into the washer, "I'll speak to my dad about it. I'm sure we will, but you girls will have to stay here."

Nodding, (Y/n) read over the letter. She only really read the paragraph that mentioned her uncle; it was short, only three sentences, but it sent her heart racing with excitement from knowing he was alright- for the _most_ part, she hoped.

"Nanaba will hopefully stay here with us while you guys go; she knows. She's a bit too clever for Mike to hide from, just gotta hope she gets a babysitter," Luka shimied her feet, anxiously glancing to the clock to find it was still no closer to tomorrow. 

"How many people have you told?" (Y/n) raised an eyebrow, leaning against the doorway. For someone that didn't speak much, there were sure a lot of words coming from the shorter brunette.

"I don't have anyone _to_ tell; talk to Mike about that coin. Besides, she only knows about me, not you, so make sure you stay hidden ," Luka sighed, seeing the clock a third past ten. Taking the letter back when it was offered to her, she mumbled a "bis später," as she went upstairs to put away the laundry before tending to her daily habits.

Erwin sighed sitting back on his calves as his suspenders strained to hold to his pants, "This has been quite the week for me, you know?"

(Y/n) nodded sympathetically, "How so?"

Erwin stood, rubbing his sore legs and groaning when his hand hit the doorknob, "Well, imagine coming home, finding your father hiding an outlaw living in your home, your best friend brings _another_, _said friend_ is in the hospital, and _now_ we're all gonna go see some rebels. I miss flying my plane and all, but this has been definitely interesting too."

"I'd like to go into an airplane. That sound like more fun than all of this," (Y/n) nodded once again, watching his blue eyes. He smiled as thought came into his head, standing as he lead her to the living room for a game of chess.

"It's beautiful, and I like doing tricks when I can. I'll have to take you up with me, one day," he nodded, rubbing her shoulder as he began to clear the table. 

She smiled, grateful for the offer, "I'd like that. Thank you," (Y/n) spoke happily, once again pushing the tedious strand of hair behind her ear.

Erwin's heart skipped a beat once again. He was more than happy to see her demeanor take a one-eighty in the time they'd known one another, "I'm happy to help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose the nickname Fritz, since it's a German Nickname that means "peaceful guy." Hoping to play with this later in the story.  
Bis Später = See you Later  
I'm really looking forward to the next few chapters, finally getting deeper into the storyline and all. This is definitely a story I enjoy putting my time into; thank you to anyone whose gotten this far.


	18. Elstern

(Y/n) sat on her bed, quietly sketching in her book while Luka appeared from the hallway in the corner, anxiously awaiting for any sound from downstairs. 

"Angsty, huh?" She whispered, watching as she went to the second, smaller hall that was hidden behind an old wardrobe. 

"Yeah....How can I not? I had to get my appendix removed when I was younger, _trust me_, it's anything but fun," Luka mumbled, barely audible from across the room as she went to arrange the beads that had become unorganized. 

"Erwin said he's going to be okay. Nanaba is a nurse, she's been looking after him in the hospital and will while he's here," (Y/n) responded, gently flicking the eyelashes on the girl she was drawing; a small, hidden girl who was hiding from a large, threatening monster. 

A sigh was heard across the room as some beads fell rather audibly and rolled in every direction. Looking up, (Y/n) grew concerned when sniffing was heard, with Luka obviously trying to calm herself.

"Hey, are you alright?" She set her things aside, beginning to stand to help with the mess, "it's alright; they're just beads."

"No- I mean _yes_\- I _mean_, I'm fine, I get this way sometimes...when things are too overwhelming, I just need a moment. And they're _not just beads_, they're a form of control for me....they _have_ to be a certain way, they _have_ to stay that way, and they _have to be stable_," Luka quickly rambled, running her hands through her hair, her voice quietly cracking as she dropped to a whisper, "I just want everything to be stable, at least for once...."

(Y/n) sat for a moment, unsure what to say. She felt the exact same, but of course, their stories were completely different. She grew up with control of her surrounding, confidence in her position, and stability in her life. If beads were enough to let Luka feel as though she had control over something, anything, then she could only imagine. 

Silenced when they heard cars outside, they looked towards the window. Luka sat at the vanity, fixing her skirt as she anxiously tapped a foot. 

"I feel the same. It's impossible to feel like the ringmaster in times like this. But no one really has control over anything, it's all about power. We don't know when things will be better again; when we can go outside, when we can feel the sun on our skin, and when we would be allowed to have our own children without discrimination, be treated like everyone else... but we should just cherish the stability we have as of right now," (Y/n) spoke quietly in an effort to try to sympathize with one another.

Luka simply nodded, clearly having heard but choosing not to speak as she listened to the muffled voices outside. There were a few children, three or four. (Y/n) recognised Augustine, Erwin, a woman, and one of the children. Luka recognized them all, standing as she went to wait by the guest room crawlspace. 

* * *

Mike groaned as he laid down on the bed, his head pounding as everyone seemed to yell. The kids were already running around, as loud as can be, and he was grateful to know he wouldn't have to hear eleven of them yelling from seven in the morning to seven at night. 

"Alright, you've already had your antibiotics, and we swapped to clean bandages earlier. Go ahead and get some rest," Nanaba rubbed a hand over her forehead, asking the kids to play quietly.

"Happily," he sighed, trying to get comfortable. It definitely beat the dirty, stiff hospital bed, but he'd much prefer something a bit softer. 

Augustine chuckled, "Sorry, we don't have many guests. That bed hasn't been broken in yet."

"It's alright," Mike sighed, finally finding a position comfortable enough to fall asleep.

Nida shamelessly pushed his bangs back, giving her son a kiss on his forehead, "Get some rest, sweetheart. I can stay if you need anything?"

"No, it's alright Mama. You should go to the doctor anyway. I'll be alright, Erwin will call if I need anything," Mike smiled, happy to be pampered by his mother, giving Erwin the finger when he was called a 'mama's boy.'

Erwin nodded, waving his hand as he sat at the chair in the corner, "I'll stay here with him if he needs anything."

"We should go. The appointment is in forty five minutes. We'll come back to check on you this evening," Marc smiled, rubbing Mike's foot, wishing everyone goodbye as he went to start the car.

Nida soon followed, taking the youngest children with her as they left. As she left the room, Maiko came in with Mandol, who was only a couple of years older than him.

"Auntie, we gotta go! I can't be late!" Mandol excitedly smiled, practically dancing in his shoes as he happily checked over his uniform. 

"Alright. I need to drop him off," Nanaba forced a smile, acting proud of the costume as Maiko happily looked to his mother for her opinion of it. 

"Where're they goin?" Mike mumbled, on the verge of sleep as he struggled to keep his heavy eyes open.

"I'm gonna go to the meeting! For the Hitler youth! You and Erwin did it, right?! I can't wait to be a big, strong soldier just like you two," Mandol happily went on, eager to please his family and his country, wanting nothing more than to be written into the books as a hero to be remembered for all of time.

"Yes. We did," Erwin confirmed, opening a copy of The Great Gatsby as he quietly thought back to those days. Every day, he'd come home and tell his father what they were brainwashed, only for his father to erase the lies and tell him the truth of the matters, desperate to keep his child from becoming a monster. Mike soon joined into the sessions, and it drew them all closer together.

"I'm gonna go and get rid of those filthy Jews! You know they're horrible, huh Maiko? As soon as I get the chance, I'm turning in one of those vermin," he turned to his cousin, a sudden thought lighting up his eyes, "I'm gonna turn in so many of them that the Führer himself will have me working working right beside him!"

"Wow, really? Mama, what about me? I'll be able to work with the Führer, right?" Maiko questioned, eyes full of the same excitement as his cousin.

Nanaba found herself lost for words for a second. Almost every move she took was calculated to make sure that no one found out about Gelgar's background, worrying for her husband and her child with every breath she took.

"Of course, young man. As long as you're an honest, kind man, the Führer will see value in you," Augustine interrupted, answering so that the tongue-tied mother wouldn't voice one of her deepest fears. 

Maiko smiled, happy to hear that he had as much potential as all the other boys, despite his small size. Nanaba quickly came out of her daze, and rushed to the boys, "We're gonna be late, we should go to the meeting. Say goodbye, then we can go."

Wishing goodbye to the men, the boys rushed out to the car, all but slamming the door behind them as Mandol boasted to Maiko about everything they did to train to become a 'true' soldier. 

"I should go. Call if you need anything. Goodbye, all," Nanaba spoke, sounding defeated. Augustine quickly came to her as he led her out, whispering to her while they went. He was in the same position as her only six years ago, and was more than willing to offer to help his goddaughter. 

The door downstairs closed a couple of minutes later. Augustine appeared in the doorway, followed by the girls. While Luka quickly rushed to hug Mike as gently as she could, (Y/n) sat on the stool after Erwin had moved his feet. 

"Are you alright?" Mike asked, smiling as he rubbed a finger over her cheek. 

"I'm fine, and you?" Luka smiled, tugging on his stubble that needed a trim.

"I've definitely been more comfortable. We're gonna have matching scars now," he smiled, welcoming her to lay on the open bed beside him as he played with her hair. 

"Woah," Augustine teased, taking a sip from his tea as Mike offered a look.

"She had no clean clothes when I found her. Not my fault I turned around before I was supposed to," he defended himself, face heating up with every word. 

"It kinda was," Luka interrupted him, happy to see this teasing was working; he was almost as red as a rose.

"I'll leave you kids alone. I need to grade papers, anyway. I'll be across the hall," the older man continued, chuckling as he walked out. 

"Hey, (Y/n), can you do me a favor?" Mike spoke up, trying to make sure he asked while she was in the room and before he passed out.

"Depends, what's up?" She asked, more than happy not just awkwardly sit to the side. 

Mike pulled Luka closer, who simply played with the buttons on his shirt, "I'm really craving some coffee-cake. Can you make me some?"

"I made one for you the other day, but the sugar baked out," Erwin set the book aside, deciding he'd like to help (Y/n) with it.

"How do you fuck up a coffee cake? For a guy who inhales sweets, you should know how to make them," Mike questioned rather loudly, confused yet mesmerized as the girls laughed. 

"I'll go get everything together," Erwin tucked the book under his arm, taking the glass of water so he can bring more. 

"Of course he won't answer," Mike yawned, fighting sleep as he tried to keep a conversation. He looked to (Y/n), trying to think of how to keep the conversation going.

She instead chuckled. "You look exhausted. Go ahead and go to sleep. I'll bring it up when it's done."

"Awesome, thank you," he yawned once again, slowly falling asleep as he spoke. Waving to (Y/n) as she left the door ajar behind her, Mike looked to Luka as he turned to sleep, hoping she'd stay in his arms in case he awoke in a panic. 

* * *

"You said you preheated the oven?" (Y/n) questioned, pouring the batter into the pan. Setting the bowl in the sink, she glanced to the appliance and then to the blond, who followed her gaze.

"I _did_, but apparently I didn't press start," Erwin sighed, shoulders slouching as he sprinkled the cinnamon sugar over the batter. 

"You had _one_ job," (Y/n) laughed as she set the clean bowl aside, walking to the oven and pressing start. Sitting at the Island, they looked at one another. 

"Are you going tomorrow?" She asked, leaning on her elbows as she watched him set the bowl in the sink. Erwin paused for a moment, thinking about his decision.

"I think I might. I talked to my father, he has a meeting tomorrow. I don't know what kind of alibi I can use, though," he thought aloud, rubbing a hand over his chin.

"Just say a friend invited you to help at the church, even if you're not religious; like, you're just going because they need help," (Y/n) responded, taking some jelly beans from the jar and handing some to Erwin when he gestured for them.

"The thing is, Nikolaikirche is Catholic, I think? I'm not. I also haven't spoken to Fritz in a couple of months, and I wouldn't doubt that other people would know that, which is the main issue," he sighed, sitting on the counter behind him, "But I think it'd be a good move to go. At least just to this one. What do you think?"

She bit her lip, thinking it over. "With all the money on my head, just don't mention me and you should be okay; you know how the depression hit. Everyone's still looking for redemption."

"I wasn't planning on it. I don't trust people and their greed," Erwin lamented, silently thinking back to all of his old friends that he had fallen out of contact with because of their ignorance and amity for greed, lust, pride, and the sorts. "I'll do my part to keep you safe; besides, I need to think about my father, Mike, and Luka. I'm sure that also includes Nanaba, Gelgar, and Maiko now....we're sure building quite the group, huh?"

He found himself chuckling, wondering what he had gotten himself into. It's only been a week since Germany had invaded Poland, and only a week since he had met (Y/n). In that time, his life had taken quite the unexpected turn. 

He wondered how things would be different if he had made the call and turned her in. Would she had fled and found another place to hide? Would she had tried to fight him in his decision? Or maybe would she have stayed and given up? In all honesty, he wouldn't have struggled to keep her in one spot if he would have turned her in, and he debated doing so for a moment, until his father said to either give her a chance or he'll go to the camps with her. He began to wonder if he wouldn't have regretted calling. 

"Are you alright?" He heard her laughing, the singsong of melody that caught his attention. Her eyes were bright and lively, definitely a difference from the night they met.

He smiled, nodding, "Everything is alright. Thank you. I'm just thinking." Erwin inspected that smile. It was sweet, gentle, and something that he liked to see. Part of him was grateful he was one of the few people who got to see it.

"About what, if I may ask?" She questioned, enjoying more of the candy in her hands. Setting them on a napkin, she grabbed the pan when the oven dinged. 

"Oh, here," Erwin stood, rushing to open the oven for her. Thanking him, she set the pan in and sat back on the stool. 

He slowly closed the oven, setting the timer aside as he checked the window. It was an overcast day, but far dryer than it had been lately. 

"About stuff....things, you know? Honestly, at first, I was so desperate to get better so I can go back to work, but I've found that life at home has been quite interesting. It's a shame we can't go out to dinner, or an amusement park, or even just a bike ride," Erwin watched the birds sitting on the branches, curious as to when the magpies had made residence here. His heart skipped a beat when he realized he'd essentially just asked her to a date.

"Yeah. That sounds fun. When this all blows over, how about we all go Paris for a vacation? My family owns an apartment by the Siene River, it's basically right by the Eiffel tower; it's big enough that we'll all have out own rooms, and the view is beautiful!" (Y/n) smiled, happy to make plans for when they had their freedom back. 

Erwin smiled, thinking it over, "My mother wanted to go to Paris. I've never been personally. Is it worth the trip?"

"Of course it it!" She laughed at him, playfully hitting his shoulder, "There's a reason everyone talks about Paris. Like I said, as soon as this is over, I'll treat all of us and we can go to France for a week or two."

"I'll hold you to that," he nodded, taking some of the jelly beans she'd set aside. 

"Say, when Mike wakes up, would you like to play monopoly?" He asked, that playful shimmer back in his eye as he awaited the response.

"If you want to lose, then be my guest," (Y/n) teased, enjoying the change in his expression. 

Erwin smiled, nodding as he listened to his father call him from upstairs. 

"Oh crap- it has to be General Krueger," He stammered, remembering that he and Mike were supposed to go to visit the office yesterday, "I'll be back, would you like to play chess?"

"Sure, go take the call," (Y/n) replied watching as he quickly jogged across the house to the phone. Quietly wishing he would have stayed longer for a conversation, she went to the living room to set up the checkerboard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of things I wanted in the story, but I didn't want to write multiple chapters to incorporate them. And so, here they are. It's a bit of a longer chapter, but next one is when things begin to kick off. I'm really looking forward to that chapter.  
Thank you for reading 💖  
And I know Magpies have mixed connotations of symbolism; wanted to clarify that they represent the duality of their situation, their risk taking, and the friendships being created by all characters.


	19. Sitzungen

Walking down the dark street, Erwin pulled his coat closer. He could feel the cold melting into his cheeks, piecing his ears, and caressing his fingertips. Turning the corner, he was happy to see the silhouette of the church emerge from the darkness. Hoping that they'd serve fresh, hot drinks, he picked up his pace. 

Glancing around, Erwin was about to cross the street when he saw a car approaching. Waiting for it to pass, he stopped at the cross walk as he checked his watch. It was only seven minutes before the meeting, and he hoped he'd make it on time.

Confused when the vehicle had stopped beside him, he quickly took precaution as the window rolled down. Almost immediately, he saluted his superior, silently cursing at the timing.

"Smith, fancy seeing you here. What are you doing on this side of town at an hour like this?" the General asked, eyeing him suspiciously. Though the look was serious, there was a hint of play behind it. 

"Oh, well, sir--"

"Go ahead and call me Krueger. We're in private."

Erwin swallowed, unsure what to make of the situation, "Well, um...Krueger, sir, I was just heading to the church. Mike's girl wanted me to drop off a letter."

Silently feeling bad for bringing Mike into this, Erwin hoped that a name wouldn't be asked for. 

"The church, huh? I was heading there myself, actually. I've been hearing some things, and decided to check it out. How about you get in, boy," Krueger essentially ordered, that same suspicion clear in his eye, as though he knew the magician's secret.

"Oh, Well...thank you, sir," Erwin nodded, trying to act grateful while his heart raced at a million miles a second. Walking to the other side, he sat in the passengers seat as he fixed his seatbelt. A quick glance showed that the General still wore his uniform, which did nothing but made Erwin regret his decision to come to the meeting. 

The car started back up, and they continued down the road in silence. Neither said a word, just watching the street around them. 

"My little Anabelle and I were talking this morning. What's your opinion on our current status, Smith?" Krueger asked, his voice monotonous yet intriguing. 

He thought for a moment, trying to think of the best way to phrase it. "I think our country is the best there is; we're superior, sir, everyone kno--"

"Cut it Smith," Kruger interrupted, stopping at the red light, "I'm not an idiot, what's your opinion of our country? Honestly? You're a clever man, anyone with intelligence can see that our system is corrupt, probably the most corrupt on this wretched planet."

Erwin watched the profile of his superior for a long moment, unsure whether or not it was a test. 

"I find it rather disappointing, if I'm to be honest. I've lost count of all the old friends I've seen sent off in those cattle cars; I can't imagine how many more were sent off while I was out of town. Not to mention, if _we_ so much as say one thing that can be taken as rebellion, and _we're_ sent off, too," Erwin sighed, hoping he'd said enough. 

They sat in a long, quiet silence. Pulling beside the curb, they waited in the car. Erwin would have gotten out and left right there, but he wanted anything but to be taken as rude at a time like this. 

"I agree with you. We'll continue this conversation later," Krueger mumbled, though it came out more of an order than anything else.

Following the General out of the car, Erwin anxiously followed to the doors of the church. It was quiet, but obviously had a ceremony going. Hoping he wasn't at the wrong church, he looked around for a street sign.

"The letter?"

"Hmm?"

"You said there was a letter you had to drop off. The mailbox is right there, go ahead."

Krueger watched Erwin with interest, silently happy when there was hesitation. Erwin pretended to check his coat pockets, and then his trousers, shrugging then nothing turned up. He may be an amazing pilot, but he was a horrible actor, let along a horrible liar. 

"Come here, boy."

Erwin approached his superior, wiping his sweaty palms on his trousers. Following, they passed through the large, mahogany doors as the Priest led the group in prayer. They were audible, even from the room they currently stood in. 

A loud 'Amen,' was heard, and as they waited in the corner of the room, they watched as men, women, and children exited the back room. They were chatting, singing, and laughing; completely ignorant to the world around them. 

Once the room had emptied, Krueger brought Erwin into the back room; it was absolutely beautiful. The pillars supported the roof, white and intricate as the chairs lined the room. It was like something he'd seen on the television, or illustrated in a painting. He'd decided that he'd happily come here just to see the inside of the building again.

"General Krueger!" 

Looking to the familiar voice, Erwin found Fritz emerging from the small group to the side. His freckled face offered his usual lopsided grin, his blue eyes as bright as can be. Running a hand through his messy brown hair, he put his hat back on; much like the General, he was still looking around. 

A look around the room showed that many men were still in uniform. Erwin wished he'd had thought better, because it made complete sense; When a soldier is seen walking around in uniform, you just assume he's on patrol. 

"Erwin!! It's been so long! How've you been? Your father?" Fritz questioned, happily shaking his friend's hand. 

"I've been well, as has my father. And you?" Erwin responded, still a bit confused and wary of everyone in the room. 

"I've been swell, actually," Fritz smiled once more, sliding his hands into his pockets, "Saw Mike the other day, heard my Sister's with him?"

"Speaking of that, what happened to Zacharias? Dok came back with a medical record," Krueger interrupted, scanning the room for his son. When he wasn't seen, he'd hoped that the boy was at home, catching up on his homework.

Erwin exchanged a look with Fritz. The brunnet boy sighed as he scratched his neck, "Well....His squad came to visit Buchenwald. Commandment Koch made him shoot a little boy who was trying to get out from under the fence. Over dinner, he'd found the boy's father and they spoke for a moment. Mike apologized and said he regretted pulling the trigger..."

Fritz sighed once more watching the ground before him. He'd wished he'd jumped in to defend Mike ever since the incident. "The Commandment and a few of the other superiors overheard him and beat him for it. I really thought he was going to throw up his organs, to be honest."

"He had to get his appendix removed a couple of days ago. A little bit of internal bleeding, but he should be back on his feet in a week or two," Erwin nodded, quietly waiting for the meeting to begin so he can go home. 

"You boys sure have a knack for getting yourselves hurt," Krueger hummed, waving to the Priest as the clock struck eight. "Come on, sit down."

Clumsily following them as they essentially jogged to the seats, Erwin felt the heat begin to warm his cheeks when he'd almost tripped over the carpet. The younger lieutenant went off to an adjoining room, along with some other men.

Fritz came back out, followed by two other men as they carried a chalkboard and some papers. Quickly setting it up, he turned to the group; about fifteen men and seven women. Pleased to see that just about everyone was there, he walked to Erwin for a second.

"If it's alright, can I stop by and see Luka? I haven't seen her since she was thirteen. I think I'd like to pop in before her next birthday," he asked quietly, arranging his papers as the chalkboard was set up, the men careful to not mess up the map of Buchenwald. 

"Sure. Stay as long as you need," Erwin nodded, looking around as the other attendees chatted among themselves. Feeling out of place, he rubbed his hands along his thighs.

The eccentric young man smiled, nodding as he turned back to the map. Taking a breath, he mentally prepared himself for the plan.

"Alright. So, as we talked about last meeting, I found Kenny Ackerman at the camp I've been stationed at. I'm pretty sure I've figured out a way to sneak him out, but I feel like we should go over it," Fritz whispered loudly, his voice barely reaching the man at the end of the chairs. 

"Why him, of all people?" The farthest man, an older soldier with greying hair, spoke up, "I'm not opposed to it, but for all people to try to get to join us, why that mongrel?"

"Well, he's one of the Ackermans, first off... Everyone knows them. The hope is that if we have someone who was so dedicated to Germany before _all of this_," he motioned with his hands,"It would convince others to join us, as well. Second, he's the best person to help us. He can get away with anything, _without_ even trying. The guy's a weasel, we shouldn't have to worry about anything if he's with us. We could use his help," Fritz responded, tossing his hat to an open seat. 

"Trust me," he continued, "I'd much prefer to have (Y/n) Ackerman working with us. No one really knows much about her, so I think that's what would call attention. But of course, we don't even know if she's alive..."

"Last I saw, she was leaving the station in Hamburg. That was almost two years ago," Krueger interrupted, talking as thought it was common knowledge.

Two of the women were immediately interested, "If you saw her leaving, why didn't you go after her? Isn't that your job?" They snickered, clearly annoyed with even his existence.

He ignored the distaste in their voice, giving Erwin a glance, "I have a pretty good feeling she'd perfectly fine. To be honest, I send her letter every other week, give or take."

The room went silent for a moment, save for an older, owl-eyed man audibly choking on his coffee in the corner. Of all the meetings they had, now the General wanted to talk? 

"Where?" Fritz asked, first to question. He knew perfectly well where she was, but was determined to not throw Erwin under the bus. Although everyone in this room had the same goal, something told him that she should be kept hidden from them, at least for now.

Krueger pointed back to the map before them, "I have a deal with her brother; She's to stay hidden. Go back to the map, how are we getting clown-shoes out?"

"His nickname when we were kids," he whispered to Erwin, who was confused by the nickname, "Don't be fooled, we _hated_ one a other. Still do."

"Alright, Well, Deiter and I have been sneaking him extra food. Thinking about giving him some chloroform before the other guards come to make them work. Hopefully they assume he's dead, and send him to the pile. That's the plan on Tuesday; they burn the bodies on Friday," Fritz sighed, trying to block the visuals from his mind as he spoke.

"He should wake up Tuesday night or Wednesday morning, and hopefully he'll go to the forest in our meet up point. Then we'll haul him back here, and figure it out from there."

"What if they check the pulse?" Asked owl-eyes, the plump man adjusting his glasses as he wobbled back to them.

Fritz scoffed, full of confidence, "They don't. Dead or alive, you can't tell unless they're actually up and walking. When they're all asleep....they all look like corpses..." He dropped to a whisper. 

"He can stay with me. I have some room in my shed; no one will look there," Krueger offered, looking for a chance to listen to Kenny be irritated from the hospitality. 

"I have a crawlspace, Ma and Pa won't mind," a younger boy offered, visibly a bit nervous. 

"Same here," spoke the older man in the back, playing with his lighter, "If I'm to be honest, though, no one would suspect the General."

"That's what I was thinking," Fritz nodded, looking to the entrance. The Priest had come back, tapping as his wrist. 

"Alright, Well, that's all. We'll be trying to think of a way to 'make a statement' next meeting. Let's see....it's the eighth....how about we meet back here on the sixteenth; next Saturday? Same time," the brunnet smiled, trying to make sure to get out before the church had locked up completely. 

With all nodding in agreement, the group quickly cleaned up after themselves and moved towards the door. Led by the Priest, he walked them out, waving to them as he saw them off. 

"That was blunt?" Erwin chuckled, happily thanking the Priest when they were offered cups of hot cocoa as they waited for the taxi to arrive for the young school boys and three of the women.

"Yeah. The church only allows us the time from the last ceremony to when they lock the place up. I'm just happy they let us use the place," Fritz nodded, enjoying the warm drink. 

"I'll give you boys a ride home. Come on," Krueger cut in, throwing his cup in the trash as he went to the car. 

Erwin followed, as did his younger friend who simply hummed the entire time. Not even three minutes down the road, Krueger had told him to be quiet or he'd have to walk, to which Fritz simply teased him for the rest of the ride. Silently amazed to see his friend treat his superior in such a way, there was a paternal aoura to Krueger as he ignored the lieutenant.

* * *

Erwin opened the car door, silently cursing at the cold; he was sure that if it had rained, snow would have covered the ground. Fritz emerged soon after, essentially dancing in on his shoes as he closed the door. 

Confused when the other door had opened and closed, Erwin turned to see the General, who came towards the curb and watched the canal for a moment. 

"I'd like to check on her, if you don't mind. My niece is her age; I'd like to check if she's in good health. My brother-in-law is a doctor, and would help with check-ups," he muttered, taking some chewing gum from his pocket.

Erwin thought it over, exchanging a look with Fritz. He simply shrugged, eagerly walking to the gate. 

"Sure. I mean, I'll have to talk to her real quick, but I think she will," the blond scratched his neck, desperate to sit by the fireplace. 

They all nodded, following him as the went to the door. Krueger had taken out an envelope, unfolding the papers as Fritz looked around the house, admiring the architecture. Opening the door, he led them inside, appreciating how the warmth of the room welcomed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda feel like this is comes off as more of a filler than an actual chapter, but I promise it's all fits. Not the best chapter I've done, but the next one will have lots of care, I promise


	20. Bittersüß

Playing with the object in her hands, (Y/n) had known what it had meant as soon as the General had handed it to her. 

Her mother's wedding ring wasn't anything special; a simple, gold band with a rose carved into it; in the center, there was her diamond. All of the women in the family had a flower on their rings, and as common as it was for (Y/n), it was suddenly foreign to her. Testing the ring on her finger, she silently mourned the fact that it didn't fit. 

While almost every other word that the General had spoken went over her head, the only thing that she'd really heard was the thing that hurt the most. It still felt as though the dagger was digging at her heart.

Now officially an orphan, she wiped the tears from her eyes once more. Every time the tears stopped, more always broke through the barrier. 

"Breakfast is finished..."

Turning to see Erwin in the doorway, they watched one another for a moment. Disappointed that she'd been seen at such a moment, (Y/n) could only shrug as she turned back to the desk. 

"Hey," he was closer now, a gentle hand placed on her shoulder as he tried to provide a source of comfort, "well...I'd like to say I understand, but I never had a relationship with my mother...but, I just want you to know, if you ever need anything, just ask. We're all here for you, if you need something."

Turning to meet his gaze, she found those beautiful blue eyes that she adored. Although she hadn't allowed herself to even think of relationships and her future, something about Erwin challenged that thought. 

She didn't fight him when his arms awkwardly wrapped around her. She saw his face, laughing at the clumsy man and his efforts. Hugging him back, she enjoyed the contact for as long as she could. 

It felt like minutes before they'd let go of one another, Erwin rubbing her forearms as he kneeled before her.

"Do you want me to bring you something to eat? Or some water, at least?" Erwin asked, unsure how to comfort her but desperate to see the smile that warmed his heart. 

Glancing to her mother's ring once more, it laid on the desk beside her own. Seeing them in such a way was odd, a sight that she didn't enjoy. 

"While I've been going around, home to home, hiding all this time- _all of this 19 month period,_" she choked for a minute, looking to her thighs as he used a handkerchief to dry her cheeks, "My mother's been dead all that time. And I didn't even know."

"It's not your fault--"

"I know it's not," (Y/n) looked away, focusing on nothing in particuar, "She's always had a weak immune system, but it's just....I wish I'd known sooner..."

"I know....I'll get you some water. Are you hungry?" Erwin asked, his voice as gentle as can be. He truly didn't know what to say, but hadn't seen her since she went up to the crawlspace the night before.

She looked to him, to those beautiful, sweet eyes of his. Looking away, she simply shrugged. Standing, he put his handkerchief in her hands as he walked away. She watched him as he left the room, leaving her alone once more. 

Looking to the photo album, she opened it. The first page was a small, smiling newborn baby; it was her, about nineteen years earlier. Turning the page, she smiled to see a picture of her mother holding her, and a younger Levi to the side. 

Erwin set the glass beside her, careful to not interrupt. He noticed the pictures, peering over her shoulders to see closer.

"My mother wanted four or five kids; _definitely_ wanted twins. Her labors with my brother and me took such a toll on her body, she couldn't conceive again. But she was okay with that...perfectly happy with us..."

"She sounds wonderful," he watched her, the faintest of smiles on her lips as the warmth slowly drifted down her cheeks. 

"She was," (Y/n) turned to him, offering a smile as she reached for his hand, "Thank you, for listening and all..."

"Don't worry about it. I'm here whenever you need it; my father, Mike, Luka, all of us. Take your time, alright?" Erwin wrapped his hands around hers, desperate to make sure she understood. 

She stared at him, nodding as she looked away. Her hands rubbed over his own. "You've all been so nice to me. I've never been treated this way...I appreciate it so much. Thank you."

"Why should you be thankful about us giving you respect? That's something you should expect," he chuckled, tilting his head to look under all the hair in her face. Laying a knee on the ground, his legs began to get sore from squatting; but he didn't really care. 

(Y/n) rolled her eyes, "Living in the 'upper-class', no one _really_ respects one another. The only people who treated me like I was worth _anything_ was my family. Every other woman saw me as an 'obnoxious little girl', all the girls saw me as a 'try hard' and all the boys and men just looked at me like I was nothing more than an object. It's been so different, living here..."

Erwin sighed, watching their hands as she did the same. Neither spoke for some time, simply enjoying one another's company. As awkward as he was in such situations, he tried to be as supportive as he could. 

Clumsily bringing her into a hug as he stood, his legs a little numb from squatting for so long, he almost stumbled. Basically bringing her to stand with him, she laughed at his awkwardness as her feet found the floor again.

"Are you alright?" She asked, hugging him back and enjoying his the smell of his cologne.

Erwin tightened his grip, desperately wanting to hear her laugh again, "I am, sorry."

"You're fine. It was sweet," she hummed, happily holding onto him for as long as he'd let her. 

Erwin smiled, rubbing a hand over her back as they stood quietly. Looking to the hall, they saw Augustine, who simply nodded to the two.

"I'm happy to see you two are getting along," he smiled, a hint of glee evident in his eyes, "We have some cleaning to do- (Y/n) doesn't have to do anything if she doesn't feel like it, but I'd like the house cleaned," he told them both, more to Erwin than anything. 

"And make sure you take a shower, or a bath if you'd like. You and Luka are going to get that checkup. I want to make sure you two are in good health," Augustine continued, smiling to (Y/n), "And if you need time alone, go ahead and take it. If you need a shoulder to cry on, we're all here."

"Thank you," she smiled, catching a glimpse of her swollen eyes and pink nose in the mirror. She'd let go of Erwin as soon as she saw Augustine, and quickly found herself missing the warmth that he provided. "I think I'll be fine-_ I hope_, at least."

"Alright. You kids be good," he called to them, continuing down the hall.

"Alright. I'll let you get cleaned up and the sorts. Make sure you drink your water," he smiled, sliding his hands into his pockets. 

"I will. Make sure you clean the appliances; you got fingerprints all over them the other day," (Y/n) teased, happily pointing a finger at him. Sighing defeatedly, he nodded.

"I will. I'll see you later, (Y/n)," Erwin grinned a lopsided smile, something that quickly made her heart skip as she watched him leave the room. 

Looking around the room, she walked to the crawlspace so that she could get her things. Deciding on a bath, she eagerly went to get ready for her first day out of the house in nearly four months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter, cuter chapter. It's bittersweet, but something that I couldn't help but write out. I know the I interaction between Krueger and Reader would have been interesting, but I'm still working that out.   
Next chapter will have some more fluff, which I'm already looking forward to. Hoping to update soon!


	21. Potsdam

(Y/n) quietly watched the buildings as they passed. Sat in the backseat, she hadn't spoken since she'd sat down. The ride wasn't too long, but the idea of going that far away from her safe haven was a bit intimidating. 

They'd left sooner than they'd expected, mainly to let the girls finally update their small wardrobes. Watching the streets now, (Y/n) was happy to be out. She'd missed the loud, crazy streets of Berlin. Of course, she could do without the bright red flags, the abundance of soldiers, and the fake smiles of some of the citizens, but it was still more interesting than four walls and some furniture.

Looking around the car, Augustine drove and spoke to Erwin, something about the Great War, and his time serving on the Western Front. Luka was simply watching her hands, anxiously just wanting the ride to be over. Peeking out of the windshield, they were still following Krueger and Fritz. 

Sitting back in her seat, (Y/n) thought back to Nanaba. The woman had been completely exhausted, and she felt bad for throwing Mike onto her plate.

They'd simply exchanged a few words and introduced themselves before Nanaba went to check on her brother, but (Y/n) got to speak to Maiko for a minute before they left. He was a sweet little boy, and she understood well why his mother wanted to protect such a gentle child from corruption. They soon found themselves being seen off by Nanaba and her little boy.

* * *

The rest of the ride had gone by faster than expected, and as (Y/n) reluctantly stepped out into the cold air of Potsdam, a rush of excitement ran through her. They were outside of a simple little home, surrounded by ones that looked just like it. 

Krueger had checked to see that both her and Luka were fine, and once satisfied, he led the small group to the door. Knocking with an air of authority, he checked his pocketwatch.

(Y/n) found Erwin watching her, to which she simply smiled. He returned the simple gesture, his hands anxiously in his pockets, "You excited?"

"A mix. Depends what happens," she responded, crossing her arms as the cold breeze ghosted around them, "I don't like shots."

Looking towards the door as it opened, they were welcomed in by a middle aged man. As him and Krueger went to the kitchen, the guests were left in the living room as they waited for them.

"Quite the warm welcome," Fritz playfully scoffed, sitting on the armchair as he opened the daily newspaper.

"Use your manners," Luka pushed his shoes off the coffee table, walking to the cat that slept on the automaton. It simply rolled over and let her pet it, much to her amusement. 

"Alright, girls, come're," Krueger called from the hall, waving them over. The entire group went over instead, Augustine and Erwin carefully watching them both as Fritz waited by the doorway. 

"Hello, you two. So, Mike had taken your records from the public library, so you won't have to worry about much- just a vaccine for typhus," he pointed to Luka as he adjusted his glasses.

"You, on the other hand," he turned to (Y/n), "Let me take care of Luka, then it'll be your turn. Your records are hidden somewhere with the Führer and the likes, so we're gonna have to go over just about everything."

"Okay, that sounds reasonable.." (Y/n) nodded, setting her scarf on the chair. A glance out of the kitchen table showed three woman conversing as their young children played together.

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Grisha Jaeger. I'm a heart surgeon at St. Josef's Krankenhaus, but I was a pediatrician for eight years. I'll do my best to make sure you two are taken care of while you're still hiding, and am hoping it won't be long until you can see a professional without worry," the doctor sighed, waving to his guests.

"We have sandwiches and lemonade in the fridge, you can help yourself to cookies, coffee, or tea. Luka, come along, we'll make sure you're all well."

Nodding, Luka reluctantly followed Grisha out of the room as Fritz and Krueger followed. They went into a small office that was visible from the kitchen, leaving the door open as Kruger stood in the doorway, watching both how Grisha treated them and the guests in the kitchen.

Luka's checkup was finished in about twenty minutes, and soon she sat at the table with her brother. Fritz was busy trying to write down everything that wasn't in her record, while she had a sandwich.

Augustine had stayed in the kitchen, sending Erwin to accompany (Y/n) as they entered the small office. It was very similar to the one they had at home; a desk, a couch, a coffee table, a bookshelf, lamps, etc. 

"Go ahead and stand here."

Standing by the wall, (Y/n) quietly waited as he fumbled with his tools, making sure everything was clean. Scratching his heard, Grisha turned back to her, "Alright."

Staying still as he set a ruler over her head, he wrote down her height as he pointed them to the restroom, "Your weight, real quick."

Following him, she stepped onto the scale as he pushed the dials back and forth. After some moments, he was satisfied as he led them back and wrote on the paper once more. 

"Alright. Go ahead and sit down," Grisha instructed, putting on some gloves.

Sitting besides Erwin, they shared a smile as they waited for him to decide what to do next. He rolled back to them as he sat in his chair, asking her to remove her cardigan as he held out the sphygmomanometer.

Wrapping it around her right arm, they sat in silence as he pumped air in, watching the meter. Waiting as he gradually decreased in pressure, he nodded, "You have good blood pressure, but if you're not careful, it could get to be high. Make sure you keep an eye on that."

"Alright, thank you," she mumbled, picking at the uncomfortable skirt. Normally, she would have opted for a shorter, cuter one, but didn't want any more attention in public than required. That, and she didn't want to be deemed a whore. 

Grisha set the pump on his desk and put his stethoscope to his ears, carefully pressing it to her chest and adjusting her posture, apologizing when she jumped from the cold instrument.

"Is there anything bothering you? Anything I should know about?" He asked, asking her to take a deep breathe as the instrument delicately moved about her chest.

"No, not that I'm aware of," (Y/n) replied, careful to sound polite. 

"Are you sexually active?" He asked, pressing it to her back.

"No. I've never been with a man, if I'm to be honest..." she blushed, glancing around to the men in the room. It seemed like it went over Krueger's head as he pet the cat, while Erwin offered an embarrassed smile.

"Alright, that's a good thing for you. That means I don't have to find you a gynecologist," Grisha smiled, setting his things aside as he waited for a moment, "I have no knowledge of gynecology, so when and if you do decide to become active in such a way, just know that I can't help with that," he shrugged.

Nodding, she shrugged herself, "Alright. That's helpful to know."

"Alright. Anything in your medical history I should know about?" He leaned back, crossing his legs as he prepared his board. 

"Not that I can think of, no. We always had the best doctors, I was always taken care of when my temperature was even 0.02 degrees too high or too low, and I have all of my vaccines," (Y/n) nodded, scratching her neck.

"Alright. Well, I'll tell you what I told Luka; I don't have the proper equipment for an actual full on _appropriate_ checkup, and I'd like to have blood-work done for both of you, so I want you two to come back when you get some fake papers so you can come into the hospital, Alright?"

"Wait, we don't even know where to get fake papers; it's too much of a risk for them anyway," Erwin quickly jumped in, careful to make their position clear, "We can't afford to put them in danger."

"Well, I happen to know that they snuck her Uncle out of the camp the other day. He's taking a moment to recuperate, but I'll be taking care of him until he gets better. Once that happens, you know that louse will know a thing or two about how to get some."

The news made her heart skip a beat. Erwin had told her about it, but hearing about it so soon was a bit of a surprise. 

"He does know what he's doing," (Y/n) shrugged to Erwin, who was unsure how to react. Part of him was panicking from the news. They didn't have room for a other guest, and from all the stories, he wasn't sure if he'd be allowed anyways.

"Alright. Well, I think that's about all. I'll give you my number, if anything arises, make sure to give me a call and I'll see you asap". I'll also be giving you a list of people to go to for papers. Grisha stood, followed when they went to the kitchen once more.

Fritz was already outside, playing tag with the kids as Augustine let Luka play with his watch. Krueger called the young lieutenant in, preparing to leave soon. 

"The girls both seem to be doing well, but if you want appropriate testing, _which I recommend_, make sure to get those papers. Take them to my hospital, let me know they're coming, and I'll make sure you have the best of our staff."

"Alright. I'm assuming there's a plan for these papers?" Augustine sighed, glancing around the room. Happy when Krueger nodded, he was happy his old friend was pulling through on the old promise. 

"Well, how about we go down to the market and let you girls go shopping, then we can go get some dinner?" Krueger ran a hand through his hair, putting the cat down as they prepared to leave.

Waving goodbye to Grisha, they paused by the door as they were given a list with names, numbers, and addresses. Making sure they left safely, the doctor finally went inside once they were down the road.

* * *

(Y/n) spun around in the dress she'd found, smiling back to Erwin. He was the only one around, and she was eager for his input. 

"What can I say? Maroon is one of my favorite colors," He nodded, adjusting the bags by his feet. Looking up, he chuckled at the look on her face, "You look beautiful in it."

"Thank you, _sweetheart_," she teased, walking back to the dressing room. Happy to see the look on his face, she fought the smile. 

She was much happier since hearing her uncle was out of those camps, but was still worried about his health. She wasn't an idiot, she knew full well what happened in them, but couldn't help but not worry. 

Walking back out a few minutes later, she found Erwin looking at a pair of dress shoes. He'd been nice enough to carry her bags, and was careful to not drop anything. 

"You like them?" (Y/n) asked, carrying the dress and a cardigan. 

"Yeah," he smiled, picking the shoes up and checking the size, "I was invited to a dinner next week, with the rest of the Luftwaffe. Some sort of ceremony where we get new badges from the higher-ups and hyped for the war."

"That's neat. Do you have a lot of decorations?" She questioned, watching as he tried on the leather shoes.

Erwin nodded, thinking about it as he walked down the aisle, "You haven't seen my coat, have you? I've got a good amount. With the war, I'll probably be looking at getting more."

"That sounds like a good thing. Where's your dad again?" 

"Probably looking at the books," Erwin hummed, looking through the front window. Across the street, he could barely make out his father in the bookstore, talking to Krueger as they went.

"Dinner is at seven, right?" (Y/n) asked, glancing to Erwin's watch as he sat back down.

"Yeah, we should get going then. Let's go ahead and checkout," he responded, picking the bags back up and thanking her when she helped.

Setting their things on the counter, (Y/n) quietly waited for him to pay, annoyed with how the cashier had ignored her when they came in. Happy when she was quickly quieted, (Y/n) had pretended to be Erwin's wife the entire way, quietly pleased with the girl's annoyance. Happily joining him as they left the store, they waved her goodbye as they went out the door. 

"I wish we didn't buy from them, but that was fun," Erwin smiled, holding up their joined hands as they leaned closer, "May as well keep this up, if we act off now, those guards will bug us."

Suddenly aware of the eyes of the patrol officers, she was happy to find them watching Erwin more than anything. Following him across the street to join the others, their small group came together as the clothes were loaded into the car and the girls sat down. 

"You find anything nice?" (Y/n) asked Luka, who was happily carrying a new puzzle. 

She nodded, watching her hands quietly, "Yeah. Haven't had a new pair of shoes in years, so that's nice...Thank you."

"Don't worry about it. Trust me--"

Silenced when the door shut prematurely, they looked out of the car to see Augustine leaning against the door on (Y/n)'s side, with Fritz on Luka's.

"Those patrol guys...They were bugging Lev and me. I had to convince him to come back, otherwise there would have been a nasty fight," Luka mumbled, hiding her face from the men.

"Like, trying to start a fight kind of bugging, or what?" (Y/n) began to panic. She couldn't hear their conversation, but it was clearly on the verge of getting heated. 

They were silenced when Kruger brought out his badge, showing he held a higher rank. They tried to appease him with an apology, but he started to write down their names within seconds. 

Augustine and Erwin got back into the car, waiting for the General and the Lieutenant. "What happened?" (Y/n) asked, leaning forward in her seat.

"Those boys were making very... _inappropriate_ statements about you women. They're lucky I'm a pacifist," Augustine spoke, clearly angry as he watched the cadets.

Krueger sent the boys back where they'd came from, nodding as he went back to their car. Happily waving to their Captain who just rounded the corner, he groaned for a moment, craving a cigarette. 

"There's a nice Italian place down the road, if anyone's interested?" He asked, playing with his lighter as Augustine rolled down his window. 

"I'm up for anything," Augustine shrugged as Erwin hummed, "What about you two?"

"That sounds good," (Y/n) responded, Luka simply nodding. 

"Alright. I'll lead the way," Krueger stood up, popping his back as we went to his own car. Flicking Fritz on the ear when the boy made a sarcastic remark, they quickly sat down and pulled away from the curb.

"We should be back in town by nine or ten; you girls don't mind that much, do you?" Augustine asked, following the black Mercedes. 

(Y/n) looked back at the group of cadets that were talking to their captain. Her eyes met the Captain's for a second. As blunt as it was, there was a spark of recognition on his end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is all rushed and cramped, but it's got everything I'd like in this chapter. The ending definitely isn't my best, but the next will be better, I promise.
> 
> I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been stressed out with school, haven't been in a great place mentally, and low and behold, I've been a bit sick (worried about coronavirus, my symptoms do meet the criteria, but I'm not critically ill and there's only 3 confirmed cases in my county so I'm not too sure.)
> 
> Anyway, other than that, I'll be trying to update asap because, like many other people, school's given us a break for quarantine so I'll have plenty of time. But, if updates are slow still, those are the reasons why.


	22. Der Kapitän

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I got lost on how to continue this story. Almost three hours later and crying over The Pianist, I have so much inspiration.
> 
> And sorry if this chapter is a bit short, and a bit odd, but it's more of a filler than anything. I'll have a more detailed chapter after that.

The atmosphere was thick as they waited. They'd been waiting for forty minutes. It was dark now, well past nine o'clock. Looking ahead, they inched further, approaching the front of the roadblocks. 

Of course now, _of all times_, there were guards asking for papers. Silently cursing their luck, (Y/n) could only quietly shake in her seat. 

She couldn't see Augustine, but from the little light that shone on his profile, she knew which expression he held. He only looked that way when he spoke of his time in the war, and when he thought of October 17, 1915. 

Erwin was out of sight, but when shouts broke out behind them, his face was calm while his eyes held the same panic she felt. 

A glance to Luka showed that she was gently rocking in her seat. (Y/n) desperately hoped she wouldn't have another meltdown; that would _really_ bring attention to them. Remembering what Fritz had joked about in the noisy restaurant when Luka had done the same then, a shaky sigh escaped her lips.

Quietly humming, (Y/n) made an effort to be a bit loud so she'd be heard. Silently thanking whatever deity was listening, she watched out of the corner of her eye as Luka stopped rocking and just tapped her feet. 

The car started forward once more. They were third in line at this point. A frustrated sigh was heard from Augustine.

"They have all of the side streets closed...we can't even leave. God-dammit_.._ Of course, _now_, of _all_ times," Augustine groaned, leaning forward on the wheel, holding his glasses as he ran a hand over his face to alleviate his annoyance.

Erwin was the first to act, glancing back to Luka to make sure she wouldn't panic, "Dad, it's alright. I'll try to talk to them, I have my badge with me..."

"That's not the point," he replied, leaning back in his seat as he moved forward. Silently listening to the guards as they called out for a car behind them, Augustine thought for a moment.

"Maybe they'll take a bribe?...We still have plenty of money on us..." (Y/n) thought aloud, wanting nothing more than to jump out of the car and run. The only reason she hadn't done so was on each and every one of their belts. Besides, they'd shot some Jews who'd tried to run just minutes earlier. 

"No....just keep going. They'll be suspicious if we panic," Luka mumbled, watching as Krueger pointed a thumb to their car. Inspecting every patrol officer on duty, she kept to herself as she seemed to watch the darkness. 

"We don't exactly have a choice, do we?" Augustine sighed, pulling forward when the guard waved to them. They waited for only a moment, hoping to be let through via Krueger's request.

"Papers, please," asked a German cadet, who simply offered a smug smile to them. Looking around, they found that it was the group from earlier.

Augustine and Erwin gave their papers to the cadet, turning to the girls. They took the que, and began to 'look' for their papers. 

"What do you mean you don't have them?" Erwin asked, turning to (Y/n).

"They have to be in my other coat; from when we went to dinner yesterday," she replied, loud enough for the cadets to hear. Mimicking visual frustration, she ran a hand through her hair.

"I left my bag at school...They must be in there," Luka shrugged when Erwin looked to her, hoping it was convincing.

The cadets moved aside when the captain approached, "You're taking too long. Pull up and pull over."

Frozen in a stunned silence for a moment, Augustine nodded. Picking out Krueger's car from the darkness, he parked behind it. Waiting for the next orders, they sat in the dark silence. 

"So, what's happening?" The captain asked once the window was rolled down. He was clearly just as annoyed with the situation as the others. 

They hadn't even gotten a word out when the captain had looked at Luka and (Y/n). He instantly stood straight, opening their door, "I'll have to escort the girls home. I'll follow you in my own car."

"Woah, I don't remember that being apart of your job," Krueger interrupted, closing the door.

"_You're_ just a general, go back to your desk. It's _my_ job to escort them if they have no papers," he retorted instantly, "I think you forgot, when you're not in uniform, you have no authority."

Krueger scoffed, but laid off when he heard Fritz opening his door. Glancing to Augustine and Erwin, he ran a hand over his face. Fritz was beside the general as quickly as he could be, whispering into his ear for a moment. 

Suddenly more lax about letting the girls go with a complete stranger, he nodded to the Smith men. Looking back to the captain, Krueger inspected him for a moment, "Only if my Lieutenant can go, too."

The captain nodded, "Come on. I'll escort you girls home."

"We'll be fine," Luka told the men, who were still completely wary of the situation. 

"I don't feel safe with this," (Y/n) told Luka, who was suddenly the calm one. How she was willing to go with a random man at a time like this was a complete mystery. 

"We'll be okay, I promise," she responded, exiting the car. The captain happily half a hand against Luka's back as he led her to the car, closely followed by Fritz. 

"I guess I don't have a choice...I'll see you guys later...if things go wrong, I love you guys," (Y/n) sighed, leaning forward and giving both of them a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. I'll keep that car between Krueger and us. Be careful though," Augustine smiled to her, although the fear was in his eyes. 

"I'll see you later. Be careful," Erwin offered his signature toothy grin as he tried to comfort their situation. 

"You too," she responded, finally leaving the car. Caught in the cold Berlin air, she quickly found her way into the car. Waiting for them to begin the ride, (Y/n) carefully watched the captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen The Pianist, please watch it!!! It'll actually give a lot of insight into how things were before reader even started hiding. That and it's just an amazing movie.  
It gave me lots of inspiration for the story, and I'm excited to start delving into the story more.


	23. 29 April, 1937

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sort of flashback chapter, something I've been wanting to do, but never got around to. Now seemed like the right go, so here are some warnings.
> 
> -Sexual Harassment  
-Implied Misogyny  
-Implied Sexual Assualt/Dubious Consent  
-Referenced Homophobia

(Y/n) quietly stood at the sink as she did the dishes. The room was relatively silent, save for the patrol officers. Glancing over her shoulder, her stomach turned at sight of one of them; shamelessly inspecting every inch of her body.

"You need some help, Snowdrop?" Her uncle asked, trying to act oblivious as he hid her from sight. If he'd taken care of that private how he'd wanted, it'd only cause more trouble. Deciding he'd wait until they left, Kenny looked for an opening to send his niece out. 

"Please," she croaked, just wanting to hide in her room. This was how it always went. They'd invite themselves over, make a mess in the living room, eat a good fraction of their food, and make the women pick up after them. 

The thing that got under Kenny and his father's skin the most, however, was the fact that the women were separated. Kuchel and her mother in the other room, while (Y/n) was clearly in the kitchen only to be their eye candy. 

The dishes were finished far faster then, both hurrying so that the girl could leave. Patting her hands dry on a clean rag, (Y/n) followed her uncle to the office so they could play chess. 

Closing the door behind them, Kenny watched as she sat on the couch and let out a shaky breath. "Sweetheart, did they do anything?"

"They..." She began, trying to stay quiet as he sat beside her, "That private...he...."

He waited for the answer, anger building inside of him as the thought about the best ways to take care of that boy. It was a practice of the higher class girls to save themselves for marriage, and while he didn't care himself, he would personally torture every single soldier in Germany if even one of them laid a grimy hand on (Y/n).

"He groped me...He said wait until tomorrow....He said they'd get me alone, and if I wanted _all_ of you to be safe, then I shouldn't tell anyone and do what they say..." She whispered, placing full trust in her uncle. He treated her like his own little princess, and would go far out of his way to keep her safe.

He nodded, embracing her as she tried to wipe the tears away. She was always such a sensitive girl, but he had to blame himself for that; he'd always defended her and gave her anything she'd wanted. 

Letting her go once she'd calmed a bit, he set up the board as he gave her a handkerchief. 

"I want you to stay with your mom and grandparents tonight. I'll go out and make sure that little shit learns a lesson. I'll be back by midnight, but until then, stay together," he hummed, giving her the white chips.

"Alright....thank you," (Y/n) nodded, wishing she could just go back to their old home. This one was similar and large, yes, but she despised all of the soldiers constantly making their way in and out of it. 

"Go ahead, Snowdrop, your turn."

* * *

(Y/n) awoke at about 11:45, looking to the hall as the footsteps echoed through the house. Pretending to be sleep as the door opened, she moved closer to her mother, who simply ran her fingers through her hair.

Looking up after a moment of silence, she was happy to see her uncle smiling wickedly. He'd clearly came through on his promise, as he was covered in blood and dirt, but (Y/n) didn't particularly care. She was just happy it was him.

"You don't all have to stay on that cramped little bed. Come on, Kuchel, (Y/n). I'll stay by the door."

Wishing her grandparents goodnight, (Y/n) helped her mother up. Her declining health did nothing to ease their situation, and it only bothered everyone else when she made efforts to hide it.

Settling into the large bed of her mother's room, (Y/n) quietly ducked into the covers and Kenny spoke to her concerned mother. Leaving a large knife beside his niece, they went to try to clean or discard of the coat. 

After about twenty minutes, they returned to the room. Kuchel whisper-yelling at Kenny for giving her daughter a weapon like that, and him saying it was nothing. They'd only silenced when they found (Y/n) fast sleep.

After some moments, both women were beneath the covers and quickly asleep. Kenny brought a chair out into the hall between the two rooms, waiting through the night as he listened for even the mice in the walls.

* * *

They'd been awoken the next morning at six thirty. Already, everyone in their neighborhood was suspicious. They'd all gone out to the porch, listening to the speakers of the cars in the center of the street, blasting the words.

"They're forcing us out," Kuchel spoke quietly, repeating the message simpler. It came out as a whisper, their worst fears finally confirmed, leaving her brother to silently curse. If he'd known they'd be kicked out, be would've just blinded the private instead of finishing him.

They all knew their next destination. They'd been hearing about it for years, but always tried to feign obviousness so they wouldn't go. But now, it all seemed to be for nothing.

They were all allowed only a suitcase each, nothing more. (Y/n) only needed to put her clean clothes in hers; she hadn't taken much out from when they first arrived. That's how she found herself alone in the kitchen while the squad waited for her to make them breakfast. 

Slowly, she became aware of the looming presence beside her. Trying to act as though she didn't notice him, (Y/n) flipped the pancake. 

Flinching, the pancake flipped over sloppily and batter went all over when the soldier had grabbed her hips, rubbing her backside against his pelvis. 

"Oh, come on, sweetheart....you're making a mess," he whispered into her ear as she stood, frozen from fear. She genuinely didn't know what to do, and began to panic when his hands began to bunch as her skirt.

(Y/n) did the first thing that came to mind; she slammed the wooden handle of the spatula into his temple with all the strength she could.

He stumbled backwards, falling to the ground with a loud thud as his head hit the wall behind him. His squad stood up, quickly waiting for the signal as he stood.

"You _fucking bitch_," he basically spat at (Y/n) as he took the spatula. "We're going to make sure you regret that."

The consequence of her action was felt barely a second later as she fell to the floor herself. Taking a moment to register, (Y/n) brought her hand to her stinging cheek. 

Two of the men picked her up, and she found herself being thrown over the kitchen island. Pinned down on her stomach, the soldiers held her hands down as they began to roam their aggressive hands as they desired.

Her skirt was quickly taken off of her, and thrown aside just as (Y/n) realized her nose was bleeding. Beginning to panic more than anything, a hand closed over her mouth before she could even think about screaming for help.

Just before he panties could be stripped from her, she heard a commotion behind her. Although she couldn't see anything, she could hear vividly as one of the soldiers were being beaten; _aggressively_, too.

The other soldiers stepped aside, silently wanting to avoid punishment as their Captain had come back so early. His piercing, icy eyes sent shivers through his spine as he looked at the girl still on the counter. 

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" He essentially screamed at them, scaring even (Y/n). The room seemed to shake from the volume, and his voice was pure malice.

He carefully encouraged (Y/n) off the counter, hitting everyone of them who looked at her bare legs with his stick; she was happy to see that he didn't hold back on any of them.

"I leave you boys alone for half an hour, and _this_ is how you behave!?" The Captain had gotten the skirt off the ground, helping the girl back into it, "Did they 'hurt' you?" He asked, suddenly as gentle as can be.

She shook her head, suddenly aware that she was shaking. Her cheeks were warm from the tears, and she knew she must have looked absolutely pathetic as she tried to hide her crying. 

It took everything in him to not explode with anger then and there. He turned back to his squad, "You're all lucky I don't have you put before a firing squad...Hell, You're all lucky_ I_ don't shoot you myself."

"Go ahead. Go get your things," he turned back to (Y/n), who simply nodded. He turned back to his squad, "I'm ashamed of all of you. _All_ of you. Even if you didn't try to hurt that innocent little girl, you _sure as hell_ didn't try to help her, either. When this order is if over, I'll see to it that _each_ and every _one_ of you are decommissioned."

(Y/n) ran into Kenny as she left the kitchen. He was immediately concerned; her cheek was bruising, her nose was bleeding, she looked disheveled, and was bawling. The thing that really send her uncle over the edge was the yelling. He'd heard all of the Captain's words. From the very beginning. 

He went into the kitchen, demanding information. Of course he was also trying to memorize all of their faces and names, but wanted to see if they had the guts to admit it for themselves. 

Her grandmother was the second one down. She silently understood the entire things, and they were both relieved the Captain had come back early. 

* * *

(Y/n) felt guilt build inside of her as they walked through the street. Her mother had come out of her room, followed by a different squad. She didn't hear anything, but knew immediately what had happened. That was the squad with the lieutenant from yesterday.

She just wanted nothing more but to leave. To escape. To shrivel up and live in the corner, like a stray cat. Maybe then, she wouldn't be going through this... She wished they'd have left to America with Levi. 

That thought was quickly silenced; she loved Germany; except for Dresden. She never wanted to come back here again. 

But other than that, she loved Germany with all of her heart. She wanted nothing more than to go back to Berlin and go shopping with friends and go to lunch and-

When she thought about it, she realized that she didn't have any friends. Never in her life has she had a true, _genuine_ friend. They'd all just used her, like everyone else. They only liked having her around because she could pay for everything they wanted. It's been a creeping suspicion for years, but only now did it make sense.

Besides, they knew where she was. They had the opportunity to send letters every day for three months. Yet they hadn't.

Levi was the lucky one; he was safe. He didn't have a reason to be in Germany, beside his family. He loved them dearly, but couldn't stand even leaving the house only to be harassed and even beaten for his sexuality. Last they'd heard, he'd found a boyfriend and lives peacefully. Of course, no one wants to mess with a gangster, but he lives peacefully.

(Y/n) realized they were being grouped into a courtyard. It was right beside the train station. There were three types of people there; the pessimists who were talking of the camps, the optimists who were saying they were going home, and the ones who had given up on any sort of future. (Y/n) labeled them as realists.

They'd arrived at noon and waited for hours upon hours. Finally, as the sun was low in the sky, the trains were waiting for them. They weren't normal trains, and that were all optimism dissipated, and now there were only pessimists and realists.

(Y/n) found a pattern in the people here. They were either Jews, Homosexuals, Gypsies, afro Germans, something else, or simply didn't agree with the Nazi party. 

The sun was setting when (Y/n) and her family were in line, among the last to be put in the cattle cars. The crowd was dense as they waited, and the same squad from the morning was watching them. They were the only ones there, at this point.

Kenny had been talking to his parents and his sister about something, but (Y/n) was too busy thinking to stick her nose in, until he'd wrapped his arms around her and kissed her crown, "Be good, Snowdrop."

Before she could even think, Kenny had turned around had hit one of the lieutenants square in the throat. That alone made the entire squad jump to the defense. 

(Y/n) was going to try to help, until a set of arms wrapped around her and she was thrown beneath the walkway. She was going to come out, try anything to lend a hand, until the Captain had basically kicked her back in. 

That's where she found herself watching as her uncle was beat, until the Captain had made his squad leave him alone. They begrudgingly listened to their superior, getting back in formation and signalling to the engineer that they were almost finished.

Kenny simply put up his hand, silently telling her to stay put. That's when the entire thing clicked; they were trying to make sure she got away. The main hope was that she'd get to France, Poland, Switzerland, _anywhere_ and tell them what was truly happening in their dystopian country, but they were fine with any outcome as long as she was safe and taken care of.

(Y/n) watched silently, the tears streaming down her dirty face as she only had the chance to wave goodbye to her family as the cattle cars left. Out of all the things, she didn't understand why it was _her_ who was spared.

_Not_ the elderly man with a cane, _not_ the pregnant mother, _not_ the blind child, _not_ the sweet old woman who gave candy to the crying children, _not_ the group of musicians who provided some sort of solace to their situation, _none_ of them.

The one who was spared was just some rich _brat_. 

That's all that ran through her mind as the watched the train shrink with the sun, all until it had vanished with the light. 

Her family was the only thing that brought light into her life, and now here she was, immediately struck by the void. What the hell was she going to do now?

The Captain was there again, watching her with his cold eyes. They were like glaciers as they pierced through her entire being. She'd compared that look to the devil, but he'd saved her. Twice. No...He was an angel. A simple, _twisted_ angel.

"You need to leave. Get cleaned up and get on the first train to Berlin tomorrow morning. Go to this address, they'll care for you. Here's my number. Ring if you need anything, alright?" He handed her two papers, hurriedly making sure they were alone.

"You can't take that luggage. they'll know. Take this backpack, and change into some new clothes so they think you're coming from school."

"Where's the restroom?" (Y/n) asked, feeling increasingly small in his presence. Now she knew how the mouse felt in the lion's den.

He looked around again, "No time for that. Change here. Leave the clothes and shoes, they'll just give you away. Put your hair down, _leave_ it down. Ditch the sunglasses, ditch hats. Keep your hair down and down _only_. No styling that is even remotely similar to a bun, braid, short, or whatever else is associated with you."

The captain stood up, and she took that as a cue to change. She threw off the blouse, the skirt, and her shoes. Switching them out for a white blouse, yellow skirt, and some brown booties, (Y/n) put on a cardigan to keep out the cold air; even though that was failing.

"Go get a hotel for the night. Get on the train for Berlin at noon. I'll be there. Meet me at the front of the station. We won't talk, but just get in and keep me in sight. When you get off, go to the address immediately. They're waiting for you."

(Y/n) nodded, jumping when he wiped her face clean with a damp handkerchief. Setting the rest of her things in the backpack, she finally came out and followed him to the front of the station. 

She flinched when he slid money into her hand, but appreciated the gesture. She didn't get to count the amount of money she had. Just before she could thank him, he'd disappeared into the night.

* * *

"He left, as if he wasn't there at all. The next morning, I only thought I saw him at the station. I couldn't tell, he was probably in civilian clothes....but I never even got to thank him...I didn't even know his name," (Y/n) whispered, not even caring if Erwin was still listening.

He ran a hand through his hair. Happy that everything was fine, he couldn't help but be mesmerized by their contrasting two years.

She'd been suffering for basically two years now, while he's been having the time of his life in his plane. He suddenly felt small, and a bit ashamed. He'd ignored everything going on in his home country for years, and already minorities have already died because of the ignorance of the civilians.

The watched from the kitchen window. The Captain was named Anselm Morozov. He was younger than Krueger and Augustine, but still fought with them in the Great War. They'd never met one another, but they still saw one a other as comrades. 

Anselm sat there, laughing along with Augustine and Krueger as he braided his daughter's hair. He hadn't done so in years so it was a bit sloppy, but he still enjoyed it. 

Luka was playing cards with Mike and her brother, calling BS as Fritz took the cards from the center with a bit of salt.

"I wouldn't question anything. All I can think to say is just accept it...that, and try to thank him. It sounds like you weren't the first he helped..." Erwin nodded, patting (Y/n) on the back. He couldn't help but find a renewed interest in her, and a stronger desire to help make sure she was safe.

"I accepted it a long time ago. It's just...I thought that was the last I'd see if him, you know?" She folded her arms, leaning against the counter beside him.

"I understand; the best that I can, at least... I'm happy he helped you. You're apart of the family now, you know that, right?" He asked, nervously wrapping his arm around her. They both knew he was bad at this.

"You're sweet, Erwin. Thanks for letting me rant, I guess..." She chuckled, leaning into him. He smelled nice, like fresh cinnamon. 

"Don't worry about it," he smiled, cheeks warm. He'd never had any interest in girls, but something about (Y/n) caught all of his attention. He figured it was just her circumstances, but he didn't question it. 

"We should go back out. Come on," Erwin smiled, leading her along by their connected hands. Hers was soft and delicate, while his was calloused and warm.

(Y/n) thought about his words. They'd known one another not even two weeks and he referred to her as family? That meant more than she could. That's how she saw him and Augustine, and while she wasn't very close to them, Mike and Luka. Fritz was new, so she was undecided on him, but Anselm had her trust.

But, in the end, the only thing she really care about was that she'd finally found somewhere to stay, somewhere she belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun little thing I like, Anselm means 'divine protector.' I was going to bring him in eventually, but struggled to figure out how to write him. He's inspired by Captain Wilm Hosenfeld (Wilhelm Aldabert Hosenfeld) who's a hero I feel like more people should know. 
> 
> It seems like a choppy chapter, but I hope the end helps that aspect make sense; Erwin asking questions/Just listening, while we only get Reader's responses/statements to him.
> 
> Sorry for the late update, I've been working on another story that I hope to have up later today. Both of them are inspired by original stories of my own, and I hope they're enjoyable!!


	24. Zimtbrötchen

Pulling the cinnamon buns from the oven, (Y/n) set them aside to cool. Making the frosting, she found herself humming Erwin's little song. Augustine came into the kitchen for a cup of coffee, pausing when he saw the pastries. 

"They're _almost_ done," she chuckled, finishing the frosting. Dumping it over the warm buns, she licked some off a finger at she spread it over all of them. 

"I might be out a bit longer than usual today," Augustine began, thanking her when she gave him one on a plate, "Krueger and Anselm wanted to go to lunch. It gonna be more of us simply getting informed, but it's gonna be convenient. Anselm was just out on the front in Poland, so he should know some things."

"That's good," (Y/n) slowly put the spatula down, watching the older man, "Are you gonna apply for the gas thing?"

"I'm gonna have to. The University is seven miles away; I broke my leg in the Great War, if I walk too far then my knee feels like it has a _metal rod_ going through it. Hopefully they'll allow me, otherwise I'll have to wake up earlier for the bus," he sighed, wiping a napkin over his beard after he took a bite, "These are good."

"Thank you, it was my mom's recipe," she replied, wiping her hands on a cloth, "Also, do you think he's already gonna have someone else for the papers?"

Augustine thought over it for a minute. He really couldn't be sure. "When you're caught for things like that, you're hung. Not many are willing for that, not quite that brave. Let's be real, I know no one in this house would be that daring..."

"But, those two are clever men. They'll be among the first informed of such suspicions, and may investigate themselves. I'd bet they'd dismiss it in the files even if it was someone making illegal papers; good for us, not for the Reich."

Humming, (Y/n) tapped her fingers over the counter. Biting her lip, she sighed as she looked up again, "...When do you think I can see my uncle?"

"Next week, at the soonest. We really can't tell. He's suffering from dysentery and malnutrition, so once he's a bit better, he'll be allowed to move around..." Augustine spoke somewhat quietly, a bit of reluctance in his voice.

(Y/n) caught on, and of course she didn't blame him, "You don't have to let him stay here just because you're letting me; he's gonna wanna hang around for a bit until he's sure I'm fine, but he won't stick around. Besides, he doesn't like staying in one place too long."

He sighed, somewhat relieved, "I hope there's no offense, but I'm not comfortable with him staying here. I've heard..._stories_."

"From what I've heard, only the one with the _horse_ is true- and it wasn't even that, his girlfriend heard people coming and booked it," she chuckled, rubbing her neck.

Augustine shrugged, letting out a small '_wow_'. "And where'd you hear that?"

"When I was six, I couldn't sleep and came down for some water. The things you overhear when no one thinks they need a filter is astonishing," (Y/n) elaborated, scratching her neck as she shrugged.

"Well...that's.._interesting_. I need to get to work...you know what, if you wanna continue this conversation later, I'd be more than happy to," he smiled, suddenly interested.

She thought about it. "Maybe. Have a good day."

"You too. Do me a favor and have Erwin go down and pick something up for dinner, please? Tell him they're all coming back over," Augustine picked up his booking, making sure he had all of his files before hurrying towards the door.

"I will. See you later, drive safe," (Y/n) told him, watching from the kitchen doorway.

"See you," he called back with a smile, closing the door behind him as he went to the car.

Standing in the silence of the morning, (Y/n) looked around. Thinking about what to do, she decided to put a record on the player and read a book. 

* * *

Erwin woke up soon enough. Glancing to the clock, he laid back down when it was only a little past eight. 

Looking up to the ceiling after a moment, he enjoyed the smell that made it's way around the house. He'd been wanting some cinnamon buns for a while now, and actually wanted to get some today, but he was more than happy to have what was already here. 

Sitting up in bed, he pulled his shirt back down over his stomach as he stood. Shuffling to the door, Erwin let out a yawn as he stretched his arms over his head.

Walking down the stairs, he quietly wished he'd had worn some socks. The ground was cold under his feet, and he quietly relished in the warmth the carpet in the living room offered.

Waiting for a moment for his feet to heat up, Erwin opened his heavy eyes to look towards the couch. Smiling a little, he couldn't help but enjoy the site of (Y/n) curled up on the couch, fast asleep.

Walking around the loveseat, he took the blanket off the armchair and carefully wrapped it over her. Once he was happy, Erwin turned back to the kitchen, doing his best to keep quiet. 

Licking his lips, he happily got a plate from the cupboard. Turning back to the tray, he jumped when he saw Mike and Luka suddenly there. 

"Jumpy, much?" Mike joked, sitting at the table as he ran a hand over his side. 

"I didn't hear you two coming down," Erwin defended himself, "Should you even be walking around?"

"Should I? No. Do I wanna stay in one room for another two weeks? No. Just as long as I don't do something stupid, I'm fine," the taller male smiled, his reasoning perfect clear to himself.

"...He shouldn't," Luka told Erwin after a moment of silence, taking the spatula he offered.

Sitting beside Mike, Erwin set his plate down before deciding to go back to the cupboard."You guys want some milk?" He asked, grabbing a cup. Getting two more when they answered, he turned to the fridge.

Sitting back down, he passed out the cups. Settling into the seat, he went to take a bite before he froze, "What?"

Mike glanced to Luka, who was just as confused when his smirk only grew as he chuckled to himself. He debated whether or not to tell the joke. Deciding it wouldn't hurt too much, he whispered to Erwin, "You wanna give (Y/n) some of your '_milk_,' huh?"

Erwin froze, watching as Luka gave him a kidney shot and called him nasty. Mike looked back to him though, more than happy with the entertainment.

"You haven't denied it. You like her, huh?"

Suddenly aware of how warm his face was, Erwin took a drink from his cup. Trying to figure out an answered, he looked to the doorway. 

"Well...I mean...of course I do. She's sweet and hasn't done anything offensive...there's something about her-"

"He's got a crush," Mike turned to Luka, who simply shook her head and told him to stop picking on him.

Erwin froze for a bit, taking a bite from his bun. When he thought about it, Mike was right. If he were to be entirely honest with himself and acknowledge it, he actually had a crush. Slightly embarrassed for his age, he couldn't help but feel childish. 

"Can we change the subject? I don't think she'd be interested in a guy like me, anyway," he mumbled, bringing his cup to his face as he looked at nothing in particular.

"Ask to see her sketchbook. There's a fair amount of you," Luka spoke up, picking some lint off Mike's sleeve. 

"What's that mean?" He asked, curiously. He'd seen the book, but she seemed a bit private about it, so he never asked about it. 

"That means she draws you, apparently," Mike shrugged, enjoying the pastry, "These are actually pretty good. You should marry her so we can come over every weekend for som'a these."

Erwin ran his hand through his hair, wondering if his embarrassment was obvious. "Who's this 'we', you're talking about?"

Happy when the embarrassment suddenly shifted to the both of them, he went back to enjoying his breakfast.

"Wow, you're both dating? Erwin, how much do I owe you?" (Y/n) teased, yawning as she made her way in. Stopping to grab bun of her own, she set it on a napkin.

"How much of that did you hear?" Mike asked, equally embarrassed and panicking.

"Not much. Just something about a 'we'. I just wanted to be nosy," she responded, sitting at the table with them. Hair thrown up in a messy bun, they all acknowledged that she was suddenly far more recognizable.

"I thought our relationship was obvious..." Mike mumbled, not used to feeling small. For someone who grew up with five sisters and who was used to being around girls, saying he was actually in a relationship was odd.

"Anyways....(Y/n), what kinda stuff do you draw?" Luka asked, trying to change the subject. She didn't particularly care for lovey-dovey things, and just wanted to move the conversation along.

"Oh....well, basically whatever comes to mind, to be honest. Why?" She replied suspiciously, remembering her book was up in the crawlspace.

"We were talking about your art. I haven't seen it, so I was just curious," Mike sat up straight, taking a bite from the bun.

She hesitated a moment. "I can go get my book, if you'd like?"

"Sure," he smiled, watching Erwin from the corner of his eye.

Watching as (Y/n) got up, they waited until she was out of view. Kicking Mike underneath the table, Erwin quickly got up to get another bun. Getting one for him too, he quietly got lost in his thoughts.

(Y/n) came back just as Erwin sat back down. Setting the large leather book on the table, she nervously sat back in her spot.

Erwin was the first to reach for it. Untying the knot that kept it closed, he opened the cover. There, in pretty handwriting, was her name, telephone, address, everything. Just that alone showed so much personality. 

"1936, huh?" Mike asked, leaning in with Luka as they all curiously waited to see her work.

"That's when I started it...I didn't draw much in the beginning, but the first couple pages are throughout the year. They look like Walt Disney drew them...after that, it actually looks good, in my opinion," she stuttered. The last person she'd openly shown her art to was her mother.

Flipping through the pages, they inspected every little doodle. Some were colored, some were in lead, and others were inked with pen. They were unique; people from the streets, animals, family, birds, lots of things all dated throughout her birthday to the end of 1936 and early 1937. 

There was one page, completely inked. It was a small little bird that laid on the ground with a broken wing while it's flock flew away.

No one asked. No one needed to ask, they just looked at the date. That was the day her family was declared to have been publicly murdered. Quietly flipping through the pages, the art after that wasn't that uplifting; a little girl lost I'm the forest that was running from wolves, caged birds, monsters and creatures of all sorts, until they came across a new page. It was clear and white.

Flipping the blank pages, they were suddenly full of people. Familiar people; five people who were her family. Augustine was there as well, at the bottom of the page, dated 13 Mai, 1939.

"You have beautiful art," Erwin mumbled, eyeing the details. They were all realistic, but there was a hint of something he'd never seen. A twist to the style that made it hers.

"Thank you," (Y/n) murmured, nervously watching their reactions. 

The rest after that was relatively normal. A decent amount of Augustine reading in his chair, having his morning coffee, or simply just out in the garden. There were birds from the garden as well, and some celebrities from the television.

Then it got to Erwin. He was pretty simple at first. That was in August, before they'd met face to face. After that, there was a lot of him. Mike and Luka soon made an appearance, but overall, the pages were pretty much dominated by the Smith men.

Looking down, (Y/n) simply watched her plate and ate her cinnamon bun. Avoiding eye contact, she quietly waited for the criticism.

"You should paintings. You'd make a lot of you sold portraits," Mike spoke up, setting his plate under Luka's when he finished.

"I'm not really into that kinda thing," she replied, taking her book back and tying the strings. Happy they were nice about it, she bit her lip.

"Oh, your dad wanted to know if you could go out and get something for dinner...Krueger and Anselm are coming over again," (Y/n) told him, catching Erwin watching her.

"Alright, I will," he sighed, looking away after a moment, "I'm gonna go freshen up. Go ahead and make a list of the stuff you'd all like."

Watching as he left, Mike scratched his stubble. Looking down to (Y/n), he simply offered a smile, "You girls can take your showers first. I should get back to bed, I guess."

Followed by Luka, they waved her goodbye as they left. Alone once more, (Y/n) held her sketchbook close to her chest. Suddenly realizing she hadn't written to Levi in a while, she hurried to the office to write a letter. He should've received it days ago, and was probably worried sick at that point. 

Deciding she'd give him a phone call, (Y/n) quickly set the book on the couch, closing the door behind her. Picking up the receiver, she dialed his number with a mix of reluctance and excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is a late update.
> 
> Sorry about that. Of course, my school's been shut down for the rest of the school year, so everything's gonna be online. I've been busy all week trying to teach myself an entire chapter of math from Tuesday to Thursday only to have a test on Friday, with other classes.
> 
> Other than that, I'll try to keep up on updates. Sorry, this chapter doesn't seem to have a spark for me, but I like it. I'll try to edit it in the future, but I'm also planning on getting someone for a catalyst for Reader and Erwin's relationship, finally 👐


	25. Blumen

"Yes. _Yes_. I know," (Y/n) almost groaned, ranking a hand through her hair. She really didn't want to be lectured, but she also deserved it in a way.

"If you do that shit again, I'm going _straight_ there. _No questions._ I don't need this stress right now, especially with how things are over there," Levi groaned, slightly annoyed from being woken but equally relieved. He loved his baby sister with all his heart, but she got on his nerves sometimes.

"I understand. I just lost track of everything...sorry," she replied with a sigh. Checking her chipping nails, she'd decided she'd fix them once the call was over.

Her brother yawned, mumbling in the background. Probably to his boyfriend. Feeling bad for waking the both of them up, she looked around the office. It'd practically become her room, and when Augustine wasn't working, that's where she'd been spending a decent amount of her time. 

"Alright. I'm gonna go to bed...I'll call you once I'm free. I love you," Levi mumbled, drifting off to some incoherent words. 

"Good night. I love you, talk to you later," (Y/n) replied, wishing they could see one another. Deciding now wasn't the time, they exchanged another goodbye before hanging up. 

Sitting in silence, she watched the paper in front of her. Still blank, she lifted her pen to begin the letter. 

Jumping when there was a knock on the door, she turned around to see Erwin. His hair was wet and disheveled, chin shining from a fresh shave.

"You can use the shower? It's open," He smiled, a quiet question in his expression.

"Oh...Alright. Thank you," she replied, standing so she could get her things, "...I called Levi."

"...How's he?" Erwin asked, waiting by the door as he watched her walk to the crawlspace. 

"He's fine. I woke him up. I got a good lecture, though," (Y/n) shrugged, opening the space. 

He nodded, trying to find means for conversation. He wanted to ask if she'd come with him, spend the morning together as he went to the store. But he knew how unrealistic that was.

"Are you alright?"

Erwin snapped back to reality, realizing he'd been staring. Suddenly embarrassed, he shrugged, "Yeah- sorry. I was just thinking...It's alright. I should get ready to go."

"The list of by the door. I checked everything, so that should be all we need," (Y/n) shrugged trying to think, "Make sure you get some butter, I don't remember if I wrote that down."

"I will...I'll see you later. Have a good day," he smiled, pushing away from the door frame to his room. 

Watching him go, she sighed for a moment. Going back into the crawlspace, (Y/n) looked around the neglected room at the end of the small hallway. It was a bit of a mess, but she only had herself to blame. 

Deciding she'd clean it once she had the chance, she got her shower supplies and went back to the office.

Looking down the hall, she saw Erwin exiting his room, shoes in hand. Waving to him, he offered a lopsided grin as he turned to the stairs. 

Turning on the shower, (Y/n) waited until the water seemed hot enough to scald her skin. 

* * *

Erwin carried the paper bag down the street, offering a 'heil Hitler' to anyone who greeted him. They didn't need too many things, but the store was out of milk. Hoping he could find some elsewhere, he walked along the street. 

He let out a deep breath when his palm began to sting in the cold air. It was still bandaged, healing fine, but got sore if he was negligent. 

Entering the small grocery store, Erwin grabbed two bottles of milk and went about his way, fitting them into the bag as he walked back to his bike. 

The street was filled with soldiers, none of which he knew too well. Save for Mike, he'd actually found the army men rather irritating. 

Quietly ignoring them, Erwin looked for an opportunity to get away from them. Happy when something caught his eye, he was about to go look, until someone called his name.

Wincing for a moment, he sighed when he recognized the voice. Turning to see who it was, his first thought was correct. 

"Long time no see," the soldier chuckled, stopping in his place as he waited for a response, "What'cha doing?"

"Hey, Nile...Just getting a gift.." Erwin shrugged, quietly embarrassed from being caught. Of all times he could've engaged in a conversation in the past hour, this was now.

"Oooh, really? You _finally_ get a girl?" Nile snickered, quietly surprised, "You've finally got enough time for one? Or is it just a hook up?"

Erwin tried to say something, only to be lost for words, "I've never...No....It's _not_ just a hook up. I genuinely like her. I should ask my dad's opinion first, but-"

"You need daddy's permission to date a girl?" He all but laughed, leaving Erwin to remember why he didn't keep in contact. Nile was older by about three years or so, but he'd found him simply obnoxious.

"It's not like that," Erwin realized what he was saying, trying to dig himself back out of the hole, "She's a student of his, she comes over for tutoring."

"Hmmm. Alright, well, I should get back," Nile looked back to the cars, and jeeps occupying the road. Leaning closer to Erwin, he checked around for a moment, "If I can be honest with you, I don't think this war will be over soon."

"What? Why not?"

"Just a feeling," he continued with a sigh, stepping off the sidewalk, "They're sending all of us to Poland to fight on the front. I've heard they're gonna try to invade France."

Before Erwin could even begin to question, Nile looked behind him and quickly sent a wink to him, walking away with a smile. Confused, he watched as he went back to his squad. 

Turning around, Erwin found Krueger. He only watched them as he waited nearby. Suddenly understanding why Nile tried to play it off, he turned back to the store. Watching the General as he walked by, they pretended to ignore one another. 

Entering the store, Erwin looked around. Seeing so many options, he wasn't entirely sure what to choose, until his eyes found something that he thought was perfect. 

* * *

Kneading the dough, (Y/n) glanced to the clock. Wishing she'd set a timer, she tried to remember when she'd started on the dough.

Listening as the gate creaked outside, she froze as it closed as well. Waiting, she calmed down when she heard Erwin's bicycle. Continuing on the dough, she listened as he unlocked the door.

Peeking over a shoulder, (Y/n) waved to Erwin as he came in. Shivering against the cool air, she let him set his bike in the backyard. 

"How was your outing?" She asked when he came back in, watching the dough in her hands. Pouring out more flour, she made sure nothing stuck together before kneading again. 

"It was alright. How are you?" He asked, setting the bag on the counter. Waiting at her side, Erwin faced her as he hid his hands behind his back. 

"I'm alright. This is a bit of a pain, but the bread will be worth it," (Y/n) replied with a shrug, watching him from the corner of her eye. A glance to the clock showed she was finished. Setting the dough to rise in the bowl, she offered him a questioning look, crossing her arms as she leaned on the counter.

Erwin hesitated, unsure whether or not it was a good idea. This was something he should _definitely_ talk to his father about. Deciding a little gift wouldn't hurt, he calmed his jumping heart. 

Cheeks warm from the slight embarrassment, Erwin chuckled nervously. Looking back at her, he finally revealed what he had hidden. He was immediately relieved from her response, more than happy to see her smile.

"Erwin...You didn't have to...." (Y/n) smiled, hesitantly taking the bouquet, "Are these even in season?"

"Oh, I have no clue. I just thought you'd like them...they reminded me of you," he stuttered, nervously watching her. Remembering something up in the cabinet, he reached over her head.

Getting the object down carefully, he brushed his finger over the dusty vase. Taking it to the sink, he began to wash it, "This was my mom's. My father gave it to her before he left for the war...they'd been dating since middle school, at that point."

"That's very sweet...What was her favorite flower?" (Y/n) asked, watching his long eyelashes as he blinked. Augustine didn't talk much about his wife, and while she always wanted to ask, it was clearly a hard subject.

Erwin thought for a moment, glancing out to the garden, to the blooming bushes, "Yellow roses. That's why my father's always tending to those. They were hers," he pointed them out as she looked over his shoulder.

Drying the vase off with a dry rag, he looked at (Y/n)'s ring. "What's the Snowdrop stand for, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, I mean, it's just something we do in the family; every girl gets their own flower. Some repeat, but not in the same lifetime. I'm the first Snowdrop," she shrugged, scratching her calf with her sock.

"I had to be a c-section. It was an emergency, so it was done hastily so neither my mom or I would _die_, which is why she became impotent afterwards. I was tiny, though. _Abnormally_ tiny; the doctor didn't think I was gonna live. _But_," she waved her hands, displaying herself, "Low and behold, _here I am_."

Erwin nodded, chuckling as he filled the vase with water. Carefully rinsing it once more, the pale yellow glass shone in the light.

"My uncle heard a story in class about how a blizzard froze over a small town and killed just about everything. In the end, all that was left was a little Snowdrop. He liked it, something about such a small thing surviving something so harsh. That's what he calls me, even to this day."

"How about you? Do you have a nickname?" (Y/n) asked, appreciating getting to talk to Erwin. He was intimidating at first, but on the inside he was a sweetheart. A bit awkward, but a sweetheart. She shrugged it off; he must be so awkward around girls because he never had a mother.

Erwin chuckled, setting the vase on the island with as much care as he could. Picking his lips, he shrugged, "My mom wanted to call me Vinny..."

(Y/n) chuckled, earning a good look at his warm cheeks, "That's actually _really_ cute!"

"I'm happy you enjoy it," he replied, nodding as she took the paper off the flowers. Undoing the band, she set them in the vase and spent some time organizing the flowers until she was happy. 

(Y/n) waited for a moment, watching the bouquet with a ghost of a smile. Looking back to the groceries, she went around the island and began to unload it all.

Erwin quickly put away everything that was set on the counter, silently enjoying the company. Happy to have been met by a positive response, he started to think about other things to do for her. 

The groceries were all put away within no time as they set the bag aside. Erwin watched (Y/n) as she played with the flowers, smiling to himself. Going to do some laundry, he froze when she moved. 

"Thank you," she told him quietly, a grateful smile on her face, "I really appreciate it...I needed that."

"Don't worry about it..I like it when you smile," he shrugged, rubbing her shoulder for a moment before he nodded, grinning as he went to gather his laundry.

(Y/n) stood in the kitchen, a funny feeling in her stomach. Biting her lip, she looked back to the flowers. The warmth they radiated was soothing, something she's been looking for...No, they didn't provide the warmth she needed. Erwin did. 

She cared deeply for Augustine, yes, and cared for Mike and Luka, but when it came to Erwin? Her emotions became jumbled. He'd done so little for her yet made such a mark on her. Hoping he'd continue with his kindness, she started to play with the petals once more.


	26. Eintopf

It'd been almost two weeks since Erwin had given his little gift. (Y/n) almost wanted to ask about the reasoning behind it all, but honestly didn't want to know. Part of her worried that they were pity gifts after she'd shared so much, but Erwin didn't seem like the type to do such a thing. At least, she _hoped_ he wasn't. 

Erwin, however, looked for any excuse to try to make her smile. Hoping he'd be able to speak to his aunt, he glanced the the calendar. She was far more experienced in such things. They'd be visiting Hamburg at the beginning of October, he'd speak to her then.

He'd tried to talk to his father, who simply said he'd think about it. It was an answer that Erwin didn't want, but he couldn't complain. After all, it may just make things at home awkward.

Peeling the potatoes, Erwin listened to the record that (Y/n) had put on. He'd never heard it before, but the orchestra sounded like it was an expensive, extravagant show. 

Peeking over his shoulder, he found (Y/n) putting the pot on the stove. Glancing her over for a moment, he took his attention back to what he was doing. Looking for a conversation starter, he pondered it for a moment. A sudden thought came to mind, a genuine question he'd been mulling over.

"(Y/n), can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," she responded, putting the meat in the pot to cook. Carefully watching to make sure nothing burned, she listened for him over a shoulder.

Erwin bit his lip, thinking about it. "You know that dinner I was talking about? For the Luftwaffe?"

"I do. What about it?" (Y/n) asked, finally turning enough to face him. He'd been very sweet lately, bringing home chocolate for 'everyone', a rose for her, a book to read, even a new record, of all things. 

"If my father says it's alright, would you like to come with me?" Erwin asked. Her gaze only made him want to stand to the side like a child twiddling his thumbs. 

(Y/n) seemed disappointed, mixing the meat in the pot, "I would love to, but I don't have papers, Erwin. It sounds like a lot of fun though...I haven't been to a dinner party since I was sixteen."

"They won't ask for papers, there," he shrugged in an effort to ease her discomfort. Trying to not sound as though she was being pressured, he also tried to make sure the offer was there, "It's seen as an insult to ask an officer or anyone with them for their papers, _especially_ in a formal setting. Eyes will only go towards the person who asked."

"I'm not sure, though..." she replied, putting the lid on the pot for a moment. Getting the carrots from the fridge, she went to the sink to clean them.

Erwin shrugged, trying to appear carefree. The stress with her brother and uncle has been making her more reserved; She'd forgotten to send the letter on time only to receive another _lengthy_ lecture, while her uncle had a kidney stone that had to be surgically removed and didn't take the anaesthesia well.

"You don't have to. I just wanted you to know the offer was there, if you need time out of the house," he smiled, finishing with the peeling. Taking the skins to the trash, Erwin turned to find (Y/n) already starting to cut the potatoes into cubes.

"You're sweet, Erwin. I appreciate. How about we talk about it later, then we can see how it all goes...I was gonna get to visit my uncle later, if you wanna come along? He might be a bit mean, he usually is to guys around my age who hang out around me, so no hard feelings?" (Y/n) offered.

He thought for a moment. "Nanaba's coming back to check on Mike. I don't think she'd really mind staying, but I'll ask her. If she does, then I think I'd like to come along."

"Then it sounds like a plan. Like I said, he might come off as crude. It's nothing personal, he's just protective," she smiled, soon putting the potatoes in a pot to boil. Checking the clock, she set a timer. 

Erwin nodded, glancing to the clock as well. Augustine had a meeting after school, so he was going to arrive a bit late. "What time were you going for the visit?" 

"At about seven or eight. He's staying with Krueger," she replied, checking on the meat.

"Oh, well then, I should tidy myself up," Erwin spoke to himself, rubbing a hand over his chin. "Do you still need help in here?"

"No, it's alright...Thank you. I just need to watch the stew," (Y/n) smiled, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. Beginning to slice the carrots, she hummed along with the record.

Nodding, Erwin stood for a moment. Deciding to go shave, he made his way out of the kitchen. Heading to the bathroom, he thought about his father. He'd been a little distant lately, himself. 

Sighing, Erwin hoped he hadn't made a mistake by asking about pursuing a relationship. His father was already stressed enough as a teacher; now he had to hide two human beings, was taking care of Mike. And _now_ his son wanted to be with someone who shouldn't exist to the public eye?

He'd felt a bit selfish. This was something he should've waited until after the war to ask about. 

Checking his razor, it was a bit rusted. Deciding to throw it in the bin, he'd remembered that his father had a spare in his own bathroom. Walking down the hall, he hummed his little melody he seemed to have forgotten on and off.

Entering the room, Erwin looked around. Walking to the bathroom, his fingers ghosted over the bed. He'd loved the room. He'd been scared of the dark as a child, and spent a good portion of his childhood sleeping in there.

Looking through the drawer, he found the razor and made his way out. Deciding he'd get a new one for his father just in case, a shine caught his eye. 

Looking at the nightstand, Erwin found the picture of his mother. It was well burned into his mind, but usually kept on the other side of the room; on Augustine's side of the bed. Being nosy for a second, he picked up the ring that sat untouched.

Heart sinking a bit, he remembered his mother's birthday was coming up. That explained a lot. Thinking for a moment, Erwin made a mental note to talk to his father once he got home. Sighing, he placed the ring back where it belonged and left the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update, I've officially lost all motivation. I'm not ditching this story, but it might be having late updates. The next chapter or two might be a bit calm, but then I promise I'll pull through and finally throw all of them further into the deep end.  
Sorry if the ending is a bit off, I couldn't figure out how to end it. Low and behold, it's another filler but it has stuff I wanted to incorporate into the story. The next chapter might be rather long (I debated putting this with it all but I don't want one HUGE chapter but I also don't want three separate chapters. We'll see how it goes.)


	27. Schach

The car stopped outside of a relatively decent sized house. By no means was it a small house, but it wasn't very large. Krueger had two children, who went with their mother to visit their grandparents for the week. Except for some cats and a dog, there weren't many people living there.

There were clouds overhead, but there was no sign of another storm. The stars twinkled overhead, gentle as they decorated the sky. The moon was bright and full, providing a decent amount of light to all of them.

Stepping out of the car, (Y/n) fixed her trousers. Holding the cardigan closer to her skin, she waited for the men to leave the vehicle as well. 

Augustine stretched a bit, happy to finally be able to walk around today. Erwin simply came to stand beside her on the sidewalk, while Krueger took his time to collect some groceries he'd gotten before picking them up; quickly aided by Erwin when some of the items fell. 

Following him to the doorstep of the brownstone homes, they waited for the door to open. Once it was, they were immediately met by a bright, clean room with a candle hidden somewhere. 

Quietly thinking about how Levi used to keep the house so clean, (Y/n) wandered in after the men, watching Krueger and Erwin head to the kitchen. Turning to see Augustine waiting by the door, she waited for the conversation as angst and excitement churned in her stomach. 

"I hope this isn't an odd conversation starter, but I don't think I'll be able to get your..._tissues_..from the University anymore. They're using most of the supplies to focus on the war effort," He spoke gently, looking at the pictures and paintings decorating the walls. 

"That's alright. I still have a decent sized stash. It should last Luka and me about a month or two," she replied, smiling when she saw a plush rabbit sitting on the couch. She had a very similar one as a child, and honestly missed it. Turning back to Augustine, she continued with her train of thought. "Worst comes to worst, I can talk to Nanaba about it."

He nodded, running his hand through his beard, "I don't think she'll mind. Gelgar just got a promotion, so that's put her at ease as of lately."

(Y/n) nodded, happy to hear, "Yeah, she did seem happier. I hope things stay good for her, she's sweet."

Augustine nodded, "Yes, she is...On that matter of '_sweet_', you should make those cinnamon buns again. I enjoyed them."

Smiling, she nodded yet again. "I can make them for breakfast?" She asked, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"Oh, _please_," he replied, offering a small grin as he adjusted his glasses.

"Come on," Kruger called catching their attention. Standing beside the stairs, he waved a hand for them to follow. 

Looking to Augustine, she gave him a sweet smile. He'd always been so kind. Silently sighing for a moment, she happily went to follow Krueger as he started up the stairs.

"It's all the way at the top," he told them, leading the way through his house. While the first story had the kitchen, living room, dining room, laundry room, game room, etc., the second story simply had a few doors. Most were ajar to show the room of definitely a little girl, a play room, a bathroom, and what was definitely the boy's room at the end, a cat keeping through his door.

Still ascending the stairway, it went all along the side of the house. It'd reminded (Y/n) of their vacation home in Hamburg. Finally reaching the top, Krueger turned at the end of the hall. 

"Sorry if it's a bit of the mess, my daughter is seven and a very playful, imaginative child. She isn't great at picking up after herself, but we're working on it," Krueger chuckled, probably the first time he'd shown expression other than what seemed to be irritation. 

"It's alright. I was the same," (Y/n) tittered, quietly wondering why they were in his bedroom. Wanted to let the German Shepard on the bed, she decided to just let him sleep after being told he was an old, blind and deaf dog.

Waiting to the side, she looked at Erwin when he'd bumped into her. Telling him he was fine, she exchanged a glance with Augustine. Curious from the look he offered, their attention was taken away when the wardrobe slid across the wooden floor.

"You'll have to watch your head, it's a bit low," Krueger pointed to the edges of the opening, the wallpaper peeling a little. Leading the way after he'd glanced to the three, he turned into the small staircase. 

After a moment of silence, Augustine walked to the opening, "You two don't seem _too_ eager." Watching him disappear into the attic, Erwin was quick to follow. 

Glancing around the room for a moment, she thought about it. Finally walking after Erwin, she stuck her head into the opening. It was a dark, small space. Dusty, with a few cobwebs. Looking to her right, the stairs made their way up and offered a small glimpse of light at the top. 

"Come on, you stuck?"

(Y/n)'s heart skipped a beat at that familiar voice. It was as if someone had watered a wilting flower. Quickly coming out of her hesitance, she watched the stairs below her, noticing the paint that Augustine had in their own crawlspace. 

Finally reaching the top, she didn't hesitate to find Kenny at the top. Meeting him halfway and cherishing the embrace and comfort his arms offered, (Y/n) happily returned the gesture. 

His clothes weren't the cleanest, he didn't smell very good, and that haircut looked _horrible_, but she didn't really care. She was just happy to finally be able to see him again. Maybe now they don't have to be so cautious, maybe now they can actually let the public know they're still alive, _maybe now they don't have to wait until after to war to flee-_

Cutting the thought off prematurely, she knew she couldn't just abandon the Smiths. They'd done more than enough for her. They'd provided a safe home, plenty of food, plenty of entertainment, more than anyone else had given her. Hell, when she thought about it, if she'd never met Augustine in that park, she wouldn't be here today. She may have never got to see her Uncle again, let alone Levi. They'd become the family she'd been lacking.

"D'oh come on, Snowdrop, you know I don't like it when you cry," Kenny drew back, wiping her cheeks with his calloused hands, far rougher than she'd remembered. She didn't want to know what happened at those camps, but it was also just so important. 

"Sorry," (Y/n) croaked, wiping her sleeved over her face. '_Oh, I really am crying...'_ she thought, feeling a bit small. The sleeved came back wet, the moisture quickly felt through her wrists.

He didn't seem to mind, only bringing her in for another hug. Running his hand through her hair, he whistled, "_Damn_. It's even longer. You gonna cut it?"

"Maybe. You need a wig," she joked, trying to control the moisture from her face. Chuckling at his mock offense, she took a deep breath as she looked around the space. 

It was smaller than the crawlspace at the Smith home, but this was just a room beside the actual attic. It was about ten by twelve feet; comfortable, but not for long term. The mattress was on the floor, a crate beside it holding a bottle of whiskey, a deck of cards, and an oil lamp. Honestly, it reminded him of something he'd have even if he weren't being hidden in someone's attic.

"Oh, how rude of me," Kenny cut off her thinking, finally letting go of his niece. Walking to Augustine and offering a hand, he offered a crooked smile, "Kenny Ackerman. I know you've probably heard the stories, and all I can say is _I don't talk about the stories."_

(Y/n) shrugged when the Smiths looked to her, confused for a moment. "He just likes to mess with people. He's more than likely not going to bite, go ahead."

Augustine reluctantly shook Kenny's hand, who chuckled from the reaction. Erwin's expression was a bit more indifferent as he wore his mask of nonchalance, leaving him curious. 

"How old are you, _boy_?" 

"Pardon?" Erwin asked, suddenly nervous as his sweaty hand still stayed linked with the other man's.

"How _old_ are you?" Kenny repeated, interested in the response. 

Erwin glanced to his father, to (Y/n), and Krueger, thoroughly confused. The he thought about what she'd told him earlier. Understanding, he shrugged anxiously, "I'll be twenty one next month..."

"Oh, _really_?" He asked, releasing the bond's hand. 

"Not right now. You can bug him later, can we just enjoy the moment? You're not that scary with that buzz cut, anyway," (Y/n) interrupted, much to Krueger's amusement. He's made the same remark multiple times.

"Well, Kenny, The wife and kids are visiting the in laws. How about you go clean up then we can all go downstairs for some tea and biscuits?" Krueger asked, wanting to get out of the musky space. 

"Sure, I guess," he replied, wiping his hands over his trousers. Looking around the small room, he was more than happy to get out of it.

"Alright, I'll go run a bath. You all go ahead and socialize," Krueger nodded, offering a small wave as he made his way out of the room.

Standing quietly, the four waited for the other someone to start the conversation. Augustine and Kenny were polar opposites, so they didn't seem too eager to converse; _Augustine didn't_, anyway. Erwin seemed to wait for either his father or (Y/n) to do something, hiding his sweaty palms in his pockets. Kenny simply stood there, amused and waiting for someone to skip the rock across the frozen pond.

"Well, I guess we should let you two have some time together..." Augustine mumbled, trying to get out of the small, stuffy space.

Erwin watched his father leave, presumably going downstairs. Realizing he should go too, he looked to the two of them. Unsure what to say, he awkwardly made his way to the staircase with a wave, almost hitting his head as he went. 

Kenny and (Y/n) waited where they stood, watching him go. (Y/n) couldn't help but chuckle from his clumsiness. He always manages to be a bit cute.

"He's not a popular boy, is he?"

"No, he doesn't seem like it," she replied, shrugging, "But he's sweet, polite, and generous. That's all that matters. Erwin's a good person."

"Would you date him?" He asked after a moment of silence, moving the things off the crate so she could sit down. Sitting on the bed, he took another swig from the bottle before setting it on the floor.

A little lost for words, (Y/n) sat on the crate. It was something she'd thought about, _Yes_, but their circumstances were a bit....well...._inconvenient_. She'd purposefully made sure she didn't let herself develop feelings, even though they were there, suppressed in her mind...slowly becoming harder to suppress..._especially_ with all of his recent gifts.

"I don't think he'd go for a girl like me.." she replied, not exactly the answer he'd expected, let alone hoped for. 

"Don't say that. _Any_ boy would be lucky to have a sweet girl like you. You're beautiful, don't forget that," Kenny was quick to counter, playing with a strand of her hair, wishing he still had his own.

"You're sweet," (Y/n) smiled, a ghost of a smile on her face. Taking the strand away they both silently understood. Her mother usually played with her hair.

"Only to you, Snowdrop."

* * *

"_He's not a popular boy, is he?_"

Erwin paused outside of the small doorway, face becoming warm when he heard the words. 

Of course, he couldn't argue against those words. The only reason he really had friends in school was because he was so close to Mike, the one who was everyone's friend. 

"_No, he doesn't seem like it._"

Silently embarrassed, Erwin knew he shouldn't eavesdrop like that. It was their conversation, _none_ of his business...even if it was at his expense. Deciding to leave before he heard something that would hurt him, he turned to the door.

"_But he's sweet, polite, and generous. That's all that matters. Erwin's a good person._"

Pausing, he found he actually _didn't_ want to leave. Not when he might actually hear something he wants to. His father still hadn't given an answer, but maybe he could see if he at least had a chance.

'No,' Erwin thought to himself. The conversation isn't for him to hear. As much as he'd like to listen how it went, he decided to actually leave. Hurrying before he could hear any he shouldn't, he tried to be quiet at he made his way to the stairs. He was happy to hear her opinion of him, though.

Pausing at the staircase when Krueger popped out of an open door, Erwin almost jumped out of his skin. 

"You can go ahead and start brewing some tea. The kettle should be on the stove, if not then it'll be in the cabinet above the sink. It's clean," he told the blond, silently amused by the reaction. Erwin had been so focused on the girl, it was nice to see his mind elsewhere. 

"Oh, alright. Thank you," he replied with a nod. Resting his hand on the banister, he almost winced. It didn't need the bandage anymore, and wasn't as fragile, but still a bit sensitive in the palm.

"No problem. We have biscuits in a tin by the coffee maker, cookies in the cookie jar. Help yourself, the kids don't need all that sugar and I hear you have a sweet tooth," the General replied, walking back to the restroom. 

"Sounds good...thank you," Erwin mumbled, lost under the sound of the running water. Feeling a bit small yet content, he made his way down the steps. Deciding he'd have a cookie or two, Erwin turned into the kitchen once he reached the bottom.

Augustine stood in the kitchen already, enjoying a cup of black coffee. Quietly taking notice of one another, Erwin opened the jar.

Erwin realized this would be the perfect time to ask about his mother. They were alone, and the conversation would probably be short...It may have been two decades, but the wound still left a deep pain in his father. Part of him didn't want to bring it up, but it seemed so important.

"Go ahead."

"Huh?"

Erwin turned around, thoroughly confused.

"Go ahead. You have my permission to try to court her...but _definitely_ talk to her uncle first. Don't do anything unless you have _his_ go ahead."

Erwin watched his father. Already he heard footsteps coming downstairs, two sets. Definitely the Ackermans. Cursing to himself, he'd have to find another time to talk to his father...but still, he couldn't help but be happy. 

Walking across the kitchen, Erwin embraced his father. He had nothing but trust in him; Augustine rarely made wrong decisions, partially why the response meant so much to him.

"Hey, Erwin?"

"(Y/n)?" He asked, facing her as he leaned against the counter. Taking a bite from the cookie, he decided within seconds to ask for the recipe. 

"My uncle wanted to know if you'd play checkers?"

Looking to Kenny, Erwin was only met by that lopsided grin. Inspecting him for a minute, he remembered seeing the family back a couple of years ago. A memory of the uncle quickly made it's way to his mind. 

"You're right, he's not as scary with a buzzcut," Erwin mumbled, accidentally speaking his thoughts. 

Scared of being called out or berated, he was relieved to be met by laughter. Augustine simply coughed on his coffee, (Y/n) was a bit surprised by the remark as she failed to suppress her laughter, while Kenny simply nodded, licking his lips. "Can't argue there. Give me about six months and I'll have my pretty hair again."

"The baths ready," Krueger spoke up, amused by the joke. Throwing a thumb over his shoulder, he held a hand on a hip, "Soap and stuff is already there. A razor, too, if you need it. _Don't_ touch my wife's stuff, though. She noticed last time."

"Alright, alright. I get it. I'll go deal with myself...But then we're playing chess, boy," Kenny stretched, pointed to Erwin at the end. Groaning when his back popped, he went back to the stairs, making his way up to the bath.

Erwin sighed, scratching his neck as Kenny walked away. "So...I'm assuming no hard feelings?" 

"No," (Y/n) shrugged, adjusting her suspenders. She'd borrowed then from the blond, "He likes jokes like that. He's just not used to people beating him to it."

"That's good to know. Krueger and I are going out back to talk and reminisce about the Great War," Augustine spoke up, finishing Erwin's cookie as he threw the napkin away. 

Krueger checked the kettle, pleased that it was almost finished, "You two can stay at the table and play some board games, or come out back. We have horseshoes and badmitton. Just as long as you're not in and out."

"What do you wanna do?" Erwin asked, hands hiding in his pockets yet again.

(Y/n) shrugged, "It's really cold outside. Wanna play at the table?"

"Sure."

"The games are in the closet behind the front door. Go ahead and take your choice. Do me a favor and tell us when the tea is finished?" 

"We will. Thank you," they replied, watching the older men make their way out to the back. Following Erwin to the living room, he opened the small door beside the staircase. 

There were blankets, formal shoes, and some photo albums near the top, while the bottom half had dozens of games. There was chess, monopoly, scrabble, sorry, anagrams, the list went on. They'd looked aside whatever looked interesting, not knowing exactly how long they were staying. Speaking it over for a moment, the boxes were set back onto the shelf as they debated what to choose.

"Oooh, we should all play monopoly after my uncle beats you."

"Okay, first of all, I'm _not_ going to lose," Erwin countered, looking up at her as he sat on his knees. Gallstones her smile again, he looked back to the boxes, "Second of all, never invite my father to Monopoly. We'll be here _all_ night."

"Kenny is the same. Come on, that sounds _so_ fun!"

Erwin shrugged, unable to say no to her, "Maybe...depends on when we finish the chess match. We told Nanaba we'd be back by ten, and Meiko has school tomorrow."

"Alright. Maybe next time? It sounds fun, I wanna watch you all play with Mike and Anselm. I'd love to see how long that goes. You all have the wits for it to go on for hours."

"Next time, _definitely_. What do you wanna play first?"

"Let's stick to chess. Everything else will take too long."

"Sounds good to me," Erwin responded, pushing himself off from the floor. Wincing when a sharp pain shot through his palm, (Y/n) was quick to inspect his hand.

Pleased to see nothing was wrong, she held his hand for a moment, "You should move it around more. The scar tissue might get too tight."

"Yeah, I should..I have a check up on Thursday and they'll probably make me try physical therapy because I'm a pilot. That's going to be _oh-so_ fun," Erwin sighed, slightly disappointed when her hands went away. 

"I call white," (Y/n) piped in, offering a smile as she carried the box to the dining room. Watching her leave, Erwin closed the door.

Following her, he found that she was already organizing the board. Realizing his mouth felt dry, he turned back into the kitchen, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Water, please. With some ice?"

"Of course," Erwin replied, fighting his smirk when she focused so much on making sure every piece was to her liking. 

Erwin sat across from (Y/n), their feet touching each other for a moment. Handing her one of the glasses and a napkin, she was happy to see he'd brought a cookie. Thanking him, they enjoyed a bite or two from the snack as they thought about their first move.

Holding out a hand, she watched as Erwin took a moment to register the gesture. Holding out his own hand after a moment, they bobbed three times and chose a sigh. He offered rock, while she had paper.

(Y/n) happily wrapped her hand over his. Setting her cookie back on the napkin and adjusting in her seat, she pondered her first move as she watched Erwin's sweet, playful, _icy_ eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter, but look! I found that spark again!!  
I'll go back and touch up the last two chapters as soon as I get a chance. I actually really like this chapter, it's one of my favorites. It's a relatively sweet, simply one, albeit a bit long.  
Thank you for reading! 💖
> 
> And honestly, the concept of Kenny with a buzz cut just sounds so funny. Like, pure Florida man vibes. I really didn't want to, but we need some accuracy and the concept really amused my sleep deprived self.


	28. Adelaide

(Y/n) sat in the kitchen, humming along to the record as the did she dishes. Peeking over her shoulder, she offered Meiko a smile when he waved. The boy almost needed a booster seat to look over the side of the table. 

Nanaba had asked if she could watch Meiko, who had stayed home 'sick' from school. He was clearly fine though, enjoying a warm cinnamon bun and a glass of milk. 

He was a short boy, only three feet and four inches at seven. He hadn't said as much as a word yet, but was slowly coming out of his shell. 

There Meiko sat, swinging his feet as he enjoyed the pastry. She could feel his eyes on the back of her head. If (Y/n) were to be honest, she wasn't great with children. She'd never really had the chance to interact with them since her younger relatives were all to busy running through the manors, but she'd never really cared either. Now that she had to actually _watch_ a child, that story was different. 

"Are you and Erwin dating?"

"Huh?"

"Are you two dating?" Meiko asked, a little smile working it's way on his face. 

"_Oh_...umm..._no_. We're not dating. He's just a good friend of mine," (Y/n) replied with a smile. Erwin and her had shared a bar of chocolate, so that must've been the source of the question. 

"Hmm."

He went back to quietly enjoying the cinnamon bun. "Why did you stay home?"

He shrugged, "I didn't feel good..."

"And how is that?" (Y/n) asked as she set the last plate aside and dried her hands. Leaning against the island, she faced a reluctant child. It was silent for a moment as he clearly hesitated his answer.

"I just didn't feel good..," Meiko replied through a full mouth. 

(Y/n) nodded. Looking towards the laundry room just as the dryer dinged, she went to take Erwin's things to his room. He'd taken his uniform to the dry cleaner, and asked her to switch his laundry before he'd left.

"If you're not dating, why do you do his laundry?"

"He asked me to change it for him. He's not back yet, so I'll go ahead and put them up for him. Why do you ask?"

"...Mama does Papa's laundry...I thought you only do someone's laundry when you love them?"

She debated how to respond. He was a sweet boy. "Just because you love someone, doesn't mean you're dating. You can love your friends, family, and pets."

Meiko nodded, and stood to take his plate to the sink after a moment. (Y/n) was soon leaning over him, picking it up to clean it. Watching him from the corner of her eye, he simply stood on his tip toes to look out the window. 

"Can I go out back?"

"In a moment. I need to take Erwin's clothes upstairs."

"Can I help?"

"Sure. Let me finish up in here real quick, alright?"

"Okay. I'll be right back," Meiko hummed, essentially running through the house. Listening as he went down the hall, (Y/n) had to admit that she forgot about the downstairs bathroom.

Setting the plate aside, she got the tupperware from the cupboard. Starting to put the cinnamon buns in the container, she continued to hum along to the record. Levi had sent it to her a few years ago, and it was easily one of her favorites. 

Setting the tupperware in the fridge, (Y/n) took the pan and spatula to the sink. Happy to be finished with the dishes, she jumped when the doorbell rang. Ignoring it, she continued scrubbing the caramelized sugar off the spatula.

..._Until the door began to creak open. _

Instantly rushing to the living room, she grabbed the door. Panicking about anything from burglars to the SS, she glanced around for Meiko. (Y/n) had already made eye contact with the stranger, and was running through every possible way to dig herself out of this mess. 

"Can I ask why you were _inviting_ yourself in?" (Y/n) asked, adjusting her voice. That soldier stood there, a scar on his temple as he glanced through the crack at the home. 

"Hey there, _sweetheart_. I'm looking for an Erwin Smith and a Mike Zacharias. They here?" He asked, a crooked grin on his face that made her skin crawl. It took everything in her to _not_ rush to get Augustine's gun; just standing there and ignoring the alarm bells screaming in her mind was enough to give her a headache. 

"They're not home." She replied, carefully keeping the door closed to a minimum. Something about the entire situation was just..._wrong_.

"Mind if I check?"

She glanced around only to see that he was alone. Still, something was very, _very_ off about this. _All of this_. Her heart began to hurt from the panic. 

He started forwards, telling her it was alright as he tried to push the door open. (Y/n) panicked, thoroughly scared. She desperately didn't want a repeat of their last encounter- _couldn't_ have a repeat of their last encounter. There was no one here to help her, and she didn't trust this soldier anywhere near Meiko. 

Almost as if on cue, the soldier froze, looking at the gap beside her hip. Maiko stood clinging to (Y/n), watching him. He may only be a child, but he knew immediately that he didn't like this. 

"Auntie, the baby woke up," he spoke up, looking up to her. 

"...Alright, I'll be up in just a moment," she replied, running a hand through his dirty blond hair. Turning back to the soldier, she was happy to see that he wasn't trying to press for entry. Clearly he had _some_ sense of humanity.

"I'll be back later," was the only thing to come off his lips as he turned to leave. (Y/n) closed the door and locked it, watching through the blinds to make sure he'd actually left. 

(Y/n) sighed, running he hands over her face as the palms settled on the sides of her head. Of all the things that could happen, that _thing_ shows back up? _And he's going to come back?_ What was she supposed to do?

"I don't like him."

"I don't like him either. He's a _bad_ person," she replied quickly, trying to think of a way to make sure he'd leave them alone. Her mind went through almost every scenario within seconds. 

"Is it because he's a Nazi?" Meiko asked, voice full of curiosity.

(Y/n) froze, watching Meiko. She'd never expected him to say such a thing as that. He, _however_, began to panic as her gaze was focused on him. 

"Yes. Nazis are _bad_ people. They hurt innocent people, just because they don't like them, but never, _ever_, say that to _anyone_, alright? You can say that with Augustine, Mike, Luka, Erwin and me, but _no one_ else. If those Nazis hear you, they're going to _hurt_ you. _Do you understand_?"

"I do. That's what Augustine told me..." He replied sheepishly, watching his feet. 

"And he's just a bad person; Nazi or not. I've met him before...He tried to hurt me...He's one of the worst of the worse," (Y/n) muttered, checking the time. Nanaba should be bringing Mike and Erwin back in about half an hour.

"...I don't want to go outside any more...Can I watch cartoons?" Meiko asked, playing with the buttons on his shirt. 

(Y/n) nodded, walking to the television that was rarely used. Handing him the remote, she let him watch the black and white images dancing across the screen. 

"I'm taking Erwin's laundry up. Keep the door _closed_. Call for me if you need anything, alright?" (Y/n) asked Meiko, resting the basket on a hip.

"Alright. What about when Mama comes back?" He asked, turning around as he sat on the carpet. 

She shrugged, debating her answer. "Look through the blinds in the kitchen. Don't let in anyone you don't know, even if they're a soldier. We can let the soldiers in when Erwin, Mike, and your mom get back."

He nodded, turning to the television when the commercial ended. Watching him, (Y/n) gently sighed, walking up the stairs. 

Pushing Erwin's door open, she found his neat, clean room. Walking to his bed, she dumped his clothes out on it. Arranging them into their designated piles, she neatly set the shirts on one another as she listened to the cartoon downstairs. 

She went to Erwin's wardrobe and opened it to get some hangers. Leaving it open, she turned to walk back across the room, but found herself pausing beside his desk.

There sat a picture of his mother and his father, soon after they were married. (Y/n) didn't know much about her, about all she knew is that her name was Adelaide, she died from complications from a c-section, and that she'd been with Augustine for well over a decade before that.

Deciding she may as well hurry and get out of his room, (Y/n) went back to Erwin's bed to put the shirts on the hangers. Listening to Meiko laughing at the cartoons, she smiled to herself.

* * *

(Y/n) sat at the table with the others, quietly enjoying the pizza that Krueger had brought. She hadn't spoken much, simply listening as the others talked about this and that. 

She'd brought up the issue of that soldier paying a visit, _and almost letting himself inside_, as soon as Nanaba took Maiko home. Immediately met by Erwin and Mike's questioning, they'd soon decided that neither of the girls were going or staying anywhere alone; the decision being more between the two of them than being run by (Y/n).

Anselm had cut the outing with Luka short when they had gone to the Morozov home. He was happily showing her around their new house, letting her settle and the sort, until his work phone had rang. He'd gone to the office to bicker at the soldier for doing something designated for the higher ups, pleased to see it got through his thick skull. Afterwards, he'd rushed to the Smith house as soon as he got into his car, wishing more than anything that they weren't back on the list. 

Krueger was notified, _of course_, so he said he'd go for a check. Of course, their idea of a '_check_' was coming and talking about plans for papers. 

Kenny was excited about the conversation, listing off people he knew left and right. It seemed like he was just happy to pop in with his old buddies, but everyone was just happy he knew where to go. Anselm, however, had another idea.

"Well, that little _shit_ already reported a girl being on the residence, so they know that (Y/n) is here. _But_, I think Lady Luck has shown us her mercy," he smiled, digging through his pocket. Setting his own papers back, he passed around a delicate, decent quality, little booklet. 

"That's a young woman named Adelaide (Y/n) Aleshire. Her birthday isn't far from yours, so you're both the same age. She came to Germany from America to work...but she's been missing for six months. She's been pronounced dead; a body was found that _could_ be her, but no one really knows. All of her things are at the station over in Oder. She has no confirmed relatives; the only reason she was reported missing was because she didn't turn up for work."

(Y/n) took the papers, focusing on the picture of the girl. For a second, she was truly confused- the resemblance was uncanny. _Unbelievably_ uncanny. She was wondering if it was a joke, to be honest. The girl looked just like her, albeit some weight and an inch of height.

"Morozov, Buzz cut, Augustine and I were thinking...maybe you _actually_ do turn up. Come out and say that's who you are. You can say you go by your middle name, but just feign innocence, and you're good as gold," Krueger elaborated on the thought, drinking from his mug. 

She thought about it. Taking the identity of a girl who died alone felt wrong...incredibly wrong. Especially when it sounded like a suspicious death. Voicing such, she was met by silence for a moment. 

"Of course it'll feel wrong," Kenny scoffed, waving his hands around, "Because it _is_ wrong. But that's _not_ the point. Either you do it, or this girl is going to be dead for no reason while the government tears this house down trying to find you. The Luke girl is going to have a far easier time because her boyfriend stole her medical records from the public library. All she hands to do now is renew them. _You_, on the other hand, have been deemed a traitor," he sighed, scratching his head in thought. 

"Hate to sound harsh here, Snowdrop, but it's either you take this girl's identity, or the Smith men get to hang with you...Hell, they'll trace everyone in this room and put us all in front of a firing squad."

"I know....I didn't say I wouldn't, but it just feels wrong. Besides, I've only ever drove through Oder. How are we going to string this together?"

"Say you went to Poland. We traced her back there not long before she dropped off the face of the planet, but she came back. After that, she was gone. Her friend was named Chasha Sofer, a Jewish woman who lived in Warsaw. She's _definitely_ dead now, but that's a backstory. Luckily, these are outdated papers, by a year or two. Her valid ones are missing, went with her. Say you lost it while coming back to the homeland. They've brought German people back, didn't even record their names. This is about as solid as it can be, just say something and stick to it. The Reich is dense as lead, more than likely, you'll just have to renew your papers," Krueger explained.

"Say you came back to your boyfriend. We'll have to ask both you and Erwin to act as though you've been dating for quite a while now, and after that, go ahead and 'break it off'; but that would explain why she was here. Say you wanted to see your boyfriend before you checked in, since you'll have '_been back in Berlin'_ for only a day or two."

"If you're going to do it, you need to say so. We'll have to take you to the station after dinner, just to check in. They'll more than likely keep us for a while, but it's worth it in the long run. Play 'innocent girl enamoured by her boyfriend'. As much as I can't stand it, their misogyny is going to be for our benefit," Augustine spoke up, watching (Y/n). She seemed to be convinced, although still hesitant. He couldn't blame her, it was a lot to ask. A glance to Erwin showed that he was alright it it as well, despite having never been involved in a conversation. 

(Y/n) shrugged, watching her half eaten pizza. Letting out a heavy sigh, she took another bite. "Yeah. Let's just finish dinner..."

The atmosphere had almost immediately changed. It was like opening the door of a steaming bathroom. Fritz had been among the first to speak, cracking some jokes to try to get a conversation going. 

The others soon settled into a conversation about the Great Depression, of all things. (Y/n) only said there, listening. Erwin nudged her, earning a glance from her. 

He'd only offered a smile, respective of her silence. He definitely didn't know what to say, but couldn't help being excited about their future time together. This was going to be a chance to get closer hopefully keep that relationship going. 

(Y/n), on the other hand, couldn't help but feel bad. First, she gets sent to a makeshift ghetto, then she gets forced away from the station, was lucky to have people to care for her, found a second family, and now a new identity? She didn't know how else to feel...Other than confused.

Still, something about Erwin's small gesture was enough. It was soothing, calming, and sweet...something she'd always appreciated. Offering him a smile as well, (Y/n) nodded to herself. Deciding to finish dinner so they could get this over with, she sighed for a moment, finally deciding to join the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally didn't rewrite this chapter five times-  
Sorry if this is a bit of an odd one, but this was an idea that I liked. I wanted to have some Maiko (mainly because I drew him out and fell for his design, he's such a sweet little kid. I wish I could arrange the art of my characters here,,I'll have to work on putting it on instant,,) and why didn't anyone tell me that kids were do short? You hear 48 inches and it sounds reasonable, but if you tell me a seven year old is 4 feet tall, it's odd. I was also 5'4 at eight, so that might be it, but wow...  
And I really couldn't find much information on the German papers; I understand the gist and everything I should understand, but it's hard to research. I'll continue with that, but something about his idea I just loved. I feel like this is really going to fuel the story.  
It's a bit long, I had two parts done but wanted to throw in a scene that would explain some things.
> 
> Other than that, thank you for reading 💖 I really do appreciate it!!


	29. Ein Besserer Ort

(Y/n) stood at the sink, doing the dishes. Mike was helping, clumsily trying to fit beside her. Erwin was taking a shower upstairs, but other than him, they were the only ones home. They'd both been lost in their own thoughts. She cleaned and rinsed, while he went dried the dishes and put them aside. 

"Hey....um...can I ask for advice on something?" Mike asked quietly, reaching for the plate she was offering. 

"Oh..Yeah. Go ahead," she replied with a nod. Glancing to the sink, she was happy to find it almost empty. She felt like she was always doing dishes. 

"Alright...so...Sorry..this feels odd," He groaned, thinking about how to phrase it. He felt like a little kid again. "I can't tell if Anselm like me. If _you_ had a boyfriend, how do you think your dad would act?"

(Y/n) shrugged, glancing him over. She could have sworn his cheeks became a fair cherry. For a man so tall and dominating in size, he looked like a nervous school boy about to ask a girl to a dance. 

"What's Luka say?" She asked, handing the last plate.

"I've asked a few time, _she_ says he likes me, but _I_ don't think so...He never reacts. To _anything_. I feel like he ignores me; it's like talking to a brick wall. Fritz says that he's not sure about me because I seem so '_hesitant_' with Luka," he sighed, leaning against the counter as he dried the plate. 

"What's the '_hesitant with Luka_' mean?" (Y/n) questioned, carefully picking the knives from the pile of silverware. 

"I mean," his shoulders sagged. Setting the plate aside, he didn't know how to say it without it sounding cruel. "We all know there's _something_ wrong with her. She's been better; trust me. I debated sending her back to the mental hospitals when I first let her in. But I just..."

He bit his lip. That wasn't his business to share. That was something she'd told him to keep between the both of them. Still, he felt it was notable. "They used to _beat_ the patients for acting out. And she acted out _a lot_ as a kid. That's why she was sent away, but...they would electrocute them too. For that electro-therapy b.s.So not only does she have a mental condition that no one knows what the _hell_ it even is, she's traumatized. _Of course_ I'm hesitant with everything I do with her."

(Y/n) nodded, listening to what he had to say. She couldn't say she was surprised about what he said, but considering Luka would have been a child at the time, that _was_ cruel. Part of her made a note to try to get closer to Luka. They didn't have anything beyond a friendly acquaintance it felt like, so it was something they needed anyway. 

"So yeah. That's that...I'm careful how I talk to her, how I treat her, and how I touch her. Hell, I already told Erwin, but when Anselm found out we slept in the same bed, I thought he was going to _kill_ me. It took a while just for him to hear us out. We haven't '_messed around_,' -like I said, I'm careful with her. I don't want to accidentally pressure her into something. Besides, my parents would kill me too- but sheesh."

"That's natural. If I told Kenny I'd slept in the same bed with a boy, even using different blankets and heads at different ends, I'm sure he'd have his knife out before I could say another word. Considering he hasn't seen her in almost a decade, that adds to it. I think he's justified."

That didn't seem to be the response he wanted. "Well, he suddenly sees his daughter in a car of strangers, goes with the strangers, meets her boyfriend, and find out they've slept in the same bed? Of course he'd be angry. You know how every sees premarital sex nowadays. I'd react the same way if it were my kid."

"I wouldn't do anything to her, really, the most we've done in cuddle because she gets _so_ cold so easy...If I can be honest, my parents scared me about the prospect of sex."

(Y/n) offered him a look, handing him the last of the silverware. That wasn't exactly something you tell a girl. 

"Okay _look_," he started, quick to justify, "They told me that if I have sex with a girl, even with _any_ kind of protection, _no matter what_, she's gonna get pregnant. It's a little paranoia of mine; I'm not risking knocking up a girl unless I _know_ she's staying."

"You're back on this? He's fine with you, calm down. You're looking too far into it," Erwin chuckled, walking into the kitchen as he dried his hair with a towel.

"I wanted an opinion from a girl. Luka seemed annoyed the last time I asked, I didn't want to bother her..."

"Such a sweet boyfriend," (Y/n) teased, sitting on the counter.

"I try...I'm going to take a shower. My mom wants me to go over for lunch," Mike sighed, wishing he'd have gone with the Morozovs. 

Watching as he left, (Y/n) looked to Erwin as he approached. Leaning on the counter beside her, they held one another's gaze. He was looking for something to say, quietly growing nervous, while she waited for him to say what he was thinking. 

The silence continued, only making him grow anxious and feel awkward. He soon felt a hand running over his head. Looking back up, (Y/n) offered him a smile as she played with his hair. 

He simply turned to face her, his hands on the counter beside her thighs. He'd be lying if he said the little act wasn't comforting. Erwin simply let it happen, eyes focused on her ghost of a smile as she messed his hair up.

He looked away when she met his eyes, watching her lips for just a second. He wanted to make a move, show her how much she'd affected him in so little as a month, but it felt way, _way_ too soon. He didn't want to come off as pushy. 

"I was going to pick up my dry cleaning today. Would you want to go with me? We can get some lunch and you can do that shopping you were talking about?" Erwin asked, his icy hues watching hers. (Y/n) paused her movements, much to his dismay.

"Sure. That sounds fun," she smiled, only making him wish he was more open. Nodding, Erwin pushed away from the counter so she could change out of her pajamas. 

(Y/n) walked up the stairs, debating what she wanted to wear. She'd decided on wearing her trousers again; they were the only thing that was clean, anyway. 

Walking into the office, she went to the crawlspace. Turning to the wardrobe, she opened it and looked at her options. Deciding on a sweater, she pulled it out with her pants and set them aside. Changing into the clothes, she hurried to get out of the cold. She loved this country, but not the weather. 

Pulling on a thick pair of socks, she grabbed a pair of shoes on her way out. She carried her bag and the shoes on her way down the stairs, meeting Erwin at the bottom. Sitting to slide the booties on, he inspected her outfit. 

"Is anything wrong?" She asked, tying the lace. 

"No, it's just...shouldn't you wear a skirt? No offense, but what if someone gets nosy?" He shrugged, hoping he wasn't being rude.

"I have the temporary papers, straight from the Führer himself. It's alright, they can mind their own business for all I care. I'm comfortable," she replied with a smile, finishing her other foot. 

"Alright...well, at least bring a coat?" He asked, taking his from the rack. 

(Y/n) nodded. The last thing she wanted to do was get sick. Turning back to the stairs, she almost ran into Mike as she went.

After a few minutes, (Y/n) came back to Erwin and Mike standing at the coffee table, playing with a spinning top. When they realized she was back, they stood and made their way to the door as if they weren't playing with a child's toy.

(Y/n) ended up sitting in the back seat, letting Mike have as much room for his legs as he could. Erwin drove, deciding he'd drop Mike off to his parents, take her to lunch, let her do some shopping for tomorrow, collect Mike, get the dry cleaning, and scramble home.

They drove in silence, save for the radio playing. It took a moment to find something other than propaganda, but they persisted. Just as that was situated, they'd arrived at Mike's stop. 

"I didn't know you lived so close," she spoke up, looking up to the home. It was surrounded by very similar ones, but this one was tall, wide, and honestly a bit impressive. 

"I used to live across the street from him, but we moved five years ago," he replied, exiting the car. Holding the door open for her, she saw him wink to Erwin for whatever reason.

Closing the car door, they waited for Mike to walk into the house. Almost as soon as he opened the door, he had four kids greeting him. Maiko saw them and waved, closing the door as they shuffled around to close it. 

"So, I was thinking..Mike showed me this cafe-diner kind of place about a month ago. Would you be interested in that?" Erwin asked, stretching as his hands rested on the wheel. 

"What's it called?" (Y/n) asked, running a hand through her hair. She had to frame her face to match the picture, but she didn't much mind; her hair curled around her cheeks, the only con being that it got stuck in her mouth a decent amount.

He shrugged, hands sliding over his trousers, "Monroe's, I think?"

"Oh, I love Monroe's! Let's go," she smiled, her cold hands holding one another to try to get some heat.

* * *

(Y/n) sat across from Erwin, waiting for their meals. They'd found a newspaper, and decided to see what it had to say. There wasn't anything really special, mainly the usual propaganda and news of war, but they got a kick at the small wanted poster on the back. She'd slipped right under their noses.

Deciding to not get too cocky, the paper was set aside as they exchanged friendly talk. Or rather, they tried. It was soon drowned out by the sound of the march outside. If it weren't for the Nazi's marching to it, Erika would be a beautiful song in her opinion. 

They simply watched, the rows of soldiers going on and on. Their hands held one another, silently comforting each other as they continued their little ruze. He'd been inviting her out with him a lot this week, always finding an excuse to hold her hand. Whether he was just lonely or actually wanted to spend time with her was a mystery.

Of course, she hoped he actually wanted to spend time with her. Erwin was a gentle man. He never made her do anything she didn't want to, something she wasn't used to from anyone other than her immediate family. 

"Are you alright?" He asked, genuine worry in his face. Leaning forward, his thumb played with her ring on her middle finger. 

"Yeah. How about you?" (Y/n) asked, bringing her attention to him. 

"I'm fine...you just kinda..._you know_...I don't like it when the light leaves your eyes.." he replied, watching her hand. 

She sat there, heart skipping a beat. That was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her. Tearing her eyes away, she became aware of how warm her cheeks were. She wished she didn't have feelings developing in their situation, even fought the feelings off, but _wow_. It was getting hard now.

Not knowing how to respond, she took his hand away from playing with her ring and simply held his hand. It was warm and rough, but gentle and comfortable.

They watched one another for a moment, debating what to talk about. Before either could say anything, the waitress had brought their plates. Thanking the young woman, they decided to enjoy a quiet meal with one another. 

* * *

The dinner ceremony was tomorrow, so Erwin went ahead and let her go shopping. (Y/n) decided to get some more pants, found some pretty blouses, gotten a new coat, as well as some new snow boots. Looking over the pairs of heels lining the wall, she inspected them all. 

Talking to Erwin, she decided she wanted to wear that maroon dress she'd gotten a few weeks ago. It was a pretty thing, something she really liked. She'd need some pantyhose to go with it, but she felt like she couldn't find any shoes to match the dress. Erwin felt like anything she chose would match, but she said otherwise, leaving him leaning over the cart and awaiting her decision.

Picking out two black heels, (Y/n) looked them over. Turning to Erwin, showing them to him. He simply nodded. Watching for a moment as she simply stood there, he realized there was a silent question. 

"Oh, um...They look the same to me, honestly..."

"No they don't," she chuckled. She couldn't blame him, it was pretty clear he knew little to nothing about interacting with women. "This one is shiny and has a thin heel, and this one is matte with a thick heel."

He nodded, scratching his head. "Matte. Looks more comfortable, to be honest."

"That's what I was thinking," (Y/n) replied, setting the other one away. Sitting down, she slid her shoes off and tried on the heels. Standing for a moment, she took a second to adjust. It'd been so long since she wore a pair of heels.

Walking to the mirror, she inspected how they looked. Out of all of the choices, they seemed to be the best she liked. Still, she liked the other one. It reminded her of her mother. 

"Do you like them?" Erwin asked, scratching his ear. He started understanding why Mike ranted about shopping with his sisters. Although, he didn't really mind. He liked spending time with her.

"I like both of them," (Y/n) replied, spinning in place. 

"Why don't you get both of them?"

She though about it, looking at the other pair. "I think I will."

Walking to him, she stepped out of the heels and back into her regular shoes. Trying her laces, Erwin picked up the heels and set them in the basket. Thanking him, they decided they were done shopping and started to the front of the store. 

They stood in line, looking at the candy lining the shelves. Deciding to get some Cherry Chase to share with everyone, they turned back to the register once they were called. 

Making eye contact with the girl behind the register, (Y/n) almost jumped out of her skin. It was a girl she used to be friends with. Opting to help Erwin with the clothing, they quietly set everything on the counter. 

"Wow, I wish I had a man who'd buy me nice things like this," she teased, inspecting the clothing as she went. The brand's weren't cheap, but they weren't the expensive things (Y/n) grew up with. She didn't want to be too obvious, but she didn't want to look homeless and cold. 

"Only the best for my girl," Erwin smiled, winking at (Y/n) as she playfully rolled her eyes. He'd paid for lunch, but she'd given him the money to pay for her things. 

She smiled back to him, his blue eyes shining with excitement. Checking the total and paying the girl with cash, the bags were handed over. Erwin took them, not letting her carry too much. He truly was acting like the model man. 

"Excuse me, can I ask your name?" The girl asked before they could get away. She seemed a bit nervous and a little hopeful. "Sorry, you look familiar for some reason. I think it's your eyes...They're beautiful, but you remind me of a friend I haven't seen in a long time..."

"I wish I'd helped her," the girl whispered, more to herself than anything. But (Y/n) heard. All this time she felt abandoned by them, but the truth was, they actually cared. The irony that was her life only ever seemed to pile up. 

"Adelaide. I'm sorry to hear, but I can't help you. I came from America about eight months ago now, and I've never seen you," (Y/n) replied, fighting her tear ducts. "I hope she's okay."

They were essentially alone in the store, the manager having gone to the back. The worker seemed to shrug, watching the counter, "It's too late for that. The Nazi's sent her family to the camps a long time ago. She got out from what I heard, but honestly, she's probably dead."

(Y/n) nodded. She didn't know what to say. There wasn't anything she could say. The manager began to make his way through the store. Glancing to Erwin, he caught on to what was happening and waited patiently for them. 

"Well...Have a good day. I hope she's in a better place."

"Me too. Have a good day," the girl responded, handing them the receipt they'd almost forgot. 

Following Erwin, they finally left the store. The car was just outside, the bags put in the trunk. Buckling up, they made their way to Mike's home almost as soon as they sat down. They'd sat in silence for some time, unsure how to strike a conversation.

"Can I ask who that was?" Erwin asked gently, watching the road.

"Anka. She was always the sweetest of my friends," (Y/n) quietly shrugged, thinking about her them. "I'm not really in the mood to talk about it.."

"You don't have to, but if you want to, you know where to find me," he replied, looking over to her. Stopped at a light, he found her hand and finally found her attention.

She nodded, a small smile forming, "...You're a sweetheart."

"Only to you," Erwin replied, kissing the back of her hand. He didn't know what provoked that, but he didn't care. He'd taken his attention back to the road as the light changed, quietly scared of her reaction. 

But (Y/n) simply watched him. Something so little made her heart race. How the hell was this going to be '_temporary_' when he did things like that? She wished so much that they were in different circumstances, normal circumstances; then, she would let herself fall in love. 

At least, that's what she told herself. At this point, there was no point in trying to suffocate that flame that kept lighting with every little thing Erwin did. Deciding she'd try to kindle it instead, she gave him one more little glance as Mike's home came into view. He was worth the kindling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is getting more complex. And I actually like the longer chapters. I'm not sure though, whether or not you guys want huge chapters of not, but we'll see. They're definitely driving the plot.  
And this was primarily a bunch of fluff, maybe some angst? Gotta get that slow burn. They're personally my favorite.  
And if you don't know what a Cherry Chase is, it's called a Cherry Mash today. And you should totally try one! It's my favorite candy; I have it every Christmas, it's really rich, but it's absolutely amazing. You can find it at Hobby Lobby, but I don't know about anywhere else.


	30. Formalitäten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter, but here we go

(Y/n) stood in front of the mirror and inspected her hair as it was curled. Anselm helped her find the spot she missed, watching as she went as he debating how to do her hair. 

He'd trimmed Luka's bangs and given her a half-up half-down bun. She really liked that style, but acknowledged their hair shouldn't look the same.

"What about a braid?" She asked, thinking about it as she set the curls with spray. 

"You ever seen a waterfall braid? I think that'd look nice on you," he hummed, running a hand through all of her hair, "You even think about cutting it?"

"Maybe, but I like it long," (Y/n) shrugged. Deciding she was finished with the curler, she set it aside. "Yeah, go ahead."

"Alright," Anselm nodded. He pointed for her sit on the edge of the bathtub. Tilting her head to the side, he started the braid on her temple as he worked to wrap it around under the other ear.

She waited, letting him do her hair. She could hear the others down the hall, mainly Fritz and Mike exchanging jokes. Glancing up, she could see Anselm's reflection in the marbled glass. 

"Do you like doing hair?" (Y/n) asked, excited at the prospect of finally wearing her dress. It'd been sitting on her bed all day, waiting for her to finally put it on. 

"I _do_," he smiled, taking the comb from between his teeth, "I used to do Luka's hair since she was a baby. No matter how she acted, she always sat down and let me do her hair. Same with my wife."

"Hmm. Can I ask about your wife?" She questioned, trying to make conversation. 

"_Oh_, she's been dead for a couple of years," Anselm shrugged.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." (Y/n) replied, not exactly sure how to respond. 

"No, it's alright. She'd been suffering and slowly going senile. How about you, how's your fam..._brother_." he asked, carefully pulling her head back as he looked for a hair band. 

"He's alright, actually. He said he's going to try to visit with his husband. He says he's been up to something and has a surprise for my uncle and me," she responded, going back to thinking about the possibilities.

"Any idea what it'd be?" Anselm asked, tying her hair in a band. Apologizing when he'd pulled too hard, he let her look in the mirror to see what she thought. 

"No. He's usually pretty upfront about things. It sounds like it's something good, so I'm hoping he shows up sooner or later because I'm seriously interested," (Y/n) replied, stepping over the tub and looking to the mirror. 

"Oh, I got this for you. I saw it at the shop with Luka, she picked it out," he smiled, holding out a crystal hair pin. 

She couldn't help but to smile, "..It's beautiful. Where'd you find this?"

"Karstadt. Luka said you liked Snowdrops. Here, turn around?"

Letting him clip the pin into her hair, she winced a little when it pulled too hard. Looking back to the mirror and seeing the back of her hair, she smiled at the sight. 

"Thank you," (Y/n) smiled, excited to finally get dressed. 

"No problem. Go ahead, we've only got about an hour until this thing starts," Anselm hummed as he checked his watch. 

"Alright. I'll go tell everyone to get dressed," she replied, walking to the hallway with him in toe.

Letting him pass so he can go downstairs, (Y/n) stopped by the open door of the bathroom. Fritz was busy combing his own hair, while Luka was styling Mike's. A bit confused, she watched Mike until she figured out what was different. 

"You look absolutely _nothing_ like yourself when you shave," she mumbled, quietly wondering where Erwin was. 

"Doesn't help when my hair is done, either," Mike chuckled, glancing to her from the corner of his eye. "Erwin's looking for you, he's in the office."

"Alright.._thanks_," (Y/n) nodded walking down the hall. Pausing in the doorway, she almost ran right into Erwin.

"_Sorry_..." he replied, his hands hidden behind his back. He simply inspected her appearance, silently mesmerized. She wasn't even in her dress yet, and this was how she looked? 

"It's alright. Mike said you were looking for me?" She smiled, chuckling at him. He was such a sweet and awkward guy; She couldn't help but find him cute. 

"Oh, _yeah_!....I got you something to go with everything, but you might already have something else to wear...I saw it and thought you'd like it, and it was the _only_ one, so I had to get it while I could..." He smiled, scratching the back of his head as he actively looked anywhere but her. 

"You didn't have to get me anything," (Y/n) tittered, as flattered as she was curious. Arms folded close to her chest, she waited for him to finally look at her. 

The glance only lasted a second, him looking away with a reluctant smile. Worried she wouldn't like it or would reject him, part of him wished he'd never bothered in the first place. She may even have one _just_ like it. 

Deciding to get it over with, Erwin brought her hands in his and gave her a small box. Holding them for a moment, his gaze fell to the ground as his heart ran like a mouse on it's wheel. 

(Y/n) checked it over to find a plain black box. Nothing special about it. Glancing up to him, Erwin's cheeks seemed to radiate heat. 

Removing the lid, a smile spread across her face. It matched her ring and the hair pin perfectly. "Where'd you find this?" 

"Last time I went to the market with Mike, there was a woman selling jewelry. She said it was the only one she had...I thought you'd like it," he replied, barely audible. 

"...I love it," she grinned happily when his blue eyes finally left the floor. He bit his lip, rocking on his feet. 

"I'm happy to hear that...Well, _um_...we don't have a lot of time left. We should get dressed," he stuttered, failing to fight his smile. 

"Can you help me clip it?"

Shrugging, Erwin waited for her to take the necklace from the box. Handing it to him, it was set on the table as she moved her hair out of the way. 

Waiting as the cold metal met her skin, she could feel his large fingers clumsily trying to clasp the chain. The necklace soon hung around her neck. (Y/n) took a moment to inspect the small gems. 

"_Thank you_."

Erwin watched as she turned around, her eyes shining with what he could only describe as joy. It was nice; Something he'd come to like during their time together.

"Go ahead and get dressed. We need to get going in half an hour if we want decent parking."

"Alright, I'll be down in just a minute," she responded, turning to the crawlspace. Suddenly getting an idea to be a bit daring she didn't know why she was asking him when Luka would more than likely help. 

"Hey, can I have some help really quick? Just with a zipper on the back of the dress...I can't reach it," (Y/n) asked, sitting by the panel. She could feel the heat rushing to her face.

"Oh...um.._yeah_, sure. I'll wait here," Erwin nodded, his confusion evident on his face. 

"Alright, just a moment."

Ducking into the crawlspace, she started unbuttoning her blouse almost immediately. Throwing it onto the chair as soon as she entered the room, she glanced to the clock. She didn't even know where this dinner was supposed to be.

Taking off her trousers and undergarments, (Y/n) opted for some newer, prettier, _far_ comfier ones. She'd gotten them earlier in the week, and had decided to save them for tonight. 

Adjusting the bra straps after she put the underwear on, she seemed to skip across the room. Unrolling the pantyhose, (Y/n) sat on the bedside and carefully stretched them out with her hands, careful to not tear the delicate fabric. 

Sliding her feet into the pantyhose, she slid them on with ease. Stepping into the dress, she grabbed the heels and hurried to the office, hoping Erwin didn't think she was taking too long. 

She stepped into the office to find Erwin watching the window. Taking notice, he chewed on his lips as she approached. Waiting behind her, he held the sides together with one hand as the other slid the zipper over her spine.

He mentally berated himself when he saw the back of her bra. He remembered seeing it in the store, and found himself wondering how she'd look in it. Forcing himself back into reality, Erwin slid the bead into the hoop at the top. 

"There you go," he smiled, running a hand through her hair as she let it down.

"Thank you," (Y/n) nodded as she followed him to the door. Stopping to slide into the heels, he waved as he went to his room; Interrupted by Mike coming out of it, fully dressed. 

Luka stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in a pastel yellow dress. Glancing down the hall, she gave Mike a look when she saw Erwin come out with (Y/n).

They smiled as she approached, waiting for the other to say something first. Mike glanced downstairs, seeing Krueger tapping his watch. 

"I guess you already got help with the zipper?" Luka asked in a whisper, offering a sly grin. 

(Y/n) tried to say something, caught in her embarrassment at being caught. Stuck simply smiling as she thought of how to defend herself, she felt like her face was on fire. "...I thought you were still getting ready."

"I was," Luka responded, deciding to go with it. She glanced to Mike as he nodded to the stairs. 

"Alright, I'm going to get some water before we go, you should, too. God _knows_ what they're serving," Mike hummed, turning to the stairs as his boots echoed through the hall. 

(Y/n) followed behind them, quietly watching the stairs. She wasn't too excited about any of this, if she were to be honest. Part of her just wanted to stay home in the warmth of a bubble bath, but the other part knew she had to go along with this all.

Landing at the bottom of the steps, she jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder roughly. She offered a look to her uncle.

"Why, _don't_ you look _pretty_," he smiled. His tone sounded sarcastic, but she knew he was sincere. She figured he just didn't like that he couldn't go along. 

(Y/n) shrugged, "I _hope_ so. I don't exactly want to go out while I look homeless," she joked. 

"Well, is that boy almost ready? August wants pictures," Kenny sighed, looking up the stairs. 

"His _name_ is _Augustine_," she corrected, "And why does he want pictures?"

"For keepsakes, I'm guessing. Not sure; _But_ you've always enjoyed pictures. Go ahead, everyone's in the kitchen," he shrugged, a hand on her shoulder. 

"Alright...Oh, hold on! I forgot my bag," (Y/n) realized,l as she turned to rush up the stair. The last thing she needed was to forget her papers. 

"Hurry up," he called back, already at the doorway. Telling him she would, she hurried up the steps. 

Walking down the hall, she ducked into the crawlspace after she slid the heels off. Finding the purse on the vanity, she checked inside to make sure she had everything; some makeup for touch ups, perfume if she needed it, some peppermint candies, and her temporary papers. Nothing to really draw suspicion. 

Zipping it up as she stepped into the hall, she looked up to find Erwin closing his door. She'd never seen him in uniform before, and would be lying if she said it was disappointing. 

"I know, I don't really wear it much... I prefer the outfit I wear when I have to fly a plane," he sighed nervously, adjusting his cap. 

"No, you look handsome," (Y/n) replied before she could think. 

"_Oh_, well...Thank you, I guess," he chuckled, scratching his neck as he looked to the floor. "You look beautiful, yourself."

"Thank you," she smiled, glancing to the ground. 

"Well " Erwin sighed, holding his hand out, we should get going."

"Yeah... Alright," (Y/n) mumbled, standing there awkwardly. Sighing in hesitancy, she anxiously took his hand. 

* * *

Luka quietly watched the table in front of her. She sat with the wives of Mike's squad, but honestly had no interest in any of them. All she wanted was to go back home to the silence, away from the obnoxiousness. 

She glanced up to see her father watching her. If it were up to her, she'd be sitting beside her dad and Mike. Sighing, she leaned forward and looked to the front to see the men receiving medals. 

Mike stood up straight, looking straight at her and offering a smile. Exchanging one with him, she waited for them to come back to sit down. 

Fritz was beside him, having been transferred to Mike's squad a few weeks ago. He offered a teasing glance. She gave him a grin, sighing as she glanced to the clock.

Luka couldn't help but feel bad. These woman have been trying to involve her in a conversation for the past two hours, but never received anything more than a nod or a word. She'd mainly just been annoyed by all of the noise and focusing on _not_ having a meltdown, but she _really_ did try...at least in _her_ mind.

Before she knew it, Mike sat back down beside her. He simply sat back down and carried on with whatever conversation he was having with the others. Fritz sat beside her, nudging her foot with her own as they looked back to the clock. 

Setting a hand on Mike's shoulder, Luka pecked his temple, "I'm going to the restroom real quick."

"Alright. Oh, they're bringing cake out soon. What kind do you want?" He asked, adjusting the chain of her necklace. 

"Chocolate, if they have it. If not, can I have a bite or two of whatever you get?" She shrugged as she looked to the door. Happy to see there wasn't a huge crowd, she rubbed his back. Growing aware of the women's eyes on her, she was quick to want to hurry away.

"Of course. Go ahead, it'll be waiting for you," Mike smiled as he folded his bands in front of him. 

Thanking him, Luka glanced back to her brother as he joked with another cadet. Sighing to herself, she turned to the door as her hand slid off of Mike's shoulder. 

* * *

(Y/n) sat close to Erwin, her thumb rubbing against the back of his hand. From what she could tell, the Luftwaffe was far more civilized and organized than the other branches. It was obvious that it took a certain breed to turn to the sky. 

They'd already received their badges. The Luftwaffe were the first to receive them. It wasn't anything special, some received one or two. 

Erwin had received one for operation and air gunning, and another one that many others had received. The silver cross wasn't anything special, but he seemed proud of it. He had been joking with his squad, all of them ready for him to come back so they could go to the front. They were going next week, but they kept saying he had the eye of an eagle; Something that caught her attention.

Erwin seemed excited to go back, as well. With the way he spoke and the shine in his eye, he clearly missed flying more than he let on. (Y/n) enjoyed watching him speak, his white teeth shining as he went.

She glanced to the clock, realizing the time. Looking around for her purse, she picked it up. She stood quietly as she ran a hand over his shoulder, "I'll be right back. I'm going to go powder my nose."

"Take all the time you need, sweetheart," he smiled, taking her hand and giving her a kiss on her knuckles. He saw her face flush in embarrassment, satisfied with himself as she walked away and berating himself when his gaze focused on her backside. 

Looking back to his squad, he was met by silence. They watched him, before they snickered.

"She's a _real_ beauty. Where'd you find her?" The group captain asked, bringing his drink to his lips. While the rest of them had alcohol, Erwin and (Y/n) had opted for sparkling cider, only to be faced with some teasing. 

"When I went to visit my aunt last year, she'd rented a room out to Adelaide- _I call her (Y/n)_; that's what she went by as a child. _Anyway_, we hit it off, and she was just such a sweet girl. She ended up going to Poland to help a friend with her newborn baby. We exchanged phone calls, and when I heard she was finally coming back, I was ecstatic," Erwin smiled in false reminiscing. 

"Poland, huh? She's lucky she wasn't gunned down with'm," one of the others remarked. It was Franz. He's always been interested in getting under Erwin's skin, but never succeeded. 

But the concept of (Y/n) being hurt in such a way pressed a certain button. Erwin wasn't aware of the glare he'd failed to hide until the silence of the table met his ears. Tearing his eyes away, he simply taking a drink from his glass as he waited for another conversation starter. 

"_So_...when are you guys flying out?" He asked, setting his glass down. He didn't bother making eye contact. He wasn't embarrassed, but had never shown any hint of aggression towards any of them, and the silence started to bother him. 

"_Tomorrow_, actually," Müller, their captain, sighed. "It's a shame you can't come along. I mean, the territory is already claimed, but there's still some things to handle, y'know? Guess it's our job to deal with that."

'_Our job to steal innocent people's homes like a ton of assholes..._' Erwin thought to himself. He couldn't say anything out loud though, not with the SS guards not far away. He simply hummed his response, waiting for (Y/n) to come back. 

* * *

(Y/n) stepped into the hall, finding Luka waiting beside the bathroom. Walking over to her, they exchanged small grins as they turned into the restroom. 

"So, how's it going?" (Y/n) asked as they waited in a line, a little drowned out by the conversations of the other women. 

"Okay, I guess. I feel a bit bad...Mike's squad's wives keep trying to talk to me, but I'm just not up for it. They said something earlier though, and I just can't get that off of my mind.." She sighed, soothing down her yellow dress. 

"What was that?" (Y/n) asked, stepping forward into the line. Glancing around the small wall, she checked to see how long their wait would be. 

"I guess they're going to station Mike's squad in Poland after New Years. It sounds cool and all, but I just...It doesn't sound..._I don't know._ I don't like it. I just don't like the idea of him being _so_ far," Luka shrugged, unsure of how to explain it but annoyed by the nosy ears. Asking if they can talk about it later, she asked how the other's evening had been. 

"Calmer than expected," (Y/n) shrugged. "Erwin got his little medals and is talking to his friends. It's kinda sweet."

"Sounds nice, " Luka responded, a look on her face that she couldn't quite pinpoint. When a stall opened up, (Y/n) went to it. 

Within five minutes, they were back in the hallway, not talking about anything in particular. They were mainly just stalling from going back to their tables, if they were to be honest with one another. 

"_Alright_, well, Mike's probably wondering where I've been. Dad and Lev, too. I'll see you later," Luka sighed, looking around the hall. The carpet was thick, the windows tall, and plants every here and there. She'd rather stay out here in the calm and quiet hall, but she made a promise. 

"Yeah. Same with Erwin...You have fun with all of them," (Y/n) joked, checking the time on the far wall. They'd already taken longer than expected, and definitely needed to get back before the men began to raise their brows. 

Waving Luka off, (Y/n) watched her retreat into the doors. The sudden burst of noise was comical, breaking the near silence of the hall. 

Watching as the door closed, she sighed. She was perfectly content sitting quietly with Erwin, but one of the woman had gotten on her nerves when she made a rude remark about her makeup. 

Turning to go back to Erwin across the hall, (Y/n) ran into someone. Apologizing quickly, she looked up to see a person she _truly_ didn't want to. Whether it was happenstance or he had a motive, she wasn't sure, but there was something in his eyes that she didn't like. 

"Hey there," he snickered, the cap barely hiding a scar as he grinned. "..._You know_, we never _properly_ introduced ourselves."

"That's unfortunate," she replied, turning to go around him. He stepped in front of her, blocking her route. The feeling of his hand on her arm made her openly cringe. 

"Oh, _come on_! Don't be so _rude_ when a _man_ speaks to you," he shook his head, "Let's try this _again_. _Hello_, I'm Calvin Gierig. And what's _your_ 'name'?"

(Y/n) watched him for a second, waiting for him to let her go. He never came back last week; She hadn't seen him since. She hoped more than anything that Erwin would realize it's been too long and come to find her. Something about the way he talked, the _look_ in his eyes, his _entire demeanor_, said he knew something.

"_Adelaide_. I need to get going, if you don't mind."

Looking around, she silently cursed. Now, _of all times_, she was alone. Looking back to him, she could feel all of the hair on her body stand up.

There was something hidden behind those eyes, something full of hatred and malice, yet no one was home. 

"Adelaide Aleshire, huh?" He asked, pure monotone as the grip seemed to tighten. Whether he knew the last name from Anselm or the papers, she wasn't sure.

"Yes. My boyfriend is waiting for me, so if you'd do me a _favor_ and let me-"

"I'll be honest, I'm impressed. I haven't seen Adelaide in months. You even had me fooled. I've been going crazy since I heard about you, wondering why you haven't reported me..." Calvin all but mumbled. He wasn't looking at anything in particular. 

"You want to know what gave you away?" He asked, finally looking at her. Now someone was there, she just didn't like who she saw. _What_ she was looking at. She'd met her father only once in her life, and in that moment, they both had that same look in their eyes.

"It's your eyes. Adelaide's eyes were just a tad bit darker... A different shade. But of course, _you_ wouldn't know that now, would you, _(Y/n)_?"

"I don't what or who you're talking about. Please, my boyfriend needs his medications, they're in my bag," (Y/n) tried pulling her arm away, but to no avail. Whatever was happening, she knew she wanted it to end. Now. 

"Captain Morozov sent you away, didn't he? I thought he did. I wasn't there, but it all adds up. I heard your uncle had a fit, afterwards you were never recorded at the camps."

They stood silently, that same empty look watching her. The grip slacked, letting her finally pull her arm away. (Y/n) didn't know what to do, couldn't think of _what_ to do. The lieutenant was immediately turned around by a hand on his shoulder, now aggressively holding him by the collar as he was raised to a wall. 

"You want to tell me why you put your _filthy_ hands on her?" Erwin all but growled, almost yelling as he finally received a reaction. It was like something clicked, as though he was never scolded as a child and realizing that his actions had consequences. 

"I thought she was someone else-" he tried to defend himself, reaching for Erwin's hands. 

"Geirig. What the _hell_ is this?!" 

Anselm stood by the door, an air of authority around him. Erwin set Calvin back on his feet, shoving him back a little. He considered himself a pacifist by every mean, but it took everything inside of him to not knock the lieutenant's teeth out. 

"We'll be talking about this later. Get back to the table," Anselm ordered, to which the lieutenant listened, quick to submit. He slipped back into the room, leaving the three of them in the hall. 

"I _thought_ he was decommissioned," (Y/n) asked in a harsh whisper, rubbing her wrist. She wasn't particularly happy about the situation. Erwin took her hand, inspecting it. 

"He was supposed to be, but something about that einzeller's behavior told me it would have been a bad decision. He needs to keep busy...I just went ahead and beat his ass," Anselm replied, scratching an eyebrow. 

"We should go back... They're asking about you," Erwin hummed, happy to see that she was alright. He still held her hand, delicately rubbing over where she was sure it'd bruise. 

Anselm nodded, "Yeah. I'll deal with Geirig. Go have some fun,_ or try to_, at least."

"Yeah..." (Y/n) nodded. Anselm turned back into the army room quickly, closing it louder than he meant to. They stood in the hall quietly. Erwin waited for her to say something, or to decide she wanted to go back. 

He bit his lip, watching as her gaze focused on the ground. "Did he do anything to you?"

"No...just, held me in place. It's what he _said_ that's bothering me, honestly," she hummed, shrugging as she glanced around. She started to regret coming, wished she could have stayed back with Augustine and Kenny.

"What did he say?" Erwin demanded, all but getting into her face. Stepping back when she stepped away, he apologized and let her go, confused by his sudden overprotective behavior.

(Y/n) shrugged, not wanting to say anything. She didn't want to sour the night, but it was soured the moment Geirig approached her. 

"He knew the _actual_ Adelaide, from the sound of it..."

Erwin watched her for a moment, wishing it was a joke, waiting for the punchline that never came. Sighing heavily, he ran a hand over his face. Hand resting on his hip, he thought about what to do. 

"We'll have to deal with this later. They're wondering where you went, come on," he mumbled, clearly irritated. 

(Y/n) hesitated, watching him as he watched the ground. "Are you alright?" 

"I'm mad. I'm sorry, I completely forgot that guy would be here...I'll tell them I'm annoyed because some guy tried to flirt with you...we should go back," Erwin bit his lip, shifting on his feet. 

"Alright," she mumbled, sighing as she looked around. He took her hand, nodding towards the door with a smile. Telling her it wasn't her fault when she apologized, they opened the door into the loud room. 

* * *

(Y/n) and Augustine stood in the kitchen, silently watching one another. Erwin had brought her home early, blaming a stomach ache, but made sure to tell the others before they left.

Their early arrival didn't do anything but arouse suspicion, however. More so from Kenny. They explained the situation, making him change what he wanted to lecture Erwin on.

They could hear Kenny yelling at Erwin from outside, leaving the atmosphere between them awkward and thick.

"I don't know how much I appreciate him yelling at my child," Augustine grumbled, tapping his fingers as he crossed his arms. 

"I don't like it either, but he's not going to hurt Erwin...he'll feel bad as soon as he's done and apologize, but.._.you know_. That's how he is...he's bad at showing he cares. I'll talk to him about it later," (Y/n) replied, mainly because she worried about Erwin's opinion of her. 

They were silenced when they realized Kenny couldn't be heard anymore. The door opened to him standing there quietly as he looked between them. 

He grumbled as he waved, walking through the kitchen. He paused by (Y/n), messing up her hair as he passed. 

Erwin stepped in a moment later, looking a bit defeated. They could tell he felt horrible, but Kenny was pretty aggressive with what he said. 

"Are you alright?" (Y/n) asked, getting ready to slide off the counter. "He didn't mean it-"

"Oh, Yeah....He already apologized, but I'm just..._Sheesh_. He made a point...Are you sure we should go to Hamburg with us? I hope this isn't rude, but I'm sure Krueger would let you stay with him," Erwin shrugged, glancing to to his father for some leeway.

"No. I'm _not_ comfortable leaving her here, anyway. I'd rather she come with us, to be honest," Augustine replied, a hand running over his beard. "I talked with Anselm and Krueger, we have weighed the pros and cons. We're good on this one."

"But-"

"Erwin, I'll be fine. Beside, no offense to you two, but I'd like to get out of the house. I'm used to travelling, so staying in one place this long has really been eating at me," (Y/n) interrupted him, silently hoping Augustine wouldn't decide to agree with him. 

Erwin looked between them, hoping for someone to back him. He didn't want to admit it, but he was ashamed of himself for being negligent. He'd been thinking about it for the past hour; what if he didn't go check and (Y/n) was dragged somewhere else?

"I'm going to talk to Kenny. And it's been decided, _she's coming with us_," Augustine told him, making sure he was clear, "Besides, at least then she'll be away from Berlin while Kenny can deal with it."

Erwin watched his father leave the kitchen. Not long after, they could hear him talking to Kenny in the living room, though they couldn't make out the words. He looked to (Y/n), his stomach turning as he met her eyes. His gaze fell to the ground, deciding he should go and get ready for bed. 

"Erwin."

He froze for a moment, feeling her hand on his wrist. He just wanted to be alone, if he were to be honest. Turning to look at her, he bit his lip. 

(Y/n) didn't know what to say. What could be said? Her mouth went dry when her eyes met his. He looked so.._sad_. She felt herself soften towards him, unsure of what to do. 

Wrapping her arms around him, she smiled when he awkwardly reciprocated. He seemed to melt into her touch, enjoying the smell of her perfume as she pulled closer into the warmth he offered. 

"Thank you," she smiled, pulling her face away from him as her hands ran over his shoulders. He simply stood there looking between her lips and eyes as his hands rested on the small of her back. 

He smiled, a toothy grin as he looked to the ground. He didn't know what to say, but he was happy to hear she didn't think less of him. Lost in thought, his thumbs rubbed against her waist. 

Erwin felt his heart flutter in his chest as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. It wasn't like the peck on the cheek she'd given him from the car; _this one_ was special. Reserved for _him_, and _him_ only. 

He looked up to find (Y/n) smiling. That sweet smile that he adored. Before he got his chance, she had pulled away, asking if he was alright with her taking a quick shower.

Nodding, Erwin failed to fight his smile as he watched her go up the stairs. His hand held his cheek as he sighed, looking to the ground. 

"What's _that_?" Mike asked, making Erwin aware of the cold air seeping through the open door. He'd been so focused on what just happened that he didn't hear it open.

He froze for a moment, quietly coming back to reality. "What's what?"

He grew nervous as everyone seemed to exchange knowing looks and giggles. They must have seen that. He may just be getting his hopes up on what seemed to be a friendly exchange, but he'd like to milk it as much as he'd like. 

Erwin decided to use his father's restroom to clean up, cutting through them as he went upstairs. He wasn't alone, though. He could hear Mike's steps behind him. 

"_What_ do you want?" Erwin asked, silently annoyed by the smile on Mike's face. That was a face that was reserved for when either or both of them did something stupid. 

He pointed to the mirror with a chuckle. Erwin raised a brow, turning on the light as he turned to see what he was talking about. He soon saw it; lipstick right above his jaw line. 

"If _this_ why you left early?" Mike asked, glancing down the hall, "How was...you know...'_it_'?"

Erwin watched him for a moment, before the realization hit him like a train. "_Nothing_ happened... Just a hug and a kiss."

"Friendly or romantic?" 

He was met by that same irritating smirk. If he weren't across the room, Erwin would have hit him. "I'm hoping for the latter of the two..."

"What are you going to do about it?" Mike asked, checking down the hall again. She was in the shower, but still wanted to be cautious with his volume.

Erwin shrugged, getting ready to close the door for his own quick shower. Holding it for a moment, he shrugged, "See how it plays out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was late to upload, it took me forever to figure out how I wanted to start it and when to end it, I didn't want to separate it into chapters, etc. Etc. I knew I wanted specific scenes in this part, some stuff I wanted to incorporate, all of that, you know?
> 
> And I finally named this guy! If you didn't catch it, it's the guy with the scar on the temple. He was gonna be a throwaway character, but I realized I can work with this guy. I named him Calvin Geirig because I thought it'd be funny. Calvin means Bald, and Geirig means greedy. He's basically named Bald Greedy.
> 
> And if you didn't get the insult, Einzeller means single-celled.


	31. Hamburg

(Y/n) sat in the back of the car, watching the window. They'd been driving for almost three hours now, and were eager to finally reach their destination.

They were just leaving a gas station in Hamburg that they'd arrived about ten minutes ago. Augustine said they'd need to stop for fuel when they got there, something they all seemed to like the sound of. 

"My sister-in-law is named Abigail. She's my wife's twin sister. We've been visiting since before Erwin was born," Augustine hummed, turning onto the off ramp. "She'll like you; _She likes just about everyone_."

"I hope so," (Y/n) responded with a chuckle as she watched the clouds float across the sky. 

"_Hopefully_, they'll be back from church by the time we get there. I'm not exactly a fan on waiting outside," Erwin shrugged, picking the lint off his pants. "Oh _hell_! Clemintine said she was moving last time, right?" He asked, sounding exhausted.

"...I think so. And _language_, please," Augustine replied after a moment, trying to think back to the conversation. 

"Who's Clementine?" (Y/n) asked, silently interested. They'd told her about all of their family here, but no one by that name. 

"She's Abigail's friend's daughter...She lived a couple houses down, she likes to visit every now and again, but _neither_ Mike or Erwin really like her....well, _promiscuous_ behavior," Augustine responded, trying to sound polite. 

"_No_, I don't like her always trying to touch me and not respecting boundaries. _That's_ the problem. We've told her time and _time_ again to lay off, but it starts all over every time we visit. I _didn't_ like her when I was a baby, and I _don't_ like her now," Erwin groaned, clearly annoyed. 

She nodded, quietly jealous at the thought of another woman looking at Erwin. "Sounds problematic..."

"_Because_ she is. If she's there stay away from her, please?..." he replied, watching the window, "..._anyway_...Hey, (Y/n), you had a vacation home here, right?"

"Yeah, why?" 

"Would you want to stop by and see how it's holding up? I doubt they're home yet," Augustine shrugged, looking at her from the rearview mirror. 

"...I have the keys, still. Levi said he's still paying for it to be cleaned, so I'm assuming- _hoping-_ it's still ours. It was transferred to his husband's name a few years back; he thought it would be a good call, which now I understand. Last I heard, our other properties were sold..." (Y/n) thought it over, trying to remember the conversation from the other day. 

"We can see, if you'd like," Augustine replied, pulling into the parking lot of a bakery they'd talked about all morning. 

She thought it over. She personally hadn't been there since she was twelve, but Levi used it quite often. It sounded better than a motel.

"If you don't mind, I think it'd be a fun detour," she smiled, hoping to check and see what her family had left there. 

* * *

(Y/n) closed the door of the car, inspecting the long forgotten home. It had clearly been gardened recently, looking just like the memories in her mind. Her hands played with the keys in her pocket, debating whether or not it was a good idea to check it out.

Smiling to the both of them as they waited for her to lead, (Y/n) took a deep breath as she started to up the pathway. It was a beautiful place; rather large with two stories. 

Stepping over the rocks that formed the path, she took her time as she nervously came closer and closer to the door. Part of her regretted telling Erwin about the place, part of her wished they'd have just gone to his aunt's place and waited outside. 

(Y/n) looked at the door when it was finally in front of her. She could hear the pigeons in the back, something that quickly caught her attention. Levi told her he'd let them go a long time ago, much to her dismay. They were very sweet, and she never understood why he would do such a thing. 

The door opened, catching her in her embarrassment. They were met by a smaller, _far_ older woman, a smile on her face as she recognized the guest. 

"Oooh, look at you! You so _big_ now," the maid laughed in her broken German, offering her arms for (Y/n). 

(Y/n) smiled, happy to see she was well. Reciprocating the hug, she nodded, "It's nice to see you, Xiu. How have you been?"

"Good, good. Come on! It's perfectly cleaned. I just finish tending to garden," Xiu replied, welcoming them inside. 

(Y/n) asked them to take off their shoes as she set hers aside, closing the door behind them. Xiu went to the other room her voice echoing through the halls in her elaborate language.

She looked to see their concerned looks. Chuckling, she nodded, "They've been our maids here for the past ten years or so. They're paid well. _Really_ well. Levi pays them for silence, too."

"Alright..." Augustine nodded as he peeked around. It looked like something he'd see in a magazine. His gaze focused on a family portrait above the fireplace, a sly smile on his face as he eagerly turned to them as he pointed to it. 

"You're missing your front teeth," he teased as Erwin came to see what he was talking about. 

"Don't make fun of seven-year-old me," (Y/n) replied, mocking a hurt tone, "She was sensitive."

"Oh, _no_, it's alright," Augustine responded, patting a shoulder over Erwin's back, "You can see _his_ baby pictures once we get to Abigail's."

"I've already seen the ones at home," She replied, watching Erwin bite his lip as he nodded; He wasn't sure what he expected. This was the first he'd heard about any of this.

Augustine simply stood there quietly, a bit taken aback by her use of '_home_'. Before he could say anything, Xiu came back into the room with a young man. 

"Who are they?" She asked, as though she didn't see them come in after (Y/n).

"_This_ is Augustine," (Y/n) pointed him out as he introduced himself. "And _this_ is Erwin," she pointed to the other, who mimicked his father. Ever the gentlemen, they were.

"Oh. Okay...Well, we need to get going. I have to go talk to doctor about my hip. How long will you be here?" She asked, holding her basket of fresh fruits and vegetables from the garden. 

"We'll be here until the eighth," Augustine spoke up when she looked to him. Xiu nodded, looking to her grandson as they spoke to one another. 

"We don't have our week planned out yet, but yeah. Other than that, it's alright if we stay here for the week, right?" (Y/n) asked, shifting on her feet. 

"Well, _yes_. It is your home. We'll go ahead and leave it to all of you for now. We should get going. My number is on the refrigerator if you need anything," the older lady responded, waving her pointer finger with a smile as she seemed to wobble to the door.

"Alright, thank you! Have a good day, Xiu. You too, Han," (Y/n) called out as she went to the door, seeing them off. Closing the door, she turned to see Augustine running his fingers over a photo album. 

"That thing hasn't seen the light of day in years..." she mumbled, debating looking at it herself. 

Erwin noticed an odd look on her face. "Do you care if we be nosy?"

"Huh? Oh, no...But let's get everything settled," (Y/n) shrugged, walking to the door so they could get their things from the car.

* * *

(Y/n) took the first step of the stairs with her luggage in hand, "I hope this isn't rude, but you guys can use the guest bedroom. If you don't want to share, just tell me and we can figure it out."

They exchanged a shrug. They'd never tell any outsiders, but they sometimes still shared a room when one or the other hand a horrible day; both falling asleep with a book in the living room.

Following (Y/n), she showed them to the restroom, an office, told them which room belonged to which family members until they ended in the middle of the hall. Opening the door, she stepping inside to check everything over. 

The wallpaper was good as new, the carpet was essentially pure white, the furniture was dark and shiny. Gold accents were there every now and again, more so on the bed post.

"There's only one bed, so...like I said, if you don't want to share it, just tell me," she mumbled, running a finger through the carvings on the dresser. 

"You wanna _cuddle_?" Erwin joked, elbowing his father.

Augustine set his luggage on the bed, "I call big spoon."

(Y/n) shook her head, not sure how to respond, "My bedroom is just across the hall. Call if you need need anything." They nodded, deciding to put their things in the dresser and wardrobe for now. 

She slipped out of the door, leaving it open as she looked around the hall. There was something about it. It was just so..._empty_. Nothing about this place was familiar any more. Yes, there were pictures on the walls, possessions in the rooms, memories of this home...but it wasn't the same. She doubted it ever would be. 

(Y/n) slowly opened her door, met by a a decently sized room. Everything was either white or a light yellow. She quietly walked to the bed, setting her bags at the foot as she sat on the edge. 

Nearly every memory she could muster of this place came to light, memories she wasn't even sure she had.

She remembered when Levi had busted his chin open out back and Kenny spent hours being lectured by mom because she already knew they were goofing around.

She remembered playing hide and seek with Levi, Kenny, mom, and grandpa. Her spots were _always_ so horrible and obvious, but they were nice enough to not catch her. 

She remembered baking with grandma, reading with grandpa, playing with her uncle and her brother, and her mother reading her bedtime stories.

Looking down to her hand, (Y/n) brushed her thumb over her ring as everything came back. Wiping her face once she felt a tear escape, she groaned to herself. 

She looked up when the floorboards creaked. Augustine quietly waited in the doorway, waiting for her to accept or deny his entrance. After a moment, he decided it would be alright if he joined her. She felt the springs bounce as he sat beside her, quietly inspecting the room. 

"No need to rush, but we're ready when you are..."

"Oh, _sorry_. I'll hurry up," (Y/n) stood up, taking the luggage over to the dresser. 

"No, it's alright. Go ahead and take your time, they're actually only a block or two away," he smiled, "We'll go downstairs and look through the photo albums, if you don't mind."

He was happy when she chuckled. "Go ahead. Keep to the yellow one for now, please...I'd like to look through the rest of them later."

"Will do," Augustine nodded, slipping out of the room and turning down the hall. Erwin followed when his father called him to leave her alone for the time being. 

Erwin picked up the album from the coffee table to set back on the shelf while Augustine picked out a yellow one from the shelf, decorated with lace. "This one of for (Y/n)," he chuckled as he took the one his son held and set it back on the shelf. 

They sat on the couch, looking at the picture of the baby on the cover. Her name was written in beautiful cursive on the cover, as well as her birthday. 

Augustine chuckled when he saw the picture, reminded of Erwin when he'd first held his son, "...She was such a cute baby."

Erwin quietly looked at the pictures with him. They weren't anything special, but there were _lots_ of them. From her first teeth, to her first words, to her first steps. They particularly enjoyed one of her and a toy plane, oddly similar to a picture of Erwin when he was four. They must have been at the same show. 

(Y/n) came down the steps, looking at them as they looked up. "I'm ready when you guys are," she chuckled, noticing the album. 

"Okay, hold on. You're only about two here," Augustine replied, flipping the page. "How long does it go?"

"It's _supposed_ to go as long as I do, but for _obvious_ reasons, there haven't been any entries lately. My mom just liked doing it...Levi has one, too...I think it was just her way to cope with not having a kid in every corner of every room like she always dreamed," she responded, sitting on the arm of the couch. She looked through the album every now and again, when she was _outrageously_ bored, but now she really wanted to enjoy it. See the girl that she _used_ to be. 

"I have one too, huh?" Erwin asked, scratching his lip as he looked between them. 

"Yeah. Your mother always planned on doing one for you and... _well_, I decided to go ahead and do it myself," Augustine smiled, looking through every picture he saw. 

"That's sweet," (Y/n) nodded, checking the time. Surprised to see that it was only noon, she told them where a telephone would be so they could call Krueger. Anselm would more than likely still be on the road, so they decided to call his provided number later in the evening. 

"Let's finish this first, then I can go ahead and give him a call," Erwin offered, sitting forward in his seat.

"Alright, we should aim to be at Abigail's by one, though," Augustine shrugged, checking his watch. 

* * *

(Y/n) carried her purse as she followed Erwin and Augustine up the path. The house was about as large as her vacation home, and just as nice. They could hear children playing in the backyard as the smell of fresh pie made it's way out from a hidden window. 

The door had opened almost as soon as they reached the top step, to a plump woman stepping out with a wide smile on her face. She embraced both of them, telling them how much she missed them both before she smothered Erwin's face with kisses. 

He quickly tried to step back without dropping the food they'd brought, effectively stepping on (Y/n)'s foot in the process. Yelping, he was quick to ask if she was alright as he profusely apologized.

"Yeah, it's alright! Don't worry about it," she smiled, trying to calm him down. He'd been awfully apologetic and awkward today, not that she cared. 

"And _who_ is this?" 

Augustine looked to Erwin, who looked back with confusion. He moved the bags to one hand as he clumsily focused on not tripping over his own feet. "_This_..." he smiled, wrapping a hand around an amused (Y/n)'s shoulder, "...is my girlfriend," he told his aunt, the words that came off his tongue odd and foreign.

Abigail looked between (Y/n) and Augustine, seemingly waited for them to say it was a joke. Growing anxious, they were relieved when she smiled, almost pushing Erwin aside to welcome (Y/n) into her home. 

It was a comfortable little place, opening up into the living room as the TV played some live opera. Abigail had let her go after a moment as she wandered to the kitchen to take care of things. 

"Sorry, she's a bit..._excitable_..." Erwin mumbled, hoping she wasn't taken aback. 

(Y/n) shrugged, "I had an aunt like that. Yours is _definitely_ nicer, though."

Erwin nodded, smiling to her as he stepped aside for his father. His gaze soon fell behind her, the smile fading to one of obvious disappointment. 

"And _who_ are _you_?"

(Y/n) turned to the question, one that sounded mocking and honestly rude. She saw a redhead girl, freckles adorning all of the visible skin as she crossed her arms. She was a beautiful girl, but something about the look on her face just got on (Y/n)'s nerves. 

"This is (Y/n). She's my girlfriend," Erwin cut back, wiping the look on the girl's face. "(Y/n), this is Clemintine. She's been an acquaintance of mine since I was a baby."

"Did Mike tag along?" She asked, looking to the door as it closed. 

"He's going to be in Hamburg in a day or two. He went with his girlfriend's family," Augustine replied, a blunt tone.

Their words seemed to make Clemintine tick. She turned back to the kitchen, all but ignoring (Y/n). It wasn't as though she cared, but a simple '_hello_' would have been polite. 

"Sorry..." Erwin mumbled, wishing he could stay in the car until the redhead decided to go home. 

"_You're_ not the one who should be apologizing. Come on, I know those groceries aren't light," (Y/n) responded, walking to the kitchen. Sitting on one of the stools by the island, she had to fight her laughter when the Clemintine girl all but rolled her eyes at her very existence. She was just like her cousins, and she never thought she'd missed the entertainment they'd provided by acting like children.

"So...Where are the others?" Augustine asked, setting a bag on the counter. He shot Clemintine a look when she kept glaring at (Y/n), happy when the girl decided to go 'check on the kid's.'

"Out getting things arranged for tomorrow," Abigail seemed to sing, washing her hands. Offering them some fresh chocolate chip cookies and cups for drinks, Erwin was quick to stack some in his hand as Augustine got them all water. 

"_Not_ going to beat around the brush; I thought _she_ moved away," Erwin was quick to complain, earning a flick to the ear from his father. 

"She wanted to come for my birthday. I talked to her about it all, and she agreed to behave. She's just stressed about college," she sighed, inviting (Y/n) to roll some cookies out with her. "_In other news_, how long have you two been together?" 

"We've only been serious for about about a month," (Y/n) replied shyly. '_Because we've only known each other for a month_.' "I came over from America almost a year ago."

"I've always wanted to go to New York. Do you know anything about it?" She asked, handing her a towel to dry her hands. 

"My brother lives there," (Y/n) shrugged without much thought. "He says he likes it, but with his profession, he's always busy..."

"What's your brother do?" 

"...._He runs a business_," (Y/n) responded, rolling the dough between her hands as she glanced to Erwin and Augustine. "He doesn't really talk much about his work..."

"...Okay, keep your secrets," she mumbled, setting the cookie sheets into the oven. She turned to a little girl, sniffing as she came in. 

They talked to one another as Augustine went ahead and got a bandaid from a first aid kit. The girl was set on the counter beside Erwin, who fixed one of her pigtails. 

"Ah, this is Amaya. She's my youngest cousin," Erwin introduced the little girl who was nervously clinging to Augustine as they watched one another. 

(Y/n) tried to wave to her, only to be met by silence. Erwin exchanged a glance with his father, clearing his throat to try again. "Amaya, this is (Y/n). She's my girlfriend--"

"I _doubt_ that," the little girl mumbled, clearly a hesitant little thing. (Y/n) couldn't help but to choke on her glass of water, failing to hide her amusement by the _genuine_ remark.

Erwin was the only one not as amused. That was how just about any of his friends reacted, and now his family. He tried to not take offense, as humorous as it was. 

"_Well_, I'd like to say that _yes_, Erwin _is_ my boyfriend," (Y/n) spoke up, as soon as she could breathe again. 

"Why?" Amaya asked, still holding onto Augustine as he held her close.

"Well," (Y/n) shared a look with Erwin, who was clearly a bit embarrassed. She felt a bit bad; yesterday evening he spent a solid twenty minutes of his squad teasing him, and now his four year old cousin? "Because he's a _very_ sweet gentleman who always makes sure I'm comfortable and never makes me do anything I don't want to. He's very respectful and considerate, and I _thoroughly_ enjoy being with him." 

The little girl nodded, looking to her older cousin. Deciding she didn't want to deal with adults, she was put down after receiving her bandaid- and complaining about her brothers- as she went back to continue playing tag with the twins. 

"He _better_ treat you right. If he acts up, tell me. I'll drive all the way down to Berlin to set him straight," Abigail spoke up, watching her nephew who simply nodded through his thoughts. 

"I'll keep that in mind," (Y/n) replied, watching him as he looked up. Smiling to Erwin, she took a moment to appreciate him. She'd spoken truthfully, and part of her felt like he knew that. 

Erwin, on the other hand, fought himself from taking (Y/n) aside and telling her how she made his heart skip a beat, made him unknowingly smile to the world around him, and made him want to be a better person overall. 

Instead, all he could do was being his cup to his lips after she offered her a smile of his own. He couldn't wait until he could be honest with her, hopefully someday soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update back on track? Here it is.  
Hoping to start uploading on Fridays and Saturdays though, not sure. I have lots of assignments due on those days.
> 
> And if Xiu is written in an offensive matters please tell me and I'll fix her immediately! She's based off my sister-in-law's grandma. She's a very sweet old woman. 
> 
> Sorry if it's a bit of a mess, but I think it's cute.


	32. Zitrone

Standing at the sink, (Y/n) absent-mindedly drank from her fresh lemonade. She'd stepped in for a bathroom break, and decided to get something to drink before going back out. 

Their family was _very_ kind. They were almost just like the Smith men, but they weren't as reserved as them. And if she were to be honest, they weren't quite as smart as Erwin or Augustine, but they were close. 

(Y/n) was getting ready to go back out; The kids wanted her to play tag with them. If she weren't wearing trousers, she would have declined.

Swallowing to juice in her mouth, she brought the cup back to her lips, ready to take another mouthful. She almost dropped the cup when someone pulled on her hair. 

"_Excuse me_?" She asked, louder and and far more aggressive than she meant. She didn't really care though; she didn't want anyone touching her hair. Especially _her_. 

Clementine simply leaned against the counter, a bit taken aback by her reaction. She clearly took (Y/n) as a sweet little pushover.

"Are you two _really_ dating?" Clementine asked, her arms crossed. She really did look like a child. 

"Yes. We _are_. And _don't_ touch my hair," (Y/n) all but grumbled, watching the kids outside once more. 

"I don't believe you. Besides, if you _don't_ want it touched, then why don't you _cut_ it," she scoffed, staying where she stood. 

"Believe what you want, I'll let you embarrass yourself. And maybe you should grow up and mind your own business," (Y/n) replied, finishing her drink. Going to the fridge to get more ice, she made sure to grab a cup for Erwin. 

"I just don't believe you. He's never even mentioned a girl, that's just how Erwin is. I'm just worried about how you treat him," Clementine replied, looking down her nose at her. 

(Y/n) quietly put ice in the cups, debating whether or not to amuse her. Looking to her green eyes, they watched one another for what seemed like minutes. "Like I said. If you want to embarrass yourself, go ahead. _Personally_, I don't know why you think you should have a say in _our_ relationship. I'll be nice for now and keep this between us, but if this conversation gets brought up again, Erwin _will_ hear about it."

(Y/n) went to walk out, before she heard a chuckle behind her. Turning to see what was so amusing, she watched Clementine. 

"You two haven't even had sex yet, _huh_? You _really_ think he's going to stay if you don't let him have any?" She asked, crossing her arms. She was clearly proud of herself, waiting for a reaction. 

(Y/n) rotated the drinks in her hands, listening to the ice. "Sorry, but I have enough respect for myself to not bend over for every guy that looks at me. He can have some when the right time comes."

She smiled once the redhead's face changed, an answer she clearly wasn't expecting. (Y/n) quietly hurried to the backyard, eager to get others around before an actual argument with the brat. Stepping out into the backyard, (Y/n) walked to the table and set Erwin's cup down for him. 

"Oh, thank you," Erwin smiled, inviting her to sit beside him. Obliging, she sat down and simply listened to him speak to his uncle. 

Augustine sat down opposite of her, looking a tad anxious. He quickly dismissed any questions, enjoying some fresh lemonade. 

"So, (Y/n), is it? Tell me about yourself," Erwin's uncle, Cartzien spoke up. His face was horribly scarred on his right side, and he had a prosthetic leg from his time in the war. 

She swallowed her juice setting her cup on the glass table. Not sure what to say, she shrugged, "Well, my birthday is (x, y) 1920...I consider myself an artist, and I enjoy cooking and baking, and have a bad habit of cleaning that you can credit my brother for."

He nodded, running a hand through his beard. He sat forward when Amaya ran back up, whispering in his ear. 

"I'll be right back, the boys aren't behaving," Cartzien excused himself, sending the little girl to ask her mother if she'd like anything to drink.

They watched him go, the boys immediately straightening their postures as they waited for their reprimanding. 

"How old are they?" (Y/n) asked. The older kids were still out planning for the birthday party, but Cartzien had brought the younger boys back with him. 

"Seven. They're twins. The one with the birthmark on the right hand is Oswin, and the one with the birthmark on the left hand is Otto. They're sweet boys, but a bit rowdy," Augustine informed, licking the sweet drink from his lips he ran his hands over his thighs. 

She nodded, "Do twins run in the family?"

"Yeah. My mom's dad and mom were both twins. My aunt has twin girls and those twin boys...Three generations of twins..." Erwin nodded, thinking about whether or not to continue. "I was a twin..."

(Y/n) looked at him. It wasn't exactly something she'd expected, let alone been told. Looking to Augustine for confirmation, he simply watched the table in front of him with a lost look. She shared a glance with Erwin, both deciding to change the subject. She'd have to ask her questions once they were alone. 

"I have a lot of twins in my family, too. I never really paid attention though, to be honest," she replied, trying to nudge the conversation on a different route. 

"You don't talk a lot about your family," Erwin hummed, rotating his cup. 

"Pardon my language, but my family is full of assholes," (Y/n) shrugged, bringing her drink to her lips. Sitting forward, she watched the kids running up with their father.

"Can we play tag?" They asked her, peeking over the table. "Maya's playing with mum."

"Sure....Erwin, wanna play tag?" (Y/n) joked, met with the boys agreeing to get him to join. He simply shrugged, clearly wishing she hadn't asked but not wanting to upset her. 

He simply stood stretching his arms over his head as she pushed her chair in. She was going to say something, until she felt Erwin poke her.

"Tag," Erwin smiled, a crooked and devious thing that sent a shock down her spine. Before she could say anything, he simply turned and ran. 

The boys ran too, but neither could even remotely match Erwin's speed. He wasn't even going as fast as he physically could, and was already across an acre of land in the matter off seconds. 

"Well, go on. Otto will be the easiest to get," Cartzien spoke up behind her, pointing to the blond boy on the left for clarity.

"Alright...Thank you...I guess we'll see how this goes," (Y/n) mumbled, sighing as she got ready to try to tag them. 

* * *

Bringing the tray outside, (Y/n) brought it to the table. Silently annoyed, she looked for a spot at the table. Clementine has taken her spot right beside Erwin. 

Setting the tray on the table, the cups were passed around. She ignored the Redhead's looking for attention, sitting on Erwin's arm rest as the pitcher was passed around.

"Was Mike coming along?" Abigail asked, brushing out Amaya's hair. "He's been coming without break over a decade..."

"Yeah, either tomorrow of the next day. He went with his girlfriend over to Rostock," Erwin responded, playing with the ends of (Y/n)'s hair. 

"You boys really are growing up," Cartzien sighed, feeling old at the prospect. "Günther actually just mentioned bringing his own boyfriend over." 

"Who's all coming over tomorrow?" Clementine asked, peeking over her shoulder. 

"My parents, Franz's family, and Cartizien's brother's family," Abigial shrugged, working on braiding the little girl's hair. 

"My grandparents and both of my uncle's families. I've got a cousin your age, you might like her," Erwin clarified to (Y/n), "She's pretty quiet, but she's an amazing artist as well."

Nodding, (Y/n) checked the time. Deciding she wanted to see what Levi was up to, she asked if they had a telephone. Cartzien gave very cryptic instructions on how to get to his office, leaving Erwin to lead her inside. 

Closing the door behind them, (Y/n) followed him down the hall. He led her down the hall near the restroom, stopping in the middle. Slipping into the door, he was going to let her inside before the door at the end of the hall flew open, making them both freeze in place. 

"What are you doing?" Asked a blond boy, leaning in the doorway with a smug grin. "_Who's_ this?"

"This is my girlfriend, (Y/n)," Erwin informed, sounding more confident the more he said it, "She was going to call her brother. What are _you_ doing?"

"We're wrapping ma's gifts. And _sure_. '_That's_' what you're doing," He replied smugly, turning and telling his siblings in the room what he'd just heard and something along the line of 'catching them.'

"Okay, so... that was Magnus. Come one, they're kind of nosy," Erwin sighed, taking her hand and leading him down the stairs. 

"_Wow_, She's pretty. How'd you manage that?" An older boy remarked, introducing himself as Günther.

"He's a sweetheart, that's how," (Y/n) nodded, nervously introducing herself. She didn't really care to have their attention on her. 

"Maybe to you," the blonde girl joked, her sister laughing along. They just looked like someone changed their hair and eye colors to look different.

"Alright. Well, come on. You should call your brother," Erwin seemed to groan, not seeming too partial to his female cousins. He almost dragged (Y/n) out of the room, waving their goodbye. 

He let her into the office, sitting on the sofa as she ran her fingers over the telephone. "Sorry...Liesel and Luise aren't the nicest. They're like Clementine, just more innocent. I don't know. They're always mean to me..."

"Oh, so they're rude?" She asked before she could think, hoping it wasn't offensive. 

Erwin shrugged, "That's one way to say it. The only reason they 'behave' is because they're promised a ton of gifts."

Sliding the dial back and forth, she nodded as she brought the telephone to her ear. Telling him it was fine if he stayed, she sat at the desk, watching him as they waited for Levi to pick up. 

"Hope this is good, because you're _interrupting_ my _lunch_," a crude voice cut through, earning a chuckle from (Y/n).

"Sorry. Just wanted to check in so I'm not lectured, again," she replied, playing with the wire. 

"Not right now, go ask to Farlan....hmm? Yeah, I guess that's fair. How have you been? Kenny, too?"

"I've been fine, up in Hamburg with Augustine and Erwin. Kenny's been...Well, _Kenny_. Who are you talking to?"

"No one. You staying at the house on Caranese?"

"I am. Lent them the guest bedroom."

"They can use my bedroom if it's too cramped. Hey, sorry, but it's not a good time. I've got a meeting in an hour, gotta get through lunch and get going."

"Alright. Call you later?"

"Yeah. I'll be free around two...ten for you, if you're still up."

"I'll wait for the call. I'll let you go...I love you, have a good day," (Y/n) hummed, watching Erwin play with some toy cars.

"I love you, too. I'll call you later," Levi told her, a hint of a smile on his face. 

Telling one another goodbye, the telephone was put back onto the receiver. (Y/n) found Erwin watching her, those eyes of his ever so cryptic. 

"I don't exactly appreciate my girlfriend telling another man she loves him," Erwin joked, smiling at her. It was truly a joke, but he'd like to see how this went. 

"Well, _maybe_ my boyfriend should try harder for such luxuries," (Y/n) joked back, curious as to what he'd do. He simply looked to the ground, a nervous smile on his face. 

"Let's go back outside," she told him, gaining his attention once again, "No offense to you, but I don't want people making things up."

"That's understandable," Erwin nodded, stretching as he stood. Following her to the door, she smiled to him when he took her hand, leading her outside with him.

They found his cousins quickly retreating back as they closed the door, Günther looking thoroughly annoyed as he closed the door. Apologizing, he waved them off as it was closed. 

"They're going to be fun," (Y/n) mumbled to herself, brushing her thumb over his knuckles.

"You have no idea," Erwin sighed, offering a tired smile. Pressing a kiss to the back of her hand, he led her back out to the patio. 

* * *

(Y/n) opened the door, happy to find the house cold and quiet. She loved the Smith men immensely, but the Hertz family were a bit rambunctious. She hadn't had that much social interaction in years, leaving her surprised to be so exhausted from the evening. 

The entire family wasn't really the issue. She didn't mind them, but the girls were just like preppy middle schoolers. They were downright rude, ending up being told off by even Clementine and being sent to their room halfway through dinner. 

Augustine and Erwin had been a bit embarrassed from the entire ordeal. The car ride home was quiet, but she didn't care. 

"I'm gonna go take a shower in the master. There's a bathroom down here and there's the one upstairs...help yourself, I guess," (Y/n) informed, pointing to the hall. 

"I'm sorry about them," Erwin sighed, apologizing for the thousandth time. 

"It's alright, I don't mind. My cousins were just like that. It was kind of nostalgic, as annoying as it was," she shrugged, taking a chocolate from a bowl by the door. 

"Well, like we said, sorry about them. But did you two talk to Fritz and Mike before we left?" Augustine asked, setting the Tupperware of leftovers aside.

"Fritz made a bunch of jokes as usual, Mike and I talked about the paper. Why?" (Y/n) asked, popping her back. 

"Just about the same for me," Erwin replied, stretching to try to pop his own back. 

Augustine nodded, running a hand over his beard, "Alright. Well...You're not going to believe what Anselm told me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cartzien is an odd name but I swear I found it on a German name site and I fell for it-  
And this Günther is different; all the notes I have for him is that he's got brown hair and blue eyes.  
Liesel is a blonde who has green eyes and Luise is a brunette with green eyes.  
And I tried making this relevant, and it is, but it's yet another plot revealing filler. Sorry if it's bad. I've got the next chapters planned out though, they'll be fun!


	33. Echt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, approaching 3,000 hits? I was surprised when it hit 300, tbh
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reads this story, especially those who've made it this far

(Y/n) sat in her bed, sketching away. The record in the corner had been playing music all morning. Her vinyl records sat beneath it, waiting for her to pick them.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Erwin peek through the opened door. He waited beside the doorway, looking around the room until he heard an invite.

He watched her legs as he approached, tearing his vision away as he hesitantly sat on the edge of her bed. She was by no means a prude, having worn miniskirts around the house. But she was modest, always sure she was covered and never showed anything. He'd just never seen a woman wearing shorts in this weather.

"Oh yeah, I tripped on the stairs last night and bruised my knee. I'm fine," (Y/n) told him, assuming that's what he was looking at. 

"So that was the noise?" Erwin asked, playing along as if he hadn't been dead asleep all night.

She giggled, "You act like it woke _you_ up."

"What's that mean?" He leaned back on his palms with a lopsided grin, a new aura around her that had his interest. It must be because of the familiar surroundings.

"It means you're dead to the world once you lay down and close your eyes. It took ten minutes _just_ for me to get you to _flinch_ this morning," (Y/n) replied, air blowing through her nose. 

"That's true..." he nodded, looking around once more. The room was very sweet and simple, yet fancy and extravagant.

She watched him for a moment, burning him into her memory. She didn't have the materials right now, but she really, _really_, wanted to paint. Mostly people. She definitely wanted to paint Erwin and Augustine, and depending how that goes, the others, too.

"Hope I don't sound like a nuisance, but what's the sleeping arrangement?" He asked, finally looking at her. 

(Y/n) shrugged. She talked about it with Augustine last night, but it must have gone over his head. "Miche will be with you and your dad in Levi's room since it's bigger, Fritz and Anselm will get the guest room, and Luka will be in here with me so Anselm doesn't kill Mike."

"The couch a pullout or something?" 

"Yeah. Levi _actually_ had friends here, you know?"

"...Is he nice?" Erwin asked, a leg on the bed to help his angle. 

She went to say something, only to come back empty. Laughing for a moment, she debated her answer. "You can't tell when he's being nice, to be honest. He's a bit moody, but trust me, he's a big ol' sweetheart. A mama's boy. He's just scared to show it..._bad_ at showing it, too."

He nodded, watching her legs again, wondering how soft she was. He focused on her knees though. On the bruise. He enjoyed his time with (Y/n), didn't want to blow it because of his gawking and sudden perverted thoughts. 

He was going to say something, but was interrupted by the doorbell. Looking to the hallway, they listened to the opening of the door. Augustine welcomed people in, his voice audible even from downstairs. 

Setting her sketchbook aside, (Y/n) followed Erwin downstairs. She could already see Fritz and Mike, who were sharing some jokes to themselves. 

"So, a little mouse told me that you set something up?" Erwin asked, hands on his hips as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs. 

Mike and Fritz exchanged a glance, smiling to one another. "I only lent a key, _he's_ the psychopath who came up with it and did everything," the taller one spoke up, throwing the brunette boy under the bus. 

"Augustine didn't even tell us what you two did," (Y/n) interrupted, waving hello to Anselm and Luka as they stood to the side. 

Fritz shrugged, "Well, _yeah_. We couldn't say it over the phone 'cause they might be bugged; never know who's listening nowadays..._but_ if you're curious, how about you check the news?" he continued with a sly smile.

They watched him for a moment. Only Augustine, Erwin, and (Y/n) we're oblivious to the situation, but the looks of it. Glancing around to one another, (Y/n) went ahead and found the remote to change the channel.

(Y/n) sat on the arm rest, watching the commercial. Augustine went ahead and sat down in the armchair, while Erwin stood beside her. Anselm and Luka stood by the stairs, clearly tired from the drive. Mike seemed to be debating where the go, but a glance to Fritz showed his smug smile, clearly proud of whatever it was that he did. 

Soon enough, the news came back on. Almost immediately, it went back to a 'breaking news' segment. 

It wasn't really clear _what_ they'd done, but it was clearly an explosion; a bomb that was planet in the car that the Führer was _supposed_ to be in. Instead, it was used by some SS officers, but that wasn't the point. 

Augustine simply listened, intrigued by it all. He'd suggested it to Krueger and Fritz as a joke a few weeks ago, but he didn't think they'd take it seriously. 

(Y/n) glanced back to see Erwin giving a reluctant high five to Fritz. He offered one to her, his eyes shining as if he didn't kill seven men. 

She hesitated, not sure whether or not she supported it. It was all wrong in her eyes; personally, she saw peaceful protest as the only way to truly make a statement. But she couldn't blame him. Any protest would land you in the camps, even if it were a joke. 

A name caught her attention. Glancing back to the TV, she focused in on it all. Those names..._Those men_. Their pictures flashed across the screen, the reporter reading them off of the paper in front of him, mourning them as the heroes they weren't.

"...Those were the men that sent my family to the ghettos..." (Y/n) mumbled to herself. That seemed to catch everyone's attention. She couldn't see those behind her, but she could feel their eyes, could feel the atmosphere thicken.

She looked to Augustine as he turned to her, hesitating what to do. She watched the worry in the eyes, but failed to suppress the smile that broke free. 

Turning to Fritz, she gave him the high five; the hesitation now on _his_ end. He understood why Kruger had picked that particular group now. 

Sighed, (Y/n) laughed to herself, watching the ground with her hands on her hips. She knew how this looked, applauding the deaths of seven men. "Before you judge me, they _totally_ deserved it."

"...I'm sure they did," Mike broke the silence, feeling around his chin for stubble that he barely felt.

"Alright...well, I guess you'd all like to know the sleeping arrangements," (Y/n) sighed, grinning ear to ear. It's amazing how something so morbid could mean so much to a person in the right context.

They nodded, at least happy that she wasn't wearing that mask she usually hid behind. The light behind her eyes was real, genuine this time. 

"Okay, follow me. Watch your step, apparently the stairs were replaced last month," she told them, leading everyone upstairs. 

* * *

"So...what's up with you and Anselm?" Erwin asked in a whisper. They sat on a bench to the side, waiting for the rest of his family to arrive. They'd all gone to breakfast with the Hertz, helped set things up, and now enjoyed the lemonade with enough sugar to give them a heart attack. 

"Is it _that_ obvious?" He asked in an exhausted sigh, his expression looking pained and guilty. 

Erwin shrugged, "Considering he's giving you the stank eye and Luka is on his heels, _yeah_."

He shook his glass a little, listening to the ice. "I accidentally knocked over a lamp, spilt wine- _yes_, wine. I was trying to be nice when he offered," Mike clarified, raising a finger to his friend who gave him a look, "It tasked horrible, ended up spitting it out and some got on what was apparently an _expensive_ table cloth."

"And now he hates you?" Erwin nodded, looking around the yard and watching his little cousins play on the play set. 

"Oh, I think he's always hated me. Luka says otherwise, but he doesn't do anything to back her up beside the wine thing... I accidentally-_inadvertently_\- insulted his wife," Mike huffed, running his hands over his thighs. 

"I see why that's problematic...what'd Luka's mom have to say? Was she a good sport?" 

"Pretty hard to be a good sport when you're dead."

Erwin choked for a moment, trying not to laugh at the tone. He'd be lying if he said it wasn't funny, but he knew it wasn't something to be humored by. "...Is that all?"

"No," Mike scoffed, "...we _finally_ kissed," he smiled, looking like a flustered school boy.

"Woah, really?" Erwin asked, mocking a shocked expression, "It's almost as if you're dating!"

"At least I'm having more luck than you," Mike replied, a smug shine in his eye. He didn't even have to look at Erwin to see his embarrassment. He felt a bit bad, biting the inside of his cheeks. "How's that going, anyway?"

_"I'm_ genuine for her, but I can't tell if she is for me, or if she's playing along... I _hope_ it's real...I mean, I stole a drink from her cup and she didn't care, but I don't know if I'm just reading into that one," Erwin groaned, thinking about their morning.

He shrugged, "Maybe. But it's just a drink. I wouldn't care if my friends did that, either, but I'd rather they didn't. My sisters do that all the time...Women are such odd creatures..."

Erwin nodded, not sure what to say, "You can say that again..."

Glancing to the back door, he saw Luka coming out with (Y/n). They were talking about something, but it didn't seem too important. More than likely just something about their days in the different cities. 

They stopped in front of them, Luka taking a seat beside Mike while (Y/n) stood to the side, leaning against a tree. 

"Clementine is a bitch," Luka cut through their silence, watching the kids in the distance. She'd never played on a playground, but it looked fun. 

Mike hummed, a bit annoyed, "I told her to back off, didn't think I'd have to clarify for you, either."

"Yeah, Fritz liked the attention until she told Luka she was an idiot for not looking her in the eye. Anselm told her to apologize, but her and Fritz got into a huge argument about it. Anselm looked proud though," (Y/n) chuckled, remembering the look on Clementine's face. 

"Fritz likes sweet and polite, not entitled and rude," Luka hummed through a sigh. 

"Sweet and polite is the best way to go," Erwin thought aloud, offering a smile to (Y/n) when they exchanged a glance. Could have sworn he saw a certain shine in her eyes...

Augustine called from the house, calling for their attention. He retreated before his clarification, but Erwin seemed excited. He almost seemed to run to the door with his long legs. 

"What's he so excited about?" (Y/n) asked, turning to the other two as they stood. 

Mike debated his answer, checking on the kids in the distance. He chuckled when one of the boys fell on his face, but the kid stood back up and went. "Dunno...it's kinda cold though, we might as well go see. Besides, that pie should be cooled by now."

He turned to the house, taking Luka's hand as he went. The sight of them together so shamelessly struck some sort of nerve. It wasn't negative, but she noticed it. 

She knew Erwin treated her well, but she always wondered whether or not it was genuine. Whether it was something that could actually be achieved. Yet in the back of her mind, she couldn't see why such a perfect man as him would want such a mess as her. 

Closing the door behind her, she found Mike and Anselm checking on the pie they seemed so excited about. She went to go find Erwin, considering those two were busy getting plates and Luka started talking to her brother. She stepped around some more of Erwin's family who were there, greeting them as she went.

Augustine was closing the front door. She turned to Erwin, who had a huge smile on his face. (Y/n) immediately saw what had his attention, chuckling at the sight. 

"Your dad said you liked babies," she shrugged, not sure how to react. The sight of him and the newborn, however, was something else. It was sweet and warming, something she wished she could see in a more personal way in the future...

Erwin nodded, showing (Y/n) the baby girl as Augustine slipped into the kitchen with the others, "This is Heidi. She's my cousin- _Mara's_\- baby; She's upstairs, but I haven't met Heidi yet."

(Y/n) remembered when Augustine had gone to Hamburg at the beginning of August, something about a new baby in the family. She never thought she'd be able to meet the little thing, but here she is. Nodding, she offered the beaming Erwin a lopsided grin. "Like I've said before, you're such a sweetheart."

He chuckled through his nose, rocking Heidi in his arms, "I guess...I miss when the boys were little, and Amaya had my entire heart. She was the sweetest one I've ever babysat."

She watched him. Her eyes drifted to a young woman coming down the stairs who she assumed to be Mara. Erwin introduced them, his cousin slipping out soon after. Definitely taking advantage of having someone to watch the baby. 

Erwin hummed his little song, turning to the couch to hang out inside. (Y/n) decided to follow him. It wasn't as though she had anyone else to shadow. 

"What song is that?" She asked. She'd been curious about it for a month and a half, finally getting the thought to ask. 

"Huh?"

"The song you always hum. Is it new or something?"

"Oh...No, I just made it up...does it bother you?" 

The look in those baby blue eyes stuck with her. He looked like a sad puppy, begging for a treat. That face of his was always so versatile...

"Quite the opposite, actually. I think it's cute, to be honest," (Y/n) mumbled, sitting beside him. 

He bit his lip, deciding it wasn't time for a _'I think you're cute'._ Thanking her, Erwin swung his legs onto the couch, playfully resting his calves over her lap. 

She gave him a look, debating whether or not she wanted to tickle his feet. He was holding the baby, though. She didn't want to end up waking the little girl up, taking away from Erwin's time with her and bringing Mara back from her break. 

Instead, (Y/n) rested her hands over his legs. They sat in silence for a moment, listening to people go in and out of the backdoor and the ruckus from outside.

"They usually have a fire pit before they wrap up the night. Just telling you now," Erwin interrupted her thoughts. 

"I'll go ahead and stay inside then," she shrugged, playing with the trim of his trousers. 

"I'll keep you company," Erwin smiled. 

"Thank you," (Y/n) nodded, watching him for a moment. 

He did the same, a look of longing in his eyes. He looked away after a few seconds, focusing on Heidi in his arms as she tried to get comfortable. 

"So...You up for the beach tomorrow?" 

"I haven't been to the beach in God knows how long. I'm _so_ ready," she chuckled, "Which one are we going to?"

"Cuxhaven. There's this amazing ice cream shop right by the beach, I'll _definitely_ have to take you there," Erwin smiled.

"Sounds like a date," (Y/n) joked, not sure if she should have said it. But Erwin only chuckled as he replied with a "Guess so." 

* * *

Looking through her drawers, (Y/n) looked for a coat of hers. It wasn't in her wardrobe, leaving only her dresser. It was old though, she already knew it wouldn't fit. It was more of a search out of curiosity. 

"Hey," Erwin peeked in, finding her kneeling on the ground. 

"Hey... What's up?" She asked, closing the current drawer and going to the next. 

"I'm good....how about you?" Erwin asked, awkwardly swaying on his feet. He seemed to realize what he said, biting his lip. 

"I'm going well," she chuckled, watching him as he looked at everything that decorated her shelves. "Looking for a coat. I didn't grab one from home, apparently."

"Oh, well...We can get you one once we get there? Or before we leave? Luka and Fritz need one, too," He shrugged, adjusting his T-shirt, "I mean, we're probably just going to lunch, snooping around shops for something cool, and then dinner and come back."

"You know I'm a sucker for shopping. That'd be fun. If they have an art store, I'm definitely making a stop," (Y/n) replied, deciding to abandon the dresser. 

"There is. I used to go to this one shop a lot, but I haven't been there since I joined the Luftwaffe," Erwin smiled. 

"Sounds like a plan....well, I'm gonna go take a bath. Spend an hour or so in boiling hot water, you know?"

He watched her for a moment, nodding "I don't understand how _that_ would be comfortable, but whatever makes you happy."

"It's just pleasing," (Y/n) smirked, standing and popping her knees. Leading him to the hall, she pat him on the shoulder, "Give it a try. Trust me."

"No, I enjoy having functional nerve endings. Thank you, though," Erwin quipped. 

"Suit yourself," (Y/n) smirked, telling him she'd see him later as she ducked into the bathroom. Locking the door, she looked through the cabinet for the bubble bath. 

Turning on the water, she felt the temperature and waited until it was to her liking. Letting the warmth surround her feet as she watched the bubbles come to life. Stripping from her clothes, they were set on the counter as she slipped into the bath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't understand the thing with the stairs: my mom wants to replace the carpet, including the carpet on the stairs. One of her main concerns in people slipping, because you know, New carpet plush and stuff. You're not used to it. And as someone who goes up and down the stairs at 50 mph, that's going to be quite the time and quite the bruises.  
And sorry if it's just me, but boiling hot baths are the best.


	34. Necken

(Y/n) winced as her brush caught a rather nasty knot. Her hair was just about dry and she swore the conditioner had settled into it, but now she simply stood in the hall and rubbed her throbbing temple. 

A low noise caught her attention. Turning to Levi's room, she found Erwin sprawled across the bed as his gentle snores met her ears. 

Part of her just wanted to watch him in such a state of peace, but she knew it would be weird if she were caught by him or someone walking by. Instead, she glanced to the clock and found it was approaching eight fifteen. Augustine _had_ asked her to get him up...

Approaching the bed, (Y/n) reluctantly tried to wake him. 

"Erwin," she called to him, careful to not be too loud. Nudging him, he simply laid there, dead to the world. She couldn't help but chuckle. 

"Erwin, _come on._ It time to get up," she tried again, adjusting his shirt to cover his stomach. She sat on the bed, waiting for him to do something, _anything_. Instead, she simply found herself watching his hand, tracing the scar on his palm for a moment. 

His fingers curled the slightest. An idea quickly planted itself in her mind, a smile curling on her face. Her hand crept into the crooked of his arm, trying her hardest to hide her laughter.

Erwin was up immediately with a rather loud, "Woah," as he flinched away. His eyes quickly found her, his racing heart quickly calming. If it were anyone _but_ her, there would already be an argument by now. 

"Hey, _you_," he smiled, voice heavy with sleep. He grinned ear to ear, quickly grabbing her by her waist and rolling her to the side by the wall. "And _why_ are you tickling me?" He teased holding onto her. Gosh, she was so warm and soft...

"I didn't exactly want to spend _half an hour_ getting you up," (Y/n) giggled, stealing his attention. It was music to his ears...

She flinched when he started tickling her, quick to plea for Erwin to stop. But, he didn't. He simply continued, more than happy to hear her laughter. It was so, _so_ rare before. He hadn't heard it that much, but this was just wonderful. It felt like he spent an eternity torturing her, but it was actually less than a minute.

"Nice to see you two are getting along..."

They froze, glancing to the doorway. Anselm simply watched them, chuckling to himself; they look like he'd just caught them doing something nasty. 

"You two should start getting ready. We wanted to leave by ten," he hummed, turning to the hall as he drank his coffee.

They simply nodded, soon turning to one another. Erwin wasn't quite laying _on_ her, but he was leaning over her. That must have been why they were given that smug look. 

They simply watched one another. (Y/n)'s heart skipped a beat at that look in his eyes that swapped between her own eyes and her lips.

She wanted him to do something, _anything_, but they simply laid there. She didn't want to misinterpret the situation and ruin whatever this was, while Erwin just wasn't sure what to do. 

Instead, he simply sat back to let her stand. Part of her was completely disappointed, but she couldn't blame him. Either he didn't want to ruin it either, or she was looking too much into it. 

"Are you going to do your hair?" He asked after a moment of silence, a hand running through his hair.

"...I don't know...why?" (Y/n) asked, watching Erwin as he sat in the edge of the bed, avoiding eye contact. He finally looked to her after a few moments, those soft eyes landing on her. 

He reached a hand out, brushing it through her hair. "I think it looks beautiful when it's done...I mean, it's beautiful _no matter what_, but...._you know_..." Erwin awkwardly mumbled.

Her hand found his, thumb rubbing over his knuckles. "Maybe half up half down? I haven't decided yet. Depends on what I choose to wear."

Erwin nodded, watching their hands. His soon caught hers, delicately adjusting the ring on her finger. He hoped to get her a ring of her own one day, or maybe even his mother's. But that day would be in the distant future, if at all. Instead, all he could do was bring her hand to his lips, pressing a delicate and loving kiss to her ring finger.

(Y/n)'s heart skipped a beat. She didn't know how something so small could do so much to her heart. She'd completely skipped the horny teenager phase, never considered herself '_hormonal_' in a way, but _jeez_. Erwin really was having such an effect on her that it scared her in a way. 

Erwin wouldn't admit it, but she had the same effect on him. His father said something about his showers being somewhat longer than usual, but he was able to dismiss it. At least, he hoped.

The knock on the door drew their attention, both quietly embarrassed and irritated about being interrupted from their intimate moment. Mike stood at the door, waving his hand as an apology as Luka nosily watched from the hall. 

"Sorry, just getting my clothes for the day," He informed, walking across the room to his bags. 

He slipped back out, closing the door behind him but leaving it open only a crack. They could hear him talking to Luka for a few moments but they seemed to go separate ways, after exchanging a laugh. 

"Alright....I guess we should get ready," Erwin shrugged, standing up and stretching.

"Yeah...I'm pretty sure the bathroom upstairs is open. Go ahead and shower and get all nice and handsome, _pretty boy_," (Y/n) replied, holding her arms to her body. 

"Well, thank you? You go ahead and get all pretty, yourself," he stuttered, holding the door for her as he cut across to the bathroom. They paused for a moment debating what to say. They both knew the atmosphere between them was off, but neither wanted to bring it up or ask for clarification. 

Instead, they simply nodded to one another as they awkwardly waved a sort of goodbye. 

(Y/n) stood in the hall, a small smile forming on her lips. She felt like she was a giddy little teenager all over again. Still, she'd never had such a kind, respectful, kind-hearted gentleman look her way. She let herself enjoy it while she could.

Turning to her room, she was excited to pick something out so they could finally get going. 

* * *

(Y/n) quietly inspected the paint brushes as Erwin looked at whichever was around. They hadn't spoken much since the morning, both feeling a bit nervous. 

Still, they craved one another's company. So now, here they were. He'd brought her to the little art store beside the beach, and now they wandered around like children in a candy store. 

"So....what do you want to paint?" He asked, brushing a stray strand of hair from her face.

She shrugged, setting the brush back when she realized the quality wasn't great, "Scenery, probably. You and your dad, maybe my brother and everyone else if that all goes well. It all depends, to be honest."

Erwin hummed, quietly flattered. He'd stand stiff as a stature all day if she asked him. His eyes landed on a small sketchbook, one that could easily fit in his palm. He hadn't drawn much since joining to Luftwaffe, but ever since being around (Y/n), that passion was reignited. He just hoped he was still good at it. 

"How about you?"

"I like drawing people, like you. But more statue-like, you know? Stiff and dramatic in a way," Erwin replied quietly, turning to her. That new coat she wore was thick and a bit large, but the only one that she liked. He had to admit that he liked it on her. 

It was her turn to hum as her fingers danced through and fiddled with the brushes on the wall. (Y/n) turned to him after a moment, that same playful look on her face as she held the brushes up on display.

"You like them, I'm assuming?" Erwin chuckled, enjoying her sweet and innocent behavior.

"Yeah! This is the brand that my grandpa would get me," she replied, showing him the logo with the knights on horseback. 

"You get paint that you like?" He asked, picking out a pencil and an eraser. (Y/n) got him a pencil sharpener, something he'd definitely forgotten. 

"I did," (Y/n) replied, showing him what she was getting, "How about you? Just the sketchbook?"

"If you can even _call_ it that," Erwin chuckled, holding up the tiny book with his chosen accessories. 

She hummed, silently asking if she can see it. He passed it over, letting her inspect the small book. "This is actually really cute."

"Do you want a new one?" He asked, finally able to hold a conversation with her. This is the most they've spoken today. 

(Y/n) pondered it for a moment as she passed it back to him. "No, it's alright. I still have plenty of room in my sketchbook at home."

He nodded, catching a glance of her watch and checking his own. "Oh, we should get going. It's almost three."

Erwin wrapped an arm around her shoulder as he lead her to the front. There wasn't a huge line, but they waited while the people in front of them shared a rather lengthy conversation with the cashier. It wasn't like they minded, anyway. They mainly focused on goofing around like teenagers.

(Y/n) playfully shoved him a little, and he did with her. They just went back and forth, sharing small inside jokes between themselves. Stuff about him cutting his hand, or her avoiding the barbeque yesterday, simple things like that.

The elderly woman behind the counter waved off her acquaintances before offering them a knowing look. Erwin exchanged a glance with (Y/n) as he took her things as they were set on the counter. They've been getting that look a lot lately.

They were waving the woman goodbye soon enough. Stepping out onto the street, she thanked him for paying as she pulled her coat closer. He was quick to dismiss her, taking her hands in his as they made their way to the restaurant. Their idle talk was little to none, more so enjoying one another's presence and the sounds of the waves on the shore.

* * *

Erwin sat at the booth, waiting for (Y/n) to come back to the table. She'd gone to the restroom with Luka, leaving only the men. He was relieved that his family stayed at home, _especially_ after they dropped by this morning and his cousins were just bring rude. 

"So, are we going to the carnival thing?" Fritz asked, enjoying a fresh cola as they waited for their food. 

"What carnival?" Erwin asked, swirling his straw in his cup.

"We saw some sign for a carnival," Anselm responded, leaning back in the booth. 

"Yeah, it's supposed to be down by the pier. It's less of a carnival, more of just some games and food, from what I understood," Mike shrugged, flipping through the menu. 

Erwin shared a glance with his father for confirmation. He hadn't seen anything about it with (Y/n). "I mean... if you guys are up, so am I."

"I dunno, I think the girls would like a say," Augustine shrugged, adjusting in his seat. 

"A say in what?" (Y/n) asked, sitting beside Erwin as Mike moved for Luka. 

"There's a carnival, apparently," Erwin shrugged as he glanced to her, "If you want to go..."

"Yeah. That sounds fun, just as long as it's not _too_ cold," She replied, biting her straw. 

"Sounds good to me," Luka mumbled, playing with the buttons on Anselm's cuffs. She elbowed Mike playfully, "You should try to win me a stuffed animal, if they have them."

"I'll go ahead and get you one, sweetheart," Her father hummed, fixing her hair as he interrupted. Mike simply nodded, exchanging a glance with the others in a silent sigh. 

"Well...you want a stuffed animal?" Erwin asked (Y/n) as he nudged her with his elbow. 

(Y/n) thought, silently sending Mike her condolences with the others. Swallowing the cola in her mouth, she set her cup back down as she offered him a smile, "Yeah. A sheep would be cute. My uncle used to get me anything with sheep when I was little."

He hummed, fingers playing with the menu once again, "I'll do my best...haven't played catch in a while..."

"I asked you the last week if you wanted to play, but you wanted to go out on a '_date_' with her!" Mike teased, pleased to watch Erwin become red as can be. He always looked so dumbfounded when he was embarrassed.

"Oh, I didn't know it was a _date, _per se. You should have told me, you could have gotten a kiss out of it," (Y/n) teased, enjoying this with everyone else as she quietly tested the waters. He really did make himself an easy target when he was so bashful. 

Fritz seemed to want to cut in with a remark of his own, but they were interrupted by the waiter. Telling Erwin they could continue the conversation either, he made sure she knew just how excited it was as they ordered their food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An odd chapter? I thought it was sweet.  
The end is odd, but some plot advancing, some relationship development, character insight, etc. Etc.


	35. 3 Oct. 1939

(Y/n) followed close behind as she watched the beach. The cars were parked nearby so they didn't see any reason to waste gas if they could walk less than a kilometre. 

She hadn't been to the beach in a long while. Part of her wished it wasn't so cold so she could go swimming. Levi had taught her how to surf when she was in first grade, something she'd been wanting to do for a while.

"What are you thinking about?" Augustine asked, falling behind with her. 

She shrugged, not quite sure. "Levi."

"Any news on that little 'surprise' of his?"

"No. He's still as tight lipped as ever," (Y/n) silently mourned. He'd never really expressed himself, while she was the open book of the two. 

Augustine hummed, holding his watch behind his back. He wasn't quite sure what to say, but Anselm said he thought he caught the two of them. He was genuinely curious about what that meant.

"How are you and Erwin?" He asked in a whisper, hoping it wasn't an odd question as he watched his son in front of him. 

"...hmm? Oh- Anselm '_caught_' us while Erwin made me have a tickle fight with him, I guess," She shrugged, not sure how to respond. 

He wasn't surprised to have been seen right through his question. She was an intelligent young woman, after all. "Is that all? Anything I should know about?"

(Y/n) wasn't sure if he was teasing her now or if it were a genuine question. That look on his face must have given it away, having silently answered when her face warmed up. "No...There's nothing else..." She mumbled, watching the ground through her embarrassment of him catching onto the little crush. 

Met by silence, she internally groaned. Ready to be taken to the side and lectured, she was surprised when he simply pat her shoulder with a bright smile. 

"You remind me of my wife. I'd be honored if my son could be with such a sweet woman as you," Augustine told her quietly. He chuckled to himself, the shock on her face being something he genuinely enjoyed. 

(Y/n) wanted to say something, but she was interrupted by Erwin. He simply approached, grinning ear to ear. Not sure what he wanted, she waited as he got closer.

"Who wants to go on the Ferris wheel?" He asked, looking between her and his father. They simply exchanged a look, Erwin slowly began to feel bad as he realized he interrupted their conversation through his excitement. 

"I'm not sure, my stomach is really full. I think I'll go ahead and see how the night goes," Augustine was quick to reply, his hands behind his back once more. 

That left (Y/n). His eyes were wide and cheerful, a lopsided grin on his face, "Come on! Please? The view is beautiful!"

Hesitating, she glanced to the others. They really didn't do anything to help her. Debating whether or not to tell him she was scared of heights, all she did was shrug through her hesitance as she glanced to the large wheel.

"How about later?" (Y/n) mumbled, holding her sleeves. Her stomach was quick to protest, turning at her words. It was probably because Kenny kept jumping in one when she was a toddler, but she _hated_ them with a burning passion. 

But watching Erwin light up at the prospect of _actually_ having someone to go with him was something she would always remember. He simply nodded, quick to take her hand and lead her back to everyone, "Awesome! Just one ride if that's okay? I just love them."

'_You'll get ready to get one ride out of me_,' she thought to herself, careful to not hurt his feelings. Still, she was cut off when he threw a hand over her shoulder. Confused, Augustine was waiting on the other side of Erwin, pointing to Luka. 

Realizing what was happening, (Y/n) was quick to adjust. Luka seemed to like pictures, having taken some throughout their time out. But she didn't mind, actually wished she'd bought one of her own. 

Holding onto Erwin and laying a hand on his chest, she decided to let the pictures be taken. They'd be a good momento to look back on some day, once their little '_war_' was over and they could all sit at a cafe in Paris.

* * *

Luka sat beside (Y/n), sharing cotton candy with her. They watched as the men did their best to play the games and win those promised stuffed animals. Fritz seemed most concerned with getting a fish though, something Luka had clarified to say he had an aquarium at home. 

"Erwin's _really_ trying, huh?" Luka asked, chewing on her straw.

He was. His aim was off by a long shot, but he looked like he should be playing professionally. Of course, that was the only booth with a plush sheep at the wall, and while it _was_ a joke, he was determined.

"Yeah. Your dad is pretty good," (Y/n) shrugged. Anselm had already gotten three different things, and now stood with Augustine as Mike and Erwin did their best. 

"He's got a lot of experience with these kind of games," she replied, taking another piece of the cotton candy. 

Enjoying some herself, (Y/n) took a drink of the soda she'd gotten. "Kenny is pretty good, too. He cheats, but he's good when he actually tries."

"Your uncle is intimidating, but he also reminds me of a doctor I had..." Luka hummed, watching the waves between the gaps in the Pier. 

"It's alright. Kenny isn't as bad as he seems. Hell, I heard him on the phone with his old girlfriend. Trust me, he's a _huge_ softie," (Y/n) shrugged, not sure how to respond to the second part.

They looked up when the commotion was heard. _Finally_, they both got something. Mike was much more humble about it, while Erwin was openly proud of himself. 

He essentially _ran_ to (Y/n), showing her the prize with that grin of his. Setting her things aside as he approached, she took it as he almost ran into her. There it was in his hands, a stuffed black sheep, and the only one left.

She hadn't gotten a good look at it before, but it was actually _really_ cute. It was the size of her pillow, and soft as fleece.

"Thank you," she chuckled, while only seemed to get Erwin happier by the moment. Before they'd met, Augustine told her how childish he could be. 

Mike simply stood to the side, awkwardly handing Luka a plush bunny. It was about as simple as can be, but she openly enjoyed it.

"You guys wanna go on the roller coaster?" Fritz asked, happily showing off his fish to anyone who looked. 

"I've been eyeing it," Erwin turned to see it. It wasn't the largest one he'd been on, but it looked fun enough. 

(Y/n) already knew Erwin was going to ask her to come with him. As soon as he turned with the light in his eyes, her heart melted as she sighed, "Sure."

"I'm staying behind... I can watch everything," Luka offered, adjusting her cardigan. 

"I'll stay with you. I can already tell I won't fit," Mike quietly lamented. Last time he tried a ride like that was when he was sixteen and almost fell out.

Augustine thought for a moment, deciding he wasn't in the mood. Stating so, he excused himself to go get a drink, making sure to see if anyone wanted anything before he went. 

"Alright, let's get in line then," Erwin smiled for the thousandth time. Offering his hand to (Y/n), she took it as he essentially dragged her along to the roller coaster. If he weren't so sweet, she would have forced her hand away. Instead, she tried to keep up with his pace. Anselm eventually showed up with his son. They waited in line behind them, Fritz talking to his father about his fish tank. 

(Y/n) took her attention away from their conversation to look up to Erwin. He still held her hand, and simply watched her as they waited. The line wasn't huge, but it was still quite the wait. 

Still, there was something in his eyes that he couldn't pinpoint. Her mother always said eyes were the window to the soul, and now she understood exactly what she meant. 

He smiled, chuckling to himself as he looked to the ground. She could feel his grip tighten, his thumb brushing over her cold hand. 

Watching him, (Y/n) nodded to herself. Looking to the ground herself, she unconsciously leaned against Erwin for warmth. And he let her, his heart skipping with hers at the contact. He already knew that today was something he'd remember for a long time.

* * *

Sitting on the Ferris wheel, (Y/n) did her best to not shake as it rocked. She was happy to see that Luka was doing the same, but she also had Anselm and Mike to try to comfort her. 

Erwin looked like he wanted to do something, but he was back to his teenage-like nerves. Instead, they were just happy that Fritz was nice enough to _not_ jump like he'd joked about the entire night. 

Sitting in the silence as the ground gained distance, they simply watched the colorful lights around them, listened to the happy cheers of families with their children, and examined the sea next to them. 

(Y/n) couldn't help but be enamored by it. It was just so..._vast_...and to think their enemy was just on the other side, could strike at _any_ moment, was such an odd prospect. Yet here they sat, ignoring the world and their problems inside a Ferris wheel. 

"Are those whales?" Augustine asked, interest clear in his voice. He's only seen a whale when his own first date and when Erwin was a baby. He considered them good luck.

She hadn't noticed them before, but there they were. Some were simply breathing in air, others were splashing with their tails, and one even jumped out of all things. There weren't many, but they were an impressive sight. 

"Luka, get your camera," Fritz hummed, as close to the window as he could get. 

"You won't be able to see them from here," she hummed, watching from her seat, as reluctant to move as (Y/n). 

"When is this going to be done? Hopefully they'll stick around when we get off," (Y/n) asked, more so just wanting to feel something solid beneath her feet.

Glancing to his watch, Augustine shrugged, "I'd say we have about seven minutes left. _Hopefully_, they stay. I love whales."

Internally groaning, she decided she may as well suck it up. The view was beautiful, she had to admit. She just hated the height. Leaning against the window, (Y/n) sighed to herself as she held Erwin's gift closer.

* * *

Standing at the edge of the Pier, (Y/n) watched the whales that happened the stay. Her mother absolutely _adored_ whale watching, and dragged her and Levi every time they went to the beach to go out on a boat to go find some. 

It was a bit of a sight for sore eyes, as well as a sore sight. All it did was remind her of how much she missed her mom. She'd done her best to repress every memory of her mother singing her to sleep, baking with her, cooking with her, doing her hair, doing her nails, even simply reading beside her....

Erwin showed up beside her. Tearing her eyes to the ground, she hoped her hair hid her face well enough so he wouldn't see her tears. He'd already made it clear that he hated seeing her upset, but this time, his presence wasn't helping. 

(Y/n) didn't have to say anything and he understood. She'd happened to talk about it over lunch, saying it was odd to not be out on a boat by now. He was just wondering why she was standing away from the crowd, but now he remembered. 

Not knowing what to do, Erwin felt the wooden rails beneath his hand. He wanted to something, _anything_ for her. It always hurt his heart when she was upset, and he didn't want her night to be ruined. 

Delicately, she felt his fingers on her cheek as he brushed her hair back. _Busted_. Biting her lip, (Y/n) dried her cheek on her sleeve as she avoided his eyes, "I'm fine..."

She knew he didn't believe her. Not sure how to comfort her, he tucked her hair behind her ear. Resting his palm on her cheek, Erwin could feel his heart beating so fast it hurt. He felt so awkward with himself, but he was grounded back into reality when she held his palm closer. 

He wanted to back out while he was ahead, wanted _anything_ but to ruin what they had. Still, it felt like if he recoiled now, there would be damage he could never mend. Slowly, he realized why his father had sent him over. Here he was, comforting (Y/n) and doing his best to help her through her depression once more.

She finally looked at him. Her eyes were just so..._sad_. What was he supposed to do? It was the sight that hurt him every time he saw it. He couldn't help but bring his other hand up, angling her chin to face him better so he could say _something_ to help. Still, no words left his mouth that became dry as can be. 

(Y/n) realized what he was pondering after a moment. Something she'd wanted for _so_ long as he hesitantly looked between her (E/c) hues and down to her soft lips, looking for any hint of approval. And that she gave with a barely noticeable shrug as she tilted her head the slightest of centimeters. 

Erwin's didn't know what he was thinking- _if_ he was thinking- but he didn't care anymore. It was now or never, the _perfect_ opportunity in his eyes.

He didn't know quite know when his lips found her's, but he didn't mind. She was as soft as he imagined, as sweet as the cotton candy she'd been snacking on. Erwin hummed gently, not sure if he wanted to let go just yet. 

(Y/n) was more than happy to deepen the kiss. She'd thrown away too many opportunities to stop now; she _wanted_ this. She'd been wanting this for longer than she could remember, never knew when it would happen. But it was perfect. _He_ was perfect. 

Humming against one another, they finally parted. Erwin's eyes were wide as can be once more, a smile on his lips and cheeks red as can be from either the cold or their kiss. (Y/n) couldn't help but giggle, something that only triggered his own laughter. 

He hugged her, finally held her as she was spun around for a moment. He didn't care who was watching anymore, he was going to cherish her how she deserved to be cherished. 

Setting her back on her feet, Erwin was quick to steal another kiss. It held as much care and love for one another as the last, but this time it was (Y/n)'s turn to hold _his_ cheeks. 

Resting their foreheads against one another, they were more than happy with this ending of the night. Erwin was thoroughly pleased with himself, finally having taken the biggest chance of his life so far. 

"At least we don't have to watch you two oggling one another any more," Augustine, of _all_ people, called out. He waited with the others, ready to leave for the night. The ride home would be about and hour and a half, but they didn't mind the hold up.

(Y/n) looked to Erwin once more. He just looked so, _so_ sweet and gentle. He always was, and always made sure she knew of his best intentions. 

Everyone waited quietly, not wanting to interrupt their intimate moment. She could feel Erwin's fingers find her's, and let him lead the way once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is the best chapter I've written in a while. Enjoy it. 
> 
> And FINALLY, enough beating around the brush! I wanted to throw them in finally, but it never seemed right, and my OCD kept telling me to wait for a other multiple of five for something big. Sorry about that. 
> 
> But now seemed good enough. Besides, I have a plan for Erwin's bday, so they need to be lovely dovey finally. 
> 
> And I hope you caught onto my foreshadowing/symbolism. I thought it was all neat. Not sure if people look into that kind of thing when it comes to fanfics, but I use a TON.


	36. Einfache Dinge

Sitting underneath a rather large oak, (Y/n) happily ran her fingers through Erwin's hair. He'd just spent an hour or two explaining to her how to fly a plane, before he dozed off out of nowhere. She didn't mind though; they both stayed up last night just talking about this or that, too excited to sleep. 

They ended up cuddling on the couch once they finally _did_ fall asleep, simply leaning against one another. (Y/n) woke up once she heard everyone coming downstairs to make breakfast, to which Erwin amazingly got up with her. 

She'd initially sat beneath the tree just to sketch in her book or read, until he'd nervously come over and asked if he could sit with her. Not long after that, they started their discussion on the aerodynamics of aviation and he asked to lay on her lap while he explained. 

Looking up, little Amaya had quietly made her way over. She more waited for Erwin, but when she saw he was asleep, she went ahead and shyly asked (Y/n) if she wanted to hit the piñata with them. 

Some more kids from the family were there, partially wondering why Erwin wasn't playing with them like Mike was. Mike went ahead and pulled his weight, made sure they knew that their cousin was trying to '_woo his girlfriend_.'

"Sure, when is that happening?" (Y/n) asked, happy to see that she was opening up. 

Amaya rocked on her feet, adjusting her sock after a moment, "After dinner...Mommy said to tell Vinny...I dunno if you wanna play, too.."

(Y/n) choked a little on the soda he'd brought her. "I'm sorry, '_Vinny_'?" She asked, catching her breath as she wiped her mouth.

"Yeah, Vinny!" The little girl explained, a bit confused. That's what she always called her cousin, "That's his nickname! Uncle Auggy's called him that since he was a baby. He says that was the nickname Vinny's mommy wanted to give him.."

A little stunned for words, she sat there for a moment. They'd never even mentioned such aliases. They were a bit cute, if she were to be honest, but far from what she expected. 

"Well...I'm sure '_Vinny_' would love to, once he wakes up...What time is the Piñata going up, do you know? I don't know if he's getting up any time soon" (Y/n) asked. It was something Luka saw in the store, and Anselm got it once he heard there'd be a bunch of kids. 

She thought for a moment, holding her doll closer for a moment. "After dinner, that's what daddy said."

"Alright. We'll be there," (Y/n) smiled, waving to the little girl as she turned back to the majority of the family. 

Resting her hands on Erwin chest, she played with the buttons of his shirt. They were shiny and cold, yet a beautiful pearl color. It was a nice shirt, one they'd gotten together on one of their little shopping sprees. 

Holding his hand, (Y/n) played with his cuffs for a second. Something caught her attention, however. Looking down, she found the button on his wrist. 

There was something embroidered on his cuff. She knew it didn't come like that, and he'd even asked if he could borrow some needles and thread after he'd gotten it. Figuring he was just fixing a shirt or a pillow or the likes, she now understood what he used them for. They were very subtle, something she hadn't noticed the other times he wore the shirt.

Running her hand over the small embroidered snowdrop, (Y/n) smiled to herself as her fingers ran through his hair once more.

* * *

"They're very sweet together," Abigail hummed, crocheting a rather large blanket.

Augustine nodded, more to himself. They'd been inseparable for the past twelve hours. It was nice to see (Y/n) so happy...

"Just like you and Adelaide," Cartzien nodded, earning a look from his wife. He understood it, but it's been more than two decades and his brother in law had come out of that deep, _deep_ depression. 

"It's alright, don't worry about it...We were planning on going to her grave tomorrow," Augustine clarified. It still hurt that bleeding scar, but not as much as it usually did. He credited it to the other things he'd been focusing on lately, mainly the young woman he hid in his home. 

Abigail nodded, letting Amaya see what she was doing. Explaining that it was to be a gift for a family member, she turned back to the adults, "We stopped by before you arrived. They've put in some trees nearby, so now it's not so horrible to visit in summer."

"That's pleasant to hear," Augustine nodded. He only comes this way a couple of times a year, _far_ less than he wished, but he always made a point to visit whenever he could.

After the funeral, he'd spent basically every day at the grave, regardless of the weather. He felt bad for leaving Erwin with the Hertz, but he just couldn't help it. He'd been with this woman for almost a decade, pictured their life together for the next eighty years, only to have her stolen from him out of nowhere. 

Sighing, he looked to his son once more. If he were to be honest, if Erwin hadn't made it through the night like they expected, he didn't think he'd still be here. 

He loved his son more than he could ever put into words. He wanted nothing more than to protect his child, and did his best to not smother Erwin. When he said he wanted to join the military, his heart shattered, but he did his best to support him. 

With the recent turn of events, however, he wasn't sure if Erwin would go back to his service. If he were to be honest, he didn't see that in their future. 

But he had a feeling that things would be alright. It may take a moment for things to be stable and safe, and they may go through a rough patch or two, but Augustine knew they'd be alright.

And there he was, sleeping calmly as (Y/n) played with his hair. It was such a simple thing, but he knew that something about her was going to change their lives more that she already had.

* * *

Sitting beside her dad and brother, Luka watched the lines as they talked to one another. She didn't really know what to say, but she listened to the conversation. Looking to her father when he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, Anselm asked what she was thinking about. 

"Nothing...just listening," She mumbled, looking to the hidden blue jays across the lake.

"You're _always_ listening," Fritz grumbled, ignoring the hard flick to the ear that his father provided, "Come on. Help me out, a clownfish or a blue tang?"

"...What's that mean?" She asked. There they were, talking about his aquarium once again. (Y/n) was nice and found an old fishbowl for his gold fish.

"Fish. He wants one or two more to finish the tank in the living room," Anselm clarified, watching the water.

"Don't you have enough? It looks crowded to me," Luka questioned, watching her brother shake his head. 

"No, I have room for some more things. The gold fish will be in my room, but I wanted something cool for the big tank."

"Lio is cool," she replied. She'd been fascinated by the lion fish since she was ten. The fish was in good health, but it was getting old.

He shrugged, "You know what I mean. Something _new_ and cool."

"I don't get it, but alright..." Luka she mumbled once more, leaning against her father when the wind blew. The weather was nice but cold in the shade. Mike was nice and let her have his coat, but she wished her romper wasn't so thin. 

Pointing to the line when Fritz tried to say something else, he was happy to grab the fishing pole. They haven't had a single bite yet, and he was starting to get impatient. 

Not long after, Anselm was reeling in his own fishing rod when he got a bite. Luka got the net for them, making sure the bucket was nearby. 

"She's a beaut," Fritz admired, his fish finally within sight. It was a large rainbow trout, something the three of them could all enjoy for dinner. They hoped to save them for dinner tomorrow, assuming they caught enough for everyone. 

Anselm's fish broke the barrier as the other was in the net, Mike having shown up with the bucket. Helping with putting them in the water, he looked at the two rainbow trout. 

"Damn, yours is bigger," Fritz commented, watching the fish. 

"That's not the kind of information I want my son knowing," Anselm joked, earning a hearty laugh from Mike while Luka wished she hadn't heard it. 

"Oh _shit_\- Lulu, _sweetheart_, I'm sorry, it just slipped," Her father clarified, his embarrassment clear as day. That wasn't exactly the kind of jokes he wanted his daughter to hear.

"...I'm gonna go see what (Y/n) is doing. You guys stay here and be nasty, I guess," Luka mumbled once more. She was tired of the social interaction of the past couple of days. She hoped to stay home tomorrow, but she wasn't sure if she should bring it up yet...maybe curl up on the couch and watch cartoons or ask Anselm for a new puzzle or two.

She went on her way before any of them could say anything. Mike sighed to himself as he watched her go. He wished he could spend more time with her, but wanted to make sure Fritz and Anselm made up for their lost time together.

"Thank you."

"Hmm?" Mike asked, figuring they were back to whatever they were talking about. 

Anselm shrugged. He wasn't the best with words, but knew Mike felt like he wasn't welcome, "She never used to say anything more than either a name or a word or two...Mainly just called for me or Fritz when she was little....sometimes her mom...but, thank you. I honestly never thought she'd ever be able to hold a conversation..."

"There's nothing to thank me for...I'm just happy she's apart of my life," Mike sighed, the conversation like a brick to the face. He really never expected anything from Anselm.

Given a pat on the back, Mike was invited to take Luka's place as they fished. He'd already excused himself from the kids' games, and hadn't been fishing in a while, but this seemed nice. He hoped to stay in Luka's life for as long as she'd let him, so he was more than happy to join.

* * *

"Out cold, huh?" Luka asked, catching (Y/n)'s attention. 

"Oh, yeah," She smiled, taking her attention away from Erwin's cuffs for a moment. She'd been playing with then for quite a while, but the small flowers meant _so_ much to her, a small act that made her feel so special. 

Nodding, the short brunette looked around the park. The Smiths had a decently sized family. The cousin he promised they'd like hadn't shown up yet, but he said she was coming later, and actually lived in Berlin as well. 

"You can sit down, if you'd like?" (Y/n) offered, seeing Mike with Fritz and Anselm behind her. They were joking around, obviously. Mike started reeling in the rod after a moment. 

Luka went ahead and sat beside her, holding her knees to her chest. They didn't know what to say, and neither seemed to want to wake Erwin. 

"What's your brother's real name, again?" (Y/n) asked, watching Fritz in the background. She wasn't sure if she heard it right from previous conversations.

"...Lev Klaus Morozov..why?" She asked, wondering what she'd like to know.

"Lev sounds like Levi. I thought they had the same name for a moment," the other girl shrugged, not sure what to say. Their words were soft and quiet, watching Erwin for a moment as he rolled to his side. 

Luka thought about it, "Well...I'm Luka _Anselm_ Morozov, if that helps...my mom wanted a boy and insisted on naming me after my dad, and my dad thought Luka would be cute for a girl, anyway...How about you?"

(Y/n) thought about it. "Levi is Levi Ulrich Ackerman, and I'm (Y/n) Erika Ackerman. My brother goes by Ulrich in America, just to lay low..."

"That makes sense...wait, _oh my god_, you're an Erika?" Luka asked, amusement in her eyes. 

"_Ironic_, I know. Their marching anthem is the name of one of their wanted criminals," she laughed along, the irony was something she enjoyed herself; Especially when she sat right across from the Führer. She knew not to grow cocky, but now she saw the man as nothing more than a fool.

"I think Erika is cute for you..." Erwin mumbled, waking up from his two and a half hour nap. 

"Oh, sorry, we didn't mean to wake you," (Y/n) apologized, rubbing his shoulder as she continued to hold him closely.

"Nah, I've been up for a while...I just liked you playing with my hair, to be honest..."

Luka chuckled, finding it sweet, "Yeah, Mike is the same way."

"Where is that behemoth?" Erwin mumbled, not wanting to leave the comforting warmth that (Y/n) had to offer. 

"Fishing," (Y/n) informed him, fixing his collar. 

He groaned lowly, yawning to himself, "I'll go join them in a moment or two, let you girls have some time together..."

"If you want to," (Y/n) told him, playing with his hair once again. He smiled as soon as she started, pressing a gentle kiss to the knuckles of the hand he held, simply listening to their gentle words.

* * *

(Y/n) had fixed Erwin's hair, having messed it up far more than she meant to. He stole yet another kiss, smiling against her lips once more. She'd lost count of how many they've shared, but he knew. He was up to fifty three, and wanted nothing more for that number to grow.

Watching him now, Erwin had gotten the spare fishing rod from the car as the kids piled around to see what he was doing. While he waited for something to take the bait, he played with his little cousins as much as he could. 

He wasn't far off now. (Y/n) could hear his laughter from here, listening as he played with the children. Some played as royalty, others played as knights, and they made Erwin the dragon of the castle as they chased him with their wooden swords. 

"Hope this isn't too soon, but do you want kids?" Luka asked, watching as Mike joined them. Fritz was debating joining, but he wasn't great with kids, so he opted for staying beside his father. 

She thought about it. "Honestly?" (Y/n) asked, the silence growing. 

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to.." Luka shrugged, wishing she chose a different topic to talk about. That was why she usually waited for others to start the conversation...

"...Well. _Honestly_, for the past couple of years, I just kind of accepted that I would more than likely be killed before I got that opportunity. _Now_, though...._Now_ I think I might actually have that chance...how about you?" (Y/n) responded, holding her knees to her chest as she thought about it.

"I do. I've always wanted twin boys. Something about it had always stuck with me," Luka hummed, focusing on the grass and their conversation. 

"I don't know. I don't mind what I have. Just as long as they're happy, I'm happy," (Y/n) nodded, using her toothpick to take a piece of watermelon. Mike had brought some over earlier, along with some grenadine for them. 

Luka nodded, enjoying the sweet drink. "Yeah. Same for me."

The soft steps got their attention once more. Looking to the side, Amaya had made her way back over. "Dinner's done."

"Alright, thank you," they told her, realizing that they were hungry. Standing, they stretched their sore joints. Watching as she ran back yet again, they decided to follow.

Mike made his way over, taking Luka's hand in his as he offered a lollipop; one of her favorites. Erwin joined their path not long after, linking his pinky with (Y/n)'s. 

"And how are you two?" The taller blond asked, swinging his hand with Luka's. 

"Fine, just hungry. Do you know what they made?" (Y/n) asked, going ahead and intertwining her hand with Erwin's. 

"Bratwurst, chicken, salad, fruit, not too sure to be honest," Mike shrugged, telling them what he could smell. 

They got in the little line so they could pick out everything they wanted. There was more than enough for everyone to have seconds, but they decided to wait for now. Sitting with Augustine, Anselm, and Fritz, they enjoyed their meals at one of the picnic tables. 

They hadn't talked about anything in particular, mainly just the weather or passing the water pitcher. They'd grown to enjoy one another's presence, no words required, while the other tables were more than happy to talk about work, what their kids did in school, family stories, and plans for vacations together. 

Soon enough, they finished their meals. Their paper plates went in the trash bins, but they stayed in their seats. 

Erwin seemed like he wanted to ask (Y/n) a question, before he turned back to find Amaya holding onto the side of his trousers. 

"Hey, Vinny, you wanna hit the piñata with us?" She asked, joined by another little girl. She was Mara's little sister, if (Y/n) remembered correctly.

"You know what?" He asked, wiping his mouth with his napkin, "I would _love_ to. How about you, Mike?"

"I don't see why not," the taller of the two shrugged. He needed to help put it up, anyway. Turning to the girls, Mike asked how they felt. Luke decided she'd like to, while Erwin gave a little 'come on' to (Y/n)'s reluctance, happy to have her up and following within moments. 

They'd found a decently sized tree, with a good branch about ten feet up. Erwin decided against going up the tree, his palm still sore from the scar tissue every now and again. Instead, Mike climbed it with ease, and sat on their chosen branch with a start when he jumped up for it. 

Erwin had tossed the rope up to him. Waiting to the side, they as Anselm went to get the piñata from the car. Playing with (Y/n)'s hair, Erwin fixed the stray strand from the braid on the side of her head. 

"Here we are," Anselm sighed, tying the rope with Erwin's aid. The eight small children had piled around, eager to get in line for the candy. The oldest of them all were Otto and Oswin, the youngest was the three year old with her older brother. 

It was ready after a few moments, making the kids get in line from shortest to tallest. They decided the youngest two would get the bat and let to swing, the others would have to spin as many times as they had years in them. 

Standing behind Luka, (Y/n) quietly wished Meiko was here. He was a sweet boy, and this seemed like something he'd enjoy. Watching the little girl do her best with the bat, though, she couldn't help but chuckle. She remembered being that small and tripping at Levi's party when it was Piñata time.

After a few moments, the other three year old had her turn. Amaya was next, having to spin a couple of times. It wasn't much, but she had to be positioned the right way to not hit anyone, her father adjusting the blindfold. 

She had little to no effect on the piñata, just like the other little kids. There was a dent or two, Oswin being the only one to tear it a little. Nothing came out, but he was proud of himself. 

It was Luka's turn. They decided to be nice and let her only have to spin ten times, as they would with (Y/n). She took a moment, and knocked off one of the spikes. The bat was given to (Y/n) soon after.

A bit reluctant, she let Erwin tie the blindfold over her eyes. She hadn't done something like this since she was about ten, and all the eyes on her did nothing but made her nervous. She could feel Erwin's hands on her shoulders, making her spin around so she could get dizzy before he set her straight and made sure she knew where to hit. 

Doing her best, she clearly missed the first swing. She hit it the second swing, but didn't do much damage from what she could hear. The third swing took off a piece of it, from what Erwin said, but it still didn't seem to do much.

Stopping once her turn was over, Erwin helped her take the blindfold off. (Y/n) turned him around so that she could tie it around his eyes, letting him steal a kiss when she pulled it over his eyes.

Standing to the side, Erwin was definitely more aggressive. He only missed once, and did some good damage to the poor thing. (Y/n) already expected as much, but he didn't hold back, but at the same time, was holding back so Mike could have a turn. As grown as the two were, they were as childish as could be.

Erwin was as much of a smiling mess as could be, picking up Amaya as he came to stand beside (Y/n). Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, he felt his heart swell when she leaned into him. 

Mike only needed one hit for the Piñata to be done for. He seemed to know it was finished, immediately taking off the blindfold as the kids piled around to pick out the rewards. 

Erwin went to join his younger cousins to pick out the candy, leaving (Y/n) to wait with Augustine. He seemed to have enjoyed the sight; mainly when Otto's feet swung out from under him. Everyone seemed to get a kick out of that. 

"How was that?" He asked, scratching his beard. 

Shrugging, she wasn't too sure, "It was alright, I guess. Haven't done anything like that in years."

"I dunno, better _you_ than _me_," Augustine chuckled, "Usually, those two drag me out to play with them. My knee's been hurting lately, so I'm happy you filled in for me."

"You alright? We have painkillers in the cabinet downstairs," (Y/n) replied, crossing her arms when the wind blew. 

"Oh, it's alright. Just stretched wrong, is all."

"If you say so," she nodded, patting him on the back. 

Erwin came back, handing over some small chocolates to (Y/n) and his father. He was smiling once more, more than happy to have some sort of treat. He hadn't had any sort of sweets in a while. 

He had bent down to Amaya and Oswin, offering to trade what they had. They simply wanted some of the whoppers he had. Their little transaction was finished after a moment, Erwin standing back up to face her.

Licking her finger, (Y/n) wiped away the chocolate on the corner of his mouth. He quickly became that familiar shade of pink, part of her wishing she would have gone ahead and warned him. Still, that embarrassment behind his eyes as he watched the ground was just adorable in her eyes. 

"The kids wanted to play another game of tag, if you wanna join?" He coughed, those icy eyes of his meeting hers. 

Debating it for a moment, (Y/n) sighed with a small grin, "As long as you don't _cheat_ and _team up_ on me again."

Erwin offered a toothy grin, brushing a strand of hair from her face, "I won't. I _promise_."

Smiling to him, an idea came to mind. But of course, all thought left her mind when he gently tapped her nose with his toothy smirk. 

"_Tag_, sweetheart."

And with that, he was gone as soon as he finished his statement. Silently confused, she caught Augustine's gaze. He simply chuckled, "Don't look at _me_. He's always been like that. Like I said, better you than me."

"I know, it's just...those _damn_ legs of his..." She shrugged, quiet so the kids wouldn't hear. Still, they were pretty sprawled out, waiting for her to chase. 

"Oh yeah. He's always been a quick one...Go for Franz, the little brunette over there. He's nice, he'll let you get him."

"Alright, thanks, I guess," (Y/n) sighed, stretching a little. Turning to the little boy, she decided to get going when the kids got a bit impatient. 

* * *

Fixing the covers on her bed, (Y/n) turned when the floorboards creaked. Erwin stood there quietly, waiting for an invitation. Ever the gentleman. Nodding her head, he gently walked over to her. 

"So....um....we were planning on going to the cemetery tomorrow, if you'd like to come along...._you don't have to_," he all but mumbled, scratching his head. He didn't expect her to do anything she didn't want to, and as much as he wanted her to come along, they'd been going all around town for the past couple of days.

Shrugging, she rubbed his shoulder for a moment, "No, it's alright. If want me to go, I'd like to," She told him, holding both of his shoulders now. He seemed to want her to, he just didn't know how to ask. 

"...Yeah. I think I'd appreciate it," Erwin replied, holding her around her waist and holding his hands behind her.

Holding him around his shoulders, (Y/n) nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"Thank you," he smiled, thumbs brushing over her back. He simply watched the ground once more, reluctant to show his _actual_ emotions. He never knew his mother, but seeing the grave was always a bit rough. 

(Y/n) seemed to understand though. Bringing her palm to his face, her thumb brushed over his cheek. She could see the sadness in his eyes. It was obviously something that bothered him so much. 

He'd comforted her through her sadness, so now it was her turn. Holding him closer, (Y/n) could feel Erwin's chin settling on her shoulder. He sighed a bit shakily. Not sure what to say, he simply held her as tight as he could without causing distress. 

"_Hey_\- Oh, sorry, am I interrupting?..."

Turning to the doorway, they found Fritz with wet hair. He'd been decent enough to put his clothes back on. Erwin told him that he was fine, confirming it to (Y/n) when she offered a questioning look. She'd done enough to help; a hug was really all he wanted.

"...The water isn't coming out of the shower head downstairs, was wondering if you knew anything about that..." Fritz shrugged, leaning against the door frame. 

"No, I don't...I'll go check it out," She replied, hands sliding down to Erwin's elbows. 

"I'll help," Erwin offered, brushing a hand through her hair. 

Fritz chuckled, "I dunno. Pa, Mike, and Augustine are all looking at it. It's kind of packed in there, but be my guest."

"Alright. Well, let's go, I guess," Erwin replied, playfully wrapping an arm around (Y/n) as his other arm went behind her knees. Picking her up, he carried her towards the door as Fritz stepped aside. 

"I appreciate a _warning_, you know," She tittered, sighing after a moment. It was a sudden action, something that earned a small shriek as the two men had laughed at her.

"I just wanted to carry you like the princess you are," Erwin smiled, watching her eyes light up in her confusion and flattery. She'd clearly never had a man treat her right, and he was more than willing to step up to that role. 

"....You're _always_ such a sweetheart," (Y/n) sighed, hiding her smile as she leaned against him.

She could hear Erwin's happiness as he hummed, "And you're _absolutely_ beautiful." 

He could feel her smile against his skin. He loved making her smile, it was one of his most favorite sights to see. Setting (Y/n) on the couch beside Luka, he bent her face back to look up to him. Stealing yet another kiss, they smiled against one another. 

Reluctantly pulling away from each other, (Y/n) turned to watch him go down the hall to the voices in the downstairs restroom. 

Sighing to herself, (Y/n) caught Luka's teasing smile. Deciding to ignore it, she simply nodded to the other girl before she turned to the television to watch Looney Toons with her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll go ahead and milk this little "calm" period while I can. Gonna develop relationships and continue the sweet chapters. I know I've said it before, but this is still the calm before the storm. (Obviously, it's Nazi Germany and they're crazy.) Sheesh, I already have other parts of the series planned! (Yes, series. Everything I have planned definitely won't fit in one story.)  
And I fixed some parts of chapter 13. I couldn't find the chapter where I stated Erwin and Mike's ages, but I'll look again. (Did more research, realized it fit the timing of WWI better if they were younger.)  
And I hear people pronounce Erwin's name like, you know, Erwin. I don't know if everyone does, but I pronounce it like the anime does (Air-vin) and think Vinny is just a cute nickname I made in another old fix (and use in Luka's actual story) and can't get it out of my mind.  
And sorry if you guys don't like the nicknames, I'm not a fan of Erika myself (Sorry if you're named Erika, nothing personal) but I liked the irony in the main character being an Erika considering the national anthem of Germany at the time (Erika by Herms Neil.) I feel like the lyrics actually translate well to the story and Reader x Erwin relationship. (Don't attack me, it's a beautiful song, but it was ruined by the Nazi Regime.)


	37. Erinnerungen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings:  
Mentions of relative death  
Mentions of child loss  
Mentions of self harm / suicide

Humming along to the record in the living room, (Y/n) checked on the eggs as she prepared their lunch. They were going to take a picnic basket that Fritz had found in the hallway closet.

She'd already set aside three Strammer Maxes, split down the middle. The sandwiches were wrapped in paper and twine, packed neatly into the basket with the oranges and a bottle of coke. Augustine wanted to stop and get some other things, so she wasn't too worried about filling up the entire thing. 

Augustine and Erwin were upstairs getting ready, while the others decided to stay here and take a day off. They made a reservation to go to dinner later, but that was the only big plan for everyone. 

Looking through the fridge, (Y/n) decided to bring the pineapple that Erwin had gotten. It was in a small container, so she made sure it was by the ice pack and coke to keep it cold. 

"That smells really good," Mike hummed, looking around the kitchen. Part of him hoped she wasn't taking all of the sandwiches, but he felt like it'd be rude to ask. 

"Yeah, I haven't had one of these in a long time. I was going to go ahead and make some more to leave in the fridge, if you want one?" She asked, setting the eggs aside to crack some new ones in the pan. 

"That would be _absolutely_ delightful," he smiled, sitting on one of the stools across from her. "Do you know if there's any chips?" 

"In the pantry, third shelf on the left. I was gonna take the big bag of lays, but other than that, go crazy," (Y/n) nodded, pointing to the door beside the fridge. Finishing the sandwich she was working on, she slid the plate over to Mike as he handed her the large yellow bag. 

"Do you mind if we eat in the living room?" He asked, thanking her for the meal. 

Shrugging, she didn't really care, "Just don't make a mess, and it's alright. The maids should be coming back tomorrow, anyway, but still. As long as it's all decent."

"Alright, thank you," Mike nodded, taking his plate and a different bag of chips to the couch. 

Sighing to herself, she checked the eggs again. Taking a mouthful of cheese, she sat on the counter as she waited for the timer to ring. 

Looking to whoever was in the corner of her eye, she waved a good morning to Augustine. Handing him a fresh mug of coffee, he thanked her as he looked around the counter. 

"You're too good to us," He chuckled, enjoying the hot drink. 

"It's just a way of showing appreciation. Besides, I like to cook... Haven't made my ma's recipe in a while, so this is a bit of a comfort food," (Y/n) mumbled nervously. Her friends never cared for the recipe, but it was one of her favorites. She considered it to be on a list of things she'd ask for a last meal. 

Nodding, Augustine licked his lips as he watched the eggs fry in the pan. "My wife has a recipe book at home, I should get it out of the drawer and look at it...From what I could see here," He motioned to the ingredients around the counters, "The recipes are pretty similar, give or take."

A smile on her face, (Y/n)'s hand found a small notebook behind her. It had her mother's beautifully familiar cursive, a sight for sore eyes. Letting him see it, she was shrugged, "We should compare them when we get home."

He paused for a moment, gently flipping through the pages with small, neat writing. Glancing up, he couldn't help but acknowledge how pleasant that sounded. 

"That sounds like a plan," Augustine smiled, handing her the little cookbook. 

"I'll keep you to your words," (Y/n) chuckled, setting it next to her ring on the counter. The last thing she wanted was to forget it.

Turning back to the pan, she went ahead and continued making sure the eggs were properly cooked. Augustine went ahead and put everything but the eggs on, leaving them to the side to wait for her to finish them. 

* * *

Standing behind with Erwin, they wandered around the cemetery quietly. He insisted on letting Augustine go to the grave first, letting her know that this was their sort of little ritual. His father seemed to recede into himself, ignoring all ounce of reality as he made sure the gravestone was clean. 

She'd never seen Augustine in such a headspace, but she couldn't blame him. If she were to find her family's graves, she'd be doing the same thing. Especially her mother's. 

"Give him about an hour or two, then he might be able to hold a conversation," Erwin mumbled nervously, noticing (Y/n)'s focus on his father. 

"No, it's alright, it's just....I've never seen him like that..." She replied quietly, holding Erwin's arm tighter as her tuned the curve on the path.

"....It's mainly because it all came out of nowhere, I guess. The war had just ended, and they were _so_ happy to be parents, only to come away with half of us," He shrugged with a sigh, not sure how to communicate it. Not that he's ever really talked about it.

Debating what to say, (Y/n) sighed. "You never told me how she died. Augustine sure didn't....You don't have to, it's just...Every time I see her pictures on the wall, I always want to ask."

Erwin nodded, biting his lips. He figured it would have been clarified by now. 

He wasn't sure how to word it. He'd be lying if he said that none of it affected him, either. He'd never felt quite right, to which he credited the death of his twin. 

"They thought it was because my placenta wasn't coming out and she kept bleeding, but it was out within the hour, from what I've heard...Apparently my mother was still in pain for the next seven hours, to no avail. They ended up doing a cesarean or something, just to see what was wrong," Erwin started, scratching the back of his head. 

He let out a heavy sigh, his grip on her hand tightening, "...That's where they found out I was a twin. They were going to name my sister Emilia; family tradition for twins to have same letter names. But, Emilia was a still born and she was caught on my mother's tail bone and had cord around her neck."

"Oh, I'm sorry..." (Y/n) spoke up, his voice having drifted to a low whisper. She wasn't sure if he should continue, considering it seemed to be causing him distress.

"No, it's alright," Erwin shrugged, taking his attention away from the ground, "Anyways, yeah. Emilia didn't make it, and my mother ended up going into shock or something of the likes. Maybe she lost too much blood. We're not sure, but she didn't wake up from the anesthesia."

A spark of realization ran through (Y/n)'s mind, back to when she was first taken in and Augustine had to get another knee surgery. He was far more shaken than he should have been, mainly because he didn't want to go under. That all made sense now. 

"My aunt took care of me until I was about four months old. My dad was always there, don't get me wrong, but he was just _so_ depressed...at one point, he dropped off the face of the planet for a week," He spoke quietly, glancing back to his father. Augustine laid beside the grave on a blanket, talking as he would to a living person. 

"Where'd he go?" She asked. This seemed to be an important part of their story, something she'd like to know. Not even a word of these events were so much as brought up, but she understood why. No one should have to live through that once more, and part of her wished Erwin wasn't, but he simply continued talking. 

He was quiet for a moment, walking along the stone path at a leisurely pace. "We didn't know until a few years back. Apparently, he was considering suicide. Only reason he's still here was because he saw a picture of me in his wallet."

(Y/n) stopped for a moment. She couldn't help but look back to Augustine. He was such a sweet, kind hearted, joyful man. Yes, he had those moments where he seemed to be in a far off land, but she figured it was because of the war. Now, she knew where his mind truly went. 

"He's alright now. He came right back and basically didn't leave me alone until I had to start kindergarten...which was part of the reason I didn't sleep in my own bed until I was about _eight_..."

She couldn't help but laugh. That was yet another thing she had yet to hear about. Erwin was definitely an odd one, but she didn't really care much.

"It's okay. My mom and I shared a room half the time," She told him, letting him know he was free of judgement. 

He chuckled to himself. That was comforting to hear. Looking around for a moment, he thought about what to do. The cemetery was a beautiful place with bright green grass and many brushes, trees, and flowers. 

His eye landed on a bench a ways away. Pointing it out, they decided they could wait there for the time being. 

"What's your favorite memory?" (Y/n) asked him, trying to make conversation. They're already on this route, may as well keep it going. 

Erwin hummed, mulling it over. There were so many to shuffle through. There was Mike and him catching their first fish, him getting to ride a horse when he was four, even when he got to see an orca with his father.

He picked one out though. A sweet one that he thought about a lot. It influenced him far more than he wanted to admit, having developed into a passion of his. 

They sat on the bench, jumping lightly when it was colder than expected. 

(Y/n) decided to go ahead and lean against him, smiling to herself when his arm went around her shoulder and his head leaned against her's. 

"Well, when I was about four or five, my Dad was still in the air force. He brought me along to an air show, I got to meet his squadron, got to see the plane up close, and he even let me sit in his plane- Hell!" He smiled, excitedly laughing to himself, "He even let me come up to fly with him!"

"Was he even allowed to do that?" She asked, looking up to him. 

"Probably not. But I begged for him to let me, so he did....He gave me just about everything I asked for when I was little. I was definitely a brat as a kid," Erwin shrugged, pressing his lips to her forehead, "How about you?"

Sighing, (Y/n) thought about it. There was that one time where Kenny took her to the zoo, when Levi and her would make pillow forts and play with their toys, when mom would let them make cookies, when her grandparents would let her and Levi pick out any toy in the store..

"Yeah, I was spoiled, too...I would say back when they had that HUGE blackout, it was just Kenny, Mom, Levi and me. I was scared of the dark, so we had candles _everywhere_. We went ahead and made cookies with mom, and Kenny helped Levi and me make this _really_ good pillow fort...We went ahead and had the cookies in there as we went ahead and told stories and played games and everything along that line."

"...That's sweet....You don't talk about your mom much..." Erwin asked, playing with her hair, "What was she like?"

She shrugged, leaning closer to him, "Like any mom. She always made sure we were happy, always got us what we wanted, and always made sure we knew that we were loved."

He nodded, humming his response. His father had definitely stepped into both parental roles, and while his aunt filled in sometimes, Augustine was his main caretaker. When he thought about it, he actually wasn't very different from (Y/n). 

Every time he saw this girl in the newspaper or the television, he figured it was just the high life that made her seem so distant and simply entitled. But up close, he understood that she just didn't want the attention. 

He held her closer, sighing away his thoughts. A smile crossed his lips as she scooted closer to him. If he were to be honest, he never really expected to get the opportunity to be in a relationship. Especially with how the Führer spoke, he expected to be sent off and killed in a war of sorts. 

Well, here they were, in a war that was yet to be eventful. It definitely hasn't turned out how he expected. Instead of being out on the front and defending his country, he's sitting here in a cemetery with a girl that's won his heart in such a little amount of time. 

Glancing to (Y/n) he chuckled to himself, face softening as soon as he saw her. She simply watched him with wide eyes, waiting for him to say something. Still, all he did was laugh. She couldn't help but to join him. 

She sighed, giving him a kiss to his jaw. His lips stayed curved, his happiness offered to the world. Turning to her, he pressed his lips to hers. 

Checking his watch, they've only been here for about ten minutes. He turned back to check on his father, met by the same sight. 

Deciding they could go on a walk around in a few minutes or so, Erwin rested his head back against (Y/n)'s as he enjoyed the smell of her perfume. The perfume he'd gotten her last week. 

"What's your favorite book?"

"How much time do we have?" He chuckled, a million titles in his mind within a second. 

"You take all the time you need," (Y/n) chuckled, watching a robin fly overhead. 

Erwin nodded, debating where to start. They sure we're going to be here for a while.

* * *

Setting his phone back on the receiver, Krueger stretched in his seat. It's been a long week of filing paperwork and helping with battle strategies, but he's been spent for a while. Playing with a cigarette between his fingers, he glanced to the calendar on the wall. They'd promised they'd be back on the eighth.

He'd just spent fifteen minutes having an innocent conversation with Anselm. They were going to dinner now, hurrying to a reservation. He wished he could have taken a week off to follow them and bring his family, but given their current situation, that wasn't realistic. 

Part of him was mainly worried about (Y/n). Geirig had gone home to Schwerin to visit his family; his father had been struggling with cancer for a while now, but his mother called him home since it's gotten worse. 

He'd done his best to keep his eye on that lieutenant, but he's been gone since the second. Kenny was going to 'take care of things' on the fourth, but this posed an issue now. With no telling when Geirig would be back, all they could do now was twiddle their thumbs. 

Standing up, Krueger stretched once more. He heard his back pop, groaning as he stepped around his desk. Taking a drink from his cup, he made sure he had his cigarettes and lighter. 

Letting out a sigh, he jumped as a loud knock echoed through his office. Great, more paperwork. Grumbling a curse or two to himself, he called out a simple, "Come in."

In stepped a younger cadet. The boy had joined not too long ago, and was a little twig of a thing. He seemed anxious, eyes wide as he stood at salute to his superior. 

Krueger waited for words to come from him. When the room stayed quiet, the General organized his desk a bit more, "What is it, kid?"

The cadet seemed to jump a little. He couldn't be older than sixteen, but looked about twelve. Clearing his throat, he stood taller, "Sir, I was told to inform you that Ulrich Aleshire was reported to have escaped from prison...They were wondering if you could help with the search."

Kruger all but spat his drink out. Looking back to those wide eyes, he was waiting for the punch line. That was a name he hadn't heard in years, let alone a face he's seen since the first war. It _had_ to be a joke. 

"You're kidding me?" He chuckled, more out of annoyance. Here he was, thinking he could take a break. Instead, he had to go look for a loonie. 

"N-No, Sir! General Hindenburg told me to tell you. They believe he escaped at about midnight, Sir..."

Running a hand over his face, Krueger nodded. Now he really wanted that smoke break. 

"Alright...Thank you, Cadet. You're dismissed," He responded, playing with the lighter in his hand. 

The boy had disappeared as soon as he came in. Watching the door for a moment, the General opening groaned. What now? What were they _supposed_ to do? He'd have to go out and look all over Berlin for this guy, just like the SS is presumably already doing. 

Looking around his office, he decided it was good enough. It was raining outside, so he'd have to go out the back to the shade. Going to the door, he listened as his boots echoed against the floorboards.

He _wanted_ to go home and play with his daughter, help his son with his homework, or even spend quality time with his wife, but instead he'd be spending overtime organizing groups to go look. Of course it wouldn't be his job _primarily_, but he'd be made to help. 

Checking his watch, he made a mental note to be near a phone at nine; when Augustine would call to check in for the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may not be the best chapter, but It's relevant to the plot, I promise.


	38. Stürme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, updates within about eight hours of one another? That's a shocker.  
Yeah, I got hit by a wave of inspiration, so here's this bit.

It was Friday now. They had until Sunday, but none of them really seemed too worried about what to do. 

They were planning on giving the maids a few hours to go through the house, but they weren't sure where to go in particular. Anselm and Augustine had talked it through and made yet _another_ reservation for dinner, but other than that, everyone found something to do.

Luka was laying against Mike, focusing on her puzzle and the cartoons as his attention was to the game of BS with Fritz and Erwin. Anselm and Augustine had gone out back, enjoying a cup of coffee in the morning air. 

They were up before sunrise. Apparently, British planes were seen off the coast, so naturally everyone was wary. It seemed alright now, so they all went back to their daily business. 

While everyone else panicked, Erwin was quick to laugh it off with his father. The storm last night was downright horrible, and continued through the night. It was a miracle they'd even slept through the night. Still, their nerves were calmed by the blonds' reactions. 

(Y/n) listened to the laughing from up in her room. Her nightgown hung loosely around her body, one she'd found hidden away in the closet. She was freshly bathed and shaved, so she threw her hair up in a bun after it was blow dried. 

Mike had asked if he could take the record player downstairs, and with permission, had help with Fritz with the vinyl records. She could hear the music from up here, the foggy voices making their ways through the house. 

Still, there was something she's been wanting to play with for a while now. Something she'd been yearning for, yet scared to ruin it's rest. The poor thing wasn't in any use, so she may as well give it _some_ sort of purpose. 

Sitting up in her bed, (Y/n) looked down the hall, watching the attic door on the ceiling. It _was_ upstairs, right? That's where Kenny and Grandpa had put it last. Whether it was in tune was another question...

She shivered against the cold floor. Of course, all she had on were her undergarments and the gown, but she didn't really care to go find anything else. Taking the poker from beside the decorative table in the hall, she reached up to the basement door.

After fiddling with it for a moment, a spark of excitement and dread shot through (Y/n) as it flung open. Helping it down, the ladder had soon extended into her reach. She cringed when the dust was heavy in the air. 

Taking the first reluctant step, part of her remembered watching Kenny falling flat on his face the first time he tried going up. She openly giggled to herself, wondering what her uncle was doing now. He'd made sure to give her a bone-crushing hug before she left, and made sure she knew he loved her. _Truly_ was the father she never had. 

Peeking up and around the attic, it was obviously neglected. Part of her debated telling Levi, but wanted to spare the poor maids their jobs. Stepping onto the top step, she sat on her calves at the top. 

Too many memories flooded over her at once. Levi and her always snuck off up here; it was her favorite place in all of Hamburg. She _loved_ this attic, and everything in it. Looking to the side, there was their little play house; normally a sort of toy that would be outside. To the left was their toy bin, filled with anything from wooden swords to cloth dolls to plastic cars. 

Just beside that, a clothes rack with some of their mom's old clothes. (Y/n) didn't remember getting on her feet and walking to it, but she didn't fight her hand when it reached towards the silk gowns. They were expensive and extravagant dresses, and for them to be up here collecting dust was flat out disappointing. 

The wet warmth on her cheeks were still as foreign as they were familiar. Why did she do this to herself? Every time (Y/n) seemed to be happier, calmer, and more open with her life, she did something stupid like this, only to make herself cry and tear everything else down. 

Turning to leave, she found what she was initially looking for; A gift from her grandparents when she was just a little kid. It was still as nice as it had been the day she received it, as beautiful as can be with it's personal engravings; little Snowdrops where sheet music should be. 

Slowly approaching the white wood, she sat on the old bench. It croaked a pathetic protest. Still, (Y/n) simply sat here, debating what to play as the cover was lifted off of those old keys. 

The only thing that ran through her mind was the song that Wladysaw had played countless times. She'd heard it a good amount, and while she couldn't play it as well as he could, she could always try. 

(Y/n) pressed a finger to the first keys, stretching her fingers for a moment. This was _his_ song; something so beautiful yet so full of despair and anguish.

She didn't know where he would be now. She could only hope he was alive. Of course, he was always more of her mother's friend when they visited Poland, but he was nothing short of kind to Levi and (Y/n). 

She chuckled to herself, finding her fingers gliding over the stiff keys with little protest. It was definitely out of tune, but you wouldn't tell unless you had a trained ear. Levi was always better with the piano, but she did her best. 

_That's_ what she needed to do. She hadn't spoken to Levi yet. Still, it was only eight; it was the dead of night for him. He'd probably get a plane ticket and fly all the way here just to smack her outside the head. 

A part of her froze. She didn't see any reason in continuing; she was dozing off too much, the keys having stuttered to a mess of a thing. She really wasn't doing it any justice. 

Cursing to herself, she heard the floorboards creak behind her. (Y/n) had heard their mumbling while she played, but chose to ignore it. Now, she couldn't just break down and cry. 

Still, Erwin seemed to understand her state of mind. She was sure everyone did, but he was the first one to her. She could feel his hand settling on her shoulder, reassurance in his touch. 

Standing, (Y/n) was quick to give him a quick kiss on his nose. That was something she'd learned to enjoy; it always left him with a sweetly oblivious look. 

"I'm alright...it's all just...you know? I haven't been in any other room except for the one's everyone's in, and I didn't think about this before, so....Being _smacked_ in the face with _all of this_ was a bit overwhelming..." She sniffled, wiping away the traitorous tears. She knew they didn't judge her emotion; they all wanted to break down sometimes, but that didn't mean she wanted to cry in front of them. 

"Don't worry about it, we were all just being nosy," Augustine sighed, by her side as well. He _hated_ seeing her upset as much as Erwin did. He had seen that frown, those tears, and that sense of helplessness too many times. The last thing he wanted was for her to go back to that. 

Anselm had kicked out Fritz as they left the Smiths with (Y/n). She assumed Mike and Luka stayed downstairs. Still, these two were the ones she was truly comfortable falling apart in front of. And that she seemed to do with a heavy sigh, debating settling back onto that poor bench. 

Still, Erwin had pulled her back into that hug, holding her close as Augustine joined in. That's how she found her arms around the both of them. Around her family. 

_That's_ who they were. That's what she found. After she'd lost just about everything, had spent so long feeling hopeless and at the end of the track, _at the edge overall_, she'd been given something worth sticking around for. 

Of course, she still had Kenny and Levi. She always would. But now she had Augustine and Erwin. 

(Y/n) wished she could have Levi come back, then it would all be complete. They could all retreat to a far off land, away from this war, away from these Nazis, _away from reality_, and live their lives as they pleased. 

Chocking her way through her emotions, (Y/n) sighed to herself. They really let her fall apart like this....and they really didn't judge her? 

How she managed to find people like them was beyond her, but she wouldn't complain. She was going to enjoy her time with them as much as she could. Holding them tighter, she sighed to herself once more, enjoying the comfort they had to offer to their small family.

* * *

Wandering being the back alley, Kenny meandered his way through Berlin. He'd had his little crack at some of the SS guards who were on his trail, that was a bit fun. But still, no news on that little redhead punk.

Part of him wanted to go to Hamburg himself, just to keep an eye on (Y/n), but that just wasn't reasonable. Or realistic. He didn't have a car, and stealing on would be too much effort let along bring him too much attention. 

Still. Ulrich was out, apparently. That was going to be another headache in and within itself. Kenny never got along with him, and the war just did something to that guy's head. 

Kicking a rock along the way, Kenny groaned. What should he do? He _could_ go to the pub and get a ton of whiskey, but that could be an issue should he get too far gone. He _could_ go ahead and go find a nice lady, but still. His mind was too preoccupied for that. 

He _could_ go back to the hangout for some rum, ladies, and games, but still. The fellas weren't exactly the best crowd, and far from trustworthy; they'd report him in a heartbeat. 

This just wasn't any fun. Kenny wanted to at least have something to occupy himself, but there was nothing. Deciding to turn this corner and go get some alcohol and smokes somewhere, he whistled along his way.

(Y/n) would be back soon. Come to think of it, he hasn't spoken to her on the phone. He's gotta try to convince Krueger to let him. He missed her, and honestly, just wished he could spend some time with his niece.

Still, his eyes found some source of entertainment; A little stray kitten peeking it's head around a garbage can. It was an odd little thing, fluffy and black. 

He never cared much for cats, but Kenny simply shrugged. It could be a gift for (Y/n). She always wanted one, despite Kuchel's allergies. 

"Come on, buddy. We got a girl to make smile-" He hissed a bit, the kitten having scratched him. Groaning to himself, he looked around for the mother. The kitten was as alone as can be. 

"I'm not too partial of you, _either_. But come on, I already know that (Y/n) will let you be as fat and lazy as you want," Kenny grumbled, grabbing the kitten by the scruff. Holding it close to his chest, he couldn't really complain. He was looking for something to do, and now he found what he was looking for.

When it started to chew on his hand, he'd be lying if he said the thing wasn't cute. Still, he would never admit that to the world. Besides, this would be (Y/n)'s cat, so he wouldn't have to interact with it ever again once it was given to her.

He could hear that damned marching song somewhere. The idea of those soldiers matching in the rain was comical though, so he didn't really care much. Instead, he simply hummed along, petting the tiny animal in his arms as he made his way back to Krueger's doorstep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not completely sure, but the song I hinted at is Nocturne in C Sharp Minor by Wladysaw Szpilman. It's a beautiful song, and air definitely recommend giving it a listen.  
Sorry if this isn't a great chapter, it took about an hour, but I think it's bittersweet. It's still driving the plot as I'd like, so that's perfect, in my eyes.


	39. Bruder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I noticed a huge jump in hits. Just realized we're approaching 4,000. Thank so much to anyone who's gotten this far, I really appreciate it!!  
A shorter chapter, but have some of this

Levi groaned as he rolled over in bed. Part of him was upset at finding the other side empty, but the smell of breakfast made up for it. 

He could hear a decent amount of noise, but he didn't really care much. Those two have been behaving lately, that made up for waking him up. 

Stretching his arms over his head, Levi groaned once more as he stood. Picking his sweatpants up from where they lay on the chair, he put them on as he yawned rather loudly. A pop in his jaw caught his attention, quietly cursing to himself as he rubbed the side of his face. 

The telephone rang from the office. He _really_ didn't want to answer a business call this early in the morning, but he did have that deal in progress. 

Forcing his tired body to make its way across the hall, he could hear Bugs Bunny from here. He hated that voice, but those two seemed to like the rabbit. Sighing to himself, he reached for the phone. 

Sitting in his chair, Levi let out a tired, "Hello?"

"Hey, Levi...Sorry if I woke you..."

He chuckled. That wasn't who he was expecting, but it was a pleasant surprise. "Nah, I just woke up anyway. How's Hamburg been?"

"It's been good...Erwin and I are _actually_ dating now..." (Y/n) told him, chuckling to herself. Saying it out loud was such an odd thing. 

"_Are_ you, now? I was hoping I could meet him first...I'll have to talk to him and make sure he knows his place," Levi replied, more bark than talk. Though, if he had to, he'd keep true on those words. 

She was quiet for a moment, probably laughing at the thought of her tiny brother fighting a man with a foot on him. She didn't doubt his abilities, but it was a bit comical. "I think Erwin would put himself in the corner if you asked him to. There's really nothing to worry about, to be honest."

Levi scoffed. What was that supposed to mean? "_Do_ tell me you didn't wind up with some beta bitch?"

"Be nice to him. And I don't even know what that means..." (Y/n) mumbled. He could hear her adjusting in her seat. 

"It _means_, I hope you're not with some guy who can't protect you. Also, do me a favor, and get Ronnie before you go?" He replied, crossing his feet as they rested on the desk. 

"...I mean...Erwin is just really sweet and polite, but I've seen him on the _verge_ of beating someone's ass. He can actually be intimidating...and where'd you leave him? He's the rat, right?" She asked, adjusting her position once more. 

"Hamster. He should be on my bed post. And '_on the verge_' doesn't mean _shit_. Given how thing are over there, he should be ready to fight whenever," Levi grumbled, looking out the window. 

"We were surrounded by almost the entire military, _trust me_, it would have been stupid to have made a scene. And alright, Mike put him on the dresser," (Y/n) shrugged, swirling around in her chair. 

"He better not be torn; I _can_ and _will_ fight if he is. And yeah, when you phrase like that, it makes sense..."

"Yeah- Oh, crap. I need to go, I guess. We're going to lunch with Erwin's family again...Are you going to be free later?" (Y/n) asked, a voice in the background calling for her. Levi recognized it as Augustine, the one he trusted the most. 

Glancing to the clock, he did the math. She probably wouldn't be gone for too long. "Yeah, call me in three or four hours. I'm just gonna be at home, but I've got a deal at six for me, but other than that, I'm pretty free today."

"Alright. Well, hopefully we won't be gone long. Bye, I love you," She told him, making sure to be clear. They didn't call as often as they should, but this was the one thing they always made sure was said. 

"I love you, too. Be safe, call me back later. _Expect another lecture if you don't_," Levi replied quietly, making sure she heard him. He smiled when she sighed. It was more joking than anything, but he could hear the smile in it. That's all he really wanted. 

"I will. I'll talk to you later. Gotta go- have a good day," (Y/n) hurried, hoping she wasn't taking too long. 

"You too. Alright, now get," Levi replied playfully, happy to hear her own mumbling. Telling one anything they loved the other once again, the phone was set back onto the receiver. 

Sitting there quietly, he sighed to himself. He wanted nothing more than to go back to Germany and bring her back here with him. There was a spare room, and she wouldn't have to work, but still. He was worried about his line of work, and didn't want her to be at any risk because of his reputation. 

Still...that _would_ be better than hiding out from place to place. At least here, she would actually be able to walk out in public without risk. Kenny could tag along, too. He'd fit right in...

"_Leeeeviii_!" 

He looked over his shoulder, towards the open door. Farlan must have burned something again. Grunting a small "this man," he stood up with a hidden smirk as he made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

(Y/n) sat in the attic again. She brought the telephone up as she checked the time, humming to herself as she waited. Lunch was nice, and they'd gone to get ice cream afterwards.

Checking the little toy house, she was surprised to see there were no cobwebs. It was a bit dusty, but it wasn't too bad. Plugging the telephone in, she checked the time once more. 

Pulling her knees to her chest, a sigh escaped her lips as she leaned back against the wall. Closing her eyes, she listened as the rain tapped against the window. The storm had stopped for a few hours, but it seemed to be picking back up.

Looking down to her legs, (Y/n) smoothed down her gown. She'd gone ahead and thrown it back on. It was soft and comfortable, something she'd _definitely_ be taking it back to Berlin. 

The ladder creaked, catching her attention. Peeking out of the tiny window, she found Erwin looking for her. All she could see were his cheekbones and up, leading to her openly chuckling. 

"_There_ you are," Erwin smiled, finding her face in that tiny wooden house. He cautiously came all the way up the ladder, carrying a small platter as he approached.

He bent down onto his knees, trying to fit in with her. It wasn't cramped; small, but comfortable. He set the plate down between them. Taking a cookie for himself, he looked around the large attic. 

"What'cha doing up here?" Erwin asked, biting into the sweet treat. Looking to her, he waited for her response. 

Shrugging, (Y/n) pointed to his watch, "I was gonna call Levi at six, just felt like coming up. I left the panel open for when I came back down; You can't hear anyone up here when it's closed."

He nodded, watching her for a moment. His eyes took in her figure, silently choking on his own spit when he could see her panties from where he sat. 

He had the sudden urge to change the topic as he tore his eyes away, but he was immediately halted when ringing echoed through the room. Watching as (Y/n) answered the phone, Erwin shifted a little as words started to be exchanged.

"You want me to go?" He asked once she finished a sentence. She could hear Levi ask who was there, exchanging a few more words about him.

"No. He wants to talk to you, actually," (Y/n) chuckled, offering the telephone. Part of her sent her silent condolences, the other part was just curious. 

Erwin was reluctant to take it. He's heard Levi described as a 'little Kenny', but with _manners_. Nodding, he took hold of the telephone, warm fingers brushing over here's as he took it. 

"..._Hello_?" Erwin croaked, cringing to himself. That was a _great_ impression. Still, he didn't really care when he heard (Y/n)'s giggling. 

"Hey there. Don't you sound like such a _strong_ little Nazi."

He wasn't sure how to respond to that monotone. Levi's voice was definitely deeper than expected, and he didn't think he'd be this intimidated. 

"I like to think so..." Erwin responded, growing anxious by the other man's nonchalance. 

"Quit the shit. It's a secured line. Don't tell me you _actually_ support those assholes? If you do, then do yourself a favor and stay the _hell_ away from my baby sister," Levi was quick to reply with a threatening undertone.

'_His language seems as colorful as his personality_,' Erwin thought, biting his lip, "I don't..."

"Alright. Well, a little birds told me that you were dating (Y/n), so I just wanted to say something to you."

"...and what is that?" Erwin cringed to himself. He'd never liked being talked down to, especially when he felt it wasn't warranted. Levi was quiet for a moment, probably debating what to say.

"(Y/n) has a good taste in people, so I'm sure you're a good kid- Well you _better_ fucking be, and you _better_ fucking treat her right. If you lay a single finger on her or let _anything_ happen to her, I'm going straight to Germany to beat your fucking _ass_," Levi threatened, wasting no time. He was sure he got his point across, so he didn't bother to continue. 

"..I would hope you would; Just so I can get some damned sense knocked into me," The blond replied with a shrug, glancing to (Y/n). Giving a smile to her curious smile, he reached over to run a palm over her cheek. 

"Good. Have a good day, then. Lemme talk to (Y/n), please?" He asked, seeming to walk through the house. 

"Yeah...You have a good day, too. Here she is," Erwin replied, handing the telephone over. That was quite the impression.

Thanking him for it, she brought the phone back to her ear. She'd taken a cookie from their plate, leaning back against the wall as she giggled once again. Levi must have told a joke. 

She'd stretched her legs out, her feet resting on Erwin's calves. He didn't mind, simply went ahead and rested his palms on her ankles. He noticed that (Y/n)'s feet were cold, so he decided to go and get her some socks. Telling her so, he slipped away with the promise of coming right back in a minute or two, ten max. 

"Getting you socks, _huh_? Isn't that _sweet_," Levi snickered, listening to her sigh. 

"Yeah, he's just a sweetheart like that," she grumbled. She didn't even need to ask; Erwin was just that kind of person. 

"He sounds nice," her brother replied, talking to someone she recognized as Farlan in the background, "You should keep him. When Farlan started doing stuff like that, I knew he was a keeper."

Glancing around, (Y/n) lowered her voice for a second, "Yeah. I've noticed it from little things he does; it's a _miracle_ he's never been in a relationship. He's _definitely_ husband material."

"Wow, it's been three days and you're _already_ contemplating marriage?" Levi teased. 

"That's not what I meant...I just realized that's how he is not long after we started talking," she replied in a mumble. 

Erwin had appeared out of nowhere. He simply held out his hands, sliding the socks on her feet. Thanking him, he decided to let her have some privacy for her phone call. 

Settling at the bottom of the ladder, part of him debated going ahead and sitting at the bottom of it just to hear her laughing and giggling. Still, he could hear Mike calling for him from downstairs. 

He should respect their conversation and privacy, anyways. Sighing to himself, Erwin forced himself to turn back to the stairs and join their game of monopoly. Hopefully (Y/n) would come down and team with him once he finished talking to her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this seems rushed, but I've got the next turn of events planned and I'm just so, SO, excited for it all. I know this is all slow build, but like that one meme guy said, It's all coming together.
> 
> And I finally updated that horrible summary. I've never really liked it, but this one seems to sum it all up better. I'm also not as much of a noob at writing anymore, so that may be the blame as well.
> 
> Any who, as usual, Thank you to anyone who's made it this far! In all honesty, I didn't think this story would be as successful as it is. I thought it would just be one of those stories you pass a few times and go to when you've read everything else, but I've had so much positive feedback, and I appreciate every ounce of it with all of my heart 💖


	40. Porträt

Sitting on the couch, (Y/n) sat curled up in the blanket Abigail had given to her. It was large and soft, and she made sure to ask Erwin for her favorite color. 

Looking up from her sketchbook, Erwin was coloring with Amaya and the twins. Glancing down to her artwork, she inspected it all. There was him and his smile as he talked to the kids, and the kids doing whatever they were doing. 

Watching as he stood, he made sure to offer her a small wave as he went to the kitchen. Fixing some parts that she didn't like with her eraser, she listened to the kids talking. It was something about the Reich, but she decided to not intervene when it seemed to be negative. If they were in public, that would be a different story. 

Silently cursing when her pencil slipped out of her fingers, (Y/n) set her things aside to get it. While leaning forward, her forehead met Erwin's in a head but. It wasn't painful, but it wasn't exactly pleasant either. 

Rubbing her temple, she chuckled, "Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"No, it's alright. Don't worry about it," he shrugged through a laugh. Handing her the pencil, he sat on his knees beside her. Watching as she went back to working on her piece, he crossed his elbows on the couch beside her as he tried to see. 

Showing him what she'd drawn so far, (Y/n) let out a gentle sigh, "It's not my best, but here it is."

"It's still good. I like it," Erwin beamed. A spark of excitement shone behind his eyes. Digging a hand into his pocket, he retrieved his tiny sketchbook. 

Handing it to her, he waited to see what she thought. It'd been a while since he'd tried to seriously draw, but it was far better than he expected. 

Opening the cover, it was a simple white page with writing; his name, address, and the home phone number. Flipping the page, (Y/n) was a bit surprised by what she saw. His art was borderline realistic, and mainly consisted on her. Of the seven pages he'd filled out, four were of her; One while she watched the rain outside, when she'd fallen asleep on the couch, one of her smile, and one of her reading. 

There was one of Augustine, one of Mike, and one of a bouquet of flowers. Still, as (Y/n) inspected Erwin's work, she couldn't help but become even more enamored by him. How he managed to keep gaining her affections was beyond her. 

"What is it?" Amaya asked, essentially stepping over Erwin so she could see. 

"Just some things _Vinny_ had drawn," (Y/n) replied, showing her. Careful to not let her smear the lead, she let her see each little drawing. Catching a glance of Erwin, she was amused to see his reaction. He clearly didn't expect her to learn about that nickname.

Otto and Oswin were quick to stick their little noses in, Erwin picking up Amaya so that they could all see. He'd only let his father see his art as of yet, but he was alright with this. 

The kids were quick to state their praises, and quick to ask him to draw them. He didn't seem too excited about it, looking to (Y/n) for some advice. 

Giving him back his sketchbook, she came to sit beside the coffee table to offer some kind of help. They were quick to ask her to draw them as well, but now the question was who to leave out as of now.

Erwin was quick to tell her that Amaya was the most patient, so they went ahead and started with the boys. He went ahead and started on Otto, while she got to draw Oswin. 

The boys struggled to sit still, but they managed to get through it soon enough. They swapped off, each drawing the other boy. About another twenty or so minutes later, they finished drawing the both of them. As much as they wanted to run off and show everyone the little momentos, Erwin was quick to convince them to wait until they have frames.

Amaya was next, and was far easier to get to sit still. Her pieces were finished not long after, to which she excitedly took them to her room to be on her dresser. She said she'd wait until her dad picture frames, far different from the Boys who had already creased their own artworks more than a few times. 

Now sitting alone in the room while the kids ran back outside to tell their parents of the gifts, the two of them took in the silence. They only started realizing how tired the trip had made them until Friday, but they were happy they'd taken it. Erwin wasn't sure if he'd have taken his shot if Kenny would have been nearby. 

Well _shit_. That was going to be a problem. He hadn't even brought the subject of his crush into any of their conversations, not that they had many. Mainly, he just didn't want to be yelled at once again. 

Brought back to reality, he jumped a little when (Y/n) leaned against his shoulder. She seemed to realize his silent dilemma, offering a palm to his cheek as she quietly questioned his well-being. 

Taking her hand in his, he pressed his lips to her palms. Her hands were so soft and her touch was so delicate; it was a sensation that he adored. He'd happily jump through fiery hoops if it meant that she could feel her, even if only once. 

"You're so handsome," she whispered with a smile. Her tone was so soft and sweet, he felt goosebumps all over his body. 

He could feel the heat in his face. Taken back, Erwin bit his lip, debating what to say. He knew he should say something, and that teasing smirk did nothing to calm his nerves. "...You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

Now it was his turn to watch as (Y/n) expression went to that of shock. Chuckling, Erwin was happy to wrap his arms around her shoulders as he pulled her into a tight kiss. Giggling into it, he leaned further into her as did his best to keep his lips to her own. Soon enough, she fell back onto the floor, sure to pull him down with her in her efforts to stay upright. 

Falling onto her back, (Y/n) blew her hair out of her face as Erwin landed on top of her. Looking to one another, they couldn't help but laugh about it. 

Sighing to one another, she playfully pushed his nose away. He simply ignored her efforts and played against her chest. Listening to her heartbeat, Erwin smiled to himself. He could see his father peeking into the living room from the kitchen, but they only needed to exchange a look for Augustine to offer a little thumbs up and give them privacy. 

Holding onto her sides tighter, Erwin adjusted his lower half. He wasn't on _top_ of her, but more to the side. His knees went under one of her own, but she didn't seem to mind. 

"Should we get on the couch? People are probably gonna talk if someone walks in," (Y/n) smiled, running her hands through his golden lock. 

He thought about it, sighing as he felt her digits along his scalp. However, he was quickly embarrassed when some drools escaped his lips and landed right on her chest. Shooting up, Erwin was quick to apologize as his cheeks got redder than before. 

(Y/n), on the other hand, were laughing harder than he wanted her to. _Hell_, she even coughed when she tried to catch her breath. Still, his worries quickly subsided as he watched her. 

"Erwin, _I swear to god_, you're _adorable_."

He simply froze, scratching his head at the compliment. Watching as she slowly stood, he quietly helped her smooth down her cardigan. 

"Are you thirsty?" She asked, helping him up. Fixing his own dress shirt, she waited for his response as she picked lint off of his sleeve. 

Shrugging, Erwin debated it. "Yeah...Wanna go back outside?"

"Sure. Come on," (Y/n) grinned, taking his hand and leading him to the kitchen. 

She'd gotten the cups while he took them for some ice and some water. Soon enough, they stepped out into the backyard. 

They'd be leaving later today. Mike, Augustine, and Erwin seemed a little disappointed by the thought of leaving, but they all knew they needed to be back. Besides, Augustine still had a decent amount of papers to grade. 

Sitting beside Augustine, (Y/n) watched as Erwin ran off to play with his little cousins after he'd given her a kiss to her temple. Günther and Magnus had joined in the game of cops and robbers, careful to go easy on their part.

"So, (Y/n), how's your stay been?" Cartesian asked, leaning back in his chair. 

"...It's been good. I really enjoyed it," She replied, thinking about the week. 

"Or so I've _heard_," he joked, earning chuckles from everyone at the table. Looking around, she found Augustine offering a knowing look. He must have seen her and Erwin's little cuddle session. 

He only shrugged, not sure if he wanted to clarify. She seemed to catch on though. Changing the subject to whichever else, he let (Y/n) in on the conversation as she seemed to contemplate joining the game with Erwin. 

* * *

Leaning against the window, (Y/n) watched the passing lights of Berlin. They'd left _far_ later than they'd meant to, but they were finally in town. They stopped for gas, but other than that, the only other issue on the trip was some traffic. 

Erwin drove, having taken over when his father asked; Augustine was extremely tired and didn't think it'd be smart to stay behind the wheel. Mike sat in the passenger seat, doing his best to fit in the vehicle.

Augustine sat behind Erwin, fast sleep as he crossed his arms. (Y/n) let him use her blanket, making sure he wasn't too cold. 

(Y/n) had Erwin's coat over her, using it for her blanket. It was thick, and smelt like him. She liked it, holding it close enough to take in his scent as much as she could. 

The car stopped at a light, the engine quietly humming as they waited. The only noise was Mike's snoring. Erwin figured that he was the only one awake, so he didn't bother with conversation. Not that (Y/n) really cared; she really just wanted to lay down and sleep. 

Finally, he turned onto their street. It was the matter of moments, and then they could file into the house, go to their respective rooms, and pass out. 

They could see the house on the right. Kruger's own car was outside, waiting for their arrival. He'd gotten a phone call to make up for their late timing, but that was about it. 

"Here we are..." Erwin mumbled, parking beside the curb. Sighing to himself, he didn't anticipate waking everyone up. 

Yawning to herself, she learned forward as her seatbelt came undone, "I'm _so_ ready for bed..."

"Yeah, me too...Can you wake up my dad, please?" He asked, voice heavy with sleep. How he managed to get even more attractive was beyond her. 

"Yeah..." (Y/n) yawned once more, nudging Augustine. She had to shake him a little more before he finally woke up. 

Getting out of the car, the men wanted to leave the luggage for the night. Still, (Y/n) wanted her gown that she'd spent basically the entire week in. While she got her things, the men decided to go ahead and get their things anyway. 

All but stumbling into the door, Erwin stopped for a moment as the keys were set on the table to the side. Augustine had waved to Kruger and Kenny, turning to the stairs with Mike, Augustine stopped for a moment, telling the two older men about their trip. 

Erwin went to turn towards the stairs, opening his mouth to say goodnight or so, before he froze; (Y/n) had come up from behind him, pulling his face back a bit and giving him a kiss on his jaw. _Right in front of the others. _

He then got to watch as she went to Kenny, gave him a giant hug, wished everyone goodnight, and went upstairs for a quick shower. All he had to do was see that sly little grin, and he knew she did that on purpose.

"_Finally_. When'd _that_ happen?" Krueger scoffed in amusement, waiting to see the bond's fate.

"The third," Augustine chuckled, watching Erwin quietly preparing himself for whatever Kenny chose to do. 

Instead, Kenny just whistled, stopping in front of Erwin. They watched one another for a moment, before the taller man leaned down to whisper something into the other's ear. It was between the two of them, and next to inaudible. 

Still whatever it was, Augustine was just happy that the neighbors wouldn't be woken up with an announcement that they were back home. Especially at _this_ hour. 

"Alright, now," Kenny straightened up, clearing his throat as he opened the conversation to all of them. "Don't _hate_ me, but I have a present for my lil' Snowdrop."

The Smiths exchanged a glance, not ready for whatever Buzz-Cut had up his sleeve. Their hesitance clear as day, Krueger simply hummed, "At this point, I thought you were gonna keep the damn thing for yourself..."

"I don't have time for it," Kenny retorted. That, and he didn't really want the responsibility. Walking towards the downstairs bathroom, he was followed by Augustine as they disappeared around the hall. 

Erwin rocked on his heels, wishing he could just go to bed. That's all he wanted at this point, to which his superior seemed to understand. 

Turning to the hall when the two men reappeared, he was amused by the sight. Augustine happily played with a little black kitten as it chewed on his fingers, it's purring audible from where he stood by the door. 

They hadn't hat a cat since he was about thirteen. Of course, it was his mom's cat that his father had given her. It's name was Minka, and she was the sweetest animal that Erwin had ever been around. 

"I would have appreciated if I'd have a say in this decision, but I'm okay with this," Augustine chuckled, more than happy to play with the kitten. 

"Well, once she's done up there, go get her so she can see 'm," Kenny mumbled, stretching over his head. Ready to get going so he could lay down himself, he wanted to at least see (Y/n) again before he goes. 

"I will....I'm gonna go upstairs really quick," Erwin nodded, deciding to change into his pajamas. 

He was so tired, his legs felt like lead as he walked up the stairs. Looking forward to finally being able to sleep in his own bed, Erwin turned into his room. Leaving his luggage by the door, he plopped down on his bed with a low groan. 

Pulling his shoes off, they were tossed to the foot of his bed as he tugged his socks off. Standing up, he closed his door as he tugged off his shirt. Getting a t-shirt from his wardrobe, he made sure to grab his sweats and a fresh pair of boxers as he turned back to his bed. 

Changing into his pajamas, Erwin folded the clothing he'd tossed aside and set them on his dresser. Deciding he'd deal with it later, he stepped out into the hall. Going to the guest bedroom, he looked inside to see Mike snoring as he sprawled across the bed. Chuckling, he went ahead and closed the door.

He caught a glimpse of (Y/n) leaving the bathroom. Waving to her, he decided to go past her to the restroom. 

"Oh, hey, when you're dressed, your uncle wants you," Erwin told her, a hand on her shoulder as he squeezed beside her in the doorway. 

"Alright, thank you," she replied, holding her towel closer. Leaving him be, she went towards the office. Closing the door behind her, she started to dry her hair as she walked to her luggage. 

Putting on some clean undergarments, (Y/n) pulled the gown back on. Sighing to herself, she went back into the crawlspace to set her things aside as she sat at the vanity dresser. Brushing her hair, she made sure to get rid of any knots she came by. 

Deciding to leave it down to dry, she sighed to herself. It was halfway to midnight, and she just really, really wanted to lay down and go to bed. Forcing herself up, she went to see what Kenny wanted. She couldn't get mad at him though, he'd finally gotten her back only for her to go off for a week with people he didn't even know. 

Walking down the stairs, she found Erwin already at the bottom. Stroking his hair back, she looked to the others. Krueger seemed to be picking up the mess he'd made, Kenny was whistling to himself and looking at a picture on the wall, and Augustine was doing _something_. 

Kenny took whatever Augustine had, showing it to her. Excitement immediately shot through (Y/n)'s body as she saw the small kitten, meowing to be let go. Taking it as soon as she saw it, she berated her uncle for holding it by the scruff. 

"Eh, _whatever_. Just take care of it," He shrugged, his hands in his pocket as he turned to the kitchen. He'd brought a nice bottle of scotch, and didn't plan on leaving it. 

"...So, addressing the people who _actually_ live here; Can we keep it?" (Y/n) asked, turning to the Smiths. Erwin didn't feel like he was the one to answer, so he turned to his father.

Augustine bit his lip, thinking about it. He didn't mind it, but they didn't have anything for the kitten. They'd have to go out and try to get everything tomorrow. "I don't see why not."

That seemed to make her beam. She never really had pets, and this was just as exciting as can be. 

"What are you gonna name him?" Erwin asked after a moment, stepping out of the way as Krueger got his coat. 

"I'm not sure. We're gonna have to talk about it tomorrow....Thank you," (Y/n) giggled, jumping when the kitten bit her nose. 

"No problem, Snowdrop. I found it, and thought you'd like it," Kenny shrugged, fixing his hat. He didn't want to go quite yet, but they were more than likely going to come back tomorrow. 

"You're just a softie who didn't want to leave him," She scoffed, handing the kitten to Erwin. Giving Kenny a hug before he left, she silently cringed at the smell of alcohol. 

"Shhh. Don't let anyone know," he replied, letting her go. Krueger seemed tired and just wanted to go home to his family, but he gave her a half hug. 

"Happy to know that you all had a good time," the General nodded, yawning to himself. "We need to go. I told Karina I wouldn't be gone long," he sighed, looking to the clock. 

"Sorry about that," Augustine scratched his head, seeing them out the door, "We expected to be back sooner."

"It's alright. Just as long as nothing went wrong," Krueger responded, stepping off of the porch with Kenny in toe. 

Wishing them goodbye, Augustine went outside to see them off. (Y/n) turned to see Erwin, the little kitten watching with bright eyes. 

"How about Motte? He reminded me of those fluffy moths when I saw him..." Erwin suggested nervously, shrugging through his words. 

She looked to Erwin's blue eyes and down to the kitten's. Something about that name just fit with that little face. Chuckling, (Y/n) nodded, running a hand over the black fur. 

"Motte sounds cute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I've been wanting to make a bunch of art for this story of my favorite scenes and scenes to come, but I'm not sure if I'd have a ton of time (And I know it would only be my interpretation/me as reader) So I'm debating doing a piece or two and putting it up on Instagram if anyone would be interested in that.  
I'm also debating writing out Luka's story (she's actually kind of different than she is in this story) but I'm not sure how inclusive that would be.  
I'm not sure. I'm gonna post this, maybe take a step back and plan things out (I lost literally all of my notes for this story) and go from there, maybe have a side project. I'll play my ear.


	41. Bedeutung

The house was a bit cold as the record player echoed through the halls. Augustine said he'd look at the heater once he was done with the paperwork; It wasn't as cold as possible, but it also wasn't as warm as it should be.

Checking on the potatoes, (Y/n) turned to see Erwin going to the fridge. He'd spent the morning helping clean the house with her, and just got back from dropping Mike off.

"What'cha making?" He asked, an arm around her waist to settle on the counter. Looking into the pot, he was trying to figure it out himself. 

"Potato salad," she replied, quietly pushing away to get some things from the fridge. 

"I was gonna go out. Do you need anything? Want anything?" Erwin offered, getting a bowl for her. 

Thinking about it, she wasn't really sure. Glancing into the open pantry, she couldn't think of anything they needed. Still, they'd likely start rationing soon. "Just whatever you think we should stock up on, honestly. Other than that, maybe some chocolate or something?"

"Sure," he nodded, adding it to his little list. Picking up his heel, he chuckled at finding Motte. He could have sworn he closed the bathroom door. 

Picking up the kitten, he looked to her again, "Anything else?"

"No," (Y/n) shook her head, "Thank you."

Setting Motte onto a chair, Erwin gave her a kiss goodbye before he went to get his bike from the backyard. That was another issue, gas was being cut. Augustine only got his little gas card because of the Führer's sympathy. 

Looking to the little kitten, she gave him a piece of ham. Listening as he purred, she went to boil some eggs. 

Filling the pot with water, (Y/n) hummed along to the music. Turning to the stove, she waved Augustine hello. 

"Potato salad, huh?" He asked, looking around the kitchen. Filling his cup with more coffee, he leaned against the counter. 

"Yeah, it's my grandma's recipe. _It's good_, I promise. She used to use duck eggs, though," (Y/n) replied, waiting for the water to boil. 

"Oh, I haven't had duck in _forever_. We should get some; a sort of treat," Augustine chuckled. He could practically taste the feast that would come with it. 

Chuckling, she nodded, "Yeah, neither have I..."

"Did Erwin already leave for the store?" He asked after a moment, enjoying the warmth of the coffee. 

"Yeah, why?" (Y/n) questioned, reading through the directions. Looking for the pepper in the pantry, she gave him a glance. 

"_Darn_. I meant to see if he could get more coffee," Augustine nodded, looking into the bin with the coffee grounds. 

Shrugging, she took a moment to glance to Motte when he slipped off the chair. Happy to see he was alright, she jumped away when he ran for her. Apparently, he liked feet. 

"I mean, I told him to get what he can. He might get some coffee," (Y/n) told him, checking the water. It still needed a few minutes. 

"Ah, Yeah. I was talking to some colleagues. Rations will be sooner or later," Augustine nodded, watching with a smile as Motte looked around the island. 

"I missed having a cat," he smiled, setting his mug aside. 

"I've never had one. They seem fun though," she replied, watching him pick up the kitten. 

"They're funny little things...Are you watching the television?" Augustine asked, getting his mug from beside the sink. 

"No, go ahead. I'm just listening to the record," (Y/n) shrugged, putting the eggs into the pot. Checking the potatoes again, she put the heat on low. 

Nodding, Augustine put the kitten down do he could go get the papers from upstairs. He was bored as can be in the office, so something to take some of his attention couldn't hurt. 

Sitting on the counter, (Y/n) set the timer. Setting it aside, she could hear Augustine coming back downstairs. Listening as he turned on the television, she looked around the kitchen once more. 

The recipes always took time, but they were good. She wanted to make some cookies too. Picking up the cookbook, she flipped through to find something that caught her eye. 

Picking out some normal chocolate chip cookies, she went to the oven to set the time. Setting the book aside, (Y/n) walked to the sink to wash her hands so she could start on the cookies. 

* * *

Erwin turned onto their street soon enough. It'd been a few hours, but he got everything he thought they would need. Glancing to the clock, he was happy to see he'd be home by noon. They'd probably spend a few hours or so fixing the heater.

Looking up to the sky, he was pleased to see the weather was nice. There were a few clouds and a low breeze, but it was pleasant. 

He watched the water for a moment, riding beside it as he approached the house. There was moss beside the bank, lotus flowers floating along the surface with the lillypads, and fish swimming around. It was a pretty aquaduct. He found himself wanting to swim in it, but he knew better than that; The current was far too strong. 

Stopping beside the fence, Erwin sighed as he unlocked the gate. Pushing his bike inside, he was careful to make sure the weight of the groceries wouldn't pull it to the ground. Locking the gate behind him, he sighed as he made his way up to the porch. 

Setting the groceries on one of the chairs on the porch, Erwin left his bike there. Deciding he would deal with it in a minute he took the bags inside. 

Waving to Augustine, he listened to the television and the music as he set the things on the counter. (Y/n) was putting everything in the same bowl for the potato salad, and he could smell the cookies the moment he opened the door. 

"Those smell _amazing_," Erwin groaned quietly. Being nosy, he looked into the bowl she was stirring and the other bowl with batter. Taking a spoon full of cookie dough, he sat at the stool. 

"Thank you," She smiled, setting the spatula aside. He opened the fridge for her, moving some things aside for the potato salad. 

Closing it, (Y/n) took some oven mitts when the timer went off. Erwin opened the oven for her watching the cookies as they were set on the counter. Sitting back on the stool, he made himself wait for them to cool. 

He felt a bit bad when she started to take everything out of the bags. Getting back up, Erwin took the bag with the heavy cans. Standing in the pantry, he set everything where they went. 

Augustine had come in to help, more so bored of the essays that all sounded the same. Taking the last bag, he emptied the contents onto the counter. Setting the newspaper onto the table, he went back to the groceries.

Happy to see that Erwin had indeed gotten coffee, the bags were set to the side as everything was put away. (Y/n) dealt with everything that needed to go into the fridge while Augustine helped with putting things into the pantry. 

Once they were finished, (Y/n) put the bags at the bottom of the pantry. Turning back to the kitchen, she found the two of them already taking a cookie or two. Smiling to herself, she didn't really know what she expected, "Are they good?"

"Delicious," Augustine told her, walking to the table. Picking up Motte, he let the kitten sit on his lap so no one would step on him. Speaking of which, Erwin went ahead and put the collar with a bell on him. 

"Yeah, they're _really_ good...what's in it?" Erwin asked, taking another once he had a glass of milk. 

Rocking on her heels, (Y/n) shrugged as the cookies were set on a platter. "Secret."

"Oh, _come on_," he scoffed, wiping away his milk-stache with a napkin. 

"Just as long as you make more, I'm alright with that," Augustine hummed, taking the newspaper from where it sat. Bringing his mug to his lips, he read over the front page. 

Erwin simply shrugged, watching as she prepared another batch of cookies. Looking up to her face, he something in his chest swell at her contented little smile. 

He was about to say something, compliment her so he could see her in her sweet little embarrassment, before Erwin heard his father's mug meet the table with an audible thud. 

Turning to Augustine, he was nodding as he read through everything. Standing for a moment, Motte was given to Erwin. "(Y/n), you're gonna want to see this."

Worry shot through her body. Things have been easy; _Of course_ they'd hit a bump in the road. Sighing to herself, she reluctantly took the newspaper. 

Reading over the headline, she didn't think much of it. Someone escaped from prison; it wasn't something that she cared about. It was the picture, however, that caught her attention. That's what send pure dread through her body. 

"I need to call Levi," was the only thing to leave her mouth as the newspaper was thrown back onto the counter. Running up the stairs, she basically stumbled into the office. 

Taking a moment to sigh, she sat at the chair. Rubbing her temples, she collected her thoughts as she dialed his number. She was waking him up way earlier than he liked, but she really didn't care. 

Bringing the receiver to her ear, (Y/n) listened to the ringing. It got to the sixth ring before the line went silent. Cursing to herself, she really needed him to answer. It was _far_ too important. 

Calling it again, she bit her thumb as she waited. 

It went to voicemail once again. She cursed out loud again, but she knew Levi never missed the third call. At least, _she hoped. _

Dialing once more, he picked up almost immediately. Finally. Letting out a sigh of relief, she was perfectly find with having him bickering.

"Why the hell are you calling so _fucking_ early? I would like to get some sleep, if you're too dense to understand _that_?" Levi groaned, voice heavy with sleep. He clearly thought it was one of his buddies.

"Levi," (Y/n) stopped him. He seemed to realized by that tone that something was wrong. Suddenly awake, he waited to hear something else, hoping she would be okay. 

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly, forcing down the lump in his throat. A million scenarios raced though his mind; What if she was caught? What if she got _hurt_\- _What if Erwin hurt her?_ He was already debating how to get back to Germany, but her next words made his mind up.

"Dad's out again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, but we're getting there


	42. Sanfte

Walking through the store, (Y/n) looked at all of the clothing lining the shelves. She was debating whether or not to get a new pair of trousers or not. Rubbing her hand over the soft denim, it was starting to convince her.

Augustine needed to refill his prescription, so they went out again. Erwin was right on her heels, making sure she wasn't alone as she went. He didn't really understand her family dynamics _that_ much, but he knew the relationship with her father was horrible for a _good_ reason; _If_ he could say they had a relationship at all.

He wanted to ask about it, to know _more_, but he didn't want to stress her out even more. Besides, he trusted that she'd come to him or his father if she needed anything. 

"You only have some tan and grey pants, huh?" Erwin asked, trying to make conversation. 

"Huh?" (Y/n) asked, focusing on the here and now. Shrugging, she thought about what he said, "Yeah. Not much. I prefer those cute short skirts I wear with some pantyhose or tights or something. Pants every now and again."

He nodded, slipping his hands in his trousers as he rocked on his heels. His father was across the street getting his prescription filled, which could take a while, so they looking around here could help distract her. 

"You _know_," she hummed, looking for her size in black, "I appreciate you trying to take my mind off things...but still. I don't think I'll stop worrying about this for a while. The execution date is actually set for mid January of next year; Only after _that_ will I'll be relieved. I'm alright though, _really_..."

Scratching the back of his neck, Erwin sighed. That made sense, but still. "I don't like seeing you upset though--"

"_Erwin_. I'm going to be upset _either way._ On one end, my _brother_, my _uncle_, and _me_ are at _risk_. On the _other_ hand, while I've never actually known him on a _personal_ level, that's my father. My mom always used to talk about how kind and sweet he was before the war, and it's just...it's _too_ much," (Y/n) hissed quietly, keeping the conversation between the two of them. 

"Yeah, I get it..I don't _mean_ to add to the pressure, but...I just..."

He stopped. There really wasn't any point in repeating what he already said. Biting his lip, Erwin sighed as he looked to the ground. 

(Y/n) tore her eyes from him. He looked _genuinely_ upset; like she yelled at a puppy. Feeling a bit bad, her fingers brushed over his. "I'm sorry...I'm just stressed. I know you mean well."

He shrugged, offering her a gentle smile. Bringing her hand to hip lips, he pressed a kiss against her knuckles, "It's alright."

Nodding, she turned back to the display racks after a moment. "What colors should I get?"

Erwin looked up and down the row, debating on every option, "Whichever ones you want. I dunno how well the _white_ would go though."

"Yeah, I'd probably ruin those," (Y/n) cringed, going back to the last time she wore white. 

He chuckled, "Just don't spill anything on them."

She stopped, looking over to him. That was oddly sweet. Shaking her own head as he seemed to realize what she meant, she pulled out one of the black trousers and checked the size, "You're lucky you're cute."

* * *

(Y/n) hummed as she stirred the stew. Sighing to herself, she stared at nothing in particular. She just felt so overwhelmed with everything going on. Here she was hoping it'd be a good day. 

Looking towards the living room when the door opened, she found Meiko running into the kitchen. 

"(Y/n)! (_Y/n_)! _Guess what_!!" He almost squealed as he danced in place through his excitement. 

"What is it?" She asked reluctantly, setting the spatula aside.

He motioned for her to bend to his level. Once he was satisfied, he cupped his hands around her ears, still smiling ear to ear. 

"Mama's having another baby," Meiko whispered, watching her reaction in hopes she'd be excited as him.

"Really?" (Y/n) chuckled, tucking her hair behind her ear. That was a surprise. Of course, she hadn't seen Nanaba in a while.

Nodding, he chuckled, "Yeah! Mama said I'm only allowed to tell _one_ friend."

That was flattering. Surprised, she stood back up. Opening her mouth to say something, she watched as he saw Motte peeking around the corner. 

About as soon as Meiko saw the kitten, he started chasing him to play with it. Standing in the kitchen, she nodded as she looked around.

Checking the stew once more, (Y/n) put the lid back on it. Glancing to Erwin as she saw him in the corner of her ehe, he sat at one of the stools. 

Taking a glass of lemonade she'd set out for them, he sat at the stool once more. Augustine was organizing his student's work while Mike was picking up the guest bedroom. Looking out into the living room, he could see Meiko playing with Motte.

"...Do you know who's all coming over?" She asked, kneading some dough for bread rolls. 

"Morozovs, Krueger, and Kenny, I thought," Erwin shrugged, taking a cookie from the jar. "Oh! And my dad wanted me to tell you that you've got an _actual_ doctors appointment for the seventeenth."

Humming in response, (Y/n) thought about it. "What day is that?"

"Next Tuesday. At about ten thirty. I'll take you to it."

"Alright. Thank you," she replied, watching the dough for a second. Glancing to the clock, she sighed. Just a few more minutes...

Someone knocked on the door. It was gentle and calm, but it was only a little past two. No one was supposed to be here yet. 

Exchanging a glance with one another, Erwin told her to wait here as he went to investigate; He had to tell Meiko to get away from the door. Watching from the doorway, she could see Mike coming down.

"Who is it?" Augustine asked from the top of the doorway. 

"_Geirig_," Mike cringed, meeting the bottom step. 

(Y/n) stumbled through her thoughts. She felt a whole lot safer with _that_ nutcase than the other one they were worried about. Still, he was as much of an issue. 

Erwin peeked out the door before anyone could even think about what to do. Of course, they were like ants without a trail, but they would rather have had some kind of plan. 

Mike stepped out as well, putting a good barrier between Geirig and the doorway. Closing it behind him, the giant looked down to the lieutenant.

"What do _you_ want?" Erwin asked. There wasn't an ounce of care in his words. He was quietly pleased to see that he seemed to succeed in intimidation. 

Geirig peeked around his shoulder, looking up and down the street as his jaw moved around, debating what to say. He was in casual wear, clearly having not checked back in with Krueger. 

"_Spit it out_. We _don't_ have all day," Mike was quick to cut in, earning those brown eyes. Crossing his arms, he shifted his weight onto one foot. 

The gears seemed to turn in Calvin's mind. Licking his lips, he looked over his other shoulder as he sighed. 

"She needs to leave Berlin."

The atmosphere between them seemed to thicken almost immediately. Looking between one another, the taller of the two shrugged. He knew what (Y/n) had passed onto them; What Geirig told her over a week ago. It may be worth giving an ear; Clearly, he knew more than he was letting on.

"And what does _that_ mean?" Erwin asked, careful to keep the aggression in his voice. Still, he knew who 'she' was and that statement simply made the hair on the back of his neck stand. He wouldn't admit it, but it did.

Calvin shrugged again, starting to see why Krueger respected the two of them. They just didn't back down. "_I_ know she's not Adelaide. And so do...well..._they_."

Catching their interest, he was silently encouraged to continue when they shifted in place. "Look...Adelaide was a girl I got with about a year ago; nothing serious, just some fling. Thing is, I was _also_ involved with the local gang up at home, too. She hooked up with the leader's son, he didn't like it, and I had to help '_take care_' of her."

"And _why_ should we trust _you_? You're the _farthest_ from trustworthy," Mike cut in, glancing around the neighborhood for anyone should he have to get into a quarrel. 

"Went for a swig with the fellas last night," Geirig shrugged, turning away from the house. Turning to face them for a moment, he stepped down the stairs, "Found _Ulrich_ there. _He's_ looking for her, too. I may have accidentally said a _thing_ or two, and now it's 'keep her safe' or my Ma's not gonna have a good time. I'm not here for _her_, I'm here for my _mama_. Keep an eye on her."

Feeling as though he'd said enough, the Lieutenant offered a 'how should I know' shrug as he left, closing the gate behind him. It was their problem now. He was bored of them, anyway. He'd already found another cutie pie that had his eye.

Geirig closed the gate behind him as he rode off on his bike. Left in silence, Erwin turned to Mike. "...Did he just say what I think he did?" 

"Apparently..." 

They watched one another. What was there to do? No matter what, this was going to be a _huge_ migraine. The silence seemed to grow. 

"_Hey_," Mike cut through Erwin's thoughts as a hand landed on his shoulder, "It's alright! Krueger will be here later; He's probably going to check back in now. Then, _Kenny_ can deal with it...Besides, that creep is probably just making things up."

"Yeah...but why would that slob waste his time and come here for that?" The blond replied. Stepping past Mike, he opened the door to find (Y/n), Meiko, and Augustine at the top of the stairs. More than likely getting ready to shoot if need be. 

That was something else that's been heavy in his chest. Levi was coming _all the way_ back to Germany. How he'll do it is another question, but Erwin is terrified of the thought. Knowing his luck, (Y/n) will be taken to America. 

Until then, she was to stay in a locked up home with at least one other person and a loaded gun. They'd broken that rule earlier, but that would be their _only_ exception. 

"It's alright. Helped in a way, I guess...maybe?" Erwin mumbled through a sigh. As aggravated as he felt, a sigh was all he needed to calm down. Getting annoyed wasn't going to get them anywhere.

"I _doubt_ that," (Y/n) scoffed. Walking down the stairs, she went to check on the stew. 

Mike shrugged, "Believe it or not, I think he actually did...I'll run by the library tomorrow and look through '_your_' public records."

"Can I come with you? I want a new book," Meiko asked, trying to get Motte from beneath the couch. 

"Of course, buddy," His uncle replied with a grin. 

"What time would you be going? I actually need to turn some things in," Augustine asked, waiting by the stairs. He needed to put the gun back in the safe. Waiting for an opening, he told Meiko to be gentle when he got scratched. 

Mike thought about it. His mom wanted him to help with yard work, then he was helping Nanaba set up some things at her own house. His nephew wouldn't be home until about two. "How about three or so?"

Augustine nodded, leaning against the railing. 

Part of (Y/n) really, really wanted to go to the library with them. She knew it'd be foolish given her situation, but hopefully it'd be temporary. 

(Y/n) ignored Erwin's eyes burning into the back of her head as she turned to the kitchen. Wishing he could just lay off for a bit, she sighed as she checked on the stew once more. 

"_What is it?_" She asked. Her temper had been short since the phone call, but she couldn't help it. Apologizing for it, she waited for him to say something as the room fell quiet.

"I don't mean to bother you, but I was hoping you could fill me in on why this is such a big deal. What'd this guy _actually_ do that makes him such a danger to you?" He questioned, careful to be gentle. She'd never been so..._hissy_.

She _truly_ didn't want to indulge him. There was a reason she never met her paternal grandparents. That very reason was also why he was put in prison. 

"You _really_ want to know?" (Y/n) asked, careful to keep calm. She cared about him, and he was just trying to help. There really was no reason for her to take out her frustration on him. 

Of course he did. Whatever helped him understand her more; that's all that Erwin wanted. He'd heard her say she was an orphan, and he was curious as to why. 

Turning the heat down, she pot was pushed to the backburner as she let out a deep sigh. She hadn't spoken of any of this in years.

"...Can we go somewhere private?"

"Of course," Erwin smiled, quick to please. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he was happy to lead her out. His room would suffice for now.

Following him up the stairs, (Y/n) waved to Meiko as he played battleship with Mike. He was such a sweetheart; she was happy he'd come by. 

Stopping at his door, she watched as Erwin walked in. She hadn't been in here for a while; back when she actively stole his books to read. That's about as far as her intrusion went. 

Stepping across the floorboards, she settled on the chair of his desk as he left the door ajar. Turning back to her, Erwin settled on his bed as he gave her time to gather her thoughts. 

She simply watched the floor. His felt a physical ache in his chest when he saw the dull shine of her eyes; He wanted nothing more than to rush to her and tell her that everything would be okay. 

"Sorry," (Y/n) cleared her throat, catching him in his thoughts, "I just...it's been _so_ long, I don't know where to start..." Her voice was quiet and delicate.

"That's okay!" Erwin replied, silently aching with her pained smile as she held her knees to her chest. 

His own gaze settled on the floor between them. He couldn't even put into words how much he despised seeing her upset. Still, he's slowly come to realize that she just had so much repressed...It was good to get it out.

"Take as long as you need. I'll still be here for you, no matter what."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I should clarify now; I interpreted Geirig as a redhead guy about 19-24 years old with a buzz cut, a crooked grin, and just an odd look in his eye. Giving off a vibe where you just know something is wrong.  
I swear I don't have anything against redheads, that's just how he popped into mind.
> 
> And hate to be edgelord central, it I was listening to My Disguise by Currents when finishing this up, hopefully that's a vibe? Not sure, but it's a cute song and I recommend giving it a listen.


	43. Stromausfall

Whistling to himself, Erwin poured some lemonade to share. He'd been playing monopoly with Meiko and Mike for about an hour, and decided to get them some cups while he was at it. 

Walking back into the living room, he was careful to not spill anything. He jumped a bit when the little boy called out. 

"Come on! That's _not_ fair!" Meiko whined, trying to convince his uncle to ease up. He'd been trying to get the last of the greens for the past thirty minutes. 

Mike hummed, thinking it through as he took the card. "I'll let you have it..._if you give me boardwalk_."

"_Don't_," Erwin cut in, setting the lemonade on the coffee table. 

The tallest of them simply hushed him, petting the kitten that rested in his lap. Waiting for a response, he sat back on the couch. 

Meiko seemed to think about it. He _really_ wanted that card, but he knew that Mike already had Park Place. "Where's (Y/n)? She'd be good at this..."

"She's taking a nap in my room. Let her sleep, she needs it...I don't know if she'll be able to tonight," Erwin shrugged, checking the time. She came to sit by him after some time, but she'd told him Just about everything. Not long after, she'd fallen asleep as they cuddled for a bit. He needed to help Augustine with something though; As much as he didn't want to, he had to leave her be. He didn't go back because he didn't want to wake her. 

Speaking of the devil, he felt her hands wrapping around his shoulders. Leaning back to meet her face, he gave her a kiss on her cheek. "You sleep good?"

"Yeah...Why'd you go?" She asked, lips brushing against his own cheek. 

"Had some chores, didn't wanna wake you. Sorry, I hope I didn't hurt your feelings."

"It was a bit of a disappointment, but I understand. Thank you," (Y/n) mumbled as she came around the couch. Asking which cup was his, she took it and enjoyed some of the juice. 

Jumping when the there was more knocking, they turned to see Fritz holding the door open. Anselm came in, carrying some bags to the kitchen as Luka made her way to Mike. She offered them some of her candy when she sat beside him. 

"Where's Augustine?" Anselm asked, wiping his hands on a rag as he paused in the doorway. "We brought a quiche and some soda."

"He's upstairs, probably finishing up grading," Erwin replied, happily buying the last railroad.

"Alright, neat..." He hummed, watching their game for a second. "Also, that...._jerk_ checked back in. You know who I'm talking about; Geirig, Yeah?" Anselm continued, watching his language when he noticed there was a child.

"Yeah, we know. He paid a visit. He was _actually_ well behaved, but we'll have to talk about it later," Erwin replied as he rolled the dice.

"_Really_?...well...Alright. We'll talk about it later. Lev, com'ere" the Captain hummed, turning to go up the stairs.

Watching as they went up to the office, (Y/n) turned back to their game as the floorboards upstairs creaked under the weight. 

"Mike, who are they?" Meiko asked, watching Luka after he watched Fritz follow his father. 

The giant bit his lip, glancing to everyone in the room. His smirk accentuated the stubble that'd grown back. Shrugging, he wrapped his arm around Luka. 

"_This_ is my girlfriend. Her name is Luka, and those were her dad and her brother; I don't wanna tell anyone else I'm dating yet. I will soon, so keep it a secret for now? Yeah?"

"...If you give me your green."

Mike paused. He was usually the one who used that tactic. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't proud.

"He's got a point, you know?" (Y/n) chuckled. Erwin nodded in agreement as Luka nudged Mike; Pretending like he wasn't going to give up the green anyway, he handed it over with mock reluctance.

Meiko happily took the card, setting it along with his collection. He was quick to give the (H/c)[ette] a thumbs up as a thanks, leaving Erwin wondering where his credit was. 

"Oh my god, when did you guys get a cat?" Luka asked excitedly, taking Motte from Mike. The kitten simply pushed away, ready to play as he landed on his paws. 

Erwin chuckled, running his hand through (Y/n)'s long hair, "Yeah, her uncle brought him over yesterday."

"What's his name?" She asked again, slipping out of Mike's arms as she went to play with him. 

"Motte; Erwin suggested it."

"He _does_ look like a moth," Mike laughed, noticing the look in the kitten's eyes. He was bit lazy eyed and looked like he belonged in a cartoon. It was probably because his eyes were still really dark, but he was still a cute little thing. 

"Erwin, what for your pink?" Meiko asked, looking over his cards. 

The blond thought about it, looking through both of their cards. "All of your money, and your red," he smiled; it was basically a gentle 'nothing'.

Instead, the little boy hummed. Looking to (Y/n) for advice, she turned to Erwin. 

"You're supposed to be on _my_ side," He scoffed, playfully pushing her away.

"I never _promised_ that," (Y/n) chuckled, watching him sigh as he looked over the board. Throwing her arms over his shoulders again, she gave him a borderline aggressive kiss to his ear, mumbling into his ear, "Come on. He's seven."

Erwin hummed reluctantly, looking over his assets. She _did_ have a point. "_Fine_...Red for it." He mumbled, holding onto her as he handed the pink over.

* * *

Sighing to herself, (Y/n) watched as Kenny did a little happy dance. It never took long for him to win. "Wanna play again?" She mumbled, taking the white pieces. 

"Another ten minutes won't hurt," he teased, already organizing his side. Watching as she hummed a response, Kenny scratched his beard. 

"Come on, Snowdrop. Give me that pretty little smile," he asked gently, leaning forward. 

She offered a sarcastic grin. It faded as soon as it was offered, but she was too exhausted to care. All she wanted was to lock herself into the crawlspace and stay there until the end of the war. _Or_ at least until Levi got there. _Or until she hears Ulrich went back to prison and was dealt with_. 

He kicked her under the table. Holding her calf, she offered a cold glare. Waiting for him to say something, she stubbornly refused to speak. 

"Oh, come the _fuck_ on. You're _nineteen_, not five. Act like it. I'm as annoyed as you are. Let Levi get here, and we'll go from there," Kenny lectured, enjoying some rum and coke. 

"And what's Levi gonna do that you can't?" (Y/n) hissed. That seemed to surprise him, and she already knew she was going to be disciplined by another kick. 

"You _know_ what he told me. What he _promised_. The last time he got out and he broke in? You know damn _well_ what happened. So please, _tell me_, what can Levi do that you _can't_?" She hissed quietly, voice cracking more than she wanted. She knew tears were streaming down her cheeks, but it was a genuine question. She needed to hear the answer. _Needed _the reassurance. 

That kick never came. Kenny watched her, wondering how to respond to that. He did know. 

"Look. Snowdrop. I love you, with _all_ of my heart; Please, step back and look at this all around. Erwin said something about that shitstain going for some swig. Ulrich won't go to a public bar, so it'd be an underground or a thug type thing. I've got a good idea on where to look. Trust me, we'll do what we can. I doubt it'll be long," he lectured, reaching over to lift her chin up. Offering her a smile, he brushed her hair back from her face.

Sniffling, she tore her gaze away. "I hope so...go ahead and take your turn--"

"I hope I'm not interrupting, but are you alright, (Y/n)?" Erwin asked as he came into the kitchen. He'd come in to get Meiko some water, but he started to panic when he saw her crying.

"I'm alright," she lied as she watched the board. She knew he didn't believe her. "I don't want to talk about it right now..."

He nodded, looking to Kenny for advice as he fixed her hair. Her uncle simply shrugged, quietly telling him to stay. 

"Hey, Erwin, wanna play chess with him?" (Y/n) more hinted than asked. He nodded, telling them he'd be right back. 

"...He's a good kid," Kenny admitted as soon as the blond left the room. As much as he liked to feign otherwise, he was actually proud that she'd found such a guy like him. 

She watched the doorway, quietly wishing they could cuddle on the couch or something. "Yeah. He is...I got lucky with that one."

"Make sure you keep that one," Her uncle continued, watching the board as he thought about what moves to make. 

"I will. I really like him."

* * *

Sitting on the couch, (Y/n) sat close to Erwin. She was gladly cuddling with him, enjoying the warmth he had to offer as her fingers brushed through his hair. 

They were watching Frankenstein; The Smith men admitted their English wasn't _great_, but they seemed to get by. Everyone else had gone home, so Augustine was the only other one still here. The movie was almost over, getting to the ending as they enjoyed some popcorn. 

Just as it was getting to the climax, all of the lights went out. All at once. Shrieking for a moment, (Y/n) quickly calmed down as Erwin held her close for comfort. 

They sat in silence as they waited; It was either a blackout, or they needed to make sure they had the gun. _Hopefully_, it was the first scenario. 

The only light was the candle in the corner; The apple pie scent floating through the house. Watching the darkness, they could vaguely see Augustine standing once her eyes adjusted. 

"Here, take Motte. I want her to go to my room, you know the code for the safe. I'll go see what the neighbors have to say.

Standing as Motte tried to get away, he meowed his protest. Still, (Y/n) made sure to keep a firm hold on him as Erwin led her up the stairs.

"Do you have any idea what this is about?" She asked, carefully trying to not trip on the stairs. Of course, that was easier said than done in pitch dark, a squirming kitten, and your boyfriend leading you through the house by your arm. 

"_Unfortunately_, no," Erwin replied, walking to the end of the hall. "Hopefully it's just a blackout; Like how when they saw a Brit off the coast by Hamburg."

"Yeah, hopefully..." (Y/n) mumbled, stumbling into Augustine's room with him. She could faintly see him walking to the closet; bending down to the gun safe. They should go ahead and keep the thing in a drawer. 

"_A power line's down_," Augustine called through the house just as Erwin opened the safe. 

The blond abandoned it, going to the doorway, "_Which one? And how?_"

"_The one down the street by the Müllers. And they don't know, the box was broken into. Probably by their damned kid._"

"They've got a problematic boy. He's an asshole," Erwin clarified as he turned to her. Walking down the hall, she lost sight of him in the darkness. "_Do you know when it'll go back up?_"

"They already called the power people. Hopefully by tomorrow, maybe even until Wenesday," Augustine replied, almost running into Erwin. 

They found (Y/n) waiting in the doorway with Motte; He had given up on fighting and opted for being pet. "What if Levi calls?" She asked, her concern obvious. 

The blonds exchanged a look as Augustine adjusted his glasses. That was a good point; It's gonna be problematic if they need to make a phone call. _Especially_ given their current circumstances. 

"Alright...Look. It's late. I have work tomorrow. No matter what, we should go to bed...Take a night to blow off the steam, and we can go about this tomorrow. I'm sure this is minor," Augustine clarified, patting (Y/n) on the back as he tried to comfort her. 

"Yeah. You're right. Besides, Anselm said you could go over there tomorrow, just for a change of surroundings. As far as the public knows, you have no connection to him," Erwin shrugged, running a hand through his hair. 

That was _another_ good point. The papers mentioned Augustine and Erwin. Only last name, of course, but they were in the picture with her. It'd just take some questions and a phone book to find the address.

Looking around for a moment, she shrugged as they waited for her input. She didn't have anything to say, and just wanted to hide in her room. This all felt wrong; like their luck was running out. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she audibly groaned as her hand ran over her face.

"Yeah...let's go to bed," (Y/n) mumbled, walking to the downstairs bathroom to put Motte for the night. They needed to arrange his things so he wouldn't be stuck in the restroom all the time, but that's where he was staying for now. 

Augustine went ahead to his room, closing the door behind him. Still, she could hear Erwin in toe. When they reached the bottom step, she was relieved to hear him branch off to lock up the house. 

Setting the kitten in the bathroom, she watched as he ran to the litter box. Checking his food and water, she closed the door behind her as she ran into Erwin. 

"_Oh my god_," she sighed after he came out of nowhere, rubbing his shoulders, "Please, _don't_ do that again."

"Sorry," he mumbled, his hand on the small of the back as they went to the living room, "I just wanted to see where you were really quick."

"It's alright," (Y/n) responded, walking up the stairs with him. She focused on his back as they went; the t-shirt could be considered as loose, but still showed everything that the cloth was hiding.

He stopped at his door. Chuckling when he felt her run into him, he turned to wish her goodnight. Hooking his finger until her chin, his lips found hers in a tender kiss.

"Goodnight, Erwin," she mumbled against him.

"Goodnight," he hummed, his thumb rubbing over her cheek. Reluctantly letting her go, Erwin nodded as he slipped into his room. 

Opening the door to the office, (Y/n) shot a glance over to the corner. She bounced on her heels as she debated where to sleep. Grabbing her blanket from the couch, she turned to the crawlspace. 

Closing it behind her, she found the room just as it was left. Gently stepping over the white paint, she found her bed in the corner. She could already hear Erwin's snoring as she pulled the covers back. 

Folding the blanket up and setting it aside, she laid down with the one that Abigail had made her. It was plenty thick that she couldn't be cold; she might have to throw the other one on in the middle of the night, but this was alright. 

Facing the wall, she held the yarn close to her as she focused on nothing in particular. While she expected to be kept up stressing about everything that's happened today, she wasn't. 

She found herself focused on Erwin's snoring, instead.. It kept her calm and grounded in the then and there, as odd as it was. Sighing quietly, she decided to just listen to him. 

Looking forward to tomorrow, she was excited to look forward to an easier day. 


	44. Haustieren

Finally, after well over a week, back to routine. Save for the lack of electricity, everything was as it should be.

(Y/n) had woken up just as she heard Augustine get into the shower, so she went ahead and made him some breakfast. He thanked her for giving him some in a Tupperware and making sure he had a lunch as well; He was running a bit late, so he'd have to eat at the University.

She'd gone ahead and made sure everything was clean. She swept, mopped, vacuumed, wiped down the coffee table, cleaned the windows, dusted the fans and even the blinds. She would have gone ahead and had Erwin help her, but it was a good distraction.

Stretching out her sore legs, (Y/n) enjoyed the warmth of the bubble bath. She'd found some smells to put in it, so she went ahead and used the lemon scent. It was sweet and subtle.

They'd be going over to the Morozov's house. At least they could actually have something to do, and a change of scenery. That's what she felt like she needed. 

_Oh yeah_\- Erwin's birthday was on the fourteenth. That'd be Saturday, if she remembered right. It was Tuesday, so they had a decent amount of time to plan if they did it now. All he'd said was that he wanted to have a nice little dinner with their little family. 

She'll make sure to bring it up to Mike and Augustine. They'd know the best thing to do. They have known him the longest, anyway. 

Adjusting for comfort, (Y/n) was happy when it was the perfect spot; the warmth seething into every crevice. Deciding to take her time, she'd either get out if Erwin got up, or once she got bored. 

* * *

Drying the end of her hair with a towel, (Y/n) wandered into Erwin's room. The cold only seemed to cling to her exposed legs. 

Watching him as he slept for a moment, she looked around his room. She didn't want to wake him _quite_ yet, but he needed to get up anyway; They promised to bring some things for lunch and dinner, so they needed to run by the store. 

Trying to nudge him awake, she quietly sighed as she sat on the edge of his bed. "Erwin. _Er_win...._Erwin_," She hummed. 

He stayed as still as a rock. 

Looking around his room, she found his guitar. He didn't seem like the musical type. Sighing to herself, she laid down beside him as she watching him and his breathing. She'll have to ask him to play come time.

Her gaze floated to the ceiling as her hands rested over her stomach. She wondered what Levi was doing; He was supposed to get a call from her, but she couldn't give him one right now. She'll have to use a phone booth later. 

Turning on the small bed, (Y/n) faced Erwin. His hair was messy, he was snoring, and he was _drooling_ a little, but he looked as comfortable as can be. Cute, even.

Brushing his hair back, her palm rested on his cheek. Her thumb ghosted over his eyebrows. She remembered seeing pictures of him; She always thought he was such a handsome young man, but figured it was just the lighting that made them look so...._prominent_. 

She choked down a giggle when she first saw them in person, but now she came to like them. They were strong and added a hint of elegance to his gaze. It's part of what made him go from soft to intimidating in the matter of seconds. (Y/n) doubted he'd have such an effect if they were 'normal'.

Her gaze met his as soon as his icy eyes opened. They softened with his smile, happily wrapping his arms around her.

"This is a _pleasant_ surprise. Good morning, beautiful," Erwin hummed, voice heavy with sleep. 

"Good morning, handsome," she chuckled, holding him close, "We gotta go soon. Hurry up and get ready."

"Come on...just a _bit_ longer," he mumbled, holding her closer. Brushing his nose over cheek, he quietly asked for a kiss. 

(Y/n) gave him one, mumbling against him, "Erwin...We _gotta_ get ready. Come on."

He didn't seem too excited to get out of bed as she went to stand. Instead, he pulled her back in for another kiss as it got deeper, trying to persuade her to lay there with him. That seemed to have an effect he didn't expect though. 

When she finally pushed him away after a moment, he had a look in his eye. Biting her lip, she debated her next move. Their minds seemed to have gone to the same place.

Her palm found his cheek again, so he brushed her hair back. He was more than happy to pull her back in, biting her lip as he threw the blanket aside. 

Before she knew it, Erwin was on top of her as their hands seemed to roam on their own. (Y/n) could feel her body getting hot as she felt his calloused fingers dancing over her sides.

Moaning against his lips, she could feel his excitement against her. She'd never '_seen_' a guy per se, but she could tell he had some _size_ to him. She broke away for air, groaning as she felt his mouth on the side of her neck. 

This was something she'd only ever _dreamt_ about, a place her mind wandered to when she was alone. But this was the here and now. This was real; _This was happening. _

'Oh my god, this _is_ happening,' (Y/n) thought, fingers running through his hair as her shirt was pushed up. Part of her mind wanted nothing more than for this to continue to where it was going, but there was a tinge of doubt in her mind, if she were to be honest.

Erwin audibly swallowed when he pushed her shirt up and saw her bra. It was a lacy one; the one she wore to the ceremony. Looking her in the eyes his lips found her once more, his tongue slipping into her mouth. 

He let his hands wander. He seemed to be doing _something_ right. His heart was racing at a million miles a second. Breaking away, he turned to the other side of her neck as his fingers slipped under the hem of her shorts. He could feel the same lace on her panties as he palmed her backside. 

She jumped a bit when he groped her. Instead of fear or intimidation, she just felt excitement. That must be difference that respect makes.

His hand cupped just behind her knee, pulling her waist closer to him. Finding her shoulder once more, his nose ghosted up to that sweet spot on her neck. He could feel the tightness in his pants when (Y/n) moaned once more. 

She jumped a bit when he grinded against her. She could already feel her underwear sticking to her, but that simple little movement did absolutely _nothing_ to help. 

He bit her ear, trying to remember all the talk he heard in high school on what to do. Hell, Erwin had never even _seen_ a woman naked, yet here he was, on the verge of losing his virginity. Trying to calm his nerves and his excitement, he kept trying to think about his next move.

One of his hands held her up by the small of her back, while the other one rubbed over her stomach, slipping into the front of her shorts. 

(Y/n) came back to reality as soon as she felt his cold fingers against the bundle of nerves. She liked it, in all honesty, but Erwin definitely noticed it when she jumped, letting out a, "_Wait_."

"Huh? Are you alright? Do you wanna stop?" Erwin was quick to pull away, on the other side of the bed in the matter of seconds. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel pressured into this. 

He found her slowly sitting back up, fixing her shirt back to where it should sit. She hesitated, avoiding his eyes as she tried to form a response. 

"(_Y/n_), Do you want to _stop_?" He asked again, leaning forward on his haunches. 

"...I'm sorry, I just..._I_\--"

"You don't need to apologize. I don't want you doing anything you don't want to," Erwin told her, brushing her hair back. He could see a tear or two. Feeling bad, his arms embraced her as he held her closer, "It's okay. You did _nothing_ wrong. I don't want you doing something you'll regret."

"...Okay. Yeah, I'm sorry...I-_I_ just got scared... It doesn't feel like this is a good time," (Y/n) shrugged, fixing her shorts. 

"It's alright," he smiled as he pressed his lips to her crown, "Like you said; We should get going anyway."

"Yeah...Go get in the shower," She replied, fixing her hair. Watching him as he stretched his arms over his head, she smacked his butt; After what just transpired, they were _definitely_ at _that_ point of comfort with one another. 

"Okay, _okay_, I'm going," Erwin grumbled after he'd jumped away. Laughing as he took his towel and ran to the restroom, she followed him to the hall. Waving as he went inside, she sighed as the door closed. 

Glancing down to her pajamas, (Y/n) decided she may as well go get ready herself. Walking to the office, she debated what to wear for the day. She wanted to wear one of those new jeans, so maybe a blouse and a cardigan? She'll see what she can put together. 

* * *

(Y/n) hadn't ridden a bike in a long time, so their trip was much more enjoyable than she'd expected. Erwin had taken her to the bakery so they could get some croissants to use in some sandwiches. 

They'd gotten another black forest cake; It was Luka's favorite, and she made a point to ask for it. 

Following Erwin as they went, he'd admitted that he'd actually gone by Anselm's place on his way back just yesterday; The only reason he knew it was the right place was because Anselm was out watering the rose brushes. 

They stopped outside of the house on the corner. It was _nice_; fresh white paint with yellow accents, two stories with an attic, a bay window, a large porch, etc. It just looked like a newer version of the Smith's home, but a bit larger. 

Closing the gate behind them, they approached the door as they went. Just as they stepped on the porch, Luka stepped out to greet them.

"Hey," She smiled, telling them they could leave the bikes on the porch, "How are you guys?"

Stepping into the open door after they wiped their feet, looked around the house. Their theme seemed to be white, grey, and yellow. From the grey floorboards to the darker gray couch, the white and yellow floral wallpaper, even the throw blankets and potted flowers. 

"Yeah..." Luka mumbled as she picked up an elderly white cat after snapping a little melody, "Yellow is my favorite color. My dad went ahead and made just about everything he could my favorite color just because he was so depressed a few years back..."

"It's a nice house," Erwin admitted as he looked around, finding another cat at the top of the stairs, "My dad does the same with my mom's favorite colors, but it's more subtle than it used to be."

She hummed, mumbling to the grey-eyed cat when it moved a bit. "Dad went down to the office with Lev really quick. They'll be back in about an hour. I got boardgames and puzzles and stuff...the cats like to play-_ I mean_, Arlo here is blind and mean, but the others will play."

"How many cats do you have?" (Y/n) asked, holding the box of croissants close. Luka seemed to notice, pointing to the back of the living room. 

They passed by a large fish tank with about a dozen exotic fish in it, the lion fish watching them walk by as it quietly waited for some sort of treat. A glance to the corner of the living room found two little cockatiels cuddling in a big bird cage. 

"You guys can put those in the kitchen. And four. I got Arlo when I was five after my dad acknowledged I didn't like the other kids and it was his effort to get me to open up. It didn't work, but now I have this old lad," She hummed, petting the cat in her arms as it nuzzled deeper into her warmth. 

Leading them into the kitchen, Luka almost tripped over a begging Siamese. It soon turned it's attention to Erwin and (Y/n) though, trying to see what it could get from them. 

Opening the fridge for the cake, the croissants were left on the counter as she nudged the cat away with her foot, "That's Edia. She was my mom's favorite and misses getting five square meals a day. She's a bit chubby, but that's okay."

"Yeah, Motte is a bit chubby, too," (Y/n) chuckled, petting the Siamese. It was a sweet cat, and she was tempted to give into the begging. 

"Motte is a baby, though. That cat was full grown and had to be carried everywhere because she couldn't walk five steps without laying down. It was kind of sad, honestly," Luka chuckled, sitting on the counter after the set Arlo on a chair.

"What about the other two?" Erwin asked, playing with Edia. There was a lint roll by the door, so he didn't worry about the cat hair. 

She thought about it, seeing the Calico peeking around the corner. She never liked guests. "That one is Lotti. She's my dad's baby. She puts up with Lev, but she adores my dad. She's still warming up to me, but she's getting there."

"And the last one is Fabian. He's Lev's. He's a Maine Coon, just like Arlo. Fabian is probably sleeping somewhere, but he's gonna make you spend half your time either playing with him or petting him."

"I wish my mom would have let me have a ton of animals," (Y/n) chuckled as Edia missed her jump to the counter. Luka told her no anyway; Anselm hated the cats on the counter.

"Yeah. We have a Flemish giant, too," Luka shrugged, debating bringing down the rabbit. They simply gave her a glance, to which she clarified what kind of animal it was. "....Dad doesn't really know how to say 'no'."

Erwin chuckled, trying his luck with Arlo; only to be left disappointed when he was hissed and swat at. "My dad is the same way."

"He needs a warning, and let him smell you, too. And your dad seems like the type."

"What's _that_ mean?"

"...Your dad seems like a sweet guy...I dunno...He gave me a bunch of chocolate oranges once," Luka mumbled, playing with the cuffs of her cardigan. Glancing down, she brushed some of the cat hair off of her romper. 

"Wow, you guys have _good_ dads?" (Y/n) joked, letting the white cat smell her hand. She felt pure happiness with Arlo rubbed his head against her hand, shooting Erwin a look.

They took the joke, laughing along with her. It wasn't as thought her situation was under wraps; It was vital information that affected them all. Still, they didn't really think it'd be a joking matter quite yet. 

Looking between one another when it went quiet, they waited for another topic of conversation. 

"Can I see your bunny? I used to have one when I was little, I kind of miss them..." Erwin asked reluctantly. That was the only other pet he'd ever had. 

"Yeah. I'll go let her out. She's a cuddle bug, so I hope you don't care about hair," Luka shrugged, already walking towards the stairs. 

"I am okay with whatever outcome," He smiled, looking over his shoulder to the birds when one of them started talking.

Watching as she went, (Y/n) couldn't help but giggle when Lotti was quick to run. Watching the birds with Erwin, they watched as the white-faced one jumped onto the bars in their direction, watching them as he faintly spread his wings. 

The bird was more than happy to put on a little show, singing rather loudly as they laughed at him. That only drove him on; He was more than milking the attention. 

"You wanna hold him?" Luka asked, followed by a rather large rabbit. 

"No offense, but why do you have birds when you have cats?" (Y/n) asked, watching as the brunette went to the birds. 

"The cats were around the birds since they were kittens. We were strict on their discipline, so the cats know to behave. They're still supervised, but they're well behaved," She shrugged, opening the cage as the white-faced one climbed to her shoulder. The other one took some convincing, but she was quick to follow her mate. 

"This is Maja," Luka clarified, petting the boy, "And this is Maya," She chuckled as the girl tried to attack her hand. "She doesn't like it when I pet Maja, but will ask me to pet her in about four seconds."

"Can I hold them?" Erwin asked, already holding his arm out. He seemed to be more excited than (Y/n); Of course, he seemed more adventurous. 

"Yeah," Luka replied, scooping up Maya and plopped her on Erwin's shoulder. Maja was quick to run over and jump onto his fingers, earning an excited giggle from Erwin. 

"Do they fly?" (Y/n) asked. She felt dumb about it not long after; they were birds. _Of course_ they fly.

Shrugging, Luka picked up Maja and flipped him over, gently spreading his wing to show a wing trimmed, save for the three outer feathers, "No. This one broke his wing as a baby; We clip his wings because he goes straight for the floor or the wall; He hurts himself too much. Maya just isn't a good flyer, she'll do the same, so my dad had clip them."

She let Maja go, to which he was quick to jump to (Y/n). She practically shrieked when he landed on her shirt. Her grandma always said birds were filthy, and she wasn't sure what to do. 

"It's alright- they're really clean. Sorry, he likes girls," Luka quietly apologized, handing the bird back to Erwin before the other could jump to (Y/n). 

"I think I'll stick to the cats..." the (H/c)[ette] replied, fixing her shirt. Looking down when something nudged her legs, she found that giant rabbit. 

"That's Leni. Get ready, she's gonna want nothing but pure attention," Luka chuckled, helping Erwin when the birds decided they wanted back in their cage. Closing it once they were in, she bent down to pet the rabbit. 

"Other then that, there's the fish tank if you wanna watch them. I was working on a puzzle before I saw you guys rolled up," She pointed to the coffee table that was scattered with puzzle pieces, "I can boot up the Tv? Or the record player?"

"Can we do both?" (Y/n) asked, daring to pet the rabbit. It wasn't much different than Motte; Just as soft. 

Luka hummed, debating it for a moment. "I'd prefer not, if that's okay...I can only have so much going on in the background...sorry.."

"No, it's alright. Don't worry about it," Erwin nodded, looking to (Y/n) to let her choose. 

"Can I look through your records?" She asked.

"Go ahead," Luka replied, sitting down beside the coffee table. Happy to go back to her puzzle, she let Erwin help. 

Wandering over to the record player, (Y/n) did her best to not step over Leni as the rabbit ran in circles around her. Flipping through the records, she was happy to look through just about every record on the market. Everything from German, to Russian, French, English and even American. She found a familiar one, eventually. It was one that had been stolen from her a long time ago; the last couple had the audacity to make sure they kept a good chunk of her things before they called the Gestapo. 

Carefully setting the vinyl on the player, she waited as the music made it's way through the house. It was a pleasant song, one that she truly enjoyed. 

"My dad used to sing this to my mom all the time," Luka chuckled, petting Leni as she ran past them. The rabbit was happy to be downstairs, and was now playing with Edia and Fabian. 

"My grandparents would sing it to each other when Levi first sent it over," (Y/n) replied, quietly asking if she could join in on the puzzle. 

Sitting down on the floor, the three of them worked on the thousand piece puzzle as they enjoyed the music. There was only occasional bickering about which piece went where, they took a break to get something to drink, and play with the animals every now and again, but they were making good progress as they went. It wouldn't be long until it was finished.

* * *

"So, how are you kids?" Anselm asked as he set his coat on the rack.

"We're good, how about you?" (Y/n) replied, fitting some pieces together. They had less than a hundred pieces left. 

"Good. Stopped and got some sparkling cider for Lulu. You guys want some chocolate? I was able to get some before they ran out," Anselm set the bags aside as he picked up Lotti. 

Fritz came in with the mail, tossing the newspaper on the couch as he wandered to the kitchen. Leni followed him and the sound of his boots against the floor. 

"I would _love_ some," Erwin hummed. Connecting his chunk to the rest of it, they could almost see an entire ocean scene. 

The Captain dug through the bags before he set some chocolates on the table beside them. Sitting his boots aside, Anselm went to put the groceries away. 

"Eh. No noteworthy news," Luka mumbled, passing the paper.

(Y/n) hummed. She'd given it a glance this morning, but hadn't really read the papers. She was just looking for some news on Ulrich.

"Is Mike coming over?" Fritz asked, plopping onto the couch to watch their progress. 

"Nah," Erwin replied through a mouthful of the candies, "He's busy. He said he'll come by later."

"Alright, cool. He forgot some keys the last time he was here."

"Oh, he was wondering where those went," the blond replied, leaving the puzzle for the girls. 

"_Hey_," Anselm called from the kitchen, "You guys want to play badminton? Crockett or something? There's some bean bags...I dunno what you guys want to do until the others get here."

"I'm up for badminton all the time," Luka spoke up, happily fixing the final piece of the puzzle in place. "Hey, dad? Can you help me with this one?" She asked after she thanked Erwin and (Y/n) for the help. 

"Yeah, sweetheart. Just a minute."

"Dad's making tuna sandwiches with the croissants; Strammer Maxes if you don't like fish. I dunno if you guys like that kind of stuff," Fritz informed as he flipped through to the comics on the papers. 

"Fine by me," Erwin shrugged.

"Options are nice," (Y/n) mumbled as she pet the rabbit. It was far softer than she expected, but she was a bit set back when it thumped at her every time she stopped.

"Alright, I'll go ahead and finish these up, then we can find something to do," Anselm called out. 

Looking around the living room, she debated what to do. Erwin and Fritz were playing with Fabian while Luka checked over the pillow as Arlo laid in her lap. 

Wandering towards the kitchen, (Y/n) found Anselm cutting the croissants in half. How they managed to find those were a miracle, considering their relationship with the French. 

"Hey there. What's up?" He asked when he noticed her.

"I was just looking for something to do...Do you need any help?" She replied, watching Lotti on the fridge. 

Anselm thought about it for a moment. "Sure. I'm gonna help Luka with her puzzle in a minute, but that would be extremely helpful. Can you do me a favor and cut these in half? I'm gonna go get some eggs."

"...Where are you gonna get eggs from?" (Y/n) asked, washing her hands in the sink. 

"From the chickens. Speaking of which, I need to ask Augustine if he wants a hen or two. They're going to be amazingly convenient soon," He shrugged, pointed to the roost in the backyard. 

"I think he talked about them for all of a second," she replied, taking the knife for the croissants, "He's been debating it, but we don't know where to put them. Just because of the rations; We all know the depression did everyone over one way or another; _no one_ wants to go hungry again."

"I wouldn't mind giving him one or so," Anselm chuckled as he slipped out of the backdoor. 

Turning to the cutting board, (Y/n) went ahead and worked her way through the dozen. Watching the birds as they sang along to the vinyls, she hummed along to the music as well, focusing on the cutting board before her.

She finished with the the croissants soon enough, going ahead and turning to the watermelon on the counter. It was only a fourth of a watermelon, covered in some plastic wrap. Assuming it was taken out to be eaten, she started working on that as well. 

Glancing up to Erwin, he offered her a smile. Returning the gesture, she was happy to see him and his positivity. She was worried that things would be awkward again; like the last time when they almost kissed. 

It wasn't though. He made sure to respect her boundary and her in general. That was far more than any boy let alone man had ever done for her. Her mind went back to what Kenny had told her. 

(Y/n) smiled to herself; There was no way in hell she'd just let go of a guy like Erwin. She'll gladly stay by his side for as long as he lets her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was running really long so I'll have to half it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter
> 
> And yes. I did that. ;) 
> 
> Also; Some of these pets are based on animals I've had. I thought this was a sweet chapter. It was meant to end extremely differently, but I realised that wouldn't fit in this chapter, given the co n text. Next chapter, I'm excited for. We'll pick up on that soon.  
And the cockatiels are inspired by my own birds. I had a pied cockatiel named Piper; she was a sassy and sweet little thing who always wanted to cuddle, while the whiteface is inspired by mine named Jack (after Jack Skellington). He's a bit mean, but he's sweet. Leni was inspired by my rabbit, too.


	45. Nie

Lunch was nice; they'd gone out back to enjoy it together. Once they finished, it was cleaned up and the dishes were put into the sink. 

(Y/n) currently sat to the side, doing her best to keep the score. Erwin was with Fritz, doing his best to keep up while Anselm and Luka were on the other. 

She'd been playing with Erwin before, but took a break for a moment; She'd fallen right on her bottom when she tried to hit the birdy back, so she decided to take a break.

Erwin and Anselm were playing along, simply enjoying the game. Luka and Fritz, however, were _competing_ with one another. As short as the brunette was, she always hit the birds back to the other side, no matter how high it was. (Y/n) would make sure to be on her team if she played again.

Finally, Anselm won after Erwin missed the birdy. 

"Well...Good game, I guess," he mumbled, setting the racket aside.

"You too," the Captain replied, drinking from his glass, "You guys go ahead and play again. I'll sit out this time."

Luka turned to (Y/n) asking if she'd be interested in playing again; And getting awfully excited when she was given a 'sure'.

Handing her a racket, Luka let her hit the birdy first; It took a few tries, but it eventually went over the net. After that, they actually went back and forth a decent amount. 

From jumping as high as they could to hit the birdy back, to bickering about whether it was out of bounds, even falling a few times on both sides, Erwin was able to secure an even score; They were playing to ten points; If they went to twenty one, they'd probably be here for hours.

Still, when he hit it over, (Y/n) was able to make a lucky shot that Fritz left to Erwin, to which it went right over the blond's head. It stayed in bounds, leaving the girls more than excited with the outcome. 

"...I would say you guys got you asses beat, but it was close," Anselm chuckled from the patio. 

"_Only_ at the end," Luka replied, shooting Fritz a smile. 

"We had it at _first. _Don't go getting cocky," He scoffed his response, lightly tugging his sister's hair. 

"Hence the first part," She clarified, pushing his hand away.

About to berate his kids, Anselm turned to the door when he heard someone in the house. No one else was supposed to be there, so he wasn't sure who could be in there- Until he saw a familiar face walk by the window.

Augustine peeked out of the backdoor, waving as he stepped into the backyard, "Sorry, no one was answering the door, so we let ourselves in."

"It's alright," Anselm replied, quick to send one of the nosy cats back inside. 

"Hey, (Y/n)," Mike stepped out back as well, holding a folder up for her to see as he leaned over his godfather, "Come'ere real quick?"

Glancing to Erwin, she forgot about the public records. The tall brute had a knack for taking such information, and was more than ready to share what he'd found. 

Everyone seemed to be as interested as her; they all made their way inside to the living room. Sitting on the corner of the couch, she watched as Mike emptied out his small bag. 

"We had to go to the library that's closer to here; They have duplicates there. The Reich uses the one I usually go to," he said as he organized the folders. She expected only one of them, but there were three. 

Why was there three? They only needed _one_...

"Here. This one is yours...Read the ending," Mike mumbled reluctantly as he offered the record. He never seemed like the nervous type. 

Catching onto his hesitance, she didn't want to look at it now. 

Doing as she was told, (Y/n) flipped to the back page with fresh ink, letting the others look over the other pages after they made sure what order they went. 

"That was put in there about a week ago," Mike continued, scratching his head, "....Anything familiar?"

She only had to read the first paragraph. It _was_ familiar. She'd heard about this before, something she'd pushed to the back of her mind. Whether this was a joke or not, she wasn't sure. 

"...Is this real?" (Y/n) asked. She had to be sure; This could be _great_ news, if it wasn't for his demeanor. Something was wrong, and she knew it. Everyone could tell. 

He nodded, letting her read through it. 

"Is _what_ real?" Anselm asked, leaning forward where he sat as he looked between Mike and Augustine. 

Augustine stroked his beard, shifting in his seat with a sigh, "...When we talked about her taking the Adelaide girl's place, a death was brought up. Well, a _murder_. The body was technically never identified, and they didn't have a head to go with it...yeah?...well, the Reich decided that the poor girl must be (Y/n)."

The paper was set aside as everyone looked between one another, the silence seeming to last for minutes on end as they thought about the information. 

"Is that a _good_ thing?" Fritz asked, looking to Augustine and his father. He saw them as the smartest in the room; They should know. 

"In theory. I'm not sure yet... What's with the other two?" Anselm asked, crossing his legs. 

"One is Adelaide, the other is Ulrich," Mike nodded, separating the two, "(Y/n)...I don't know much about your history, but I'd recommend you look through this one. Primarily, the personal information and relatives."

Taking the one he told her to, a little thought made it's way through her mind. Something she'd never _truly_ addressed until now; The reason her parents divorced; It wasn't because of her father's mental health. 

Looking through where she was told, (Y/n)'s eyes focused on the little piece of information that confirmed that little thought. 

Setting the paper aside, she ran a hand through her hair. It wasn't exactly a surprise, but it was just...another thing on her plate.

Erwin took the paper out of curiosity. Reading it through, he found what it was. He looked to her, seeing if she already knew. She'd never mentioned such a thing.

"...What is it?" Luka asked, wishing there were more copies. 

"Well," (Y/n) shrugged, not exactly wanting to say much, "Long story short, apparently the reason it was so easy for me to take Adelaide's place is because we both look like dad."

* * *

Enjoying some of the cake, (Y/n) sat on the couch as her feet rested on Erwin's shoulder blades. He didn't seem to mind; He actually chuckled every now and again as he tried to focus on the game of chess with Mike. 

Luka sat on the arm chair, eating her own slice as she watched the television as Arlo sat in her lap. Augustine and Anselm were sitting at the table, reading over all of the papers they could. (Y/n) had already made a point of reading over Ulrich's paper; She'd never met him, and was happy to gain an extent of understanding. She'd still never go anywhere near him. 

Kenny would probably get a kick out of all of this. He admitted that while he introduced her parents, he started getting cautious of her father after a few years. 

Continuing to give Erwin his little massage, (Y/n) looked at the rabbit as it got beside her on the couch. As odd as she thought the thing was, it was better than Edia;The Siamese had tried to steal food from everyone, but went ahead and hid somewhere when she got mad at being denied. 

Stretching her legs out, the back (Y/n)'s ankles rested on his shoulders. She was a bit bored, but perfectly content with listening to the movie and bugging Erwin. 

"You're lucky your feet don't smell," He chuckled, moving his piece across the board. 

"Such a _flirt_, you are," She teased, pulling her feet back to rest on his shoulder blades once more. 

"Hey kids, what's a Canary?" Anselm asked from the table, a look on his face when Maya tried to bite his lip.

Luka offered her father a look of her own; It was safe to say they knew who she took after. "...a _bird_, I thought..."

"No, it's a female singer..." (Y/n) chuckled. That seemed to be an American thing.

"Oh, okay...Thank you."

Offering a thumbs up, (Y/n) took her plate to the kitchen once she was finished. She went ahead and took Erwin's with her. Cleaning them in the sink, she hummed to herself. 

Setting her plate to dry after she was satisfied, she turned to see those familiar eyes watching her. "What's up?"

"Nothing much; Mike just won, so I'm letting Fritz have a turn. How about you?" He asked, leaning beside her. 

Shrugging, the other plate was set aside, "Dishes."

"...What are you thinking about?" Erwin elaborated his question, fixing her hair and chuckling when she shivered. 

"I dunno, why?" 

"...You have to be thinking about _something_..."

The forks were set with the plates as she turned to him. He wanted her opinion of it all; She didn't understand why he insisted on being cryptic.

"Well," (Y/n) sighed, "I'm not sure...None of us knew there was some illegitimate kid in the family. If we did, she would have been welcomed _happily_. I already know my mom would have loved her like Levi and me..."

Holding his hand in her own, she compared the size, "It hurts to know I'll never be able to meet her. It didn't seem like she had a happy childhood...Last I heard, she didn't even have a gravestone. Now they think she's me, and she won't get a proper burial..."

"...I just don't understand why everything has to be this way," she mumbled, resting her forehead against his chest. He caught onto her silent request, wrapping his arms around her frame. 

"Yeah. I understand; At least, the best that I can...Like I've told you before, we're all here for you if things get too overwhelming," Erwin told her, nuzzling against her scalp as he pressed his lips to her crown.

"I know. Thank you," (Y/n) smiled, looking up to him with bright eyes. A grin spread across his face, resting his forehead against her's as he gave her a kiss to her nose, something she playfully gave to him. 

* * *

Erwin had gone out to warm up the car, but was disappointed to see they had a flat; On the driver's side. Taking the spare from the trunk, he got to work on the tire; Augustine's knee was acting up, and Mike would be out in a moment to help.

"Shit," Erwin mumbled, looking for the final screw as it rolled under the car. Walking around the other side of the vehicle, he kept looking for it. He could see it shining under the street light. 

Glancing around, (Y/n) stepped closer to the vehicle when she saw a car coming their way. "Do you need any help?"

"Nah, it's okay. Thanks, sweetheart," Erwin replied, sending a smile over the top of the car. Bending down, he reached for the screw.

Movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention as she stood by the tire he'd been working on. Towards the back tire, she saw something shiny; something _moving_. Stepping towards it, (Y/n) tried to get a better look. 

It was a butterfly. An Apollo butterfly, if she remembered correctly. Helping the poor thing up onto her finger, she watched it flap and display it's wings for her. A smile spread across her lips as she inspected it.

She wanted to tell Erwin, before the lights of the oncoming Volkswagen hit the shiny object on the ground. Looking to it, she found a coin. She didn't have much use for a Reichmark, but it was neat nonetheless. Reaching for it, she held the coin on display as she stood, going to show it to the blond. 

(Y/n) caught a glimpse of Mike stepping out of the house with Augustine and Anselm. Fritz was in the yard, teasing Luka, but she sent a wave to them as she peeked around the car for Erwin. Still, she saw everyone in the yard freeze for a moment.

Wondering what it was, she saw Mike and Anselm start on a run the second their expression changed, could feel her blood run cold as Augustine called for Erwin. Curious, she turned behind her to see what it was; That car had stopped, and with it, the butterfly left her fingers.

Before she could do anything, a man had grabbed (Y/n) by the waist and all but threw her into the car. The door slammed shut behind them as she was pinned to the seat, a bag being forced over her head as she kicked whoever was beside her legs.

"Come on, don't make this difficult, _sweetheart_." 

She froze. She _knew_ that voice. She'd heard it before, _somewhere_, but she wasn't sure. 

Her hands were tugged away as cold cuffs now held them together. Still, (Y/n) was kicking as hard as she could; A nice loud crack let her know she kicked the guy's head right into the window. 

"Oh, you little _bitch_," He growled, voice deep and intimidating. She didn't recognize that one, but it made no difference to her. 

She felt the consequence of her actions not long after; a fist to her face. That _pissed_ her off more than it should have; She wasn't scared of any of this, but _angry_. She'd been having a good, decent day with memories she would happily keep; Only for them to be ruined.

More than not, she was mad at _herself_. This was what she gets for thinking this would all be so easy. 

Thinking about what to do, (Y/n) was quick to grab his hand as her feet felt for his face, happy to kick his head into the window as much as she could. She may even get lucky and throw the door open so she could use him to break her fall. 

"_Fuck_\--Where's that _damn_ chloroform?" He hissed, failing to dodge the kicks to his ribs, "This bitch is putting up a fight; She's stronger than she looks."

"_Clearly_, you didn't _hit_ her right," The driver groaned as he turned the corner. (Y/n) hit her head against the door when they turned, her hair beneath her body being pulled painfully. 

She was hit again. What the _hell_? Who the _fuck_ did they think they were? She'd never been treated as horribly as _this_ before, and wasn't going to go back to being ignored and neglected, let alone abused. And she'd definitely make sure she took a bullet before they even tried laying a finger on her.

Still...That _hurt_. Holding her elbows in front of her head for defense, she cursed when they were torn away. 

Another blow landed on of her chin, one she failed to block. Almost as soon as it landed, she could have sworn she felt her brain move in her skull.

Of course, she remembered what Kenny had told her; The chin was the place to hit for a knock out. Before she could do anything, her vision went dark in the matter of a second as she tried her best to stay conscious, only to fail at that endeavor.

* * *

"Erwin- _Erwin_, _Erwin_!" 

The urgency in his father's face caught his attention. Standing to himself, he stood to see the look on (Y/n)'s face as she disappeared into a car that had stopped right beside them; He thought he'd be turning down their offer of help, but he was clearly as far from their motive as he could be. 

Panicking, he could feel his body abandoning every other thought and action that didn't involve getting her out and away from that car and into his arms.

The Volkswagen sped off as soon as his legs started moving, but that didn't stop him when he immediately started running like his life depended on it- _No_, like (_Y/n_)'s life depended on it.

He could hear others following- _panicking with him_, but he didn't have the time to see who it was- He couldn't _afford_ to see who it was.

Instead, he focused on following as quickly as he could. He'd run 5k's in seven minutes on average, so he was sure he could at least follow for as long as his body let him to see if he could get a sense of just where they were going, but part of his mind just _knew_ he wouldn't catch them. 

But he didn't care. The prospect of losing (Y/n) sent pure adrenaline through his body as he ran faster than he ever had in his life. He was sure he was breaking the world records as the homes, businesses, and just about everything else seemed to fade away in his vision. His attention watched the window at the back of the car as their distance increased.

Erwin felt like his heart stopped when he could tell that some guy was hitting her. _Hitting_ her. His anger only seemed to boil, every method of murder running through his mind as the thought of anyone putting their hands on (Y/n). 

He stopped; Whoever was hitting her, he _stopped_, and looked out the window. Right at Erwin. And _laughed_. The _fucker_ laughed.

Erwin's attention was temporarily torn away when his foot caught on something; Something, nothing, or himself. Whatever it had hit, it sent him plummeting full force against the ground. He swore he felt like his jaw had broken from the force of the impact. 

That wasn't important though- He couldn't see the Volkswagen by the time he forced his body back up, his head thick and heavy.

He lost it. He couldn't believe he _lost_ that Volkswagen. 

Quick on his feet, he ignored the voice calling for him. He went to where he _swore_ it turned, desperate to find it- to find (_Y/n_). 

He seemed to stumble when he realized what was before him. Pure anger, fear, dread, sadness- _Every_ negative emotions- those were all he felt as his heart sank in his chest, twisting painfully as he took in his surroundings.

There was a roundabout now. It had a sort of garden in the middle. But he could see the other three streets.

The car was nowhere in sight. 

Erwin didn't know where the Volkswagen had gone. There was no sign of a car, on any street. The only hint of life were the streetlights as he stood there in the middle of the street, trying to figure out which way to go. 

His mind would tell him to go one way, then the other, but _then_ there was the third, but also what if they went the_ other way_? He kept getting ready to bolt down every side street, only to turn to the other as he caught his attention. 

"Erwin."

He felt his body go rigid as the realization of everything that just happened washed over him. From seeing (Y/n) being thrown into the vehicle, to watching the rear window to see her get hit _repeatedly_, to falling and busting his chin open, to losing the car, to--

"_Erwin_, do you know where they went?!" 

He felt the hand on his shoulder as he turned to see Anselm. The captain was a bit disheveled from the run, his breathing and deep as the blond's, but he could tell they were equally concerned. 

Erwin couldn't make any sort of response as he felt his knees begin to buckle, a lump in his throat that he couldn't choke down as his eyes began to water. 

He didn't

He _didn't_ know where they went. 

He _didn't_ know what would happen to (Y/n)- He didn't know if he'd even ever _see_ her again.

Choking through his emotions as he felt the heavy, hot tears fall down his cheeks, Erwin could feel his nails digging into his palms as his legs gave out from all that running. Anselm was quick to react, catching him as he almost fell. 

"It's okay- It's _okay_...We'll _find_ her. No matter what it takes, We'll find her, and bring her _back_," Anselm tried to comfort him. He wasn't sure if he was telling that to Erwin or himself though; He didn't know the girl all too well, but they trusted one another. Anselm was happy to see she had life behind her eyes now. 

And now he wasn't sure if he'd see her again. Even then, the best he could do now was try to comfort Erwin.

Still, none of Anselm's words seemed to affect him. He knew it was foolish, but even after just a week, he didn't see his life without her.

They heard a car nearby- Sending Erwin on his feet almost immediately. He froze as soon as his father stepped out, catching on that they've lost track of the other Volkswagen. 

"I'm going to ask if I can use a telephone at the bakery and get you something to drink... Go sit in the car for right now; All we can do it wait for the SS now," Anselm spoke up after a moment of disappointment, patting Erwin on the back. 

Erwin didn't seem to want to hear it, turning to face Anselm as soon as he finished his words. 

He wanted to argue, to say they _can_ do more, wanted to find out where she went _right this moment_, but he knew the Captain was right. As much as he didn't want to admit it, there was nothing they could do. 

Erwin had to force his body to go to the car rather than searching up and down the side streets. He listened to Anselm's footsteps as he hurried to the Bakery before they locked the door, a sort of distraction for his lost thoughts.

Stopping in front of the car, Augustine had his arms on Erwin's shoulders as he inspected his son. He was hot to the touch, sweaty, his hair was a mess and there was blood seeping into his shirt.

"_Erwin_, your _chin_\- You're bleeding everywhere," He panicked, watching as Luka came out with some bandage. They had a first-aid kit in the back seat, so he asked for some alcohol to clean the gash. 

Still, the blond stayed quiet in his daze. He felt numb and empty, as if he'd failed (Y/n). Like he'd let her down. 

Because he did.

And now he may never be able to see her again, he may never be able to run his fingers through her hair, to cuddle with her on the couch, to bake with her, draw with her, ride bikes with her, read with her--

He may never be able to do _anything_ with her ever again. 

Still, the thing that sent him back to crying his eyes out was the fact that hurt him the most, the thing that hurt his heart and would damage him forever. 

The fact that Erwin never had the chance to tell (Y/n) that he loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the beginning is a bit...you know. Bland. I did my best but I really, REALLY enjoyed writing the ending. I'm excited to milk this :)
> 
> And had to add this; I'm big on symbolism, but I doubt people pay attention to that in fanfics tbh
> 
> The butterfly = resurrection, (hope), joy, New beginnings [Note that the butterfly flew away]  
The Coin = (Deception) and betrayal


	46. Bericht

It felt like they'd been waiting for hours. _Finally_, the officers appeared in front of it. Erwin had spent the past twenty minutes fighting his body from falling asleep; Augustine made a point about making sure he went to check for a concussion afterwards. 

He stood up straight, watching from his seat as Anselm was the first to the officers. He was quick to explain the situation, Mike waiting beside Erwin. He hadn't bothered with a conversation; He seemed to be a deaf man, as of now. 

Soon enough, a tug on his shirt caught his attention and brought him to the present.

"_Erwin_, come on. You saw most of it," Fritz asked, shaking the blond until he saw a hint of recognition. 

He looked to them, shrugging as he ran a hand through his hair. "What is it?"

"They want to talk to you...We've already told them our sides," Mike gently told him. There was definitely a concussion. 

Erwin didn't realize that much time had passed. "Oh...Yeah, alright."

"So. Can you tell us name and age of the missing person?" They asked; They were well aware, but needed to see if he was at least cognitive enough to be a trustworthy source. 

"Adelaide (Y/n) Aleshire. She was born on (Birthday), 1920, and is nineteen years old. She is a (H/c)[ette] with hair that reaches her hips. Beautiful (E/c) eyes. She was wearing a white overshirt and a yellow undershirt with black pants, yellow socks, and black leather flats. She has a Snowdrop ring on her left hand, and a necklace with a Snowdrop with little diamond earrings. She'd just painted her nails black to match her outfit," Erwin informed, making sure they knew he was more than reliable. On any other subject, maybe not, but when it came to (Y/n), he would be able to relay just about everything she did that day. 

"Okay, Well...Can you tell us what you were doing when she was abducted?" Asked the blond officer as he took notes. That description was helpful, the best they'd gotten compared to the others; the outfit was choppy and they hadn't mentioned nails and jewelry. 

"I was fixing a flat when the screw rolled under the car. I went to get it, and figured that when the Volkswagen stopped, someone would get out and offer to help with the flat; Next thing I know, I looked up and saw some guy throwing her into their car..."

"I followed it as far as I could, but I lost them at Klaus and Baker after I tripped, and, well," He motioned to his chin and the blood all over his shirt, "...I thought they turned right on Klaus, but I just found the roundabout. So, here we are."

Erwin shrugged, wishing he had more information. He listened to the pen against the paper, cursing to himself; He had _plenty_ of time to get the license plate number. 

"Anything else?" The other officer asked, checking over the notes, "Do you know of anyone who would be trying to kidnap her; Does she have a large sum of money? Any motive?"

"Not that I can remember, no," Erwin replied as he thought about it.

"Alright," the brunet officer nodded, looking around the bakery, "Lead us back to the where she was abducted? We'll call the station and tell them we need detectives and cameras."

"We don't have room in our car for all of us; You wouldn't mind if these boys rid with you, would you?" Anselm asked, pointing to Mike and Fritz.

"Of course. Come on," they replied, walking towards the doorway. Augustine and Anselm had made sure to leave a heafty tip to the young girls working there; They were supposed to close as they all went in, and had been worrying about the situation with them.

Anselm started the car, letting Erwin have the front seat. Luka sat behind him, while Augustine sat beside her. This was going to be a long night. 

* * *

The detectives had come by and taken pictures, asked each of them the same questions only to receive the same answers, and asked the neighbors if they'd seen anything. Only an elderly woman was the answer, saying there were two men in the front seat; One with curly hair and a bearded man, though she wasn't too sure in the lighting. 

"Look, I'm sorry, but there's not much to do now; besides making sure she's on the news and the front paper. We'll be sending officers out to look for her, but I can't promise _much_," Offered a new officer. He was an older man, and seemed like he'd rather go home and sleep. Either way, he'd been getting on Erwin's nerves for the past hour. 

"Maybe you could get off your fat ass, make an effort, do your job, and find this innocent young woman who was kidnapped and could be _dead_ by now," Erwin snapped. He'd listened to this officer complain about the time, take food from the kitchen, and even make a misogynistic comment or two about how (Y/n) should be flattered about the 'competition for her affection'. Erwin already had the officers name; he'll be stopping by the station tomorrow to make a complaint before he let himself put the guy in the hospital. Or maybe after, he wasn't sure yet.

He looked genuinely offended, clearly not used to being talked to in such a way. "Look here, _boy_, I told you, there's not much to do. How about you leave it to the people who _know_ what they're doing--"

"_You_ sure seem like you don't know _shit_," Erwin hissed, standing to face that officer.

"_Woah_\- Hey there, kiddo," Augustine was quick to intervene, serving as a barrier between them. The last thing he wanted was for husband to have to go to the station, "Erwin, you need to calm down. We're as frustrated as you are; Please. _Sit down._ You're going to the hospital as soon as they leave."

He turned to the officer, who seemed happy with the intervention, "Please, forgive him. He hit his head; We think he has a concussion--"

"SR-AB 367 was the license plate number," Luka spoke up, having come out from the restroom, "Straubing-Bogen is pretty far, so I thought it was odd when it passed."

"What was it?" The officers asked. That was odd, out of the blue, and _extremely_ helpful. 

"SR-AB 367; Sorry, I've been trying to remember, but that's it. I'm positive...And her father is Ulrich Aleshire; She told me that just yesterday, actually. It wasn't really provoked, so she may have noticed something beforehand," She replied with a hint of a stutter. It was information that definitely needed to be brought up, but they needed to be careful with it altogether. A slip, and they would all be caught in the cobwebs.

The officers looked between one another at the newly found information; A spark in interest as the house became more lively with the misdemeanors of the officers. Augustine shared a look with Mike as Anselm rested a hand on Luka's back; It was either a genius thing to say, or extremely stupid to share that information. They'd find out, but at least the officers would take this more seriously instead of leaving this case on the corner of their desk. 

The one with a highest rank spoke into his radio, informing the information of the car and (Y/n)'s relation to their most wanted. His next words told them that it was, indeed, a good idea.

"We're instituting a curfew and bringing in anyone out past the designated time; All men who meet the description. I'm sure they're sending guards out to every corner as they trace the car. If that's all the information you have, we need to get out and look ourselves."

The mention of Ulrich seemed like a good idea.

Erwin felt an ounce of relief, but the lightest ounce he'd ever felt. The more there were out there, the better. If he could be looking for her, even better, but he'd started to get dizzy now. _Really_ felt the need to vomit; His father was right, he should go to the hospital. 

Nodding, he watched as the officers hurried out to their cars. The detectives followed; They'd probably be the ones to go to the station to make the announcements. It was still early enough that people would sit down to watch a movie with their family and see the alerts. 

He'd have to wait and see. 

"Okay, you, come on. You _really_ need a doctor," Mike spoke through the silence, helping the blond to his feet. Erwin's jaw was bruised black and blue, and how he was still conscious was a mystery. 

"Well," Anselm forced a chuckle when Fritz looked to him, "Don't look at me. I'm by no means qualified anymore...Come on, I'll drive Erwin and Augustine to the hospital, I want you to stay here with Mike and your sister."

"Luka, make sure you stay inside. We don't know if they were looking for you _or_ (Y/n)," Augustine suggested, to which the Captain nodded. It was as thought that had crossed his mind as well. 

Helping Erwin to the car when he almost tripped, Mike glanced to the screw that waited on the sidewalk. So close. Maybe, if he didn't drop it--

No, he shouldn't think like that. It wasn't Erwin's fault; It was a freak accident. Sighing, he watched his friend buckle his seatbelt with minor difficulties. 

Waving then off as the car drove down the street, Mike turned to the Smith's car. Neither Augustine or Erwin would be in the mood to handle that screw-

"_What are you doing?!_" He hurried to Luka. He hadn't even realized she came out. Watching her as she stood, she sighed as she watched her hand. 

"She was showing Erwin a coin she found..."

He inspected it for a moment. It was a new coin, 1939. He remembered losing that change the other day. Taking it from her tiny hand, he lead her back to the house as Fritz called for them.

"I'll give it to him later. _You_ need to get inside, and don't sneak out like that." 

* * *

"Yeah, dad says Erwin's got a concussion," Fritz mumbled, tossing a pillow aside as he plopped onto the couch. 

Luka scoffed, letting Mike brush her wet hair, "I would have _never_ guessed. He looked like a zombie..."

"Yeah, I started getting worried back at that bakery.." Mike mumbled, setting the brush aside.

They went silent, quietly waiting for someone to be the first to talk. It was all just so..._surreal_. Just four hours ago, they were having dessert, joking around, and enjoying themselves.

Now, one of them was torn away. 

None of them really knew what to say, or what to do. They wanted to go out and help with the search parties, but the curfew was going to be in place. They were also witnesses, not to mention potential candidates for a repeat occurrence. 

"Do you think we're gonna find her?" Fritz asked as the record player died down, silence filling the room.

Mike ran a hand through her hair. Patting Luka on the back, he sat back on the couch with a sigh. 

"I'm not sure. I _hope_ so, at least...I've never seen Erwin so happy. I know he's going to be depressed until we do- _If_ we do," He replied quietly. He knew if his friend were there, he'd probably have a busted lip from that comment. 

"Hopefully we get lucky and it's just a ransom. Besides, let's be honest, her uncle is Kenny. She has to have _some_ sort of self defense under her belt..." Luka hummed her thoughts, sitting between them on the couch. 

"Yeah. Good point. Still, Erwin did say she got hit a few times. Stopped after kicking after a while. Sounds like they deliberately knocked her out...I just hope they don't do anything to her," Mike shrugged, letting Luka lean against him. 

That was a mutual agreement. 

"Oh, _fuck_\--"

"Huh?" Mike asked, heart skipping a beat.

"What if those were _human traffickers_? Do you know _what_ happens to trafficked girls?" Fritz panicked, running his hands over his face.

That did wonders to his blood pressure. To all of their blood pressure. That could have been Luka, or any of them when they think about it. Traffickers aren't exactly picky, they could get money off of anyone. 

Luka sighed, playing with Mike's hand as they thought about it. Well, they _didn't_ want to think about it. Sitting up, she stretched over her head and popped her back. 

It was half an hour past when she'd normally go to bed, and she felt exhausted. Still, she didn't feel like she had to right to voice that. Especially with what happened to (Y/n). God knows what she must be feeling...

"Can you guys come sit with me?...I don't know if I'll be able to sleep otherwise..."

"Of course," Mike replied; He'd been quietly hoping for the invite. He missed it when she would ask him to sit with her every night.

Fritz stood, wrapping his arms around Luka. She jumped a bit, expecting him to do something annoying , but he didn't. "I know I don't say this nearly enough, but I love you..Now come on, you big _baby_."

Letting her go, he pat her back. Luka shared a look with Mike; She clearly wasn't used to that. 

Making her way into her room, Luka fixed her gown as she slipped into the blankets. Fritz had taken the chair at the desk, so Mike went ahead and sat on the bed. Leni was laying in a large cat bed with Arlo, before the cat followed the sound of the brunette calling for him.

"That thing is _old_ as _dirt_," Fritz chuckled, watching the cat walk clumsily.

"He's _trying_, be nice to him," Luka replied, helping Arlo onto the bed. "Huh, Mike?"

"_Dirty_ boy," he replied, his fingers running over the coin in his hands. 

She failed to suppress her laughter. That was a pleasant sound for him. Smiling to her, Mike nudged her with his feet, "_Go to bed._ We should go ahead and get some sleep; We might be able to join a search party tomorrow."

"Yeah...That's fair. You can lay down, if you want. There's room on the bed," Luka told him. She'd probably be made to stay home, anyway. _He_ was the one who needed rest.

"Jeez, you trying to get him killed?" Fritz cut in, rubbing his shoulders as he dimmed the lamp for her. Their dad had always been the protective type. 

"...Just saying," she replied, getting comfortable as the cat cuddled into her. 

"We'll see. Go to bed," Mike shrugged, stretching his sore ankles. He'd lost track of Erwin on the run, and ended up hurting his ankles when he took the wrong turn. 

"Okay. Goodnight," Luka mumbled, holding her fleece blanket closer to her body. 

"Goo'nigh," Fritz replied through a yawn. 

"Goodnight," Mike chuckled, stretching a bit as he relaxed. Pocketing the coin, he rested against the wall as he waited for Luka to sleep. She'd always had trouble sleeping alone, and was started to get over the habit, but he was sure they were back at square one. 

Sighing, he rested his head against the wall. Where ever (Y/n) was, he hoped he could play bloodhound to look for her.

* * *

"So, do you want a brother or a sister?" Nanaba asked as she folded baby blankets. Glancing to her son, she found him 'organizing' the toys. 

"A sister. But it's alright if it's a boy; We can have a sister another time," Meiko replied with a smile, stepping over his rabbit. 

His mother chuckled, not really sure what to say. Her eyes caught her husband's, laughing with him at what they just heard. 

"I dunno, little man. Whether we have more babies or not is up to your mom," Gelgar ran a hand through Meiko's hair with a titter. 

He hummed, rocking on his feet, "Well...I heard you and mama talking, I know you two want at least _one_ girl."

"_Caught_," Nanaba nodded, setting the blanket aside as she organized the crib, "Now we'll never hear the end of that."

"Well, why does your nosy little self want a sister all of a sudden? We used to hear from sunrise to sunset about you getting a brother," Gelgar asked, lifting Meiko up to put a stuffed animal on top of the bookshelf.

"Because, (Y/n) is really nice. I want a sister that's like her," he replied as he was set on his feet, a smile on his face. 

His father looked to Nanaba for clarification. 

"Erwin's girlfriend," she replied.

He whistled, trying to not step over the rabbit, "Didn't know he was interested in dating. That's a pleasant surprise, I guess."

"Yeah, She's a sweet girl. She's watched Meiko for me, he really likes her."

"We should get together soon. It's been a while; I'd like to meet her," Gelgar nodded, fixing the bedspread. 

"I mean, everything is organized. We can invite them over tomorrow for dinner? Get a nice duck or two for everyone," Nanaba offered gently, folding yet another little blanket. She knew her husband wouldn't be home for long, but he _was_ talking about paying some visits yesterday evening. 

Gelgar thought about it for a moment, looking around the small room. They should get some new wallpaper before the baby's born. "Yeah, go ahead. We can make a day of it."

"Alright, sounds like a plan. I'll go ahead and invite everyone over tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, but here it is, nonetheless. I had a really nice scene written, but it just fit absolutely nowhere in this chapter. Maybe another time.


	47. Sorge

Laying in bed, Erwin listened to the radio after some reluctance. He'd been dismissed from the hospital about three hours ago, but the doctors were adamant on him resting; As were his father, Mike, Anselm, and just about everyone who heard what happened. 

People knew, but there were no news worth his ear. The car hadn't been traced, and (Y/n) was nowhere to be seen. 

He was alone now. Augustine had to go to work, Mike had to run over to babysit, Fritz was out on patrol, and Anselm had taken Luka to the office with him. Kenny was God knows where, and Krueger would be at the office overlooking everything that was going on.

So this is how it would be. 

Erwin's always had a fear of being all alone, but here he was. Of course, there was Motte. He'd brought the kitten up to his room to lay with him, but apparently some fly was more interesting. Of course it was. 

Letting out a sigh, he ran a hand over his face. He'd gotten a glimpse of himself in the mirror earlier; He looked _horrible_. Pale, tired, and absolutely _horrid_. It didn't help that his eyes were red from all of his tears. 

He felt pathetic. He lost track of (Y/n), got himself hurt, and now looked like a mess after he spent the entire night crying. To top it all off, he couldn't even help look for her. What kind of man was he? 

A knock echoed through the house. 

Forcing his body up, he felt like he was lugging around stones. His limbs were heavy and stiff. Keeping his blanket around his shoulders, Erwin groaned as he made his way downstairs. 

The knocking continued when he reached the bottom. Annoyed, Erwin opened it a crack as he peeked out. Familiar faces, nothing new. Leaving the door, he decided to at least make sure he was hydrated. 

Anselm put some groceries on the counter, having offered to make them dinner this morning; a nice stew he saw in (Y/n)'s little cookbook. Augustine had talked to him about having duck the other day, but he decided they should wait for such a meal. They could have a little party with fancy food when their lost bird made her way back to the nest. 

"...(Y/n) said you wanted cornets yesterday, so Luka and I picked some up for you," Mike offered to Erwin, showing him what the box held.

He shrugged, trying to decide whether or not to trust his stomach, "I thought you had to babysit.."

"I told them what was happening. They let me cancel, had the Klein's girl cover for me. Have you even eaten anything?" Mike replied. Erwin didn't smell great, but he wouldn't be able to shower until later because of the stitches. 

He shrugged again. Reaching with a shaky hand, the blond took one of the pastries, "Nothing's been staying down..."

Anselm shared a look for Mike. They were going to be joining in on a patrol, and _were_ going to ask Erwin if it was alright if he looked after Luka, but it seemed more like she'd be looking after him. 

"So...Um...I have a sort of present for you. I didn't know when to give these to you two, but now seems about right," Luka shrugged, offering a small envelope. 

"What is it?" He asked, voice finally audible. They could tell he'd been crying just by the sound of it, but they didn't really mind. 

She scratched her head, feeling a bit embarrassed by the 'gift' as Erwin opened the envelope to find six small Polaroids; One with him and (Y/n) dressed for the Luftwaffe dinner, one with her smiling, them sitting together under the tree as he slept in her lap, their kiss on the Pier, and them holding hands not long after that kiss. All of them had dates, times, and little descriptions. 

Erwin didn't have any clue that Luka had taken the pictures. Of course, she'd been photographing anyone who'd let her, but still. Such a small gesture brought tears back to his eyes. 

"I have more, technically...Those are just the best of the bunch," She mumbled, watching the floor, "I was filling up an album earlier and found them."

"I'll take what you have to offer. Thank you," Erwin replied with a croak. That's when he realized he didn't have a picture of (Y/n) just to have. One of them would definitely be going in his wallet..

"I hope this isn't too much to put on your plate, but do you mind if Luka stays here?" Mike asked, Anselm clearly taking some time to work to that. 

Erwin shrugged, tearing a piece off of the cornet, "Sure. I'll be in bed, though. Doctors were stern on me staying in bed... I can do make sure the gun is out--"

"No, go ahead and go lay down. I'll do it. It's just better if _someone_ is with her than no one," The tallest of them replied, patting Erwin on the back.

"Luka has some puzzles and stuff and will probably just play with the kitten," Anselm shrugged, "Go ahead and rest. Worst comes to worst, the gun will wake you up."

"I'll keep my door open so I can hear her downstairs. Or she can go to the office. Guest bedroom, even. I don't really care.."

"...Looney toons will be on soon...I'll probably be down here for a while. Go ahead and tell me if you need anything," Luka shrugged, picking Motte up as she went to boot up the TV. 

Erwin nodded once more, enjoying the fresh ganache on his tongue. 

"Well," Mike started, not sure not to say it. He knew Erwin wasn't going to be happy with his next words, "We should go. We're allowed to go out and join the search squads as long as we're in uniform."

The blond nodded after a disappointed sigh. He wanted nothing more than to join in, but he knew it was stupid. That was what had him so irritated with himself; Maybe if he didn't drop that _fucking_ screw, they could be on the couch and reading with one another...

"You know it's not your fault, right?" Anselm asked, seemingly reading his mind. 

"I sure _feel_ like it is..." Erwin mumbled, looking childish with his blanket and the cornet. Just yesterday he was thinking about taking her on a fancy date.

Now, that _wasn't_ happening. 

"It was a freak accident. Don't beat yourself up on it...And expect Kenny to be over. I don't think he'd be very excited about this," Mike offered, giving the blond a half hug with a pat on the back. 

"Oh _shit_. You're not helping."

"No- _No_, it's okay. Krueger told Kenny everything. He's mad, but not at you. He's gonna go out and talk to every criminal he knows for some sort of information. He's gonna be here for dinner though, so...You know. There's your heads up," Anselm shrugged, making sure Erwin knew he _wouldn't_ be seeing God tonight. 

He hummed, halfway done with the pastry. Taking the parchment paper, he put it back over the chocolate as the corner went in the box. His stomach was done with that. 

"Yeah...And Levi heard the news- _Jeez_, I heard him from the next room over," Mike sighed, scratching his temple. 

"So, while _one_ isn't planning to gut me, the _other_ one is?" Erwin groaned, his face resting in his hands. He already felt bad enough, he really didn't need salt to rub it in. 

"He was panicked, not angry. Like I said, everything was explained, they're not mad at you," Anselm continued with a sigh. He wasn't sure what to say; _Clearly_, they couldn't convince him that his hands were clean," Besides. She knows the address. You should stay here in case she makes her way home."

Erwin nodded, his hands running through his hair. His head started hurting again. Looking to his glass of ice water, he mouthed as much as he could before he rubbed his head. 

The thought of her turning up was a little hope in his heart, but he knew he shouldn't get optimistic with his luck. He still appreciated their efforts...

"Go lay down. We should go...We'll tell you if anything happens and be right back to pick you up," Mike told him gently, patting him on the back once again. Glancing to the clock, he sighed as he left Erwin's side. 

He had followed them to the door, watching as Luka gave her father a hug. She gave one to Mike with a hint of reluctance, but Erwin didn't really care. He really just wanted to go cry in bed again, if he were to be honest.

Watching them as they left, Erwin locked the door behind them. Looking back to Luka, she nervously waited for a sort of cue. She's never been in a situation like this. 

"The other doors and windows are locked...Go ahead and do as you want, as long as it's appropriate, you know? Wake me up if you need anything," He shrugged, holding his blanket close as he turned to the stairs. 

"Alright. Thank you. If you need anything, just tell me," Luka replied, rocking on her heels as she watched him go upstairs. 

Met by silence, she sighed as she looked around.

Looking to the kitten in her arms, she set him on the ground as her feet patted to the couch, jumping around a bit when Motte attacked her socks. Giggling to herself, she sat on the couch as her puzzle was set on the coffee table. 

Sighing to herself, she looked to the kitten as he watched her. He seemed to notice something was off, and seemed to be looking for (Y/n) when they arrived. It was a bit sad.

"I know..." Luka mumbled, scratching his head.

* * *

Gelgar ran a hand through his hair, sighing as he thought about his next move. Meiko had been crying all morning, refusing to go to school when he learned about what happened to (Y/n). 

Nanaba was leaning over the other side of the counter, rubbing her stomach as she tried to think about it as well. They tried _everything _they could think of; From offering his favorite candies, to going to the zoo, to even the cinemas. Nothing was calming him. 

Now they were at his grandparent's house, hoping they could figure _something_ out. His cousins were trying to help as well, but Meiko was as upset as can be. 

Looking to the door when it opened, Mike stepped through the doorway. Noticing that everyone in the living room, he waved to them as he passed.

"Oh...well, Hi. I'm here for my uniform. This is Anselm; he's a Captain in the army and my girlfriend's dad. We're going out to join a search party," He told them, hurrying up the stairs to his room. 

"Wait-_What_?" Gelgar asked, looking between the others, "When'd he get a girlfriend?"

"None of us knew..." Mike's father replied, his attention temporarily taken away from his grandchild as he curiously looked between everyone.

Anselm licked his gums; That had gotten under his skin. He didn't see any reason for that to be kept a secret--

"I was planning on bringing her over tomorrow with Anselm's permission, but now we have _this_ going on. Nothing personal, but you can all meet her once we find Erwin's girl," Mike called from his room, leaning over the balcony as he unbuttoned his shirt. 

That got Meiko's attention; He immediately got up to ask if he could go along. Anselm had to stifle his laughter, but a gentle smile crossed his lips. He missed when his kids were that little. 

"Sorry, buddy, but they'll send you right home. They're only letting soldiers go out," Anselm hummed, hands in his pocket as eyes went to him. 

The little boy looked like he'd just been _spat_ on. "Why not?! Please! I wanna help!"

Anselm thought about it, feeling a bit bad. Meiko had gone right back to crying, tears streaming down his face as he tried to fake being bigger than he was. 

Sighing, the Captain bit his lip. Taking out a little note from his coat pocket. He took a pen as well, walking to the counter as he wrote the information on the first card down on the second. 

Finishing with his writing, Anselm set it aside to let the ink dry. Looking to the little boy and his family, he pat Meiko on the shoulder. 

"If you'd like to help, Go ahead and write that down on these little cards," The captain told him, handing over ever piece of papers. There was easily a hundred of them, "If your mama says yes, Go ahead and pass them out to whoever you can. This is some basic information about (Y/n) and everything she was wearing, as well as who to call if anyone sees her."

Looking over Meiko's shoulder, he found Mike adjusting his cap with his coat on his arm, "You ready?" 

"Yeah, let's go," he replied, kissing his mother goodbye. Turning back to his family before he slipped out of the door, he called to them, "Sorry, that was blunt. I'll have dinner with you all when I'm free. I love you all, goodbye."

Closing the door behind him, Mike hurried to the car with Anselm. Getting in just as he drove off, he fidgeted in the seat as he tried to get his long legs to fit. 

"If you want them to meet Luka, go ahead and let them know they're invited over once we figure this all out and beat the living fuck out of whoever took her," The captain replied as they stopped at a sign. 

"Alright, I will," Mike muttered, watching the crowd that crossed the street. One of them caught his attention in particular; He couldn't see the man's face from beneath the umbrella, but he was tall. _Abnormally_ tall. 

"Look at that," he chuckled, pointing out the giant in the crowd. He stuck out like a sore thumb. 

Anselm thought it odd. Mike was as tall as he was, but other than him, the Captain had never seen anyone with that kind of height. It was uncommon.

Turning right, he kept thinking about it. Something about that man just stuck with him. 

"We're headed to the station, right?" Mike asked, finally comfortable in his seat. 

"Yeah. We seem to be making good time."

It was quiet for a moment. 

"So...do you think we're gonna find her?" 

Anselm didn't seem to hear him. Thinking about it, he sighed as he bit his lip. "Well...All we can do is wait and see..."

* * *

Augustine sat at his desk, watching the clock as he gave an exam. This was all he had planned for today, but he would much rather be home. 

(Y/n) was all his students wanted to talk about. Of course, the news referred to her as Adelaide, and mentioned she went by (Y/n) ' as a nickname.' That stirred up their rumors, but were quickly dismissed when he said she was announced dead. 

_Then_ they started talking about how she must be related to (Y/n); At least a cousin. They were so close to the truth, they had no idea. Still, it was painful to hear. Augustine was able to dismiss their conversation when he said that he was a witness. 

That did nothing to calm their questions. He'd told them that she was his son's girlfriend, but that was about it. He gave them the test not long after. 

His eyes found the picture on his desk. There were one of Erwin when he was a baby, one of him as a child, one of him and Erwin, and now one of the two of them and (Y/n). 

Sighing to himself, Augustine fixed his glasses on his nose. Looking to the window, he found the rain tapping against it. The clouds were dark, threatening even. Ironic. It matched his mood. 

One of the students stood; It was Hans. He was a bright boy, but...'_dedicated_' to his country. His anti-Semitism really got on Augustine's nerves sometimes. 

Taking the paper and setting it aside, Augustine continued to watch nothing. He could feel the boy's eyes on him, quietly annoyed. He really didn't want to interact with anyone today.

"Professor...May I ask you a question or two?" 

"Go ahead," He mumbled, tapping his fingers on the desk. 

Hans thought about how to to phrase it. Shifting on his feet, he adjusted his shirt. 

"What did you think of Kristallnacht? Were you apart of it? My dad was talking about it yesterday..."

That got the class' attention. Oh boy. If he remembered correctly, that was last November. Augustine had a Jewish friend who was killed during it; The poor man didn't even get a funeral. It infuriated him, actually. The only reason he didn't say anything was because he has a child he wants to be there for. 

"I didn't think much of it, to be honest. My son was visiting back from his deployment; Got a break to come home. We spent the last week of October and first half of November together over in Hamburg visiting family," Augustine shrugged. He remembered (Y/n) said she was living right above one of the stores that got desecrated at that time; She said it was actually terrifying, given that she was home alone and locked in a crawlspace. 

Hans nodded, playing with his suspenders as other students began passing their tests in. 

"Is there anything else?" Augustine asked, watching his student. 

Hans shrugged, debating whether or not he wanted to ask. They were in the middle of the exam; He should use his manners. Still, his professor was one of the smartest men he'd ever met and he was hoping to get answers _not_ from his biased family.

"Go ahead. I need to leave as soon as class is over, I'm not staying late today," The professor replied, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he cleaned his glasses. 

"Why is Ulrich Aleshire such a big deal? With the Adelaide girl, how they set a curfew because they think it was him? I've never heard of him before..."

The students now stopped writing. They were young, some as fresh as sixteen. If he remembered right, it's been twelve years since he last got out; Had been playing the system to avoid execution as of yet. 

"Isn't he the cult guy?" One of the girls asked, igniting whispers around the classroom. 

"No, he's the murderer.." Another replied across the room. 

"I thought he only did arson..." 

"_My_ dad said he was just some troubled soldi--"

"Look, guys, please. The tests are still out. Please, no conversations. And, _well._ All of those are technically true. He wasn't a cult though, he just...Personally? I think the man is schizophrenic. He's a Great War Veteran who is a victim of his mental illness and has given into his delusions," Augustine sighed, scratching his head. He had plenty of old friends who had fallen victim of mental illness, himself included, so he hoped to clear the ignorance on the topic.

"But, yes. He's a murderer. They're looking for him, and found out he had a daughter within reach, so they're trying to find him and make sure she's safe."

"...What's he gonna do to her?" Hans asked with curiosity, instantly regretting it. He had a bad habit of talking before thinking.

The classroom was silent. Atmosphere was thick as lead, and they felt like they would be able to hear a pin drop. Looking between one another, the students went back to working on their exams.

"I...I don't know...I'm trying to stay away from the pessimistic thoughts. I just hope she comes back...She's an intelligent girl though. I have a feeling she'll be alright," Augustine hummed, chin resting on his palm after a sigh. 

Glancing to the clock, he nodded to himself, "There's twenty minutes left. I can give you twenty minutes at the beginning of class tomorrow, but please try to finish if you can."

Watching as Hans nodded and walked to his seat, Augustine was happy to see that everyone had gone back to their tests. Some were passing them in, while others would have to work on them tomorrow. 

His gaze focused on the window once more. If he were to be honest, he wasn't really sure what would happen to (Y/n). Usually, his intuition always seemed to be in his favor. 

But he wasn't sure about anything right now. He genuinely didn't know what to expect of any of this. Sighing to himself, Augustine did his best to ignore all of the negative thoughts as the clock ticked on. 

* * *

Kenny paced around the house. Katrina had taken the kids to school gone to work, so he was allowed to be out. She knew about him, but the kids were kept in the dark. 

He just needed to get the pent up energy out. There were too many SS out. He wouldn't be able to slip past them; He _could_ try, but Krueger had told him that it was an idiotic idea. 

Still, he _was_ thinking about it. 

His main worry was that giant of a maniac. Kenny hadn't been able to find Ulrich anywhere; No one had seen him. 

Figures. Him and Kenny used to sneak out all over town when they were teenagers. 

Groaning to himself, he watched as the General adjusted his coat. Offering him the umbrella, he quietly hummed, "Do me a favor; Let me beat the life out of the fuckers who took her."

"The Führer has already labeled them traitors; They'll be publicly executed...But now they know the relations. I can't promise she'll be safe afterwards..."

"We knew he had an affair; He regretted it all the way through the divorce...but none of us knew some kid came from it. Sucks, though. Kuchel would have happily adopted that baby in a heartbeat," Kenny replied, popping his back. The thought of that illegitimate child hurt a bit; They weren't related, but he wished he'd met the girl as well.

"Well, just be happy none of your family is mentioned in her record. They're not throwing her into the camps; I heard they'll be making her pledge her faith to the Führer and the Reich. Let's hope she'll do it...Of course, that was just the talk. Don't take my word to heart," Krueger replied quietly.

"You want a ride to the Smith's?" He offered glancing outside, "From what I heard, it'll just be Erwin and Anselm's little girl."

"Yeah, I wanna ask him about what happened-- And hold on, how old is that kid?" Kenny asked, happily following out to the car. 

"Anselm said Erwin's looks like a Jewish man being forced from his home. He's pretty roughed up...And I'm not sure. Same age as (Y/n), I thought. I don't know...I know they're grown, but I still see them as kids sometimes," Krueger shrugged, offering a smoke.

"Yeah...Me too. We may as well get going," Kenny sighed, hoping Erwin would be alright enough for some sort of conversation. Buckling his seatbelt, he was grateful for the lighter.

* * *

Farlan watched Levi in his panic, running his hands through the little girl's hair. His husband had already had two panic attacks. It hurt as much as it could. Listening to the phone call, he'd already called four different airports to see if they could send him to Germany. Of course, he was asking for France. If they heard he was going to Berlin, he'd come home to their apartment bugged.

"Paris is perfectly fine by me. There's a family emergency, I just really need to get home to my family," Levi hurried, running a hand through his hair. 

"...Is there anything faster?"

"Okay. Two days? Please, the earlier the better..." He looked at the clock, cursing to himself. 

"_Language_," Farlan told him, offering the girl a smile when she giggled.

"Sorry," He told them, glancing over his shoulder, "Huh? Yes, I'm still here...Noon?..Okay, I'm on my way. Thank you- _Yes_. _Thank you_, have a good day," Levi hummed, hanging up the telephone. 

Sighing to himself, Levi was quick to Farlan's side as they exchange kiss, "I need to go. There's an airport two hours from here that's offering a flight...Goodbye. I love you, stay safe."

"You too. Don't do anything dumb. I love you, I hope you find her," Farlan replied with a hint of disappointment. They had planned to go and meet (Y/n) as a family, but Levi was firm on them staying in the states. 

"As for _you_," Levi teased, picking up their daughter as he held her close, "_You_ do me a favor and behave for daddy, okay?"

"Okay, Papa," Isabel replied, happily hugging Levi with a giggle. She didn't seem to understand what was really happening.

"Okay. I'll be back as soon as I can...Hopefully I can be back for your ballet recital..."

"You better!" She whined, "You _promised_!"

"I know, I know, sweetheart. Something can up, and I _really_ need to check on my baby sister. She might be hurt," Levi replied. Sighing, he felt really bad, but she'd have more recitals. He may not be able to see his sister again. He didn't want to admit it, but (Y/n) was far more important right now.

Setting Isabel back down, Levi sighed once again as he looked between her and Farlan. Nodding for a second, he checked the clock again. He'd be there at about ten if he were lucky...

Grabbing his luggage he'd prepared earlier, he hurried to the door. "Alright, goodbye you two. Behave, and I'll call when I get to the airport and any chance I get."

"Goodbye...Good luck. I hope she's alright..." Farlan replied, fixing Levi's shirt and giving him the coat he'd forgotten in the room. 

"Bye, Papa," Isabel mumbled, holding onto Levi's leg, "Make sure you come back in time!"

"I'll try, sweetheart, I promise I'll try. Be good. I _really_ gotta go," he replied, running his hands through her hair. 

"And you have a good week...Hopefully I won't be gone long and she shows up before I get there... Goodbye, you two. I love the both of you," Levi made sure they knew as he slipped out of the door. They watched as he barely caught the elevator, waving to him as the doors closed behind him. 

Sighing to himself, he checked his watch for the time. Straightening his posture, he stood away from the other two people there. 

He'd have to call a taxi so that Farlan can get around, but that was alright. Just as long as he'd be able to get to Berlin as soon as possible. He knew how he'd be able to slip into Germany; They claimed intelligence, but were as far from it as can be.

Soon enough, Levi was hurrying through the lobby towards the door. He was able to flag down a taxi as soon as he exited, and was quick to offer a good hundred dollars if the driver hurried to the desired airport; to which he happily obliged. 

Settling into the seat, Levi got comfortable. It'd be a long car ride, and an even longer flight.


	48. Von ganzem Herzen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *see notes at end for a certain conversation. You'll understand which one

(Y/n) woke up to a dark and dingy basement. Her head was pounding, and her stomach quickly made her hurry to the bucket nearby. 

She felt _horrible_, to say the least. Retreating back to the corner, her body was practically limp as she did her best to stay awake. Cringing from an uncomfortable bit of weight on her shoulder, she found some rag. 

She could smell it from where she laid. It was odd, like ether. It was a bit sweet, but absolutely repugnant. Licking her finger, (Y/n) found it was a bit sweet. 

Chloroform, if she remembered correctly. It's been a while since Kenny told her about that kind of stuff.

Groaning, she took in her surroundings as her mind processed just what happened. It looked like any normal basement; Shelves with boxes, holiday decorations, tools, etc. 

Looking beside her, there was a washer. The shiny chain on the pipe sticking out of the wall caught her attention; It led right to her ankle. 

There was a staircase in the corner. She found it as she heard voices overheard.

Yelling to be exact. 

Licking her dry lips, (Y/n) gave the chain on her ankle a good tug. It was secure, much to her disappointment. 

She could hear a woman joining the argument now. They were speaking Czech..._Nice_. She only knew German, English, and some French. All she could do was hope they'd forget about her for the night. 

She tested the length of the chain, looking towards the workbench; There was a window above it. It was closed, but it was still easily about 10 or 15 Celsius. She felt like she was freezing. 

Now she could hear a baby. Her heart sank; The poor thing sounded _terrified_, but the argument did die down. From the tone, (Y/n) guessed the infant was a girl. 

Deciding to test her luck, she slid across the ground to the bench. It gave about two feet away, forcing her to reach on her stomach. 

It still wasn't enough. 

She risked it, standing a bit as her fingers ghosted over some sort of handle. It was just out of reach; She couldn't see what it was, but she was hoping for a pair of bolt cutters. 

Footsteps crossed the room upstairs, approaching the area the stairs were in. Panicking, (Y/n) forced the tension on the chain as she took the handle and retreated to the corner. 

She managed to get a hammer. _Convenient_, but what was she going to do with a _hammer_? 

Still, the basement door unlocked; The tool was tucked behind the washer. She slung the rag back over her chest as she checked herself over quickly.

Her belt was on the same loop she put it on. Nothing _felt_ sore, or out of place in general. Still...That didn't mean anything. She'd have to go to the hospital after this anyways- assuming she'd be walking away from this- and would ask for an examination then. 

Sitting back in the corner, (Y/n) quietly groaned. Her neck was stiff from the position, and her back ached from the concrete. In general, everything was sore.

Pretending to still be unconscious, she focused on making sure her breath was even. She listened to the creaking as she door came in. 

"Ještě není vzhůru?" 

That was the one who was driving. The stairs creaked beneath his weight, telling her his position as the light from upstairs shone in her eyes. 

"Ne, myslím, že to nebere dobře..." 

And that one was the one who dragged her into the car. It really took a ton to not get that hammer and beat them...But that was an idiotic idea. There were three of them, after all.

"Tak ten hadr odnášíme. Nemůžeme riskovat, že o to přijdeme. Už vím, že se šéfovi bude líbit."

"Dobře, dobře. Doufejme, že se nakonec probudí."

One of them approached her, blocking the light from her face. Panic filled her body as she felt fingertips on the rag. It was taken away, but he still sat there, watching her. 

She felt a finger below her nose, but (Y/n) didn't let her breathing waver. Her body wanted nothing but to _bolt_, climb out the window, and run as _far_ as she could- But she kept still.

They let out a sigh of relief; She guessed they were checking whether or not she was still alive. Had it really been _that_ much time already? No, she remembered that chloroform has the potential to kill, if it's too much.

It felt like hours as she felt their eyes burning into the back of her head. Her heart was racing, hoping they wouldn't check her heartbeat. 

"Dobře. Co. Jdeme. Jsem unavená."

They left. 

She listened as the stairs creaked, the door closed and locked and the footsteps overhead. 

That was..._blunt_. And odd.. Wait, they hadn't bound her hands.

That's when she realized they didn't find her a threat. Cursing to herself, (Y/n) looked around the darkness once more.

There was a clock. A little, tiny one on top of the dryer on a shelf. It read five forty eight in the morning. It was fancy, too. Even gave her the date. It was the twe-

It was the _twelfth_. 

She's been out conscious for _well_ over a day. 

Sighing, (Y/n) sat back down. She didn't know what to do...There wasn't really much _to_ do.

Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_. (Y/n) pulled on her own hair when her hands ran through it. _What the fuck? _

It took everything in her to not have a mental breakdown right there and tear the room apart like a toddler.

No. As tempting as wrecking this place was, she needed to stay quiet. 

Still...Why? _Why_ her? She didn't understand why it was always her. _Always_. 

Choking down a sob, she bit her quivering lip as the hot tears escaped her eyes. All she did, _all she wanted_, was to give Erwin company while he fixed that tire after he joked about being creeped by the dark and empty street. That was all. 

It was just an innocent little act of intimacy. Something sweet, something they could remember down the road. Stories to tell in the future when she gave him a coin they'd have kept in a sort of case. 

But that seemed to be too much to ask for. Now, here she was, _god_ knows where.

Sighing through her tears, (Y/n) jumped when lightning lit up the basement. The house seemed to shake above her. 

The baby started crying again, spurring on more yelling as a woman defended the child. 

She felt bad. Jeez...She wanted to bring that baby with her, assuming she could get out. The woman, too. They deserved better than that. If those guys treated her like that, she could only guess what the lady goes through on a daily basis.

Holding her knees close to her chest, (Y/n) sighed. Glancing to the hammer, she decided to let it be for now. Besides, no point anyway. They weren't asleep yet...The lightning and thunder _could_ be a cover, though. 

Sighing, she figured it would be better to wait and think about every problem that could come with every action she took. Hell, she didn't even know if they were still in Berlin. 

Groaning to herself, she rested her chin against her knees. It was a bit sore, but she could only assume she had a decent bruise on her chin. Her right cheek was absolutely throbbing. 

She made a mental note that whoever threw the hit was left handed; That wasn't very common. 

Still, all she could do was wait and think. There wasn't much to do...It wasn't as though she had a choice, anyways...Pretending to be asleep, seemed to work. Worst comes to worst, they seemed to buy the act the first time. May as well try the next. That, or bash them with the hammer and hope they have a gun she can take.

* * *

Erwin hadn't slept well. 

The storm woke him up not long ago. He'd gone ahead and warmed up the stew from yesterday. It was a recipe (Y/n) made up when she was about three and they didn't have any cornstarch to thicken it, so it had graham crackers, instead.

As odd as it was, Erwin truly did enjoy it. It was far better than he expected...It was sweet and warm, yet subtle enough to go unnoticed. One would just assume it was vanilla and brown sugar.

Mixing the mashed potatoes with the stew, he mouthed another bite. It was the first actual meal he'd been able to keep down since Tuesday. 

Still, all he could think about was (Y/n) as he sat at his desk. The pictures were lined across it; He didn't have frames yet. He found the rain against the window, watching the lightning. 

Checking the time, he groaned to himself. It was five forty three in the morning.

Peeking over his shoulder, he found Motte creaking the door open. The kitten only looked at him, fluffed up his fur, then ran down the hall.

Erwin chuckled a little, listening to the bell running down the wall. Setting the hot bowl aside, he stood. Stepping across the cold floor, he opened the door to peek out the dark hallway. 

Motte's little eyes found him. Walking down the hall, he picked up the kitten as he turned back to his room. 

"Good morning. Did you sleep alright?" Augustine asked gently, adjusting his belt. 

Erwin shrugged, petting the kitten as he purred. "Good morning...And no, not very. I got probably _two_ hours... How about you?"

His father nodded, watching the ground with some reluctance. "Alright. A _bit_ upset, to be honest...I had a dream about (Y/n) showing back up...I thought it was real for a moment."

Nodding, Erwin bit his lip with a quiet chuckle, "Yeah...I had one where she was just sitting at my desk and looking out my window. Can say I was _more_ than disappointed to wake up and find she wasn't there..."

Augustine nodded. They seemed to be on the same page. Hopefully she could come back to them, and she'd be able to fill that void again...The one that's been there for over two decades...

He didn't want to voice it; _Neither_ of them did, but they knew it's already been too long. The detectives didn't say it outright, but they were more than likely looking for a body now. It's been thirty two hours, give or take. 

Whatever they wanted to do to her, it was already done. 

Erwin choked at the thought, the tears back in his eyes. This was where some dumb little joke came into play. Maybe if he'd kept his _damn_ mouth shut, Mike would have been the one to come out with him. No one would mess with Aryans, not under the Reich. The Volkswagen would have kept going and none of the would have happened--

"Hey," His father hummed, noticing his distress, "...I know...It's alright. _Everything_ will be alright."

In all honesty, Augustine didn't know which of them he was talking to. He'd lost Adelaide, Emilia, and now, _just_ as things seemed to be _so_ much better than before, now that he'd been able to have company while Erwin was away; Now that things _finally_ seem to have become their new normal;,(Y/n) could possibly never be seen again. By them, at least. 

Sighing, Augustine wrapped his arms around Erwin, doing his best to comfort his child. As much as he pretended otherwise, he was always a sensitive little boy; Nothing's really changed. 

Well, now it definitely will. 

The event brought a sort of trauma on them all.

He saw everything, had to watch as such a sweet soul was torn away. Augustine couldn't even do anything; Running just hasn't worked for him, his knee almost gives out.

Erwin was right there; Augustine could only _guess_ at how he felt about this. He heard the innocent little joke. He knew it must be tearing at the blond's very being.

And then there was (Y/n). 

Augustine _didn't_ want to think about what she could be going through right now. What she may have already been through. What could have happened to her by now...

It was happening again. 

He hadn't felt this horrible since Adelaide had left him. It hurt just as much; He could feel those intrusive thoughts tearing at his heart the more he thought about it...

His heart--

That _wasn't_ normal.

"Erwin," Augustine panicked, realizing what was happening as he felt his knees buckle. No, no, _no_\- This _can't_ be happening. _Especially_ right now. 

Erwin eased his father to the ground, unsure of what was going on. His heart was pounding as fast as can be, abandoning Motte to the side. 

"_Dad_\- Dad, _please_, not now. Not _this_, please," Erwin didn't even try to hold back the tears. This was too much. Of all the things to happen, this just couldn't be one of them.

The door opened downstairs, catching his thought temporarily. 

Glancing over the banister, the blond's eyes found Mike's. He'd invited himself in with Anselm, setting a sleeping Luka on the couch. He had his rougish smirk, clearly about to make a joke before he realized something was wrong. _Terribly_ wrong. 

Mike hurried up the stairs almost immediately, ignoring the pain that shot through his calf when it slammed right at the top. He found Augustine leaning against the wall, holding chest as he tested his left arm. 

Anselm had followed up as well, quick in an effort to aid. Luka was standing beside the stairs, not sure what to do after she was awoken by Mike's ruckus.

Noticing her distress, her father pointed her to the office, pointing to the telephone, "Call an ambulance, he's having a heart attack."

All the while, Augustine couldn't help but force a half-hearted chuckle. It was ironic, really. He'd been stressed as can be lately, but considered himself in good health. Hell, his doctor _said_ so at his last checkup. That was before they left for Hamburg. 

He turned to Erwin, brushing away his tears. He'd had a heart attack before; A minor one about ten years ago. It wasn't _that_ bad, but there was something wrong. _Very_ wrong. He could tell. 

He was sure they all knew.

"I love you," Augustine mumbled, forcing his body to breath. It was reluctant; His chest felt stuffed and tight. Like his lungs were swollen and forcing his heart against his ribcage. 

Still, that was all he wanted to say; To _make sure_ the boys heard it. He made sure Mike knew it was meant for him, as well. He'd watched both of them grow up together, after all. 

Augustine missed it when they were babies. They were so sweet, inseparable even. Resting his head against the wall, Augustine shifted for comfort as he thought about them. He wished he could find a comfortable position, but that wouldn't be available. His head was stuffy, thick and heavy. He didn't think he'd be awake much longer...He felt so tired...

Licking his lips, he took a deep breath in an effort to stay conscious. Running a hand through Erwin's hair, his sobbing seemed to be the only thing he could hear. Mike was crying, too, but he was quieter. Neither knew what to do, simply mumbling about the ambulance and yelling at one another about what to do. 

"Here, take this," Anselm hurried, clumsily opening a bottle of aspirin with shaking fingers. They'd woken up early to go downtown, but he was happy they came by. They almost didn't. With the state Erwin was in, he may have been too terrified to leave his father's side to phone an ambulance.

"Thank you," Augustine choked, resorting to laying down on the floor. Erwin let him use his leg as a pillow, essentially begging his father to tell him this was some sick joke; And he'd be forgiven if it was.

That hurt. It really hurt. This was one of his biggest fears, after all. Ever since he was a baby.

"I want you to go ahead and find (Y/n). Keep her safe until the war is over, take her to Paris, and give her your mother's ring. Alright? Go ahead...It's alright. It'll be alright..Everything will be alright," he hummed in his effort to comfort his son. This was his child- _his baby, _after all. It hurt more to see him in such a state than his heart attack did. 

"I love you, with all of my heart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A: She's not awake yet?  
B: No, I guess she's not taking it well...  
A: Well, take the rag away. We can't risk losing this one. I already know boss' gonna like her.  
B: Alright, alright. Let's hope she ends up waking up.  
A, after getting bored of her sleeping: Alright. Whatever. Let's go. I'm tired.
> 
> Sorry!! This one took longer than I wanted it to. My WiFi was out for the day, and my tablet just wasn't having it. Hopefully it won't happen again, because I'm really loving working on this story right now. It's gonna suck when Quarantine is over.
> 
> And I'll be honest, I wanted to dump a ton into this chapter so that the even 50 can be reserved for the goodies (because I want that even 5), but this chapter felt complete with these scenes. I felt like anything else would have ruined it. Oh well, we'll figure it out. Debating how long to drag this out.


	49. Wenn nur

Let's see...

Probably the most traumatic things to ever happen to him, most manageable to least, could probably be when his father had his first heart attack, the first time seeing a Jewish man being murdered in front of him, and having to jump out of his plane at 400 meters with his parachute barely working. 

He wasn't sure which affected him the most, though; Watching (Y/n) being kidnapped, or having to watch the paramedics use a defibrillator on his father when they couldn't find a pulse. 

Erwin didn't think he had any moisture left in his body; Whatever water was left was leaving through his eyes. Anselm made him and Mike drink plenty of water, but he felt as dehydrated as could be. 

It felt like it's been _hours_; Because it has. It's already half past nine. 

He sighed, laying on the bed as Augustine brushed his hair to some sort of semblance. 

He'd recovered from cardiac arrest, and to the doctor's surprise, was conscious. Receiving oxygen, but he was in _far_ better shape than _any_ of the staff expected. 

Still, they watched the clock. They hoped for any sort of news they could get about (Y/n); There was none. It's officially been forty eight hours. 

Anselm had brought Fritz and Luka over, letting them visit and see that everything was okay; as if right now. Mike's family had come by, just as concerned about Augustine as the others.

The looked to the door when a gentle knock echoed around the room. Grisha peeked around the room, finding it full with what he could only assume was family. 

"Hello, there. I was hoping I could speak with the patient?" He asked gently, looking around the small room. 

Anselm nodded, exchanging a look with his kids as they excused themselves. Marc and Nida took their brood out, letting Augustine decide whether or not to send Mike away. He was basically his other son, won that would be hit choice. 

Grisha closed the door behind him, offering a smile to the young children in the waiting room; They were advised to keep the kids out to avoid more stressors. 

Sighing, the doctor turned to them, his voice low, "I heard the news...I hope (Y/n) is alright..."

"Me, too," Augustine chuckled lowly. He didn't mind the attention being elsewhere; If it meant he could see her in good health here and now, he'd gladly let them pull the plug. Of course, he wasn't at death's door or reliant in the machines, but that was in two cents. 

"Alright, well. In other news...Your tests are back. Everything is normal. We think it was just stress. We'll be recommending rest, and _possibly_ even therapy, if you're comfortable with that," Grisha told them, reading from his clipboard. "Therapy is just nice in general," he hummed.

"If you're doing alright and remain stable, you can go home tomorrow night or Saturday morning. We'll have you come back in for tests every weekend for a month, just so we can keep you monitored."

"Erwin's birthday is Saturday; I'd like to be out by then, if I can," Augustine shrugged, rubbing his hand over his son's back. Mike was on the other side of the bed, fidgeting with his hands. 

The doctor nodded, flipping through the papers. "Well, you're only thirty nine...That's _young_ for cardiac arrest. Do you two know CPR? Just in case? Assuming it _is_ just stress, the hope is it won't happen again, but like I said. _Just_ in case."

"Yeah...We just went over that before I went on leave," Erwin replied, popping his back.

"Yeah. Some higher up had heart problems a couple weeks ago, they made us check up on it," Mike shrugged, fixing his watch. He really didn't know what to do with his hands. 

Grisha nodded, checking over Augustine's vitals for a moment. He'd checked his heartbeat with the stethoscope and gave him fluids only an hour ago; He'll be alright until the Nurses do their routine checks.

"Well...I should go and let you have your visitors. I'll come by and check up on you once I get time. Call if you need anything," Grisha replied, checking the time. 

Thanking him for his time, Erwin watched as the doctor left. Sighing once more, he watched the floor in front of him. 

"Erwin, you should go to bed. You look more than tired..." Mike mumbled, noticing Krueger in the hall. The General stopped the rest of his family from coming back in, currently talking to Anselm. He could only see the back of his uniform, but they seemed to be talking about something important. 

"I'm _exhausted_...but I already know I won't be able to sleep, to be honest..." He replied, sharing a glance with Augustine and Mike. They were interrupted by the sound of boots against the tiles.

Knocking, Krueger swallowed his thoughts as he caught his breath. He'd clearly done some sort of running lately. 

"What is it?" Augustine asked when the silence only seemed to draw on, silently dreading his next words. 

The General took a deep breath, wishing he'd have gotten himself some water.

"We traced the car. It's in Dresden."

* * *

Washing her hands in the sink, Amaka closed the medicine cabinet as she inspected her reflection. She needed to clean her hair; She'd do that tomorrow. She didn't have that kind of time right now.

Sighing, she dried her hands on the towel. Dozing a little, she wished more than _anything_ she could just go home. She missed Libya. She should have gone with the others...

The baby started crying again. Amaka would have left long ago, if it weren't for those children. Of course, the mother got away not long ago. Left the youngest right after she was born.

The girl didn't even have a name yet. As much as she wanted to name the baby, she didn't want to get _too_ attached. As soon as she could find someone else to care for the infant, she'll be headed straight home. None of this was meant to be her problem, anyway. 

Cleaning the pacifier, she gave it back to the baby. Watching as she calmed almost immediately, Amaka groaned to herself. She was home alone now, those men having gone to get some alcohol or something. 

A thought ran through her mind. _Maybe_ if there was a distraction with their latest 'toy', she'd have an opening to get out, drop the baby off somewhere, and go. 

The payout seemed to blur every risk. She'd more than likely only have one chance, anyway. Letting out another sigh, she checked over the baby once again. Taking a slip of paper, she wrote down everything she could think of.

Hurrying to the kitchen, she found the basement door. They didn't know she had a spare key, but she did. Unlocking the door, she took a deep breath; This _better_ be worth the risk.

* * *

(Y/n) had gotten up to stretch once the house fell quiet. _Everything_ hurt. So, _so_ bad. It felt like she'd be bruised just from sitting wrong. They'd come back earlier, so she kept up that little act of hers. They seemed to panic, but just repositioned her posture. 

Peeking up, she looked over the workbench; There had to be _something_. Bolt cutters would be _perfect_, but she couldn't find it, especially with a lack of light. 

The door opened just as she realized the footsteps crossed the room above her. Before she could act, a flashlight was on her. 

Looking back to the light, (Y/n) panicked; She was _sure_ everyone had left. Had heard them leave; _Listened_ to the loud men as they went to the car and left. 

Retreating back to the corner, she waited as the light came downstairs. 

It was the woman.

She'd be relieved, but she know she shouldn't get too excited. She could be as bad as the others. _Worse_, even. 

They watched one another as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Sighing, Amaka looked around. Her gaze landed on the tools strewn about, inspecting them. 

"Where's the hammer?" Amaka asked. She watched the girl in the corner- _Adelaide_, If she remembered correctly. She was all over the radio. 

It was quiet. (Y/n) didn't want to say anything, but simply shrugged. She didn't know what to do, let alone say. Licking her lips, she feigned obliviousness. 

Amaka groaned to herself, rubbing a temple. Those idiots must have misplaced it again. That sucked; She was going to get the hammer to fix the chicken coop while she was down here. 

"I'll be honest, this _isn't_ my job. This _isn't_ my problem. This _isn't_ something I care about," She spoke her thoughts aloud, walking to the workbench; The side out of reach. Opening a drawer, she fumbled around the insides. 

"_All_ I ask," Amaka held up bolt cutters; Exactly what (Y/n) was looking for. She practically felt her heart beat out of her chest in her silent excitement. 

(Y/n) took the bolt cutters with reluctance, waiting for the catch as she held the tool to her chest. There had to be _something_; She'd probably take them, turn around, and throw them across the basement. 

"Once you get somewhere safe, give them _this_."

Receiving a piece of paper, (Y/n) watched the woman leave. They heard a car in the driveway. Their luck. 

The basement door slammed shut, locked not long after. 

Still....What was that?

This _had_ to be a test. They _must_ be waiting somewhere...Waiting outside by the window. The paper must have something stupid on it, calling her out for having such hopes of getting away. 

It didn't. It had an address, names, phone numbers... Everything...

The front door creaked opened. Realizing she may only have _one_ chance, and one only, (Y/n) turned to her ankle. 

Cutting right through the chain, she was surprised to see it _actually_ worked. Sliding the broken hoop through the rest, she decided to deal with the cuff later. 

Looking around the basement, she listened overhead. They were coming that way; towards the door. 

Deciding to say fuck it, (Y/n) took the hammer as she hurried to the work bench. Cautiously climbing on top of it, their laughter from upstairs made her clumsy in her panic. Her hands were shaking as she tried to push the window open. 

Unlocking it, she pushed harder. It wouldn't budge. It must not have been opened for a long time. Just a _little_ more force, and it'll--

(Y/n) toppled over the bench, knocking it over with all of the tools as everything went silent. Her ears were ringing as she heard the men yelling at one another, only to be silenced by a louder one. More stern and deeper than the others. 

Holding her stomach, she cringed as she stood. Ever hair on her body stuck up as she turned to the door, watching it open.

* * *

Amaka reached the sink just as the door opened. Pretending to do the dishes, she listened to their drunken yelling; Cursing when the baby started crying again. She'd _just_ gotten her to go to sleep. 

"Oi, Ama, turn on the radio, will you?" Filip asked, reeling of alcohol from across the kitchen. 

"And get the _damn_ brat?" Jakub remarked, opening a bottle of vodka as he sat at the table to prepare cards. 

"We got a new friend to join in," Adam belched, plopping onto one of the chairs, "Boss said we can _finally_ have fun with the bitch downstairs."

"Assuming she's _actually_ alive," Jakub scoffed, shuffling the cards, "He likes 'em conscious; don't get too excited."

"Yeah, maybe if some moron didn't leave the fucking chloroform on her--"

"How the hell should I have known? None of you told me otherwise!"

Deciding she didn't want to put up with them and their bickering, Amaka turned to the bedroom to calm the baby; only to be stopped by Jan. Still, the crying had stopped. 

That was a first. Usually, the baby never calms down on her own. 

"Ama, sweetheart, do me a favor and get some eggs from the coop? Custard sounds _absolutely_ wonderful right now," He smiled, patting her on the shoulder. Turning to the backyard with a quiet huff, she could see the bassinet in the bedroom. 

There was laughter behind her; They'd told a joke or something. 

Opening her mouth to say something, the room went silent as a crash from the basement echoed beneath them. Their boss stopped where he stood, peeking over his shoulder as he got the shot glasses. Waiting for one of them to own up, he watched them.

Adam, Filip, and Jakub started yelling at one another, quick to throw the blame elsewhere before Jan could decide who to skin and wring out.

He silenced them with only one word as he looked between the three of them. Then back to Amaka. He thought about it, deciding to not take it out on them. 

No, he'll take it out on the girl. 

Turning to the door, he unlocked it with skill as he peeked down into the darkness. Walking down the stairs, he could see the mess strewn about the floor. 

This was going to be a _pain_ in the _ass_ to pick up. _Especially_ the screws and nails. 

Jan found the girl kneeling on the side, holding her stomach. Good. That _better_ have hurt. Stepping onto the cold concrete, she peeked over her shoulder at him.

He could see her shaking from here. He had to fight himself from smirking; He _loved_ that fear. It always did things to him. 

"_Adelaide_, is it? _Oh_...Look at this _mess _you've made..." He mumbled, pointing to everything on the ground. 

Sighing, his gaze found her's again. She hadn't moved. Groaning to himself, he made sure his knife shone as he pulled it from his belt. 

"Come on, _sweetheart_. You have to have _some_ sort of manners, no? Apparently _not_. That's right...I'll have to teach you a _lesson_..."

There it was. _There_ was a reaction in her eyes. Wondering how far he could push this, he told someone to close the door as he approached her, leaving them alone in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be honest, we're getting to the parts that really inspired this story. I've got a few down (Augustine giving Reader some water after Erwin shows up, Reader's experience at the station, the kiss by the beach)  
It was inspired by a dream, not to mention I watched Jojo Rabbit and then wanted the Pianist again not long after. I'm really loving this story, really can't wait to bring out the next chapter. It'll probably be a longer one, I'll tell you that.


	50. Vati's Zuhause

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning; Implied/Referenced sexual assault, Violence/bloody depictions

It was dark, but the moonlight did more than enough to illuminate the room. (Y/n) swallowed in her dry mouth, looking for the hammer as her heart raced at some million miles a second. She couldn't find it, but her hair was in the way. 

"Come on, Sweety. Eyes on me," Jan mumbled, stepping over the mess. He wanted her watching him. _Only_ him.

Noticing she had quite the head of hair, he pulled it up and set her on her feet. He was pleased to listen to her hissing in paint.

She didn't see the hammer any where. She didn't grab anything, though. She meant to grab a screwdriver, or a wrench, or just _anything_ for a blunt end. 

He turned her around, letting her hair down to flow around her. He ran a hand through it, framing her face as he went. It was beautiful. She was a cute little thing, he had to admit.

She jumped when his thumb hooked under her chin, bringing her up to look at him. _There_ they were, those tears. He offered her a smile. That was what he wanted. He wanted her to know she couldn't do anything.

"So...Are you a virgin?" Jan asked, that thumb rubbing over her cheek. That soft cheek of hers...It was a shame it was bruised...

Her mind kept running, but she spat out the first response she could think of; It seemed clever enough. Surely, he wouldn't touch a woman in such a state. 

"I-I'm pregnant," (Y/n) replied, choking out her response as she held her stomach. She was holding it when he came in; hopefully he'd believe the lie. 

Jan stopped, watching her for a moment. She looked up to him. This man...He was handsome, don't get her wrong, but he just...that _look_. It was only second to the look her father had given her. 

The hit to her gut forced her empty stomach to give up what was in it as she fell to the ground. Back on the floor, she held down her groan as she watched her knees. 

That was..._wow._ She was glad it was a lie. If she was, she already knew she'd be giving nothing but tears. Still, (Y/n) realized there was a screwdriver right beside her. Wonderful; She tried to reach for--

He grabbed her hair again, forcing her to her feet as the knife pressed against her throat, that wicked look back on his face. 

"Undress."

"Huh?" She asked, the pure pain spreading through her abdomen. 

"You heard me. _Undress_. I _was_ going to be nice and gentle, but apparently you're experienced. Happy to know; You're about to get _manhandled_."

This...This can't be happening. 

No- _Come on_. She'd gotten away from this before, she can get away aga--

The cold blade was pressed harder against her neck. 

The tears were warm as they escaped her eyes. Reluctantly, she shrugged; more to herself than anything. Surely, she didn't have to do this...

"Take them off, or I'm _tearing_ them off. The choice is yours. Be good, and that head might just stay on your body when we're done."

Her blood ran cold. That-- 

"I've always thought you were a cute one, you know? That's why I liked Adelaide, but now I have _you_ here. I'll be honest, I'm probably gonna keep you for myself. You're gonna have to help with my baby girl, but I'll spoil you rotten...don't worry. I'll give you as many babies as you want..."

(Y/n) was in shock. What was she hearing? She was tired and dehydrated, everything hurt, and her head was pounding. Surely, she misheard him--

"_Come on_!" Jan shouted, happily watching as she almost jumped from her skin. He could feel his excitement in his pants, ready to finally get going as she watched the ground, "I'm _not_ going to wait all day."

Her jaw was shaking as the tears blurred her vision. Her shaky fingers grasped her at her overshirt; It was Erwin's blouse, actually. He'd let her borrow it when she couldn't find something she liked. It was the one with the Snowdrops...

Tugging it free from her pants, it was set on the side of the work bench. She jumped when his hand found her shoulder, her arms crossing as she reluctantly followed him. She didn't even know his name, yet he was going take what he wanted; Whether she wanted it or not.

He led her to the side; The corner she was in had a little wall that came out. It was a separator, of sorts. Tucked in the space between the separator and the wall, there was a table. It was empty, dusty, and old. It must be for woodworking. The chair was set aside as Jan sat down, enjoying the show. 

She was _shaking_. (Y/n) was shaking _so_ much. Choking down her sobs, she reluctantly unbuckled her her belt as it slid out of her the hoops. 

Tugging at the bottom of her shirt, she froze for a moment. Why _was_ she doing this? Why was this happening to her? She just...Fuck. She wished she didn't get scared; That way, Erwin would have been her first. 

That sob hurt, her lungs begging for air. Taking a deep breath, she reluctantly pulled her her shirt off as it was set aside. 

He whistled. Looking at her up and down, Jan let out a happy sigh at what he saw. Mainly, her bra. It was a fancy one; lacy and elegant.

"Oh, isn't this a sweet little _treat_. Look at that!" He chuckled, nodding in satisfaction, "Such a beautiful body...Come on. Let's get this going."

She had crossed her arms, covering her chest as she caught her breath. At this point, she didn't know if she was shaking from fear or the cold. 

She didn't have much of a choice, it seemed. Stepping out of her shoes, (Y/n) reluctantly unbuttoned her pants. The zipper came undone, her fingers catching on the sides of her pants as she slid them down her legs. 

She reached her ankles when light in her eyes caught her attention...

The hammer. _It was the hammer_\--

There was a ruckus upstairs, catching Jan's attention. It seemed different than their normal arguments and fights, so he up was across the room in a sort of panic. 

(Y/n) took her chance as she set her jeans aside. Standing up, she hid the hammer behind her back as she watched the floor. She'd only get one chance, and _one_ chance only. All he had to do was pin her, and there goes her virginity. 

Shaking at the thought, she felt even more warmth on her face as the tears kept coming.

The noise upstairs stopped. Jan froze halfway up the stairs. Assuming they'd dealt with whatever problem was, he groaned where he stood. He didn't care, anyway. They were wasting his time. He was too excited by the prospect of what was about to happen. 

Turning back to (Y/n), He found her in nothing but her undergarments and socks. He didn't care much for the socks, but he was eager. She could take them off later. 

Still, those panties matched her bra. Had to, with something like that. It clearly cost a pretty penny. 

He approached quietly, each step echoing in her ears. Those fingers ghosted over her arms, organizing her hair again. It was so long...He wondered if she liked hair play. 

Jan pulled on her shoulders, trading their position as he sat on the table. It creaked under his weight as he handled himself through his pants.

"_Come on_, sweetheart. _On your knees_."

She realized what he said. This was it, her only chance. Her eyes found his, those green eyes shining in his expectations. 

Sighing, her heard beat painfully. Taking a hesitant step, she let out a shaky breath as he enjoyed those tears. He made a note to bring her some water once they were done. 

Choking down yet another sob, she took a deep breath as her shoulders relaxed. Glancing up to him, she found him getting a cigarette ready as he glanced at the window. 

Her body acted before she could think, swinging will all of her force. 

The hammer cracked against his head with an audible crack. 

(Y/n) was quick to put distance between them, hissing when a nail dug into her heel. Watching, he barely seemed to react as a hand held over that temple of his. Looking to her, he seemed confused. 

He clearly hadn't expected that...

There was more ruckus upstairs, and she made the mistake of peeking over her shoulder. 

Jan had hit her, his strength now making itself perfectly clear as she stumbled backwards into one of the shelves. Some things fell beside her as she groaned; Ornaments smashed against the ground, a box spilled out some plastic eggs, while some records littered the floor beside her. 

Rubbing her cheek, (Y/n) was a bit shocked. If her cheek wasn't bruised before, it was now.

Finally looking back to him, she found him wiping blood away from his face as his shirt was abandoned to the side. 

"You _fucking_ bitch," he hissed, picking up the hammer for himself. He looked forward to this. It was going to be _so_ much more fun, now. A bit messy, but whatever. At least he knew he could do what he pleases. 

"You know.." He chuckled, watching her as she tried to stand. The bottom of her sock was bloody; That'll make this easy. 

"I've always been fascinated by gore. Snuff is my _favorite_...You have _no_ idea what actually happened to the real Adelaide; The decapitation is just the beginning," Jan smiled, spinning the hammer in his hand. 

"I still have her skull...It's in my room, nice and clean. I'm happy to know I'll be getting another to match...Do you wanna know? I have the CD..."

(Y/n) finally got into her feet, only to give out with yet another sob; The nail was still in her foot. She happened to fall at the perfect time, though.

The hammer slammed into the shelf, causing it to fall backwards with him as she jumped out of the way. She landed on her hands and knees, glass digging into her skin with a hiss. 

She didn't get back up in time, but could hear him getting back up with an array of cursing. Still, she found a wrench; It was a decent size. 

Turning to fight back, was more than surprised by the splash of warmth. A tap against the wall beside her caught her attention as a small, crushed and bloody bullet landed on the floor.

Looking back to Jan, he looked surprised as his body froze in place, the hammer echoing as it met the concrete.

She'd seen this before. 

Around Berlin, at the ghetto, at the station...just everywhere, nowadays. Lately, you can walk around anywhere and find some sort of public execution of innocent people.

This had a different reaction, though. 

Instead of fear, (Y/n) felt a wave of relief as the life left Jan's eyes. She watched as his legs gave out, falling onto the floor with a thud. 

Still shaking, she swallowed once again. Looking to the stairs, she was hoping to find someone familiar, _someone_ she knew, hoping to find _Erwin_\- But she felt her blood run colder than it ever had before as her heart stopped in her chest. 

Just the _sight_ of him made her freeze. Suddenly, the other guy didn't seem so bad; _Hell_, she was hoping he'd get _back up_ at this point. 

The last thing she wanted was to be alone with her father; _Especially_ in a condition like this.

Those eyes of his...They've been in his mind for so long. There was a hint of mischief in them; like he knew something no one else did. The smile was the same; gentle and loving. If you saw him passing on the street, one would believe he was a gentle giant who'd received good news, but _no_.

He was just some delusional psychopath. 

(Y/n)'s heart beat in her chest as he approached her. He noticed her reluctance, looking around the room as he bounced on his heels. Her clothes were strewn about, but looked to be a decent condition.

"_Quite_ the mess, we have here...I brought you some water," Ulrich offered as though _any_ of this was normal. He'd just killed a man; and the blood in his shirt seemed to say he'd done the same with the ones upstairs.

He stopped in front of her, his size as intimidating as it was when she was a child. She _wanted_ to run, but she couldn't. That nail wouldn't let her. 

He kept his gaze to her face, holding the glass out for her. He seemed disappointed when she didn't react. She felt the cold glass against her lip, the water almost spilling down her chest when her body finally moved and took the cup. 

She held it close, inspecting him. (Y/n) never got a good look at him; didn't help the first time they'd met, she woke up to him watching her sleep. Now- _Now_ she could see just how much she resembled her father. 

He stepped away, the nails and glass breaking under his weight as he gathered her clothes. "I was thinking...How about we go out for some ice cream?"

She was speechless. This man had _just_ saved her from being raped and brutally murdered, but _now_ he was offering a treat?

The baby hadn't cried at any point during that exchange, (Y/n) realized. She watched Ulrich, his hands having been washed up to the elbows. Panic spreading through her body, she tried to talk, but nothing came out. What if she said the wrong thing?

"That girl took the baby and ran...I didn't like the way those _pricks_ treated them. Sorry it took so long, I was changing the license plate on the car so we can use it...Didn't realize where you were until he yelled at you," Ulrich hummed, handing her the clothing. Glancing to her knees, he realized that she'd fallen into the glass. Couldn't bother putting the pants back on if she was going to bleed all over. 

He set her clothes on the shelf. She didn't know why, wondering if he'd decided on something else instead. She panicked when he tossed his own bloody shirt to the side. (Y/n) almost shrieked as he lifted her up, carrying her up the stairs. He clicked his tongue, just like Levi does. 

"Come on, baby girl. There's no reason to be scared. You're okay...You'll be okay," Ulrich hummed once again, his voice oddly reassuring as he set her on the kitchen counter. Still, it had no affect. She couldn't stop shaking. 

He went back to the basement, retreating into the darkness. (Y/n) looked around, hoping for a telephone in sight. There had to be something. As much as she wanted to call Augustine and Erwin, she knew that'd be stupid. They were probably out looking for her, anyway. 

Yeah, _that's_ it.

They're on their way.

They're coming for her. 

Them, and Mike. Anselm, too...He's got a way with things. If he comes along, Fritz will too. He seems to want to be just like his dad. Part of her hoped Luka would have joined in. Krueger would probably be leading them all, and Kenny would have naturally tagged along.

That's the only thing that made sense. So, she'd have to call the police station. Let them know what was happening. Let them know where to find her. 

Ulrich appeared again, whistling to himself as he set her clothes and shoes beside her. He turned to the cabinets, searching for _something_. 

(Y/n) ignored him the best that she could. Every cell in her body was telling her to get away, but her foot ached. There was no way she'd be able to get anywhere on it.

Something slammed on the counter beside her. She shrieked, jumping as she held her arms closer. She ducked into herself before she could think. Still, it was silent and the whistling had stopped. 

His warm hands were felt on her freezing forearms. He pulled her arms away, encouraging her to sit up straight with that smile. That _fucking_ smile. As authentic as the thing seemed, it just..._It was wicked. _

She felt him press his lips to her forehead, every thought leaving her arms the simple little act. He'd done the same thing to silence her crying when she woke up screaming about the boogie-man. 

"You're alright now, baby girl. I won't let anyone hurt you," Ulrich told her, inspecting her palms. Standing for a moment, he got her a other glass of water. 

He left the room, snooping around the living room. She wasn't sure what he was doing, until the music echoed through the house. Ulrich showed back up in the doorway, humming along with the record as he sat down. He gave her a blanket as he put on a clean shirt. 

(Y/n) watched him as he poured the alcohol on her hands. The cuts were superficial; The tips of each shard of glass still sticking out of her palms. 

This was him. _This_ was the man that her mother had fallen for, the one she spent her youth with. He was as gentle and loving as her mother had told her...

She couldn't get caught up in the illusion. It was only a matter of time. The other guy didn't have the chance to kill her; That may have just been a threat to keep her in line.

Ulrich, in the other hand. God knows what was going through his mind. 

He glanced up to her, offering it again. That smile of his. It was ironic. That was the look you gave to a crying child to calm them; So sweet and innocent.

The scene behind him painted a different picture. It was bloody and violent; The men having been beaten with blunt force and nearly decapitated after their throats were slit. (Y/n) had purposely kept her gaze away from them, but caught a glimpse of two on accident. 

She didn't care to see them like that, as long as she didn't end up the same way. 

Looking back down to her hands, she flinched as he started pulling out each and every shard of glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May not be the ending anyone expected (me included), but the ending we got, nonetheless.


	51. Widersprüche

(Y/n) held her knees to her chest, her body exhausted and her energy spent as she waited in the passenger seat. She knew she must be looking _horrible_. Her cheek ached, her foot was burning, she had a migraine, her stomach really hurt from that fall and being sucker-punched, and her eyelids were as heavy as can be.

Overall, she just felt dirty. Part of it was that guy touching her, but she hadn't showered in a few days.

Glancing over to the driver's seat as the door opened, her body was quick to voice it's opinion as she smelled the fresh hamburgers. 

American food was apparently one of Ulrich's favorites; Hamburgers, especially. 

She was confused, to say the least. She wasn't as scared of him as she expected to be.

He'd killed the men who kidnapped and tried to assault her, picked out every piece of glass from every little scratch, removed the nail and gave her a stitch or two, bandaged her up, and now he'd gotten her something to eat.

There was _no_ way this was the _same_ man she'd spent her entire childhood afraid of.

They looked alike, yeah, but they weren't related. He was just..._This_ was a _coincidence_. He happened to be some guy who looked like her dad and saved her. 

Offering her one of the burgers, she took it with a hint of reluctance. He simply turned to his own, humming along with the radio as he took a bite. He let out a contented sigh. That was probably the freshest, hottest meal he's had in years. 

Looking to her own burger, the hunger was too much. Taking a bite, her body relaxed at the prospect of _finally_ having a meal. 

She'd be lying if she said it wasn't good. 

"Hmmm....Hm! Hmmm," Ulrich hummed through a mouthful of food, offering her a fresh coke. 

(Y/n) didn't even complain. May as well milk this while she could.

Happily taking the drink, she savored the fresh bubbles in her tongue. This was _definitely_ the best meal she's ever had. Whether it was the food itself or the hunger and ache in her body, she didn't know and she didn't care. 

Mouthing some fries as well, she sighed once more. Glancing over to Ulrich, he was dancing in his seat. She felt an odd air of comfort around him, but she knew to not let her guard down.

But still...She felt as comfortable as she did with Augustine and Erwin...

"I used to sing this to your mom...That's how you got your middle name," Ulrich smiled to himself.

"She told me about that..."

"Ah!" He exclaimed happily, his joy radiating from his very being. She jumped in her seat when he turned to her; The car shook with his every movement. "So you _do_ talk!"

'Oh my god,' (Y/n) thought to herself, looking at that toothy smile.

This..._man_....This _grown_ man. The one who's wanted by the entire country for twenty three confirmed murders, is sitting here, enjoying a hamburger with his _adult_ daughter, excited about her _talking_ to him. 

"....I do," she mumbled, taking another bite. 

"So," Ulrich grinned, settling in his seat. This car was definitely too small for him. 

"How's Levi been?" He asked, watching the parking lot of the diner. He hadn't seen his son since he'd dropped him off for the first day of first grade.

He noticed her silence; Or rather, _her choking_. That seemed to be an unprompted question. Disappointed, he patted her on the back until she coughed whatever she was choking on into a napkin. 

Watching as she took another drink of her soda with tears in her eyes, Ulrich sighed. It left (Y/n) frozen. The look of her dread tore at him. He'd finally been able to see his baby after _all_ this time, and- _Fuck_. Of course she'd be scared of him. That was what he wanted...

He cleaned his hands on a napkin, looking a lot like Levi with that deadpan. Taking his second burger, he let out yet another, slower sigh. 

"Sorry...We should have worked up to that. It's been a while since I've had an actual conversation; I'm out of touch..._Back on track._ Tell me about yourself," Ulrich nodded, starting on his second burger as he took some of the fries. 

She truly didn't know what to do. He was _such_ a contradiction. Surely, _something_ was up. It _had_ to be. There was no way she'd spent so long thinking he was such a horrid excuse of a person when he seemed like such a cowardly lion. 

(Y/n) sighing, running a hand through her hair. This wasn't good. Either this was an act, or she'd been lied to her entire life. 

"...Are you alright?" He asked gently, hoping he hadn't overstepped. If she decided to send him away after all this time, _all this effort,_ he didn't know what he'd do. This would be an awkward car ride.

She offered nothing more than a shrug. "Thinking, is all..."

He hummed. Looking around the car ride, he nodded to himself. 

"What's your favorite dinosaur?" Ulrich asked, glancing over to see that face; Pure confusion. She looked just like Kuchel with that look. He missed telling her dumb things when they were kids, just to watch her reaction. 

He couldn't help it when he audibly laughed, almost choking on his own food. Something about it made (Y/n) chuckle, that barrier of caution slowly being torn down. 

He finally caught his breath after a moment. She didn't know why it made him laugh so hard, but _alright_. "Pterodactyl."

"Really?" Ulrich asked through another mouthful, "You seem more like the triceratops or T-rex type."

"How about you?" (Y/n) asked curiously. 

"Noodle neck. Forget which one it's called."

"_Noodle neck_?" She chuckled. She was almost finished with her burger, but she'd keep at the fries. 

"Yeah! Big one, long neck. Reaches the trees; You know which one I'm talking about, right?"

"Yeah, I do," (Y/n) nodded, noticing the rain starting to tap against the windows. 

"Yeah...I think they're neat," He mumbled with a full mouth. 

She sighed, watching him out of the corner of her eye. She could feel her body trying to fall asleep on it's own, but she didn't want to. Part of her was still as scared as ever, but she felt alright at the same time. 

Resting her head against the window, she took another sip of her coke, "Mom always said you were an odd one..."

"Yeah, but she still accepted me," Ulrich nodded, finished with his meal. He still picked at their fries, though. She finished with here's as well, taking a fry or two. 

"So," he started, catching her attention, "You still want that ice cream?"

(Y/n) thought about it before she shrugged, finally offering a smile to him. It excited him; Apparently happy she didn't bolt. 

"Sure. Chocolate swirl, if they have it."

* * *

"Hey, so, um..." Fritz panted as he practically burst into the room. He'd left to go to Dresden with the others, and had to meet up at the station to get ready to go. Closing the door behind him, he sat for a moment.

He thanked Mike for the water. Erwin and Augustine were anxiously awaiting the news he had; If it were negative, he would have far more subtle in his approach, right? There was a hint of optimism in the air.

Luka had woken up at that point, having been asleep on the chair in the corner. She let him have the rest of her sodapop, but waited with the others as her kept trying to breath. 

"You know better than to run like that," She grumbled to him. He had asthma; He shouldn't be reckless in such a way. 

"Yeah, _yeah_. It's important, though," He replied, standing up straight. 

Taking another deep breath, he looked between them, "There was a call to the station, right before we got there. They were called to a property at the edge of town. There were four bodies--"

"Oh, _no_," Augustine cut in, feeling his heart drop in his chest. 

"No, _no_\- They were all men. Wanted criminals; Work in the trafficking business or something. That's not the point though; The three upstairs match up with how the Aleshire-guy killed."

They went silent. 

Augustine could hear his heart on the monitor. It was quicker now. Trying to calm himself, he took a deep breath. 

Still, every little thing they've heard about 'him' in the past week ran through their minds. _Everything_. 

"Where is she?" He asked, realizing what he said. She hadn't even been mentioned yet. Just the thought of what could be happening pulled at his being. 

Fritz scratched his neck, doing his best to remember what he was told to relay. 

"They don't know...They can't find her. The basement, though; They think _that's_ where she was..." He sighed. He knew this must be really hurting them. 

"_Was_?" Erwin reiterated with a sigh. 

"The entire basement was trashed. That's where the fourth body was; Don't know much about that one, but it doesn't line up with that guy's style. They don't know what happened there..."

"So," Erwin forced, swallowed audibly, "They don't know where (Y/n) is?"

"...Well. If it makes you feel better, _she's_ the one who called."

Erwin stood immediately, adrenaline pumping through his body as he was awake as ever. He was ready to run to Dresden all on his own if he had to. 

"_Woah_ there, Erwin, _no_. You shouldn't ev--"

"_No_, I have to go," Erwin started to the door. He'd have better luck calling a taxi-

Mike stopped him, keeping him in place.

"Fucking _listen_. You've gotten three and a half hours of sleep in the past two days. You really think you're gonna get _that_ far?"

Augustine continued from where he was interrupted, not letting the blond argue, "_As I was saying;_ You shouldn't even be here. You should be at home, _sleeping_. You're going to have _fucking_ brain damage at this point."

Erwin froze; His father barely cursed. That was a rare occurrence. Still he _had_ to argue, to convince them to-

"Besides," Augustine sighed, laying back down with disappointment, "We all know the talk about Ulrich; There's a reason he's wanted. Don't be a moron. Let the police- _who have guns_\- handle this. Trust me, I want to go as much as you do, but...She'll come back to us. I know she will."

Mike was quick to agree with his godfather, a bit relieved when Erwin looked defeated. He sighed, watching him sit back in the corner, "Exactly. How are you going to get away from him? Do you even know what that psychopath is capable of?" 

Of course he did...Krueger brought more public records; They varied from one of the other, but there was a ton. That's why they had to go. God knows what's happening to her right now...

* * *

"...And I stumbled in and busted my chin open. Didn't help that I knocked over some vase," Ulrich mumbled, chewing on the waffle cone as he showed (Y/n) the scar. 

"Grandma and grandpa heard, huh?" She chuckled, cringing when a bit when the ice cream seemed to freeze some of her teeth. 

"Oh, _definitely_. I was about...178 centimeters, then? Her window was on the second floor, so it _was_ a climb. My foot got caught on a vine, I guess," he shrugged, grabbing some of the treat before it fell into his pants. 

"Kuchel was quick to think, though; Gave me a box of tissues and hid me under her bed. Thing was, your mom wasn't exactly _tall_. I did my best to fit, but the blankets helped. They hid me away _right_ as your grandfather barged in. She said she was just trying to get some mosquito out and knocked over the vase- And they _believed_ her," Ulrich chuckled, watching the police cars pass. They'd been going that way for a while.

"Mom could tell me giraffes aren't real, and I'd believe her to be honest," (Y/n) joked, remembering their little inside joke. She was always so trustworthy. Of course, she ended up taking her daughter to the zoo when she was six and actually believed her.

That seemed to excite Ulrich once more as he smiled ear to ear. "I remember telling her that one! It wasn't long after; They figured out Kenny snuck out, so left her home alone while they went to go look for him. It was good for me and Kuchel, though."

She gave him another look, hoping he wouldn't go into detail by what 'good' meant for them.

"What? She dragged me out once they left, and let me lay in bed with her...It was nice, though. That was the best night of my life," He smiled, offering a sigh of relief, "We just talked, _really_. About anything and everything. Sometimes, she just snuck me in so I could sleep there...She knew my home life. She always made sure I had a place to stay so I could get away..."

That caught her attention. She didn't know anything about her paternal grandparents; She always assumed it's because they were killed out of cold blood...But it sounded like there was some sort of motive. She wanted to ask about it, but he continued before she could say anything.

"First time I snuck in there and she let me out from beneath the bed, she fixed my shirt and laid me down on her bed after she dealt with my chin, and then laid down beside me as we watched one another. I had literally _no clue_ what to say; _None_. Being the awkward fella I was, I just spurt something out," Ulrich chuckled, a bit embarrassed. It was a cherished memory, though. 

"And what was that?" (Y/n) asked, enjoying the chocolate cone. 

"Are giraffes real?"

It sounded like an authentic question. Authentic, but childish; Still, he said it a certain way that made her choke. His voice cracked about seven times as he said those three words, sending her to near tears in her laughter as she almost spat soda everywhere.

"_Just_ like that. That's how it came out. I remember she went silent, and then couldn't breath because she was laughing so hard. _So hard_! I've never seen _anyone_ laugh as hard as that. I even got up to leave _then and there_, I was _so_ embarrassed, but she made she stay," Ulrich joked.

"Your mother was a different breed....We need more people like her..."

(Y/n) nodded, her feet a bit cold now. God, that stitch on the bottom of her foot ached and itched; She wanted nothing more than to scratch it.

"You know that bunny you had as a baby?" Ulrich asked after a moment of silence.

She did. The thought about it every now and again. It's quality was _horrid_; The poor thing looked like a limp starfish. Still, it had a charm to it that made baby (Y/n) carry it with her _everywhere_. 

Licking her teeth, she nodded. "I named him Hoppel."

He smiled, "Hoppel....Kuchel told me in her letters that you adored him. I was so happy to hear. Sorry, I wasn't very good at sewing...I know the thing looked like a worn sock, but that meant a lot."

She looked to him, setting her soda back in the cup holder as a little realization shot through her. 

"You made Hoppel?"

Ulrich nodded, his mind seemingly somewhere else. "Levi's little mouse, hamster one, too...Made them for the two of you right after I was taken away..."

He'd promised to clarify everything when he carried her to the car. He'd answer every question she had for him as soon as Levi was there. He wanted the both of them to be there. He wanted to look them in the eye and tell them about his what he did.

Was he petty? Probably. Did he care? No. _Not_ at all. Everything he did was well deserved. That's all he had to say about it.

"So," (Y/n) thought to herself, "We were always in thought?"

He seemed taken aback, "Of course you were. You and Levi were all I could think about, Kuchel, too...No matter what. I always thought about you guys."

"Mainly you," Ulrich mumbled to himself, finishing his ice cream to himself, "You always hit the hardest. All that stress made you premature; I cannot tell you how _scared_ I was when that happened. It was part of why I finally snapped, to be honest. Then the prospect of never being able to see you got to me even more..."

"Mom never told us she was still in touch with you, let alone visit the prison...We were told you were a bad person," (Y/n) replied quietly. It was a thought she'd been wanting to bring up for a while now. 

"I wanted it that way, for your safety. I know you don't understand it, but I'm not done with my list. There's still more to go...all those lies about me sure seemed to help. I was so happy to see you, it hurt more than I could possibly tell you when you were scared of me..."

"Of course, that was what I wanted..."

She nodded, not sure what to make of it all. She didn't know how she expected him to react, but that was better than expected. "You were a hit man?..."

"Only for myself. Call me petty, but everyone I've gone after _deserved_ it for what they did to me and my sisters," Ulrich replied quietly, sending her a glance.

"I didn't know you had sisters," (Y/n) replied, her ice cream having been forgotten. 

"Like I said. We can talk about all of that when Levi's there, too. You can have whatever mediators you want, and I don't care if I get tied to a chair. Whatever it takes. All I ask is that you both hear me out."

She hummed, glancing down to her ice cream. She was really full...Looking for a place to put it, she went ahead and offered it to him. 

Ulrich shrugged, thanking her for it. 

"Can you answer me _one_ thing?" 

"...Depends."

(Y/n) sighed a bit. Her body was pleading for her to close her eyes. A food coma was definitely on it's way. 

"How did you get out? That was the most protected prison in Germany...I just can't understand how you got out of there..." She mumbled, watching him from her seat. It's been gnawing at the back of her mind for almost a week now.

There it was again. She could see just what traits Levi inherited; _Definitely_ that mask of nonchalance.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

Ulrich nodded, bringing his own coke to his lips. 

"The Führer let me walk on out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl, every time I do a plot twist or something 'sneaky' my mind goes to that one scene in Rick and Morty where Rick is a pickle and just "Boom, big reveal!" While Morty is watching. 
> 
> And don't fight me. I don't know how much I hyped up Ulrich, but I hope this is appealing. He's going to be fun to play with.
> 
> In other news, I'm starting to go back and fix things of earlier chapters and two things: Holy- That writing is so mediocre. Thank you for getting this far. And wow, those chapters are so short and blunt; I'm so happy they have a good length now.
> 
> As always, Thank you for reading 💖


	52. Krankenhaus

Erwin sat at him usual spot in the room; He'd been on Augustine's left side all day. Mike had gone to the cafeteria to get him something to eat. His father had been asleep for a while now, leaving him alone to his thoughts. 

He tried picking up a book, but his mind was elsewhere.

He'd taken a moment to look over a picture in his wallet; It was the one of (Y/n) smiling. It was his favorite of the pictures. He'd never admit he'd been doing it...Maybe to her, after _some_ embarrassment. 

It was almost midnight now. It'd been what...three hours? Everyone who went to the scene should be there by now. He was hoping for a soldier to come in a give them some news about what was happening; _especially_ about (Y/n).

Anselm came back by the hospital, having been sent away because 'they have too many on the scene'. He decided to go ahead and take Fritz and Luka to get some clean clothes for Augustine and Erwin though; Check up on Motte, too. 

He listened to Mike as he slipped back in. He offered Erwin an egg sandwich as he went over to the corner. 

"You _still_ haven't slept," Mike grumbled, taking a bite as he watched the window. 

Nodding, Erwin enjoyed a bite himself. His chin hurt a decent amount; He looked forward to the painkillers when Anselm came back. "I'm not tired..."

"_Sure_."

"No, _really_...I'm not. If I _were_, I'd be asleep. I'm just kind of...._Out of it_."

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

Erwin thought about it. He'd been sitting basically all day; A walk would be nice. "Yeah...We should go out and let dad sleep."

Augustine chuckled his interruption, "I mean. I'm just trying to sleep, but you should go get some fresh air."

"We can go out front, real quick?" Mike offered, halfway finished with his sandwich. 

Standing, Erwin popped his back as he stretched. He bent down to stretch his legs, as well. "Why not?" Wishing his father a goodnight, He told him to try to get some shut-eye. 

* * *

Anselm talked to himself as he looked around in Augustine's sock drawer. He'd gotten a clean shirt or two, a pair of trousers, some pajamas, just about everything he figured would be convenient. Some new underwear and socks wouldn't hurt. 

Listening to gentle footsteps in the hall, he peeked over his shoulder.

He saw Luka in the doorway. She was rocking on her heels, watching the floor. 

"What is it, Lulu?" He asked, folding the clothes into the small luggage. That's the only thing he could find to put everything in.

She shrugged, sighing to herself. "Just tired, is all..."

"Me, too...Let's go drop these off, then I'll take you home so you can lay down, alright?" Anselm asked, organizing everything so the suitcase could hold Erwin's things, as well. They'd run home before coming over, making sure to feed the animals while they had the chance.

Nodding, Luka watched him. She quietly watched the floor, sighing to herself. She really didn't want to say it, but it'd be selfish if she didn't. In the end, this was the first time they'd been alone together today.

"Luka, sweetheart, what's wrong?" He asked, his interest in the clothes being abandoned. He could tell something made her upset; Had been all day.

Anselm met her almost immediately, his hands on her shoulders in an effort to comfort her. He had a guess at what was wrong, but he didn't want to say it himself. Still, she didn't seem to know how to force it out as a tear fell down her cheek. 

"Arlo....He wouldn't come out from under my bed, and kept stumbling around when he did..." She choked quietly. 

He sighed, not really sure how to respond to this. She was always far more sensitive than Lev. Mentally cursing to himself, he nodded. 

Fritz came out from Erwin's room, the folded stack of clothes balanced in his hands. He heard what was said, only nodding his confirmation; He'd seen the cat try to walk.

His hands brushed over her shoulders, nodding as he thought of how to phrase it. Bringing her closer, Anselm ran a hand through Luka's hair, "You think it's time?"

"It'd be selfish to say no," she mumbled, letting him move them so Fritz could come in. 

"Alright, sweetheart...I'll call the vet first thing in the morning," He nodded, giving her a kiss to her crown. He'd been seeing this coming since the poor thing went blind, but it really hurt to see her upset. In the end, the poor thing's been going downhill for a while.

"Okay..." Luka replied, letting him go. They should probably get going, anyways. She already took care of Motte and made sure he had food and water.

Sighing, Anselm nodded once more. They could talk about this later. 

"Alright. Well...We should run back to the hospital then," he replied. He wanted to let her have as much time with her cat as he could. 

Fritz had arranged the suitcase. Letting him comfort Luka, he waited for the que so they could go. As much as he didn't care for that old cotton-ball, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't upset about the prospect. 

Taking the luggage, he wrapped an arm around his daughter as they turned to leave. "We can go ahead and get some ice cream, if you'd like?"

* * *

Ulrich glanced to (Y/n) every now and again. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep once they started on the road. He didn't want to wake her, but he also didn't know where to take her. 

They'd more than likely send her to a hospital anyway, so that's what he opted for. 

Berlin seemed different, though. 

It was the atmosphere; The Nazi's were certainly an..._interesting_ bunch. He thought all that talk was a joke, but apparently not. They were serious. 

It hurt knowing what he agreed to. 

Sighing to himself, Ulrich could vaguely make out the hospital in the distance. She was able to mumble out what part of Berlin she lived in, but she fell asleep not long after. This was the closest one he knew of. 

He didn't want to drop her off, let alone get her up, quite yet. It's been so long...

Before he knew it, he was pulling into the parking lot. Maneuvering his way through, he looked for a parking space. 

"Hmmm...Where are we?" (Y/n) asked, the light having woken her up. Shifting in her seat, she yawned to herself as she saw the vaguely familiar building.

"At the hospital. I'm dropping you off," He replied reluctantly, "Sorry, I can't stay; There's something I have scheduled..."

She nodded, guessing it was important. Yawning once more, she held his coat closer; He'd given it to her as a sort of blanket. 

Biting her lip, she didn't know how to ask this. Erwin would _definitely_ be on her heels for a while; If not him, then someone else. Either way, she won't be able to be alone. Especially not with him. 

"I hope I'm not overstepping a boundary, but will I be able to see you again?" 

That caught her by surprise. That's what she wanted to ask, yes, but she didn't think it'd come from him. 

Chewing on the inside of her cheeks, she watched his profile. He was still looking for a place to park, but she knew he wasn't looking at her because he was scared of the response. 

Sighing, (Y/n) looked down to her feet, "...I can give you a number, but I need to talk with the people I live with. They're not oblivious; They know who you are...Hopefully I can convince them, but I can't promise anything. In the end, we'd probably be meeting at a public location at most..."

"That's fine by me. Here- I'll go ahead and give you my number," Ulrich replied, pleased with the response as he looked around, "Or- _hold on_, let me park."

He decided to try the next row over. Stopping at near the doors of the hospital, he waited for another car to pass as he pointed to a coat pocket. 

Looking through it, (Y/n) found a pen and a small notepad. Setting the wallet aside, she listened to him as he told her what number to write down. 

Taking the paper, it was stuffed into her pocket; Only for her to remember the _other_ paper that the woman had given her earlier. Shit- She totally forgot to mention her when she called. 

Well, she couldn't have gone too far. Hopefully she could bring her up and they could be found. Looking to the blank pad in front of her, (Y/n) went ahead and wrote down the number for the phone in the office; _Definitely_ something that should have been run by Augustine. 

She didn't worry about it though. She was thinking about it, and realized that she really didn't see any malice in Ulrich. Call her ignorant, but she felt like this would be a good decision; At least until she got those questions answered. She'd definitely make a list.

Sighing to herself, she tucked the notepad back into the pocket after she took the page. Taking his wallet, she opened it so it'd be easy to find. She opened up to find something that kind of surprised her. 

Chuckling, (Y/n) gave him a glance. Ulrich noticed, but he simply bit his lip. 

"Grandma's been looking for these pictures for _years_," She mumbled. It was a question, but he seemed a bit nervous.

He sighed a bit, chewing on his lip as he glanced around, "Kuchel always took a lot of pictures while you and Levi were growing up, from what she told me...She always made sure to give me some..."

She watched him for a moment. She started to feel bad, ignorant even, for thinking the way she did. Clearly, everything that she was told was a fib; _Had_ to be. There was no way this guy was the one they told kids about it so they'd behave. Thinking about what to say next, she looked around.

Glancing to the hospital, she gave it a look over. This'll be an interesting experience. Hopefully, they'd have a phone so she could ca--

Erwin. 

She saw _Erwin_, sitting there with Mike. What were they doing here? Surely, everything was alright. Everything seemed alright; They were just talking and watching the sky for whatever reason.

He found her; A hint of realization shooting through those eyes of his. (Y/n) didn't know what to say, simply sat there in a bit of shock. 

Ulrich finally found a proper parking space a bit down the line. Sighing to himself, He glanced over to her after he parked. Risking it, he reached out and ruffled her hair. Quietly pleased when she didn't flinch this time, he nodded to himself as they watched one another. 

He had a bit of a drive ahead of him...He could visit her as soon as he was done. 

Forcing himself out of the car, Ulrich went around to help her out. Still, (Y/n) thought about Erwin. What was he doing here? Did something happen?

Growing anxious, the blast of cold air brought her attention back to the here and now. 

"Here, you should as least wear _one_ shoe," Ulrich mumbled, taking the cleaner sock and helping her with it. 

She bit her lip, looking to the other side of the row when she heard another car door close. She didn't know what she expected, but she saw Luka watching her; She looked surprised, to say the least.

* * *

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but (Y/n) getting snatched like that hit you _really_ hard," Mike offered, sipping his coffee as they sat on the steps. 

Erwin nodded, fighting the yawn in his throat, "Yeah...I guess..."

"Shit, Erwin, there's no _'I guess_' on that. You look like that one homeless guy near the station," The taller blond scoffed, both gentle and blunt. 

He hummed, looking to the cuffs of his shirt. Sighing, part of him wished he'd have kept the blouse with the embroidery. But it was with (Y/n). Anyone else, and he'd be as angry as can be. 

"Yeah...It's just..._She_...She- _I dunno_! I don't know how to put it," Erwin grumbled, running a hand through his hair. Resting his elbows on his thighs, he could feel a hint of stubble on his jaw.

"Take your time," Mike replied, watching the stars above him. Lending an ear, He waited for his friend to find a way to phrase it. 

They sat there for a few minutes, giving one another the company they needed. It's been a decent amount of time when they just...hung out. 

"...How does Luka make _you_ feel?" Erwin whispered, a bit embarrassed. He hoped to get an idea of how to say it. 

Mike mulled it over quietly. Chuckling a bit, he scratched his neck with a sigh. Hoping this wouldn't sound cheesy, he sighed. 

"Luka..._.is Luka_. She's definitely a different breed...I dunno. I always had girls who oggled over me, but none of them ever caught my eye. Nothing unique. Nothing interesting. They just liked me because I was a good looking chunk'a meat, ya know?"

Shaking his head, Erwin sipped at his own cocoa, "Oh, _please_."

"Anyway, they were all the same. Call me mean, but they were just mediocre. Luka, _on the other hand_, she's just...How do I put it? She doesn't care how I look; She looks at the quality of the _person_, not their looks...She doesn't pretend to be something she's not, like all the other ones. She's different. And she doesn't hide it; Not like she can, _anyway_...." Mike replied, deciding to silence himself for a moment. He could spent the entire night explaining, and he would still feel like he hadn't said it right.

"How about you? Why do you like (Y/n) so much?"

Erwin stayed silent, his gaze having focused on the moon in the sky. Sighing to himself, he look around the parking lot; There were a lot of Volkswagens. All black; Just like the one he'd lost. 

"I don't know, honestly. There was something about her...The first time I saw her, she looked horrible; Her hair was a mess, her clothes were dirty, and she was on the verge of scurvy, to say the least. Still..._something_ about her caught my every interest..."

"And what was that?" Mike asked, noticing yet another car looking for a place to park. The only spots were quite a ways from the door.

He sighed again, running a hand through his hair, "Can I be complete and utterly honest with you?"

"Hmm?" The brute asked. That was out of character. 

Erwin turned to him finally, his sadness clear in his eyes as he thought about how to say it. 

"_I_ was lonely...I slowly caught on that _she_ was lonely...Something about that just had my attention. She was familiar, yet foreign...So it excited me. The more I started paying attention to her, the more I started absent-mindedly falling for her..."

"It's ironic, actually. I _finally_ felt complete, like I got something that's been missing my entire life... The missing piece of the puzzle. I was going to take her on a date; Tell her how I really feel, _of all things_...But _of course_. She was torn away _right_ as I started thinking about it..."

Mike nodded quietly. He understood completely. He was feeling the same way when before he met Luka. Opening his mouth to say something, He stopped when he noticed Erwin had stood. He knew that look in the blond; He was getting ready to run. 

Oh, shit- He shouldn't be doing something strenuous like that. Quick as can be, Mike grabbed his arm to keep him in place, "_What is it?_"

Erwin understood, but was still walking as fast as he could, dragging Mike with him. 

"_That_ car, the one that _just_ passed- I-It was her; _I saw her_," The blond sputtered , hurrying down the rows of cars as it parked. 

"_Huh_? Wait, which one?" Mike asked, matching his pace as he looked around. Two Volkswagens had just parked. 

"_That_ one," Erwin hurried, fighting himself from running. Whether it was just his head or this was real, he didn't care. He _had_ to know. 

He glanced to see Luka on the other side, her eyes wide as she found them. Coming back to reality, she turned to Anselm and Fritz as they collected everything in the car, quick to tell them what she had been looking at; Their doors flying open almost immediately. 

The spots beside the car were empty. Erwin rounded the last one to find what he was looking for.

(Y/n). 

He choked down a sob as his body betrayed him. He practically _ran_ to her when she was helped up. Erwin definitely caught her off guard as she openly gasped. Still, He couldn't help it; He held her as tight as he could. 

* * *

"Can you stand?" Ulrich asked, holding her other shoe for her. They weren't as close to the doors as he'd wished, but this was good enough. He'd carry her. 

She was watching something. Glancing over, he found a brunette looking right back at them. She seemed shocked. Waving to what he assumed was just a nosy little girl, he turned back to his daughter as she stood. 

He helped her up, grabbing her hand to help her stand-

Until some blond guy had her pinned against the back door. 

A little surprised, Ulrich looked around to find another blond, and what he guessed was the family of the other girl. He realized they must know (Y/n). 

She accepted Erwin's hug, having only caught his eyes for less than a second, but she couldn't help but gasp from the pain; Her stomach still hurt _so_ much.

But he kept squeezing her.

"Erwin- _Please_, my stomach," She groaned, reluctantly pushing him away.

He almost jumped away, holding her by her shoulders, "What's with your stomach?" She could see those tears shining in the dark as his breath became fog in the cold.

"_Nothing_; I just fell over some desk and I got hit--"

"You call _that_ nothing?" Mike interrupted them, looking behind (Y/n) as his eyes settled in a familiar figure. That was the guy that has crossed the streets just days ago. 

They stayed quiet as the attention went to Ulrich, quietly remembering the face in the papers.

"What did _you_ do to her?" Erwin mumbled, realizing he could see a giant bruise all over her right cheek. That thing was _dark_ as can be. He'd never gotten into a physical fight, but he was about to.

Ulrich took a moment. He wasn't sure who the blond was talking to. He put his hands up submissive when he realized it was directed towards _him. _"I--"

"_What did you do to her?!_" He snapped, putting himself between (Y/n) and Ulrich. Mike was quick to be at Erwin's side. Anselm had realized she had something wrong with her foot, so he went to pick her up. 

"Hold on, _Hold on!_ It's _not_ what it looks like," (Y/n) was quick to interrupt, squirming from Anselm's arms. 

"How the hell is it _not_?" Erwin asked as he turned to her. He was still yelling; A hint of guilt in his eyes when she jumped. She'd never seen him _so_ angry. 

He sighed, running his hands over his face. Apologizing for raising his voice at her, he took a deep breath as he looked back to Ulrich. 

"How did you find her?" Erwin demanded, his nails digging into her palms. Part of his thought he'd have a role to play in this, he was just surprised to be right. Of course, He was just still in the denial phase.

Ulrich shrugged. Clearly, they were close with (Y/n). He'd keep his hands to himself, then. "I asked around..."

"_Kenny_ asked around. He didn't find anyone; No one knew anything," Anslem tested, letting her be. He opted for making sure she didn't have to put pressure on that foot. 

He nodded, sighing to himself. He hadn't seen Kenny in forever...

"Kenny didn't look in the right place, then....I knew who to go to for details..." Ulrich mumbled, "I barely found the right guy in time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mike asked, hiding Luka behind him when she caught Ulrich's eye. 

He was quiet, looking to the blond in front of him. He was the tallest one here, but still. Ulrich would be lying if he said he wasn't a little intimidated. "I was directed to was a bar in Dresden, and found the guys who kidnapped her as they were leaving. They were dumb and drunk, so they were happy to let me come along."

"Who?" Fritz asked, quick to be join in. He hid Luka behind him as he asked if (Y/n) was alright.

"Can't say. I was gonna go take care of something, though," Ulrich mumbled, checking his watch, "I have an appointment with someone, though; The one who targeted you all. He'll be easy to deal with, but it might be a minute."

Mike was quick to question, "Again, What's _that_ supposed to mean?" That sounded far from pleasant.

"Just go," (Y/n) interrupted, the attention on her now. They were in a state of disbelief; They should be pinning this guy to the ground and calling the SS--

"Look, it's _complicated_," She continued in a whisper, glancing around for a nosy bystander, "Long story short, the Führer let him go and he's part of the Gestapo; Him being wanted is a publicity stunt to make everyone _scared_. An excuse to have more power. They're just gonna let him go again."

(Y/n) realized that Augustine wasn't here. Growing worried about him, she hoped this argument could be settled so that she could find out _why_ they're at the hospital. She wasn't able to say anything about where she was going on the phone.

A glance to Ulrich found him confirming it all as he passed over his papers. "I haven't been assigned a squad, and I'm getting my uniform tailored, but that's right."

Anselm read it over, quietly annoyed as he sent Fritz to take Luka inside. He found the part that he was looking for; The page about military service. The Gestapo was under wraps, a private division, but that's essentially what it all hinted at. 

"Alrighty, then," he mumbled, not sure how to go about this as he sent a glance over to his kids; They were already stepping into the lobby. 

"Erwin, come on...We should check her in so her foot can be taken care of."

Erwin turned to (Y/n), realizing she was missing one of her shoes. He turned back to Ulrich, who simply passed the missing garment. The sock was tucked into it. "She stepped on a nail; Should probably get a tetanus shot. I left it in the sock, if the doctors needed to know how much trauma there was. It was a bit of a nasty one."

He nodded, taking the shoe with a quiet 'thanks.' This whole thing was..._odd_.

"Don't worry about it...Well, I _should_ get going. I'll go by the station when I'm done and give them my statement..." Ulrich muttered, wiping his hands on his trousers. 

It was quiet again. There was an awkward tension between them. 

Erwin sighed to himself, a wave of relief rushing over him as he glanced over to (Y/n).

_Shit_\- He was so busy being mad and confused, he didn't even _greet_ her back, let alone ask about her well-being. He didn't even know what happened to her while she was gone, and _that's_ what she came back to?

He turned back to Ulrich. Offering a hand, he bit his lip. This could have been handled a bit better.

"...Thank you for bringing her back."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just happy she's safe and has a place to go. Thank you for taking care of her," He replied, shaking his hand. Ulrich had slowly pieced together that this was (Y/n)'s boyfriend. He wasn't really mad; He liked that he was protective. He'd still be watching how 'Erwin' treated her.

They nodded to one another. Erwin turned away, going to (Y/n) as he embraced her, mumbling into her ear, "Did they-"

"_No_, no...well, almost...."

He seemed to tense, but she still held onto him, "He shot the guy before he could do any real any _real_ damage. I'm alright." Well, there _was_ trauma, but she could handle being humiliated and hit.

Running a hand through his hair, (Y/n) was happy to feel him melting into her touch. 

"What you said...About us getting 'targeted'?" Anselm asked, letting go of (Y/n) when Erwin's arm cupped below her knee. Mike awaited the answer as well

Ulrich scratched his head, "I dunno. One of them brought your girl up. Mentioned seeing her in the lawn while they passed. That _creep_ liked the young ones-"

"She's turning nineteen in December," Mike cut in. Anselm could feel his blood boiling at that point, particularly thankful that he had interrupted. He didn't hear much, but just that tiny bit of information...

"My car is bigger, if you want a ride," Anselm offered. They were similar in height, and considering what was hinted at, he'd happily lend a helping hand.

Shrugging, Ulrich pointed to the Volkswagen, "If you don't mind me dropping this hunk'a metal off. I took some things from Dresden."

Anselm nodded, patting Mike on the back as he turned to Erwin and (Y/n), "Go ahead and go in. Tell them I went by the house and got everyone some donuts from the store."

"Alright," Mike nodded, giving Ulrich another look. It was odd, but he couldn't really make anything out in his smell; Nothing negative or significant. That didn't calm his nerves, though. 

"What happened to Augustine?" (Y/n) asked Erwin, catching Mike's ear. 

Biting his lip, He debated what to do. Turning to Anselm, Mike nodded, "If you're not back within an hour, I'm calling the SS."

"The ride shouldn't be any more than fifteen minutes, but I wanna be early," Ulrich informed, hoping to hurry up so (Y/n) could be taken inside. 

"Like I said. Within the hour," Mike replied, earning a pat on the back as Anselm walked back to his own car. 

Nodding, Mike gave a glance back to Ulrich. Offering a wave, He turned to Erwin as he anxiously waited to take (Y/n) inside. 

"Is he alright!?" She asked quickly. Part of her felt bad; She didn't mean to add to the pot of stress. 

"Yeah, yeah. He was resuscitated within half an hour; Didn't need surgery. Shocked the entire hospital- Nurses and doctors have been passing by all day because no one believes it," Erwin replied, holding her closer. 

"Can I see him?"

"I think he's asleep..." Mike replied quietly, looking to the cars as they left the parking lot. Glancing to his watch, he hummed; They'd been out here for half an hour.

"Can we check?" (Y/n) asked as they stepped onto the curb.

"Good luck," Erwin chuckled, a nurse having noticed everything. Or rather, Fritz and Luka had told nurses about (Y/n) being out in the parking lot. 

"Oh..._Fun_," She mumbled, set in her foot so they could put her on the stretcher, "Guess I'll see you guys when I can."


	53. Mitternacht

Levi sighed to himself as he hurried out of the airport. He'd _finally_ touched down in Paris; Now he just needed to find his ride. He'd made sure to call a buddy from home to ask for him to pick him up. 

He'd spent some time in England for his overlay, then touched down in Spain after God knows how long. He had to wait another six hours for yet _another_ overlay. He started losing his patience at one point. 

He found the telephones. Picking one out, he was quick to dial for the Smiths. Leaning against the wall, he looked around as he waited for someone to pick up. He'll be there at about noon tomorrow, if he's lucky. 

Still, he'd spent a long time fighting to tears; It's been a _long_ time, and she hasn't been found. He knew how these kind of things work...

No one picked up. Cursing to himself, he tried again. It went to voicemail again. 

He let out a shaky breath; _Surely_ this was a mistake. They never went to voicemail more than once. He tried yet again, careful to make sure every number was correct. 

No one picked up. 

Levi could feel his heart sinking in his chest. Maybe it was just the time of night...

He was going to try again, but a voice behind him caught his attention. 

It was Henry. They haven't seen one another in years. 

"Levi! _Hey_! It's been forever," Henry smiled, offering a hand for a good shake. 

"Hey," Levi replied, It to him. Sighing to himself, He debated trying again. He had the address, though. It'd be alright, as long as he could get there. 

"So...You ready?" His friend offered. He knew it was all urgent, but didn't want to rush; He was one of the fellas Levi paid to give a helping hand to (Y/n) and report her all over Germany. Help out those men she was living with, too.

Henry was perfectly find with being able to stretch his legs, so he let his friend take his time. 

"...Let me call someone else really quick," Levi replied after a moment of thought. He had to know. _Had_ to. There was _no _way he could lose his baby sister. 

* * *

Krueger sat back at his desk, collecting his things to hurry to the hospital. He was just getting ready to go down to Dresden himself, until he got the call that (Y/n) had shown back up. 

He'd taken the position of checking up on her. Grabbing a pen, he was across the room as quickly as can be; Stopping when his daughter showed up in the doorway. 

"Annie, _baby_, what are you doing up so late?" He asked with a chuckle, watching as she rubbed her eyes and held her little sheep. 

"Can I have a glass of water?" She asked, stepping into the office once she got her permission. 

Kruger picked her up as they went to the kitchen, "Of course. Then you should go back to bed." 

"Where are you going?" Annie asked, noticing he was back in his uniform. She sounded a bit disappointed. 

He sighed a bit. He's been busier than usual, and his family made it clear that they didn't really care for that. 

"That missing girl showed back up. I gotta go make sure she's alright," He replied quietly, getting the ice from the freezer. She always like having three cubes. 

"Why can't someone else do it?" She asked once again, yawning into her palm. 

Krueger shrugged. _Technically_, they could send anyone else. He volunteered for it, though. "Because I know her. She's one of my old war buddy's son's girlfriend. I'd like to make sure she's safe," He replied, handing her the glass of water. 

"Look, I'll talk to your mom and we can plan something for Sunday, alright?"

Annie hummed, thanking him for the drink as she was set back down to her feet. He opened his mouth to tell her to go back to bed, but the phone ringing caught his attention. 

Walking back to the office, Krueger picked up the phone in the office as he watched Annie. She'd come in to be nosy; She always took the opportunity to come in and check out everything in this room when she was able to. 

"Hello?"

"Hey, It's Levi."

"Levi, hey--"

"What's going on with (Y/n)?" He asked. It was forced, more than anything. He was obviously scared of the response he might receive. 

Krueger let Annie mess with one of the lamps in the corner, watching to make sure she didn't knock it over, "She's just showed up, from what I heard...She was dropped off at the hospital. I haven't been able to get a hold of the Smiths, but I heard Augustine had a heart attack or something...was gonna check on them while I was there."

Levi felt nothing but relief and worry. She was alive, yeah, but that didn't mean she was free from whatever happened to her. Augustine didn't seem to be having a good time, either. "Do they know who did it? I'll personally make sure they all get what they deserve."

Krueger glanced to his daughter, not sure how to phrase it with a child in the room. "Apparently, someone else already _'dealt'_ with them..."

"...Who?" Levi asked. That was a bit of a surprise, but part of him wished he'd have been able to contribute. Still, a part of him felt like he knew.

"Ulrich; It all lined up with what he'd do..."

Levi almost dropped the phone. _Ulrich_ found her? And _helped_ her? 

He was happy to know they would have suffered, but...Would he have _really_? 

He'd always had a loving father, but it really hit Levi like a train. It sounded believable to him, at least, but...He just..He didn't know how to feel.

"Is she okay?" Levi asked. Part of him knew she was; Ulrich never laid a hand on him, so he didn't think he'd treat (Y/n) any differently. 

Krueger shrugged, fixing Annie's bangs for a moment. "Erwin told me she seemed alright. Apparently she cracked a joke or two; I doubt she would do something like that if there was really, _really_ bad trauma...Of course, we'll have to talk to her about that."

Levi let out a sigh of relief, sending a glance to Henry. He'd go a ahead and gotten some snacks from the vending machines. 

"Does the hospital have a number I can call?"

* * *

Amaka glanced around the motel room as she held the baby close. She was able to get some formula with the money that guy had given her. 

She'd gotten on the train to Berlin for the time being; She had to find her brother before they could go back. 

Glancing down, she found the little girl watching her. She frowned to herself; She'd gotten more than a few comments about her relationship to the baby. The blatant racism was nothing but irritating, but she didn't trust the Nazi's to be fair if she stood up for herself. 

Sighing to herself, the prospect of home sounded better by the minute. She would be able to speak her mind like she used to. Biting her tongue the entire time was getting really irritating. 

Sitting in the edge of the bed, Amaka watched the baby. 

"Don't take this personally, but you're gonna go to someone else soon," She mumbled. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't attached to the baby, but she couldn't keep her. That just wasn't realistic. 

"I'll find someone nice, and who's gonna take good care of you. You deserve _that_, at the _very_ least," she continued, setting the bottle aside to burp her. 

"I know," Amaka replied to the little 'coo', "Mama went and left you, and your dad was just some asshole. We'll find someone who'll let you be their little princess and spoil you rotten."

It was silent. She didn't know if she was talking to herself or the baby at this point. Oh well. 

"I wonder how that girl is doing? If I remember right, that guy was named Ulrich. He's kind of like Kenny the Ripper; You're gonna hear about that when you're older. Gotta behave, or they'll feed you to _elves_," Amaka joked. Their little stories here were always amusing. 

The baby burped after a moment, "There you go. Just a bit more...I think I know a good neighborhood for you, though. I'll go ahead and get you a carriage tomorrow. At least blend in; It's a big city. My arms are tired for carrying you for so long, anyways."

Amaka took a few more minutes, finally pleased when she stopped burping. Glancing to the clock, she nodded to herself. Setting the baby on some pillows to help her sit up, she looked around the hotel room. 

There was no way she was letting the baby sleep in the same bed with her. Hotels don't exactly come with cribs, though. 

Sighing, she found two options; A drawer, or the laundry basket. The drawer had next to nothing in it, and she didn't like it anyway. The sides weren't big enough, in her opinion. 

She opted for the laundry basket. Checking over the pillows, she set the thickest one at the bottom. Using the comforter, Amaka used it as a sort of bed sheet for the entire thing. 

Turning to the baby, she skillfully swaddled her after she changed the diaper. She set the wicker basket on the nightstand beside the bed; It was about as close to a bassinet as she'd be getting, at the moment.

The baby girl was set in the basket as soon after she fell asleep. Amaka bit her lips as she watched her. Sighing to herself, she climbed into the bed with a tinge of reluctance. She wasn't sure how to go about finding a place for the child, so she decided to wait for her brother. 

He'd know a good side of town, anyway. That way, the baby could have a good chance.

She sighed once again, turning to face the basket. She didn't think about much, but she was a bit disappointed about the idea of dropping the baby off at a doorstep. She'd heard plenty of fairy tales; That's what they usually do. The orphanages here aren't great, anyway.

Amaka sighed. She was a cute baby; Little blue eyes, wispy blond hair, and a sweet little smile. She wouldn't have any problem being adopted; People seemed to love Aryans. 

Laying back in bed, she sighed to herself. She'll figure it out tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter! But here are the ones who need some screen time. Subplots; Subplots...
> 
> And I'm just gonna say that the baby is basically Historia/Christa. I may change the name, but we'll figure it out. I've already technically have a choice, but I might opt for something else in all honesty.


	54. Liegen Sie im Bett mit Mir

Grisha sighed as he flipped through the papers. Looking between Mike, Augustine, Erwin, and (Y/n), he offered a chuckle, "You have all proved to be _quite_ the bunch..."

"That's _one_ way to put it," Augustine smiled, giving a glance to (Y/n). She wasn't in too bad of a condition; They just cleaned some scratches, checked over her heel, made sure she had no internal bleeding, etc. Everything seemed to be superficial. 

Anselm was only gone for fifty minutes, and Krueger had come by to take her statement; They were relieved to hear she wasn't sexually abused, to say the least. 

She'd taken a minute to berate Erwin for not resting like he should have; Telling him he should have made sure to get his eight hours. The sight of his bruised chin and the prospect of him having a concussion made her sound like a mother scolding a child; _Delicately_, but that was how they felt on both ends. 

The news about Levi coming back had a smile on her face. It's been there ever since she heard about it.

It was almost noon now. They were sharing some of the donuts Anselm had left last night. He'd promised to come back by when Luka got up. 

(Y/n) was talking to Erwin, letting him lay in her shoulder as she gave him a kiss to his crown. "You're not gonna leave me alone, huh?"

"Probably not," he mumbled tiredly. His body was finally giving in to the need for rest. 

"Fine by me," She smiled, rubbing a hand against his face. She was going to give him yet another kiss to his messy hair, until a pair of hands rested over her eyes in a 'guess who' kind of manner. 

Brushing him away, she turned to see Kenny. "Do you even have papers?" She asked groaned, getting up to give him a hug; He was definitely eager for that.

"No. What are they gonna do?" He replied, taking a spot on the couch. He whistled when he got a good look at her face though. 

"...Dad dealt with them," (Y/n) spoke up before he could continue.

He went silent. He's been angry with Ulrich for years now...

Kenny's gaze was focused on her cheek, though. It was safe to say it was pretty noticeable.

He sighed, fixing her hair, "As much as he pissed me off, I hoped he would. We look at different places. He won't tell me where he goes, though...Just as long as you're alright."

Grisha peeked through the door, calling for (Y/n). They were gonna make her do a few more tests. She was allowed to take someone with her, to which Kenny sent Erwin. 

"What is it?" She asked as she used the crutches to carry her. 

"Blood tests. It's standard routine, nothing that out of the ordinary. Urine test, too. Then the usual check up," The doctor replied, handing her a tiny cup, "May as well get that out of the way, and cancel your Tuessday appointment. 

"Alright...Not like I have anything better to do," (Y/n) mumbled.

* * *

Sitting beside Erwin, (Y/n) rested her head on his shoulder. She couldn't help but chuckle when his hand rested in her's. Waiting for the blood test, they sat with one another. 

"So..." Erwin sighed. "What _exactly_ happened with your dad?" He asked quietly. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't skeptical. 

"Took me to get something to eat, talked a bit, and I fell asleep as he brought be back. Why?" She asked, looking up to him. She realized her chin hurt too, but went ahead and ignored it. 

He watched her for a moment. "...Is that the truth?" 

(Y/n) sighed. She went back to watching the window to the side, "It is, Erwin. I wouldn't lie to you, I promise. You'd have to meet him to understand--"

"I don't know how smart that would be. You know how much he has on his record..."

"Erwin, _please_. _Trust me_. I didn't even think it was the right guy. The only reason I knew it was him was because that smile hasn't changed. Like I said. You'd have to meet him to understand what I mean," (Y/n) told him, running a hand along his other cheek. 

He nodded, wrapping his hand around her shoulder as he pressed yet another kiss to her crown. He didn't want to voice his concerns; She didn't seem to want to hear it. They could talk about it later. 

"Adelaide?" 

Glancing up when her 'name' was called, she waved a hand. Standing with Erwin's aid, he asked if she wanted him to follow. 

"Sure, if you want," (Y/n) shrugged. 

* * *

Augustine was in stable enough condition that they felt comfortable going back home after (Y/n) was dismissed. It was more of Augustine asked her to take Erwin home and make him get some sleep, though; They all knew that. Besides, he'd be dismissed in the morning.

Even though she had crutches, Erwin went ahead and carried her inside the house. Setting her on the kitchen counter, he caged her thighs between his hands as he looked her in the face. 

Sighing, he pulled her into yet another warm embrace and held her close. He wanted to tell her his real feelings _so bad_, but they haven't been together that long. He didn't want to ruin it. Instead, he opted for resting his head against hers. 

"...Do you think I'd be able to take a bath or something?" (Y/n) asked. A shower wouldn't work; She had to keep the stitches dry. They'd be keeping that nail as a momentum. 

She felt hands rubbing over her back, smiling against her neck when she held him closer. "If you want one. It might be a bit of a pain, though."

"Can you help me?" She asked, earning all of Erwin's attention. He pulled away immediately, his face as red as as can be. 

"_Come on_, we almost fucked the other day. There's really no reason to be embarrassed...If you don't want to, that's alright. I won't make you," (Y/n) chuckled, holding his warm cheeks in her hands as she brought him in for a kiss. She always thought he was such a cute guy; Easily embarrassed, but just as sweet.

Erwin still seemed a bit tense about the situation. He simply went back to helping her, hiding his embarrassment as his cheek rested against her shoulder. "Sure...I just..._You know_. I'm sorry about all of that...I'm not sure what came over me the other day."

"No, it's okay. I don't mind. It was fun," She admitted, hiding her nerves behind her giggling.

"Alright, then," Erwin replied reluctantly, his hand cupping below her knees as per their usual, "Let's go."

Sighing, (Y/n) rested her head against his shoulder. 

He carried her up the stairs, turning into the bathroom as he went. Setting her on the counter once more, he gave her yet another kiss. 

"I'll be right back," Erwin mumbled against her lips, turning to get her a fresh towel from the hallway closet. 

(Y/n) adjusted her seating, looking back into the mirror. She cringed a bit, not sure whether or not she liked how she looked. Her skin and hair were greasy, her face was a bit bruised all over, and she just looked a bit beat up. Because, _well_, she was. 

She found him setting a towel on the counter. Smiling to him, she chuckled. He looked about the same as she did. Rubbing his cheek once again, she felt for that stubble. 

"I won't be able to shave for about a _week_, so enjoy it while you can," He joked, turning to turn on the water, "How hot do you want it? Boiling?" 

"Oh, I _will_. And yeah. Nice and hot," (Y/n) replied, standing after a moment. She used him as a support as she moved to test the temperature; It was perfect, in her eyes. He even went ahead and made her a bubble bath with the nice scents. 

She handed him his white blouse back. He took it happily; Only for his eyes to be wide as can be when she started taking off her shirt. 

(Y/n) only laughed at him as she tossed it on the counter, "Erwin, _oh my god_, you're the cutest damn guy. Like I said, we almost had sex the other day; I think it's alright if you see me naked."

"I- _Well_," He stuttered, swallowing the saliva in his mouth, "I was gonna let you go ahead and get in...ya know...You don't have to let me see you if you don't want to..."

Offering him a grin, she brushed his hair to some order of neatness, "Ever the gentleman. Help me with my pants, real quick?"

"_Oh_\- Yeah," Erwin was quick to stand, as embarrassed as ever when his 'excitement' made itself known. He didn't mean to, it just happened. He could see her fighting her own laughter, though. 

Biting his own lip, he wasn't even sure if he should respond. His heart was racing, and all he's seen was her bra. If he told the guys from school, he'd definitely be the laughing stalk. 

He helped her ease her pants down to her knees, letting her sit back down to finish the job. The tub was almost already filled. 

(Y/n) hooked her thumbs into the sides of her panties, finally pulling them down her legs; Fresh underwear sounded absolutely amazing. 

Erwin, however, hadn't even seen anything and he audibly gulped once again. She took a moment to laugh at him as he stood by the doorway. "I'll go get you some water."

Watching as he retreated to anywhere else, she knew he was trying to calm his nerves. She noticed his...'_tent_' per se. Sighing, the underwear was thrown to the counter with the rest of her things. 

Tossing her bra aside as well, (Y/n) tested the water with her foot. Sliding into the heat, she let out a pleased hum. She turned off the water so it wouldn't over fill. 

After about a minute, she could hear the record player in the office. It must have been moved at one point. His footsteps approaching caught her attention. Glancing over to him, (Y/n) offered him a smile as he passed over a glass of ice water. 

"Thank you," She told him, watching as he nervously thought about what to do. 

"You can sit with me, if you'd like?" She offered. He shrugged, glancing to her dirty clothes. He should set them aside; They _technically_ should have been sent to the station, anyway. 

"In just a minute. Let me deal with these and get you something clean to wear," Erwin replied, folding the clothes where he stood. 

She watched him for a second. He turned out into the hall; The sounds of the stairs creaking giving away his position. Settling deeper into the water, (Y/n) awaited his return as she hummed along to the music. 

She didn't know how long it took, mainly because she probably dozed out, but Erwin was beside her once again. He set down her favorite gown, as well as some fresh underwear and some socks. He even went ahead and brought some old trousers of hers and a shrunken t-shirt of his if she didn't want the gown. 

"You're such a sweetheart," (Y/n) smiled to him as he mumbled a 'No problem'. He seemed like a nervous school boy about to ask a girl to the dance. 

He shrugged, scratching his head, "I just want the best for you..."

"And I appreciate that more than you know. You're the first man who tried to get with me to treat me with _proper_ respect. You're more of a man than all of them combined, actually," She replied, offering him yet another grin. 

Something about that statement seemed to hit Erwin like a train. She knew it did, But it was something she wanted to make sure he heard. She knew he blamed himself; She didn't have to be told. It was clear in the way he watched the floor.

(Y/n) could tell her suspicions were right when he fought himself from breaking down again. He didn't want her to see him cry. He knew it wasn't his fault, but he blamed himself for being reckless.

"There's nothing wrong about it...Go ahead and let it out if you need to," She hummed, watching him.

He sighed, "No, it's alright...I'm just thinking."

"...Can you do me a favor and hand me the razor?" (Y/n) asked, leaning forward as she pointed to it. Her foot rested on the side of the tub, but it didn't really hurt that much anymore; She'd been given some good pain killers for the pain in her foot, but it worked overall. 

"Yeah," Erwin reached for it as he handed it to her. He went ahead and passed over her shampoo and conditioner while he was at it. 

Thanking him, she went ahead and started shaving her legs. Giving him a glance when he just stood there, she chuckled at him, "You shave your legs?" 

"Huh? _No_. Why?" He scoffed, the idea sounding odd. He'd never even thought about it. 

She shrugged, taking his hand and running along the smoothness of her calf, "Because it's comfortable."

Erwin nodded. She had a point; It _did_ seem comfortable. He could already hear Mike teasing him at the thought. Chuckling to her, he scratched the back of his head. 

"You can go take a shower, if you want?" (Y/n) offered. She knew he didn't want to leave her alone, but he was still trying to be as respectful as he could. His eyes stayed above her shoulders. 

He thought about it. He _should_ take a shower. Smelling his shirt, he faked a face as he joked, "You got something to say?"

(Y/n) giggled at him, rubbing over his cheek once again. He seemed to melt into her touch. "I didn't notice a smell, but your hair is a bit greasy. I like it looking like _gold_, not butter."

He chuckled, running his palm over her cheek as he stood. "Okay, I'll hurry up and deal with myself. You go ahead and take as long as you'd like."

* * *

Erwin had brought (Y/n) her robe once she was finished. He'd let her follow him into his room, and was now brushing out her hair. Motte happily slept in her arms. 

"Have you ever thought about cutting your hair?" He asked, apologizing yet again when he brushed through a knot. 

"No. My mom used to grow her hair out really long, and I wanted mine like that. Why? Do you not like it?" (Y/n) asked, hoping he didn't have any negative feedback. 

He felt bad. That _definitely_ came out wrong, "N-No! I didn't mean it to sound mean...Sorry...I _meant_, Does it ever come to mind? Or just do you just leave it be?"

She hummed, petting the kitten in her lap, "I trim it when I need to; I don't like having dead ends. Other than that, I style it when I want to."

He hummed. Running his hands through it once more, he pat the towel against it once more. He'd never used a hair dryer before, so this was going to be interesting, to say the least. "How long has it been growing out?"

"My mom let it grow as long as it could when I was a baby until it was the length as I wanted, but she always gave me braids or buns or whatever she thought was cute; Usually two little buns. It hasn't been healthy for a minute, but it's bouncing back now that I can get what I need for it," (Y/n) told him, glancing over her shoulder as he looked for an outlet. 

"That's sweet...My dad's always kept my hair like this," He replied, peeking behind the desk. Reaching an arm behind it, she could hear him struggling to plug the hair dryer in. 

Glancing around the room, mainly the corner his bed was usually tucked into. "You finally got your upgrade?" 

"Yeah! It's really comfy. Of course, I should _actually_ sleep in it, but it's nice," Erwin replied, glancing over to it, "My old one was set in the basement. It's definitely not fitting in the little crawlspace door, but, you know...We can figure it out if you want it?" 

"It's alright, don't worry about it. Besides, you'll hear the springs. The point of the crawlspace _is_ to be hidden," (Y/n) nodded, thanking him for the thought. 

"Yeah, you're right," Erwin replied, jumping a bit when he finally plugged it in; The hair dryer was still on the 'on' setting. Chuckling, he heard her giggling as Motte ran away. He turned to her, "Alright, let's see how _this_ goes."

"That poor kitten," (Y/n) found him peeking in from the hall. Sitting back in her place, she turned to be able to watch his efforts in the mirror. 

Erwin took a moment to get used to the blow dryer; His inexperience with the machine was clear. 

It didn't take long for him to learn why she didn't blow dry her hair often. It's been half an hour, and it was still a bit damp. Still, he was determined. 

After another fifteen minutes, Erwin put the dryer down. It seemed like it was dry enough, and (Y/n) didn't complain. She just liked watching his confusion. 

Running his hands through it again, he organized it around her face. "Is that good?"

"Yeah. Thanks," She smiled, glancing back to him. She'd started yawning more than once; It was almost midnight at that point. 

Erwin rubbed her shoulders as he glanced to the clock. It could be problematic if he sent her back to the crawlspace, given her condition.

"Wanna stay in here for the night?"

(Y/n) shrugged, looking back to the couch; It turned into a pullout, if she remembered correctly. She sat on it for a moment, when she first came to live with Augustine. It was comfortable. 

He noticed where she was looking, "No, it's alright; You can have the bed."

"You don't _have_ to let me have your bed," She chuckled as she scratched her arm. 

"It's alright. I don't mind," Erwin smiled. Picking her up once again, he went ahead and set her on his bed. Sitting on the edge, they sat by one another for a moment. 

(Y/n) tested the springs. It seemed as comfortable as can be. She couldn't help but chuckle when she found one of his blankets; It was the same one that Augustine said was his favorite. 

Erwin stood. He decided to go ahead and get some blankets from the hall. 

"Where are you going?" She asked quietly. 

"To get a blanket or two. Do you want another glass of water?" He asked as he turned to her. He grabbed her glass before she could respond. 

"Sure, I guess. Thanks," (Y/n) replied, watching as he nodded and retreated to the hall. 

Looking around Erwin's room, she sighed to herself. His shelf beside the door seemed entertaining; He had some toy planes, lots of books, and pictures of him, Mike, and Augustine. She'd never been _nosy_ nosy in here. She's gonna have to make her way in and have a snoop, when he lets her.

Sitting back, she sat beside the wall. She was going to go ahead and lay down, before Erwin was essentially dancing his way in. 

"You're spilling that _everywhere_," (Y/n) laughed as she noticed Motte.

Erwin offered her one of the cups, "He keeps biting my _damn_ feet."

Motte tried to jump onto the bed, to which Erwin went ahead and gently threw him up; He just got new sheets, and really didn't want them getting messed up. 

He set his cup on his nightstand as he sat beside (Y/n); Motte was already curled up beside her, watching him as he laid beside them. 

"You look _so_ tired," she hummed, drawing his attention as her hand brushed over his cheek. 

Shrugging, Erwin leaned into her touch. Holding her hand close, he nodded, "You do, too."

"I'm not really tired, though," (Y/n) replied quietly, watching him. His hair was back to that beautiful gold that she appreciated. 

Erwin nodded once more, thinking about it.

"Tell me a story."

"What kind?"

"Childhood memories."

(Y/n) sighed, digging through all the thoughts in her mind. Reminiscing over almost every little thing, she shrugged. Chuckling, she remembered what Ulrich had said. 

"I didn't believe in giraffes until I was six; My mom used to joke about them being fake so often, I _believed_ her," she chuckled, a bit embarrassed by the revelation. 

Erwin watched her, waiting for the punchline. He realized she was being complete and utterly serious. "Oh my god, _really_?"

She nodded as she bit her lip, "A hundred percent."

"That's absolutely adorable!" He laughed, shaking his head, "Where'd she get _that_ from?"

"The first time my mom snuck my dad into her room, he was so nervous that that was the only thing to come out of his mouth; He'd never seen one at that point, either," (Y/n) informed, watching as he nodded. He had a hand over, playing with Motte; And cursing to himself when he was bit. 

"Your turn. How about you?" She asked, watching him as she yawned. Sleep really seemed promising now. 

Erwin mulled over it. What was something embarrassing he did as a kid? He openly laughed when his mind found the perfect memory.

"When I was six, my dad let me go with him to see his plane again, and I slipped _right off_ the wing and almost broke my knee. It hurt _really_ bad, but they were taking a picture when it happened, if you wanna see."

"I've never heard this story; _Yes_, please," (Y/n) laughed, watching him dig around in his nightstand for a little photo album. Sitting back down, he flipped through the pages. 

"His squad thought it was _hysterical_, they had a picture printed for each of them; Twenty pictures. It cost an arm and a leg, but they all pitched in because they wanted them _so bad_. We have six left somewhere," Erwin chuckled, showing the picture; A little mini-Erwin with his arms out in mid-air to try to catch him in his fall. Augustine was the only one to have noticed, his stance like the others as his smile had obviously faded. 

Chuckling, (Y/n) shook her head, "That one is _absolute_ gold. Can I have one?" 

"Yeah, I can dig around in the albums downstairs. Tomorrow though; It'd take a long time," He replied, putting it away once she was pleased. 

"When did Augustine retire from the air force?" She asked, using her arm as a pillow as she fought yet another yawn. 

Erwin thought about it for a moment. "His knee started being a big issue when I was about ten, so I was eight when he was dismissed. Started teaching when I was twelve, I think?"

(Y/n) hummed thoughtfully. "What happened to his knee?"

"When he was sixteen, he was sent out for the first time; They rushed the aviation training. His plane was going down so he ejected, but his knee got caught wrong and broke. He was just lucky that his parachute wasn't shot, to be honest."

"Oh, _damn_," She replied, "That sounds like it sucks..."

"Yeah," Erwin chuckled, "The _irony_ was that the Brit he was chasing let him go, and apparently when that same Brit got stuck out at sea, my dad led him back to the White Cliff Dover place after his knee was better; They memorized one another's faces when they passed the first time. They still write one another when they can."

(Y/n) hummed once again, her eyelids becoming heavy. "That _is_ pretty ironic. That's a story they'll tell for ages."

"Yeah, I hope....Are you going to sleep?"

"_No_, just resting my eyes..." (Y/n) mumbled quietly, listening to Motte purring. 

"You _sure_ seem to be sleeping," Erwin chuckled, brushing some hair from her face. 

"I'm not...Go ahead and keep talking." 

She was _clearly_ going to sleep; At least, in _his_ eyes. Pressing his lips to her forehead, he sat back in place as he smiled to himself. 

Erwin watched her laying there. He was sure she had drifted off by now. She just looked so...comfortable, calm, and as beautiful as always. Brushing her hair out of her face once more, he chewed on the insides of his cheeks as he watched her. 

Getting up, he went to set up the pullout couch; He'd already decided she could have the bed.

(Y/n)'s hand on his arm caught his attention as he turned back to her. He opened his mouth to tell her to lay down, and that he'd be just across the room, but she was quick to speak up first. 

"No, don't go...Not yet. Please...Lay with me?"


	55. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag

Laying beside one another, Erwin watched (Y/n). He could have sworn she was asleep, until she opened her eyes with a sigh. 

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly, a hand resting on her cheek. 

She held his palm closer, "Thinking, is all..."

"What are you thinking about?" He questioned once more. He'd already moved closer, yearning to hold her in his arms. 

(Y/n) thought about it for a moment. 

"Honestly?...I didn't realize just how _much_ I missed my family until I had to lay on cold concrete for about two days...I mean...I miss traveling with my grandparents and baking with my mom...I missed listening to Fritz and Mike bicker with one another, or reading with Luka. I missed talking to Anselm and telling him how I've been; Same with Krueger. I missed talking to Augustine until almost midnight, and I missed getting to be with you...."

"_Fuck_\- That guy told me he wanted to _snuff_ me after I hit him with the hammer, and I was panicking so much that--"

"What's snuff?" Erwin asked, suddenly far more interested. He hadn't gotten to hear her little interview with Krueger; Only had some important facts relayed to him.

Sighing, she rolled onto her back. Motte groaned his protest at her moving, only to go back to sleep. Trying to put it into words, she made sure to tell him he hadn't done anything wrong when he asked.

"...He wanted to record him raping, torturing, and killing me. Before that, he told me he basically wanted me to be his _wife_ or some crazy shit like that...I don't know...the main thing that's getting to me is what he said about my _sister_..."

"What'd he say about her?" He rested his head on his elbow, watching her for a moment. He'd expect her to be crying at a time like this, but she's still settling down from everything that happened. Only time would tell.

(Y/n) looked at him, reaching a hand over to fix his hair. "He said that's what he did to her. He _snuffed_ her, or _something_. I'm not sure...Said he kept her skull in his fucking bedroom...I would have thought it was a sick joke from some guy trying to be creepy, but _think_ about it...Why would he bring her up otherwise? He _knew_ her..._He_ did something to her..."

Erwin stayed quiet. That was about as intriguing as can be. She'd never even had the opportunity to meet her sister, yet Adelaide was having such an affect on her life. 

"I don't know...Dad said he took everything he could find that related to her. Said once Levi gets here, we should find a nice place to bury her so she could have an _actual_ burial...I know you probably think it's a dumb idea, but I told him I'd like to go."

He wanted to say he thought it _wasn't_ a good idea; Being with Ulrich, that is. Yeah, when he saw the guy he looked confused as can be, but that didn't mean--

"Erwin, tell me; When you first met my dad, were you scared of _him_, or were you scared of what you've heard _about_ him?"

"Huh?" He asked. That was quite the way to phrase it. Still the look in her eyes...He knew that look. It was pained. 

"What vibe did you get from him when you first saw him? Honestly?...I know you don't like the idea, but I want him back in my life...He's some of the only family I have left...and there's still so many secrets that I don't know...He has all the answers that I don't," (Y/n) clarified quietly.

_That_ was it, huh? He didn't understand why she trusted him so much, but she was an intelligent girl. He knew he could trust her judgement; But he just didn't know how to feel. Ulrich was someone everyone knew about; Someone that parents used to scare their kids into behaving..._Still_...

"I guess you're right...He looked like a child scared of being scolded...but I just- I've heard so much about him. I don't know if he's actually trustworthy, you know? Hearing he's actually a good person is like someone telling a seven year old that the Boogie man just wants to hug you, and nothing else; It's just hard to believe," Erwin replied, inspecting her profile as she watched the ceiling. 

Looking up, he was a _little_ embarrassed; She was looking at the little toy planes he's had ever since he could remember. 

"Yeah, that's fair," (Y/n) replied, happy to have finally gotten his point of view. That helped a ton...Augustine probably felt the same way. She'd have to talk to him once she got the chance. 

It was silent again. 

Thinking about it, Erwin had a question he's been wanting to ask ever since he heard about what happened to her family. This seemed to be a good time. He opened his mouth to talk, but she beat him to it. 

"Erwin....Why do you..._like_ me?" (Y/n) asked, turning back to him. She didn't think that important 'L' word could be used _quite_ yet. "...What do you see in me? _Honestly_?"

He'd have to admit, just this little conversation gave him so much insight into who she was as a person. It seemed _so_ simple on the surface...but deep down. It was all just everything she'd say while she'd cry as he tried to comfort her. A look into the complexity of her mind... This week must have _really_ hurt her.

Emotionally drained her, at the _very_ least. 

He took a deep breath, thinking back to what he'd said to Mike. A bit embarrassed, he never thought he'd say it to her face. 

"Want to know the _first_ thing that caught my attention?"

Her hand stopped feeling over the stubble on his jaw as she looked him in the eye. Waiting for him to speak, he seemed to be collecting his thoughts. 

Sighing, Erwin nodded to himself as he bit his lip. "I could tell you were lonely...and I was to. I was drawn to that _familiarity_, yet you were just such a foreign experience that I didn't realize that when I was first watching you after we first met, it wasn't because I didn't trust you; It was because you barely did _anything_, yet my heart was drawn to you right off the bat."

"I _fell_ for you, and you didn't need to do _anything_ to help that. It just happened. And I _don't_ regret it one bit. You're a beautiful young woman with a wonderful mind and you make me happier than I could even begin to tell you- _Hell_! We could be here for _hours_, and I wouldn't even be halfway done. I've never been so comfortable around a woman to be my true self, but I can with _you_."

"I trust you, (Y/n)," Erwin clarified, his hand brushing over her cheek once again in his excitement. She seemed to melt into his touch, holding his warm hand closer as she watched him. The look in her eyes had all of his attention; and he was happy to see her so content and calm. 

"I'm _so_ happy I found you that day."

She was watching him now. That look in her eye hadn't changed a tad; It only seemed to intensify, if anything. Curious, Erwin kept her gaze. A certain emotion- or _thought_, rather, planted itself in his head as he bit his lip quietly. 

(Y/n) set Motte aside, letting him lay on the blankets that the blond had abandoned. Turning back to Erwin, she was quick to pull him into a heated kiss. 

It seemed to be something they were _both_ thinking about. 

She let Erwin's tongue explore her mouth as she pulled him closer to her, to which he let her straddle him. This was _far_ more intense than their first attempt at it. 

His hands slid up her thighs, holding onto her waist as he pulled her down to his groin. Erwin groaned against her when he heard her moan. It was _pure_ music to his ears; As enchanting as the siren's song. 

They pulled away from one another for air, watching each other with pure desire in their eyes. (Y/n) leaned back, pulling her night gown up and over her head as his was tossed aside. Erwin took a deep breath, taking in the sight before him as her palm on his face brought his attention back to her.

Their lips found another once again. Erwin went ahead and flipped them over, changing their positions as he rid himself of his shirt. He was quick to pull her back into another longing kiss, chewing on her lip so she could let him in once again. 

His hands anxiously works their way behind her, unclasping her bra as he slid it from her chest. He took yet another deep breath, enjoying a parts of her he had yet to see. 

"Lock the door."

Her words had Erwin hurrying to the door as _soon_ as she ended her statement. He caught a glimpse of Motte out in the hall as he closed it; That was a bit of a relief. At least he wouldn't have to kick him out halfway through. 

Erwin turned back to her, hurrying to get out of his pants as his heart raced as fast as it could. He'd been wanting _this_\- wanting _her_ for such a long time now. He'd _happily_ take her, just as long as she was as willing. 

He'd nearly tripped over his sweat pants as he finally stepped out of him, enjoying the sound of her giggling. Glancing up, Erwin had basically hopped back on the bed and hurried over to her. He almost head butt her on his way.

"_You_ seem eager," (Y/n) laughed, moaning quietly as his hands tested at her chest. He wished she wouldn't try to suppress her sounds, to which he made sure to voice. 

"_You_ don't seem as jumpy," Erwin replied catching his breath as his mouth found her neck. 

She moaned into his touch. She could feel him grinding against her. Shifting under his touch, she let out a groan as she tried to rid herself of her panties. To say she wanted to get on with them was an understatement. 

He got the cue, pulling away enough and helping her slide the garment down her legs. He was the brightest shade of red that she'd ever seen. 

"Get out of those," (Y/n) grinned, watching him hurry to fulfill her demand. Her grin soon faded when she got a good look at his lower half; She'd never seen one in person, but it was bigger than she expected, to say the least. 

Erwin noticed her face, growing self conscious. He'd never been so nude around another person. "Do you want to stop?"

"Huh?" She found his face once again. He seemed disappointed in a way. "_No_\- I just...I've never seen a guy, _per se_...From all the talk I would hear from my friends...I don't know what I expected, but not something so..." she chuckled in an attempt to hide her nerves, "...it's _bigger_ than I _thought_ it'd be..."

Quietly flattered, Erwin nodded. The silence was a bit awkward, to which he went ahead a brushed a finger over her thigh. She was happy to see he was perfectly fine with her body; Her insecurities having gone away some time ago. 

She held out a hand, inviting Erwin to come closer. He approached quietly, getting back between her legs. He remembered something though; Grabbing a pillow, Erwin set it beneath her bottom so that she could be comfortable. 

"Are you _absolutely_ sure that _this_ is what you want?" He asked, meeting her gaze once again. He had to be sure. "We can stop; I won't be mad."

Smiling, (Y/n) slid her hand over his cheek his cheek once again. He was quick to lean into her touch, finding her lips for yet another kiss.

"Yes, Erwin. I do. Do _you_ want this?" She asked, the excitement pooling between her legs as he looked over her body. 

"Yeah, I do," Erwin replied quietly, the emotions in his chest only amplifying. 

Taking the cue to get going, (Y/n) felt him rubbing against her. Biting her lip, she looked up to Erwin as he started adding pressure. Holding onto his arm, she ignored her body protesting his penetration.

She jumped a bit when she felt a sudden intrusion. Erwin let out a strained groan. "Are you okay?"

"_Yeah_...just...give me a minute," (Y/n) replied, adjusting to the foreign feeling. It hurt a bit- _especially_ considering he's her first and has some size to him- but as her body settled, the pleasure seemed to outweigh the pain.

"Take as long as you need," He hummed, going back to her neck as a hand settled on her waist. He wasn't sure what to expect, but it was tight. He could spill over at any--

"Oh, _Fuck_, hold on," Erwin pulled away from her, glancing around the room as he hurried to his laundry bin. 

"What is it?" (Y/n) asked, feeling cold all of a sudden. 

He was digging through a pocket of the trousers be wore earlier, "I forgot about the _goddamn_ condom. Of _all_ things."

"Oh, _yeah_, alright. That's _kind of_ important," she replied, giving him a moment to deal with that. 

He was back, getting in his position, "_Sorry_, I hope I didn't ruin the mood..."

(Y/n) couldn't help but giggle. He was always so nervous. Hands on his cheeks, she pulled him in as she kissed his forehead, "It's alright. Don't worry about it; Let's just have some fun."

Erwin nodded, entering her once again; A bit easier this time. It wasn't much different, but he still gave her some time. Returning to her neck, he was sure she was going to have a hickey; He didn't really mind though. He wanted to see her be embarrassed in the morning. 

"You can move."

Giving an experimental thrust, Erwin groaned when she bit her lip. That was just about the _hottest_ thing he'd ever seen. She was really testing how long he'd last. 

He gave another thrust, then another, and more until he felt comfortable setting a slow pace. Their hands explored one another's bodies as they engaged in kiss after kiss. 

He wanted to go harder once he felt her ankles cross behind him. He tried it, licking his lips when he heard her moan.

Erwin pulled away from her, his hands sliding down her body as they rested on her waist. His thumbs brushed over her body, coaxing her body to move with him. 

His breathing was a bit strained, wanting nothing more than to go as hard as he could. Reminding himself to behave, He wouldn't do anything unless she instructed him to.

The pressure he had to offer was more than enough. He _barely_ had to try to hit that bundle of nerves. Adjusting her posture a bit, (Y/n) held his face closer. "Harder."

That was all he needed to hear. Taking another deep breath, Erwin moved to find a more comfortable position, spreading her legs as he moved. 

"Tell me if I hurt you, and I'll stop," Erwin replied as his grip on her hips tightened. 

(Y/n) bit her lip once again, letting out a breathy moan as his thrusts got harder, _and with it_, faster. Erwin smiled to her once he took in the sight, adding o the moisture between her legs. 

Her hands trailed over his muscles as she looked away from his face. He'd gotten aggressive now. His touch was still as gentle as could be, even when he started putting more force into his thrusts than she'd expected. 

She was trying so hard to be as quiet as possible. Still, her moans and mewls were music to Erwin's ears. He _wanted_ to hear more. 

Telling her so, his hands went back to her hips after they had roamed over her chest. She could feel his thumb massaging the bundle of nerves between her legs. (Y/n) found him smiling after she openly cursed. 

Her fingers brushed through his hair once again, pulling it so his face could meet her's. Kissing him once again, she broke away when her orgasm came seemingly out of nowhere. 

He'd been trying to keep it together so that this wouldn't end too soon, but the feeling of her walls clenching around him sent Erwin over the edge in the matter of seconds. 

Coming down from cloud nine, (Y/n) was a bit disappointed when she felt Erwin pull away from her yet again. She couldn't be _too_ mad though; Glancing to the clock, it was nearly one in the morning. They _really_ needed to get to bed. 

"Happy birthday," (Y/n) told Erwin, a foot resting on his bare back. He was warm. She hoped he'd come back so they could cuddle. 

Glancing to the clock, he nodded. He'd already pulled his sweats back on. Turning back to her, Erwin smiled as he pressed another kiss to her lips. 

"Thank you. That was _quite_ the present," He chuckled against her. 

"I think it was more of a 'heat of the moment' kind of thing, but I don't regret it," She replied, reaching over the edge and taking his shirt.

"Neither do I," Erwin admitted, watching her in the corner of his eye. 

Watching as she put on his shirt, he chuckled to himself once again. "Do you want your underwear?"

"In a minute...I need to use the restroom," (Y/n) replied, thinking back to class. That's what they recommended after sex, right? She was pretty sure. 

Erwin scooped her up yet again, noticing how warm her body was against him. "_Sheesh_, how long were we going at it?"

"Started right before twelve thirty," she replied yet again, watching as he opened the door. She'd protest, but her crutches were downstairs, anyways. 

He hummed thoughtfully. A decent amount of time. She didn't seem too worried about it, so he didn't stress. Setting her down on the counter once more, their eyes caught one another. As much as he _wanted_ to go again, he only had the one condom. They could talk a out it tomorrow and if it went well, he'd get more. They were going a bit fast in this relationship...

Her hands on his face got his attention once again. "If you're tired, you can go to bed? I can hop around; I don't really mind."

"What kind of man would I be if I left you to hop around after what we just did?" Erwin joked. Cupping her face in his own hands, he pressed his lips to her forehead. "Go ahead, I'll be right back."

"Alright," (Y/n) replied, watching him leave. 

Sighing to herself, she stood on her good foot; Quietly noting a bit of pain on her lower abdomen. He _did_ go ahead and get aggressive, but she didn't mind. She assumed it'd be like that no matter what. 

Dealing with what she needed to and washing her hands, (Y/n) turned to find Erwin watching her once again, a tired Motte in his arms. Handing the kitten over, he carried her back to his room. 

"_You know_, it's gonna be a bit problematic if people find us sleeping together," she offered, pulling the covers back after she'd put her panties back on. 

"_You say_ as you're getting under the sheets," Erwin laughed at her, "Besides, after what we just did, I don't think it'd matter...Chances are my dad would come home tomorrow and just _know_...He knows _everything_."

"I'm not worried about your dad," (Y/n) replied, happy when his arms pulled her against his chest, "_Levi's_ gonna be here at any minute. He met some delays on the way here, but he should be in town soon."

"I hear he's a little fella; Nothing I can't handle," He smiled, resting his forehead against her's. She could feel his hand carding through her hair. 

She smiled to him, thumb playing with the cupid's bow of his lips. "_Don't_ jinx it. He may be a little guy, but he can still hit your calves."

Chuckling with her, Erwin sighed. He was as content as could be. Biting his lip, all he could feel was pure happiness at the prospect of their relationship. Mainly, he was happy she still accepted him. 

Thinking about it, his mind went back to that question from earlier.

He decided now wasn't the time. He didn't want to ruin the mood- to ruin this memory. 

Instead, he opted for letting (Y/n) use him as her pillow as Motte climbed over them to find somewhere comfortable to lay. Rubbing a hand over her back, he let out a deep breath as he watched her sleeping on his chest, twirling her hair between his fingers. 

He pressed his lips to her forehead yet again. This was going to be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long; I got halfway through the first draft, decided I hated the dialogue, and wanted something more personal that brings more interest and connection to the story and between characters. It was also supposed to have three scenes, but there was no way to cut them up, so they flowed into one another.
> 
> This one for everyone who was drawn to that 'Eventual Smut' tag. Here you go, ya nasties. Hope it's not too bad; I don't write a ton of smut. My excuse; It's their first time and they're awkward.
> 
> This chapter was a bit difficult? I knew I wanted their first time to be on Erwin's birthday for some reason, but now I'm just kind of,,,lost? Like, I have the next few chapters planned, but that's about it. 
> 
> And I was going to go ahead and start working on Luka's story! I have her planned out a bit, but it's a whole lot different than this one. This is definitely my favorite story I've worked on in a long time, so it'll still be in my spotlight, I can promise that.


	56. Frech

Groaning quietly, (Y/n) finally decided to get up. She'd woken up _far_ earlier than she'd have liked. Reaching over to her glass of water, Erwin woke up as he felt her moving against him. 

"Good morning, there," Erwin smiled, his eyes closing as he spoke. 

"Are sure about that, birthday boy?" She chuckled, brushing her fingers through his hair once more.

"...If you're getting up, so will I," He replied, those icy eyes of his watching the ceiling. Glancing to the clock, he hummed quietly. It was only seven. 

(Y/n) shrugged, "I've been awake for a while now...I can't fall back to sleep..."

He hummed once again, nodding in his contemplation. Sighing to himself, Erwin forced his heavy body up. "I'm gonna take a shower," He mumbled. 

"Can I join?" 

Chuckling, Erwin wrapped an arm around her shoulders after a moment, "You were worried about someone finding us in the same bed, but _now_ you wanna take a shower with me?"

"Why not?" She asked, rubbing her hands over his back, "We'll save water while we're at it..._besides_, no one's home but us."

That was a decent argument for an already tempting offer. If he was lucky, they could go again. Biting his lip, he yawned into his hand. 

"Yeah, God knows how long we'll have warm water. I heard they're gonna start ration tickets soon," Erwin stood, carrying her to the restroom with him. He nearly stepped on Motte as the kitten ran into the hall. 

Resting her on the side of the tub, he went to get them some fresh towels.

(Y/n) stretched out her sore limbs. Glancing to the mirror, she rearranged her hair to look _somewhat_ decent. Waiting for Erwin, she bit her lip. The house was in good shape; They'd only need to do a thing or two before Augustine came back.

She pulled his shirt over her head, crossing her arms when she realized it was far colder than she thought. Crossing her legs, she looked over her foot after she removed the bandage. 

Groaning to herself, she huffed as she heard Erwin coming back. It wasn't as swollen as before, but the bruising was darker. 

"A bath would be better for you, huh?" He asked setting his things aside. He took a moment to check her out, but went back to minding his own business. 

"Take a shower, I don't mind. I just can't put my heel down; Other than that, we're fine," (Y/n) replied, getting up from her spot and closing the door. 

Turning on the water, Erwin hummed his response. "If you say so. Don't fall."

"Trust me, I'll try _not_ to. That poor doctor needs a break from our shit before it can get out of hand."

"Yeah, I guess," He nodded, deciding the water was to his liking. Turning to face her, he found that she'd already abandoned her underwear. 

He simply watched her though, looking her up top to bottom. His eyes were as sharp as can be; It actually made (Y/n) nervous. 

"Sorry, I didn't get a good look at you before...I think you're beautiful, for clarification; I was just didn't notice the bruise on your belly," Erwin mumbled, fingers playing with the strings of his pajama pants.

She shrugged. "Tried pushing those little basement windows open and ended up toppling over the table I was on. Hurt like a _motherfucker_; I thought I broke half my ribs in the moment."

"Colorful language, as of now," He teased, setting his things on the counter, "Is the water fine?"

* * *

Rinsing her hair clean, (Y/n) ran her hair through it. Erwin's hands were roaming as they pleased. Biting her lip, she went ahead and leaned back onto his chest. 

She could feel his nose ghosting over her neck as his hands slid lower and lower, only to go back up to her chest. 

"It's safe; If you wanna go again," She hummed against his lips, catching a glimpse of the lust in his eyes. 

He was thinking about it. If the stars didn't align in their favor, he wouldn't mind, it'd just not be the right time. He did know she kept track of her cycle, though.

"Are you sure?" Erwin asked, his touch getting more aggressive as he went. Toying with the sensitive buds of her breasts, he could feel his erection coming. 

"Yeah, I checked everything over on Monday. I should start on Tuesday; It's alright," (Y/n) replied, running a hand through his hair as the other went back to slide over his hip. 

"Is that a '_yes_'?" He asked once again, one of his hands sliding down to her core as he pulled her waist to his pelvis. 

"_Yes_, Erwin," She chuckled, feeling his teeth on her nape. 

That was _all_ he needed to hear. His fingers slid deeper between her legs. Slipping them into her entrance, his other hand played with her breasts.

He was quick to experiment with his movements, aggressively curling his fingers as he heard a high breath escape her lips. She bucked into his hand almost immediately. 

"_Fuck_\- You _really_ don't hold back," (Y/n) mumbled, feeling his member pressing against her back. His hand was borderline abusing her down there.

Erwin chuckled, rubbing his jaw against her. He knew she didn't really care for the feeling of his stubble against her skin. "I just wanna hear you; I also really like going as hard as you'll let me."

"Yeah, I figured _that_ out last night," she replied, cursing to herself when he added another finger. She was already still a bit sore from before, but she was ignoring it as she felt her orgasm coming; It really didn't take long when he went full force. 

"_Come on_," He groaned, pulling her hair so she could look back at him, "Let me _hear_ you." The sound of his voice, low and demanding, was enough to almost push her over.

He pushed- or rather _slammed_\- his fingers into her so hard that she couldn't help but mewl, her orgasm having finally rattled her body. She'd never been able to touch herself so well, let alone have such an intense climax. 

She hadn't even come down from her high when Erwin had her back pinned against the cold tiles. He gave her a bruising kiss as he palmed her backside. 

(Y/n) wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he lifted her up. She felt him rubbing his erection against her, collecting some of her moisture before he started on penetrating her. 

Groaning, Erwin waited for her cue to move as he bottomed out. He bit his lip, resting his forehead against her's as he felt her nip at his neck. He'd be lying if he said he didn't like it. 

Feeling her settle against him, he went ahead and started thrusting. He was letting his thighs hold her in place, but he was more than happy to hold her by her bottom. 

Rubbing her hands over his muscle, (Y/n) held her against him as his neck settled on her shoulder. Every time he would bottom out in her, a breathy moan would slip from her. He'd adjusted his footing once or twice, careful to be sure he would slip in the water or the likes. 

Taking yet another deep breath, Erwin was more than happy to slip his tongue back into her mouth. He found it enjoyable; Even when she would playfully bite him. 

He went back to resting his head on her shoulder. He could feel her hands on his shoulder blades, gently massaging him after she'd dig her nails into him. 

This was addicting. Everything about it. Erwin didn't think it was the whole 'sex in general's thing that he liked, it was more of being able to have sex with _her_. He'd honestly never seen himself being able to get such a beautiful and considerate woman. _She_ was addicting.

He jumped when he felt her grab his own backside. He thought she was just being naughty and feeling over his chest, so that was a surprise. Smiling to her, Erwin squeezed her own bottom. 

He pulled her down onto him yet again, giving stuttering thrusts. He was _so_ close now. It'd be smart to pull out now, but he didn't want to; Not _yet_, at least.

Biting his lips rather hardly, he could feel (Y/n) having yet another orgasm. She sure was easy to please. That may just be the pent-up stress, though.

"I'm _close_\- What should I do?" Erwin asked, catching his breath. 

A rather naughty thought ran through her mind; Something she'd heard about from friends to make a guy 'go crazy'. A little smile crossed her lips.

Pushing him away, she knelt before him as she took him in her mouth. That was...a _new_ experience. The taste wasn't something she really cared for, but the look on his face was definitely worth it. 

Whether it was the action itself or the feeling of her tongue, Erwin was quick to spill over. She expected it to taste horrible- like she's heard- but it was actually somewhat sweet. A little salty, but nothing too bad. 

(Y/n) fought herself from chocking when he held her in place and buried himself deeper, groaning as he took in the sight. Sighing to himself, he let go so she could take a breath. 

She looked up to him, offering yet another smile as she audibly swallowed. 

"_Oh my god_," Erwin groaned. That wasn't what he expected, but he enjoyed the show, "You're gonna be the death of me."

"I don't think so," (Y/n) teased, grabbing the soap as she stood. They definitely needed to hurry up and get out. "It doesn't seem like you'll be stressed for a while."

He peeked out from the soap and water running over his face, cursing when he almost got shampoo in his eyes, "Not when you do naughty shit like that...Someone's gonna have to keep you in check."

"_Oooh_, is that a promise?"

Erwin smiled a toothy smile, failing to respond. He could be so jumpy sometimes, yet he was so enthusiastic about being 'intimate' with her. Yeah, he was a bright pink, but there wasn't a hint of embarrassment in his being.

"Don't start. I might just fuck you sideways; It was already dumb to do it without a condom, we shouldn't get used to it," Erwin mumbled, stepping aside so she could rinse off. 

(Y/n) let the water wash the soap away. Humming thoughtfully , she found his gaze, "Then you should go to the store again."

He almost choked on his own spit. He didn't even buy that one for himself- his dad gave it to him right before they went to Hamburg. 

"Yeah..._Maybe_," Erwin nodded, now a bit embarrassed, "Come on, we already spent longer in here than we should have."

* * *

"No one's called yet?" (Y/n) asked as she dried her hair on her towel. She'd gotten fresh undergarments, but had gone ahead and thrown his grey shirt back on. She threw on a pair of shorts for modesty.

Erwin shrugged, sitting on his bed as he pulled on a pair of socks. "I haven't heard the telephone. Doesn't help that our shower was longer than it _should_ have been..."

"And who's fault is that?" She teased, peeking over her shoulder as Motte cuddled up in her lap. Tossing in the hamper, her hair was still damp; About as far as she could get without a hairdryer. 

"Oh, _Come on_. _You're_ the one who wanted to shower with me; I think we're both to blame. Clearly, you had ulterior motives, too," He scoffed, looking up to her. 

(Y/n) giggled her response, nodding to herself as she pet the cuddly kitten. Looking up to the window, she rested her chin on her palm as she watched the leaves fall from the trees. 

_There_ it was. The scene before him was so similar to his dream from the other day. Erwin watched her, the picture burning itself into his memory. His mind went back to what his dad had said before he went unconscious; About his mother's ring and Paris. It sounded cheesy now that everything was okay, but the idea...

It _sounded_ like a good idea. If they were still together by the end of this little war, and could get away from this corrupt country, then he'd definitely go ahead and give it a shot.

"Are you hungry?" 

Erwin came back to reality, realizing his mind had wandered elsewhere. "Yeah. A bit...let's go and get something."

"I can make you some cinnamon buns? It'll be an hour or two, but they'll be fresh," (Y/n) offered, knowing how much he'd enjoyed them. He'd voiced more than once that they were quickly one of his favorite things he'd ever had. 

"Only if I can help," Erwin replied, scooping her up like a princess. _His_ princess, that was. Walking to the door, he stepped out into the hall as Motte tried to bite the stitches on his chin. 

Telling the kitten no, she smiled to the blond as she planted her lips to his cheek, "Of course."

"Oh, yeah," He chuckled, working his way down the stairs, "My aunt and uncle are coming down. They couldn't be here sooner, but they'll stay until tomorrow night. They're bringing the Magnus and the younger kids; Günther stayed to make sure the older twins behave."

They set Motte on the couch when he started squirming around. "Oh, so then we'll have your _nice and outgoing_ family? I can already hear Kenny and Levi complaining," (Y/n) giggled at the thought. They're just bad at socializing.

Turning to the kitchen, he nodded, "Well--"

Erwin froze as soon as he stepped into the kitchen, his face as red as can be when he realized that _everyone_ was already home and could see the bright hickey on the side of her neck.

Glancing around, (Y/n) couldn't help but chuckle through her embarrassment as amused and knowing looks were exchanged; even something about paying up a bet.

Fixing her hair, a hand brushed over the side of her neck to hide it. Her eyes didn't take long to fall to the ground as they all started laughing to themselves. 

Still, the _main_ person that had them so embarrassed and nervous about being caught had already pushed his chair in as he approached them. 

"Wow, (_Y/n_)...Your neck looks _horrible;_ Like you got bit by something...What mutt got at you?" Levi hummed.


	57. Wiedervereinigt

Levi's facade was quick to subside, happy to pull (Y/n) into his arms. They couldn't remember the last time he'd been back in Berlin, but it was probably back in 1935; '36 _maybe_. At least a year before they were sent off. Maybe even a bit later, but they needed to look through the dates on their albums. 

"You grew an entire inch," He mumbled into her hair.

"You don't seem to have changed a bit," she replied, rubbing her hands over his back. 

Erwin watched them. Levi was...well..._shorter_ than he expected. He bit his lip when those grey eyes found his. 

"Huh, and this is the _mutt_, I'm assuming?"

He sighed to himself. This was going to be like talking to Kenny. "I'm purebred, _actually_."

"Wow, _impressive_. It's _almost_ as if I asked."

"_Levi_, be nice. This is Erwin; He's my boyfriend," (Y/n) mumbled, punching her brother lightly. 

He hummed, running a hand through his black hair. "Augustine, can you lead me to the room? I was going to go ahead and put my things away."

"How long are you staying?" She asked, finally letting him go as she sat on the counter. Her hand found Erwin's, letting him lean against her as he waited for Levi to say something to him. 

"Was gonna stay until you showed up, but now that you're fine, only a week," Levi replied, turning to the older man. 

"Yeah. I'll go ahead and let you stay in the office. Just a minute; I need to switch my laundry over." 

Levi nodded, deciding to get his things from the car. He stopped beside Erwin, patting him on the shoulder, "I'd like to talk to you later. You like champagne, or wine or something?"

"I don't drink..."

"We like sparkling cider," (Y/n) offered, sparing Erwin from being pressured into it. It would be light hearted and unintentional, of course, but he'd had a bad habit for that kind of thing.

Nodding, Levi hummed as he walked out the door. 

Turning to the table, they found Mike handing a bill to Fritz. "Lost a bet," He mumbled. 

"What's _that_ mean?" Erwin asked, already a big embarrassed. He _knew_ that they all knew; He was surprised that Levi had yet to knock his teeth out. 

"_Well_," Fritz let out a sigh, debating what to say, "I went up to wake you guys up and let you know we were back, and when I looked at the clothes on Erwin's floor, I could only _assume_. I heard some noises from the bathroom, but I just went ahead and came back down. Mike and Levi didn't believe me, and your dad didn't say anything..."

"I went to put my things away, I'm just gonna tell myself I heard the house settling and just came right back down," Augustine admitted, taking his mug to his room, "I'll be honest though, I didn't think it'd take you two that long. Your mom and I weren't as patient," He teased Erwin, who openly cringed. 

Erwin watched his father lead Levi up the stairs. He _didn't_ need to hear that. Sighing to himself, he scratched his head. 

"You wanna go to the store with us?" Mike offered.

"I was gonna help (Y/n) with something--"

"You got a _room_, for that," Fritz teased, snickering to himself. 

(Y/n) kept rubbing a hand over the side of her neck. She decided to try to change the subject. "So, where's Luka and you dad?"

"Oooh," Fritz shrugged, scratching his head, "They had to put Arlo down yesterday. The poor thing couldn't even move yesterday morning."

"Oh, that sucks," she replied, holding Erwin's hand in hers. 

"Yeah, they'll come over later. She's just upset, as you can imagine...Dad went ahead and took her to lunch...but is that a no, you're _not_ coming with us?"

"We were gonna go get some fresh ducks from the butcher. Haven't found chocolate in a minute, but we'll make sure you have a good cake," Mike shrugged, playing with the keys in his hand. 

"Oooh, that sounds awesome. And don't stress about it; It doesn't _have_ to be chocolate," Erwin smiled to himself, running and hand over (Y/n)'s thigh. 

"Alright, here we go," Fritz stood, patting his pants down. They'd brought donuts, and the powdered sugar went everywhere. 

"We'll be back in an hour or so," Mike mumbled, making sure to give Erwin a kidney shot on the way out. He hissed, rubbing over his side as they heard the door close.

Sitting in silence once again, (Y/n) kicked Erwin's backside once he finally moved. 

"What was _that_ for?" He asked, amused and curious. Getting some cups from the cupboard, he went to get them juice from the fridge. 

"Because you have a cute butt. And come on, let's get baking," She replied, finding her mom's cookbook in the drawer, "Do me a favor and get the flour from the pantry?"

* * *

Levi had come down and helped them once he was satisfied with everything. The dough needed to be kneaded for twelve minutes, to which he happily went ahead and took over; Erwin wanted to, but he decided to submit. 

Now, Levi sat with (Y/n) out back. They decided to sit on the concrete steps; Still in view of the kitchen window, but not right by it. 

"So...Do you actually _like_ him, or is he just some toy?" Levi asked, watching the clouds in the sky. 

She looked over to him, a bit of anger in her body by the accusation in his voice. "I _like_ him. He's sweet. Erwin's the most polite young man that I've ever met."

"Doesn't mean you wanna _keep_ him," her brother peeked at her from the corner of his eye. Still, he knew her words were genuine. Even if she didn't know exactly why she was so inclined to Erwin, he did. It's what happened with Farlan. 

(Y/n) wanted to smack him outside the head, but decided against it. He was stronger, anyway. "I wouldn't do that to him...I don't know what it is, but...He's just such a sweetheart. I like him. A _lot_...I don't think we're ready for the big 'L' _quite_ yet though."

"The big 'L' _is_ serious. If you have a tinge of doubt, don't use it. I didn't tell it to Farlan until about seven months of dating. He knew though, I know he did."

"Hmm...How is Farlan, anyways?" 

Levi shifted in his seat, digging around in his pocket for his wallet. His fingers danced around his coat pockets after a minute, finally retrieving it. He smiled to himself, reluctantly putting the picture on display.

"I wanted you to meet her in _person_..."

Looking at the picture, (Y/n) slowly realized what it meant. "_Wait_\- You adopted a _baby_? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Like I said; I wanted you to meet her in person," He replied, letting her eye the photograph. 

"How long have you had her?"

"Eight months now. She just turned four; She's an _advanced_ four. Her name is Isabel Kuchel...She keeps talking about siblings, and Farlan and I are _considering_ adopting another," Levi admitted. Now he wished he wasn't too protective; They'd have been fine to come along. 

Nodding, she handed the wallet back. They'd both decided mom's name would be a middle name for their kids; if they had girls and decided use it. "She's cute."

"Yeah, she _is. _Cutest little thing on the planet...I just gotta keep talking to Farlan about it. We might try to get her a sister, but we want both. Maybe two girls and two boys."

(Y/n) nodded to herself once again. She wished he'd have brought them along. She knew why he didn't. "So...How do you feel about dad?"

It was silent. They both knew that was the _actual_ reason they were out here, just didn't know how to bring it up. 

"I don't know...I miss him. I never understood why he just suddenly disappeared as a kid, and when mom told me he hurt gramma and grampa _really_ bad, I didn't even care; They were fucking _mean_. They deserved it, and I knew that at _five_. I just grew up mad that he left me, but I learned he was just in prison that one time; When you thought you woke up to the boogie man?" He chuckled.

"I won't know until I get the answers. I really won't. On _one_ hand I'm angry, on the _other_ I'm happy. _Then_ a part of me is _terrified_...We both know what he's done without batting an eye," Her mind went back to when he'd cleaned her hands and knees, ever so gentle as the scene behind him was as brutal as can be, "He _never_ hurt me and he _didn't_ hurt you...He always treated mom like she was an absolute goddess. He loves us, but he's done so much that makes me wonder about his being."

"...also, I noticed Erwin looks at you the way Dad looked at Mom...Just a little observation, but I don't know if you cared to hear that," Levi mumbled, sitting back laying on the concrete. 

(Y/n) nodded. That was actually very sweet; She knew Erwin always seemed to be watching her. Still, her mind went back to Ulrich; and how sweet and childish he seemed. "Yeah...He seemed pretty goofy, to me. Kind of awkward, too."

He chuckled, "Yeah...That's how he's always been. He _never_ disciplined me; I was always a bit of a brat to him. I just had to mention something, and he'd get it for me. He's always been nice like that. Grandpa was always the one to teach me to behave- Mom, too, but Grandpa was more strict."

"He was the same for me. I also didn't act up as much as _you_, though."

"I was a bit of a little asshole," Levi admitted, sighing a bit. Looking to the side, he checked the timer beside her. It was going to ring soon.

She chuckled, thinking to herself. "Hey...What did dad's parents do? What made him snap?"

He went quiet, debating it himself. It'd always been under wraps; He'd never been told a word about it. "I don't know. I just remember his mom would always be begging for me to spend the night. Mom never came with dad to the visit, and he never let me out of his sight. I remember playing in their garden while dad sat with his parents over tea, and they must have said _something_, because he snapped at them."

"Did you see it happen?"

"Huh? Oh- _No_. This was a few months before all of it. He was just _pissed_ off; and I've _never_ seen him angry. Not once. _Nothing_ made him mad, and I mean it. I was terrified when he dragged me home; I didn't know what happened. A couple of days later, he went to dinner with them so they could talk and I guess something happened because he came home the next morning looking horrible. Didn't see them for a while afterwards. Then they brought some lady came along and put so much stress on mom that she had you early. _Then_ dad snapped."

"And that lady was his mistress or something?" (Y/n) asked quietly.

Levi bit his lip. He opened his mouth to say something, but the timer started to ring. They shared a glance with one another. 

"We can talk about this later, make our own little theory; At least until we can all talk about it. _If_ you want..." He mumbled, helping her up. 

Taking the crutches, she nodded, "I'm not sure when we'll have time. Erwin's having family come over. A decent amount of people." 

Levi hummed walking back to the door with her. Holding it open, they stepped into the kitchen. 

* * *

Erwin thanked (Y/n) and Levi for the pastries, happily having two, and debating another. She'd gone upstairs and put on a yellow turtleneck she had; Clearly, she was hiding something, but he appreciated the modesty. 

Her black pants were still at the station; She put on some pantyhose and a skirt. Erwin always thought her skirts were cute. 

"What's up?" She asked, flipping through the cookbook with Levi. He simply rolled his eyes; He didn't really care to watch his baby sister getting checked out, but they were dating. She was an adult; She didn't need him to parent her. 

"Huh? Oh, how are your knees? They looked pretty nasty, earlier," He replied, looking to her face. Her palms weren't any better, but her knees took almost all of the force. 

"A bit sore, but it's fine. How's your chin?" (Y/n) asked, finding the cake recipes. Erwin had asked her to make one for him, if she wanted to. He was ecstatic when she agreed, and wanted to help with it, too. 

He looked back to the table. He was painting a toy plane that his father had given him; Augustine had always done that, ever since he was a baby. Erwin had one for every one of his birthdays. "It's alright. Only hurts when I think about it."

"You should take a nap sooner or later; Just because you need it."

"Oh so considerate, you are," Erwin chuckled. Cleaning his brush, he listened to her and Levi mumbling over each recipe they could find. 

They all jumped when the door flung open, the squealing of children echoing around the house as two familiar little faces ran into the kitchen. Amaya stood in the doorway, waiting for a cue to follow.

"Erwin- Erwin, Happy Birthday!" Otto and Oswin were practically yelling, arguing about who was first to tell him. 

"Thank you, guys," Erwin mumbled, telling them to not touch his plane unless they wanted to stand in the corner for an hour. Amaya was the only one he let right by it; She behaved the best. 

"Happy birthday," Amaya mumbled, looking to the living room when Magnus started bickering about them not helping with the bags. She simply stuck his tongue out at him. 

The twins went to go help, while the little girl stayed with Erwin. She knew she could get away with it. Sitting beside him, she watched him and his painting. 

Levi was watching Amaya, wishing Isabel had come along. She would have had a friend to play with. Sighing to himself, He was still waiting for it to be an appropriate time to call them. 

"Stop looking at her, she gets really nervous," (Y/n) told him, bringing his attention back to their conversation. "Like I was saying, which one would be better?"

"Which one of what?" 

Turning around, she found Clementine. She had to remind herself to not roll her eyes. As long as she behaved, they'd be fine. 

"I was gonna make Erwin a cake," (Y/n) replied, flipping the page yet again. 

She nodded, catching an eye of the new guy. He was cute. A glance to his hand showed that he was married though. Oh well. "Abigail brought him some cookies."

Erwin seemed to like that idea. But he still kept to himself, talking to his little cousin as she watched him and his plane. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the update is late; Took a break yesterday been a bit tired and unmotivated, but I still got to this part. Have some sibling time.


	58. Sammeln

Sitting on the counter, (Y/n) was looking for a cake recipe with Levi. Erwin asked her to make one for him, so she was doing her best. Chocolate was his favorite, but it all depended on what Mike and Fritz brought back. 

Erwin was sitting at the table, painting the toy plane that his father had given him; It was their little tradition, and he had a plane from each one of his birthdays. 

Amaya was sitting beside him, happily watching his slow process. Otto and Oswin were running around while they chased and played with Motte, while Magnus and his parents were out back with Augustine. 

Looking towards the door when someone knocked, Levi decided he'd go check. (Y/n) wanted to go too, so he had to wait for her to get her crutches. 

They opened the door to find Krueger. He'd gone ahead and brought his family; His wife, stepson, and daughter. 

"Hey!" (Y/n) was the first to offer, Erwin showing up beside him as Amaya sat on his shoulders. He set her down after a minute.

"Hello," Krueger's wife smiled, leading the kids inside as room was made. "How are you?"

"I'm good, and you?" She replied, sending Levi off when he didn't answer. Erwin greeted the General and his family, glancing out to see Mike and Fritz collecting things from their car. He went out to help them. 

"So, _this_ is my wife, Katrina. My son, Reiner, and my daughter, Annie," Krueger introduced them one by one, wrapping his arm around Katrina.

(Y/n) smiled, "It's nice to meet all of you! Oh- Annie, this is Amaya," she pointed to Erwin's little cousin that had hidden behind her legs, "You two can go ahead and play together, if you'd like?"

The girls exchanged a look before they glanced up to their respective guardians. Neither seemed too social. 

"We'll see," Krueger chuckled, going to the kitchen as his daughter followed on his heels. Katrina and Reiner seemed a bit awkward, but once she heard them step out to the patio, Abigail was more than happy to welcome them. 

Turning to the door once more, Anselm was coming in with Luka. They'd gotten yet another piñata. "That looks fun."

"Dad saw it, and thought the plane fit for Erwin," Luka replied quietly. She followed her dad, setting a box on the counter.

"I'm sure he'll will like it."

"Oh, he does. He got really excited when he saw it."

They stepped aside so the guys could bring in the groceries. (Y/n) gave Erwin a kiss when he stopped and bent down. 

"He's such an oddball. He's lucky he's cute," she giggled, watching as Amaya walked with Erwin.

* * *

Kenny showed up about an hour later. He contributed to the cards and gifts on the table, and then went out back to join the party. Mike's family had showed up as well; Meiko was on her heels for about an hour before he decided he wanted to go outside and play with the other kids.

(Y/n) sat on the kitchen counter yet again, making small talk with Luka. She wasn't _too_ responsive, and was back to her quiet and mumbling self. Mike tried to get her to come out, but that failed. Instead, he gave her his coat and a kiss on the cheek.

Halfway through their conversation on pets and family, Motte came running into the kitchen. More scurrying as he lost his footing on the tile, but he was quick to hide. Someone was playing with him. 

"When did you guys get a cat?" Clementine asked, stepping into the kitchen as she tried to pet the kitten. 

Shrugging, (Y/n) was hoping she wouldn't be met by rude and snarky comments. She hadn't even seen her come in with th the Hertz. "My uncle gave him to me right after we got back to Berlin."

She hummed, trying to get him to come closer. "What's his name?"

"Erwin suggested the name Motte; It just stuck."

Clementine chuckled, "Yeah, he looks like a moth. How old is he?" 

She shrugged yet again. She'd never had a cat before. Instead, Luka just needed a glance to the kitten, "About six weeks."

They hummed in response. Motte had gotten chubby during his time here. He let himself he picked up, deciding he wanted to be pet.

"_So_...how did you get kidnapped?" Clementine asked, more than happy to hear the drama. 

(Y/n) shared a glance with Luka. Neither wanted to really think about it."Just got snatched from right in front of everyone...They were just some creeps who were looking to be creepy..."

"How'd you get away?"

"My dad found me and dealt with them."

She didn't seem to believe her. That sounded...fake. (Y/n) seemed to understand the look on her face. 

"My dad's Ulrich Aleshire."

Clementine almost spat up the lemonade she was drinking. There was _no_ way. _None_. Her parents said that guy was just a myth. Still, the similarities between the woman in front of her and the face in the papers were uncanny.

"Oh my god- _Really_?" She asked excitedly after a moment of silence, "That's the _coolest_ damn thing on the planet! Jeez...I just- _You're_ his daughter? I thought you were just some _sweet_ and _innocent_ little thing with a _cute_ little backstory; I was as wrong as can be!"

(Y/n) offered a pained smile. "I _used_ to be a 'sweet and innocent little thing with a cute little backstory' but then everything happened...and, well, here I am... My life has become a _pleasant_ mess."

Clementine hummed. She probably shouldn't have asked, considering the change in atmosphere. Instead, Clementine found another topic of tea to spill. 

"What's with the turtleneck?

Luka and Clementine chuckled when (Y/n)'s hand went for the side of her neck almost immediately. _Caught_. Mike had already told the brunette, so she knew, but the redhead had a sneaking suspicion. 

"Ah. A _hickey_. So, you finally did it?"

"Oh _god_, please stop talking," (Y/n) hid her face in her hands, "Is it _that_ obvious?"

"Turtlenecks aren't in season. Every _adult_ here knows. They're just happy you covered it for the kid's sake."

A glance to Luka only offered confirmation. 

"How about you?" Clementine turned to Luka, "I mean, I'm sure Mike would split you in half, but have you two done it?"

The brunette became a shade of pink that (Y/n) had never even seen on her. "The- The most we've done is _kiss_...I mean- I guess this one time we kinda made out, but...My dad would _kill_ Mike if he found out we did that kind of thing before he gave me a ring..."

Clementine nodded, "Yeah, your dad is scary."

"He's...just got a resting bitch face....Doesn't help that he's as tall as can be..."

"Well, _My_ dad is _taller_," (Y/n) joked, swinging her legs from her spot. 

Luka chuckled. He _was_. That had surprised her; It was the part of the reason she was so surprised. Of course, it was just because she looked over and found both of them, but it was all just a shocker. 

Looking to the timer as it went off, Erwin had showed up just in time to take the pans from the oven. Setting them aside to cool, he turned to the girls, "You guys wanna come outside? We're just playing games and talking, to be honest."

"Yeah, sure. I've got nothing better to do," (Y/n) replied, taking her crutches as he held her once again. Luka and Clementine followed them. 

Luka went ahead and sat between Mike and Anselm, while Clementine went to play horse-shoes with the Hertz boys. 

"She's _awfully_ friendly with Magnus," (Y/n) mumbled, her thumbs rubbing over his undercut. 

"Eh," Erwin replied with a shrug, "Nah, she only likes older guys who are big and buff. Magnus is younger, and look at him. The kids a bit of a twig. She's just not close to her parents; The Hertz are essentially her actual family," He mumbled into her ear, sure to keep it between them. He sat them between Mike and his father. 

"Hmm. So...what games can I play as a cripple?" She asked, earning a chuckle from whoever heart. Fritz seemed to think it was the funniest, though. 

"Ooh, wanna play battleship?" Erwin asked excitedly. No one else really cared for the game, but he loved it. "Tank attack, monopoly, too. Can get you a _whole_ stool and we can play Cornhole?"

"Get that stool," (Y/n) chuckled; The idea was humorous, in her opinion. "Levi, wanna play?"

He had sat across from her after a moment. He sure didn't know how to jump into any of the conversations that were going on. "Yeah, sure. Got nothin' better to do."

"I wanna play," Augustine interrupted. He didn't care who his partner was; It would probably be his son, though. 

"Alright," Erwin nodded, getting one of the outside chairs, "I'll get everything ready." 

* * *

Dinner was made and everyone was served; The ducks had been on the grill for a while, and were as tender as could be. There were some mashed potatoes, bratwurst, and a salad. It was a hearty meal; It would probably be the best meal they'd have for a moment. 

They'd cleaned the dishes, but wanted to wait on the cake. Instead, they started on the piñata. Magnus sat in the tree, watching everyone as he hung it from the branch. 

As per usual, they let Amaya go first. Annie was next, then the twins; They got a good hit or two. Reiner was next in line because his sister begged for him to do it, too. 

"You know," Fritz joked, "Mike and I wanted to do something stupid and fill it with bagels or pencils or something."

"Did you?" Erwin asked. It would be funny, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't hoping for at least a bit of candy. 

"Anselm didn't let us," Mike mumbled, chuckling with Oswin let out a squeal. He seemed to find what they were allowed to put in the piñata. 

"Oh, eew; Crickets? Really?" (Y/n) cringed. She was sitting by them; She wouldn't be able to hit the thing properly, so she made Levi take her place. 

Erwin chuckled, "Yeah, we did that for Meiko's birthday last year; It was the funniest thing until _all_ of the little kids started crying."

"As long as you guys have fun," She nodded, enjoying a fresh coke. 

They watched Reiner do his best; He'd wobbled around a bit before he actually hit the thing. And hard. Kenny almost cackled when a cricket landed on Levi, who openly cringed away from the bug. 

"Do I have to?" He groaned, letting Mike step on it. 

"Come on, bubba. Please?" (Y/n) teased. That always got him. 

Sighing, Levi nodded. He took the bat from the kid, keeping in mind that there were three behind him. Not that he particularly wanted to knock anything out; From what he's seen, all of his interest has gone out the window. 

He spun a bit, only to purposefully miss. He hit the last time though, cursing to himself as a giant bug fell out. He really didn't want any of the candy now. 

Fritz happily took the bat. He spun a bit faster, fell on his bottom, and landed a hit or two. He managed to enhance the tear along the side, but that was all. 

Erwin went ahead, having spun once for every year. He almost threw up, so he needed a moment, but he found it eventually. All he needed was one good wack, and the piñata split in to. 

Jumping out of the way, they took a moment to let the crickets jump away; Only the older boys seemed to go ahead and pick at the rewards. The candy was put in paper bags to keep it sanitary. 

Walking to (Y/n), he gave her one of the bags of candy, "Here ya go."

"Thank you," She chuckled, eyeing it over. She didn't completely trust there to be something odd or not in the bag. 

Opening his, he let Augustine pick at it, as well; He loved butterscotch. Taking the chocolate for himself, Erwin nodded, "It's _safe_. Don't worry about it."

Nodding, (Y/n) quietly grumbled to Kenny when he snatched away a caramel chocolate. "I was gonna eat that," she mumbled, mixing the bag up yet again.

Looking around his own stash, Erwin passed along the three caramel chocolates he had like it was nothing. She was simply met by a kiss to her temple when she asked if he was sure about it.

"When do you wanna cut the cake?" Cartzien asked, thanking Amaya when she passed along a lollipop.

Glancing around the tables, Erwin shrugged. He could probably make some room for cake. "We can do it now, if you'd like?"

The kids ran inside as soon as they could. Meiko made his way back over to (Y/n), walking with her as they went inside with Erwin; They were basically the last ones in. 

"How many candles do you have?" Abigail asked checking the drawers. She found some pens and cookbooks, but that was it. 

Augustine got the new ones from the cupboard by the fridge, "Here they are," He turned to (Y/n), "Hope you don't mind us tearing your pretty pastry-work."

She ran a hand over Meiko's shoulder, "He helped me. And go ahead."

They were already counting out the candles, slowly sticking them into the frosted flowers. Augustine mumbled something about missing Erwin being little, but went ahead and started lighting the candles. Everyone started singing Erwin 'Happy Birthday' almost as soon as he was finished.

He let them finish, smiling while he watched the candles. He'd always enjoyed this part; It was just simple and sweet. Once it went silent, he blew out the candles as the kids excitedly cheered.

The cake was taken back to cut up and serve. Erwin smiled as his piece was placed in front of him, thanking his aunt as he adjusted his seating. 

(Y/n) watched as he took his first bite. Taking her fork in hand, she held off on her piece until she saw heard his pleased hum. "This is delicious. Thank you."

"No problem," She giggled, her knee bumping into his, "I just wanted you to be happy...What'd you wish for?"

"It's supposed to be a secret," Erwin chuckled, bumping her leg back, "And I've had a great day. Thank you; I appreciate it."

They held one another's eyes for a moment. She was happy to hear that. It had been a good day. It was a breath of fresh air, in a way. 

Looking to her plate, she let Erwin have her free hand as she finally dug her fork into her piece.

* * *

"S’ll vous plaît, _s’il vous plaît_! Je vous en supplie! Emmenez les enfants en lieu sûr!"

The mother was begging, _pleading_ the Gestapo officers. One had gotten tired of her touching him, and knocked her down. She must have hurt her ankle, because she wasn't getting back up. 

She was just turned away from the second to last officer. She turned to Ulrich now, who was fighting himself from helping her up. She knew what she wanted, and failed to conceal his worry for her and her family. 

Pulling at his coat, she was begging louder now; He was the only one left who could help her. The father had given up, letting them check everything over. They were a Jewish family after all. He'd tried telling them that they were just visiting from France, but his words fell on deaf ears. Him and the maid were the only ones to know German. 

Tears streaming down her face as her body begged for air, the mother kept sobbing. She knew what may happen; All she wanted was for her children to be kept safe. 

"_S'il vous plaît_... Je vous en supplie... vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez pour moi, mais s’il vous plaît, prenez les enfants. Ma sœur vit à Colmar; Mon fils connaît son numéro et l’adresse. S’il vous plaît, au moins les laisser à la frontière..."

Ulrich glanced around. None of them were paying attention, let along could understand her words. He must have been the only one to take French in school. Biting his lip, he looked over his shoulder.

There were two children. A boy who was about ten, and a little girl no older than four. He felt his heart both melt and drop; His mind went to Levi and (Y/n). There was no way he could leave these children to be slaughtered. 

Still- that's what he agreed to, right? So that they'd leave (Y/n) alone and stop investigating her...that's what he agreed to. 

His eyes found the mother once again. She looked absolutely devastated, a hint of hope hidden behind her dread. He looked to the squad once more. Their attention was elsewhere. The father was watching, awaiting his reaction. 

Sighing, Ulrich bit his lip once again. His hands gently grasped the mother's, giving them back to her. Voice ever so gentle, he made sure she could hear his response. 

"Je ferai tout ce que je peux. je promets."

He shoved her away before she could react. Turning behind him, his his angst behind a mask of aggression. 

"What is it?" Their leader asked. None of them admitted it, but they were all incredibly intimidated by him. All he'd have to do if offer a look, and they'd cower away; He was sure about it. 

Ulrich watched the boy hide his sister behind him. They must have seen him in the papers. 

"I want the kids."

"For what?" They asked, curious as to what was going in his mind. 

"_What_ does it matter? They're not human _anyway_. May as well send the lambs to the slaughter. Let me take them, and I'll take good '_care_' of them. Make an _example_ of them," Ulrich replied, hiding behind the facade as his voice got deeper. 

The squad looked between one another. None of them had the courage to tell him no. Telling him fine, they sent the babysitter with him; The girl was supposed to be home by now. 

Ulrich started up the stairs. The brother was quick to run with the little girl. He got to the top just in time to see the door at the end slam shut, a click informing him that it was locked. 

He cursed to himself. He _really_ didn't want to do this. _Truly_. They reminded him of his own kids. This whole experience was traumatizing; A giant busting the door down wouldn't help with that. 

He met the door after his heavy steps echoed through the hall. He could hear the house being torn apart downstairs, the mother's cries echoing around the house. She was still asking about her children, begging for them to be kept safe. 

Testing the doorknob, he could already hear the kids crying. It was locked. Biting his lip once again, Ulrich didn't want to do any of this. Regret started to fill his stomach.

A well placed kick sent his foot right through, screaming from the other side tearing at his heart strings. He needed to get them out of here before the squad changed their minds. Reaching a hand through, he unlocked the door. 

It creaked open. Turning on the light, he sighed to himself. Pulling the curtain back, he found them quivering in the corner of the tub. The brother was standing in front of the sister, doing his best to protect her as he prepared for whatever was going to happen.

He was vividly surprised when Ulrich pulled him by his shirt over the edge, a hand around his wrist as the strange Nazi took the crying toddler in his arm. The boy was crying, screaming, and calling him all sorts of insults. 

Ulrich threw him over his shoulder when the boy refused to move. He did his best to ignore the hits and smacks, stepping down the stairs as they went.

A particularly hard hit to the face made Ulrich drop the boy, doing his best to not toss the girl aside. They immediately ran to their parents for protection. 

Their parents simply said their goodbyes. The older of the children seemed to understand, while the toddler was just scared and crying. It took everything in his being to not go off on the squad and do as he wished with them.

Ulrich made sure the squad let them talk. He explained it as "more fun that way" so they'd let it happen. When he realized they were getting impatient, he let out yet another sigh. 

Moving, Ulrich scooped the children up. They were back to crying and screaming, hitting him and trying to get free. He stopped by the door, waiting for the babysitter to follow. He'd have to drop her off. 

The kids were practically thrown into the car; The _boy_ was, at least. He was stronger than expected. He tried to get them out of the car, to which Ulrich made sure to get him back in. 

Buckling his seatbelt, he was getting irritated by the kids hitting him as much as they could. Turning around, He reached around the seat to push them down on their bottoms. 

"Asseyez-vous, et nous pouvons y aller."

The babysitter seemed surprised by his words. The kids, too, but it only amplified the little boy's anger. 

"_Non_! Va te faire foutre! Laisse-nous y aller- Maman, papa, Talia et moi rentrions tous à la maison demain, mais vous avez tous dû tout gâcher !" He spit venom from where he sat. 

Ulrich turned in his seat, angry at himself and frustrated with the situation. He couldn't help but to snap. "Tu crois que je voulais ça ? Tout ça ? Aucun parent ne devrait avoir à mendier pour que la vie de ses enfants soit épargnée! Aucun! Si j’avais pu les amener avec nous, je l’aurais fait, mais je ne pouvais pas! Elle m’a supplié de vous emmener tous les deux en France, et je le ferai. Mais pour l’instant, j’ai besoin que vous me faisiez confiance pour vous protéger, comme vous l’avez demandé votre mère !"

The children were silenced. The boy was trying to think of another thing to say, while the girl went back to crying. He didn't have a car seat for either of them. Cursing to himself, Ulrich realized he had yelled far louder than he meant to. Turning back in his seat, he felt the tears running down his face.

He choked down his despair. "S'il vous plaît... Boucle ta soeur. Je t’emmène en France dès que je peux. Je viens de--"

They heard shots from the house; two of them. The kids jumped with the babysitter. They needed to get going. 

They started crying again. Once he heard the two clicks, Ulrich started the engine as they drove down the road. This was his first time on duty, but he already went against the agreement. 

This better be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Dialogue in Final Scene; It's in French)  
Mother: Please- Please! I'm begging you! Take the children to safety
> 
> Mother: Please...I'm begging you...you can do whatever you'd like to me, but please, take the children. My sister lives in Colmar; My son knows her number and the address. Please, at least leave them at the border...
> 
> Ulrich: I'll do whatever I can. I promise.
> 
> Ulrich (In the car): Sit down, and we can go.
> 
> Boy: No! Fuck you! Let us go- Mom, Dad, Talia and me were all going home tomorrow, but all of you had to ruin it!
> 
> Ulrich: Do you think I wanted this? Any of this? No parents should have to beg for the lives of their children to be spared! None! If I could have brought them with us, I would have, but I couldn't! She begged me to take both of you to France, and I will. But for now, I need you two to trust me so I can keep you safe, like your mother asked!
> 
> Ulrich: Please...Buckle your sister up. I'll take you to France as soon as I can. I just--


	59. Kleines Kind

Sighing, (Y/n) sat up quietly. Her head _really_ hurt; They stayed up well into the night, and once everyone went to bed, her and Erwin had some 'intimate' time. Now, she just felt sore. 

Yawning, she laid back down as she moved closer to him. He woke up for a split second, pulling her against his side. She wanted to say something, but he fall back to sleep almost immediately. 

Giggling to herself, she ran her fingers through his hair as he snored. Laying her head over his collarbone, her hand rubbed the skin of his chest; He was next to hairless, but his skin was soft. 

(Y/n) looked to the door when there was a gentle knock. Hoping it wouldn't wake Erwin, she waved to Augustine as he peeked inside. 

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to wake you; Just thought you'd both be up by now," He waved to her. 

"No, it's okay. I just woke up anyway; He's probably gonna be asleep for a while."

"Nah...I'm just laying here," Erwin mumbled, clearly wishing he was still asleep. 

They hummed, looking between one another.

"You kids wanna get up?"

Glancing to the clock, (Y/n) shrugged. It was a decent time, but a bit earlier than he usually got up on weekends. "What are you doing up so early?"

Augustine didn't seem to want to talk about it yet, judging by his expression. "...Let me have some coffee first."

"Alright...I'm just gonna clean up and then I'll see you downstairs."

He left quietly, closing the door behind him. Climbing over Erwin, she went to grab her crutches before she felt his arm around his waist. "Not yet."

"Come on. I know you got your eight hours; We went to bed at a good time. I'm gonna go make pancakes," (Y/n) replied, rubbing over his arm. 

Quietly grumbling, Erwin shrugged, "But I'm still tired..."

"You wouldn't be so _tired_ if you weren't so _keen_ on fucking me sideways. Where'd you even get the condoms for that, anyway?"

He gave her a look. She'd been so..._mouthy_ since she came back. "You have such a way with words...and Mike gave them to me...Okay, jeez. I'm up."

"Good. Come on."

* * *

Stepping into the kitchen, (Y/n) sat on a stool as she watched Augustine. She could see the front of the newspaper; It was about her. She'd read it later. 

"Here," Erwin had gotten her the ingredients she'd need for the pancakes. 

"Oh, thanks," She replied. The ingredients were already memorized from all the times she baked them with her mom.

She was already measuring out what she'd need; Doubling the recipe so there'd be enough for everyone. Erwin was helping as much as he could. "So, Augustine, what's on your mind?" 

He sighed, not sure whether or not he wanted to repeat the phone call. He'd gotten a new telephone to put downstairs, but it was still in his room for the time being. "I rent houses out; Apparently one of the families were involved in a 'murder-suicide' after the father drowned the kids in the canal."

"Oh, _shit_," (Y/n) mumbled, turning to face him. 

"Which ones?" Erwin asked as he cracked an egg.

"That nice Jewish family on the way to Brandenburg," Augustine replied quietly, "They were just heading back to France today; I wanted to go later and check everything over before I found new renters, but_ of course_, now it's considered a crime scene. I won't even be getting as much as I used to from it if anyone decided they wanted it...And I don't want to push off the mental illness, but they just weren't that kind of people. I think the SS or Gestapo got to them, honestly..."

They hummed. That was quite a turn in the atmosphere.

"...I didn't know you were a landlord," (Y/n) thought aloud as she poured the milk. 

"I rent _that_ house out, then an apartment building that I get most of the renting-income from, and then there's one on the other side of town. _That one_ is a bit of a pain, but it's a nice place," He replied quietly, flipping through the newspaper. 

"Oh, and they finally announced that you were found. It's _almost_ funny; They went from painting your father as some 'child-murderer cult-arsonist' kind of lunatic to some sort of _savior_," Augustine hummed. 

"Yeah...he's apart of the Gestapo now. He said Hitler let him _walk on out_, just as long as he goes along and helps 'take care of the _pest_ problem'. It sucks; My dad's actually a pacifist, but he goes all out when he sees the need for it...I don't think he'll have the heart to hurt innocent people," (Y/n) shrugged, pushing the bowl towards Erwin so he could stir it. 

Nodding, the newspaper was set aside. "I don't know...it all just feels so _wrong_, you know? _Everything_ is falling apart for _everyone_ else, yet we have it easy because we have money and people in the high military to help cover for us. Not to mention all the people your brother hired to look out for us."

Sighing, Augustine sat back in his chair. Looking up to the ceiling, he set his glasses on the table as he took a deep breath. 

"I just feel like we have it too easy."

Erwin exchanged a look with (Y/n). They simply shrugged towards one another; During her stay with him, she slowly learned that he was a bit of a wildcard. It wasn't too much of a surprise, but they really tried to avoid their position at the moment. None of them really wanted to acknowledge their privileges. 

"Should I put cinnamon in the batter?" (Y/n) asked gently. 

Augustine shrugged, "Yeah. Why not; That sounds good."

* * *

Erwin closed the door behind him as he handed (Y/n) a fresh cup of cocoa; Complete with whipped cream and peppermint and whatever he thought she'd like. 

She sipped at the cocoa as he sat down beside her. Wrapping his free arm around her shoulders, Erwin enjoyed the smell of her perfume with a gentle sigh. 

"Did you have a good birthday?" She asked, leaning against him. 

"It was _great_. I particularly liked a _certain_ aspect," He teased, his fingers ghosting over her arm. He couldn't help but chuckle when she nervously sighed. "How about you?"

Checking around for nosy ears, she caught the blinds closing behind her. They snickered to themselves. Mumbling quietly, she made sure only his ears would hear her words. "I had a _great_ time, if we're both thinking about the _same_ thing. I'm just a bit sore; But the _pleasant_ kind of sore, you know?"

"Yeah...That makes sense. _Sorry_, I probably got a bit too excited. Tell me next time, and I won't be so rough on you," Erwin replied, feeling a bit guilty. Only a _tad_; He had no regrets when it came to being able to see her a moaning and mewling mess. 

"Only thing I didn't like was being sucker-punched in the _fucking_ cervix," (Y/n) scoffed, watching the guilt in his eyes. She still thought it was funny. 

"I still feel bad about that. I _seriously_ thought we'd be seeing Dr.Jaeger again," He mumbled nervously as he scratched his jaw.

She shrugged, sipping at her cocoa once again, "I was fine after like, ten minutes. It was just embarrassing when your aunt found us leaned over the toilet and just _knew_."

"Like I said, I thought you were _seriously_ hurt..."

"I think my uterus shifted or something; My grandma said it could happen. The story she had to tell wasn't exactly one I wanted to hear," (Y/n) replied, checking her nails. They were a bit chipped. 

"Oh, _gross_. I thought about having _that_ kind of conversation with _my_ grandma," Erwin groaned a bit, resting his head against her's.

"Where do your grandparents live?"

"My mom's parents are up in Hamburg, and my dad's parents are down in Munich. My mom and dad stayed in Berlin after the war; Their parents put the money together to get them this house when they first got married; It was their wedding present," He explained quietly, "My dad went ahead and got them their own houses when he had the money."

"Your dad must have been making _bank_ during the depression," (Y/n) nodded, giving him a surprised look. 

"Eh," He shrugged, "Well, my dad had money set aside before the war; that my grandparents saved since he was a baby. Then he was able to buy properties with a good percentage of it, then rented it all out. It was all really cheap during the depression, just to help some people out, but...you know..."

She nodded once again, "Yeah... That's sweet. My parents invested in property, too. They gave Levi and me an apartment building; _or- _just the money _from_ it."

"My dad wants to do that for me, but things are getting tough again. I don't want him to throw around any money like that right now," Erwin replied, running his fingers through her hair. 

Opening her mouth to reply, her gaze shifted to the side of his face when they heard a bit of commotion on the corner. Erwin turned around to see what she was looking for, primarily at a certain derogatory term he heard.

He turned to see a young woman with a pram. She didn't seem to be doing anything wrong, but was clearly targeted because she was an afro-german. There was a soldier in her face, yelling at her for what seemed to be absolutely no reason. 

"What the--" 

"What's going on?" Augustine asked, peeking out of the door. He sent the kids back in once he heard more and more cursing. Closing the door behind him, they could see everyone peeking through the blinds. The neighbors seemed to notice as well; It was louder than it should be.

Erwin finally saw (Y/n)'s face; She had a glint of recognition. "What is it?"

"Huh?" She found his eyes, full of curiosity. Choking down her spit, she pointed towards the scene once again, "That _woman_. I _saw_ her before; She gave me bolt-cutters when I was in the basement. That's how I was able to get to the window, before everything else happened."

They went silent, looking between one another. Krueger said they were considering the case closed, but the woman _could_ help give more information and actual names of the bodies in the house.

Erwin looked back to the scene once again, cursing to himself. This had been going on longer than it should have. Standing up, he hurried across the yard and out of the gate. 

He avoided running; He couldn't tell which soldier that was. He had made friends with a decent amount that patrolled here, mainly friends from school, but he wasn't familiar with some. 

Crossing the street, Erwin was finally within earshot. He could hear the baby crying by now. Stepping between the soldier and the woman, he did his best to keep his composure; He wanted to sock the guy for treating her in such a way. "Can I ask what the commotion is about?" 

The soldier immediately smiled to Erwin, ready for some leverage, "Hey! Buddy, _look_\- This lady's got that little Aryan baby. There's _no way_ it's her's; She kidnapped the little thing. Help me out here, _huh_?"

He scoffed, glancing to the girl as he picked the baby up. She couldn't have been any older than Clementine.

"_Karl_. This is my _cousin's_ baby; _Annaliese_. This is her _nanny_. She took the baby for a walk so my _cousin_ could _sleep in_," Erwin spoke with a hint of aggression. He spurt out the first name he could think of; One that he'd always loved and wanted to use if he had a daughter.

Karl seemed to process the words as Erwin spoke. He _clearly_ believed him. "Oh, _shit_\-- I'm sorry man! I just- _You know._ Overreacted, I guess. Sorry, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, tend to be short on my patience when I'm tired...Sorry..."

"I'm _not_ the one you should be apologizing to," Erwin replied, finally soothing the baby back to sleep.

He turned to the woman with the pram, "I'm sorry, missus. I didn't mean to overreact."

"It's whatever. I just want to get this baby home and fed, not get yelled at," She replied, looking over the carriage. 

The soldier nodded. He sighed, stepping past them as he continued on his way. 

"Come on," Erwin replied after Karl was a decent distance, "You can come in for a minute, if you'd like."

"Oh, _jeez_. Yes, _please_. I've been walking all morning and my feet hurt so bad," she replied, watching as he set the baby back. They looked alike; She wondered if he'd be up to keep the little thing. 

He led her across the road, meeting Augustine at the sidewalk. He said hello, locking the gate behind them. "Here, go ahead and grab the baby, and we can take the pram inside."

She wasn't exactly sure if she wanted to trust two strange men; Until she looked up to find a familiar face. She was happy to see that she had gotten home; Lady Luck seemed to be paying her back.

* * *

Amaka was in the kitchen enjoying some leftovers from yesterday. She and Clementine seemed to be getting along the most; Both exchanging some snarky words to the point where everyone expected a catfight, but now they were like two gossiping teenage girls. 

Erwin, _however_, had taken the baby to feed and hold her. He'd let her be passed around so everyone could enjoy her, but he told (Y/n) that he absolutely adored little babies like this.

Levi was just as interested; He was beside Erwin. He was only watching, but _clearly_ interested. It's not like he had anything else to do, anyway.

"I didn't know you liked babies," (Y/n) mumbled, sketching in her book as Erwin oggled at the little girl. They sent the kids back outside so that it could be quiet. 

He hummed, "Not usually, but she's _actually_ cute."

"You wanna hold her?" Erwin offered.

Levi seemed reluctant. Taken aback by the offer, he shrugged. Taking the baby quietly, he adjusted her when she started to fuss. "What's her name?"

"Amaka said she doesn't have one. Her parents didn't even bother to give her one, and she's about two months old; She didn't give her a name because she was gonna adopt her out," (Y/n) replied, resting her legs on Erwin's thighs. 

He hummed, looking into the little blue eyes. The baby looked completely confused, but it didn't help that Levi hadn't held one since he was sixteen. That was almost ten years ago. 

Still, Levi couldn't help but feel his heart swell when the baby smiled at him. Isabel had the same effect on him, but she smiles at everything that breathes. 

"Hey, _Levi_, there's a call for you. Someone named Farlan," Magnus spoke from the stairs; He'd slept in the office with him and the twins. 

Looking a little disappointed, the baby was given back to Erwin. Standing, he sighed as he went to the stairs. 

"Is he always so...closed off?" Erwin asked, brushing the tiny golden locks between his fingers. He'd heard about the Ackerman brother, but he was different in person.

Shrugging, (Y/n) sat closer to him. Resting against his arm, she helped fix the baby's hair. 

"Here," He passed her along as soon as (Y/n) even touched her. He didn't really voice it, but he liked seeing her holding babies. Something about it really got to him.

"_Oh_," the (H/c)[ette] mumbled, setting her sketchbook aside to adjust her hold on the baby. Resting her against a pillow, she nodded. "_Thanks_, I guess..."

"She's _really_ cute...reminds me of Heidi, you know?" Erwin hummed happily. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, he pressed his lips to her crown. He couldn't help but wonder if they could repeat this one day, but with one of their own. He didn't know if he should be thinking about such a thing right now, though; They hadn't even bee--

(Y/n) was going to say something, until she felt the baby fart on her. Cringing, she could hear Erwin laughing as he saw the little smile. "Well, _that's_ why she's happy; She's _gassy_."

"Yeah, and it smells _horrible_," She replied, adjusting the tiny buttons. 

Erwin stood, walking towards the pram that was parked in the corner, "I'll go ahead and change her. Just a moment, let me find the diapers."

"_Cool_, because I'm not dealing with that kind of nasty shit," (Y/n) replied as she gave the baby her pacifier when it almost fell to the ground.

He chuckled once again. She'd been cursing a lot more. Finding everything he needed, he set them on the couch. Taking the baby from her, he sighed, "She needs a name...I don't know how attached we should get, though."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. We don't exactly have the space for a baby," she replied, opening her sketchbook once again. 

"_Well_\- I mean. _Technically_, we do. I feel like we just don't have the _time_ or _headspace_ for one, is the thing," He mumbled, cringing against the smell. 

"I don't think I'd be ready for one for at least another five years, to be honest," (Y/n) replied with a shrug. She was drawing Erwin again. 

He shrugged, buttoning up the little onesie, "Honestly, I don't really mind when I have a kid; I think it's because my parents had me at a young age. I just hope the conditions will be good, you know? I've always wanted two or three, but only once I have the time and space for space...My parents wanted six kids."

She took the baby back when he handed her over. Glancing around, she could faintly hear Augustine outside with Abigail and Cartzie outside. "No offense, but why didn't your dad remarry? Did he just not want to, or?"

Chuckling, Erwin shrugged as he asked if he could set her blanket on the floor. He adjusted it as he knelt on the floor, "I remember asking him when I was little; He knew I needed a female role model- or at least, he _felt_ like it. That's where my aunt stepped in, but when I brought up him remarrying, He always says the same thing; He's already met his soul mate, and he knows he won't be happy with anyone else."

Nodding, (Y/n) almost cursed when her hair was pulled by a tiny fist. "Your dad is a sweet guy."

"Yeah, he is," Erwin replied, taking the baby back as he sat beside the rug.

She watched him as he set her down. "What are you doing?"

"Belly time."

Biting her lip, she watched him and the baby. She was holding her wobbly head up as she looked up to him, and he was smiling her. (Y/n) was happy to see him so happy. He should go ahead and be a babysitter. 

"You like her?" Amaka asked, followed closely by Clementine. They were enjoying some cold lemonade and coming in to check on the baby, but Erwin seemed to have taken over. Joking with a hint of seriousness, she chuckled quietly, "You can _keep_ her, if you _want_."

"If my dad and girlfriend would let me, I _totally_ would, but we aren't ready for a baby. We're starting with a kitten, anyway," Erwin replied, playing with the rattle. He failed to suppress his excitement when the little smile crossed the chubby cheeks. 

"_Speaking_ of that, where is my cat? I haven't seen him today," (Y/n) spoke up. She felt a bit bad; He was really hyper last night, and given their activities, they kicked him out. 

Clementine stirred the ice with her straw as she sat on the armchair. Glancing to the stairs, she pointed towards them, "Your cute brother has him."

"I'm also the gay brother," Levi replied with a deadpan, earning a laugh or two from Amaka and Clementine. (Y/n) simply shook her head. Sure enough, Motte was laying over his shoulders like a parrot. 

"How's Farlan?" (Y/n) asked. It was only about two back in New York; She hoped he was alright. 

"He's fine. Isabel just had a nightmare and wanted to talk to me. She fell asleep _halfway_ through, so I just talked to Farlan for a while..." He smiled to himself.

She hummed. Levi was watching the baby, rocking on his heels as he met the bottom step. He turned to Amaka. 

"So..._Well_, I talked to my husband. You wouldn't care if I took her back to New York with us, would you? Our daughter's been begging for a sibling since she was adopted."

Amaka seemed taken aback. She'd never met a gay man who was so _open_. _Especially_ in Nazi Germany. Her mother always told her to be wary of such men, but this was what she was looking for. Besides, (Y/n) would be in touch with the little girl. She was a good person, so he brother is more than likely the same.

"Don't worry about it; She'll get her own room with any toy she wants; _Trust me,_ my daughter is a bit of a spoiled brat with manners. She'll be loved and given whatever she wants," Levi offered, hoping she'd give a positive response. He'd happily press on this as much as he needs to.

"Just as long as she gets a name, I don't really care. Just take care of her," Amaka replied, happy that that was taken care of. America was a good place; _Far_ better than here, from what she's heard. 

"What'd Erwin call her again? Annaliese? That's cute," (Y/n) offered.

Erwin was quick to interrupt, "What? _No_, Come on- That was a heat of the moment, kind of thing. It was the _first_ thing to come to mind; _I_ wanna use that name if _I_ have a girl." He sounded like a whining child, but (Y/n) couldn't help but laugh at him. 

"_Eh_, it doesn't sound like something Farlan would like anyway. I'll talk to him about it; He chose Isabel's name, so it's my turn this time," Levi replied, sitting on the couch as he watched who was now his youngest child; He'll sort everything out later.

"Oh _god_, you're not still debating the name _Mildred_, are you?" (Y/n) asked. She always thought it was absolutely hideous, but he _loved_ it for some reason. 

He gave her a look, "Oh, _hush_. It's cute. Mind you _own_ business. Besides, _Farlan_ says it can only be a middle name that she won't go by..."

"Farlan knows best."

He was quiet for a moment, watching her. She was lucky she was the baby sister.

"You _do_ know, I _can_ bonk you without consequences now," Levi replied. 

"I'd _love_ to see you try," (Y/n) teased.

"No, maybe later. I gotta go call him back," He replied, standing to go back upstairs. 

Erwin looked to her once Levi had disappeared up the stairs. "He's gonna _bonk_ you."

"No he _won't_," She replied, sinking in her seat as she grabbed her eraser, "He's a softie. Besides, _you_ won't let that happen, right?"

He shook his head. Chuckling he nodded. The baby had dropped her pacifier again, so he gave it back. "We'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said the baby is basically Historia/Christa, but I'm not sure. The baby is based on her, and looks similar, but that's the clarification on that. I'm not sure what to name her though; Suggestions would be cool, but looking for something German, but unique and cute. I'll figure it out.


	60. Unterbrechung

Sitting on the floor, (Y/n) offered a look to Meiko when he landed on free parking. "That's the _fourth_ time. Come on; _Play fair._"

"I _am_ playing fair," Meiko giggled, taking what was easily a thousand dollars from the center. Otto and Oswin were quick to agree. 

Sighing to herself, she looked over her properties. There wasn't much; The boys all got the good things. She'd definitely be out soon; Otto had hotels on the dark blue. 

Glancing to the side, (Y/n) found Erwin and Levi playing with the baby; Levi talked to Farlan. She'd go by Milly for now, and they'd decide on her first name once him and Isabel got to see her in person. 

"It's your turn," Oswin spoke impatiently, hoping she'd land on his property. 

"Oh, _sorry_," she mumbled as she took the dice. Rolling them, she got seven. And sure enough, she landed on the property with a hotel. 

Grumbling to herself she went ahead and gave an excited Oswin everything she had, "I'm out. Hey, '_Vinny_', can you do me a favor and get me a cup of juice?"

Erwin nodded, "Yeah, just a moment."

Standing, he was followed by Motte as they went to the kitchen. He stepped in to find Amaka and Clementine; They've been gossiping since they first met. 

He listened to them a bit; They were talking about boys. Apparently Clementine had a boyfriend who she just broke up with because he was a 'controlling prick'. That was fair. As much as Erwin didn't want to get involved with her, he and Mike would still step in and put the guy in his place. She knew that.

Getting some ice for the cup, he went ahead and gave Motte a piece of duck. Pouring some apple juice, he hummed to himself as he could hear the kitten begging for more.

"Hey, Erwin?"

"Hmm?" He asked as he turned to the girls. It was Clementine. 

She sighed, sounding a bit disappointed. "Are Mike and (Y/n) close? How do you feel about their relationship?"

...That wasn't what he expected...

He didn't really know how to respond to _that_. Finishing with the apple juice, he put it back in the fridge. "I don't know what that means, but I trust them...Mike's basically my brother, and (Y/n) just isn't that kind of girl. They aren't really close per se, but they're friendly. She talks to Luka more than she talks to him...why?"

Clementine shrugged, "Oh, I was talking to this guy who I've been seeing for a while. He invited me over to meet his parents and friends, only to get mad when I sat to the side and talked to one of them about what medical school I want to go to; Thought we were flirting."

He nodded, exchanging a glance with Amaka. "I told her he sounds like an insecure little boy."

Erwin chuckled, "Yeah, He does. I mean; Don't get me wrong, if I noticed (Y/n) getting friendly with some guy, I'd be wary just because of her situation. Especially if I don't know the guy. If it's my friend, then I'd only be worried about whether or not I can trust my friend with my girl. If he went after you, then he just doesn't trust you."

"Exactly!" She grumbled running her hands through her hair, "_Fuck_\- I had to have Cartzien come with me when I dumped him. The guy was pissed off."

"...You shouldn't have to have someone come with you to feel safe enough to dump some asshole," (Y/n) mumbled as she sat on the counter.

"_Thank you_," Amaka nodded.

"Who was it?" Erwin asked curiously. Handing (Y/n) her cup, he waited beside her.

"Some guy named Klouse. It's alright; He's out on the front now, anyway," Clementine hummed, looking to the door when it opened. "Ran into my ex, though. Debating getting back with him. He's a bit of a dick, though."

"You seem to have a horrible taste in men," Amaka replied. She seemed unimpressed. 

Erwin nodded, "Who's your ex?" He wasn't sure whether or not to voice his agreement with their guest. 

"Some guy named Calvin. We dated back in middle school; He was nice, but things got complicated and we had to separate. I dunno what happened but he was a bit rude last time I saw him, but he still made sure to be polite; He was trying to be the cool guy, ya know? He has a scar on his head; I wanna know what his dumbass did to get that."

Erwin exchanged a look with (Y/n). That sounded like their local dumbass. Clementine seemed to notice their looks. "What is it?"

"Calvin _Geirig_?" 

"Yeah..._Why_?"

"He's been bugging us. Do us a favor and tell him to lay off?"

Clementine grumbled to herself. Maybe she shouldn't get back with him then. The normal guys she'd go ahead and see were all out on the front. "Yeah, I will."

Glancing to the door when it flung open, they were silenced as they waited to see what it was.

Mike showed up in the hall, handing (Y/n) some of the mail before tossing the rest onto the counter, "You got some letters." 

She groaned once she looked it over, "This lady should leave me alone..."

"Which one?" Erwin peeked over her shoulder. Taking one in hand, he nodded, "Yeah...That's the third one she's sent you...Maybe you should actually respond."

"I don't want to though," (Y/n) replied as they were set aside, "Maybe later..." looking for something else to focus on, they heard chirping. 

Anselm was holding a box. "Brought two hens and some chicks; Wanted to give them to you guys. These are the females; I'm gonna raise the males for meat, but tell me if you want a rooster."

"Oh _yeah_, Dad was talking about replacing the shed with a coop," Erwin mumbled.

"Give them a good diet, and they'll lay the _best_ eggs. Where's Augustine?"

(Y/n) pointed to the backyard, "Still talking to Abigail and Cartzien. How about you; Where are Fritz and Luka?"

"Luka's sick; He decided to be a good brother and stay to take care of her. I'm just stopping by," Anselm replied as he set the box down. He set down a cat carrier on top; There were two pretty yokohamas; The only reason she knew that was because her grandparents had some for fun.

Erwin stuck his finger against the bars to see what the hens would do; Hissing when he was pecked. It hurt more than he expected. 

"Yeah, they're _scared_. I _wouldn't_ try that," (Y/n) chuckled. She could heard the back door opening as everyone else decided they wanted to go outside. 

"I didn't think they'd _peck_ me," He replied. Showing it to her, she realized they'd gotten him right on the scar on his hand. 

Nodding, she let him rest between her thighs when he went for a hug. Pressing his lips to her's he was happy to finally have a moment alone. 

"So...I was thinking...Do you want to go on a date tomorrow? I know your brother is here and all, and I don't mind if he comes along to lunch, but..._you know?_" He asked quietly. Brushing his fingers over her thighs, Erwin hoped that she'd agree. 

Wrapping her arms around her shoulder, (Y/n) thought about it. "I'm not sure...It sounds fun, but I don't know how much Levi would want to come along. He wouldn't care to be alone for a while; He might need help with Milly, but if you want to invite him, then I think he'd appreciate the invite."

Nodded, he rested his head against her shoulder, "I'll talk to him later...and I won't mind helping with her; I like kids. He doesn't seem like the type to know much about them, in all honestly."

"It surprised me when he told me he adopted his first daughter, Isabel. This one was a bit odd, but I'm just worried about how he plans to get her back to the States."

"I'd ask Krueger or Anselm. Probably Anselm. I think he has connections to the paperwork and passports people; Mentioned something about that."

Humming, (Y/n) brushed her hands through his hair. "Make sure you stop him before Anselm goes."

* * *

Stirring the onions, (Y/n) peeked over her shoulder to check on the boys. They were using the celery as swords. Chuckling, she turned around to cut up the carrots. 

"I'm going to need those soon," She couldn't help but laugh when Otto looked devastated once his broke. 

They handed over the celery not long after, watching her cut the vegetables. She wasn't professional by any means, but she was experienced with a knife. 

"Meiko, can you get me the garlic, please?" She asked, taking the celery to cut it up. He listened and went to the pantry, looking to Levi when he stepped inside. 

Glancing to the stove, he was happy to see that there was some water boiling. "Are you gonna use all of that?"

"It's just for the noodles. Why?"

"I just need to make a warm bottle," Levi grumbled, adjusting the fussy baby. 

"Where's Erwin?" (Y/n) asked, telling Oswin off when he reached for the knife. Taking Milly, she let him take some of the hot water. 

"Taking a nap," He responded as he turned to the sink. 

Nodding, the vegetables were put into the pot. Stirring them around, she poured in some of the chicken broth. Glancing down to the baby, (Y/n) fixed her cowlick as she rolled the stool towards the pantry.

"(_Y/n_), is there any candy?" The boys asked. They were _supposed_ to be helping her with the stew, but they clearly wanted a treat for their 'efforts'.

"You have candy from the piñata, don't you?" she replied, debating whether or not to let Milly suck on her necklace. 

"We _already_ ate it, though," Otto whined, hoping she'd give in and find them something. 

Levi shrugged, "Why don't you make some potato candy? Those are great; There should be enough for that."

She offered him a 'thanks' when the boys started begging her to make said candy. Cursing to herself, she passed the baby back over as she sent the kids to go ask Augustine if they could use some of the potatoes. 

They, of course, got the 'go-ahead'. 

Apologizing quietly, Levi promised to help her. He had to go and make sure Milly ate and get her to sleep, so he'd be a minute. The boys went out to play tag. 

Sighing to herself, (Y/n) couldn't help but smile. This must have been how mom felt when they'd 'help' cook, ask for candy, and run off as soon as a treat was promised.

* * *

Sitting on the couch, (Y/n) folded up Meiko's pajamas. Nanaba had sent him clothes to spend the night; He didn't see Otto or Oswin often, but they all enjoyed one another's company. 

The Hertz were getting ready to go, as well. She could hear Erwin and Magnus yelling at one another from outside; It was playful, but they were arguing about whether or not one of them scored a point. 

Levi was playing with them. He was doing his best to make an effort to socialize. Milly was sleeping in the pram, to which (Y/n) had almost yelled at the boys when they ran in yelling and woke her up. She didn't go down easy. 

A bit bored, she laid back on the couch once she was finished. Staring at the ceiling, she sighed quietly. 

Kenny hadn't dropped by like she expected. He did say he was gonna go meet up with some buddies, but she wanted to talk to him. There wasn't anything in particular; She just wanted some entertainment. 

Biting her lip, (Y/n) wondered what her dad was doing. She still hadn't called. Hoping there were no hard feelings , she sighed to herself once more. 

Magnus came in. She didn't realize that they'd stopped playing. Waving to him, she listened to him go upstairs; Probably getting his things. Figuring they'd be going soon, she sat back up. 

Erwin appeared in the doorway. He was having some of the candy. Passing some to her, he sat beside her. "These are good."

"Thank you. It's my grandma's recipe." 

"I like it," He smiled, resting her feet on the coffee table. 

Smiling to him, (Y/n) rubbed her hand over his stubble. He was still as handsome as always, but part of her really wanted him to shave. 

She could hear the Hertz coming back in. They'd have to get going now so that they'd get to the station on time. She simply waved and listened as they got their things that were piled by the door. 

Levi went ahead and took Milly once she woke up. (Y/n) went to lean against Erwin in her attempts to say goodbye; It'd be rude otherwise.

Save for Amaya, they were receptive. She was even surprised when Clementine offered a friendly hug; A complete 180 from the last time they met. 

Following out onto the porch, there were already two taxis waiting. (Y/n) decided to lean against the rail than go all the way out though. It was raining, anyway. 

Erwin was being a good nephew and loading the luggage with Magnus' help. They must have cracked a funny joke, because she could hear them from where she was. 

Augustine had made his way back up the path. "They liked your candy."

"I'm happy to hear," she chuckled, seeing Meiko running back up to them. He was almost soaking wet. 

"(Y/n), (_Y/n_); Do you know when I gotta go? I got homework due tomorrow and I don't want my parents worrying," He asked, letting her fix his hair. Part of her felt bad for sending him home while he had a sugar high. 

"Erwin talked to her earlier; She should be here any minute," She replied as she straightened back up. Erwin was trying to get out of the rain by now. 

Waving the Hertz away with them, she watched the taxis disappear into the distance. She'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy their company; Cartzien had brought up a story about her father in the military and Abigail was just a sweetheart. She didn't talk to Magnus much. 

"...Alright, we should start getting ready for bed," Augustine spoke up with a yawn. He was probably talking to himself, more than anything. It wasn't even late. 

Following them inside, (Y/n) sat on the stool beside the door. There were some towels that Erwin had yet to put away, so she used them to dry Meiko's hair. 

"What about me?" Erwin asked with a fake pout. 

Shaking her head with a chuckle, she shrugged, "You'll have to be patient."

He sat beside her. Soon enough, she was happy with how dry Meiko was and sent him to go change into something dry so he wouldn't get sick. Telling Erwin to do the same, He happily let her dry his hair. 

Leaving the towel to hang on his shoulders, her hands found his cheeks as she pushed them together. "Better?"

"Better; Thank you," He smiled. 

Nodding, (Y/n) checked the clock. "I need a shower."

Erwin had that look on his face again. "Can I joi--"

Interrupted by the doorbell, he actually seemed a bit disappointed by it. Someone must have forgotten something. Erwin stood to answer it. 

"Who is it?" Levi asked as he stepped out of the kitchen. 

"I'm not sure," Erwin replied as he peeked out of the peephole. Peeking out the door, she could see that he was visibly shocked. 

"What is it?" She asked after the silence seemed to drag on. 

He simply looked to her. Biting his lip, he let out his breath as he opened it so she could see. Standing by Levi, (Y/n) finally saw who was waiting at the door. 

Ulrich, and two little kids. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it sounds weird, but potato candy is actually really good and I would recommend trying it once you get the chance.
> 
> And sorry for the late updates; I prefer every other day, but I keep getting busy. Sorry about that.
> 
> But I have some future scenes planned, and woah. There's two heavy ones. Like, really heavy. I won't update the tags for a minute (spoilers, ya know?) But I'm excited to work on it!!


	61. Zurückhaltung

Erwin closed the door after Ulrich had been let in. He simply stood there with the kids, who seemed to be wary as ever; The girl, at least. The little boy...He seemed to be somewhere else...

(Y/n), however, could feel Augustine's eyes on the back of her head. She already knew what he was thinking. Instead, she glanced over to Levi. He was shocked; It's been twenty years since he saw his father. He looked the same, save for some age around the eyes. 

The boy came back to reality when he heard Motte meow. He immediately started pulling away from Ulrich's hand around his wrist. 

Letting him go, Ulrich set the girl on the ground. She followed her brother to hide behind Augustine; A face they recognized. He'd gone to help them fix the water heater last month. 

Getting the feeling that he wasn't welcome, he bit his lip. Glancing over to (Y/n), Ulrich did his best to suppress his smile. Kuchel always looked the same when she was stressed. 

"I should get going," He mumbled as he turned to the door. 

Levi was quick to intervene, however. He was already halfway across the room, "Wait- Please!"

"Go ahead...It's raining cats and dogs, anyways. We can call a cab for you," Augustine hesitantly continued. He couldn't even begin to express how he felt with the situation. 

As much as he wanted to argue, Ulrich wouldn't be able to do laundry tomorrow. His feet were as sore as can be, anyways. Nodding reluctantly, he stood by the door, "...Thank you."

The little girl, Talia if he remembered correctly, said something. Their father was the one who knew German. Glancing to the newcomer, he hoped to get some understanding of what she was now crying for. 

"Sorry...The kids haven't eaten since this morning...I don't have much food at my apartment as it is, so..."

"Erwin, go ahead and get them fed. Meiko, go make sure you have all your things packed."

Quick to oblige, Erwin had the kids follow him with more than a handful of reluctance. Meiko was quick to disappear up the stairs.

Augustine continued to bite his lip. He'd just come back yesterday, and he was already even more stressed. This was going to be a fun night. 

"Dad...You're allowed to have a plate, too," (Y/n) offered quietly. She still hadn't risked a look to Augustine. 

Nodding, he nervously shook his coat off and hung it on the coat rack. His hat went with it. Deciding he shouldn't make himself too much at home, Ulrich left his boots on. 

He followed her to the kitchen. Glancing in, he could see the kids at the table. A bit relieved to finally see an ounce of comfort behind those eyes, he stopped when he noticed a little movement out of the corner of his eyes.

Freezing, Ulrich looked down into the pram to find a little baby. The blanket told him it was a girl. He couldn't help but find himself mesmerized by her; He wasn't an idiot. He knew this was his grandchild. 

(Y/n) was watching him. Finally bringing his eyes to her's, his smile finally broke free. 

"You didn't tell me you had a baby," Ulrich muttered quietly. The girl looked so much like (Y/n)'s husband; The baby _had_ to be theirs. He just didn't understand why she wasn't in a bassinet. 

"...She's Levi's little girl," she mumbled, watching him turn to meet his son's gaze. Levi was still in a state of shock, of course, but that didn't change anything. 

Ulrich was more than happy to walk to Levi as he threw his arms around his son. As much of a comical height difference they had, but (Y/n) could see how much it affected her brother. 

Augustine wandered into the kitchen to check on Talia and Joseph. He already knew that they'd be talking about this when they got a chance. 

(Y/n) let him pass. She was relieved when he gave her a pat on the back; At least he wasn't _too_ angry. 

Watching her brother and father, she wasn't surprised to see both of them fighting their tears. They seemed to have missed one another. That was good...

"Do you want to hold her?" Levi offered quietly, reluctantly breaking away from the hug. 

Ulrich looked as though he'd won the lottery. The biggest smile she'd ever seen crossed his face with an excited yet quiet, "_Please_!"

Meiko was coming down now. He had his bag as he near silently made his way into the kitchen. Nanaba must have taught him to be scared of Ulrich. 

She'd already gone to sit on the couch with them. Watching as Levi went to get Milly, she looked up to her dad. He simply smiled as he layed a hesitant hand on her shoulder. He was so happy to see she didn't flinch away. 

"You never called me," He joked. 

"Sorry...," (Y/n) replied. She felt bad now. He seemed like a lonely guy. 

He didn't seem to mind though. Leaning down, Ulrich pressed a kiss to her crown, "It's alright. I don't mind. I'm just happy that you're alright."

Nodding to one another, they found Levi standing there with the baby. Ulrich eagerly held out his hands. He never had the change to hold (Y/n), and he'd be lying if he said this wasn't affecting him more than it should.

The weight in his arms as she settled for comfort brought even more tears to his eyes. He didn't want his adult children to see him sob like a little kid, but he knew he more that likely won't be able to hold it in. 

"What's her name?" Ulrich choked out. 

"She's going by Milly right now...Waiting for my..._husband_ to meet her before we decide her first name," Levi replied in a whisper as he watched them. 

"Milly....Gosh, that's _cute_. Your mother would have adored it," He replied quietly. He couldn't help but find himself lost in thought as he watched the little girl. 

Levi wasn't really sure what he expected, but he was happy to see his father was alright with him coming out so bluntly. A look was shared with (Y/n). The man _was_ just happy to see them again. 

Digging around in his wallet, Levi hurried to get the picture he'd shown her just yesterday. He held it out for his father. "This is my husband, Farlan, and that's our older daughter, Isabel. Her middle name is Kuchel..."

"_Two_ of them?" Ulrich could feel pure happiness swelling in his heart. He was just going to ask for directions to the station, but this was the best possible house he could have stopped at.

"What about that little boy? If he yours?" He turned to (Y/n). He then realized the mistake in the statement; She would have been _young_ for him to be her's. "_Or_\- Your..._husband's_...little brother?"

She seemed to understand what he was getting at. Pushing it off, she chuckled, "No; he's basically my boyfriend's nephew. We're not married."

He hummed, remembering the family rings that the girls had. Rocking Milly in his arms, he glanced back to the photograph. Handing it back to Levi, Ulrich offered a smile, "You and your husband have a beautiful family."

Those words had yet another effect on him. He'd remembered Levi telling him about having a crush on another little boy in kindergarten; That's always something he's known about. His son must have forgotten. Either way, people usually looked down on that nowadays. Acceptance was rare.

Biting his lip, Levi looked to the side as he tried to blink away the tears. Years of repression, and here it all was coming out. The only thing that would make this any better would be if mom was still alive and here. 

"...I heated up some leftovers, if you're hungry," Erwin offered quietly. They didn't even hear him come in. 

Nodding, Ulrich looked down to Milly. Levi gave him the go ahead to keep holding her. Turning to the blond, he nodded, "I am. Thank you."

Following to the kitchen, Levi followed his father as (Y/n) stayed behind. Augustine came back out not long after. _Here_ it was. 

While she still sat on the couch, they stood beside her. Watching the ground, she waited for their picking and prodding. 

"(Y/n). What is this?"

Looking up to Augustine, she shrugged. "I don't know."

"What does _that_ mean?"

She finally raised her gaze. In five months, she'd never heard him have that kind of tone. 

"(Y/n). I'm not an idiot. I don't know if I need to _remind_ you, but you're a _guest_ here. I would appreciate it if you didn't go passing my address around to _criminals_," Augustine told her, careful to keep his volume down. 

The realization of his words hit her like a brick. He thought she'd gonna behind his back and lied to him. But- She'd never. "I just gave him the phone num--"

"_Don't_ lie to me. You think I'm an idiot or something? Why would he choose _here_ of _all_ places when he has Jewish kids that he's _kidnapped_? God knows what he's going to do to those children--"

"Don't insult him like that," (Y/n) defended, "And I promise you; That's all I did--"

"_Don't_ interrupt me. Don't you _fucking_ understand? Are you so _fucking_ dense? I get it; He got there seconds before some guy could rape you, but that doesn't mean put _us_ at risk," Augustine replied, getting closer so he could stress his point. 

Erwin could see what those words were doing to her. They were also...a bit harsh. "Dad--"

"_No_. And _you_," Augustine pointed to (Y/n). He seemed to hesitate something, before he almost ran to her. His hands flew up, grabbing her on the shoulders so he could make sure they were eye to eye. He felt his heart sink when she flinched from his touch. 

They were silent for a moment. He started to regret being so quick in his movements. She _was_ a trauma survivor. She, however, decided to bite her lip to wait for him to finish. She hadn't lied to him once, and did everything in her power to keep it that way. To think he didn't trust her hurt more than she wanted to admit.

"_You_. I _love_ you, (Y/n). I do. You are such a sweet, wonderful young woman and I _know_ that your life is a confusing mess right now. I understand. But _please_, for the _love_ of _God_, don't be reckless. You cannot _afford_ to be reckless."

She was watching her lap. The tears were already sinking into her jeans. He was hoping she'd respond, but she just wanted him to finish to she could go back to the crawlspace. 

He felt horrible for basically yelling at her. Cursing to himself, he adjusted her chin to look him in the eye.

"I don't think you understand what I mean by this. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you, but I'm _serious_. I'm debating putting you on house arrest. When you were kidnapped, even kids in my class were talking about how much Adelaide and you look alike. And now _everyone_ else is."

Oh. _Shit_. She wanted to argue on the house arrest thing, but now it sounded like a dream. 

"Anselm didn't drop by the drop off the chickens; They were to cover up his little visit. Fritz overheard one of his higher-ups saying that they noticed the similarities, and they looked at the record. They know you're sisters, but they're suspicious now. They're going to try to make you go to the dentist so they can identify your teeth."

She openly muttered an 'oh fuck' as soon as she heard _that_. Panicking a bit, (Y/n) could tell Erwin was so confused about a dentist appointment. 

"My molars curve in; It's going to be so obvious," She bit her lip. Cursing to herself, she thought about it for a moment. She wanted to go to the dentist anyway; Her wisdom teeth were coming in and she wanted them removed. If she hadn't known the Reich wanted her to go, she would have scheduled the appointment tomorrow morning; That _was_ the plan, anyway.

"Yeah, but they don't have the _actual_ Adelaide's dental records, right?...She wasn't out and about for more than a few months," Erwin offered. He didn't think it sounded too drastic, but he could see her argument. 

"_No_, Erwin, that's _not_ the point; I had a growth spurt when I was fourteen. My dentist said he only recognized me by my teeth," (Y/n) clarified, "I was going to go back to my old dentist. Chances are, they'll send me back to him. And siblings don't have the exact same teeth."

"Just...We'll figure it out. For the time being, I _don't_ want you around Ulrich so much. I can't tell you to do it permanently; He's your father, and I have no right to tell you whether or not you can have a relationship with him. But just...Keep them questioning for now. _Please_," Augustine stressed, his hands holding onto her shoulders. 

"I'll talk to him," (Y/n) hummed.

* * *

They'd gone into the kitchen to sit with their new guests not long after. The conversation was light though; The little boy, Joseph, was back in his own mind. Meiko tried to talk to him, but that failed. 

Ulrich made sure to stress his thanks for the meal. He'd cleaned his and the kids' bowls after he'd reluctantly passed Milly over. 

Sitting in the living room, they sat quietly as Talia played with Motte. She seemed like a lighthearted little one; She still refused to talk to any of them. All she did was giggle and whisper to herself when the kitten did anything. 

Joseph, on the other hand, was watching them as though they'd spat on his face. He couldn't grasp the concept of why they were so receptive of Ulrich. He soon came to the conclusion that they must have been Nazis too. 

They were just in the middle of talking about Erwin's birthday when he'd opened his mouth."_Sérieusement_? Vous pensez que c’est _correct_?"

They were quick to turn to him. Mainly just a dirty look or two when he woke the baby up. Neither Erwin or Augustine understood his words, but they could tell from the others that it seemed serious. 

Instead, Joseph continued. Whether he was brave or rude was arguable, but he continued. 

"Tu es aussi mauvais que les autres ! Maman et papa sont morts à cause de vous tous, et tu es assis ici comme si rien n’allait!" 

They realized what he was saying when he started to cry. (Y/n) was the closest to him, and also the first to respond. 

"Je vois d’où tu viens, mais nous ne sommes pas nazis.--"

"Comme si tu ne l’étais pas !" He interrupted her, " Si tu ne l’es pas, pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec lui ? Il était là ! Il est aussi mauvais qu’eux tous, sinon pire!"

"Hé, gamin, je te énerve et tout ça, mais crier ne va pas aider," Levi cut in. He wasn't too excited about watching some child yelling at his sister, no matter his circumstances. 

Ulrich looked between his kids. Hoping they could give some sort of aid, even just directions or something, He decided to speak, "Leur mère voulait que je les emmène à Colmar, en France. Ils doivent être là dans les prochains jours, ou leur famille va quitter la frontière."

_Convenient_. Levi and (Y/n) looked between one another. She just had a lecture about not being seen with her dad, and he'd just gotten here and now had a baby to take care of. Augustine couldn't be under too much stress, which he probably is right now, and Erwin needed to rest. 

"What is it?" Erwin asked when he noticed their tension. 

(Y/n) looked to him,"The kids need to be at the France border within a few days, otherwise their family won't be there to help."

Joseph started to bite his lip now. He didn't think Ulrich would _actually_ hold his end. Augustine and the other guy seemed to be debating something. 

"What's that mean then?" Erwin asked as he looked between them all. 

"I was just going to ask the directions to the station, to be honest..." Ulrich offered. Rubbing his hands down his thighs, he shrugged. 

Augustine sighed, "All of the stops have gone by now."

"We'll figure it out tomorrow," Levi sighed to himself, "No point of making it a headache right now..."

Looking to the door, they could hear a gentle knock. The adults looked to one another as they silently agreed with Levi. 

Augustine was the one to answer. He was both relieved and a bit scared to find Nanaba. Meiko was already peeking over the side of the couch; He decided a while ago to keep his mouth shut and observe. 

"Meiko, did you behave?" She asked as she stepped in. She noticed their little circle almost immediately. Her eyes soon settled into Ulrich, though. 

"_We can explain_," Erwin was quick to interrupt her thoughts, "It's alright; We _swear_. He's (Y/n)'s father and he was just dropping by for a visit."

Nanaba, however, noticed the boy with his kippah. That wasn't a normal site nowadays; Not an arm band. 

"_Please_ don't say anything," Augustine let out a breath. The last thing they needed was the Gestapo to come tear the house up again. 

"Meiko, baby, come on. You still have homework," Nanaba spoke quietly, urging him to come along. She was more focused on Ulrich, though. Even sitting, he was the tallest man she'd ever seen. 

He listened to his mother. Putting on his shoes, she looked around as he tied the laces. It didn't take long for him to be ready. 

She still turned around not long before she stepped out. Taking a deep breath for herself, she bit her lip. "Make sure he takes that thing off, or make sure he has an arm band."

* * *

Augustine had taken the kids up to the guest room so they could get some sleep. They seemed reluctant at first, but wee soon to give in. His room was the next one over, anyways. 

(Y/n) was talking to Erwin as Levi had finally gotten the baby to sleep again. It was a lighthearted conversation, until they heard the echoing of boots hurrying to them. 

It was Ulrich, and he was holding out the envelopes, "_What is this?!_"

As quiet as his demand was, it had come out of _nowhere_. That was the most hostile he's been; The stress and anger behind his eyes had legitimately scared (Y/n). If she wasn't holding onto Erwin's shoulders after he'd knelt in front of her, she was sure they'd have started to fight. 

She kept her hold on Erwin, "...What do you mean?"

"_This_!" He held them out so she could take them. It was the same letter from that one lady. The other one was from someone new, but he seemed to know something. 

"(Y/n). _Please_; Have you been _talking_ to her?" Ulrich asked as he tried to clam himself. This was too urgent to lost his cool. 

"No...She sent two more that I haven't opened. They're on the desk upstairs, _why_?"

"Get them. _Please_," He plopped beside her on the couch as he fought himself from tearing the paper right open. 

She exchanged a glance with Erwin. He told her to stay while he went upstairs to retrieve the letters. 

Levi exchanged a glance with (Y/n). This was...They'd say it was out of character, but they also didn't know him too well. "What's going on?"

Their father didn't seem to want to respond. Because he _really_ didn't. There didn't seem to be any point in it; They'd probably come to their own conclusions on things. 

"This lady; Lilith Deitrich. She- _Well_...She's Adelaide's mother..." Ulrich replied quietly as he ran a hand through his hair. 

"Oh, so your _mistress_?" Levi was quick to test it. 

"What?" He replied as he sat back up. It was like Levi had thrown a rock at him. "What the _fu__ck_? _No_, she _wasn't_\--"

"Then how'd you knock up another woman?" (Y/n) asked. She didn't mean to be rude; It was a genuine question. 

Still, it stuck a nerve. And a _big_ one. She could see it behind his eyes. 

"I _don't_ know; I _wasn't_ conscious," Ulrich did his best to not yell at her, "I went to have dinner with my parents; One second we were sipping on wine and they're telling me how I should marry this other woman and I refused to. The next thing I know, I wake up in the middle of the night in my own bed."

"And I'd only met her _once_ at that point...I told Kuchel about my suspicions; and two months later, all the sudden that woman is claiming she's pregnant with my kid..."

They were silent as they watched one another. He realized what he said as he went to watching the ground. He hoped he'd be able to tell them...in a more _suggestive_ way than giving all the details. 

Erwin offered the envelopes a couple of seconds later. Augustine and him has just come down to either offer him a bed or a taxi. _That_, however...They didn't mean to eavesdrop, but _sheesh_. 

There it was though. Another piece of the puzzle. (Y/n) didn't understand before; How he'd claimed to be so close to mom when he'd knocked another woman up, but there it was. 

"(Y/n) said you wanted to talk. Are you still up for that?" Levi asked. He knew there was more. They were still on the tip of the iceberg, and he was well aware.

"...Yeah...Yeah, I do. There's still so much you kids should know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joseph: Seriously? You people think this is okay?
> 
> Joseph: You're just as bad as the rest of them! Mama and Papa are dead because of all of you, and you're just sitting here as if nothing is wrong!
> 
> MAIN: I see where you're coming from, but we're not Nazis
> 
> Joseph: Like hell you aren't! If you're not, then why are you so nice to him? He was there! He's just as bad as them all, if not worse!
> 
> Levi: Hey, kid, I get you're upset and all, but yelling isn't going to help.
> 
> Ulrich: Their mother wanted me to take them to Colmar, in France. They need to be there within the next few days, or their family is going to leave the border.


	62. Ritterlichen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings; 
> 
> Mentions of miscarriages  
Mentions of past child abuse  
Mentions/Implied rape/sexual assault  
Graphic depictions of violence
> 
> Welcome to the longest chapter so far! It's 9,393 words; Enjoy.

Ulrich let out a heavy yet quiet sigh as he wandered down the hall. Levi had _finally_ decided to go to sleep after four stories. As tired as he was, part of him just wanted to see if Kuchel was in the 'mood'. 

Peeking into the room, he looked around when he couldn't find her. Closing the door behind him, he was careful to be quiet. The last thing he needed was to wake up Levi.

"Hey, babe?" Ulrich called out as he looked around. Looking into the bathroom, he smiled when he found her drying her face. He loved seeing her in that gown. He'd bought for her for their anniversary.

"What is it?" Kuchel asked. There it was. The voice he absolutely adored; The softest song he'd ever heard. He swears that she could end wars with only a few sentences.

Approaching, he wrapped his arms around her waist as he rested his chin on her head. She simply giggled at him. He had the haunch down a bit. 

"Just looking for you, is all," Ulrich replied with a kiss to her crown. Her hair smelt nice.

She leaned back against him with a gentle sigh, "Did Levi go down easy?"

"Yeah. After _half_ an _hour_."

Kuchel giggled yet again. _God_, he could listen to her laughter all day. "You're always so patient with him."

"Can't help it. It makes him happy, and that's all I care about. He can be a _rotten_ little boy sometimes, but I just like seeing him happy," Ulrich smiled as he nuzzled against her, "...besides...I never got to do that as a kid...I just like being a father..."

"_Speaking_ of you being a father," She broke away from his grasp as she walked to the bed. Plopping down, she happily let him serve as her body pillow. 

Before he could speak, Kuchel rested a finger over his mouth to keep him quiet. "I was _thinking_..."

"Yes?" He asked. She always had the _best_ suggestions. That tone though...She had something wonderful to say, and he knew it. 

"What _if._.."

"What if?"

A smile spread across her face, "What if we had another baby?"

He was right. That was a good suggestions. He was ready for another one right after they'd had Levi, and she knew that, but his birth was a bit rough on her. He didn't want to be the one to bring it up, but now they were _finally_ having this conversation. 

"_Well_, come on. Let's get going," Ulrich smiled against her neck. He was more tickling her than anything, but if it led to something, he wouldn't complain. 

Yet, _of course_, as soon as they started to get in the mood, they heard the door creak open. Separating quickly, they looked over to find a Levi and his old teddy bear. Rubbing his eyes, he looked between them.

"Levi, baby, what's wrong?" Kuchel asked as she fixed her collar. Sitting up, she felt Ulrich's arm wrapped around her waist. 

"I had a bad dream again...I keep seeing that monster," He mumbled quietly. He'd been seeing that 'monster' for months now. Whether it was his imagination, that movie he'd watched with Ulrich, or the way the light hit his toy box, they weren't sure. 

"Come on, buddy. There's always room for you; But _I'm_ the one who calls cuddling with Mommy tonight, _alright_?" Ulrich offered. He'd spent a lot of time sleeping in their bed, and he was missing getting to cuddle his wife. 

"_Alright_," Levi giggled. He still knew he'd be in their dog pile. Closing the door behind him, they watched as his little feet made his way over to Kuchel's side of the bed. 

Pulling him up so he could lay with them, Ulrich let her use his arm as a pillow. He was still holding onto her, to which an arm went around Levi when he was laying on Kuchel. So much for calling dibs on cuddling with her. 

"Hey, baby?" She asked excitedly as she exchanged a glance with Ulrich. 

"Yeah, mommy?" He asked as he looked up to her. 

"How'd you feel about being a big brother?" She asked with a smile. She'd been thinking about this for months now, and felt like it'd be a good idea. 

Levi simply smiled though. He'd been thinking about asking them about it. They must have read his mind, "Yeah! A sister, like you and Kenny! Then, after that, I don't care what they are."

"_Okay_, hold on there, boy," Ulrich spoke up with a chuckle, "I love you buddy, but let's just focus on _one_ baby for now."

"What if it's twins?" He asked playfully, "Or _three_, or even _four_? I've heard of someone having four babies at once; Some girl in my class has a mom who had _four babies._"

"I'm _also_ a _tiny_ woman. I think we should focus on having _one_ baby, for now," Kuchel laughed at her son. He was always so playful. She didn't heard about it though; The prospect of quadruplets sounded scary, though. 

Ulrich laughed at the thought, "I don't even think you'd be able to _stand_. Besides, I wouldn't mind twins."

"That sounds _manageable. _I don't know how much fun the _other_ options sound," She thought out loud. 

"Well, whatever happens, happens," He smiled as he pressed his lips to her's.

Levi was quick to scoot up to them, happy when he got his kisses on his cheek. 

"Alright, it's late. Time for bed," Ulrich sighed as he laid back down. He was happy when Kuchel rested back against him. 

"_Goodnight_," Levi called out louder than they'd wished. 

"Goodnight, baby," Kuchel smiled, letting the little boy take up his half of the bed. 

"Goodnight, Levi. Goodnight, sweetheart," Ulrich hummed as he tried to find a part of the pillow. Sighing to himself, he didn't know what he expected, but he was already listening to Kuchel telling Levi a story. 

Smiling to himself, he pressed a kiss to her head as he rested his eyes. It never took long for her voice to lull him to sleep.

* * *

Ulrich sighed to himself as he sat at the table. He could see Levi running around and chasing his ball. Just as long as he stayed in view. 

"Are you even _listening_ to me?" 

"_Yes_, mother," He internally groaned. He didn't even want to show up. While he wished he could say something about the new baby they were planning for, but he _really_ didn't want to. They only got off his back about his first child when they heard Levi was a boy. 

"Like I was _saying_, why couldn't you _bother_ to wear something different? You look like a bum," She scoffed as she sat in the shade. 

"Kuchel picked out my outfit," He replied with a monotone. Sipping on his tea, he checked his watch. They had another forty five minutes. They're planning on meeting his wife for lunch. 

"Her taste is _horrible_. Why don't you stand up to her? _You're_ a _man_; _You're_ the one who should be in charge of your marriage. _You're_ a big man, too; Why don't you put her in her _place_?" His mother continued as she crossed her arms. 

"I like her taste. Kuchel and I always see eye-to-eye. She's a sweet woman, and I'm not doing _anything_ to her," Ulrich replied. It was truly taking everything in him to keep his cool. This woman had _really_ told him to hit his angel of a wife. 

"I'm just _saying_. I have _my_ right to an opinion...I still don't understand why you chose _her_. There were so many woman who had more money that you could have married; You should have put some thought to it. Instead, you settled for _that_," His mother scoffed yet again. 

Ulrich didn't respond. This was how the visit always was. His father didn't care enough to even come see Levi, and his mother always wanted nothing more than to tell him that he should have chose another woman. It always left him _so_ angry. 

His mother, however, had noticed that he was watching Levi. The little boy noticed his father, to which he waved with his little smile. He was actually a cute little thing...

"He's five now, _you know_. May as well make him earn what you've given him. You'd make _good_ money off that little face--"

Ulrich was up within a moment. It was truly taking everything in him to not murder this woman here and now. She _truly_ had the audacity to tell him to do that his child- To let people put _their hands_ on his child.

"Who the _fuck_ do you _think_ you are?" He asked, spitting venom as he nearly yelled at her. 

That..._wasn't_ what she expected. Ulrich had _never_ spoken back. That's wasn't what he was _taught_. 

"You are not going to talk to your mother like that," His father had finally decided to show his face. 

"Like _what_?" He yelled at the two of them. He was already _this_ far; May as well keep on it. "How dare I yell at either of you, _huh_? I'm sick of this _shit_. _All my life,_ all you've _ever_ done is treat me worse than the family mutts. All the times you _ignored_ me? All the times you _yelled_ at me? _Hit_ me? Abused me? Let _other_ people abuse me? Treated me as _less than a human being_?"

He _pissed_ them off. He was bigger than either of them, though. Yet, they finally seemed to have realized they were losing control of him. 

"We gave you _everything_ you needed- You _should_ be thankful--"

"Thankful for _what_?!" Ulrich was yelling rather loudly now. "What's there to be thankful for? If it weren't for Kuchel, I would have _killed myself_ by now; All because of everything you _assholes_ did to me. Yet _I'm_ the failure? _I'm_ the problem? I'm _sick_ of this! All the things you did to _me_, and you think I want to have people like you around _my_ children?"

They realized there was a plural there. Ulrich didn't mean to say that--

"Your wife is pregnant?" His mother asked yet again. He was happy to see that she took it as an insult.

"What's it _matter_? You're _not_ meeting my baby," Ulrich essentially growled. He needed to leave. _Now_. Otherwise, he was going to be charged for two counts of murder. 

They opened their mouths to lecture him about respect, or whatever they wanted from him, but all it took was one look. They _knew_ he was serious. Still, Ulrich was well aware that they'd try to keep hold of him. 

He turned before they could say anything. He wasn't going to stick around and listen. He found Levi looking absolutely _terrified_. 

Ulrich felt bad. He should have taken them inside to yell at them. Taking Levi's hand, he started to drag him away so they could leave. 

He was crying though, "I'm sorry daddy- I _didn't_ mean to, I swear! _I'm sorry_\--"

"_You_ didn't do _anything_, buddy. _Grandpa _and_ Grandma_ did. They were being mean to Mommy again. You're _not_ saying bye, and you're _not_ seeing them again," Ulrich replied coldly. He stepped out of the gate as they started down the road. There was a nice neighbor who would let them use the phone. 

Levi seemed quiet as he started to calm down. At least it wasn't his fault. He was silent for a few minutes before he finally spoke. 

"..._Daddy_?"

"Levi?"

"...I don't want to see Grandma and Grandma again. I like Grammy and Pappy more..."

"Me too, buddy...Me too."

* * *

Stepping down from the ladder, Ulrich cursed to himself when he got glue on his hands. The wallpaper as irritating as ever. 

Looking behind him, Levi was still in the basket as he helped sort things out. He'd insisted on being in it when he'd brought it all the way up the stairs.

"_So_...Do you want a boy, or a girl?" Kuchel asked as she folded a tiny onesie. 

Ulrich thought about it as he looked to the rest of the walls. There was only one left to do. Humming to himself, he thought about it. "I think a little girl would be _adorable_. That's just because we already have a boy, but I don't really mind in the end."

She smiled to herself, "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing...What about you, baby. Do you want a brother or a sister?"

Levi handed her a pair of matching socks he was using as gloves, "I dunno. I don't really mind."

"Happy to hear that you're not picky. The baby _is_ going to be permanent," Ulrich chuckled as he got the glue ready. Kuchel had picked out a pretty white and yellow one with tiny flowers and bees. He was surprised when she pointed it out; She already wanted to use it for the rest of the rooms. 

He didn't seem to be listening when he stood and the tiny clothes went everywhere. "I'm gonna go get my train," Levi hummed as he ran out the door. 

Kuchel couldn't help but smile to herself as she watched him go. Her smile seemed to fade though, to which Ulrich took his attention away from the wallpaper. 

"What's on your mind?" Ulrich asked quietly. 

She shrugged. "It's nothing...I'm fine..."

"Kuchel, _sweetheart_, what's wrong? Come on, it's alright. You can tell me," He was quick to kneel before her to meet her eyes. 

She didn't seem very receptive. She shrugged once again. 

He thought he had an idea of what the problem was. "Are you worried about the pregnancy?"

That had a reaction. Taking a minute, He rubbed his hands over her arms until she finally spoke.

"They said they don't know if I'll be able to have another, but...We're already setting up and getting ready...What if we don't bring _anyone_ home to have this room, you know?" Kuchel finally spoke. 

Ulrich nodded as he wiped a tear away. That was something she'd expressed many times since they've had Levi. "Well...we _did_ have that one scare last year; But I don't think we should call it a scare more than a disappointment once we lost it...Clearly, you're _still_ fertile. We _can_ have another..."

"Yeah, I know...But what if _something_ goes wrong? What if I don't even get pregnant?" She sighed to herself. Resting her hands on his shoulders, she took a moment to stroke that strong jaw of his. 

He shrugged, "We can try _as long_ as you're willing to. And we can pay for the _best_ doctor in Germany, if you want. Hell, I don't even mind if you want to go over to _whatever_ country you want to if you find a _better_ doctor. I don't care _how_ long it takes. _You_ want another baby? I'll give _you_ one. My only rule is that I _don't_ want to see you crying, okay?"

Kuchel couldn't help but offer a smile to those soft eyes. He was always such a sweet man; She didn't know what she did to deserve him. Giggling to herself, she rested her forehead against him, "Okay...Thank you."

"There's no point in thanking me, babe. I love you, and I'll do _whatever_ it takes to make _you_ happy."

"I love you," Kuchel smiled against his lips. She held him closer as he stood, giggling yet again once he lifted her up with him. 

Levi burst right in yet again, begging for them to play castle yet again. Ulrich could be the dragon, Kuchel could be the princess, and he'd be the knight. It was his favorite game. 

"_Baby_, Daddy's gotta finish the walls," She laughed at him. He was already wearing his little cape. 

"Then hurry up!" He urged them. He _really_ wanted to play; It was a rainy day, and they didn't have anything else to do. Levi had run out of the room, telling them he'd go downstairs to set up. 

"He's been _so_ energetic lately," Ulrich sighed to himself. He was on a break from school; He couldn't be _too_ angry. Besides, he adored his son. He was happy to make the memories. 

"Levi's just a happy kid. And he likes spending time with you," Kuchel smiled to him as she brushed a hand through his hair. 

He hummed, looking around. He _wanted_ to bring the crib up and make sure it was clean, but that could wait. "Yeah. I like spending time with him, too. Can you do me a favor and make me something to eat, please?"

"Of course. Go ahead and finish this all up, and I'll go ahead and get that done, then we can go play with him," She replied as she settled down on her feet. Pressing her lips to his, she brushed a hand over his cheek once again. 

"Alright. Give me about about half an hour, _hopefully_," Ulrich replied as he looked to the wall. It shouldn't take _too_ long; He got used to it when he did the walls last year. 

* * *

Ulrich sat at the table as he grit his teeth. He had no idea what he expected, but he wasn't surprised. 

He'd spent a solid hour being told off for being 'disrespectful' to them last time, to which he quickly shut them up when they realized he was close to snapping again. The sight almost brought a smile to his face. They might finally realize that he feels nothing but resentment towards them. 

The main thing, _however_, was the fact that they'd brought him a 'new wife'. He was already waiting for the cab that he called for himself; There was absolutely _no way_ he was staying for that conversation. He had no idea how these people thought _that_ was okay.

"Oh, _come on_. Don't be difficult. She's _clearly_ a much better fit for you," His mother scoffed in her usual condescending tone. 

He ignored her. There was_ no way_ that Ulrich was going to continue any of this. He was going to officially cut them off. 

"I have been with Kuchel for ten years now. I am _not_ leaving her for _any_ reason," Ulrich replied sternly. He refused to even look at the lady; Lilith, If he remembered correctly. 

"Well,_ too bad_. We already paid her father for you to marry her."

"I have a wife, a son, and we are trying to have another child. I am not getting with this woman."

"_Oh my god_, can you _stop_ being so _difficult_?"

Ulrich took the wine that was offered. There was _no_ way he was going to continue this conversation. Deciding to say 'fuck it', the beverage was downed in the matter of seconds. He was hoping it would calm him before things got out of hand. 

"When's that cab coming?" He asked the butler.

"Twenty minutes, Sir."

"Alright. Thank you."

Sitting in his seat, Ulrich was happy to see his mother leaving with the woman. She was attractive, yes, but nowhere _near_ as beautiful as Kuchel. Any woman trying to steal another woman's husband was hideous in his mind. 

He was alone again. He _despised_ this house. _Everything_ about it. It always reminded him of everything that's happened to him and the sisters that he barely remembered. This place always filled him with anger. 

That anger must have made him tired, though. Because God- He was _really_ tired. Ulrich was soon to realize he felt horrible. _Fuck_. They _did_ have lobster for dinner; It must have not been properly cooked. 

Standing, Ulrich struggled to keep his footing. That must have been some horrible lobster. His feet seemed to have been swept out from below him, though, because the floor was coming out of nowhere. 

Falling with a painful thud, he barely missed the coffee table. If he'd hit that, he was sure he'd have been knocked out immediately. Still, he was soon to realize that there was something seriously wrong and he was in a house of people who wouldn't help him. 

The wine. No one else drank it; He was the only one to reach for it. 

Opening his mouth to call for someone, Ulrich was disappointed to find that the only thing that came out was dinner. He felt _horrible_; Part of him was sure he was going to die by being poisoned.

The only thing he could think about was Kuchel and Levi. He didn't want to leave them behind; She still hadn't gotten the baby she wanted, and he wanted to go to the zoo tomorrow.

Cursing to himself, he didn't know what to do. Not that there was anything he could do. All his body allowed was for him to slowly lose his consciousness.

* * *

Glancing to the clock, Kuchel was worried. She hadn't seen Ulrich since two, and he promised to be back by seven. It wasn't like him. She'd even called her parents to wake them up and ask if he's showed up. 

They hadn't. Kenny hadn't seen him, either. 

Levi was wondering, too. She'd made him go to his own bed, but she was still wide awake. It was almost four in the morning, and he wasn't here yet. 

Every car that passed had her hopes up, only for it to pass once again. She just wanted him to get home. Every picture on the wall of his gentle smile helped to calm her heart, though. 

Chewing in her finger, she was fidgeting with her wedding ring. There was no way she was going to lay down when her husband wasn't back yet. He'd gone to visit his parents. She knew damn well everything they'd done to him as a child. 

The phone rang in the kitchen. Kuchel essentially ran to it. Desperate to hear that deep and gentle voice, all she heard was her father. 

"Has he shown up yet?" 

Disappointed yet relieved, she ran a hand through her hair, "_No_\- No, He hasn't....I just..._don't_ know _what_ to do..."

"Okay, look. Ulrich has never done anything like this; If he hasn't shown up by the time the clock hits four, I'm calling the police. I've heard rumors about the Aleshires; They do not sound like good people," Wilm spoke through the telephone.

"Yeah...Yeah...and those are true; He confirmed everything I've heard for me, if that helps..." She fought the tears. God _knows_ what they could be doing to him right now. 

"Alright...I'll go and keep calling around. I'll be calling back at four. Bye, sweetheart."

"Thank you...Bye dad..."

Hanging the phone on the receiver, Kuchel let out a heavy sigh as her hands brushed over her face. She could feel the oil on her face. Cringing to herself, she felt her heart stop once the door opened and closed. 

Hurrying to the doorway, Kuchel was happy to find Ulrich as he hung his coat...but he was so stiff. She didn't even need to look him in the face to know that something happened. 

He turned once he heard her coming. His eyes were full of pain. She hadn't seen him look so hurt in years; When he first told her everything he'd been through. 

He looked horrible overall; He had puke on his shirt, his hair was a mess, he looked sick, _everything_. More than anything, he just looked...numb. 

"Ulrich, what happened?" Kuchel asked him. She had to lift his head up so he'd look her in the eye. 

"...I'm sorry...I walked home....I- _I..._I _just_...." He mumbled quietly. 

"_Ulrich_. _What_ happened?" She tried again, holding her hands on his shoulders. Levi had heard him come in, to which he was on top of the stairs. She immediately told him to go to his room. He didn't understand, but listened once she was stern. 

Kuchel looked to her husband. He'd seen his son. And he knew his child had seen him in such a state. Ulrich looked to the ground yet again. This wasn't something he wanted to even put into words. 

She was going to ask again, when his eyes found her's. He was crying again. He rarely cried any more. 

"...I think I was raped."

_That_ caught her off guard. Glancing over his appearance once more, the only conclusion she could come to was that he was drugged; Which would explain the vomit. He never drank enough to puke. Besides, he'd have been able to fight back otherwise.

She was quick to silence him when he started to apologize. She didn't know what to do; it wasn't like they could do anything, anyways. His parents were petty; They'd blame the assault on him. It sounded exactly like something they'd do.

Rubbing her hands over his arms, Kuchel nodded. Taking a deep breath, she _truly_ didn't know what to do. 

"...Come on. Let's get you something clean to wear. Do you want me to run you a bath?" 

He nodded. Ulrich was already on the verge of breaking down into a sobbing mess; He didn't trust his voice. Still...He didn't understand why his parents always had to hurt him. 

Letting Kuchel strip him of his shirt, it was tossed to the side as she let him cry on her. He was always heavy, but this is what he needed.

Holding onto him, she ran a hand over his back. She could feel the scars that littered his skin. Sighing to herself, she held him as closer as she could when his legs finally gave out. 

There goes the years of work of letting him heal. 

* * *

Ulrich had been quieter since that night. He still played with Levi, but he wasn't as happy as he used to be. He still loved up on Kuchel, but he wasn't as expressive as before. He still spoiled them rotten, but he didn't talk as much. 

He didn't feel comfortable enough to be 'intimate' with Kuchel until just a couple of weeks ago. He'd slowly been opening up more, but she knew it would take time. 

Standing in the kitchen, Ulrich made pancakes for Kuchel and Levi. He could see the the little boy run in as he peeked over the counter. 

"Can I help?" He asked as Ulrich set a pancake aside. 

"Of course," He replied as he picked Levi up; It was just easier that way. 

Handing him the measuring cup, he let him pour in the batter. 

"Like that?"

"Just like that- A _little_ more batter, buddy. Too much- _Too much_," He chuckled, careful so he wouldn't burn his little hands. 

"_Sorry_," Levi mumbled as he held onto Ulrich. Kuchel told him that daddy wasn't feeling well, so he'd been friendlier.

"It's okay, bud," Ulrich smiled to him, pressing a kiss to his temple, "Don't worry about it. Do me a favor and get the Orange juice?"

Setting Levi down, he ran to the fridge. Ulrich turned back to the skillet as he listened to him moving his stool to reach the bottle. 

Listening as the bottle was set on the counter and the fridge was closed, he waited for Levi to come back to standing on his feet. He hadn't come back, though. Must have gotten distracted. 

"Hey, daddy?" 

"Yeah, Levi?" 

"Did you _really_ fight dragons?" Levi asked as he inspected the nasty scars on Ulrich's back. 

His father simply chuckled as he flipped the pancake, "_Yes_. I did. The _nastiest_ dragons in the land."

"I wanna fight dragons!" Levi smiled. He'd always wanted to fight them, ever since he started talking. He had more than a few wooden swords and dragons.

"You will,_ you will_. You gotta grow some more, though," Ulrich laughed. He was a little guy; Cute, but little.

Kuchel had made her way in. She had that signature smile on her face. She was excited about something. 

"Levi, baby, do me a favor and go clean your room," She ran a hand through the boy's hair. 

Levi pouted, "But it _is_ clean!"

"There's toys everywhere! Please? It shouldn't take you more than _ten_ minutes; Breakfast will be done by then," Kuchel laughed at his little face. She adored his pout.

"Listen to your beautiful mother," Ulrich told him as the pancake was set aside. Now they just needed to wait for the bacon. Some tin foil was set over the pancakes to keep them warm. 

Leaning against the counter, Kuchel had watched to make sure Levi had actually gone and listened. She simply beamed to Ulrich as she wrapped her arms around him. 

"What is it?" Ulrich asked with a grin. She was hiding something.

"I came down here for oatmeal earlier; It made me sick," Kuchel smiled to him. She was already dancing to herself.

He went silent...

Only for a huge smile to cross his face. That was the best thing he's heard in months. "_No way_!"

"_Yes_ way!" She pulled him back for a hug. 

"Wait- _are you sure?_" He asked again. He _had_ to know this wasn't some sick joke. 

"_Yes_, I'm sure. I checked my calendar; I should have bled two weeks ago."

Ulrich couldn't help but smile even more. This was perfect. "Oh my god- _Oh my God_! Names! We need _names_!"

"Should we have Levi offer some in?" 

"Offer what in?" He asked as he peered into the doorway. There was no way he picked up his room that fast, but they didn't even care.

"_Names_, because Mommy's got a baby in her belly!" Ulrich smiled. Picking him up he turned back to his wife proudly.

"Mommy's having a baby!" Levi smiled, leaning in to pull Kuchel into their hug, as well.

"Yeah, we're having a baby," Kuchel smiled. She missed Ulrich's genuine smile as he showered her in kisses. It was nice seeing him go back to his old self.

* * *

Ulrich set telephone back on the receiver yet again. His parents have been a complete pain in the ass for the past ten months. He hadn't spoken to them ever since that night. 

Kuchel had been having the most of their aggression. She never missed a phone call, and had been openly harassed in public. She was happy he didn't tell them their address. 

Still, she was _so_ stressed. That wasn't healthy. Ulrich and her parents had expressed their concerns when she thought she'd gone into labor last month. 

Levi was out playing in the backyard with Kenny. Kuchel's parents were out on the patio as she leaned against him. Ulrich had his hands over her belly. He couldn't help but smile when he felt the baby kicking. Those tiny feet were such a wonderful feeling. 

"She's energetic," Ulrich giggled. He'd been feeling the baby stretching around a lot lately. 

Kuchel held her hands over his, "_Awfully_ confident about a girl." She smiled at the feeling of the kicks. As long as it wasn't her kidneys or her bladder, she was perfectly fine with this. 

"I had a dream! The _cutest_ little girl I've _ever_ seen. I _swear_ to you, we're going to have the _prettiest_ princess running around," Ulrich smiled excitedly. 

"I honestly hope this one looks like you. Levi's _my_ clone; It'd be funny to see you have one of your own," She chuckled to herself. 

Ulrich shrugged, "She looked like me in my dream; But like, a _pretty_ girl that looks like her dad, you know? Takes after you enough to be pretty."

"_Says_ you? I was talking to my friends; They said no matter what, if she looks like you, she'll be pretty because you're one of the most handsome men they've seen. Of course, they say that because they're married," Kuchel smiled. As much as she'd like another baby that looks like her, she _did_ want to see a mix of the two of them. 

"You seem optimistic for a girl, too," He smiled against her cheek as he gave her a kiss.

"I can't help it; I'd be lying if I said I wasn't _hoping_ for one. If it's a boy, we can always try again for a year or two," she leaned closer into his arms. 

"Like I said, I'll give you as many kids as you want," Ulrich grinned. 

They were annoyed when the phone started ringing yet again. Groaning to themselves, Kuchel silently mourned when he pulled away to answer it. 

He simply listened. She could hear his mother yelling at him and back on respecting them or something, to which Ulrich replied with a simple, "_Are you done_?" And the line went silent. 

The yelling had stopped, but there was still a voice. Kuchel could visually see his blood boiling as he heard the words being spoken to him. She thought he was going to break the phone- _Shit_; She'd never seen him _actually_ angry. 

"I have told you _numerous_ times; I'm happily married, and I would like for you to leave _me_ and _my family_ alone," Ulrich rumbled into the telephone. The last thing they needed was everyone coming in while he yelled. There wasn't a point in being loud anyway. 

"You know what?" Kuchel asked. She was plenty annoyed with this. How they had the audacity to treat Ulrich as if he were property and an object to be passed around was _beyond_ her, "I'd like to say something to that entitled bitch."

He handed the telephone over. _May as well_; He was going to change their number after this. 

Kuchel took the phone to listen to a few words; _Primarily_ the names they'd been calling her for months. "I think I prefer the term _whore_; sluts don't have standards. And how about you do yourself a favor and leave my husband alone?"

Ulrich watched her. _Damn_; He always thought she was so calm and collected. 

"_And_? He doesn't want you in his life, Levi doesn't care for either of you, and I'm more than happy to never see either of you again. So how about you take your _greedy ass_, and _fuck_ off?"

Kuchel was more than happy to listen to the line go dead. She wasn't showing how stressed she was, but Ulrich seemed impressed. 

Well, _shit_. She was so mad and she really needed to use the restroom before that; She was embarrassed to feel moisture between her legs. Their gaze went down to the floor, only to find a puddle on the ground. They must have missed the pop when the phone was hung up.

"Oh- Fuck, Fuck, _Fuck_," Ulrich was quick to set Kuchel on the chair as she started to panic as well. She was only thirty two weeks along; It was _too_ early. 

He all but threw the door open as he told them that her water had broke. Almost _immediately_, everyone was inside to investigate what was happening. 

Ulrich had looked back to Kuchel though; She was crying. Of course she was. This was probably the _worst_ thing to happen; At least Levi was carried to term when there was a problem. 

Wilm had already told Erna to call an ambulance while Kenny ran to get the bag they'd packed for the hospital. That _was_ hoping they'd have a baby to bring back. 

* * *

Ulrich was outside of his parent's home now. He was right; They had a little girl. They named her (Y/n) Erika Ackerman. She was _tiny_, but alive. They'd put her in one of the only incubators, given her oxygen, and made sure to keep her warm but they couldn't promise anything. Personally, he thought she was absolutely beautiful. 

Once Kuchel was stable enough and he was sure that their baby was as alright as she could get, he asked her if he could play his parents a visit. She probably thought he wanted to give them a piece of his mind, but it was more than that. _Way_ more than that. 

He planned on going back to them, though. Or maybe he should wait. He wasn't sure; But he was going to go make sure they were alright. He'd made sure to tell Kuchel and Levi how much he loved them, and was even given the opportunity to give (Y/n) a kiss on the head by the nurses. 

He was wandering through the house at that point. Ulrich knew _exactly_ what he wanted to do; It was something he'd been wanting to do since he was a child. 

Finding his father's office, he opened the door to find the man sitting at his desk. He didn't even get up from his chair. 

"You've _finally_ decided to show your face?"

Ulrich closed the door behind him. He didn't mutter a word; Simply locked the door. _That_ got his father's attention; He was never even allowed in his office, let alone their room when he was a child.

Turning back around, He found the man standing. Must have realized Ulrich had something up his sleeve. 

"_What are you doing_?"

"It's _your_ fault..." Ulrich muttered as he wandered closer n to the desk. A part of him felt pure joy as he watched his father back away. 

"_What_ is?"

"Kuchel had our baby early, all because of the _two_ of _you_." 

It didn't take long for them to be within a meter of one another. There was a look behind Ulrich's eyes that he'd never seen before. 

"Ulrich- _Come on_. Be _reasonable_," his father had tried to calm his son. There was some fear behind those eyes. 

Ulrich simply froze. He looked like a robot; dead in the eyes. It truly was a side of himself he'd always suppressed. 

The hit came out of nowhere. 

Ulrich was happy to see the teeth fly across the floor; To see the blood running down that horrid face and hear those desperate shouts. 

He'd changed into some old clothes he had at home. Mainly into some darker clothes and some rain boots he didn't care for. Good. This was going to be _messy_. 

Ulrich didn't fight his body when his legs acted on their own. He could feet the skull crushing below his feet. The more he kicked, the quieter the shouts got and the bloodier it got. 

He didn't stop until he heard his mother screaming at him about what he was doing. _There_ it was. That _fear_ that he'd always wanted to see them in. He let that smile cross his face. 

He'd tackled her to the floor before she could get far in their bedroom. She tried fighting back, which just didn't work. His knife went so deep that he thought he'd decapitated her for a minute. 

It took Ulrich a minute as he looked between the two of them. He had sat on the side of the bed as he listened to her drown in her own blood. 

What did he just do?

Well...May as well go deal with the issue in the basement. They were dressed up and it was _that_ day of the week. These sickos had plans with their 'customers'.

He found a letter on their dresser beside the door. It had the names of _all_ of them. All of the people they'd allowed to harm him and his sisters. 

It was pocketed as he went. He'd already told the staff to up and leave; He knew they wouldn't turn him in. They all wanted the same thing. 

Within ten minutes, he made his way down to the basement. Ulrich had tried this before; He'd gotten the _worse_ beating of his life last time. That was when he'd started thinking about getting away from everything. 

He hadn't been able to find the keys anywhere, so he settled for beating the door down with an axe. He forced himself to ignore the hopeless screams and cries from the other side. Wasn't much he could do, anyways.

Eventually, it was run down enough for him to get inside. The axe was tossed aside as he shone the lantern around. He'd brought bolt cutters; There were about seven woman and nine children. He couldn't blame them for being scared of him. He ignored it though; None of them were his sisters. He hadn't seen them in years, but he'd know them if he saw them.

He'd cut them free eventually. One had tried to come at him with the axe, but he caught her in time. He didn't have the time to be mad about it. 

Instead, he made sure they had clean clothes. They'd been slipped more than enough money to get something to eat, some nice hotels, and everything they'd want, but he had something else to deal with.

* * *

"And..._well_...I messed with the safety valve of the water heater once I'd locked up all of the exits and got those kids and women out, and the rest is history," Ulrich hummed. That was the arson charge and 20 of the other murders.

He'd let out a few tears every now and again. (Y/n) exchanged a look with Levi. That was..._Closure_ of some kind. 

He was open to accept the hug that she offered him. Levi went ahead and joined in while Erwin and Augustine looked between another. They'd stayed once they gotten permission, but they didn't know what to think anymore. 

"_So_," Levi started quietly. This was a question he'd wanted to ask for years now. "What _actually_ happened to your back?"

Ulrich thought about it for a moment. Taking a drink from his cup, he sighed quietly, "When I was maybe _seven..._I went down to look for Elise. She was my little sister; They told me that's where she went. They found me trying to get in there...and so they whipped me."

Levi nodded. He didn't know what he expected, but it made sense.

"So...you guys never got divorced?" (Y/n) asked quietly. 

He didn't remember what he said at first. He may have brought that up, but he was actually thinking about all of it now. "No. We didn't. We're still married and I've always worn my ring. That's just what she told Kenny so he'd get off her back."

"Did you know about Adelaide?" Augustine asked after a moment. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't curious. 

Ulrich scratched his eyebrow with on 'Oh boy'. Sighing, he nodded.

"She showed up to visit me not long after she came to Germany. I was surprised to hear I finally got a visitor after almost three years; I was _hoping_ for Kuchel. I thought she was (Y/n); Yet she said her mother was Lilith, and I almost shut down then and there..." Ulrich sighed. He still felt bad about it; She knew he was disappointed that it wasn't his wife or their kids. 

"Wait, you _met_ her?" (Y/n) questioned him. That was a kick in the gut. She would have hoped he'd have said something sooner. 

"_Yeah_...She was asking about her mother. Wanted to know why I was never there for her; all that...basically told her that I was unconscious and had next to no recollection of Lilith; Who ended up dumping her onto anyone she could because she wanted a boy...Adelaide didn't have an easy life apparently."

"Lilith wanted her to marry some guy named Erich for his family fortune. She didn't have an apartment, job, or money, so Adelaide came back when she got the letter but now she didn't know if she wanted to get married all because she was told do by that bitch. I told her to say 'fuck it' and go live her own life; I basically gave her enough money to where she'd never have to work...I may not have wanted her, but I wanted to spoil her, you know? At that point, she was all I had...She disappeared about two months later...It _really_ hurt me until I heard about a body showing up; But then it went from an abandonment kind of hurt, to a loss kind of hurt..."

"Adelaide only responded once she found out she was pregnant. She couldn't take care of the baby alone, and she knows it wouldn't be the right thing to do, but she wanted to pass it off as Erich's. She was just trying to get by, and got involved with the wrong people."

Erwin was a bit confused on something though. "Why didn't they execute you if you pleaded guilty?"

Ulrich simply shrugged, "Gave them my list of names. Besides, they _wanted_ to. Kuchel and her parents paid about three mansions worth of money to keep me alive, and the judge took a step back and decided what I did was alright. Labeled me 'crazy' so I wouldn't be hung."

Erwin nodded. So he _wasn't_ the one who played the system; They just put him behind bars and turned a blind eye. 

"Why did the Führer let you go, though?" Augustine asked. He'd heard a rumor or two about the prisons. 

Ulrich took a deep breath with yet another shrug, "Hitler was clearing out the prisons. He said anyone who was a criminal was a traitor, so he was sending them to the camps. Same with the mentally ill; But he just wants to get rid of them."

"So, out of _all_ people, you were the _only one_ he let go?" (Y/n) thought aloud. There had to be others, surely. 

"_No_, some guys he knew from the war were let go. Said they already served their time through their trauma. But he owed me a favor, anyway, so you know...here I am..."

"What'd you do?" It was Levi's turn. 

Ulrich went to speak, but failed to suppress his laughter. "Well...Among other things I helped him out with, that rumor about Adolf having _one_ nut has _some_ truth to it; Let's just put it that way. Sorry, sweetheart," He explained, forgetting to keep his language in check around (Y/n). 

The others couldn't help but laugh though. That was a bit of a whisper joke; Just about everyone had heard that one, but no one's ever confirmed it. 

"Yeah," He nodded to himself, a bit proud of his joke, "I have a few people who I can cash in a favor or two from. I've only cashed in from two others, though. Not in person, but they've paid me back more than enough."

"Who?" Augustine asked with a hint of a smile. 

"_Well_...I pulled that General Krueger out of a bomb hole when there was gas pooling in it and made sure he had a mask on when he passed out. Then there's that _other_ fellow; Anselm Morozov; I saw him with you a few nights ago. We were on the same squad for a while. I let him sneak off so he could go back home to be with th his wife while she had their boy," Ulrich smiled to himself. He was happy to see that those two were doing alright. 

(Y/n) came to a realization though- Those two hadn't helped her to be kind; They'd helped her because of him. That made _perfect_ sense to her now. She was the only one she noticed they looked out for. Out of _all the people_ there, Anselm chose her to let run away, and Krueger _deliberately_ found her location through Levi and sent that first letter. 

"Well..._I mean_," Augustine shrugged, "I remember when you got me new boots before I switched over to the Luftwaffe."

Ulrich looked confused as he dug through his memories. That smile soon crossed his face after a minute. "_Oh my god_, I didn't even recognize you with those whiskers, Crutch."

"Well, I think (Y/n) is the one who should be named _Crutch_ right now," He chuckled as he glanced to her. He'd only been made to spend...what? Six weeks in the army? He wasn't surprised that Ulrich didn't recognize him. 

"Wait, so why is Kenny _so_ mad at you?" Levi asked after a moment. He'd heard his uncle say _quiet_ a bit of color phrases about his father. 

"Oh, well..._originally_ he was just doing me a favor and getting Kuchel to realize I existed, but she said that he didn't like that she didn't get over me when I was locked up; Said she should move on," Ulrich nodded as he laid back. Milly was still asleep in his arms. He had been holding her for quite a while. 

"_So_, every time when mom went for 'tea with her friend's, she went to visit you?" (Y/n) asked. She'd always suspected her mother wasn't visiting Edna or Greta, but she always bit her lip. 

"Yup. She always brought me treats and pictures. I wish she'd have brought you two, but I didn't know how smart of an idea it would be. I've got ties to the traffickers, mafias, and gangs and all that. The mafia and gangs are nice, but traffickers? Not so much," Ulrich shrugged.

She nodded. If she were to be honest, she always thought mom had some secret boyfriend. She decided to keep that thought to herself, though. 

"Well...I hate to cut this short, but I'm really tired. I've got the next two days off; I should definitely get up and take those kids over to Colmar in the morning. Would it be alright if they stayed here for the night?" Ulrich asked Augustine. A glance to the clock made him cringe at the time. He hoped to get to bed earlier. 

"A car would be better; I can ask a buddy and go with you- Erwin, would you care to watch Milly?" Levi asked after a moment. He didn't mean to dump her onto him, but the blond seemed to like her. 

"I wouldn't mind. She seems well behaved," Erwin shrugged after exchanging a glance with (Y/n). Worst comes to worse, they'll have to postpone their date. 

"Levi; You _don't_ have to if you _don't_ want to," Ulrich sighed. He didn't want to sound like he was pressuring anyone to accompany him.

"Nowadays, it's just smarter to make sure you're not alone," Augustine stretched his sore legs as he stood, "Go ahead. I'll go through the basement in the morning and look for Erwin's old bassinet; The thing needs to be cleaned, but it's in there _somewhere_." 

"Yeah, besides. _Trust me_. It's a _pain_ in the _ass_ to slip through the border. I found a route with my friend last time; Right after we paid for a tourist route. I'll have to show it to you in person; It's about two hours from Colmar, but it's there," Levi continued. It'd be quite the ride. 

"Alright, well...I have permission to take cars from the station whenever. I'll go ahead and do that so we don't have to worry about gas," Ulrich nodded. The drive was going to be well over seven hours, if he did the math right.

(Y/n) could hear Motte coming back out to beg; He'd been fed already, but he's been meowing _so_ much. 

"Erwin, why did you have to spoil that little thing?" She asked with a sigh. She opted for picking the kitten up to pet him. 

He shrugged, "...Because he's been good."

"Alright, _well_...I should get out of your guys' hair so you can get some sleep," Ulrich sighed to himself. He wouldn't be getting back to his apartment until about eleven. 

"Go ahead and stay here for the night; It'd make things easier, any way," Augustine yawned, "Amaka has the guest bedroom though. Levi's up in the office, but it'd be a pain to take the pram up. Do what you'd like. 

"I'll stay down here for the night; You can go up to the office," Levi shrugged. He didn't get much sleep anyways, so it'd be smarter to stay down here if and when he needed to warm up a bottle. 

"Yeah, alright...I'll go ahead and stick around with Levi. The couch will probably be the only thing to fit me, anyway. Thank you, Crutch," Ulrich chuckled. He was a bit used to that, though. Kuchel had gotten them a custom bed for his birthday after they'd gotten married. 

"Alright. _Well_, I'm gonna go up and go to bed. I get to listen to _four_ Socratic seminars tomorrow; Goodnight, all. Erwin, do me a favor and get them some blankets," Augustine yawned once again. He was up the stairs not long after. 

Wishing him goodnight, Erwin followed him up. 

"How about you? Where will you be?" Ulrich asked (Y/n). He doubted he'd need to, but if he needed to wake her up, he'd like to know. 

She hoped he wouldn't mind her next words, "Erwin's room is at the top of the stairs, Go right at the railing, and it's at the end of the hall across from the bathroom; It's on the left side of the hall."

He nodded. He'll try to remember that. He would say something, but that turtleneck said it all. He'd refrain from teasing her; He didn't think it'd be appropriate, anyway. The blond had come back down with some blankets and pillows; He tried to make sure he got the big blankets. 

Ulrich thanked him when one was passed over. Levi took the other as Milly was taken over to the pram to sleep for the night. 

"Alright. You guys are gonna be busy tomorrow; Sleep good. Goodnight, I love you guys," (Y/n) yawned as she stood. Erwin was back to carrying her; The stairs were a pain, otherwise.

Levi nodded as he plopped down onto the recliner. He didn't expect to be tired, but he was, "Goodnight; I love you, too."

Ulrich smiled to then. He was happy to see they were close. "Goodnight. I love you kids."

Erwin took her up the stairs as they got comfortable they made sure to bring the kitten with them. Wandering into his room, he set her on the bed. Handing the gown to her, he got his t-shirt ready to change into his pajamas. 

"Hey...(Y/n)...can I ask you something?" He asked, cursing when Motte's nail dug into his foot. 

She slid her pants down her calves as she laughed at him. "What is it?"

Erwin was pulling his sweat pants on with a sigh. She might not even have an answer for him. "Why did the Führer send your family to the camps? What was said that pissed him off _that_ much?"

(Y/n) thought about it. It wasn't something that was spoken about much; Maybe once or twice, but nothing more. 

"My grandpa was asked his opinion on the Reich, and he answered honestly; He thought it was stupid to blame the Jews for something they didn't do; Scapegoats weren't going to fix anything. He didn't say anything about the Reich, just criticized what they were doing."

He froze for a moment. That was far more tame than he expected. "Is _that_ all?"

"Yeah...but people looked up to him, you know? He was that nice politician, my grandma loved charity, my dad was some veteran who everything loved for his comradeship, and my mom was a model that everyone thought was beautiful. Levi left the country, and I was the sweet little daughter. If we felt that way, then other people did. We were an example," (Y/n) clarified. Her pants were tossed aside as she brushed her gown down. 

Erwin nodded. That sounded like something the Reich would totally do. 

"I dunno; I think Hitler forgot Ulrich was my dad, though. I don't think he would have done that to us if he remembered, from the sound of it," She let out a disheartened chuckle. 

"...Sorry...I didn't mean to throw you back into that," He mumbled as he took over his ride of the bed. She'd been sleeping by the wall. 

"No. It's alright. I don't mind; I know there's a lot of confusion on that," (Y/n) shrugged. Resting on his chest, she couldn't help but smile when his hand rested on her waist. 

"Alright," Erwin smiled against her lips, "Well...goodnight."

"Goodnight, Erwin," (Y/n) smiled. Settling back against against his chest. Sighing, she debated what to make for breakfast before she finally fell alseep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, I don't know how people see the whole "premature" thing is a big deal, mainly because of our technology. Nowadays you hear that someone was premature and it's whatever, but back in 1930s or so, preemies were seen as weaklings and usually didn't survive the night. So it was a big deal back then.
> 
> Probably not something people care about accuracy wise, but GHB is a colorless and odorless date rape drug developed in the 60s. Just about the only one I could find that meets the criteria; But not something I ever want to come by.
> 
> Also for the whole boot thing; Trench foot was a pain in the ass.
> 
> And nine scenes? I had to do three at a time because it was so long.
> 
> And no foreshadowing, but Coffee for Your Head by Powfee is definitely the vibe I aim for Kuchel and Ulrich's relationship, to be honest.


	63. Pläne

(Y/n) woke up almost as soon as the door opened. It was Augustine, still in his pajamas. Glancing to the clock, she yawned, "What are you doing up so early?"

"Joseph had to use the restroom and woke me up; Scared me _half to death_ because he just stood there and watched me sleep. He went back to bed. Gotta get up in half an hour anyways, so may as well get going, you know," He shrugged quietly, "Sorry; Just checking up on you two."

"Nah...It's alright. I think I should get up and help them get ready," She mumbled as she sat up. Erwin's arm simply remained around her waist. He clearly wasn't getting up anytime soon. 

"You need any help?" Augustine asked as she climbed over Erwin. If that wasn't his son who slept like a rock, he would have assumed it was a body. 

"Not really. I was just going to take a quick shower and go make some breakfast," (Y/n) replied as he gave her the crutches.

He nodded. "Do me a favor and call me when they leave? I just want an idea of when they'll be back."

"I will...Crossing the border right now is just _asking_ for a whoopin," She told him as she closed the door. 

Augustine yawned to himself, "Alright, well...I'm gonna go make some coffee. Go ahead and take your shower."

Nodding, (Y/n) watched him go. He'd seemed to calm down since yesterday. That was more than a relief. Sighing to herself, she went over to the restroom; She wasn't in the mood to spend god knows how long waking Erwin up. 

Making sure to be courteous of the temperature, she checked over her reflection for a moment. She knew her cheek was healing, but it was at that _nasty_ black stage. She was sure if no one knew what had happened to her, people would have a thing or two to say about Erwin. 

She chuckled to herself. He was too nice for that; _Or rather_\- he was a man with discipline who knew how to respect women. That wasn't too much to ask for, but she knew that made him a 'special' guy. Either way, she was happy he was her's. 

The water was warm enough. She needed to hurry up before her body made her go back to bed with him. Sighing, (Y/n) tossed the clothes on the counter as she got going. 

* * *

(Y/n) had to slide down the stairs on her bottom just so she wouldn't eat it. Reaching the last step, the room seemed to be empty until she looked to the big couch. 

Ulrich was snoring and drooling, resting on his stomach, and had a leg on the ground. He seemed comfortable though. Laughing at him, she wandered to the kitchen to look for Levi. 

Sure enough, she found him singing a little song to Milly. She didn't hear enough to know which one it was, because he shut up real quick. She pretended she didn't hear, though. He used to sing to her when she was little, but it's been a while. He could come around to it if he wanted to. 

He went ahead and got her a glass of ice water as she sat on the counter- Wincing a little he poked her knee. 

Cursing at him, (Y/n) was sure she would have hit him if he hadn't been holding a baby. "_Don't_\- It still _really_ hurts."

"Sorry...I was just curious..."

"Doesn't mean _poke_ it."

"Poke what?" Ulrich grumbled as he stepped in. He ran a hand over his face that had the wrinkled of the blanket in it. He must have slept good. 

"My knee," (Y/n) replied. He simply offered her a hug and a kiss to her crown. He did the same with Levi. 

"She fell pretty rough. I wouldn't be touching that; It just _looks_ painful," He mumbled as he sat on the stool. He didn't seem like a morning person. 

"I _said_ I was _just_ curious," Levi defended himself. Adjusting Milly, he checked how much formula she's already had.

Ulrich couldn't help but laugh at them. He remembered bickering with Elise when she tried to touch his broken ankle once. Noticing the little book in (Y/n)'s hands, he curiously made his way over. 

"Oh- We went to Hamburg last week; Got mom's cookbooks while I was there," She told him as it was passed over, "Was gonna make mom's pancakes."

"They're _dad's_ pancakes, actually," Levi interrupted. 

Ulrich chuckled after a moment, "Eh. _Yeah_, those are mine. I like adding cinnamon and yogurt to the batter."

(Y/n) nodded as she looked it over. She'd never heard that, "...I've never put yogurt in it."

"It just adds flavor. Your mom's monkey bread is my personal favorite, too," Ulrich replied, taking the cookbook and flipping through the pages. He found it eventually, showing it to her. 

She nodded, recognizing the writing. She knew it wasn't a huge deal, but she thought about it _a lot _while growing up.

"What is it?" He asked, noticing her confusion. 

"Just the handwriting...It _probably_ sounds foolish, But...You know? Mom's is always so delicate, and grandma's and grandpa's were different," She turned back to the pancakes. She already knew the answer, but there was just something about it. 

"...You remember when you were six and went to the zoo and saw the tigers? And _then_ Levi got his face painted after you _begged_ him to; He got the lion and you got a butterfly. And then mom took you and him to go get ice cream?" Ulrich chuckled as he spoke. He had it memorized at this point. 

Levi seemed to keep his confusion to himself. (Y/n), with a hint of embarrassment, soon realized what he was talking about. 

"_Oh my god_, you and mom were absolute _weasels_," She laughed. It explained _so_ much. Still, (Y/n) went ahead and wrapped her arms around him in an effort to stop herself from crying. That seemed to surprise Ulrich. 

He simply let her hold on to him. Biting his lip, he knew she was crying; As quiet as she tried to be. 

"It's alright, sweetheart...Go ahead," Ulrich replied. He didn't know if he was talking to himself of her, though. He had to blink his own tears out. 

She pulled away though, wiping her face down, "Sorry...I just- I don't want to ugly cry in front of people."

He offered her a napkin as he chuckled, "As long as we're on the same page..."

"Okay...So, you wanna make monkey bread? Erwin brought home pecans the other day," (Y/n) took a deep breath. 

"Yeah, sure...Levi, wanna help when you're done with her?" Ulrich nodded. Milly was still eating, so he wouldn't rush them, but the offer was there. 

He agreed, but he'd need to put her back down for a nap. 

"Hold on, let me make Augustine some breakfast. I like to make sure he eats good," (Y/n) hopped down into her good foot. 

"Can I help?" Ulrich asked as he watched to make sure she wouldn't fall. 

"Yeah, if you want. Do me a favor and get me some flour?"

* * *

(Y/n) sat on the floor as she switched over the kids' laundry. They'd need to have clean clothes if they wanted to keep conspicuous. Joseph had taken his shower and was given some of Meiko's oversized pajamas that the Smith's kept when Nanaba needed a sitter. She'd helped Talia with her bath, and gave her a shirt for use as a 'dress'. 

She could hear the timer beeping, to which she also heard someone take the pan from the oven. Standing, she peeked out to find Erwin was finally awake. 

He laughed when he found her, "What are you doing?"

Smiling to him, she realized just how much stubble he had. "Laundry for those kids. How about you?"

"My dad asked me to feed those chickens once I got up," Erwin replied through a yawn. 

Humming, (Y/n) nodded. Standing with his help, she decided to follow when he stepped past to the garage. She could hear the chirping once the door opened. 

"When are you guys gonna set up a hut for them?" She asked. Sitting on a bucket, she watched him fill up the seeds for the chicks. The hens were in the box with them, so he was careful to not be pecked again. 

"Anselm's bringing over an old one he kept in in his shed. Him and Mike should be here later," Erwin replied as he checked the water. They had enough; He'll check over them in another hour or two.

(Y/n) hummed. Watching him, he was clearly surprised when one of the hens let him pet her. Smiling to himself, He glanced up to her.

"...Can I ask you something? And _promise_ you won't wake it the wrong way?" 

She nodded. Assuming it was about her father, she sighed to herself. 

Erwin nodded. He didn't really know how to bring it up without it sounded rude, but he really wanted to know. "So...What's wrong with him?"

"What does that mean?" (Y/n) asked curiously. It was an open question, but she knew he had a specific thing he was asking for. 

He took a deep breath as he squat in front of her. Thinking of a way to phrase it, he bit his lip. "My dad heard him upstairs and found him at the end of the hall at the bathroom. Literally all he did was close the bathroom door and go back down--"

She hummed, "Yeah...Kenny told me about that...He can't sleep unless the doors are locked and the bathroom doors are closed. There's other things he does, but..well...Kenny just said Ulrich is a bit 'delusional'."

"What's '_delusional_' mean?" Erwin asked quietly. 

Resting her hands on his cheeks, (Y/n) thought back to the conversation from the other day. Kenny brought up Ulrich out of nowhere. 

"Well...He said that my dad was always a bit of an awkward guy, and my mom was always patient and brought him back to reality. Kenny says he thinks my dad is schizophrenic, but he's been tested. He just struggles with depression and shell shock; _Hell_, I heard my dad didn't even _flinch_ on the front. All the gunshots, bombs, and gassing, and he didn't move a _muscle_. He was the one who kept everyone else's spirits up, you know? The _only_ time my dad flinched during the war was when his sergeant yelled at him, but that's probably because his parents were completely dick-wads..."

"...How's he got shell shock if the war didn't bug him?" Erwin hummed. It was his turn to be curious as she felt over his stubble. He smiled when she scratched it; It's been itchy. 

She shrugged, giving him a kiss after she laughed at him. "Mom made him see a few psychologists. He didn't want to, but she insisted; He reacted to his triggers _a lot_ more back then. She told me once that even if someone _snapped_ their fingers, he'd be terrified; That's how his dad's hunting dogs were trained to line up...They studied my dad for _years_, and only got the answer after the war and everyone else having similar symptoms."

"_Huh_," He replied as his hands rested on her thighs, "That's..._interesting_...why does he have to have the bathroom door closed? She ever tell you that?"

"Oh, _Yeah_. She _hated_ mirrors at night, too. It didn't help when he told her the stories; When his dad was mad at him, He was made to look in the mirror in the dark. Apparently, as my dad put it, your brain gets bored and makes up things that are terrifying after a few minutes," (Y/n) replied. She saw the old sketchbook that mom had kept; It was dad's old one. She remembered seeing some of the things he drew, and that was the story. She had a habit of avoiding the vanity when it got dark because of it. 

Erwin nodded. Pressing his lips to her palm, he took a moment to process her words.

"...And he's so awkward because he's been locked up for almost two decades. He also doesn't want to scare us off; Hasn't vocalized it, but I know that's why. Besides, Kenny used to say Mom was his emotional support."

"Yeah...I think I'd be the same if I were in his position."

"Give him time. You're both goofs. I think you'll get along," (Y/n) told him as she brushed through his hair. He probably hadn't showered yet. Oh well, Levi and Ulrich were showering, so he'd have to wait for some warm water.

"I'll trust you on that...Oh, hey, wanna come with me to go look for the bassinet?" Erwin asked her. If he were to be honest, he hated going to the basement alone. 

"Sure," She shrugged, watching as he offered her a piggyback ride.

She could smell the monkey bread when they stepped in. She missed that recipes, and was excited to dig in. 

Ulrich was checking the cabinets as he held Milly. Turning, He waved to the two of them, "Hey. What are you guys up to?" 

"Fed the chickens, now we're gonna go look for the bassinet," (Y/n) replied when Erwin stopped to take a piece of the pastry. She told him not to, though. 

He hummed. Looking around the kitchen, he nodded, "Is there a platter I can use?"

"Oh, yeah. Down there by the sink," Erwin replied a bit disappointed. He was hungry, and it looked delicious. 

Ulrich simply laughed at him, "It's about done. Amaka's still sleeping, so just go get Levi and those kids, and then we can eat. It's best with milk, if you have some. I'll go pick up a car to take once we're done."

"Sounds good to me," Erwin nodded as he went towards the living room. He was more than ready for breakfast.

* * *

Finishing with his plate, Erwin took it over to the sink. Talia was..._opening up_. He didn't know a lick of french, save for a few phrases, so he stayed out of the conversation. 

Humming to himself, he took Joseph's plate when he handed it over. Their laundry should be done by now. Glancing over his shoulder, Erwin found Ulrich entertaining Talia's story while (Y/n) fixed her hair out of her face. Levi didn't really seem to care about anything but focusing on Milly. 

Setting the plates aside, he decided to just focus on the record. It was a newer one that Levi had brought from America.

The others seemed to be finished. Ulrich went ahead and took the plates to the sink, "Here, I'll deal with them."

"Are you sure?" Erwin asked as he set the forks aside.

"Yeah, go ahead."

He hummed, stepping aside. He actually almost stepped on the little girl; He didn't hear her coming. Checking her over, he was happy to see she was alright as she laughed at him.

(Y/n) had already wandered over into the living room. Deciding to follow, Erwin found her folding her blanket from his aunt. 

"Wanna check out the basement?" He asked as he looked over her shoulder, "I haven't been down there in almost a _year_."

"Sure, if you want some company. Can I have another piggy back?" She asked him, setting the blanket aside. 

"Of course," Erwin smiled, letting her climb onto his back. Adjusting his hold on her thighs, He started off down the hall. 

"...You know, _to be honest_, I don't walk through this hallway often," (Y/n) told him as he turned left. The stairs to the basement were just below the stairs.

"Neither do I; mainly just to clean the bathroom. My dad likes to go in and make sure my mom's sewing room is clean, too. We both hate the room at the end of the hall," He replied as he opened the basement door. They both cringed to find pure blackness. 

He flipped the switch beside the door. _That_ illuminated the basement. Stepping down the stairs, He felt (Y/n)'s hold on him tighten. Stopping at the bottom slowly let her down. 

"_Sorry_. It's a bit dusty," Erwin chuckled as he turned to her. Following her gaze, he found the space by the wall. 

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly. His mind went back to her..._experiences_ earlier in the week. Oh, shit- He felt horrible as she looked around.

"Can I go back up?" (Y/n) asked him. It was just..._Uncanny_. it was almost just like the basement she was locked in. 

"Yeah- _Yeah_. Sorry, I didn't think about it," Erwin replied, as he lifted her up. 

They were already at the top step by now, "No..._It's alright_; Neither did I...I just don't understand why your washer and dryer aren't in the slots down there," She tried to joke. He seemed to take it nicely as he set her on the couch. 

"...I hated going down there as a kid, and my dad's knee wasn't having it. Called a constructor or whatever they're called and had some little closet leading to the garage turned into the laundry room. The basement is just storage, honestly," Erwin replied quietly. Fixing a bit of her hair, they exchanged a shrug. 

"Hey, _Dad_," (Y/n) asked as Ulrich stepped in. He was about to put his coat on, wait for the cab, go run by his apartment and the station, then run back by. He simply offered a 'hm?'

"Can you help Erwin look for the bassinet? He doesn't like going down there alone."

"_Oh_\- Yeah, _sure_. I don't see why not," Ulrich shrugged. He exchanged a glance with Erwin before he went ahead and followed. 

Stepping down the stairs, they didn't really say anything. They just...had a sort of mutual agreement to get in, find what they were looking for, and get out. 

Ulrich followed when Erwin turned towards the back of the basement. His old bed was at the back, but he couldn't really see anything else. 

"I can see why she didn't want to be down here," Ulrich tried to make small talk. Only difference was the atmosphere and a bit of the layout.

"Yeah, I wish I'd thought about that. She didn't seem to want to stick around," Erwin replied as he moved some old furniture. Ulrich really didn't know what to do.

"...You seeing anything?" He asked as he moved some other things. 

"No, nothing familiar. You?" 

"Nah, not really..."

Erwin hummed. Looking around once again, He couldn't find it. Sighing to himself, he scratched his eyebrow. "I think my dad may have given it to my little cousins..."

"I mean...I was heading out, anyways. We weren't going to leave until noon. I can have Levi come with me and pick one out. I think he'd also like to get her some clothes," Ulrich offered in an effort to avoid a headache. 

"I mean, if you want. I think that sounds convenient," Erwin replied as they turned back to the stairs. 

"Alright. Is there anything you guys would like when we go out?"

He thought about it. "No, not really. Thanks."

"No problem. I'll go ahead and try to bring back some lunch; Hopefully some pizza. That sounds good," Ulrich offered, "Might also try to see if a bakery is open."

Erwin hummed. His mind went back to (Y/n)'s words from before; He wasn't really that intimidating, if he were to be honest. "Yeah...That all sounds good. Thanks..."

* * *

(Y/n) was playing with Talia. She _really_ wanted to play dolls. Joseph was playing with Motte, and Erwin was talking to Milly. He really enjoyed playing with her. 

Trying to figure how to respond to Talia's question, (Y/n) forgot the word for 'blanket.' Digging through how to phrase it, they jumped when they heard a squeal. 

Looking towards Erwin, she almost cackled when she found him. Milly had, _well_, spit up and started to vocalize. 

"How about you go ahead and clean up?" She still laughed at him as she took her niece. 

"_Yeah_...I think I will," He replied as he stood. That was only a _little_ gross, but not his grossest experience with kids. 

Just as Erwin disappeared at the top of the stairs, Levi came in with a bag or two; And that lunch that was talked about. Ulrich brought in a decently sized box with some other things. 

"We brought food and an _actual_ bed for the child," Levi spoke up as he set the pizza boxes on the table. The kids went ahead and took a piece or two; Talia needed more help than her brother. 

"Well, you _missed_ it. She _just_ threw up all over Erwin and seemed to be proud of herself," (Y/n) laughed as Milly was passed over. 

"I _tried_ to get him to hurry up," Ulrich shrugged as he took a piece. He'd even brought individual sodas for everyone. 

Levi replied with a full mouth, "I thought I lost her other shoe." He simply watched as Talia happily took the doll Ulrich had gotten her. Joseph seemed hesitant to take the toy car, but he took it. 

Erwin came down when he smelled the food. "What'd ya get?"

"Pizza and coke," (Y/n) replied as she sat beside Joseph. Glancing over his drawings, she made sure to compliment them; He seemed advanced for nine.

Erwin happily took a piece as he plopped down beside her. He looked to the side when Amaka finally emerged from stairs, offering a 'goodmorning.'

"_Morning_. Finally got a hold of my brother; He went over to Paris for a 'vacation'. I wouldn't happen to be able to get a ride to the station later, would I?" She asked through a yawn. She was happy to take her portion of the pizza and the last coke. 

"We were actually gonna head over to France in about an hour. Levi knows a way to get through the border, if you'd like to come with? It'd be about seven or eight hours," Ulrich offered. May as well carpool if they were going to the same place. 

She shrugged. The train would be about twelve hours. That, and she hadn't even thought about how to get through. "...I'd have to go and call him back, but that sounds more convenient." 

"Alright, then," Ulrich nodded, "Have some lunch, then go do that. We'll get going once we're done with this."

* * *

(Y/n) and Amaka got to watch as Erwin, Levi, and Ulrich struggled with the instructions of the bassinet. _Apparently_, it just listed the parts with very vague pictures of assembly. That took them a decent amount of time, but they figured it out. 

Levi had found some new clothes for Milly, to which he dressed her in a little white dress and blue accents. He seemed to think it was adorable. 

Ulrich had made sure they had water and drinks for the road, snacks for the kids, and just enough things to overall avoid breaks. Still, they would be travelling with kids; Stops would be inevitable. 

Sitting on the porch, she helped Talia button her coat so they could get going. It was a relatively tame morning, which they appreciated. 

"Okay, go ahead," (Y/n) told her, fixing her hair yet again. 

"Where're we going?" She asked as she glanced to her brother. 

"My dad's taking you over to Colmar. That's where your mama told him to take you two. It'll be a long ride, so make sure to be good so it'll be over sooner," she replied as she fixed the girl's dress. 

"Where's mama and papa? Will they waiting for us?" Talia asked yet again. Holding the doll closer, She waited for a reply.

(Y/n), _however_, was wondering how advanced this three year old really was. She'd expect that question from Joseph, but not her. "Well...I--"

"Joseph said they went to Sheol...Mama's sister is waiting for us, he says," She replied, a bit disappointed. She clearly didn't understand the entire situation. 

"_(Y/n), Ihr Vater sagt, dass es um Leser geht_," Erwin told her from the steps. He'd helped make sure the car was organized for comfort. Amaka stepped out just in time to hear his words.

"_Also... Wir gehen??_" Amaka asked as Milly was handed to (Y/n); She was crying and just wanted to be held. 

"_Ja, Ich denke_," Erwin shrugged with a nod. He stepped aside so that Ulrich and Levi could come up for a quick 'goodbye'. Assuming all went well, the French wouldn't lock them up; Ulrich had changed out of his uniform, but always had a thick german accent. 

Levi went ahead and gave Milly a kiss on her forehead and (Y/n) a hug. Erwin was given a decent handshake, while Ulrich offered her a borderline bear-hug. 

"Let Levi do the talking," She told him when his attention went to Milly. 

"Yeah, that'd probably be a smart move," Ulrich hummed. He'd be awfully quiet tomorrow. 

"Alright, well...Drive safe. I love you; Call when you stop," She mumbled as he broke away from them. 

"I will...I love you, too. Have a good day; See you tomorrow afternoon, or the day after that," He replied as he offered Erwin a hug; The blond seemed a bit surprised .

Ulrich went ahead and picked up Talia when she asked; She'd really been enjoying sitting on his shoulders. Joseph simply followed when they stepped down the steps. 

(Y/n) made sure Amaka had their numbers so that she could call them along her way; They'd be separating once they found a station. 

Wishing her goodbye, they watched as she followed to the car. They were soon to pile in, and once they'd made sure the kids were buckled and comfortable, they started down the road. 

* * *

Sitting in the couch with a huff, (Y/n) watched as Erwin set Milly in the bassinet. The pram was still in the corner, but at least the little bed could be carried upstairs with ease. 

"So, how are you?" He asked when he fixed the blanket around the baby. 

"I'm good...It's nice seeing my dad is doing good..._Oh my god-_ _Apparently_ he was my _penpal_ that my mom had my brother and me write to my _entire_ childhood," She smiled, still a bit surprised. She'd never paid it much mind, but it made sense as to why mom was so insistent on it. 

"That's...neat," Erwin replied. That explained why she was getting more and more comfortable with Ulrich; There was already a sense of familiarity. 

"How about you?" (Y/n) asked as he sat beside her. 

He went quiet for a moment. "Honestly, I'm kinda horny...We _are_ alone and the baby _is_ asleep, you know?"

"_Wow_," (Y/n) laughed at him, "I'm _not_ having sex with a baby _in_ the room; I think your dad would kill us he found our we did it in the living room."

"We'd go up to my room, _of course_," Erwin shrugged as Motte brushed against his leg. Lifting him up, he watched him go over to her instead. 

Petting the kitten, She shook her head, "And _then_ what if you don't hear her crying?"

"Leave the door open?" He suggested. 

"I'm _also_ not having sex with the door open," (Y/n) clarified as Motte laid on her chest. She let Erwin move around and lay on her lap with a hint of disappointment. Opening his mouth to suggest something else, he was interrupted by yet another knock on the door. 

Sitting up, He could see Mike coming in with Luka with some groceries. They were probably planning to stay for the afternoon and brought dinner.

"Brought over that coop..." Mike hummed, noticing the bassinet.

"Where'd you get one of _those_?" Luka asked as she looked in and watched the baby. 

"My brother adopted her yesterday," (Y/n) chuckled. That was a way to put it. 

A bang caught their attention; _mainly_ after it woke up Milly and made her start crying. Luka went ahead and picked her up once she set some bags down, and Mike helped by trying to offer the pacifier. 

"Well..._Sorry_," Fritz mumbled as he set down some wood with Anselm. They went back out to get the chicken wire. 

"Well, I guess you've got something to do, anyways. Go ahead," (Y/n) teased Erwin.

He offered a look as he leaned over for a kiss, "Wait 'til later."

"Better be a promise," She teased him as he got up to help set up the chicken coop. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be frank, I keep accidentally typing Milly as Milky and I feel Lind of bad because imagine a baby being named after a dairy product.
> 
> And for context; Blue used to be reserved for girls, as it was seen as delicate, and pink was for boys because it was seen as masculine. That gradually changed, when baby clothes were finally produced in color in the 40s.
> 
> Erwin: MAIN, your dad says they're about ready.
> 
> Amaka: So...We're going?
> 
> Erwin: Yes.


	64. Versteckte

Sitting on the patio furniture, (Y/n) watched as Luka happily held Milly. "I didn't know you liked babies?"

"Only when they're tiny and cute like _this_; I don't like loud little kids who run around screaming...I also just get really frustrated with too much going on, so I like them at this stage," She replied as she glanced over to the guys. 

"My mom _adored_ babysitting my little cousins; Until they got to the age where they were acting like rude little brats. Then she was done with them," (Y/n) chuckled. That was always anywhere from six months to a year. Their parents always spoiled those kids rotten, didn't teach them manners, and dumped them onto the nannies.

"Yeah...My dad would have _beat_ Lev and I if we acted like _that_," Luka joked as she adjusted her hold on the baby. 

She nodded "You woulda been _beat_."

"Well- Not _beat_ beat; Like, we'd get a spanking, get sent to our rooms, and weren't given dessert. Depends on what we did; that was most to least severe...Lev got a lot more punishments than me because my mom always let him fly," She shrugged. 

"Yeah...Levi and I were the same. I learned from watching him and deciding _I_ still wanted my cookie. Only difference was my mom _never_ spanked us; My grandpa got the belt if we _really_ acted up, but we were never spanked by mom. My dad made her promise to never do that to us."

"Hmm...Where's your dad, do you know?"

"Took some Jewish kids and a Libyan girl over to France. The kids are going to stay with their aunts and the girl is going back to their home country with her brother," (Y/n) leaned forward to whisper. The neighbors seemed like a nosy bunch. 

Luka nodded. That was fair. "...My dad said they knew each other...dropped _that_ on the kitchen table during dinner last night. Never said anything about it until now."

"Yeah," She replied with a sigh, "...Talking about him was just something people _didn't_ do. I don't blame Anselm, but apparently Augustine and Krueger knew him, too. I'd _at least_ hoped they'd have said something when the government let him go."

"Eh...Yeah...about the government..._Got a letter_...I guess it makes sense. Could only be out for so long, you know?" 

(Y/n) set her cup down. "What's _that_ mean?"

"I'm not sure...Dad, Lev, and Mike are freaking out about it, though. They wanna talk to Augustine and Krueger about it. All it said was that they were aware of my medical history and were hoping I can visit a psychologist," Luka mumbled as she watched Milly sleep. It was a bit chilly, but the blanket was thick. 

"...Good luck with that. Is there any way you can sleuth around that?" (Y/n) asked quietly.

"I don't know," Luka grumbled to herself, "_Technically_, I'm not diagnosed for anything. They don't know what's 'wrong' with me...Hopefully I can pass their little test and get through their _bullshit_. How about you? They been up your ass?"

(Y/n) chuckled. She'd never heard the brunette use such colorful language, but she'd been having similar vocabulary. "_Almost_. Apparently they notice the similarities between Adelaide and me, _and_ know we're sisters, but people are starting to talk...wanna try to send me to my old dentist to see what he has to say about it."

"Oh, yeah. Lev came back _freaking_ _out_ about that. How are your teeth?" She asked around her straw. 

"My wisdom teeth still hurt like a _bitch_. My dad said we'll deal with it once once he gets back; Hoping to do his thing and scare some poor Jewish dentist to look at my teeth in exchange for a ticket through the border;_ In other words_, he's gonna try to find some guy to scare half to death to deal with my teeth in exchange for escape."

"I mean...It _sounds_ fucked up, but I'm sure he'd like a way out of here," Luka nodded, adjusting Milly when she moved around. 

"Eh..._yeah_...how about you? Anselm said you were sick?" (Y/n) replied. 

"Yeah; I just wasn't feeling good. I was having horrible cramps and just wasn't having it, you know? And then Mike hits me up earlier and told me he's having pain where his appendix used to be. I told him to go back to the doctor, but he said he's fine. I gotta make sure he makes an appointment, though," Luka nodded. 

"I don't know, I should be starting some time this week. I'm hoping my cramps won't be bad...And is the pain a problem, or?" She asked as she took one of the chips. 

The other shrugged, "My dad used to be a doctor. He says Mike should _at least_ get checked out; That's when he started thinking about it."

"If only he was a dentist," (Y/n) joked as she peeked over to the guys. 

* * *

"Right here?" Erwin asked as he pointed the nail.

"Yeah, go ahead," Anselm replied as he hammered together the hut. They had one more wall to put on, then to worry about the roof. They could deal with the interior after a break.

"How long do they need to be let out?" Mike asked as he worked on the chicken run. His dad was talking about buying some chicks from the neighbor.

"A few hours- But you can leave the run open all day; Just so they don't run off. The run is big enough, so just keep the hut closed at night, and they'll be good," He replied as he helped Erwin adjust the last wall. The coop was a decent size- Like a shed. They could get some more chickens, if they'd like. 

Fritz helped to align the last wall while he debated to climb on top to help with the roof. "Dad's still mad about that one time I put the chickens up and one didn't go back in and ended up getting killed by the neighbor's dog."

"_That hen_ was a _sweetheart_; Of _course_, I'm still mad about that," Anselm replied as he checked the door. 

"I dunno, one of those hens let me pet her. It was a bit odd and I thought she was just gonna bite me," Erwin replied as he played with the hammer. 

Fritz chuckled, "Nah, Dad raised them to be nice. It's all easier that way."

"I dunno...I always liked watching you get chased by them," His father responded with a laugh. 

Erwin nodded once they were happy with the wall. It was a larger coop than he expected, but it was nice. "Yeah, I remember when Mike got chased by geese."

"Geese are assholes," Mike replied as he fumbled with the rolls of chicken wire again. 

"_Oooh_, I was debating getting geese. You should come help me pick some out," Anselm laughed as he climbed up to the top. Pointing to the pile of wood, he waited for them to pass over the roof as he stood on some support beams. 

Erwin and Mike took the first panel and passed it up to Anselm and Fritz. Passing up some hammers and nails while they were at it, they waited for more instructions. 

They looked towards the girls when they heard the phone ring; They brought down the one from the office and left a window open so they could hear it. (Y/n) was leaning against the wall when she answered it. 

"Heard Ulrich came by last night...How was _that_?" Mike asked as he watched Luka for a second. 

Erwin chuckled to himself, "I'm not sure. Better than I _personally_ expected, but I didn't know what to even say when I saw the guy. He had two kids and just wanted to ask for directions, apparently, but my dad ended up letting him spend the night after he calmed down a bit....Ulrich is _actually_ a good person, believe it or not...I think, at least."

"_Really_?" His friend asked as they passed up another panel, "My family still doesn't like him. They don't understand the sudden change in his image."

Anselm seemed to listen in, "I dunno. Haven't seen him since the war; I was thirteen when I was forced to join and he looked out for me. I almost got my head blown off on the first day; He tripped me and the bullet clipped my helmet. I'll go ahead and delve into that story _later_, though; I'm sure (Y/n) wants to hear it."

Erwin hummed as he listened, "Yeah, my dad apparently knew him, too; Got a pair of boots."

He smiled to himself, "Your dad stubbed his toe _so bad_ he lost a _nail_. I have _no idea_ how he did _that_, but he went by Crutch because he could barely walk for a while...We had our own little click. Like I said, we can talk about it later. Kinda wished we'd come by sooner, now."

"...I'm sure he would have appreciated that," Erwin hummed as they passed over yet another panel to be nailed down. After that, they'd need to put in some cubbies for the hens. 

"Yeah...He's a sentimental type...Hey, once we get this roof done, we can go ahead and take a quick break," Anselm offered, looking down to their progress.

* * *

"_Hello_?" (Y/n) asked once she picked up the phone. 

"Hey, you said to call when we stopped; We're down in Leipzig. The kids wanted a bathroom break and now dad's getting them candy," Levi replied. The payphone made his voice a bit muddy, but he got through. 

"That's sweet. Has the ride been easy?" 

"Yeah, mainly just listening to the radio. _I mean_, I _think_ we can both agree that three year olds don't like sitting in cars for that long, so we're hoping the candy will distract them. A nap would be great, but it'll probably be a while for that."

"_If at all_. Are you guys going to get a hotel for the night?" (Y/n) asked. They both were sure to avoid mentioning the border or their little plan; The payphone may be tabbed. 

"Yeah, _probably_. I doubt 'Aunt May' is gonna have room for us. Just in general; I think Dad's gonna get tired of driving for such a long time."

"Alright...How's dad?" She asked as she played with the phone cord. She could see Motte sitting but the living room window chasing a fly.

"He's good...In a good mood. Amaka fell asleep; That was a bit of a surprise, considering Talia heard a song she liked...She reminds me of Isabel," Levi almost chucked.

"_Now_ I wish you'd brought them for a visit," (Y/n) replied with a glance over to Erwin. Giving him a wave, She watched them working on the roof of the chicken run. 

"Yeah, me too..." Levi hummed. He seemed to he doing something, but she wasn't exactly sure. 

"Well...We gotta get going. I'll call you once we stop again. Talk to you later."

"Alright...Bye, then...I love you. Drive safe."

"I love you, too. Bye."

Hanging up the phone, (Y/n) glanced over to Luka. Milly seemed to have waken up by now, and was a bit fussy. Sitting across from them, she checked the time.

"Oh, _yeah_\- She's probably hungry," She spoke up, offering to get up and get a bottle. Luka went ahead and passed her over though, offering to go heat one up. 

Taking Milly, (Y/n) did her best to keep hold of her as she started to cry. 

"A fussy little one, _huh_?" Anselm asked, offering to take her. 

"Yeah, she's just hungry, is all," She replied as Milly was passed over. He simply laughed at her when she whined. 

"Yeah, that's fair. She reminds me of Lev; He was born a blond."

"That explains _a lot_," Mike joked as he took Luka's spot and her lemonade. 

"_Watch it_," Fritz replied with a glance to Erwin, "Look at him."

Erwin simply nodded as he rested his hands on (Y/n)'s shoulders. She could feel the warmth in his touch as he massaged her, "_I'm smart_; At _least_, I like to _think_ so."

"(Y/n), is Erwin a smart guy?" Mike asked with a chuckle. 

"I'm staying out of this conversation, but I'll just say that I like to think so," She shrugged as she leaned back in her seat. His hands were so warm. As cold as the weather was, that seemed to be a workout. 

Luka stepped out with a warm bottle and offered it to Anselm. Finding Mike in her seat, she simply gave him a look. 

"That was quick," (Y/n) observed. 

"Yeah, I just took some of the water boiling for tea."

She hummed as Luka sat beside her. 

"What's for dinner?" Erwin asked as he watched Milly for a second. He missed when his cousins were little like that. 

"We brought some asparagus; Was gonna make some soup," Fritz replied as he stood, "I'm gonna go get something to drink. Is there anything for lunch?"

"There's some pizza in the fridge. Leave two pieces for Augustine, and you're good," (Y/n) replied, watching Mike get up for some. They decided to just bring the box out once Luka and Anselm asked for some. Erwin was probably going to have some more, anyway; They'd made themselves hungry. 

"Okay, back to work after this," Anselm hummed as he sat down.

* * *

The soup turned out nice; It's been a while since (Y/n) had had asparagus. Sitting at the table with everyone, they indulged in the main course and some bread rolls. 

"How are Levi and Ulrich, do you know?" Augustine asked her once he got the chance.

"Oh, _Yeah_; They called about half an hour ago. They're over in Nuremburg. Talia started having a fit because she was sick of sitting, so they went somewhere for take out so she could run around at a park and tire herself out a bit. They'll need them to be asleep when they cross, and they don't wanna drug them, but they _also_ don't want to be gunned down, so," She shrugged. 

"Did you _really_ know Ulrich?" Erwin asked his father. It wasn't a story he'd heard before. 

Augustine exchanged a glance with Anselm, both exchanged an '_oh boy_'. "I _did_. I joined when I was fifteen and a half; Graduated early and got drafted. Ulrich was the one of the guys who made sure the rookies kept their heads down."

"_Yeah_, I sure learned that the _hard_ way," Anselm joked as he sipped from his cup. 

"And _that's_ how I met Anselm; I was sitting down by Ulrich as he was talking to me about what _to_ do and what _not_ to do. All the sudden he kicks his foot out, and some kid falls _on his ass_ right in front of us," Augustine laughed. He still remembered the captain in his youth; on his back with his knees to his elbows as he was covered in mud. 

"I get _why_ he did that, but I _swear to god_ I thought he broke my damn leg."

"He _was_ telling us to _not_ put our heads up."

"I was _just_ checking."

"And you learned _not_ to, _didn't_ _you_?"

Anselm was silent for a second. His friend _wasn't_ wrong; He still had that chipped helmet as a reminder. 

"So, you guys all knew each other?" (Y/n) asked them. This was explaining _a lot_ behind their hospitality. 

"Yeah, but _everyone_ knew Ulrich. Every time he noticed someone needed a little cheers, he was always trying to make them happy. Gave his booze and smokes away for free; Probably everyone's favorite park about him," Augustine nodded. "And I'll clarify _now_, I took you in because I didn't want to see what was a _child_ in my mind be gunned down in front of me; I didn't know you were his daughter until last week."

"Kenny told me it all; I couldn't help the whole family, but he said that they were all happy as long as you got away. And you've been doing good. Just _don't_ go to the dentist," Anselm replied with a mouthful of soup. 

"Huh...How was he back then? Before everyone tried saying he was some psycho?" (Y/n) asked curiously. She just had to know; She'd always been curious about her father.

"I dunno; I was just some low class kid who had no friends on the front, and then to suddenly be around this _giant_ guy comes along and teaches me how to use a gun properly; Not to mention it was fuckin' _Ulrich _Aleshire. _Everyone_ thought he was cool. _Everyone_; Until 1920. Then talk on him went quiet," Anselm replied with a shrug. That respect for his friend still remained, though, "I'm still thankful he let me go home to Olivia; I married her on one of my leaves, and nine months later, I got to go see Lev when he was born."

"He got me those new boots when I _obliterated_ my toenail and was in pure pain. I had some hand-me-downs, originally, but he got me new ones. That helped with the pain. I wasn't there for long; I swapped over to the Luftwaffe because that was always my dream, but we stayed in touch for a while. He stopped writing back when he went to prison, though," Augustine reminisced with a sigh. 

Mike licked his lips, "Why was he on the front? People from high class families didn't usually do that, did they?"

"_That_ was part of the reason he was so big on going when he was drafted. He went home when his wife had their first son, from what he said, but he didn't see any reason in paying someone to take his place. If he did, then he'd more than likely be sending some kid. Ulrich didn't want to send a kid to die in his place, was all..." Augustine replied.

"Yeah, Ol' Crutch and I were paid to go by some fancy tails, huh?" Anselm joked. He didn't regret it; He had quite the name now.

"_Crutch_?" Fritz asked with a glance. 

"Yeah, and that was before my knee. I like to believe it was a bit of foreshadowing in my life," Augustine shook his head.

"If you were all so close, why'd you fall out of contact?" Mike asked. His dad served as a medic, but had no interesting stories; In his opinion, at least. 

"Eh. I stopped talking to him as much when I started helping out local medic as as assistant; Bullet and stab wounds, amputations, sprains- _Hell_; One time I got to help deliver some babies," Anselm chuckled, "Don't get me wrong, He was still my big buddy, but..._you know_..."

"We got together a bit after the war, but not as much as we _should_ have," Augustine continued. 

They nodded. The atmosphere was...Not as thick as expected. It was as though they were speaking of a friend long since lost, yet Ulrich was alive; A while away, but alive. 

"Why didn't you guys tell me you knew him?" (Y/n) asked quietly. She was about done with her soup and chewing on her roll. 

Augustine shared another glance to Anselm. "I never thought about it, to be honest. Ever since May, there was never an opportunity, let alone a reason...If I'd have known, I'm sure I would have talked about it, but given the events of last week, I was just panicking from everything I heard. I feel bad for my ignorance on my view of him now; I'll need to apologize next time I see him."

"Yeah, just as he said...Never had a chance. Not to mention he dropped you off at the hospital, and you're all beat up; A part of me thought it _really_ was him who did that to you, but overall, I knew he found you and brought you back. He's a kind man, and I just hope he'll forgive us for losing contact," Anselm hummed, looking into his empty bowl and debating another serving. 

(Y/n) nodded, deciding she was full. Sitting back in her seat, she let out a bit of a sigh. 

"Well...You guys wanna wait until the next time they call? I'm gonna stay up 'till I know they're in France, anyways."

"Why not? We brought a movie over."

* * *

It was about midnight now. Ulrich had been silent while they watched the guards that were playing cards. He'd been in this forest before, and knew the route like the back of his hand. He'd even found an old trench they were currently sitting in. 

Glancing back, he found Levi holding Joseph and Amaka holding Talia. He felt bad about it, but he used chloroform on the kids. That was the best way to make sure they would be near silent. The little girl was the main worry when it came to noise, though. 

Checking the guards once again, he sighed quietly. He'd spoken to (Y/n) about an hour ago; When they were going to try one of the tourist routes, or even rent a boat across the river, but those options fell through. 

They'd been waiting for twenty minutes now, but they should be switching soon. That, or he was going to have to do something about it. He didn't want to use his gun, but he would if he had to. 

They started talking about (Y/n), though. That caught his ear. Originally, he didn't pay attention to their conversation about cars, but he could hear clearly hear how they were talking about his daughter, and now the gun seemed awfully tempting. 

As much as he wanted to keep his cool, they've waited too long. This was too much of a pain in the ass, and they had their guns resting on the floor while they played their game. They were _definitely_ unprofessional. 

Ulrich told them to stay and wait as he crawled out without so much as a peep. As many dead leaves, branches, and rocks there were, his step was as silent as can be. Stopping after a moment, he checked his pocket and put on some old mask he'd found. Just in case.

He was about three meters away from them now. Their lantern didn't reach him, so he was confident in their obliviousness. Taking a deep breath, he debated his next move; It was a bit of a cheap one that he's used twice in his life, but it did what he wanted- Helped him knock out some French when he was separated from his troop at the battle of Passchendaele, and knock out some guards when he was tired off sitting in his cell all day.

Still, he always loved the look on their faces. 

Taking a running step, Ulrich straightened his body just enough to knock both of them from their seats. He wrapped his thighs around the neck of the one by his feet, and put the other in a choke hold. When they tried to reach for their shotguns, his grip only tightened. Their grasp went up to try to break his, but Ulrich was more muscular than them. 

They stopped struggling, _eventually_. Just for safe measure, he took the tin from his coat and retrieved the cloth soaked in chloroform. 

Once he was sure they were good enough, he struggled to find one of their pulses. _Oh well_; In his mind, that's what they get for talking about his daughter in such a way. 

Snapping for the others to follow, Ulrich held his handgun at the ready. There was no point in taking their rifles; They got what they wanted. 

And as horrible as he felt about his next move, Ulrich dug around in his pocket. Cursing to himself, he dropped Joseph's Kippah near the unconscious men. The Jews were enough of a scapegoat; He's going to be having a long talk with God when they decide where to send him. 

"Alright...let's go. We're heading for Wissembourg."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another simply and sweet chapter. It originally wasn't going to be here, but I decided it was needed because there was stuff I wanted to add. We'll get back on track here in a minute. Like I said, there were two heavy scenes I wanted and one of them was over in Ulrich's chapter, so I'm hoping to throw the other one at you guys within a few chapters.


	65. Bewegt

_The park was large, and the playset was clearly tempting to the kids. Talia enjoyed running around, to which Joseph finally seemed to be opening up more and more as he chased her. _

_"Is it even healthy for the kid to be that happy? His parents did die in front of him, right?" Levi asked as he watched them. Amaka had gone to sit on a closer bench to watch them, playing the 'nanny' role. She was just reading, actually. _

_Ulrich bit into his sandwich, "Not in front of them, no. And I think those kids will need time, yeah. I'm no psychologist, but he's happier than expected. I consider that a good thing, though; Means he feels safe."_

_He hummed, turning to watch his father from the corner of his eye. They were sitting across from one another at a picnic table after they had gotten sandwiches at a cafe. _

_"So...I heard something about (Y/n)'s teeth."_

_"Yeah...They're trying to figure out which one she actually is. That whole Adelaide scheme they tried kinda fell through...I'm pretty pissed about it; The agreement was to stop looking for you, and to keep her safe," Ulrich replied. He'd definitely be having a talk with the Führer. He wished he'd let the guy bleed out before, but now? Frustrated wasn't even the beginning. _

_"Agreement, huh? When was that?" Levi asked quietly. No one was within earshot, but best to be cautious._

_Taking a deep breath, He shrugged, "Two weeks ago. Prick showed up out of nowhere and told me he wanted to use me as a scare tactic, and I agreed if it meant that she could be safe. He said she was my last remaining family member, and I'm no fool; I saw through the Adelaide thing quick. She had a birthmark on her wrist that I didn't see in the newspaper on (Y/n). Clever girl, she is, but that was the flaw. I don't think the government caught on, but I did."_

_Levi nodded. "And how'd you find her?"_

_Ulrich sighed to himself. It felt like all he heard nowadays were questions. "Asked around. Heard something about a bar in Dresden. I don't drink, but went to peep in and found a guy called Jan who spilt his can of beans and asked if I wanted to tag along. Dealt with them, and brought her back."_

_They sat in silence for a minute. Levi seemed to register that the constant questions were irritating, while Ulrich expected more and more. _

_Looking down to his sandwich, Levi sighed to himself. "...I miss mom."_

_"Yeah...me too...Everything seemed easier when she was around," Ulrich offered a pained chuckle. _

_"Because she always knew what to say."_

_"She did. The sweetest woman on the planet, she was...I'm no religious man, but in all honesty, if someone asked me to describe an angel, I would talk about her...I wish she were here--"_

Ulrich woke to an awfully painful weight landing on his stomach. Groaning to himself, he rolled over to avoid another. 

"Wake up! _Wake up!_ Levi says we gotta get going," Talia told him. As small as she was, her knees were pointy. 

"Alright, _alright_! _Stop_ jumping on me! That _hurts_," He laughed, nudging the little girl away as she laughed at him. 

"_Sorry_," She giggled. 

"_No_ you're _not_," Ulrich called her out as he looked around. He'd slept on the floor while Levi gave Amaka the other bed. They were all clothed and ready. Would have been nice to have been woken up earlier. 

"You _still_ sleep like a rock," Levi laughed to himself, enjoying a cup of tea. Amaka simply stuck to a book she'd picked up on the last stop. 

"The shower is open," Joseph replied, excited to see his aunt again. He hated Germany, and had more than enough of a reason.

"Okay, I'm going," Ulrich grumbled, getting up from the floor as Talia attached to his leg. She was about it as tall as his calf. 

"You're not helping," He laughed, trying to shake her off as he went.

* * *

Making more pancakes, (Y/n) smiled to herself once she flipped in in the air. Augustine had slept in; Erwin explained that the 17th always hit him. He also just had some tests, and the classes started later in the morning.

Turning, she found Erwin offering her a kiss. Happily obliging, she sat on the counter again so it'd be easier for him. 

"Good morning, beautiful," He smiled, resting his hands over her thighs. She was wearing shorts again. 

"Good morning, handsome. How's your dad?"

"Still asleep. I don't know...I think Milly is a sore sight, in all honesty." 

(Y/n) checked on the pancake, "Why's that?" He hadn't said anything before. 

"Because she's a little blond baby and I was supposed to have a sister. Doesn't help that she showed up a few days ago. Nothing against her, but my observation," He hummed, "His class had a late start. He goes to work as a distraction."

"That's fair...and I didn't even think about that," She mumbled, setting the pancake aside.

Erwin nodded. Peeking over her shoulder, he watched her check over the sausage. It smelled nice. 

"Do you need any help with anything?" He asked, resting his chest against her back. 

"No, it's fine. Thank you. Just go check on those chickens," (Y/n) replied, checking over the eggs. The men liked their eggs sunny-side up, but she preferred scrambled. 

"Oh, _yeah_. Right," Erwin mumbled, separating from her and wandering to the backdoor. 

"And make sure you give those poor things some water, too."

"I will!"

Humming, she looked over their plates. The plates were about as full as they liked; If not, more. 

Glancing to the side, (Y/n) found Augustine. Sure enough, he had Milly sleeping in his arms. 

"She was crying for someone to hold her...I just couldn't help myself," He shrugged. (Y/n) wouldn't have even guessed she was whining, going by how asleep she was.

"Yeah, She sure likes to be held," She chuckled, offering a plate. "How are you doing today?"

"Eh...Not in the _best_ of moods...Gotta go give some tests today. My students are moderately behaved, though. They even want to meet you, but I said you're still processing what happened to you. That was a lie, though. I teach in the third floor, and just want to let you heal. "

"...That's fair," (Y/n) replied as she pushed her plate across the island. Hopping around, she listened to him laugh at her. 

She sat just as Erwin stepped in. 

"Oh, _hey_," He mumbled, taking his plate to join them. He was surprised to see his father and the baby. 

"Good morning," Augustine laughed at him. Erwin wasn't going to voice it, but they could tell he got pecked again. 

"Good morning," Erwin replied with a mouth full of pancakes. He always enjoyed this recipe. 

"I made you a strammer max and a some chips, a cookie, and some soda if you want it," (Y/n) told Augustine, reaching for the syrup. 

"Oh, boy. Feeling like my mom's packing my lunch again," Augustine laughed. 

Erwin shrugged, "Well, _I mean_, can you make me a lunch?"

"If you want?" She offered. 

"Oh, _come on._ What about the special treatment?" Augustine teased, rocking Milly.

(Y/n) joked with a shrug, "I mean, _you're_ the one who save my life, _Erwin's_ my boyfriend. You'll both get some good food, but you'll get an extra cookie."

"Oh, _wow_, thanks," Erwin laughed, playfully shoving her. 

* * *

Sitting at the diner, (Y/n) sipped on her coke as she watched Erwin. He'd gone ahead and made a baby sling; The Reich saw it as improper, but he hadn't gotten a complaint. 

"Is that good?" He asked with a smile. 

"Yeah. I shouldn't be having so much soda, though," She replied, watching him rug Milly's back. 

"Same for me," Erwin shrugged, fixing the little bow on her head. He'd picked her outfit today, and thought it was a cure addition.

"You ready to go?" (Y/n) asked, stealing one of his fries. She had plenty of her own left, but she liked teasing him. She laughed earlier when he'd thrown a napkin over Milly's head in case he dropped something. 

"Yeah...I think so. Let me get a box, and then we can go. You wanted to go across the street, right?" He asked. 

"I do. Was hoping to get more skirts," She shrugged. That was the recommendation from Anselm to keep attention off of her. No more trousers in public, as comfortable as they were.

He asked the waiter for the check and a box, to which they received within a minute or two. Standing, he waited for (Y/n) to get her crutches. They'd bandaged her foot up so the SS wouldn't try to say she was disabled; And made it clear she was just injured. 

They'd crossed the street soon enough, passing by the windows with toys decorating the shelves. A certain little toy caught her attention, though. 

"Oh- _Erwin_, hold on," She stopped him, eager to get the toy. It'd make a good gift, as childish as it was, but she wanted to get it. 

* * *

Sitting at the table, Luka rested her face in her hands while she listened to Fritz ranting. He reminded her of mom when he got annoyed. 

"How about _you_? What do you think about this _bullshit_?" He asked her as he waved the letter. He wasn't the best at expressing it, but he did love his little sister. 

"I don't know _what_ to think. I _would_ say I don't want to be electrocuted again, but _now_ I don't want to go to a camp," She replied frankly. No point in beating around the brush. 

"We're gonna figure it out, Lulu," Anslem sighed as he thought about it. 

"And what are we going to do? _Look_ at me; I'm a brunette. If I was blonde, I'm sure they'd look the other way, but let's be real. Only thing they'd like about me is that I'm just a German. When they trace our family tree, they'll find mom and use it to back up what they do to me," Luka grumbled. This wasn't exactly a pleasant situation. 

"Yeah..._but_ you're dating an _Aryan_. They'll like that," Fritz offered, "Make sure Mike goes with you? Get out of your trousers and dress how they expect--"

"I _fucking_ hate dresses."

"Well, you _don't_ have a choice," Anselm looked over to her, "keep your hair in a bun and don't do your make up. I would say keep quiet, but you're basically a mouse to outsiders. Hate to sound like a major dick here, but I want you to stay home and focus on making sure everything is clean and there's food in the kitchen. If someone asks about a baby, start talking about how cute they are. And we should start going to church, I guess."

"Oh, _wow_, church. God _clearly_ isn't listening," Fritz grumbled. They used to go, but they just kept getting busier and busier. 

"Yeah, but the government is watching. It's testing times, and going will make us look good," His father replied as he scratched his eyebrow. 

"Can we _please_ change the subject?" Luka asked. Leaning against her father, she smiled to herself when he wrapped an arm around her and gave her a kiss on the crown. It reminded her of when she was little. 

Anselm brushed a hand through her bangs, "No. We need this to get figured out."

"And I'm sick of hearing about it; In case you people haven't realized, I'm _just_ as stressed," She replied, more than annoyed. Rubbing her hands over her face, she sighed.

"Probably more than us. I get it, Lulu, but _still_. We seriously need to deal with this--"

"Can't we talk about this later, though?"

"_No_," Anselm almost snapped. Looking her in the eye, he sighed to himself as he glanced over to Fritz. They exchanged a look, debating what to do. Turning back to Luka, he went ahead and ran a hand through her hair as he embraced her. "We lost you before, and we're _not_ losing you again."

Luka wanted to argue, but she understood his words. She was supposed to be gone for six months for a study, only for her to be handed over to the state for six years. 

Wrapping her arms about her father, she sighed against him. "I don't want to go either, but...I just don't know what to do..."

"I think I have an idea, but I'm not sure how willing you're going to be," Anselm offered. 

* * *

Kneading the dough, Mike listened to his mom talking to Nele. She was his youngest niece, but she didn't seem to like him. He didn't get to see her often, but it was still disappointing. 

"_You know_, you've been gone a lot. Wanna tell be about that?" His mother asked once she turned on some cartoons for the toddler. 

"Been hanging out with Erwin a lot. My girlfriend, too," He mumbled. It was a weird thing to voice. 

"You've been good?"

Mike knew exactly what she meant by that. It was a bit embarrassing, considering he was almost twenty two. "_Yes_, mama. I've been good..."

Nida hummed as she cut the vegetables, "You still haven't brought her over, you know."

"Her family is busy. I was hoping to talk to her about it soon; so that we can all get together, you know?" 

"What's her name?"

"Luka."

She chuckled, "Isn't that a boy name?"

"_Yeah_, but I think it's cute for her. She lets me call her Lulu every now and again," Mike replied with a shrug. 

Humming, Nida set the carrots aside to work on the celery. "How's your side?"

"Still hurts a bit. Luka made me schedule an appointment for Thursday. I doubt it's serious, but she's the cautious type."

Glancing to the telephone when it rang, Nida decided to answer it while he kept kneading the bread. Offering a 'hello', she listened to the faintly familiar voice. 

"Oh, Mike, it's for you. It's that Anselm fellow," She hummed as he looked to her. 

Nodding, he decided he was done. Washing his hands real quick, he took the phone from his mother. "Hello?"

"I need you to come over as soon as you can. I have a _serious_ question."

* * *

Augustine walked into the kitchen a while after he'd heard the front door open. Erwin was making Milly a bottle while (Y/n) sat at the island and arranged some things. Still, his attention went to the vase as a faint smile crossed his lips. 

"We saw them while you were out; Thought you'd like them," She hummed as she arranged the things she'd gotten for her family. 

"I _do_ like them. Thank you," He smiled, fingers brushing over the yellow roses. They were his personal favorite. 

Augustine went ahead and took Milly from Erwin when she started fussing again. "Yeah, I was surprised to see them. They had every color, and only one bundle of yellow left. Got them once we passed."

"Well...Like I said. Thank you," Augustine smiled to them. Adjusting the baby, his mind couldn't help but wander to Emilia. 

"So," (Y/n) started, as oblivious as can be, "We got some stuff for some potato soup, then some snickerdoodles." Erwin told her that those were his mother's favorites, and what they always had on the 17th. 

"You two are sweet," He hummed as he sat in his usual spot. Sitting Milly on the table, he couldn't help but laugh when she smiled again. 

"Oh, _yeah_, she's in a good mood. Enjoy it while it lasts," Erwin chuckled. 

"Oh, I think I will. This is what I needed; A happy little girl, huh?" Augustine laughed, watching Milly's grin. She reminded him of Erwin when he was little. 

Taking the bottle, he went ahead and held her close for comfort. "What'd you guys get?"

"The stuff for dinner, then (Y/n) got some stuff for Levi, his family, and Ulrich," Erwin replied as he sat beside his father. 

"I got Levi a new teacup I saw, Farlan got some nice cloths I found; He's a fashion designer. Then Erwin and I got some dolls for the girls; A ginger for Isabel and a blond for Milly," She replied, showing Augustine the objects as she went. The redheaded doll was far harder to find, but they found it at the back of the shelf. 

"How about your father?" Augustine asked. He could see something else. 

"It's a surprise," (Y/n) smiled, proud of her finding, "But I got him some honey chocolates. My mom said he adored them."

"...Did your mom talk about him a lot?" Erwin asked curiously. 

"Oh, _no_. It usually took a ton of pressing for one little detail, but if we got lucky, we could catch her off guard. "

He hummed. 

"Yup. And call me quite jerk, but when I was little, I found her diary and read some stuff about my dad. It got back to me though; There was apparently some dirty stuff that I wish I didn't read. Didn't realize what it was until a few years ago," (Y/n) mumbled, listening to them laugh at her. 

"So, it got back at you _real_ quick?" Augustine asked with a toothy grin. 

"Oh, _yeah_. I learned how to mind my own business _really_ quick."

"_I dunno_; When I was about ten I was looking through my dad's sock drawer for the candy he hid, and found a picture of my mom that I really didn't need to see," Erwin cringed to himself as Augustine chocked on his water. 

"There's a _reason_ it was in it's _own_ box with a '_don't touch_' note on it," He replied, watching his son continue to be disgusted at the thought. "_What_! I haven't touched it in _years_!"

"_Oh my god- stop talking,_" Erwin grumbled, debating leaving the room. 

(Y/n) couldn't help but laugh at him, "It's okay! We're on the same boat; Our innocent parents used to be nasty."

"Used to?" Augustine teased, happy to watch as Erwin sighed to himself and went to the living room. He simply exchanged a look with (Y/n) as they chuckled about it.

"That was funny. Let's keep teasing him about it?" She laughed, watching him talk to Milly. 

"Yeah, _definitely_. Do you want some help with dinner?" He asked, crossing his legs. 

"I don't see why not? We can all go ahead and cook and bake it," (Y/n) replied, offering some caramel chocolates they'd found. The chocolate was probably the most expensive parts.

"That sounds fun. Let me get Milly situated, then we can get going."

* * *

They'd separated from Amaka at the station. After getting a taxi, Joseph was able to give the address and was now eager to get out and see his family. 

They'd turned another corner, to which the kids leaned forward in their seats excitedly. They'd spent about twenty minutes listening to the french music as the older driver simply stayed near silent. They were tired, and really wanted to get a motel.

"That one! _That one!_" Talia smiled, to which Levi had to make her sit back down. 

"Yeah! The second one to the corner!" Joseph pointed. 

The driver simply pulled over, to which Ulrich had to hurry to make sure the kids didn't run into the street. Passing his wallet over to Levi, he went ahead and let the kids drag him to the house; They could already see a teenage girl on the second floor presumably hurrying to the door.

They almost climbed over the gate when they reached it. They ran in as soon as the front door open. Standing on the sidewalk, Ulrich watched as what he assumed were family happily embraced the children as they all cried happy tears.

"Heartwarming, I guess," Levi hummed as he followed to the sidewalk. Watching them for another second or so, he looked back to the taxi, "He's ready when we are."

He nodded, happy to see that the kids would be cared for. His gaze floated to the ground after a moment. "Yeah...(Y/n) is waiting for another call, anyways."

"That's fair," Levi replied, looking over the street. It was a nice neighborhood. It actually reminded him of the Smith's neighborhood.

Sighing to himself, Ulrich turned to follow back to the taxi. It was going to be a long drive, and getting back through to Germany would be a pain in the ass; They'd definitely position more soldiers on the border. Hopefully they could get lucky and find one of those tourist routes, though. 

Before they could even leave the curb, Ulrich and Levi could feel little hands pulling them back. Confused, they found Talia and one of her cousins. "Auntie and Uncle say to stay for a while."

"Oh- _Sweetheart_, I'm not sure--" Ulrich chuckled, only to be interrupted by the father. 

"We insist. We're having brisket. It's the least we can do..." He seemed like a nervous man.

Levi exchanged a look with his father. He wasn't really sure what to say. But, it was tempting; A break from all the traveling.

Checking his watch, Ulrich shrugged. _Technically_, they didn't need to get going until no later than seven. Exchanging a few words in German, they decided they wanted to see how the kids adjusted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep telling myself to get going and end this part so we can get to the juicy bits, but there always seemed to be something that I want to put in. Hope you guys are patient.
> 
> And some short scenes. I couldn't think of anything too long, but I'm gonna start nudging these guys to the end of this part. Which might take longer than expected, because I did some research and found something that I really wanna do- And finally ended excuse to do something I've been wanting to do and make it believable.


	66. Begierig

The house was near empty, save for Milly, Erwin, and (Y/n). While the baby was asleep, the two of then had done their best to make sure the house was picked up and that Motte was given his attention. 

They were laying in his bed, though, until one thing led to another. Erwin had suggested something different than their previous encounters, to which he took her over to his desk. He almost forgot to close the curtain. 

Groaning to herself, (Y/n) pulled on his hair. She didn't expect him to be so..._eager_, per se. She tried to advance yesterday morning, but he was, understandably, not in the mood. 

The feeling of his tongue against the sensitive bud between her legs was as foreign as it was enjoyable. She was enjoying this more than she thought she would, but was a bit scared of reciprocating. Her knees were bruised black and blue. 

All she needed was one more flick of his tongue for her thighs to tighten around his head, to which his hands held her enough to avoid her choking him out. Once she seemed to have settled down, Erwin looked up with that smile that drove her mad.

His mouth met her's as he stood, unbuttoning his shirt as he kicked his shoes aside. She could taste herself in him; A bit odd, but not as bad as expected. He didn't seem to care.

(Y/n)'s hands went to his belt buckle, eager to see what he had to offer. He'd been teasing her all morning. 

Freeing his erection from his zipper, she glanced up to him. Batting her eyes, she smiled when he twitched in her hand. Leaning him against the desk, she adjusted in the chair before she took him in her mouth. His groan was almost enough to send her over again. 

A hand on the back of her head guided her pace, to which an experimental flick of her tongue against the bottom of his member earned a hearty moan. She could listen to this all day. 

"_Fuck_\- As soon as you can, I'm putting you on your hands and knees and pounding you into next _week_," Erwin panted, pulling her hair out of her face. 

Letting go of him with a 'pop', she smiled up to him deviously, "_Promise_?"

All that earned was him pressing himself back into her mouth. She didn't think she'd like it at first, but his aggression always had her soaked. Awaiting the main event, she rested her hands on his muscular thighs as she let him do as he pleased. He'd stop if she asked, she knew that, but she didn't want him to.

Soon enough, he was bottoming out in her mouth as she felt him twitch against her tongue. (Y/n) rubbed her legs together, the wetness almost uncomfortable.

He pulled away from her as she took a deep breath. She could taste that sweetness again. Looking up to him, they took a deep breath as he adjusted a condom. Better safe than sorry. 

Once he was finished, Erwin lifted her up and rested her on the side of the desk. He'd been wanting to do this for a while now. 

Offering yet another kiss, he slowly entered her, freezing when she hissed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah- It's just your...girth, I guess...I don't know if I'll ever actually get used to _that_," (Y/n) hummed, hooking her ankles around his waist. Rubbing her hands over his chest, her hand brushed over his cheek, giving him the go ahead. 

He was gentle at first, only getting rougher once she requested it. They eventually got to the point where the feeling of her nails digging into his back was driving him on, and the sound of the desk against the wall was music to his ears. Every moan and mewl he heard from her almost made him spill over, but he didn't want it to end just yet. 

His lips were against her collarbone as he nibbled at her skin. Ever so gentle, until he would bite her. As long as it wasn't above her neckline, she didn't care; They'd talked about that earlier.

Erwin couldn't help but bite into her skin when he felt her hands roaming around his back. He couldn't help but smile, though, when she palmed his backside. She'd been grabbing his butt all morning. Shaking his head he ignored it as he adjusted his footing. 

He couldn't help but spill over within a minute of fucking her as hard as he could; He didn't think he'd like her giving him a hickey of his own, but he did. Groaning to himself, he rested his head against her chest. That was quite the high. 

"Are you done?" (Y/n) asked breathlessly. She wouldn't complain if he wanted to go again, she'll be honest. 

Thinking about it, Erwin nodded, "Yeah, for right now...We can go again later, if you want, but I gotta do some laundry while I remember."

"Do me a favor and take my gown with you?" She suggested, pointing to it on the floor as he fixed his belt. 

"Sure. You got anything else?" 

"The things from yesterday? I dunno; I did my laundry on Friday, so I don't have much that's too dirty," (Y/n) replied, letting him carry her to his bed. She took his pajama shirt to wear.

He set her down with a nod, "Okay. I'll go figure out what you took out of your wardrobe...Mind if I roll Milly in here so you can watch her? She's sleeping, so I doubt she'll do much, but...You know. If she needs something."

"No, you're not allowed."

He looked to her, a bit confused. Laughing at him, (Y/n) nodded, "Yes. I'll watch my niece."

"Alright...Thanks."

* * *

Sitting on the couch, (Y/n) watched as Erwin playing with Milly. She on on her belly as she reached out for Motte, who was curious about her. 

"She's cute," She chuckled, watching as the kitten laid beside her and she smiled up to Erwin. 

"I _know_, right? I'm gonna be sad when Levi takes her back to America," He nodded, picking her up when he thought she'd roll over. He wanted to save that for when her dad got back. 

"Yeah, I will, too. I'm getting attached," (Y/n) replied, watching as Erwin sat with her on his lap. She realized just how much they looked alike, then. Not just because they were blonde, it was just facial features. It was funny, even. 

Calling Motte over, she was happy to see that he came over. He liked the attention, but he needed to be helped onto the couch. Augustine didn't want the couch to be torn up by his claws.

A knock on the door earned their attention, to which Mike stepped on through. He seemed a bit excited, actually. 

"What are you guys up to?" Erwin asked as Anselm, Fritz, and Luka followed. They went ahead and brought over some lunch. 

"Well..._Erwin_...Something happened, and I had something to ask," Mike replied as he leaned against the arm chair. 

A glance was sent over to (Y/n) as she pet Motte. "...Alright."

Standing, he went over to her to hand Milly over. He turned to Mike, who simply went to the kitchen. Assuming they'd be going out back, Erwin was curious as to what this was about. 

Closing to door behind him, he listened to Mike take a deep breath. That didn't aid in his wonders. 

"What is it?" Erwin asked, hoping it was good news. 

His friend simply smiled. "I was wondering if you could be my Best Man."

* * *

"_I'm sorry-_ So _what's_ happening?" Augustine asked. He'd just walked through the door, and didn't expect the Morozovs. 

"We're planning a wedding," Anselm shrugged.

"I'm getting her a ring as soon as possible- _Because I didn't expect to be proposing anytime soon_\- but _yeah_. We're hoping that since she's married to an Aryan, the government lays off and leaves her be," Mike informed. He was clearly excited by the prospect.

He nodded, setting his bookbag aside. This was quite the situation to come home to. "_Huh_...When's the wedding, then?"

"Luka wants it on the 31st; That's the day she's always wanted. It'll be a small celebration, but still something worth planning for," He replied. 

"...And why are you guys turning to _marriage_ to help with all of this?" Augustine asked curiously. 

"_Well_," Anselm shrugged, "I _don't_ like the idea of marrying off my baby girl just so she could be safe, but _think_ about it. If she plays the 'pretty little housewife to a devout Aryan in the miliatary' role, is anyone going to suspect her?"

He nodded, "...Yeah...You have a point."

"We're hoping they lay off. We don't know yet; Her appointment is tomorrow. She has mom's old ring, for now," Fritz replied. The ring was only temporary; Something his father wanted him to have when he got married. So, in other words, no one's using it right now. 

"I'll just have to try to act like I do when I'm around you guys. I dunno; They'd probably try to say they cured me," Luka grumbled. She was okay with all of this expect the doctor. "I don't know if I'll be able to, though..."

"Yeah; But _come on_. You graduated at fourteen. You've got a good head; You were studying up on chemistry; Give them your 'notes'?" Her brother offered. 

(Y/n) glanced over to Erwin as they listened. This was an odd turn of events. 

"I'm _not_ giving those up. I still need to burn the _damned_ things," Luka almost hissed. 

"Ooh, burn what?" Erwin stuck his nose in. 

She looked to him as she thought about it. Now, she couldn't help but be embarrassed when all eyes fell on her. 

"Well...Call me crazy; I know it sounds _stupid_, but how my mom was crazy? Sometimes she'd babble on and on about some bomb, and so I got bored and did some math...Asked my dad for a number, and he gave me '1'. Didn't think anything of it and stuck'm in my desk. Those notes have been in there for years, and then with the whole nuclear fission bullshit?" Luka sighed, scratching her head, "Knowing my luck, they'll find the notes and use them."

"I didn't know you liked chemistry...I've heard whispers about some uranium thing they're working on, but that's about it," Augustine hummed to himself, brushing his beard as he thought about their situation. 

She didn't seem too enthused. "Well, fuck. I only did the math for hydrogen because I was bored. Helped Lev with his little homemade stuff when he blows up Nazis, but I've never heard about uranium...makes sense; It's an unstable element..."

They hummed. That was interesting. "Well," Augustine shrugged, "I would say go ahead with the marriage, if you two are comfortable with that. If they keep the eye on you, I don't mean to rush anything if you're not ready to get pregnant, but adopt from the Lebensborn. Make sure it's taken care of the baby, of course, but if even that doesn't work, I'd try to flee."

"_That's_ a good idea," Mike nodded, giving her a glance. 

"I _hope_ so. Don't jump right on it; We should talk about it more, but I have a ton of tests to correct. Give me about an hour or two, and I'll try to be back down so we can flush everything out," Augustine replied, deciding to take Motte up with him. He was hesitant with the kitten, at first, but the little thing was really growing on him. 

Nodding, they watched him retreat up to the office. He hated grading papers, but it needed to be done. 

"_Well_...Hey, you guys wanna play horseshoes?" Fritz offered, stretching from his spot. 

Mike decided to go and play the game when Anselm did. Erwin shared yet another glance with (Y/n), deciding he'd go make the team's even. "Sorry, cripple, but you can't join."

"_Ever the gentleman_," She laughed at him, gently shoving him away, "Well, I'll hang out with Luka and Milly, _rude ass._"

"Okay, have fun," He chuckled, stepping outside. 

Nodding, (Y/n) looked over to the brunette. 

"Wanna go outside?" Luka asked. It was a nice day. 

"Sure. Do me a favor and get Milly?"

"Alright."

* * *

"Yeah, my cousins are jerks, too," Luka hummed, sipping on her water. Milly sat in her lap, chewing on her little hands; She seemed to have discovered them earlier.

"They just had no discipline; Like, I remember this one time when they tried putting gum in my hair, all because I didn't want to give them the candy that I got from the piñata- When they got _plenty_ of their own," (Y/n) grumbled. She was still mad about it; They knew what they were doing, and didn't even get punished.

"Eh...I only met my cousins once; Only when my dad's dad died. Haven't seen them since; They sent him in his brother's place when he was drafted, so my dad has a lot of resentment," She shrugged, glancing over to the guys. They were playing football. She was tempted to join, but wanted to give her company. 

"I had a big family; so tons of birthdays, and all that. My mom always dragged Levi and me, but we always stayed at the table with her and our grandparents," (Y/n) shrugged. 

"I would say that sounds fun, but they just don't sound pleasant," Luka chuckled, "It's always been mom, dad, Lev, and me."

"Wanna trade?" She joked. 

"_Keep'm_," Luka replied. 

They heard the doorbell ring from the open window, to which they could hear Augustine call out that he was on his way. 

"You guys seem to be the hot spot," Luka observed, holding Milly closer. 

"_I know_, right," (Y/n) chuckled, turning in her seat to watch Erwin play goalie. She told him to go lay down, but he said he'd be fine. He didn't really seem to have a concussion. Only time will tell, though.

The back door opened not long after, to which she could feel hands over eyes before she could see who it was. Part of her thought it was Kenny, but he would have just walked right in. 

"_Guess who?_"

"Oh, _what the_\- You guys _didn't_ even call," (Y/n) turned to find Ulrich. Offering him a hug, he was more than happy to oblige. 

"Sorry, baby girl. We were up late last night and spent all morning driving," He smiled as he let go of her. 

"_I_ spent all morning driving," Levi interrupted as he took Milly. Giving her a kiss on the head, he finally turned to (Y/n) and gave her a hug.

"Yeah...Levi spent all morning driving," Ulrich hummed as he rocked on his heels. Glancing around, his gaze settled on Anselm; Who had a shit eating grin.

He turned back to Augustine, "_Ah_, the gangs almost all here- How are Gustav and Hans?"

Anselm hissed a bit when he offered Ulrich a side-hug, "Well...Hans died from cancer a few years back, and Gustav is a _raging_ alcoholic now."

"Oh...Well, _that_ sucks," Ulrich nodded, "...I'm happy to see that you two are alright. Know anything about Uwe and Dan? Peter, even?"

"Haven't seen them in years," Augustine scratched his head, hoping to be able to give some sort of information. 

Ulrich hummed. He seemed a bit disappointed. 

"...How about you try writing to them?" (Y/n) suggested. If she remembered right, Anselm once mentioned having a group of seven out on the front. 

"Those three were just some come-and-go buddies. The three that we were close to died during a bombing," Ulrich scratched the back of his head as he sat beside her. He was waiting for his turn to hold Milly. 

They hummed. 

"We can look through the phone book later, but I think they moved away. Peter may have gone over to Spain, actually," Augustine offered before he turned to the younger men.

"How about you three go out and get some pizza for everyone? Even some sodas or cider or so?" He asked. 

They looked between one another, humming to themselves. "Sure, why not. You guys got some dough?" Fritz joked. 

"Yeah, here," Anselm handed over his wallet as he shook his head. 

"Is that your boy?" Ulrich asked, amused as he looked at his friend. He could see the other girl, who he'd go ahead and ask about next. They both looked like their dad, but the girl had a hint of her mother. 

"Yeah, my little Lev. A bit of a nutcase, but I love the kid. Luka's my little girl. She's got quite the head on her shoulders. Olivia definitely left a mark on them," Anselm tried to not boast. Luka simply snickered. 

"Ah. I remember Olivia...How's she been?"

"Kicked the bucket a few years ago...More so, the _government_ did it, but _said_ she had a heart attack," Anselm ran his hand through Luka's hair as she shivered, "She was slipping more, then, so I was debating talking to her doctors about some meds, but then _that_ happened."

"_Sheesh_," Ulrich nodded, tapping his hands on the table. 

"So...Augustine, can we use your car?" Mike asked after a moment. 

"Oh, _yeah_. Go ahead, the keys are by the door."

"Alright, thank you," He replied, followed by the others as they went through the door. 

Ulrich hummed, "So, how about the big guy? Who's he?"

"Zacharias' son," Augustine replied, sitting with them.

"Oh- They _finally_ had a boy? Poor kid must have been tortured by those girls," He laughed.

"He was an '_oops_' baby, but _yeah_. They weren't the nicest to him at times, but he's learned to be a respectful boy, nonetheless," Augustine chuckled, "Erwin sure helped with that."

"Ah! That's my favorite part; The irony of our kids ending up together," Ulrich smiled, wrapping his arm around (Y/n), "At least I know he's a good kid."

"He is. If he misbehaves, (Y/n) has my permission to set him straight. I raised him to be a good person, though, so he knows better," Augustine nodded as he crossed his legs. Glancing around, He noticed Levi had gone inside. Probably to warm up another bottle. 

"Eh. I _would_ send Levi and Dad, but I think you'd appreciate it if he came back breathing," She joked. 

"He's Crutch's son; I wouldn't hurt him _too_ bad," Ulrich shrugged as he watched the crows in a tree. There were three of them, picking around for berries. He couldn't help but think they were cute.

"I'd appreciate that. He's my only kid; I'd enjoy it if he sticks around."

"I'll keep it in mind."

Luka leaned against Anselm, wishing she'd have bring a blanket out. "Do you guys have any cool stories from the war?"

"There's this one time Crutch came back for a visit and took up for some rides," Ulrich offered, "That was pretty cool; I used to be scared of planes before then."

"I threw up because he kept going in some _goddamn_ circles," Anselm scoffed, sending Augustine a look. 

"You _said_ to do some tricks."

"Yeah, but I _asked_ you to _stop_."

"You still flying?" Ulrich asked, resting his chin on his hand. 

"No, my knee's was acting up too much about a decade ago, so I resigned and became a college professor on history and social justice- _Ironic_, given the state of our country- but Erwin's apart of the Luftwaffe. Oberleutnant at _twenty one_," Augustine replied, bragging a bit.

"_Impressive_."

"Well...Lev is lieutenant," Anselm joked. 

"Oh, _be nice_. He's trying for that promotion," Luka chuckled.

"That's why I get his name in."

"Any more stories?" (Y/n) asked, shifting in her seat. 

"Wanna hear about that one baby pig that Anselm caught?" Ulrich asked, to which Augustine couldn't help but start laughing.

"Oh my god, _please_ don't," Anselm groaned to himself. 

* * *

"So, where do we get some pizza?" Lev asked from the back seat. They'd made him buckle up, but he was still leaning in closer that they'd wished. 

"There's a good place on Greenwald and Fischer. I hear the only reason it's still open is because the SS likes them and it's just across from their office," Mike shrugged, watching the troops on the sidewalk. 

They were passing by the station by then. They could already tell they were loading up some cattle cars. Sighing to themselves, they were silenced as the guards ushered in the crowd of unfortunate people. 

"_Hey_\- There's Franz," Fritz smiled, pointing out their friend from school. 

"Haven't seen him in _years_; I thought he moved to Munich," Erwin mumbled. 

"Wanna go say hi? The pizza place is just down the street; We can walk to it," Mike offered. If he were to be honest, he's been avoiding the station since his visit to the camp. 

"Yeah, why not?" Fritz had already unbuckled. 

"_Motherfucker_," Mike joked as he looked back to him, "We've been over this. Put that _back_ on."

Of course, Erwin had already found a parking spot by then; The lieutenant had closed the door before Mike could argue. 

Erwin simply shook his head as he pocketed the key. Stepping out, Fritz was waiting for them to join. 

* * *

"They've been gone for a _while_, you know," Luka mumbled as she played with Motte. Ulrich had joined in, to which they were making him run back and forth. 

"Yeah. There may have been some traffic," Anselm shrugged, moving his chess piece. 

Augustine debated his next move, "I'm sure they'll be back any minute. 

As if one cue, they could hear the car outside. The breaks needed to be changed, so they knew it was the three they were looking for. 

(Y/n) worked on her drawing; A little girl in the arms of her father. She didn't really listen to them, but was happy at the prospect of getting something to eat. 

Fritz was the first one inside, though. 

"So..._umm_...we have a _bit_ of a situation..."

"What happened?" Anselm was up almost immediately. "Did you crash the fucking car?"

"What? _No_! No...The car isn't the issue...Augustine, (Y/n), can you come here real quick?" 

The two of them exchanged a look. Great; _Erwin_ did something. 

Mike stepped in with the pizza and set it on the counter. He seemed a bit anxious, but just as amused. Sitting down, he waited for hear the reactions.

"What'd you guys do?" Luka asked him.

He wanted to say something, but exchanged a look with Fritz. They didn't really know how to phrase it. Shrugging, they waited for the blond.

(Y/n) stepped out into the living room with Augustine to find Erwin peeking into the door. 

"Okay, _promise_ to not be mad?" He asked. He was clearly nervous. 

"_What_ did you do?" His father asked, resting his hands on his hips. 

Erwin sighed. Hesitating his next move, he stepped in with a, "_Surprise_!"

They simply looked at what he had in his arms, silenced as they thought about what to say. There wasn't really anything to say.

(Y/n) was the first to speak. 

"Erwin. Where the _fuck_ did you get a baby?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
The atomic bomb was just some little Easter egg thing :) I thought it was interesting; Nuclear science and WW2 are some of my favorite subjects, actually. 
> 
> And the baby pig thing was partially inspired by All Quiet on the Western Front, if you don't get it. Fatty animals can cause food poisoning and an upset stomach, if I remember correctly.


	67. Schmerz der Kinder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll say it now, I'm a bit if a desensitized person, so this stuff isn't as disturbing for others as it is for me, but there's some heavy topics in this chapter (?). Basically, kids getting hurt and child abuse. Read with caution if you have triggers.

"_Oi Franz_!"

Fritz had almost tackled their old friend. It's been about five years since they graduated, and he moved away about a year before that. 

"_Oh_, hey guys! How's it been?" He smiled, turning just enough to keep his attention on the crowd. He was a bit surprised they recognized him after so long.

"Good. How about you?" Erwin replied, shaking Franz's hand. Fritz gave a 'fine' while Mike simply hummed. They felt like they were back in high school.

"I've been alright...I married Maria last year, and she just had our baby girl; We named her Annabelle," Franz replied with a smile. 

"You guys are _still_ together?" Fritz whistled, "I broke up with Illina not long after graduation."

"Oh, _good_. That girl had _problems_. I didn't wanna say anything- Because I didn't wanna _start_ anything- but _damn_..."

"Yeah...She cheated on me and _then_ tried to blame me. Big 'no thanks.' Now I go for the cute and quiet; Had two girlfriends like that who were _actually_ sweet, we just weren't compatible," Fritz shrugged, watching what was happening in the station. 

"Where are they going?" Mike asked, looking around. He didn't like the site. 

Franz went silent. He seemed to be chewing on his lip as he leaned against the railing. "They're on the side of the station; In that dirt lot. Sending them over to Dachau," He whispered. He wasn't exactly sure if he was allowed to tell them. 

He shifted on his feet, leaning closer to them, "Look, I don't like it _either_; But I want my girls to be safe. I'm sorry, but I'm biting my lip on this. Call me selfish, but--"

"It's alright. It's not selfish to keep your family safe. We understand," Erwin replied, patting Franz on the back. "...You know what? How about we all get together soon and catch up?"

Franz smiled to Erwin. He always knew what to say. "Yeah. I'd like that. Where should we meet?"

Before they could even continue their conversation, they could hear rather loud crying and screaming- Louder crying than the children in the crowd. It wasn't that far off, though. 

"_What is that_?" Fritz hummed, turning with them. Erwin and Mike had already figured out where it was coming from and were hurrying over that way. 

The main thing that stirred their running was a woman screaming and crying for her baby, though. It didn't take much for them to figure out what it was- and to not be surprised to find Calvin.

And there on the ground was the baby. He couldn't have been any older than a year, but he was hysterical- Because the soldiers were throwing pebbles at him, and which seemed to be getting bigger and bigger as they dug around their bags and laughed at the parents and others worried about the child. 

Erwin didn't even need to think when he scooped up the baby and held him close. A protective have went over his head as he turned to Calvin- Who seemed disappointed by the interruption. 

"What the fuck do _you_ think you're doing?" Erwin basically growled. If he weren't holding a child, he would have started a scene.

"What does it _look_ like?" Geirig scoffed, "Having some fun while we send these _things_ off."

"That doesn't mean throw _rocks_ at a _baby_."

"_Why_ do you even care? It's a Jew," He replied with yet another scoff. It really seemed like that excused it in his mind. 

Erwin adjusted his footing, well aware of the crowd watching him. "Let me see his papers."

"Huh?"

"His papers. Let me see them. I want to know if he's a Mischling," He straightened his posture. The baby clung to him, crying for his mother. He couldn't really talk, but he was trying. 

Geirig didn't seem to expect that. Grumbling to himself, he went to the father who already had the papers out and ready. 

Turning to Erwin, they were handed over. He simply turned to the page he was looking for before their eyes met again. 

"He has two Jewish grandparents," He showed off the page he was on. 

"_And_? It's parents have more, so they're going. The brat's going _with_ them," Geirig shrugged. He didn't seem happy about being proven wrong. 

"No, he doesn't _have_ to," Erwin persisted. 

"_And_? Are _you_ going to take the brat?" He tried to be sarcastic, only to see the look behind those blue eyes.

He knew damn well that this was a _big_ decision, but he would not leave this child at the situation. Erwin simply took a deep breath. "You know _what_? I think I will. And I think you should know that _Ulrich_ won't be happy to hear about you throwing rocks at this little boy."

Geirig really wanted to argue, but he's been seeing Ulrich at the office and purposefully avoiding him. Biting his lip, he grumbled after a glance around. "Hurry up and _get out._ We have a job to do."

"A job that you weren't doing," Erwin remarked as he went towards the parents. He wanted to talk to them really quick. 

The closer he got, the more '_thank you_'s he heard. Dismissing them, he took the teddy bear they offered. "Can I ask for your names?" 

"Myrtle and Hanz Müller. His name is Klaus. _Please_\- Take care of him," They almost cried. 

"I will- _I will_. My name is Erwin Smith. I live on Emrich street; Emrich and Karanese. 1379; There's a rather large oak tree out front," Erwin replied, taking the bag they handed over. He assumed it was the baby's things. All the baby did was cry and reach for them, to which they simply kissed his crown and pushed him back to the blond. 

"_Here_," Hanz hurried with his notebook. They were near the front of the line. "This is our number, and home address. We'll be hoping to come back soon; You can write there. Our neighbours agreed to watch the house."

"Alright, I will," Erwin replied, pocketed the note as Klaus fussed. He went ahead and handed his own number over. Part of him doubted they'd ever get the chance to use it, but he hoped they would. 

The guards kept hurrying them, to which Erwin decided to just turn and leave. He couldn't take every child, so he just wanted to get away. He found Mike nearby and Fritz was still with Franz. 

"And what's your dad going to say when you go home with _that_?" Fritz asked as they approached. The little boy was still crying, understandably, but that wasn't the issue.

"You sound like your sister...And I think he'd be angrier if I left the kid to be stoned," Erwin replied as he started to the car. "Franz, you got the number?"

"Oh...yeah, Lev gave it to me...Are you sure about that? Word is gonna get around..." 

"My girlfriend's dad is Ulrich Aleshire. I think people will lay off," He replied, adjusting Klaus. 

"Impressive...playing with fire, huh?..."

"I guess...We gotta go. We'll see you later, Franz. Call us when you get home."

"I will; See you guys!" He called out as he watched them leave. He hoped they'd turn out alright.

* * *

"Well...you're right. I _would_ have been mad at you if you didn't try to help him," Augustine sighed, watching Klaus as he sat with (Y/n). He started panicking earlier, for whatever reason, and only wanted her. 

"What _else_ was I supposed to do? I wasn't going to let that dick have his way?" Erwin asked. He was starting to panic on his own. He didn't even know where they'd put the kid.

"_Who_?" Ulrich asked with a glance over to his daughter. 

"Calvin Geirig...He's an asshole who's been bugging us- or, _(Y/n)_, for a minute," Mike replied as he crossed his arms. They'd put the pizza in the oven when it'd cooled down a decent amount, but he was just hungry.

She glanced over to her dad. A bit petty, but she didn't care. She must have gotten that from him. "He tried to force himself onto me two years ago; When we were sent to the ghetto. The scar on his head was from when I hit him with a wooden spatula."

Ulrich watched her for a moment as he sat back in his chair, processing her words. The furniture creaked under his weight. He didn't look like the friendly giant anymore, to which she wondered if she said the wrong thing.

"_Really_?"

"...Yeah...there was a group of them..." she mumbled, feeling all eyes on her. She'd only told that to Augustine and Erwin; Kenny probably told Anselm. She'd have to talk to him about what happened to mom soon. Or maybe not; That'd probably destroy him.

He wanted to stay for dinner with them. As much as he wanted to go bust the lieutenant's head in, he wanted to bond with his kids more. A glance over to Levi gave him the hint that they were thinking about the same thing. 

(Y/n) realized that the damage was already done. Oh well; It was well deserved. "He also mentioned something about Adelaide. He didn't tell me _exactly_ what happened, but he knows _something_."

Ulrich nodded. "I'll deal with him."

Mike cleared his throat as he glanced over to Erwin and Augustine. "So, are you guys keeping him?"

"What else are we supposed to do? I'm not letting that little boy out to be abused. With his grandparents; The kid's gonna need some extra help," Augustine sighed as he looked over to Klaus. He was silent as he looked around and held onto the blanket that (Y/n) had given him. 

"I can go ahead and call Naomi and ask about her crib? I know she just had Matt switch to a bed," Mike offered. 

"Oh, _no_. Erwin's is down in the basement, and that bassinet _was_ up that room at the end of the hall that we all hate," He chuckled, "I just don't know where to put the crib."

"I would offer putting it in our room, but I'm still worried about Erwin's head. I want him to get as much sleep as he can," (Y/n) replied, shifting to pick up Motte; Klaus seemed to like the kitten. Still, that was a lie. She wanted to be able to be naughty with her boyfriend without worrying about traumatizing some kid.

"We have the guest bedroom, so we can set him up in there. Just...How about you and Mike go down and get that old high chair so he can have dinner with us, alright?" Augustine hummed.

Erwin nodded, glancing over to Klaus. He had a decently sized bruised on his little face; He matched (Y/n). "Yeah, alright. We'll go ahead and clean that up real quick."

* * *

(Y/n) sat on the couch with Luka as Klaus simply sat there and looked around. The guys had gone ahead and started putting together the crib, which was done within five minutes with all of their help. Erwin had gone ahead and cleaned the sheets, which probably needed to go into the dryer.

Levi set Milly back down in her bassinet when she fell asleep. Glancing over to them, he found Klaus. 

"What's up?" (Y/n) asked her brother. 

He shrugged, "Well, I'd offer to take him back with me, but he's still got his parents."

"Yeah, I thought you'd want to. Besides, I don't know how easy it would be to take back a newborn and a toddler all on your own," She chuckled, brushing her fingers through the boy's hair. 

Luka picked up Motte and held him and letting Klaus see. He wanted to play, but was still wary. 

Ulrich stepped down and found them. "Erwin wanted to make sure he gets a bath; More of him wanting to make sure he's not _too_ hurt. Says he's gonna call some Jaeger guy about it."

"_Oh_, okay. Jaeger is our local doctor," She hummed, letting him offer to pick up Klaus, he _clearly_ didn't want to. 

"Oh, _come on_," Ulrich laughed as the baby climbed onto Luka. Taking his teddy bear, he waved it for him, "Come on! It's okay! You need a bath there, buddy. You're covered in dirt," He teased. Klaus wanted to laugh at his bear, but was trying to stay nervous. 

He relented and let Ulrich pick him up when he tried again. "You can come back to these pretty ladies when you get cleaned, _okay_?" 

Klaus _finally_ responded with a little nod. Turning to the stairs, they watched as Ulrich carried him up and disappeared. 

"...He's good with kids," Levi hummed as he sat on the other couch. 

"Yeah, it's kinda cute," (Y/n) hummed. 

"Talia and three of her cousins _begged_ him to let them do his hair, makeup, and nails- And he _did_, because he didn't like it when she pouted," He chuckled. 

"I was _wondering_ why his nails were done," Luka laughed. She used to do Anselm's nails when she was little. 

"He's just a bit of a _softie_," (Y/n) smiled as she thought out loud, "He didn't get a lot of time when Levi was a baby because he was out fighting on the front, and all he ever got to do with me was kiss me on the head, so I think it's his way of making up for that."

"Makes me feel bad about taking Milly back with me," Levi hummed. "Dad _adores_ her..."

"_I know_...I'm thinking when I have kids, about letting him move in and have as much time as he can with them, you know?" She sighed, leaning back in her seat. "I think that'd make him happy..."

Fritz called Luka upstairs, _of course_. She simply turned to them, "I'll let you guys have your private time."

Levi nodded as she went upstairs. Turning to (Y/n), he moved until he was just beside her. "I have a question..."

"...What is it?" She mumbled, scooting away at his abruptness.

"_Well_," He started. His fingers made a tent as he fidgeted, "I meant to ask you earlier..._but_...._well_. Farlan's sister signed the adoption papers with him when they adopted Isabel....And I was wondering if you'd sign with me for Milly."

She took a moment to process his words. Another to be flattered, and one more to be worried.

"...You want me to _adopt a baby_ with you?" (Y/n) asked, a bit confused. 

"Yes," Levi deadpanned. 

"We're siblings; Will they even let that happen?"

"Use different name; That's what his sister did."

"...And if something happens to you? They're just gonna ship her back to me?" She asked. She understood where he was coming from; This would make the adoption more special, but she had her concerns. 

"I can leave a will saying that we agreed that she'd be under Farlan's care. He edited his will to say that Isabel will go to me," He replied, "They'd probably call you to talk about it, but I would make sure it's all taken care of."

(Y/n) nodded. He'd do the same for her. "Well...When did you want to do that?"

"How about tomorrow? Was hoping to talk to the Anselm guy or that Krueger...They'll be able to speed it up," Levi shrugged. 

"Okay...We can do that tomorrow."

He looked to her, and offered one of those rare smiles. He grins a bit, chuckles, and titters, but almost _never_ smiles. She offered one back, welcoming the hug he offered. 

"You have _no_ idea how much that means to me. _Thank you._"

* * *

Balancing on the rail, Meiko did his best to not fall. He waved his arms out in case he did, but he's been out at the train tracks before; When he went hunting with dad.

Glancing up to Mandol, he sighed. A glance to his watch confirmed his suspicions; He was supposed to be home for dinner ten minutes ago.

"_Mandol_, my mom's probably wondering where we're at..."

"Oh calm down, _will you_?" His cousins remarked, continuing on his way. 

Meiko, however, wasn't looking forward to a spanking from dad. "But, Mom _said_ to be home by five. I _really_ need to go, or she's gonna be mad--"

"Won't you _shut_ up, you mama's boy?"

He was silenced for a moment. That's how it's been for a while now...Mandol was always so _mean_. And not just to Meiko; To all of his cousins.

Meiko just got the worst of it. 

"_Don't_ call me that."

"_Excuse_ me?" Mandol turned around now. Meiko never spoke back. That was irritating. "Who the _fuck_ do you thing you are?"

"D-_don't_ say that," Meiko replied in his effort to stand his ground. His cousin was an easy head taller than him; A lot _stronger_, too. This may be stupid, but Gelgar told him to stand up to Mandol the next time he acts like that. 

Mandol simply looked back to him as he thought about what to say next. Neither really knew whether or not to kick the dust. 

"_I'm_...I'm going home. Mama wants me to help with the baby's room again..."

He didn't react, to which Meiko sighed. Turning around, He hopped off the track as he walked towards home. 

Mandol, however, _didn't_ like that. 

Within a second, the back of Meiko's head took a hit and stung. Then his back, and his leg; That one was sharp, and he already knew that one would be a _nasty_ bruise. 

He turned around to find Mandol picking up more rocks with a smile on his face. 

"Stop it! That _hurts_!" Meiko yelled at him, covering his face when more were thrown. 

"What are you gonna do about it, _pipsqueak_? Huh?" He laughed. Collecting more and more rocks, Mandol looked for the bigger ones. 

"I'm gonna go tell mom," Meiko hissed when a large one hit his knee. That one _really_ hurt. He'd have to, anyways. She'll want to know why he's covered in bruises.

"Oh, and what's that bitch gonna do, _huh_?" Mandol asked. 

Meiko knew just what to say. "She's gonna tell your dad!" 

He realized that _that_ caused a reaction. Meiko turned to run as soon as Mandol started to chase him, only to be tackled to the rocky ground within moment. His head hit the rocks rather painfully.

He moved around until he was on his back, onto to see Mandol with his youth's knife. A hand on was Meiko's collar as he looked up to his cousin. He could feel the cold blade against his neck. 

"Oh..._come on_. Why are you crying? Are you really _that_ much of a pussy?" Mandol smiled. He loved it when Meiko was scared; He just found it amusing. 

"J-Just let me go home to M-Mama and we'll forget about this! Please! I won't s-say anything!" Meiko cried, trying to get away from him. 

His cousin laughed, loudly. "Oh my god! You still have that _fucking_ stutter! What a loser!"

"You know what? I should slit your throat right here," Mandol hissed to him, laughing once again when Meiko started to cry harder.

"Come on? Nothing? You're not even going to figh--" 

Meiko had found something to fight back with, but he didn't think about how to use it. The brick had hit Mandol right in the head, at full force. Neither really expected it; Meiko's hand moved on it's own. 

Mandol's knife had cut Meiko a little, but his grip had slacked before it could do too much damage. 

Before he knew it, Meiko watched as Mandol fell over. 

He stood up, running a few meters away from Mandol. He half expected him to get up and gut him like a pig- but he didn't...

"Mandol?"

He got closer with some caution. No reaction. 

"Mandol? _Mandol_\- Come on. This _isn't_ funny- Mama's gonna be mad."

Meiko was beside him now. He wasn't getting up. 

He started to panic. Nudging him with his shoe, Meiko realized that this was _serious_, and that he was going to be in big trouble. Thinking about it, realized he was closest to Emrich and Karanes. 

Hesitating for a moment, Meiko turned on his heels to run for help. 

* * *

(Y/n) decided to sit on the stool beside the door-_ Or rather_, Klaus crawled over here and wanted her to follow. Erwin and Ulrich were laying on the ground with him, and letting him climb all over them. He was starting to open up, but still seemed to look around for his parents every few minutes. 

"Ah! He _got_ me!" Ulrich smiled as Klaus 'jumped' on him. He was more half crawling and landing on them. He was going between her dad and Erwin. Still, the baby thought it was hilarious and was almost squealing with laughter.

"What about me?" Erwin laughed, watching as he leaned back and landed on him. 

"Don't you have a baby swing out back?" (Y/n) offered. She remembered him saying it was for Mike's younger nieces and nephews when they came over. 

"Oh, yeah, we _do_!" He exchanged a look with Ulrich, "Think he'll like it?"

"Maybe?" He shrugged, "Klaus, wanna go one the swing?"

The baby didn't seem to understand, so they went ahead and stood to take him out and hoped he'd recognise it. He was in a onesie and insisted on having a pacifier, but they weren't sure if he'd be warm enough. 

"I'll see if he has a jacket in his bag," Ulrich offered as he went up the stairs. 

"I'll put on his shoes," Erwin nodded as he went over to the couch. 

"You guys are cute," (Y/n) laughed at them. It was nice seeing them getting along. 

"Your dad is nice," He shrugged as Klaus sat down and offered his feet as the socks slipped onto them. 

She smiled. She knew he was hesitant at first, but they were also two softies who like to take care of kids. She was sure they'd pick out every kid at the orphanage if she let them. 

Knocking echoed on the door. It was continuous, didn't stop, and lower than usually, so it scared them. (Y/n) stood up to answer the door, though. 

There was Meiko; bawling, bloody, and bruised. 

"Oh my- _Meiko_, what happened?" She panicked as she knelt in front of him. He hugged her, and she help him close as she cried. 

"What's wrong?" Erwin asked in a panic. 

"Go get Mike," (Y/n) told him, separating from Meiko to encourage him to talk. Ulrich had made his way downstairs when he heard the crying.

Meiko wiped the tears from his face with his sleeves. 

"It's Mandol. He was being mean to me again, and started throwing rocks at me, so I hit him back, and he's not getting up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys were probably hoping for the baby to be someone like Armin or Falco or so, but EMA were already mentioned and I'm not sure what route I wanna take with the warriors, so I'll go ahead and do some planning on that one.


	68. Kompliziert

(Y/n) made sure that Klaus had a blanket once he'd fallen asleep on the couch. Turning back to Ulrich, she shrugged. He had the envelopes again; even the new one she'd gotten earlier today. 

"...If I may ask, what's their relationship with the kid?" He asked, fumbling with a pair of dice in his hands. 

"Mike is Augustine's godson and Erwin sees him as a brother. Their families are close...I'm assuming Augustine sees Meiko as a son of some sorts? I'm not sure, but he watched those kids grow up since they were babies," She hummed, "I don't know the Mandol kid, but Meiko's a sweet little kid..."

"The Mandol kid seems to have deserved it if he started throwing the rocks," Levi mumbled from the armchair. 

Ulrich shrugged. "Yeah, _but_ they're still kids."

"Yeah. Augustine babysat all the kids. He wasn't close to Marc until the end of the war, and they've been good friends since," she hummed. 

"They're not going to be having a good time. Let's just hope the boys are alright," Ulrich nodded. Reaching into his boot, he retrieved his knife. 

"Oh, yeah- _Hey_, Levi, can you get the bag on the counter in the kitchen? Don't look in it; I got you guys gifts," (Y/n) asked as she shifted in her seat. 

He nodded as he went to get the bag. 

"You got us gifts?" Ulrich smiled. He didn't expect that. 

"Yeah. I saw something for you that I thought you'd like, so I decided to get stuff for Levi before he leaves," She smiled as she checked on Klaus. 

Taking the bag that her brother offered, she looked through everything. "Okay; Levi, I got these for the girls, the cloths for Farlan, and the teacup for you."

"Huh...Thanks," Levi mumbled. That was sweet. He wasn't expecting gifts. The teacup was beautiful, if he were to be honest.

"And, for you, dad," (Y/n) looked to him, "I got you some chocolates, and _this_." She was still proud of it. 

Ulrich simply looked at the gift. He didn't seem to be impressed. Growing worried, she was about to ask what was wrong before he started to chuckle. 

"I got you the _same_ stuffed animal," He laughed. It was soft and fuzzy, "It's back in my apartment..."

"What's with the giraffe?" Levi asked. It seemed to be an inside joke. 

"When Mom invited Dad over on a little date of theirs- a.k.a., _sneaking_ into her room past their curfews- He asked her about giraffes because he knew next to nothing about them and she had a painting of one on the wall," (Y/n) laughed as Ulrich shrugged. 

"What can I say?nI _meant_ to ask; 'Is the painting real or a print?', and mixed it with, 'Are giraffes your favorite animal?' So it came out as '_Are giraffes real_?' And my voice cracked _so many_ times I was just going to climb back down the tree by her window and go home," He elaborated. He couldn't help but laugh at the memory.

"Oh- _Yeah_. Mom _loved_ teasing her about that," Levi chuckled, "I loved joining in with her and our grandparents. She was convinced to the point that Mom took us to the zoo," He explained to their father. 

"_God_, I _wish_ I could have been there," Ulrich sighed to himself. Flipping the knife around in his hand, he picked out the oldest envelope. 

"Why weren't we allowed to visit?" Levi asked, "I asked mom about it all the time...I knew where she was going, but she never let us come."

He chewed on his lip with a bitter sigh.

"_Well_...At first, they kept me in an asylum. Then they moved me to a prison two years ago. Neither of them allowed children, so it wasn't like you guys could come and visit, even if you _wanted_ to. I wanted to see the _both_ of you more than you can imagine."

Nodding, Levi seemed to have gotten a form of closure. He'd mentioned to her that he once felt like dad had abandoned them and didn't want to see them, so it must have been comforting to hear.

"...So, what's with the letters?" (Y/n) asked. They may as well change the subject; The atmosphere was a bit odd, anyways. 

Deciding to read them in order, Ulrich bit his lip as he tore into the first one. "I don't know. Let me look at them, then we can go from there."

"Alright. Go ahead," She replied as she pet Motte. 

* * *

Augustine sat with Erwin and Mike. They'd stepped out once Nadja and Nanaba started arguing. 

"I'll be honest; I think _Klark_ is the issue," Augustine muttered, "I get it, he's the only guy she's been with, but that divorce has been on the way for _years_."

"I know...But you know how Nadja is...She just needs another push," Mike hummed. Running a hand through his hair, He let out a disappointed sigh, "_She's sensitive_..."

"I don't know. Klark made me mad last time we talked; Tried to tell me single dads can't possibly raise a child correctly because that's the '_woman's_ _job'_," Erwin grumbled, "I think my dad did one _hell_ of a job..."

He sighed, "She's been with him since I was five. I know you don't like him- I sure _don't_\- but she sees _something_ in him...I don't know what it is, but there's _something_."

Augustine took a deep breath, "Look, _I get it._ Being a single parent is hard, but she has all of us. We'll help her. She called me last week just to rant because Klark kept being an asshole, but that's why Mandol's been acting up; I don't know if they realize that. While it wasn't for me, she can remarry. She's still a beautiful young woman...Might actually find someone _worth_ her time..."

Mike quietly agreed with them. Sighing to himself, he looked around the parking lot of the hospital. They were here about a week ago. 

"Let's go see if they calmed down yet," He mumbled as he stood. Erwin went ahead and followed them after a moment. 

"You sure you wanna go back in? I think she was just taking her frustration out on Nanaba...She didn't seem too enthused about you getting up and coming out," Erwin offered. He wasn't too excited about listening to them arguing. 

Augustine sighed, "I can try to get Nadja to come out for a breath of fresh air and talk to her about getting a divorce... That jerk hasn't even shown up for his kid."

"Oh my god- _Please_. Dad can't bring himself to say something, and Mom just stays out of it. They _listen_ to you," alike grumbled to them. 

They nodded as they stepped back through the doors. They'd gotten coffee along their way. Pressing the buttons for the elevator, they waited for the doors to open. 

It finally opened after a few moments. Stepping in, Erwin exchanged a glance with Mike. 

"I'd jump, but I'm not in the mood," He chuckled. "Jeez...When are you gonna shave?"

"Yeah, neither am I," Erwin chuckled, "And I was gonna try to ask Jaeger if I'm good. I'm sure I am."

"I would appreciate it if you two _didn't_ jump, for the sake of my heart," Augustine laughed at then as he ran his hand through Erwin's hair.

The doors opened onto the third floor. Sighing to themselves, they got ready to get going and find the waiting room. Hopefully, everyone had calmed down.

* * *

Ulrich tossed the envelopes on the table. Sighing to himself, he rubbed his hands over his face.

"What is it?" (Y/n) asked. Klaus had woke up and started crying, so he was back in her lap as he fell back to sleep. 

He took a deep breath. "The bitch wants to see you and still wants to marry you off."

"...And what do we do about that?" She pressed. She was a bit scared of his next words, if she were to be honest.

Ulrich exchanged a glance with Levi. "Well...I think we should meet up and try to get her to lay off. You have your ring; make Erwin wear one and come with us, and we can see if we can get her to fuck off. Worst comes to worst, I can get her arrested and sent away."

"And how will you do _that_?" Levi asked. He was on board, and would help if things got messy. 

Standing up, Ulrich stretched his sore body. He usually did some yoga to keep himself busy and moving, but he felt sore and stiff. He'll have to get back on that. "I'm in the Gestapo. Personal permission from the Führer to do as I please, as long as I go along with orders every now and again. All I need to do is take a car, get her in, and turn her in."

They nodded. It may be worth a shot. It was quite the back up plan.

"What about her birthmark?" (Y/n) asked. If he caught on, Lilith might. From the sound of it, her priorities were somewhere else, but she may have actually paid some sort of attention to Adelaide.

"Get a wrist brace and say you sprained it. It was on the outside of her wrist and up the back on her hand; It'll be hidden in a brace," Ulrich replied, "It's the same birthmark you have on your back and Levi has on his thighs; You all got it from me."

(Y/n) exchanged a look with her brother. It was a bit of a bigger mark. 

Levi got up to go check on Milly. It was time for another feeding, "Make sure to talk to Augustine and Anselm about it. Krueger is clever; Talk to him, too."

"I will. Krueger's been busy with meetings and war strategies, but hopefully he'll be free soon," Ulrich nodded. Turning to his daughter, he glanced to the clock. It wasn't _too_ late. "Do you know when they'll be back?"

"No clue. Probably depends whether or not the kid is alright," She shrugged, "I feel bad about making Erwin go alone..."

"Why didn't you go? Aren't you all close?" Levi asked from the kitchen. Rocking Milly, he came over to hand her over to Ulrich. He was more than happy to take her.

(Y/n) shook her head, "That's _Mike's_ family. I haven't met them; Only Augustine's wife's family. Augustine only has his parents, a brother, and some cousins he's not really close to. I didn't want to go and intrude. It'd probably be awkward..."

"Didn't that little guy want to stay?" Levi asked as he waited by the fireplace. Ulrich chewed on the chocolates. He openly hummed at the flavor; It's been quite a while since he'd had some. He went ahead and offered some to them.

"Yeah, but when his parents showed up after they got the call and heard Mandol threw a rock at his head, they made him go to the hospital to check for a concussion. Didn't help that he had tripped so much on the way here and his knees were bleeding so much," (Y/n) replied. Leaning back on the couch, she was careful to not lay in Motte as she tried to make sure Klaus stayed asleep. 

"You should have seen...what was her name? _Nadja_? The poor woman was hysterical when she showed up. They were already putting the Mandol boy in the ambulance, but she sure was worried," Ulrich hummed. He rested his feet on the coffee table. 

"Yeah; Nadja is Mandol's mom. Erwin said that her and her husband have been going through a rough patch, so...you know. Don't say anything bad about her. She's probably just stressed," She chewed on the chocolate. The last part was more directed at Levi. 

"I guess," He nodded.

* * *

Walking out of the hospital doors, Erwin checked his watch. It was a bit later than expected. 

Glancing over to his father, he was found talking to Nanaba and Gelgar as Mike gave Meiko a piggyback ride. He was more than likely telling them what to do about the situation with the boys. 

A simple 'Hey' from behind him caught Erwin's attention. Turning, he offered an unimpressed look to Klark. 

"Oh, come on? What's _that_ look for?" He grumbled. 

"Where have you been?" Erwin demanded. He didn't need to be told; He could smell the alcohol from here. 

Klark simply shrugged, "The fellas wanted to go for drinks. What can I say? I'm not a man to disappoint--"

"You _really_ are, _actually_."

"_Excuse me_?" He asked, a bit shocked. No one really spoke to him in such a way, but Erwin didn't care anymore; Nadja had spent the entire night crying because she was worried about her child. _Alone_. 

"I don't believe I stuttered. They're on the third floor. Better hurry up; Sounds like the drinks are getting cold."

"Look, _kid_, I'll be nice and let _that_ slide. How's Mandol?" Klark grumbled. His temper was always short when he was drunk. 

Erwin decided that this wasn't worth his time. Turning back to the people he actually cared about, he simply shrugged, "_Look_. Just do yourself a favor, go up there, and tell Nadja you didn't hear until twenty minutes ago." That may be important advice; Augustine was able to get Nadja out and definitely brought up a divorce. She was too quite for anything else. 

That must have been phrased wrong, because Erwin felt himself being shoved. He was able to catch himself and not trip, but he turned around in time to shoot another dirty look. 

"You've got _quite_ the mouth on you."

"Klark. You're _drunk_. _Come on_; I'm not doing this. Just go inside," Erwin spoke up. He dodged another hit, but wasn't in the mood for this. 

When the first landed right in Erwin's stomach, though, He couldn't help but react. His own fist hit Klark right in the face, to which he fell back at least a meter. 

"Woah, woah, _woah_, what are you _two_ doing?" Augustine cut in. They'd seen it when Erwin was shoved, but he was quite a bit away. 

"_He_ was _just_ going to be a _responsible father_ and a _loving husband_ and go on his _wife_ and _injured_ _child_," Erwin spoke up after a moment. They should get going before security tries to call the SS. 

The others had caught on by now. Glancing down to Klark's bloody nose, they decided to ignore it and walked past him. He just liked the attention aspect of this kind of thing.

"It's late...We need to get going. Meiko has a test tomorrow," Nanaba mumbled once they reached the car and held her coat closer. It was really starting to cool down. 

"Do I _have_ to go?" Meiko asked quietly. He was still emotionally hurt by it all. He used to be close to Mandol. 

"How _about_," Erwin offered, "You go to school tomorrow and do good on your test, and _then_ you can spend the night on the weekend? You can come over and see (Y/n), play with Motte, and see the babies."

"_Babies_?" Gelgar asked. He may have missed something while he was deployed, "You have twins or something?"

"_No_," Augustine laughed, "(Y/n)'s brother came over when all _that_ happened to her, and ended up adopting a baby girl. Then Erwin here went out to get some pizza earlier earlier, and came back with this little _ten month old boy_. He had _one_ job."

"How do you go out for _food_ and bring home a _child_?" Gelgar looked to the blond as he leaned against the car, "They're _significantly_ different."

"He's a mischling; I didn't want him to go with his parents," Erwin hummed. Meiko was here, and he didn't want to get too specific anyways. "Didn't help that some asshole that I _hate_ was throwing rocks at him. It was more out of spite, but I still wanted the kid to be alright..."

"Ah. Fair..." He nodded. Glancing over to Nanaba, he focused on her belly. "Well, she's due in..._what_? _February_? On your birthday, actually," Gelgar looked to Augustine. 

"_Really_? That'd be neat," He smiled, "What are you guys hoping for?"

"Gelgar and Meiko want a girl, but I'm fine either way," Nanaba shrugged. 

"There's been a lot of girls in the family, huh?" Erwin asked as he thought about it. There were a few other cousins, then Amaya, the last few of Mike's sister's kids have been girls, and then Milly and Heidi. 

"That's why we just kinda expect one," Meiko rocked on his heels. He still had homework, and wasn't looking forward to staying up. 

"_Hmm_. Well, hate to cut this short, but this kid needs to get home and finish his schoolwork and study," Gelgar hummed as he told Meiko to say goodbye. After he wobbled over and offered some hugs to them, his father ran a hand through his hair.

"Alright...Come over for dinner tomorrow? It'd be a shame to have you go without properly getting together," Augustine offered as he glanced over to Mike. He's been quiet. 

"Maybe," Nanaba shrugged as she stepped around to the passenger side, "Mom and Dad wanted to have a barbeque tomorrow so they could meet Mike's girlfriend, but I don't know how willing they'll be now. They _meant_ to call and invite you guys, but then all this happened."

"We get it," Erwin nodded, "Just get home and rest. We'll see you all over the weekend."

Wishing one another goodbye, Mike followed along to the car as he sighed to himself. 

"What's up?" Erwin asked. After a moment. He was the first to find Mandol laying beside the train tracks; That may have been it.

"Nothing much. Just a bit..._eh_."

Unlocking the door to their own car, Augustine turned to Mike, "What are they having? Can you tell yet?" A glance to Erwin showed that he was alright with knowing.

"A girl. They haven't asked yet, but it's a girl," Mike shrugged. He had yet to be wrong about his 'guesses'. 

"I still don't get how you do that thing," Erwin shook his head as he buckled up. 

"I don't either. I guess my grandpa was like that; That's probably where I got it from," Mike replied. Leaning back in his seat, he rested his eyes. "It's all in the pheromones, though."

"Give me some directions; I don't know how to get to the Morozovs place from here," Augustine replied as he backed out of their lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, meant to have this up yesterday (even though I said every other day) but I felt like it was too bland, each scene was maybe 400 words, but it felt like the story went literally nowhere, so :) Didn't help that I got a switch on Friday and played animal crossing all day yesterday. 
> 
> After this chapter, I'll be stepping back and planning how to end this part so we can move onto the next one. Can't promise when the next update is, but I'll keep working on the story.


	69. Angespannt

(Y/n) glanced over to the door when it opened. It was Erwin, looking exhausted. Klaus had been crying for the past two hours, and just wouldn't go to bed. 

"You alright?" She yawned as he sat beside her.

He pulled the sheets back over them after he'd laid down, "Yeah..._Really_ tired, though. He _finally_ fell asleep after your dad came up to check on him; And gave him a piece of that chocolate. I'm not gonna lie, I almost fought your dad there and expected Klaus to stay up the entire night then, but then the kid _fell asleep_. I was _mesmerized_..."

She laughed as he pulled her closer to him, "Yeah, my mom once said that he'd have a tablespoon of honey when he can't sleep."

"Never heard of that...how's your teeth?"

"Sore," (Y/n) grumbled, "Like, _really_ sore. I wish I could have just gotten the damn things removed."

"I can go get you some painkillers?" Erwin offered. He'd mumbled it though; He was clearly going to fall asleep soon.

"It's alright. They gave me those opiods for my foot and stomach pain; It helps. Just wore off..." 

"Okay..."

He started snoring yet again. (Y/n) glanced up to see his calm face as he slept. He'd shaved before bed, so he just looked so soft and sweet. Laughing to herself, she couldn't help but watch him sleep for a minute before she rested her head back on the pillow.

* * *

Sitting across from Erwin, (Y/n) glanced over to Klaus when he dropped a bit of his scrambled eggs. He simply offered a little faint 'uh oh'.

"It's alright," She laughed at him. 

"Go ahead and eat your pancakes," Erwin pointed to the plate. They didn't have any baby silverware, so he had to use his hands. He'd need another bath. 

"You wanted to go out and get him some clothes and stuff, right?" 

"Hmm?" Erwin asked as he chewed another bite, "Yeah, dad asked me to. He only has three outfits and two things to sleep in."

(Y/n) sent another glance to Klaus. Telling him to not feed Motte, she turned back to Erwin after a moment. "I hope this doesn't sound mean....but how long is he staying?"

He sighed as he glanced over to the baby once again. "Well...I already told his parents the address and gave them the number. I'm hoping they remember and don't lose the note, but if I hear they're looking for him, he'll go back to them..._but_...I don't know. I'll have to talk to Dad. We're not kicking him out, though; It wasn't the plan and Dad would _probably_ gut me if I even asked such a thing."

She nodded. "That's fair...How about Mandol? Any news on him?"

Taking a drink from his cup, Erwin shrugged, "He had to have a plate put in his head; That brick cracked the left side of his skull in three different places. He hasn't woken up, and the doctors don't know if he will, but...We'll see. I hope he will."

"Augustine said you hit someone?" (Y/n) asked him. She's never seen him throw a fist. 

He looked annoyed at the thought. "I did. He hit _first_; It was Klark. He's Mandol's dad. He's a fucking _asshole_; For the past seven years, all he's wanted to do is go to the bar and get drunk. Even hit up a brothel- We heard about that last year, though. He didn't show up until four hours after he was called about it all."

"_Gross_. Did Nadja divorce him or something? Is that why Mandol's been acting up? Meiko told me last time he was here that the kid was being mean..." She asked. She knew better than to prod into their personal business, but she was curious. 

Erwin shrugged, "_Unfortunately_, no. But Nadja's always kinda been that way...sensitive and struggling with confrontation. My dad talked to her about it, so hopefully she listened."

Nodding, (Y/n) looked into the hall to see Levi coming down the stairs with Milly. They'll be leaving within the next few days. May as well invite him to go shopping with them. 

"Mandol hasn't woken up, though...Haven't heard about him today, but they don't know when he'll wake up- If at all. Kinda sucks...Dad said Nadja called Mandol the only thing she really looked forward to. I just hope he'll be alright; I _do_ love the kid. He's like a little cousin or a brother, you know?" Erwin mumbled. He really did sound disappointed. 

That was a bit depressing. Nodding, she glanced over to Klaus and told him to not give Motte pancakes. "I understand. If you need to talk, just tell me."

He smiled to her, "Thank you."

* * *

"Oh, _this_ is cute," (Y/n) smiled. Showing it to Erwin, it was a little sleeper with an embroidered bear on the chest. 

He smiled, "Yeah, it is. Go ahead and put it in the pile, if you'd like."

Tossing it over the back of Klaus' stroller, she looked over the clothes they'd picked out so far. There were little dress shirts, jackets, vests, socks, and even a pair of shoes that Erwin liked. 

Looking over their things, they counted the outfits; Seven of them, and they could mix it up to make more. 

"He's gonna be a well dressed little guy," Ulrich chuckled. Offering a pair of winter boots, he went ahead to see their opinion.

"Those are nice. His feet are bigger, though," Erwin replied as he checked the size. 

"Want me to go find a bigger pair?" He offered. 

"I don't see why not. Do you know where Levi ran off to?" (Y/n) shrugged as she looked through more pairs of pajamas. She handed Klaus his bear when he dropped it. 

Ulrich nodded as he turned to go get different boots, "Over in the girl's section. He was trying to find more outfits for Milly; Then started getting some things for Isabel."

"Cool. What time do you have to go to work?" She asked him. Holding out one of the shirts, she set it back after showing it to Erwin. 

He checked his watch, "At two. They want me to go in late. I only have to go on three searches today, so I should be done early."

They hummed. Watching him go towards the shoes, Erwin turned to her. 

"So...He seems to be enjoying this," He muttered. Running a hand over Klaus' crown, Erwin offered him his pacifier when it fell. 

(Y/n) offered him a glance, "Yeah. He just wants to be involved- And I know what your dad said, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I'll talk to him about it later."

Erwin hummed. Biting his lip, he decided to keep his thoughts to himself and have some perspective. "Did you still want to go to lunch?"

"Maybe. We'll see. Where did you want to go?" She asked. Offering yet another outfit, they decided to get it and go pay. They didn't even know how much they were going to ring up to.

He shrugged as he thought about it, "Maybe to the cafe on the corner? What about that restaurant down the street?"

"I think the cafe sounds nice. I've been wanting a croissant, if they have it," (Y/n) replied as she fumbled with the crutches. She could handle some weight on her foot, but didn't want to overdo it and tear the stitch. 

"We can go there, then," Erwin smiled to her once they got in line.

* * *

Picking at her croissant sandwich, (Y/n) watched the window as she ate. It was so simple; It even looked normal. Almost as if the war wasn't even happening. The only giveaway were the soldiers with those hideous arm bands.

Ulrich was asking Erwin about his career; To which the blond was back at explaining everything he knew about planes to her confused father. He was simply nodding along as he more than likely understood next to nothing. 

Glancing down to Klaus, she helped him tear apart his pretzel. He had a few teeth and could manage, but just needed a hand. 

"_Huh_...You ever had to use a parachute?" Ulrich asked as he sipped on his coffee. 

"Oh, _Yeah_. Back near the middle of August I had my engine malfunction or something, so I started going down. I had to eject, and bruised my back up _real_ bad. It's gotten better, but I think I hurt it a decent amount because my ribs on my side still hurt from time to time," Erwin explained as he rubbed the bottom of his ribcage. 

Ulrich simply nodded, "Yeah...I'm scared of planes. _Boats_, too...(Y/n), you ever tell him about your mom?"

She already knew what story he was talking about. "Actually, _no_, I haven't."

"What happened?" Erwin asked curiously. 

"_Oh_\- My mom was on the Titanic. They took a bit of a girl's trip with my grandma, my mom's friends, and some other family members. It was my dad's birthday present for her," (Y/n) replied as she took a bite of her sandwich. 

"I said it was a girl's trip because I was scared to go on the damned boat and she wanted to go _so_ bad. _Then_ I heard it sank, and I felt so horrible until she called me and told me she was alright," Ulrich chuckled as he gave Levi a glance when he dug around his pockets, "I felt _so bad_, but she still liked boat rides. She adored going whale watching all the time; _That_ I can manage.."

Erwin simply nodded, "That's actually really neat. My grandparents wanted to go, but they had an emergency and had to spend the money. They were more than happy they didn't go when they heard about it what happened."

"I would be, too," (Y/n) nodded. 

"Hey...(Y/n)?" 

Glancing over to Levi, she was wondering what he was asking for. She caught on not long after he'd gotten a piece of paper out of the bottom of Milly's pram. 

"When'd you get that?" She asked him. 

"Earlier this morning. You still willing to sign it?"

She nodded. She could already see the hidden excitement in his eyes, and had already said yes. Taking the pen and paper, she looked for where she needed to sign. 

"What's that?" Erwin asked. He could already see the heading in it, and was curious as to what was happening. 

"Farlan and his sister signed on for Isabel...Levi asked me to sign with him for Milly," (Y/n) replied shyly. She didn't bring it up to him, and felt kind of bad. That was important in a relationship.

She could hear the pen writing against the paper as she went. It was done within the matter of seconds; All Levi had to do was turn it in. Still, it left her a bit surprised. 

"..I'll have to wait for it to be processed and then get her a passport before we can leave, but thank you. It means a lot to me," Levi smiled as he took the paper from her. 

"Anselm handles some of that kind of paperwork. Or,_ I mean_, he's _authorized_ to. You can ask him. Krueger has that kind of power, too," Erwin offered. The court house was just down the street; He was wondering if he should get one for Klaus. He didn't know how that'd make (Y/n) feel though. He'll have to bring it up later.

"I think I'll ask one of them, then," Levi nodded as he put it away, "No one's recognized my face yet, but the name will be obvious."

"Because you still had a baby face when you left," Ulrich teased. He still had that picture.

(Y/n) laughed at the memory. She was about eleven or twelve at the time, but he _did_ have a baby face. 

Levi exchanged a glance with Erwin as he shook his head, "Well, I think I grew out of that. What do you think?"

"You shouldn't ask me; I'm still a bit intimidated by you and your dad, if I can be honest," Erwin chuckled as he drank his tea. He could already hear Levi snickering as Ulrich offered a titter with (Y/n). 

* * *

Glancing behind her, (Y/n) found Klaus sitting at his high chair with some grapes. Erwin was helping Augustine catch a chicken that got out, so she was on baby duty. 

She was humming to herself as she stirred the stew. She wasn't paying attention when the front door opened and Fritz peeked in and she dropped the spatula; He'd _genuinely_ scared her. 

"Do me a favor and _knock_ next time," (Y/n) said after a minute. He was still in uniform and thought a random soldier walked in. 

He simply laughed, "Sorry about that. Dad brought some bread and some wine. Cider for those who don't drink."

"Alright...Where are Mike and Luka?" (Y/n) asked as Anselm set the things on the counter and waved to Klaus. 

"Mike took her to lunch with his parents. They'll be over once they're done with that. How about you? Where's Erwin and Augustine?" Fritz asked as he sat beside Klaus- and gave him a lollipop. 

Reaching over the counter, (Y/n) took the candy to get rid of the wrapper. Erwin brought up whether or not to adopt the baby, but that was still something to think about. They'd get back on that topic later. "I don't know, I just feel a bit tense...And they're out back. One of the chickens got out."

Anselm laughed for a moment, "Chasing won't help- _Jeez_, okay. _Hold on_; I forgot to teach them the whistle."

"A whistle?" She asked Fritz as Klaus was given back the lollipop.

He chuckled as he sat beside the baby, "Yeah, 'cuz the neighbors have some, too. They like to run around, so dad taught them that when they were chicks."

She nodded. They could already hear the high pitch echoing towards the back corner. 

Almost on cue, the door opened and Mike stepped inside with Luka. Waving hello, (Y/n) set the lid back on the pot. 

"Damn, that's _loud_," Mike hummed as he set a box on the counter. He must have run by the bakery. 

"The chickens can run far. Trust me, it's _helpful_. And they'll want to find those hens; I wouldn't doubt it if someone tried to steal them," Luka hummed. Glancing over to Klaus, she thanked him for the grape that he offered. 

"Hm.... I take it you guys are keeping him?" Mike asked. Sitting at the stool, he could see Erwin from the window. 

(Y/n) shrugged, "There's really nowhere else for him to go. Erwin and I talked about it; We'll give it a week or so and try to see if we can find family or friends who wasn't sent to the camp, and if not, then file for guardianship--"

"Guardianship of what?" Kenny asked as he walked right in. 

She shook her head as he came up for a hug, "You guys just don't knock, _do you?_"

He simply shrugged with that smirk of his, "You know how I am, Snowdrop. Sorry, it's been a minute. I got something for you, though."

Separating from him, (Y/n) watched as Kenny dug around his pocket. Offering a questioning glance, she only grew more and more curious when he offered that crooked grin. 

That's when he showed her what he had. 

It was Hoppel. 

She happily took the stuffed rabbit; If she could jump with joy, she was sure she would have. "_When did you_\--"

"_Yesterday_. I thought you'd like having the thing back. I went to go get some things after I found the spare key, and thought you'd like it. Got some of Levi's old teacups and your mom's old photo albums and stuff," He shrugged. He really just wanted to get her the stuffed animal she used to cry about, but he wouldn't voice it. Kuchel used to devastated about losing those albums, so he wanted to make sure they stayed in the family.

She nodded. "Thanks...I _really_ appreciate it."

"No problem. Where's Levi, you know?" Kenny asked as he fixed his hat. His hair had actually started growing back a bit. 

"Up in the office," (Y/n) smiled. She decided to leave Milly as a surprise. Setting Hoppel on the counter, she made sure she'd remember to take him upstairs later. 

Watching him wave off, he turned back towards the hall just as Krueger stepped in and waved her over. Glancing over to Klaus, Mike and Lev were playing with him while Luka gave a go ahead. 

Following with the crutches, she went ahead and sat on the bench by the door. Karina waited by the door, offering a little smile that was reciprocated.

"Sorry, I've been busy lately. Went ahead and dropped off buzz-cut since he wanted to see you," Krueger scratched the back of his head. 

She shrugged, "It's alright. Where are you guys off to, if I can ask?" They were a bit dressed. 

"On a date to a nice restaurant. Reiner's at home watching Annie. Just wanted to check up on you and see your you're doing. Ulrich said something about some Lillith lady?"

"Oh, _Yeah_," (Y/n) hummed with a hint of disappointment, "He thinks we should go see her. I'm not sure about it, though."

Krueger nodded as he glanced to his wife. Holding her hand in his, he turned back to the younger woman, "_Well_. He let me read over the letters, and I agree. I looked into it, and she would be directed towards my office if she made a complaint about you. I just won't file paperwork. Go ahead and give it a shot."

"Are you sure?" She asked cautiously. Krueger was clever; She was hoping he'd stick around with Augustine and Anselm while they made a sort of plan. 

"Yeah. Play it by ear. Here- Your dad and I made up a little skit for you. Run it by Augustine and Anselm, tweak it if you need to, then go make the phone call."

'_Helpful_.' She thought as she took the envelope. It probably had some other things he wanted her to know, judging by the thickness. "Thank you."

"No problem, kid. Go ahead and have a good dinner, then make the call when you're ready."

"...Alright....thanks...Have a nice date," (Y/n) smiled as they stepped out of the door. Watching as it closed, her gaze soon floated to the envelope. 

She didn't expect to be so intimidated by a phone call. 

"Hey, _Snowdrop_, where the _hell_ did _shortstock_ get a _fucking baby?_"

Looking to the top of the stairs, she could see Kenny. He seemed thoroughly confused. Listening to the laughter from the kitchen, part of her felt bad for Levi when he nearly started yelling at their uncle for waking Milly up. It was just like the old times; Except it would be mom bickering at her brother for doing something reckless with the kids.

She sure missed that... 

* * *

(**MAIN decides to call Lilith and plan to meet**.)

(Y/n) sat on the office chair as they made some final touches to the little letter, even highlighting certain things. There was everything from how she's been, to what she ate today, even to what her job was. They doubted the call would be so long, but they didn't want any slips.

Ulrich had shown back up once he'd gone along on the required searches, and was still 'on shift', but he wasn't in the mood. He'd gone back to a house where he found someone in a basement, but he just gave them a friend's number for new papers. 

Glancing back to them, she was surprised to see him and Kenny getting along. She thought they were almost going to fight once he first showed up, but after a conversation to themselves, they seemed to be alright now. 

"Alright, I think that's good," Augustine hummed. He insisted on fixing the grammar to a more proper and pristine dialect, but Ulrich made sure to match how he remembered Adelaide spoke. 

Anselm nodded, turning around to hand the paper over to (Y/n). "The number is on the very top."

Nodding, she took a quiet deep breath. She found Erwin for a moment, to which she offered him a small smile that he reciprocated. 

Sighing to herself, (Y/n) took a drink from her water. This wouldn't be so nerve wracking if she were alone in the room. Before she could even voice the thought, she could hear them all standing to leave. She couldn't help but smile when Erwin came and gave her a kiss to her crown. 

She listened as the door closed. 

Turning to the telephone, (Y/n) ran her hand through her hair with a sigh. She really didn't know how to feel about this. 

She took yet another deep breath before she picked up the telephone and forced her fingers to dial the numbers. 

Sitting back in her seat, she pulled her leg close as her fingers played with the phone cord. It simply rang and rang, but it felt like it went on for hours. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, someone picked up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I made my outline for the final run of this, and I have it all planned out. I was hoping for 80 chapters, but it's pushing 90, so please bear with me. The next part will definitely be shorter, and I thought about cutting some things out, but I know I wouldn't be happy if I cut out important details. The chapters towards the end are definitely going to be longer, so we're looking at about 200,000- 250,000 words. Quite the push, but I'll do my best to deliver (and make sure the next parts aren't so long.)


	70. Hexe

It was in the early hours of the morning that (Y/n) found herself waking up. She found that is was still dark out. She'd gone to bed extra early so she could be sure that the tooth fairy came, but she had yet to see any tiny creatures. 

Blinking her heavy eyelids, she found Hoppel just beside her pillow. Taking him in her hands, she smiled to the small stuffed animal and began to whisper to him, "_Did you see her?_"

It was silent for a moment.

"I didn't see _anyone_..._Mommy_ said the _tooth fairy_ is gonna come get my tooth and give me money for some _candy_."

Hoppel simply stayed silent in the dim room. The moon and the nightlight kept the room from being pitch black. 

Sighing to herself, (Y/n) scratched her leg with her socked foot. Mom had gotten her some nice new socks; Pretty white ones with lace and bows. They were her new favorites. 

"I think I'm gonna share the candy with Levi, if I have enough. Mommy and Uncle, _too_. Even Gramma and Grampa."

A chuckle from behind her drew her attention. Curious, (Y/n) peeked over her shoulder. 

There seemed to be a huge figure in the darkest part of her room. 

She froze. 

It approached a bit closer; _Just_ close enough for the light to reveal eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. There was a hint of a smile on that face, but (Y/n) couldn't help but be _terrified _as they hair on the back of her neck stood and her blood ran cold.

Who _wouldn't_ be scared of the boogie man?

She couldn't help but scream for her mother. _Levi_, even. Kenny was out for the night, so he was no good.

She'd sworn to have been seeing the boogie man in her wardrobe for a week now, and while they dismissed it as her coat, she now knew she was right. 

The door flung open after no more than a few seconds. 

The room was silent as can be. 

Peeking out from under the covers as she cried, (Y/n) expected to be made fun of for having another night fright, she simply found Levi in the doorway. 

He simply watched the figure in the middle of the room.

Levi was on the verge of tears as his shoulders slowly dropped. 

That did _nothing_ to aid (Y/n)'s fears. If Levi was scared of the boogie man, then she should be too. 

Kuchel was quick to step into the room before anything could be said. The light turned on as she hurried to her youngest. 

"It's okay, baby- _It's okay,_" She hurried, holding (Y/n) close as she hid behind her mother, "What is it?"

"The _boogie man!_ He's _right_ there!" She cried, pointing to the stranger who looked like the definition of hurt. 

Kuchel simply brushed (Y/n) hair out of her face as she took her hand. Sighing, her mother offered a tiny nod after a moment of hesitation. 

"Come on, baby. Let's go get you some water real quick."

(Y/n) simply nodded through her confusion, adjusting her night gown as she got up to follow her mom. She simply peeked out from her mother's side as she looked at the stranger who only sparked fear in her little body. 

He looked familiar. 

She didn't know where, but she'd _seen_ him before. And _that_ only made her even more scared of him. 

Before she knew it, Kuchel was sitting (Y/n) on one of the kitchen chairs. She was still crying as she watched her mother get her a glass of ice water. 

(Y/n) took the small glass of water as her mother dried her cheeks. Sipping on it, she could see Levi coming down with _him_. 

Kuchel noticed the fear in her daughter's eyes. It hurt to see. "Baby, you shouldn't be scared of him. He loves you more than you know, and will do _anything_ to keep you safe--"

"Who is he?" She asked quietly. She could see those eyes again. So familiar, yet just as foreign. 

Her mother simply pulled away and went to the stranger after a moment, placing a hand on Levi's cheek as she went. (Y/n) was surprised to see her mother give the man a _kiss_. She'd _never_ seen her mother kiss _anyone_. 

They exchanged a few words in a whisper. Levi offered something, to which they simply turned to her. Shrugging to themselves, she could hear her mother mumble a, '_better now than never._'

The stranger simply seemed even more nervous- Like he was going to trip over his feet. His gaze floated to the ground as he approached (Y/n). 

He knelt in front of her, feeling a ache in his heart when she flinched from his movements. 

Their eyes met once again. 

That's when she realized that those eyes looked a lot like her's. 

He sighed to himself, offering to take her cup as he ran a hand through his hair. Setting it aside, he took a deep breath as he looked to the little girl. 

That was the warmest, most love filled smile that (Y/n) had ever seen in her life. 

"Hello, (Y/n). I'm sorry for scaring you like that, but I hope you can forgive me...My name is Ulrich, and I'm your father."

* * *

(Y/n) didn't know why that memory was coming back to her once again. It'd been playing through her mind so much throughout the week. 

It was something that was pushed to the back of her mind, but now it was one of her most cherished memories. 

Glancing over to her father, she watched him in the rearview mirror. He looked back at her and offered that warm smile of his. The warmth that she was beginning to associate with him. 

It surprised her; After all he'd dealt with in his life, he still had so much love to offer 

The car stopped once it had finally parked. 

(Y/n) _wasn't_ looking forward to this. 

The phone call was basically just listening to the Lilith lady complaining about 'not getting a response sooner' and her 'being so disrespectful when she'd been given so much'. (Y/n) was starting to feel bad for her sister, if that's what she had to deal with. 

No wonder she went to another country.

Erwin opened the door for her. He'd gone ahead and put his uniform back on; He didn't have any tailored three-piece suits of the nicest linens, and had joked about having to sell the house for such a luxury, so the uniform was the closest he had. You couldn't tell his status when he was wearing it, but he held the aura of an important man. 

Smiling to him, she took a moment to get her crutches. She was back in the maroon dress, had her make up and hair done, wore expensive shoes, _everything_. She sure didn't miss having to do so much just to visit her cousins manors. 

She was raised on a middle class lifestyle, and she enjoyed her life with the Smith's and the opportunity to embrace that.

"Are you alright?" Erwin asked when she'd almost slipped. The rain had stopped for a moment. 

"Yeah, I'm good. Thank you," (Y/n) replied as she looked up to the mansion. It wasn't the _biggest_ one she'd been to, but it was nice. If it were offered to her, she'd definitely take it. 

Glancing over to her dad, she found that he seemed tense. She couldn't blame him. "What about you?"

"I'm not sure yet," Ulrich mumbled. He'd also chosen his uniform- Mainly because it was far more intimidating- and had that close off look yet again. 

She didn't want to guess what was running through his mind. 

"Alright..." She mumbled as Erwin offered to take her purse. Those stairs didn't seem like they'd be any fun. 

* * *

Sitting on the couch, (Y/n) couldn't help but be bored. They'd been waiting for twenty minutes; She expected to have been a priority, considering all the complaining she had to hear. Her dad seemed quiet and distant, while Erwin simply looked around at all the expensive furniture.

"I didn't think it'd take _this_ long," Ulrich grumbled as he began to feel impatient. 

"We were even five minutes early. You'd _think_ this lady would get over herself," (Y/n) nodded. She'd never heard of Lilith, but from she'd heard last night, she knew there was quite the ego.

"May be having other guests?" Erwin offered quietly. There was a certain vase that he couldn't help but think was beautiful. Probably worth ten times his bank account. 

"I _doubt_ it," Ulrich sighed to himself, "If she's anything like my mother, she's just being a bitch."

"I could hear _that_ in her voice," (Y/n) sighed. Up on the mantel, there was a painting of who she figured was Lilith. There wasn't a hint of Adelaide any where; Despite all of the decorations on the walls. She was slowly starting to understand why she left for America. 

"_Adelaide_; She's ready to see you," The butler called out once they were finished talking. He would say something, but he agreed with their words. 

They didn't even realize that the old man had come into the room. Turning to face him, they nodded.

"Alright, Thank you," She replied as she stood. Turning to follow, she glanced back to Erwin and Ulrich when the Butler told them that Lilith only wanted _her_. 

* * *

(Y/n) had to wait another couple of minutes for the door to finally open. She felt her heart stop for a moment, only to start racing. She was hoping that her father would come in for guidance, or Erwin for support. 

She'd have to play it by ear.

The click of high heels against the marble floor echoed in her ear drums as the woman came into view. She was slow and quiet as she watched (Y/n). 

That's all they did for a while. 

_Watched_ one another.

Neither of them decided to speak for a moment. Whether it was Lilith figuring out what to say to her 'daughter' or (Y/n) trying to stay in character, neither were really sure. While one expected _complete_ respect, the other expected a hint of what this was about. 

"It's about _time_ you responded to your mother. What kind of child _ignores_ their mother?" Lilith tested. She wore what looked like a diamond necklace and earrings, a fur coat, and a silk purple dress. She reminded (Y/n) of a villain in a story. 

"What kind of mother _ignores_ her child it's entire life and expects to be a priority?" (Y/n) tried. If _that_ was the game, she didn't mind playing; Especially with _that_ look. This lady clearly wasn't used to being spoken to in such a way, and she loved handing it back to entitled family members. 

She definitely got that from mom.

"I _didn't_ ignore you- I was _always_ busy. Besides, you always enjoyed the company--" 

"_Not_ the Butler; Paul." Ulrich had given that information over to (Y/n) a couple of days ago. That was the morning before an old man named Paul Heinz showed up dead in a 'suicide.'

Lilith took a moment, only to offer a little scoff, "_And_? Your a beautiful girl, what did you expect? Maybe you should have--"

"_First off;_ I was _twelve_. _Second_ off; You, _as a mother,_ are required to protect me. Don't start that shit....Don't worry though," (Y/n) hummed as she thought about taking one of the waters. Then her mind went to what happened to her father; There was _no_ way she was going to trust anything that was offered. 

"_Dad_ is doing his job as a parent."

She enjoyed the look of contemplation on Lilith's crooked features. Her makeup was visible from here. She was a beautiful woman, but her personality was just hideous. No wonder she was yet to be married. 

Still, the mention of Ulrich seemed to bring more fuel to the fire. 

"What's your opinion of Erich?" 

"I don't want anything to do with him," (Y/n) replied. She was never the kind to 'talk back' to an adult, but was allowed to when one was being disrespectful. She'd be lying is she said she wasn't enjoying the annoyance from this woman. 

"_Excuse me_?" Lilith almost seemed to snap. She clearly had next to no patience, "Do you have _any_ idea how much money this man has? And he's willing to take _you_ as a wife? Do you have any idea how _stupid_ you would _be_ if you denied him?"

"And do you have any idea how stupid _you_ would be if you offered him a _married_ woman?" (Y/n) hit her with a deadpan as she crossed her legs- And made sure to rest her left hand on top of her right one. 

The sight of that ring really got on her nerves.

"_And_? The money has already been paid, so how about you go and get those divorce papers and we can get this _going_."

"_No_," (Y/n) smiled. She would add more, but that did as she wanted. 

While she expected to be yelled at, Erwin had stepped in once he realized that the other lady was a bit loud. Their gaze went to him as he waited in the doorway. 

"Addy, _honey_, are you alright?" He offered. She expressed that she wasn't big on the 'sweetheart' any more, so he'll have to find something else for her. 

"I'm fine, thank you," She replied gently. Erwin seemed to catch Lilith's interest, though. 

"And how about him? How much can he offer you?" 

"His finances are _none_ of your business," (Y/n) told her. 

Lilith only licked her teeth as she debated what to say. Her daughter had never been so....mouthy. She didn't have any clue when Adelaide got a spine.

Before she could say anything though, she found the Butler again. "What is it, Benjamin?"

"Lunch is ready, my lady."

* * *

It was silent as they ate lunch. They had the things to make their own sandwiches, to which (Y/n) was able to actually trust that. She refused to touch the drinks, though. 

She expected to listen to Lilith bugging her about next to anything, or Erwin on his financial stability and his career, but it was silent. And she knew exactly why. 

A glance over to Ulrich told the entire story. 

He had a look behind those eyes of his...The look of a predator ready to pounce on it's prey and enjoy the reward of a meal. 

On the receiving end, Lilith simply remained silent. 

She was _scared_ of him. The lady wouldn't admit it, but they all knew. She didn't expect Ulrich to tag along.

Sharing a glance with Erwin, (Y/n) reached over to Ulrich. Her hand rested on his, to which he seemed to come back to reality. He looked to her, and there he was again, offering all the warmth in the world. 

All in the matter of a second, she was able to understand why so many people feared Ulrich, and why her mother was never able to move on. 

"So..._Tell me_. Do you two plan on having children?" Lilith asked after she cleared her throat. She seemed to look anywhere except the end of the table. It was a silent agreement that they'd leave once the meal was over. 

It seemed like they'd be getting what they wanted. 

"In the future, we would like to have _some_ kids. We haven't talked about how many, but I think at least two," Erwin replied. He didn't look to (Y/n), though. He seemed a bit embarrassed. 

"Same. Maybe three? _Max_ is four; I'm saying that _now_," She told him. That seemed to calm his nerves. They haven't been dating that long; She understood where he was coming from. 

"_Why_? All you _really_ need is a boy," Lilith showed her true colors yet again. She offered nothing more than a scoff and some judgement. 

"_Explains_ why you let _my daughter_ be treated horribly," Ulrich finally spoke up. He may not have wanted her, but Adelaide was his little girl all the same.

The tone of his voice simply sent shivers through them. (Y/n) looked to him yet again; He was _angry_. She simply offered another hand to his, to which he seemed to calm down. He clearly has some unfinished business to address. 

That's when Lilith went silent. 

She watched him for a moment. 

Then her gaze went to Erwin and looked him over. 

And it finally went to (Y/n) with a quiet swoop. Her gaze landed on the wrist brace, and up to her cheeks. They were swollen from the wisdom teeth, but Adelaide already had here's removed...

That's when Lilith leaned forward and rested her chin on a hand. That smile on her face was as smug as can be. 

"I've been having a sneaking suspicion for a _while_ now.....And now I realize that I was right. You wanna know what gave you away, (_Y/n_)?"

She stayed silent. She knew for a while that Lilith had caught on. It was all over the initial look on her face when they'd first come face to face. 

Back on seeing what made them all tick...

"Adelaide was able to do _something_ convenient for me. Wanna know what _that_ was?"

Erwin couldn't help but start panicking. He wasn't sure why neither (Y/n) or Ulrich were protesting her suspensions. Still, a glance to the both of them revealed the contemplation going on in their minds. 

Lilith sat back in her seat as she watched (Y/n). She let out a chuckle, "I don't know _why_ she liked the name so much, but it's what she wanted, I guess. You haven't even asked about Uwe."

"And?" Ulrich tested. There were so many things running through his mind at the moment. He didn't even know who she was talking about.

"And _what_? Uwe is Adelaide's little boy. She was pregnant; _Sucks_, considering what happened to her. But, it happened after she had the baby, which was convenient. I was a bit surprised, though; She didn't even _look_ pregnant," Lilith shrugged to herself. 

They were quiet for a moment. It was..._tense_. 

Lilith sighed as she decided to play the game yet again. She was really enjoying this all. "Well, _considering_ you people had the _audacity_ to come into my home and treat me with _complete_ disrespect, I think I should notify the SS."

"Ulrich is in the Gestapo. They won't do anything," Erwin replied dryly. He was so thirsty, but decided to trust his gut and (Y/n) on the drinks.

"_And?_ I didn't ask _you,_" She turned to Erwin. 

They sat in silence for another minute or so. 

That was what made them tick. The mention of Uwe; That seemed to affect (Y/n), though. That, or Adelaide. She'll make note of that.

Lilith stood. Turning, her fingers found a telephone that they hadn't noticed before; Tucked away on a table beside the kitchen door. 

Before she could even lift it off the box, Ulrich had knocked his chair off of the chair and had hurried over to Lilith. 

He had a gun pressed against her temple, a click informing them that it was loaded. 

"What you're _going_ to do, is put the phone _down_, and sit back in your seat while we go. If I hear _anything_ about you trying to turn my daughter in; I will _personally_ make sure the life is drained from your body," Ulrich made his intentions perfectly clear as Lilith froze in place.

Erwin exchanged a glance with (Y/n). He was a bit surprised to see that she didn't even seem affected by the situation in front of them. 

She found him after a moment. He took a moment to acknowledge just how _tired_ she looked. It must have been a long week. 

"I'm ready to leave..."

* * *

Sitting on the couch, (Y/n) leaned against Erwin. He had an arm around her shoulder as Meiko took his turn. He wanted to play monopoly yet again. 

They'd talked about it earlier; Mainly Erwin wondering why she ran out of energy. He was right- She was just tired and had a long week. 

"No- Klaus, _no_," Meiko spoke up when the baby was trying to steal the pieces. 

"_Klaus_, come here," Erwin offered, rolling the dice when it was his turn. 

He simply shook his head, earning some laughter from (Y/n) as he slid away from the table and crawled off to the toys that he'd gotten. 

Taking the dice, she shook her head, "Luka said that he was doing that earlier, _huh_?"

"_Yeah_," He nodded, "He's just a silly fella."

"I think he's kinda funny," Meiko joined in. He was more talking about earlier when Klaus kept throwing his grapes at Erwin from across the kitchen.

"He's cute," (Y/n) offered as her piece was moved, "He's just an ornery little thing."

"Oh, _definitely_," Erwin scoffed as he looked over his properties.

"Hey, (Y/n)? You have a brother, right? Where's he?" Meiko asked her. He was chewing on some of the crackers they had out. 

"Probably in the guest bedroom, for now. Augustine had to go grade papers in the office, and Levi's trying to spend time with his baby and bond with her before they go back to America," She told him as she sipped on her juice.

He hummed. "Where'd your dad go?"

"He's at work," She shrugged. That's where she _thought_ he was, but he wouldn't be surprised if he paid Lilith a visit and showed up with the nephew she didn't even get to see; _That's_ what was bugging her. 

"How about you? How are you parents?" She offered. She knew Gelgar would be off soon. 

"Mama and Papa said they were just going to spend time together. They're alright; Mama's been sick because of the baby, but that's all. They're still upset about Mandol..."

"I would expect that," Erwin nodded, "And how about you? How are you?"

Meiko shrugged as he moved his piece, "I've been upset, to be honest...Mandol is still sleeping...Mama said she talked to Auntie and they think we should talk about it once he's better...His mom and dad are separating and they're gonna stay with us for a while."

"Are you comfortable with that?" (Y/n) asked him. She sent a glance over to Klaus, who was playing with blocks and watching Motte on the windowsill. 

He thought about it for a moment. "I'm not sure. I think just as long as Mandol starts being nice again, then that's alright."

They nodded. "Yeah...it'll take some time before things get better."

"I know...Hey, (Y/n)?" Meiko mumbled as he looked to her. 

"Yeah?" She asked as she reached over for a cracker. 

"Can I have your railroad?"

"For what?" She laughed at him, "You already have the other ones; You and Erwin got all the good stuff."

"Well, that means I'll win soon; When you lose, can you help me beat Erwin?" Meiko asked playfully. He knew exactly what he was saying. 

(Y/n) looked over to her boyfriend, "Well, I'll _probably_ be losing soon; So get ready."

* * *

Geirig read over the paper on the wall. He _really_ didn't want to go on patrol, but that _was_ what he was getting paid for. The squad was already waiting, but he told them he needed a minute to go get his things from his locker; He wanted to get his wallet in case they decided to get a bite to eat. 

Walking through the office, he could see Ulrich signing some sort of documents with his Captain. _Great. _His luck; the giant would be tagging along tonight. 

Turning away, Geirig was sure to slip out of sight so he could get his things and get out. He needed to hurry up.

The locker room wasn't _that_ far off. His was H-42; A ways down the rows. Meandering through the room, he was debating trying to drop by his new girlfriend's place. 

Digging through his locker, that thought became more and more tempting. It could be a sort of break; And would _definitely_ be more fun. 

Sighing to himself as he slipped his wallet into his pocket, he realized he'll have to go check out a rifle. He cursed to himself. He was already running behind. 

Closing his locker, Geirig locked it behind him and slid the key into his coat pocket. He turned to go check his reflection in the mirror--

Only for a strong arm to lift him off his feet and pin him to the lockers with quite the thud. 

Catching the breath that had been knocked from his lungs, Geirig wasn't really surprised to see that it was Ulrich. 

What he _was_, though, was intimidated- _scared_ even. 

His eyes...Those were what had him silent as he waited for the other to move. 

Ulrich's eyes were as empty as those of a dead man who had little to nothing in life...Yet, they had the look of an expectant man. They were as dull as they were bright, as mad as they were calm, and as barren as they were thoughtful. 

Geirig had never seen such a look on a human being. Someone was clearly home, yet...that look simply made his blood run cold. 

"You'll never _guess_ what my baby girl told me..."

Oh, _Fuck_\--

"I'll tell you right now. I won't skin you alive _quite_ yet; _Behave_, and I _might_ just let you have a chance. But I need an extra pair of hands for this, so come along..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name is pronounced You-ie (Uwe) and I just think it's adorable for some reason?
> 
> Sorry if this didn't deliver as much as expected; But this encounter will come into play later. I promise :) 
> 
> At the same time; I went on a hike yesterday and this was all written in the span of 4 hours today, so sorry if this isn't the greatest chapter.


	71. Nerven

"So...Where _exactly_ are we going?" Geirig asked as he watched the city pass them by. 

"Need a helping hand to deal with some creeps," Ulrich replied quietly. They turned the corner as they looked around; They were in the shopping district. It was late, and everywhere was more than likely closed, but there was light here and there. 

"...What _kind_ of creeps?" 

"Just looking for my sisters. I made a promise to all of them, and I'm keeping my end."

Geirig watched Ulrich for a moment; He had no idea what he meant. Neither of them had a weapon; God _knows_ how this is going to turn out. 

"You ever kill anyone?" 

The redhead seemed a bit taken aback. That wasn't the sort of question he was used to. "_I-_ uh. _Well_...I've killed a Jew or two, _but_ they don't count--"

"_Yes_, they _do_," Ulrich corrected as they pulled over. They were still in the shopping district...

Geirig was beginning to regret this more and more. Something in the back of his head was telling him that this wasn't a good idea.

"We're going into the bar on the next street from the back. We get in through the alley; When I tell you to be _quiet_, you _better_ keep your mouth shut if you want your brain to stay _in_ your skull," Ulrich spoke from experience. That's usually how it went when he went after the people who he was looking for; They didn't play games and weren't in the mood to risk a passerby catching on. 

"You're _such_ a _comforting_ presence," Geirig scoffed as he fumbled to get out of the car. Ulrich was already out and walking across the sidewalk. He took a moment to realize just how silent that man was; He was an absolute behemoth of a human being, yet was as silent as a mouse; Even with such heavy boots. 

He had to run to catch up. Ulrich was at the middle of the alley way before the redhead could even blink. _Sheesh_\- He wished he was that kind of soldier. 

He could see Ulrich fumbling with the doorknob. He got down and dug around in his pocket for a moment, and began to pick the lock. 

Looking around, Geirig sighed to himself. How he let himself be dragged into this was beyond him--

Arms caught around his shoulders as a gag was forced into his mouth, causing Geirig to call out for Ulrich after a moment-

All Ulrich did in response to the ruckus was peek over his shoulder and go back to what he was doing. He didn't even care. 

That's when Calvin realized what was _actually_ happening- And trying to headbutt whoever had him pinned. All he was rewarded with was a hit to the gut. It almost made his dinner come up. 

The door opened after a moment, to which he was dragged into the cellar of the bar. Or, _rather_, he was thrown as the door closed behind them. 

Hitting the ground with an awful thud, a kick to his side make him cry out in pain. 

"Cuff'm," Ulrich instructed as a light or two were turned on. They could hear the loud music and cheers from the bar above; Any noise they make will be covered. Besides, he was friends with the owner and this wasn't the first time he's used the cellar. 

That's when Geirig could see exactly who was here. 

Mike forced his arm over his head as he used the cuffs to hang Geirig off of a meat hook in the center of the room. Stepping away, he waited for more instructions. 

Ulrich took the chair from the corner and put it just out of reach from Geirig if he were to swing. 

"Erwin, take off his socks and shoes. Fritz, hook the jumper cables to his toes," He pointed out their jobs. All he had to do was tell them what his plan was yesterday, and they were on board. 

"And _you_," Ulrich offered a low growl to Geirig as he started trying to get off it the meat hook. This position was already painful; And he didn't like what he was hearing. 

"Shouldn't we chain him to a pipe or tie him up? Wouldn't that be easier?" Erwin asked. He'd never done anything close to similar, and was always a pacifist, but he was starting to get hesitant. Still, while she only knew the bare minimum to set up an alibi, he wanted to be here for (Y/n). She only thought they were going out to get those papers that Anselm had promised and to run by the old manor with Kenny to get some things. 

Ulrich simply shrugged, "_No_. This is more painful; The weight goes to the ribs and can cause them to crack and even pierce a lung."

The door to the bar above opened up. The ruckus was so much louder for a moment, all until it was quieter. 

It was Levi. He was carrying a box of tools. And close behind him, Kenny had that crooked grin of his. 

"Now, _Calvin_," Ulrich drew the redhead's attention once again. He looked like a cornered wolf. 

"You're going to tell us _everything_ you know..."

Geirig looked between all of them. How he was going to get away from this, if at all, was beyond him.

."..and I'm going to show you what happens when you lay a _finger_ on my girls."

* * *

(Y/n) jumped when cold hands found her. Glancing over her shoulder, she found Erwin. She leaned back to look at the clock. 

"I didn't think it'd take _that_ long," She mumbled as she turned to him. It was almost three in the morning. Glancing over to the couch in the corner, she could see that Meiko was still asleep. 

"...We didn't really go back to your old manor; Sorry about lying...We went to beat Geirig's lights out. Your dad was going to make sure he wouldn't be getting up, but then that fucker got away," Erwin cursed to himself. Changing back into his pajamas, his clothes were tossed into the hamper; Ulrich had taken the clothes he wore in the cellar to burn. 

"Oh..._okay_...if anything comes from that, then what's the alibi?" She asked as he slid into bed beside her. It was meant to be his room, but he wasn't against sharing it with her. 

"I rode with Mike out to get Luka's wedding present; He's getting her some osiria roses- _her favorite_\- and making sure she has a nice ring."

She hummed. Rubbing a hand over his thigh, she could feel the muscles from here. Looking up to Erwin's face, he seemed stressed. 

"Are you alright?" 

"Huh? Yeah, _yeah_...I've just...never _hurt_ someone unless they hit first..." Erwin mumbled. He would ask what his father thought, but all Augustine had said was a 'Damn, if only I didn't have work and my knee wasn't giving out'

"In your _defense_, he's a _total_ asshole."

"I know...He gave us the key to Adelaide's flat."

_That_ caught (Y/n)'s attention. She was up and awake in a second. She had yet to hear about such a thing. 

"We can go tomorrow, if you want, but," He yawned. He wanted to wait until the morning to tell her the rest of what he'd learned, "Let's just get some sleep..."

Almost right as Erwin's head met his pillow, they could hear Klaus at the end of the hall. 

Cursing to himself, his hands rolled over his face. 

"Try swaddling him? That's what mom always did when we couldn't sleep," (Y/n) offered. She really wanted to make sure he slept. 

"...I will...go ahead and lay down. I'll go see what he needs," Erwin sighed as he forced his body up. He was so sore, yet he wasn't the punching bag of the night. 

Watching him retreat to the hallway, she sighed. She'd had trouble sleeping without him; Hoppel and the giraffe that Ulrich had gotten her rested on the nightstand. Those were the source of comfort she needed. 

She didn't realise how much that kidnapping had already affected her, but she finally acknowledged that she had separation anxiety when she wasn't near Erwin. 

She never would have expected a run through the park and begging some random man for a place to stay would lead to all of this. She could have run into some serial rapist who wanted to wear her skin, yet she didn't. 

She found such a kind man and his son, and found a place to belong in such a horrid country. 

Erwin sat beside her yet again, plopping down with a signals he watching the ceiling. That was faster than expected. (Y/n) simply watched him for a moment before she moved to lay on his chest and wrap her arms around him. 

He smiled at the contact. 

"_That's_ what it was. He's used to being swaddled...Explains why he could sleep last night," Erwin sighed. If he'd known that before, he could have gotten so much more sleep.

"Take note of that then," She smiled to him. Brushing her nose against his jawline, she was happy when he met her for a kiss. 

Separating after a moment, they watched one another as they found solace in their company. Sighing to herself, (Y/n) ran her hand through his hair. 

"Go ahead and go to bed; You _really_ need the rest."

* * *

(Y/n) was petting Motte as she watched the window. He purred loudly as he enjoyed the attention; Klaus had been terrorizing him all morning, but now the baby was outside with everyone. 

Checking the timer, she glanced over to the oven. She made some fresh pies with Erwin and Meiko's help, and they just smelled wonderful. 

Just as she started thinking about him, Erwin showed up in the doorway. He looked as nervous as before they started dating...

"Are you alright?" (Y/n) asked with a chuckle. Every time she could tell he was anxious, he reminded her of a schoolboy about to ask out his crush. 

"Hey...so...I wanted to ask you something. Something _important_," He forced his tongue to move as he stuttered. He held his arms behind his back, fumbling with his watch as he stood in front of her. 

_Now_ she was getting curious. "What it is?"

Oh- Jeez. He bring himself to say it. Those beautiful, bright, and inquisitive eyes of her's always made his heart race...

"_Well_...Mike asked me to be his best man; so _naturally_, I need a nice suite or something...Where should I go to get one?" He asked quietly. He didn't have anything too fancy; He never saw the point in having something so expensive just for it to hang in the closet all the time. 

"Hm. There's that nice place on Main Street. They do rentals; It you want to buy one, tell them you know Levi. He's best friends with the owner's son; They'll let you do a payment plan that way; Give you a discount, if you're lucky," (Y/n) shrugged. Rubbing the stress out of his shoulders, she fixed the collar of his shirt. 

He nodded. The events of last night were quick to come back to mind, in which another question raced through his mind. One that made his mouth go dry.

The timer rang out before he could force the words out. Looking up, He found that she offered a questioning look; He'd retreated into his mind a bit. 

"I'll get it," Erwin mumbled as he hurried to get the oven mitts. 

"Are you _sure_ you're alright?" 

"_I am_," He lied. He was careful to take the pies out of the oven, and did the best to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. 

Setting the pans on the counter, Erwin took a deep breath. He hadn't felt so nervous in a long time.

He closed the oven behind him as he glanced over to (Y/n). She seemed amused. More than likely...He must have looked like a fool who slipped over his own feet.

She simply waved him over. 

Sighing away his stress, Erwin went ahead and happily took advantage of the embrace that she had to offer. She was always such a calming presence for him...He always looked forward to being with her. 

Smiling as she brushed his hair back, he let her press kisses all over the side of his face. He knew she was trying to mess with him, but he was okay with this.

He'll just enjoy this moment while it lasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter because it just felt complete here and nothing I added worked-- 
> 
> Oh boy :) next chapter!! Next chapter!! Lots in store 👀
> 
> Edit: Just outlined the next chapter! 12 scenes so far. This one might take a while, so just saying now, sorry if there's a delay.


	72. Verloren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings:
> 
> Child Neglect/Abuse  
Child Molestation (hinted)  
Thoughts of Abortion  
Abusive Relationships
> 
> Word count: 8,732  
Second longest chapter

"_Fuck_\- I _already_ told you! That's _all_ I know!"

Ulrich wasn't having it. He didn't believe that '_that_' was all. Instead, all he did was screw the bolt even more. 

Geirig wouldn't help but call out in pain- He was sure that his thumbs were completely crushed. He couldn't even relax his neck; They made him wear a heretic's fork. How they got such things was beyond him. 

"And _why_ do I have a sneaking suspicion that you're _lying_ to me?" Ulrich asked quietly. He'd taken lead of this situation; Kenny and Levi were the only ones who have done something remotely similar, while the other three stood to the side.

He decided to bite his lip. Now _definitely_ wasn't the time to be sarcastic. "_I don't know._ I don't know what else to tell you- Adelaide and I only hung out a few times; It was _innocent_, really! She had a boyfriend, and he _wasn't_ someone I wanted to mess with--"

"Who was her boyfriend?" Ulrich pressed. The lieutenant already had his feet electrocuted and his toes were more than likely fried; He was debating what else they could do to get the information he wanted. 

"I don't know his real name! He _never_ told it to anyone; He went by Brahms--"

"Do you know where he is?" That name was familiar. It was a piece of information that he'd been looking for. Adelaide spoke about him every now and again.

"No clue," Geirig cursed when the spike dug into his chin, "_He_\- Haven't seen him since she went missing back in March," He grit his teeth as he felt the nails on this thumbs finally pop off. 

The room was silent. Ulrich watched Geirig for a moment. 

"And that's _all_ you know?" 

"_Yes_," He was ready to get down on his hands and knees just to beg for them to let him go. He wouldn't report it if they asked; He was well aware of what Ulrich was capable of; He'd gone to a crime scene of his. 

"And _why_ did you tell (Y/n) that you did it?" Erwin asked. He wanted to step out _so_ bad; The cracking of the bones and the sight of Geirig's burned feet was enough for him to be done with this all. 

He was quick to counter, "Because I was mad that she was trying to play herself off as Adelaide- I was messing with her! _I swear_! It was a joke--"

"And when you tried to break in?" Mike interrupted. Geirig had made a passing comment on Luka, all to try to get under the gentle giant's skin, but he was learning his lesson. _Especially_ when Fritz was more than happy to help Ulrich with the jumper cables. 

But, Mike had _quite_ the point. 

"You remember the 29th of April, 1937?" Ulrich countered. 

That's when he got his concussi--

_Oh_. Yes, he _did_ remember that. 

And he didn't like the look behind those eyes. 

"_Look_\- I have a key. It's to Adelaide's flat; I've been doing her a favor and doing some house keeping for her. All I've done is kept everything clean- I _swear_ to you."

Ulrich thought about the words. The flat was over in Oder, he knew that. 

Digging around Geirigs pockets, Ulrich found his keys. There was a painted one with a butterfly; One he recognized. She had it customized and was proud of the possession. 

He sent a glance over to Erwin, Mike, and Fritz. Only the brunet seemed to be waiting for more instructions; The kid definitely got some sort of mental ailment from his mother. 

"How about you boys go ahead and go get some drinks? I need to talk to him about what he tried to do to my baby girl. Don't worry; I'll keep his around just enough for you all to get some beatings in," Ulrich offered. It wad definitely just a polite demand which translated to, 'Things are going to get dirty and you're not going to want to see it.'

Mike and Fritz shared a glance. This was all personal; He simply made a remark about Luka, but had assaulted (Y/n). They'll let the Ackerman men have their fun. Besides, they'd already had their fill when they beat him to a bloody pulp a few minutes ago. 

Erwin hesitated for a moment. 

"_Erwin_," Ulrich turned to him when he didn't budge, "You're a good kid. I respect you being here, and I can see that inner turmoil, _but_ he hit first when he put his hands on (Y/n). Anselm stepped in then, but God knows how many girls this _rat_ has attacked. Go ahead and go upstairs; You're not required to participate."

He watched Geirig for a moment. He seemed to have finally realized just how much more was coming. 

His mind went back to the dinner- When he found the Lieutenant harassing (Y/n) in the hall. He'd thought about that a lot; His biggest worry was that if he didn't go look for her sooner, that gremlin would have tried to put his hands on her again. 

"I'd like to stay, _actually_," Erwin hummed. He didn't have the guts to tell her yet, but this was how he'd express his love for her; By beating Geirig to the brink of death. 

Mike and Fritz hummed. They'd already contributed. Turning on their heels, they decided they'll wait to be called back down.

The door closed behind them. 

Ulrich stood to walk to the corner while Levi went to let Geirig go from the thumb device. Kenny simply watched Erwin for a moment. 

The squealing of rats caught his attention. 

Turning to find the source of the noises, he found Ulrich holding a woven box and a jar of honey. He glanced over to find Kenny lifting Geirig up onto his feet, to which he let out a sling of profanities from the pain. 

Levi had gone to put the thumb device back on the shelf. Deciding he needed to lend a hand, Erwin went to help Ulrich with the honey and box of rats; His mind went back to history class, when rats were used to eat a criminal from the inside out. 

Just as his hands met the jar, a decent crack caught their attention as Kenny lost his grip of Geirig- Who immediately went for a crowbar that was laying on the ground. 

While they _expected_ him to put up a fight, he didn't. Geirig simply turned on his heels and ran for the back door. 

They didn't have enough time to react when the door slammed shut. Erwin had already realized what the crowbar was _actually_ for, to which he turned to go up through the bar as Kenny threw his body against the other door in an effort to get to Geirig. 

The door opened to find Mike and Fritz waiting beside the opening. He simply hurried past them. They could hear Ulrich telling them to go find Geirig, to which they realized he must have, by pure luck, slipped away. 

It took a moment for them to hurry through the crowd of drunkards, but the cold air of the night soon met them. They simply claimed the fence as a shortcut to the alley. 

Erwin was the first to lead, and the first to make it to the back and release the crowbar. He jumped out of the way to avoid being hit as Kenny toppled out; He had blood seeping down his face as his nose was crooked. 

"You see the fucker?"

Mike was already looking around with Fritz. They simply had to watch the dirty-blond's confusion to realize that Geirig had booked it, and they wouldn't have any luck to find him. 

"If anything comes from this," Ulrich groaned to himself, "I'll say I was alone and that you guys were upstairs getting something to eat."

"Are you sure?" Levi asked quietly. He'll have to call some of his buddies to see if the could lend a hand. 

"Yeah," Ulrich nodded as he swat Kenny's hand from his face; They'll go to Dr.Jaeger to fix his nose. "You guys just go back to bed. I'll drop Ken off at the hospital, then gotta go deal with something else."

They looked between one another. It wasn't like they had much choice; Torturing another German citizen made them traitors, if they weren't already. It'd be best to get out of here. 

* * *

They opened the door to a dark apartment. 

It was..._calming_. Even after so much time of having no inhabitants, the living room was neat and relatively clean. The kitchen was clear and the counters shined with the little light that creeper through the blinds. 

Glancing around, (Y/n) acknowledged just how normal this all looked. It was as though this were an apartment they were looking to rent. 

Erwin kept his mouth shut as he watched her. As much as he felt like he was intruding, she'd asked him to come. And he wanted nothing more than to be there for her. 

"It's a nice place," Levi observed. The atmosphere was..._odd_. He wasn't good with these kinds of situations; He would rather be back with Milly, but Luka and Mike had offered to be the babysitters. 

"Yeah. It is," Ulrich mumbled as he looked around. It had the same atmosphere of an abandoned house on a forgotten street, yet it looked like a bright and cheery home in a magazine.

(Y/n) was the first to venture deeper; She went towards the hallway. The click of her crutches echoed against the walls. 

There were pictures on the walls. 

She looked at them as she went, inspecting every little details of the paintings. They were so simple...yet something about them just pulled at her heart strings. There were abandoned houses, forests, animals, and even a child. They clearly came from the heart. 

Deciding to tear her eyes away, she found photographs of New York, Paris, Moscow, London; all of the major cities she could think of. Adelaide must have liked to travel. 

Pressing further into the hallway, she passed the hallway closet. She peeked into the first door; It didn't offer much insight. It was just a sewing room, with a dress in the corner that had yet to be finished. 

Sighing to herself, (Y/n) left the door cracked. She decided to wander to the back of the hall. Passing the bathroom on her way, she paused at the second to last door. 

She could see a pop of color; Everything through the apartment was anywhere from a white to an olive green with bits of purple. This room, however, had bright wallpaper on one of the walls. 

She opened the door to look in. 

It was a nursery. 

The thought of Uwe came back. 

Everywhere from the empty crib with fancy sheets to the changing table and even the rocking chair with all of the toys waiting for him. 

And here it was, empty and collecting dust. 

Another sigh escaped (Y/n)'s lips. She was met by a mixture of disappointment and frustration. 

Still, she needed to have at least _some_ sort of answers. 

She decided she'll leave the nursery be. Turning to the final door, it creaked open slowly. 

There was a bed in the center of the wall, a wardrobe in the corner, and a desk across from the door. (Y/n) bit her lip when she looked around; The decorations were nice and made it feel homey. It really wasn't much different than how she'd decorate her own room, if she were to be honest. 

Glancing down the hall, she found Erwin looking at the paintings on the wall. They were still near the living room. She didn't blame them for taking their time, but she was starting to feel impatient. 

(Y/n) made her way to the sit on the chair beside the desk. 

It was a soft one; Pleasant. She simply sighed as she looked over it all. 

The desk held a lamp, some pencils in a jar, and some stray papers. While she knew better than to be nosy, she didn't fight her hands when they started moving on their own.

Something compelled her to look in the largest drawer of the desk. It took a bit of force to finally get it to open.

It was all empty, save for a humble little book. 

Curious, (Y/n) picked it up and held it in her hands. She didn't even need to open it to see that only a fourth of the pages were used. 

It was a journal, of some sorts. 

Her heart beat faster in her chest- This may have a sort of answer as to what actually happened to Adelaide. 

Her fingers worked with the cover to remove the tie sealing it shut. Lifting the book to stick her nose in, she was a bit surprised when an envelope feel out onto the desk. 

She debated which one to look at first. The envelope _did_ come out from behind the cover, though. It may provide clarification. 

Swallowing whatever spit was in her dry mouth, (Y/n) set the journal aside as she reached for the envelope. Once she flipped it over, she was able to read what it said.

_To Whom It May Conern_

The cursive was fancy and beautiful. It _definitely_ came from a diligent hand. Glancing over her shoulder, (Y/n) turned back to the desk as she started taking the paper from the confines of the envelope. 

She straightened out the paper. It wasn't the biggest piece; Maybe the size of a post card. Her eyes went to the first line. 

_I don't have much time; Brahms is taking me to dinner. Still...The more and more I spend time with him, the more and more I don't feel safe. I used to want somewhere to belong, was absolutely desperate to finally be wanted, but not like this. He's not someone I want, yet he won't let me go. _

_He's gotten far more aggressive. Especially since I hadn't spoken to him those two days. My baby is a boy and was born on the eighth- His name is Uwe and he's the best thing to have ever happened to me. Still, Brahms didn't know about Uwe- I didn't show much- and I'm scared of what he'd do to us. _

_I'm going to try to break it off, but I don't know how Brahms is going to react. Honestly, I'm scared of what's going to happen. I keep asking the police for help, yet they won't do anything. _

_But it's what I have to do to keep Uwe safe. I took him to my witch of a mother; She'll treat him well. Once I'm finished, I'll pick him up and we're going straight back to America and never coming back. _

_That fear is still there, though. If something happens to me, it was surely Brahms. _

_And please; Whatever happens, all I care about in the end is that Uwe is safe and he grows up to be a kind hearted young man. Please, keep my baby safe and take him away from my Mother. Don't let her do to him what she did to me._

(Y/n) read through the letter once or twice. It was dated the 11th of March, 1939. That was a week before the body was found. 

It said nothing about the journal. 

She sat back in the chair. Just _that_ was mentally exhausting. She wished she'd checked out the personal anecdotes of Adelaide's life before she read the final note she left. 

Anger began to boil her blood. Maybe- _just maybe_\- If the police had done their jobs, Adelaide would still be here. And (Y/n) could meet her. And she would make sure her sister knew she was welcome and wanted, just like she always wanted.

Her attention went to the journal. 

Taking a deep breath, (Y/n)'s fingers brushed against the front page. Curiosity took the better of her; This way, she could get to know and understand the person who her sister was.

She opened the first page in a hurry to gather the pieces to the puzzle.

* * *

Lilith groaned to herself once the doctor asked her to push. She'd been in labor for the past thirteen hours; This _definitely_ wasn't a comfortable experience. 

If she didn't get the boy she wanted, she didn't know what she'd do with it. Everyone already knew she was pregnant.

She'd heard about what Ulrich did a couple of days ago; And was going to name the kid after him to mess with him, but now she knew better. She hadn't even thought about a girl name. 

She _could_ go with the names of his children. That thought almost made her laugh. They'd have to be middle names; She wanted it to sound like an innocent coincidence. Otherwise, she wouldn't be surprised if Ulrich paid her a visit. She'd already spent the days since he did all of that hiding from him. 

The baby was delivered, and she was so excited to hear what it was. This boy was going to be such a handsome young man, and she hoped he'd look like Ulrich; He was the epitome of an Adonis of a man, and the baby would have nothing to worry about if he looked like his father. 

It was a girl. 

She didn't _expect_ that. She didn't _want_ that. 

A girl. 

She was crying as the nurses took her away to be cleaned. 

_A girl_. 

Lilith had a _girl_. 

* * *

Adelaide picked at the food on her plate. Her mother was back to bickering, and she didn't know why. She'd been complaining for well over an hour, and her point had already been made clear. 

Lilith, on the _other_ hand, didn't see why it couldn't get through the girls head. She didn't understand how a _six_-year-old just couldn't understand.

"I told you that _Gretel_ was going to watch you; I don't know what's so _hard_ for you to understand. _Maybe_, if you would _behave_, I wouldn't have had to leave early. Do you know how _embarrassing_ that was? To have to drag away some _brat_ having a tantrum?"

The little girl watched her plate. She hated shrimp. 

"Are you even _listening_ to me?" Lilith yelled at her. She didn't like being disrespected. 

Adelaide nodded as he hands rested in her lap. "_Yes_, mommy."

"_Mother_. I expect you to treat me with respect. Are you going to tell me why exactly you wasted my time and had your fit?"

She fought the urge to cry. She never understood why her mom always spoke to her in such a way. It was either that, or she would be completely ignored. 

"I just want to spend _time_ with you, mother....I--"

"You know I'm _busy_," Lilith scoffed. She was done with this conversation and had finished her meal. She didn't even let Adelaide finish her sentence; Simply turned and left the dining room. 

And left Adelaide alone. Again. 

* * *

Adelaide sat alone. She was behind the shed, and hiding from Paul. She already knew he was going to go tell her mother that she was acting up, and a punishment was definitely going to follow but she didn't care. She didn't like that butler. 

Even when she told Lilith that she didn't like how Paul touched her, Adelaide was always told to suck it up and go do as she was told. 

It was her twelfth birthday, and here she was. Hidden behind the shed so she would be able to find some sort of solace. 

And what was her _mother_ doing? Entertaining a house party while she made her daughter go off to be babysat by a child molester. 

It wasn't a new revelation, but Adelaide had yet again realized just how much hatred was in her small body. And it was all directed towards her mother. 

_No_, Lilith wasn't her mother. She was just a woman who gave birth to her. And she wanted nothing to do with the lady. 

Her name was called in the distance. 

Sighing to herself, Adelaide dried her cheeks on the sleeves of her dress. She didn't want to stay _here_. She wanted to leave- More than _anything_ in her life. Either leave, or to just stop. Stop _everything_. 

She was only twelve years old, yet she was already sick of this life. 

It wasn't like Adelaide could go to her father, anyways. She didn't even know who her father was, but part of her felt like he'd offer her more love in ten minutes than she'd ever received from her mother in her life.

It didn't help that Lilith always referred to her as a 'rape-baby' and told Adelaide that her father had forced himself onto her, to which she popped out nine months later, but...She didn't trust her mother. It didn't help that she'd heard Lilith bragging about what she did to a man to have her. 

Adelaide was closing the gate beside her. She didn't know where she'd go. Maybe the creek? The one by the park- That place was nice. It was fun, and there were always kids who would play with her. Kids who would _welcome_ her.

She'd go there. 

She'd never done something so rebellious, but that didn't matter any more. She was the only child her mother had been able to have, yet her mother treated her horribly. 

She decided that she'd stop showing her the respect she always demanded. She _hated_ it there, and wanted nothing more than to leave, and _never_ go back--

"_Hey_ there, sweetheart. What are you doing all the way out here?"

Adelaide froze as she looked up to the strange man. She was taught by her nanny to never trust random men on the street, yet he was blocking her path.

She simply bowed her head as she tried to pass. 

"Hey-_ It's okay_! I know you probably don't trust me, but come on. What are you up to?"

She didn't know what to say. He seemed sincere, but she was told that they'd do anything to get her guard down. 

Her simply sighed as he fixed his hat. "Look, I'm on the way home. This isn't a place where little girls should be running around alone. Are you okay? Did someone's hurt you? And _don't_ lie to me; I know you've been crying."

He cared. And was _talking_ to her- And _wanted_ to hear what she had to say? She knew she probably shouldn't trust him, but...He seemed so genuine that her tear ducts couldn't help but betray her. She _wasn't_ okay and someone _did_ hurt her. 

He was surprised when she started to cry. "Hey! It's okay! Come on, what's your name? Let's get you down to the police station so they can help, _okay_? My name is Kenny."

"I'm Adelaide," She cried with a shaky breath as she wiped her eyes, "I...Our butler...He's _not_ nice to me...It's my birthday, and my mom's not giving me anything, and our Butler- He...I don't like how he touches me..."

Her voice had dropped to a whisper towards the end, to which Kenny licked his teeth and nodded with a "_Really_?" His mind went to his own niece- And he's happily skin someone alive if they tried to touch a hair on her head. 

"_Yeah_..." She cried. The tears were thick and blurred her vision. 

Kenny nodded as he grabbed her hand. "Well, _Adelaide_, come on. Let's take you out for ice cream and celebrate your birthday, _okay_? Then, I'll take you over to the toy store so you can pick out whatever you want, and get you all the candy you can imagine, alright? I have a niece of my own, and her party was a few days ago, so I'll go ahead and let you have everything she got." He smiled down to her, acknowledging how much she looked like his niece; He actually thought she was his little Snowdrop, which was why he hurried to her. 

Adelaide choked through her tears as she cried harder. Was this even _happening_? Could she even trust this guy? 

She didn't even care anymore. Even just his offers were better than anything that 'home' had to offer. Even if he was lying to her, she wanted to see if he'd be the first person in her life to care enough to try. 

* * *

Adelaide looked down to the stuffed tiger in her lap. It was the one that Kenny had gotten her, all that time ago. She hadn't seen him since then, but Paul had left their staff once he dropped her off that night, and Mother was nicer to her for a while.

Still, once mother had picked back up, Adelaide was able to stand up for herself. That was, until Lilith told her that she could get out once she turns sixteen. That's when she went back to biting her tongue. 

Which, as soon as she turned sixteen, she bought the boat ticket and now on her way to America. Her mother seemed a bit shocked when she was told; She must have thought Adelaide didn't mean it. 

But she did. 

And here she was, on her way to a land of opportunity.

Taking a deep breath, she laid back in her bed. She had to share a room with a few other girls, but that was alright. Just as long as she got to her destination, she would be happy. 

Adelaide was excited by the prospect of a new beginning; To go to a new country and find her purpose.

* * *

Positive. 

It's _positive_. 

Sighing to herself, Adelaide ran her hands through her hair. She was _pregnant_. How the _hell_ was she going to provide for a baby?

She kept reading over the letter from the hospital. She hoped more than anything that it'd be negative...but the prospect of having a baby was exciting. She'll be honest, she was as happy as she was horrified. 

She just didn't know if she'll be able to provide for it. The timing was far from ideal.

Her and her boyfriend had a falling out and they broke up, she just lost her job at the seeing company, and she was being evicted because she didn't know her bed was blowing money at the bar instead of their rent. 

If she couldn't even put a roof over her head, how the _hell_ can she care for a baby?

Abortion. 

That was the only thing to run through her mind. It sounded so rational and like an escape from the entire situation, but...She didn't want one, all the same. It just wasn't an option she wanted for herself. 

Still. Her ex was a _total_ asshole. She didn't want him anywhere near the baby. 

Adelaide sighed to herself. The stress of so much just kept adding and adding. She wasn't even married, but got knocked up. She could already hear her hypocrite of a mother bickering at her. 

Setting the paper aside, Adelaide's tired fingers worked their way through the pile of mail. It was letter after letter. Bills after bills. Money she _didn't_ have. 

There was, however, an envelope with the familiar rancid writing. 

It was from Lilith. 

She didn't have much else to do. Opening the letter with next to no expectations, she straightened it out. She hadn't heard from her mother since the day she left the manor. She'd sent a letter to Lilith to give her an address, but she never expected anything to come from it.

She probably wanted something. Adelaide didn't have any other option; Lilith could provide a roof over her head and free food while she gets back on her feet. She _technically_ had enough for another boat ticket- _Plane_ ticket, even. 

As she read through the letter, however, Adelaide couldn't help but be more and more interested. While she didn't want to sound like her mother, this situation could actually turn out in her favor. 

All she'd have to do is marry some man and she'd be set for life. Only downfall was that she didn't even know this Erich guy, and _hated_ the upper class and high society. 

She thought about it for a moment. She'd been thinking about going back to Germany for a while; It was a way to get out of all the debt her ex left her in. There was _no way_ she'd be able to pay that back anytime soon. 

Biting her lip, Adelaide watched the letter for a moment. It didn't take long for her to stand and start packing what little she wanted to keep.

* * *

"_Up_, Ackerman."

Groaning to himself, Ulrich awoke to watch the ceiling. They usually let him sleep in; There wasn't much to do when you're in solidarity confinement. When he's asleep, it means they can goof off. 

"Just let me sleep..."

He turned on his side as he faced the wall. The overwhelming depression and loneliness were overwhelming; Kuchel was the only person who could help with that. 

Oh, how he missed his wife. His kids, too--

"You have a visitor..." One of the guards offered calmly. 

Ulrich was quick to shoot up in his excitement- _Kuchel_! Kuchel was _back_! He could feel his heart swelling with excitement as he fell out of bed to put on some cologne; He took care of his hygiene, but precautions were always nice. 

After he'd combed his hair, Ulrich let the guards put him in the cuffs before he could leave the cell. They were used to one another at this point; They never argued or had disagreements. They respected one another. 

He could have breakfast during the visit; He ate with Kuchel half the time. Instead, he simply hurried down to the visitor's area. He couldn't help but hope she brought some of her cinnamon buns. His mouth watered at the thought.

He reached the bottom step as he looked around. He was led over to a bench at the end, all the while hoping more than anything to see his wife once again. He missed her more than _anything_. 

However, when Ulrich saw the young woman sitting on the other side of the glass, he thought there was a mistake. Glancing over to the guards, he looked back to the girl. She couldn't be any older than twenty...

(_Y/n_). 

It _had_ to be (_Y/n_). 

He sat in the seat as fast as he could. He hadn't seen her since she was a little girl, but _wow_...She grew up to be a _beautiful_ young woman. Had enough of Kuchel, he figured. 

"Hi..." She began reluctantly. She already knew he was thinking about his _other_ daughter; He probably didn't even know she existed. "I'm Adelaide..."

His obvious confusion only confirmed her suspicions. 

Adelaide sighed to herself. Holding her stomach gently, she bit her lip. The baby had started kicking; She was farther along than she thought. 

"My mother is Lilith..."

And that's when his confusion went to shock as the color seemed to drain from his face. He would have argued, but he knew better. This girl looked _so much_ like (Y/n), but they both seem to look like him. 

A glance to her wrist confirmed what she said. That was the birthmark he had, and the one that his other kids did. 

That was it.

This was his daughter. 

He sat back in his seat as he scratched the back of his head. He could see the disappointment in her eyes; He wished he'd have kept himself under wraps better. 

They were silent for a moment. Neither decided to make eye contact. 

Adelaide bit her lip. She was on the verge of tears. He didn't even want to talk to her. Of _course_ he didn't; He didn't even want her in the first place. That's why he left her mother after he found out it was a girl--

"_Adelaide_, huh?...I like that. It's pretty, and it suits you...I'm sorry, I only met Lilith once...She never told me she had you," Ulrich mumbled awkwardly. He felt a mixture between the overwhelming sadness of having missed out on another child's life and frustration; He already knew that this girl wasn't treated right. It was _so_ obvious. He used to be the same way.

She watched him, waiting for the punchline. _Surely_, he'd get up and leave any moment, and tell her to not come back, right? He had to--

"_Hey_\- Baby girl, it's okay," Ulrich started to panic once the first tears began to fall. He tried to figure out what he said wrong.

"Lilith is such a _fucking_ bitch," Adeliade wiped her cheeks dry, "I'm sorry- I just _had_ to meet you, and I _had_ to know the truth. She always told me that you wanted _nothing_ to do with me."

He was hurt by that- _Deeply_ hurt. Sighing, Ulrich ran a hand through his hair. "Like I said, I _didn't_ know she had you. If she was _anything_ like my parents, she didn't treat you how you deserved. If I'd have known, I would have sent my wife to go look for you and file for custody after she called your mother out on her shit; The Ackermans would be able to get better lawyers...My kids would have loved to have another sister..."

She sighed to herself, "_So_, you had an affair with your wife and she would have gone to adopt your _affair_ baby?" Adelaide couldn't decide whether or not that was a sign of his character. 

Ulrich played with the chains on his wrists with a heavy sigh. "...I wasn't conscious when it happened. I never knew what actually happened that night, but I always assumed she took advantage of me while I was out cold. We'd never even said a word to one another...My wife would have been more than happy to _at least_ make sure you were safe."

They watched one another for a moment. That last sentence seemed to strike a nerve as Adelaide started crying even harder. It hurt her father more than he could ever know, especially when she just offered one apology after the other.

"It's okay to be sensitive; I don't mind. I am, too," Ulrich shrugged with a pained chuckle. He offered her a smile as he watched her. 

Adjusting in her seat, Adelaide simply shrugged. "It's not that..._I'm sorry_\- I..I'm just _hormonal_...I'm pregnant, actually..."

Ulrich had the sneaking suspicion that the reason for her visit was because she wanted something, but he hid his disappointment. This was _still_ his child in the end, whether he knew her or not. He made the promise to himself years ago that he'd always be the father he never had, which meant he had to take care of his kids. 

"Does Lilith know?"

"She found out...Asked me when my last monthly was, and I couldn't think of an answer. She pushed it off, but_ of course_, she went through my things. The letter from the hospital was among some old pictures I kept, so she knows..."

He nodded. Glancing back to the guards behind him, he was happy to see they wandered off to watch from a distance. That was convenient; It made them more comfortable. 

"And what does she think?"

"She called me a whore," Adelaide scoffed. She was promiscuous after her first boyfriend, and the shoe _technically_ you fit, but she didn't even care anymore, "Told me I should get an abortion- _Ironic_, considering she never kept a man and always had one walking out of her room every morning- But I'm keeping my baby...I used to live in America and came back when things fell through...She wants me to marry some guy for his money."

Ulrich nodded as he thought about it. He'd only known this girl for seven minutes, yet they were this far into their conversation; Completely jumped over the small talk. "Do _you_ want to marry him?"

Adelaide sighed to herself. "I met him...He's one of the _sweetest_ men I've _ever_ met, but I'm just not interested. He expects to be marrying a virgin, but _come_ on. I won't lie, and I'm going to sound like Lilith, but I debated going through with it and trying to pass it off as his, which is what _Lilith_ wants, but...only an idiot would fall for that. I'm due in March; In five months. It'd be stillborn if it was his and came that early..."

Leaning back in his chair, Ulrich nodded once more. He didn't know where to go with this conversation. "How did things fall through in America?"

"Oh, _boy_\- Let's see," Adelaide groaned as she brushed her hair back, "My boyfriend and I broke up- _Good riddance_; He was low-key abusive- I lost my job, and I was evicted because that _prick_ wasn't actually paying rent."

"Oh, _yeah_. He sounds like a _douchebag_. Does he know?" He asked as he scratched his stubble. Kuchel _loved_ it when he didn't shave for a minute, but now he just felt like he looked lazy. 

"_No_. I'd much rather be a single mother than put up with him, though," She shrugged. "...I just need to figure out what to do..."

Ulrich nodded as he watched her. She reminded him of the pictures of (Y/n) when Kenny kept beating her at chess and she was frustrated, but she kept playing to be nice. 

He fumbled with his fingers. Glancing to the clock, he was disappointed to see it was almost eleven; Visiting hours ended early on Wenesdays. She looked towards the wall as well. 

"Sorry about coming so late," Adelaide hummed, "I missed the first train...I'll go ahead and get out of your hair--"

"Will you come again?" Ulrich asked, "And it's alright...I'm happy you came...It was nice to meet you."

It looked like he'd just grown a second head from the look on her face. He didn't like that she wasn't used to being treated kindly; It _infuriated_ him, actually. 

When he expected her to cry again, she didn't. A smile spread across her tired face as she nodded, blinking the tears away from her eyes. 

"Yeah...I will."

* * *

"Are you _really_ pregnant, or did you just want my money?" Ulrich joked as he chewed on the honey-baked ham. 

"_I am;_ The money was just a plus," Adelaide laughed at him. She loved spending time with her father; No one had ever treated her so kindly and with so much love.

_ Well_, there _was_ John, but they never had a chance together. 

He laughed at her. They were allowed to sit at an actual table without a wall of glass separating them. She'd been visiting every day for two months, and he cherished their time together. "You're so tiny..."

"I know," She put her fork down as she felt her stomach, "Oh- It's kicking! Do you wanna feel?"

She seemed so excited. She wasn't as tired as she used to be, and he loved the transformation. Smiling, Ulrich nodded as he set the silverware down. "Why not?"

Reaching his hand out, he let Adelaide guide it towards her left side. Sure enough, he could feel tiny feet meeting his palm. 

A smile spread across his face. The last time he'd felt a pregnant belly was with (Y/n), and he would feel her little feet kicking him from dawn 'til dusk.

"Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" Ulrich asked when he'd drawn away. Turning back to the meal, he enjoyed some of the fresh sparkling cider- The inmates weren't allowed to have alcohol, and he was lucky they let Adelaide bring him a birthday meal. 

She simply smiled to herself as her hands glided over her stomach. "I don't mind; I just want to have a cute little baby..."

He nodded as he enjoyed a bratwurst; She really went all out on this. "Any names picked out?"

"Well...I hope you don't mind, but I was thinking about Uwe if it's a boy...Kind of after _you_," Adelaide murmured. She hadn't brought it up yet. "And maybe Penelope or Adley for a girl; I'm stuck between those two..."

Ulrich swallowed the food in his mouth as he watched her. It kind of sucked; She would definitely drop off visiting for a while once the baby was born, but just as long as she'd drop by every now and again. 

He nodded to himself, offering a little smile. That was _actually_ flattering. "_Uwe_...I'd be honored, honestly. Penelope is cute, and I've never heard of Adley."

She smiled. She was happy to hear she wasn't stepping over a boundary. "I think in the future, if I have girls, I'll go ahead and use those names. I always adored them."

Ulrich nodded, "Those are cute names. I think no matter what, that's going to be quite the unique name." He wiped his face with a napkin; He'd be lying if he said his gaze hadn't floated to the cake box once or twice. 

Chuckling, Adelaide opened the box and retrieved two cookies, "I wish you'd have told me sooner; I would have gotten you a custom cake. All they had was Christmas stuff."

"I didn't think it'd matter," Ulrich thanked her for the cookie, "And it's alright; I'm thankful just for this. You could have brought just a cherry, and I would have been happy."

"_Oh_, well then put it back and I'll go find a tree," Adelaide joked as she looked to him. She always liked making him laugh. Her father was so authentic and loving; She loved spending time with him, all because of that. 

"_Oh_! And!"

"_And_?" Ulrich questioned as he bit into the cookie. It wasn't the best one he's had, but _sheesh_. That things was amazing.

"_So_...I met someone..." Adelaide began excitedly.

Her father sat up straighter as he adjusted in his seat, "_Really_? Who?"

She smiled to herself. She couldn't help but grow nervous, "Well, we haven't started _dating_ yet, but all he does is flirt. The attraction is mutual, and he's _such_ a gentleman."

Ulrich was happy to hear that Adelaide found someone who would treat her right. Glancing down, he was finished with his dinner and was ready for the cake. 

Setting his plate aside, they reached for the box together; That seemed to be the thing they both focused on. 

"Well, baby girl, as long as he treats you how you _deserve_, I'm happy for you," He smiled. A hand rested on her shoulder as she bit her lip. 

She decided that now wasn't the time, but she was right; Her father had more love to offer her in a minute than she'd ever gotten from her mother in her life.

She nodded, offering a living grin. "I'll go ask for a knife or something so we can have some cake."

* * *

Ulrich watched the window as he sat in his chair. Adelaide hadn't been coming as frequently as she used to, and it's been _really_ bothering him. She was due next month, but could _technically_ have the baby any time. 

_Then_ there was the subject of Brahms. 

Just the _thought_ made him angry. He'd never even met the guy, and they've been dating since New Year's, and Adelaide said he's already nothing more than a controlling asshole. 

If he weren't locked up, Ulrich would definitely enjoy setting the guy out to dry. 

"_Ackerman_."

He simply hummed in his response. There was a crow. It was drinking from a puddle on the sidewalk. 

"Your daughter is here for a visit."

Ulrich's attention immediately left the little bird to head towards the door. He didn't sleep well last night, and had to admit that he was a _bit_ grumpy. 

It only took about five minutes to make it all the way to the visitor's room. And there Adelaide was, sitting in the corner. Normally, she would be up and waving him over, but he wasn't. 

He was already thinking about ways to get out of the prison and _ruin_ Brahms. 

He sat across from her.

They were silent. She didn't have anything to say; She just wanted the comfort. He just...Ulrich didn't know how he felt. 

She still wore her coat. This room was warm, yet she left it on while everyone else had shed theirs. 

"He hit you, didn't he?"

Adelaide finally looked up from her lap. She looked tired again. Sad, lonely, and tired..._No_. 

Lost. 

She looked _lost_. 

And it tore at Ulrich's heart. 

* * *

Adelaide sat at her desk as she looked at the journal before her. She'd gone to talk to a therapist, who recommended writing down all of her fears and worries. 

But something compelled her to write down her own life story. It was dated the fourth of March, 1939. It was something that would definitely hide in her desk; It was refreshing to let it all out.

As she looked down to the little book, she let out a silent sigh. She hadn't seen dad all week; And she didn't want him to see the bruises on her arms. On her legs. _Everywhere_...

Her hands went back to her stomach. The baby was so active today. She liked that, though. It made her feel less alone. 

Still...She was afraid, more than anything. So _terribly_ afraid. How the hell was she supposed to get away from Brahms? The guy was absolute batshit, and she worried about what he'd do to her baby. The police keep ignoring her calls.

She couldn't help but feel disheartened. It felt like no matter where she went, Adelaide was always met with one disappointment after the other. There were only two people in her life who made things worth it, though. That man named Kenny, and her father. 

Of course- She didn't realize that _that_ was _the_ Kenny. The one who was sent to the camps with the rest of the Ackermans. It was a small world. 

A glance to the clock revealed that it was seven thirty. Visiting hours would be opened soon. She could go spend her morning with her father, _or_ she could go out up with Brahms. 

Oh, how she _desperately_ wanted to see her father...

But at the same time, she was scared of what Brahms would do. He _hated_ it when she wasn't by him, and kept bickering about moving in together. 

She can't do this anymore. Adelaide was _sick_ of being treated in such a way. For _once_, she wanted to be loved and cared for. Dad was right; She deserved a man who treated her right and cared about her. 

Her mind wandered back to John. Oh, how much she wished they could have been together...He was such a sweet man, and treated her like a princess, but they wouldn't have been able to be together. They wouldn't have even been allowed to get married. 

She didn't know why her mind was wandering back to John. They had grown apart when her ex got into an argument with him, and she _missed_ him. She'll have to go through her address book and send him a letter. 

Not now. She needed to go see her father. He'll know what to do, and he'll know how to deal with this issue.

* * *

(Y/n) sat at the desk as she watched the window. There were three crows perched on the tree, collecting branches and berries. 

Here she was again. She didn't know why she kept doing this to herself. Every time she was happy and satisfied with her life, she always seemed to find a way to tear that down. 

The door creaked behind her, but she didn't bother to check. The gentle steps approached her, careful to not be too intrusive. 

"You've been in here for a while...Are you alright?" Erwin asked quietly. 

(Y/n) wiped the gentle tears from her eyes. She wasn't _bawling_, but there was something. 

"I found her diary."

He nodded as he glanced to the little book. He was more worried about her crying; Part of him wanted to ask if it was a suicide, but no one could behead themselves. At least, he didn't _think_ so.

"...Are you alright?" Erwin tried again. A hand rested on her shoulder. 

She was silent for a moment. "_Honestly_?"

"Honestly." He knelt before her as he held her hands. 

Sighing, (Y/n) held his cheeks in her hands. The bruise that covered his chin was lighter than before. 

"Her life was _so_ hard, yet I used to be upset if I dropped a pen and couldn't _find it_ behind my desk. She only had three people who actually cared about her, while I had an actual family who loved me. She had so _little_, while I had so _much_..." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he held her closer and listened. 

"I don't _understand_. There were _so many_ other people who _deserved_ to get away and not be sent to those camps- To not be beaten, enslaved, and _murdered_, but _who_ got away?" 

Erwin could feel an ache in his heart from her words. She brought this up before, and already knew that Levi and Ulrich could hear her; They were just in the next room. 

"_That's_ right; The spoiled _brat_ who always got whatever she wanted."

"Don't talk about yourself that way," Erwin rubbed a hand over her back as he held her close. 

She simply scoffed as she pulled away from him, "_Why not_? It's true--"

"(Y/n), _please_...don't talk about yourself that way. If you don't know why you were spared instead of them, then that just means you need to figure it out," He offered as he brushed the hair out of her face. 

She simply watched him though. She showed next to no reaction to hem is words; It was almost as though she was looking right through him. He licked his lips while he was deep in thought.

"It could have been _anyone_ else. Let's face it; There's _countless_ people who have already been killed in the camps. _Everyone_ knows the rumors. _Everyone_ knows what's really happening, but they're all scared to speak up- _You_. On the _other_ hand- That could have been _you_ going to the camps. All _that_ means, is that you need to give back what was sacrificed for you to survive," Erwin was running his hands through her hair now. He _hated_ to see her cry; It always upset him. 

"...What did I do to deserve you?" (Y/n) mumbled. Her gaze floated to the ground. She just wanted to go home and sleep. 

Erwin glanced to the side to see Ulrich peeking in. He left after a moment; More than likely to give them some privacy. 

"I wanted to be with you, and you wanted that, too. So we're together, and I'll be here as long as you let me," Erwin smiled to her with a kiss to her lips. 

(Y/n) couldn't help but smile at his words. He always knew just what to say. "Erwin?"

"Yeah?"

She couldn't help but realize her heart was beating a bit faster. Still, she wanted to make sure he knew. Her hands massaged his shoulders as she looked him in the eyes with a gentle smile.

"I love you."

She thought she said the wrong thing for a minute. He simply froze as he watched her- before he erupted in his joy. She'd never seen such a big smile on his face. 

"_Really_?! Oh my- I do, too! I love you, too! With _all of my heart_, Oh my god! You have no idea how happy that makes me," Erwin grinned ear to ear. He trying to not be too loud to respect where they were, but he was just _so_ overwhelmed by happiness. 

She couldn't help but smile from his contagious joy. He was such a sweet man, and she adored every moment she spent with him.

Now that she'd finally gotten that off of her chest, there were more important matters at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought Ulrich was sad? Damn; Here's Adelaide :)
> 
> And! Feet torture is actually a horrible thing and is considered a war crime, if you don't know! Just the very thought sounds horrible, so I was more than happy to have Geirig live through that :)
> 
> Fun Facts (because I doubt I'll clarify these in the future)  
\---  
Fritz is a sociopath (Ulrich is too, he also struggles with RAD)  
Ulrich took Kuchel's last name because they wanted to make his parents mad 
> 
> Yes! We have our big Antagonist now :) we've have minor ones, but this one is going to be interesting!  
And I know, I know- The letter should have been last, but I already wrote the first scene and it's clear that Brahms had a role to play in Adelaide's incident, so there wasn't any point in beating around the brush.


	73. Anständige Tag

(Y/n) sat on the couch as Klaus laid beside her. He was whispering gibberish as he played with his teddy bear, but he enjoyed sitting with her. 

Glancing over to Levi when she heard a cough, she laughed at the grimace on his face. Milly had spat up again. 

"Are you alright?" She asked as he sighed. 

"Yeah...She's _lucky_ she needs a bath," He grumbled. Isabel was already well past that phase when he found her, so he wasn't used to the newborn stage.

Adjusting in her seat, (Y/n) let Klaus sit in her lap, "Yeah, this one does, too. We have a long day ahead of us."

"_So_...What are we going to do about Adelaide's kid?" 

(Y/n) sighed when she heard her brother. She was _hoping_ that conversation could be postponed until later. "I don't know, but we need to at least try to do _something_; That was basically her dying wish."

Levi nodded as he took Milly's dirty dress off. He needed to do laundry, anyways. "I agree...say we _do_ get the kid; What are we going to do with him?"

She sighed yet again. She bit her lip when she almost cursed; Klaus had climbed over her and used her hair to catch his fall. Making sure he was alright, he used the couch for support as he looked towards Motte. 

"I don't know. Kruger's doing us a favor and trying to see if we can find Klaus' family- ones who are _safe_\- and going from there. We don't even know if we'll find anyone, and that _alone_ scares me; They're not going to kick him out, and so understand and support that, but...I feel like I'm not ready to be a mother...And I'm not going to make them be the only ones to watch over him."

He nodded as he picked up Milly. "Well, I'll be honest. I talked to Farlan about it all, and he's not _against_ taking in Uwe. He's just worried about how it would be to bring back a newborn and a baby I don't even know all the way to America by myself."

(Y/n) nodded as he stood. That would probably be the most convenient move; Levi and Farlan were trying to grow their family, anyways. It just didn't help that her brother was basically stuck here now. 

"I don't know though," Levi sighed, "I haven't even met the kid. It doesn't help that just bringing home a newborn is going to be a _huge_ adjustment; I don't know if it'd be a smart choice to take home two of them, let alone if we can handle jumping from one kid to three."

"I feel like you're going to need to have a plan on how to get _out _of here before anything," She observed as she helped Motte onto the couch. She couldn't help but smile when Klaus cackled after he was swat by the tiny paws. He _adored_ the kitten. 

Sighing, Levi nodded as he held Milly against his chest. "_I know_. Hope I don't sound like I'm dumping her onto you, but I was hoping I could find a sitter so I can go ask some old friends? They may know a route or two..."

She jumped when Motte fell into her chest, and she felt Klaus' little hand against her breast; He was just trying to play with the cat, but it really did surprise her. "Yeah, that's fine."

Chuckling when she seemed to jump out of her skin, her brother glanced to the clock, "Okay, I'm going to go make sure she's cleaned up. _Again_."

"Oh, _yeah_, how was her accident?" (Y/n) laughed at him. 

He cringed. "Starting to remember why I don't like babies, but we're already bonding and I already love her, so she's lucky she's cute."

Nodding, she watched as her brother went up the stairs. As much as the sink would be easier, he _hated_ the idea of putting a dirty baby where the dishes go; He'd always been that way. 

"Okay, _my humble princess_," (Y/n) heard from the kitchen doorway. It was Erwin, back to teasing her as he carried out their plates. "I made you breakfast."

Sitting up, she shook her head with a gentle smile. He'd been so much more open since yesterday. "Thank you"

He set the plates down on the other side of the coffee table, dismissing himself from the room to go get some orange juice. 

Klaus pointed to the kitchen as he began to babble again. That's when she heard a distinct little '_Vin_' in his words. 

"_Erwin_, come here," (Y/n) smiled. This was going to entertain him for days. 

Carrying out the pitcher, some cups, and a bottle, he was wondering what she needed. He set the things on the coffee table once again, silently waiting for her to elaborate.

Which was when his attention went to Klaus, who offered some wobbly steps over to him. 

Erwin looked like he'd just won the lottery as he looked for (Y/n)'s reaction.

"...He sounded like he was trying to say your name, too," She smiled as he lifted Klaus up. 

"_Really_?" Erwin asked excitedly. He'd been having a good day, and it just seemed to get better and better. 

(Y/n) nodded as he slid the plates across the table for them. "Yeah; He's still babbling, but it was enough for me to notice."

He nodded as he bit into the bacon. Klaus enjoyed tearing into his pancakes, but Erwin had to make him sit still and not go chasing Motte. 

"That's sweet," He smiled to himself. 

* * *

"Wow- This is where he works?" (Y/n) gawked at the large building. It was beautiful, and the college she'd more than likely have gone to. 

"Yup," Erwin replied as they walked up the ramp. Augustine had forgotten his lunch, so they decided to bring him some. 

Nodding, she followed him into the lobby as he pushed Klaus' stroller. It was such a nice place. She wished she'd have been able to come here to study. 

Once they'd signed in as visitors, (Y/n) followed Erwin as they went towards Augustine's room. She was more than relieved when they found an elevator; There were people around, and she didn't want to have to struggle to get up the stairs. 

It didn't take them long to reach the second floor. Augustine's classroom was near the end of the hall, but not quite at the corner. 

Knocking on the door, Erwin stepped in to find his father at the desk. 

"Oh, what a surprise. Come on in," Augustine set his book aside. The students were reading through the book and answering questions. 

"Yeah, Adelaide said you forgot your lunch," Erwin chuckled as he pushed the stroller in. She stepped in not long after him, to which whispers quickly ensued.

They didn't even make it to Augustine when the first question was heard. 

"You're _the_ Adelaide, right?"

She chuckled. "_Yes_, I am."

"And _you_ were the one who was kidnapped?"

"What was _that_ like?"

"Guys, _come on_\- Do you have _any_ idea how much that must have sucked?"

"_Yeah_, quit being insensitive."

"What? I'm _just_ asking-"

(Y/n) sat in Augustine's chair when he offered it. It was exactly what she'd expected; A large room with the seats on a sort of an incline towards the back. 

Sighing to herself, she watched Klaus for a moment. He was bundled up with thick clothes and a blanket, but he'd probably get too warm. Removing his blanket, she couldn't help but laugh when the students started bickering with one another on whether or not they were being polite. 

"_Yes_, I was kidnapped. It _sucked_, and I legitimately thought I was going to be murdered. And _before_ it gets to him; _Yes_, my dad was the one who stepped in and brought me back. _No_, he's not some big ol' psychopath. And _no_, I _don't_ want to keep talking about this, because I _don't_ like to think about it."

They hummed simultaneously. 

"Okay, go ahead and get back to work, please," Augustine told them as he happily took the lunch pail. (Y/n) had made him a nice sandwich with some chips and just about everything he could ask for. 

"What time are you guys meeting Mike and Luka?" He asked as he brought his mug to his lips. 

Erwin checked his watch with a shrug. "Well, I _wish_ we could stay for a while, but in about twenty minutes."

He hummed. Glancing down to the stroller, he wished he could sleep that hard. "Alright, well, you guys go and have some fun. Do me a favor and try to get some yeast while you're out?"

"_Yeast_, of all things?" (Y/n) teased as she stood. 

"Yes, _yeast_. I can find cheese anywhere, and really wanted to have some parmesan with dinner. I saw some down in the store by the butcher's on 4th street," Augustine defended himself. 

"_Yes_, we'll get some yeast," Erwin laughed. As odd as it was, he liked it, too. 

Waving their way out, Augustine watched as the door closed behind them. Their visit was blunt, but he hoped it would calm the requests of his students. 

"_Simple observation_; They both suck at hiding hickeys."

Augustine almost choked on his coffee as the class erupted. That had to be Matt; He always had something to say, but _damn,_ can the kid be funny. 

"_Yes_, I am aware," He shook his head. 

* * *

"Oh, _this_ one is pretty," Luka mumbled as she ran her hands over the dress. 

"What colors are you guys doing?" (Y/n) asked as she settled on the bench. 

"Mike and I decided on white and yellow. He wanted a bit of gold, just as a sort of third color," She hummed as she looked through the racks. 

Glancing around, (Y/n) nodded as she looked all all of the wedding dresses. They were beautiful, and she couldn't help but wish she could try them on, too. 

"_Sorry_, I know this is probably gonna suck. Dad was supposed to come with us to help out, but apparently that Geirig prick got jumped and he had to run by the hospital with the squad so they could figure it all out. He'll be here in about an hour, if you're fine with waiting that long...We can go to the cafe, if you'd like?" Luka offered as she checked the dress in her hands. 

"No, it's okay. Go ahead; At least get an idea of what you'd like," (Y/n) shrugged as she looked around yet again.

"I have an idea in my head, but I don't know if they'd _actually_ have it anywhere. I might just go ahead and buy the fabric so Dad and I will sew it together. Lev doesn't know how to sew more than a button to save his life, but we'll see," She shrugged. 

"Oh, _that_ would be cute. It'd make it a lot more special, too."

"I know; That's why I want to do it. We barely have over a week, though, so we'll be spending probably all of our time on it."

"_Well_," (Y/n) shrugged, "I _would_ offer a hand or two, but my mom was the one who was good at that kind of thing. She made all of her own outfits, and some of my favorite clothes."

"Oh, I know. I thought your mom was the _coolest_; She's what got me into sewing. Dad said that when I was little, I always wanted to mimic her outfits that I saw in magazines," Luka chuckled as she showed her a dress, to which they both agreed was a bit ugly. 

She nodded, "Yeah, I was the same way. I always liked to try on the things she made for herself; If she deemed it appropriate, she'd make me a version of the outfit."

"Hmm. What about you and Erwin? You guys talk about tying the knot, or are you guys not going down that road?" She asked as she went to a different rack. 

(Y/n) hadn't even _thought_ about that. The very thought made her nervous. "Jeez...I barely told him that I loved him yesterday.."

"Really?" Luka teased, "Call me mean, but I'm waiting to say it to Mike. We're having a small ceremony with only close family, but most of the guests are from his family; I just think it'd be more special that way."

"_Jeez_...how long have you guys been dating?" She teased.

"Since the first," Luka laughed, "So, three _weeks_. And don't go bashing on me; We haven't had sex yet." She joked in a whisper.

"_Hey_\- The timing was right," (Y/n) shook her head. Glancing across the street, she could faintly see Erwin and Mike looking through suits at the other store. 

"That poor man is going to need a tailor and a half," Luka hummed as she watched her fiance be led by an older man who worked there. They looked like they were struggling.

"Tell me about it. Poor Erwin doesn't even have a suit, and we're already having to worry about paying for Klaus, groceries, the chickens, and taking Motte to the vet."

She hummed as she set the dress down. Looking to the clock, Luka bit her lip. 

"When's your appointment?" She asked. 

"Oh, it's at one. We have a good amount of time, but then Erwin and I need to get out of your hair. How did your appointment go?"

Sighing, Luka shrugged as she leaned against the wall. "_Fine_, I hope. They let Mike stay in the room-_ Thank the Lord_\- so I was comfortable. They had my old doctor who was studying this thing called 'autism' or whatever he was trying to coin it as, but now they're trying to say that the elctrotherapy 'fixed me'. It's just _fucked_..." 

"And how's his side?" (Y/n) asked as she played with her hair. They were sure to keep quiet in an effort to avoid nosy ears.

"Oh- _Of course_, he had an early onset of an infection. He's _supposed_ to be in bed; It'll take a week for the medications to work, but he was insisting on helping with the planning."

"Hmm. At least you guys _caught_ it."

"_Yeah_," Luka hummed "How about Erwin? How's his concussion? Your foot, too?"

She thought about it. "Eh. He's been fine, but Kenny's hit his head plenty of times, so I know to not get too comfortable too soon. And my foot is fine; I go to see Jaeger later, so I'm going to see if I can get the stitches out. It's going to be a whole _outing_; Just about everyone in the house except for Levi has an appointment."

Luka laughed for a moment. 

"Poor Dr.Jaeger."

* * *

"And has he had his first steps?" Jaeger asked as he examined Klaus. He had a bit of bruising here and there, but it wasn't as bad as he'd expected. 

"Just earlier _today_, actually," Erwin nodded as the baby sat in his lap. He had to get a typhus vaccine, to which no one was excited for that. 

"That's good," the doctor hummed as he wiped Klaus' thigh clean. The babies were always so happy until this point. "Oh- _speaking of._ (Y/n), to make this easier; You need a vaccine, too."

"Oh..._Pleasant_," She mumbled. She was hoping to _not_ have to get a shot. Her exam went fine; She was given some anti-inflammatories, but that was all. Erwin was just told to stop being so active and get some rest, like she'd been _telling_ him, while Augustine was in the deeper part of the hospital while they checked his heart health. 

"Oh, it's just for the flu," Dr.Jaeger shrugged as she took her cardigan off. Offering an arm, (Y/n) did her best to not make a face as her shoulder was cleaned. 

The vaccine was given within a second. Klaus simply watched her, curious as to what was happening.

That was, until Dr.Jaeger had taken advantage of his distraction and given the shot. Klaus simply jumped and looked to him, before he started crying. He _clearly_ didn't like that. 

"_Alright_," The doctor tried his best to not laugh; He always thought babies were cute, and _hated_ giving them the vaccines, but it had to be done. "You guy's are all set. As for _that_ little lady..."

He turned to Levi, who sat in the corner with Milly as they quietly watched everything. 

"She's going to at least need one or two vaccines. I know she's little, but you need to start somewhere," Jaeger hummed as she was handed over for height and weight, "So, in other words, she's nice and cute now, but she's going to _despise_ me here in a minute."

* * *

(Y/n) sat on the couch and watched the television as Motte cuddled into her lap. He'd been awfully affectionate lately, not that she could complain. 

She looked over to Klaus when he laughed; Erwin was tickling him so much, she was sure he'd wet himself. Augustine simply watched in his amusement; He couldn't help but miss when his own son was a baby. 

The doorbell rang, to which Kenny walked on in. He was followed by Krueger and Ulrich. 

"Wow, you _rang_ the doorbell? That's _big_," (Y/n) teased him. Motte actually got up and ran right to her uncle the moment that he stepped in the house. 

"I know, right?" Kenny smiled with his busted nose, "And I don't understand why this thing likes me."

"Be nice to him," She replied as he picked the kitten up by the scruff, "He likes everyone."

Levi came down and around the other couch to where she sat, and promptly gave Milly to (Y/n), "Okay, _well_, while you guys are here. I think it'd be a good time to bring up our situation; What are we doing about this Uwe kid? And Adelaide? Brahms sounds like a red flag, too."

Always the one to start the conversation. While he seemed upfront, Kenny and (Y/n) both knew he just cared way too much and was extremely worried.

They glanced around as Ulrich sat beside his daughter and happily took Milly from her. Kenny simply leaned against the wall as Krueger sat on the other couch. 

"Well, _first off,_ I'm having no luck with finding anyone who can take Klaus. I don't think he has any family left. So, you can either have me keep looking, keep him, or adopt him out," Krueger shrugged as he scratched his ear. "I can't promise anyone would want to adopt a Mischling, though. They'd be too scared for his safety, let alone their own."

Augustine shared a glance with Erwin as Klaus pulled his hair. The blond then offered a reluctant look to (Y/n). He didn't know how she'd feel about that. 

"And _then_," Krueger started as he leaned back in his seat, "I have Levi's little girl's papers and passport in progress; They'll be ready tomorrow. I can't promise a way for you guys to get through the border, though. They're all guarded up now."

Levi simply nodded as he watched Milly chewing on her hands. Isabel was already upset that he missed her recital, but she was quick to cheer up when she heard that she was getting a surprise; Which was a baby sister.

"And then there's the subject of this _Uwe_ kid," The General hummed as he crossed his legs. A glance to the clock told him he should get going soon enough; He promised to help Annie make cookies, so he wanted to hurry up and be home within the hour.

"_Technically_, this Lilith lady never filed for custody of Uwe. You can go back with Ulrich, who is essentially a police officer, and ask for him back. If she refuses, come and file a police report. Then, you can go back with a squad of 'police' and demand to have the baby handed over."

(Y/n) shared a glance with her father and brother. Then Kenny. And _then_ Augustine. She felt a bit bad; This definitely wasn't what he signed up for. 

"_Yes_, you can bring your nephew here. I'm not going to be mad at you for taking him from some abusive bitch," Augustine nodded, "Let's just hope that they might be comfortable sharing a crib. I doubt it, but we can get another one next payday."

That was _another_ issue. She had so much money saved, but she needed to be careful; It could come to question where it all came from and they could slip, to which everything would be revealed. 

"_Thank you_..." She nodded, "We just don't know what we're going to do with him. Levi's already going to be having a newborn while they have a four year old, dad's going to be so busy, Kenny isn't even in question because he doesn't even have a solid flat," Her uncle simply offered a thumbs up, "And honestly...I don't think I'm ready to step in and be a mother to some baby I don't even know."

"That's just a given," Augustine offered, "You're only a nineteen year old girl. Yes, there are some women your age who've started their families even _years_ ago, but if you're not ready, then you're not ready."

"Yeah. Besides; We don't mind helping out," Erwin offered as Klaus simply watched everyone in the room. He liked to observe.

(Y/n) glanced over to Levi and Ulrich. 

"I don't know how your brother would take back a newborn and a baby who's more than likely going to cry the entire time. That's just not realistic...He's still our family, though. I'd like to make sure he's alright...As much as I want him to stay with us, if we have to adopt him out, we just need to make sure he's taken care of," Ulrich hummed quietly as he rocked Milly. 

"I already know that you're just saying that and you don't want to give that baby away," (Y/n) interrupted, "But come on. It's been a week, and we have a newborn and a ten month old. And then we'd have a what? A seven month old?"

"It's going to be a _pain_ in the _ass_, no matter what," Kenny shrugged as Motte laid on his shoulder. The kitten _really_ did like him. 

Ulrich almost looked offended, but he reminded himself that that's just how Kenny is. "We can make it work. It'd be like...I don't know...I'd happily come over and babysit and help whenever I'm off. My apartment is barely big enough for me; And isn't exactly the best of places for a baby."

"_I was thinking_," Erwin offered, "We can keep the kids in the guest bedroom for now, but how about we deal with the room downstairs and make _it_ the guest bedroom and the _upstairs_ room a nursery?"

Augustine thought about it. Sighing, he ran his hand over his beard. "It'd be a good idea. We hate that room, though, so good luck making guests sleep in there."

"Why do you hate it?" Levi asked curiously. The house had a nice atmosphere, so he didn't see why they wouldn't like any part of it. 

He shrugged, "Go ahead and go check it out. It just has a bad atmosphere or something; I've never liked it."

Levi shrugged, to which Ulrich have Milly back to (Y/n) as Augustine laughed and went to show them. 

"So, when do you want to get your nephew?" Erwin asked quietly. Klaus was laying against him now. 

"I would recommend as soon as you two can; Lilith is planning a trip down to Munich," Krueger shrugged as he stood. He still needed to get Reiner some paper and ink for school. 

Ulrich peeked out of the doorway, "_Yeah_, so that room isn't structurally secure. The floors are uneven and there's water damage from a leaked in the bathroom; I'd say it'd collapse down into the basement within the next five years."

"_Oh_..._Okay_, that's cool...When are we getting _that_ fixed?" Erwin hummed as his attention went elsewhere. 

(Y/n) giggled to herself. All of their attention went to the subject of construction; They were _such_ men. "Hey, dad?"

"Well, I can help fix it. I fixed that kind of thing when my wife and I bought our first house, and then helped a friend, but next time I'm off? I need to get the things for it," Ulrich mumbled as Levi and Augustine went to sit down. "And yes, baby?"

"Can you come with me tomorrow so we can get Uwe?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, So I drew Luka yesterday and I absolutely adore the drawing, so I've finally started working on the scenes that came from the dream that inspires this fic; I've been holding off until the end because there's some big spoilers, but it's getting there. (I'll be drawing it with the way it was in the dreams for ease, but can make alternate drawings for different skin tones/hair texture in the future) I'll be working on that, and can tell you where the drawings can be found (if interested) in the future (with multiple out-of-context spoilers warnings).
> 
> And clarifying now (don't know if I stated this before) but Luka has high-functioning* autism


	74. Waisenhaus

They were back at Lilith's manor. 

(Y/n) had no idea how to feel. She was anxious, happy, frustrated, terrified. A mix of emotions. She wished she could back and hide in the crawlspace again. 

Erwin noticed her hesitation. Sighing to himself, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he kissed her head. She simply leaned into his touch. 

Anselm and Krueger had tagged along in the hopes that they wouldn't have to waste gas on another trip. The General watched them for a moment, before he turned and knocked in the door. 

Ulrich waited to the side. As much as he wished he could just waltz right in, do as he pleased, and get out, he knew better. He had discipline. 

The door opened, to which the butler from before seemed confused as can be. 

"_Oh_...Hello, officers. Is there a problem?"

"_No_, thank you, sir. We were wondering if we could speak to Lilith?" Krueger asked politely. The old man reminded him of his father. 

He fixed the glasses on his nose. "Oh, _yes_. Of course; Just a moment. She's preparing for a dinner party."

Ulrich could feel the vein in his temple at the words. He wasn't exactly surprised, but he made sure to keep his cool. A smile was given to (Y/n) when she seemed worried. 

The butler invited them in, which was when he realized that (Y/n) was there. He could only imagine what this was all about. Excusing himself, they were left in the fancy living room from before. 

"I didn't expect to be let in _that_ easy," Anselm hummed as he looked around. He grew up poor, so the sight of all of the decorations had his attention. He almost thought about a museum he'd visited before. 

"_Don't_ jinx it," Krueger replied as he sat down. "...Still don't know how willing she'll be to hand over the baby."

"Worst comes to worse, we can sneak into the party and just take him back," Ulrich thought out loud. 

(Y/n) shook her head, "_No_. I want to see the look on her face."

"Oh, _that's_ true," He nodded as he made himself comfortable. Ulrich had easily taken up a good chunk of the couch. 

She watched as Erwin and Anselm had walked around the room and examined every little painting, but of gold, and furniture that was easily worth five years of their pay. 

"_Oh_, and _what_ do we have here?" 

They turned to see Lilith. She wore a silk gown with a fur coat, reeked of perfume and hair spray, and had a full face of make up. 

Krueger was the first to stand when everyone else seemed reluctant.

"It's been brought to our attention that Adelaide's son, Uwe Alshire, is in your care. She had requested him back during her last visit, but you wouldn't let her have him. We're here to ask again."

The words were slow to process, until a lightbulb went off in Lilith's head. She didn't know what to say as she looked between them all. 

She thought she had the upper hand to their conversation. 

"_Well_?" Krueger brought the attention back to him. 

* * *

The click of Lilith's heels echoed through the hall as she led them through the halls. She clearly wanted nothing to do with this, but knew better than to argue. She'd only just thought about taking legal actions with Uwe about an hour ago. 

She didn't know what to say as she felt eyes burning into the back of her skull. She wasn't used to being the one on defense. 

"It's a _shame_, about Heinz. He used to be my old butler. Did you hear about him?" Lilith tested. There were multiple people; Ulrich wouldn't _possibly_ try something. 

He was the first to speak, and the first to make her shut up. His tone alone was making her wish she'd booked the trip for this week. "Hm. _Yeah_. I _heard_ he was _skinned alive_. Must have been painful; Someone like him _deserves_ it, though."

They all knew he did it. Lilith had a sneaking suspicion, while he'd openly said he did when it was broadcasted; They were trying to say that Heinz had hidden Jews and so Ulrich did his job, but they all knew why he did it. 

And they were curious as to if and when he'd get back at Lilith. Including the woman in question.

She stopped at a door in the middle of the hall. "_Well_...Here it is. His nanny should be busy with him, so if you'd like to wait--"

"We have things to do. We're already worrying about getting him a new crib," Anselm interrupted. He hated the rich. 

Ulrich shrugged as he waited for the grand opening. She was clearly trying to stall. "It would be alright if we pack up the one he has and take it with us, right?"

Lilith licked her lips as she thought about it. She realized that this may actually be _all_ they want; The baby. That was a shame. She actually wanted to keep him. Who else was the family fortune supposed to go to?

"_Just_ as long as I can visit him," She tried as she turned to the door. They all knew the answer to that, but she could try.

The door opened to a rather large nursery. It was just as extravagant as the rest of the house, if they were to be honest. 

(Y/n) stepped in as she looked around. It was had a nice, gentle tone as a music box played a child's tune. 

"Oh, _my lady,_ is everything all right?" A quite young woman asked from the corner. She had been folding the laundry.

Lilith begrudgingly nodded, "_Yes_. It is. Uwe is leaving to live with his mother and her husband."

Even _she_ was a bit surprised. Looking around, the nanny was slow in her movements as she put the hangers down. She didn't know what to say, and the officers had her confused.

"Well...He just went down for a nap. I can wake him, but he's going to be grumpy."

Krueger was the first to speak, "_Please_. I don't intend to sound mean, but we have plans today."

"Oh...okay. Would you like me to pack his bags?" She asked politely. She couldn't have been any older than seventeen. 

"Please?" (Y/n) asked as she setting into the rocking chair. The crutches were uncomfortable, and dug into her armpits too much. 

The nanny, Klara, turned to the crib as she followed her instructions. Erwin came to stand beside her. He felt awkward and out of place; But was a bit excited to see the baby.

Klara stood up with a swaddled infant who, _luckily_, hadn't woken up yet. She turned around to (Y/n) and hurried over to pass Uwe over. 

(Y/n) didn't expect her to be so upfront, but was happy nonetheless. They expected plenty of reluctance when they showed up. 

The baby settled into her arms; He was bigger and heavier than expected. 

Looking down to her nephew, she couldn't help but be surprised. He looked just like her sister, her father, and her. He had that little family birthmark right on his right cheek; He was lucky it looked like a heart. It was actually cute. 

Holding Uwe closer when he started to adjust for comfort, she bit her lip as she watched him. 

"Would it be alright if we started on the crib?" Krueger asked quietly. If they could avoid having to hear a baby crying, he would be more than happy. 

"_Go ahead_," Lilith mumbled. She was going to be fuming if they made her late. "I'm going to go finish preparing. Tell me when you're leaving."

With that, she turned out into the hall. 

"Sheesh. She didn't even say much, and is clearly a giant fuckin bitch," Anselm grumbled. Klara wanted to laugh, but this lady was basically paying her college tuition. 

"Okay, let's get this going," Erwin took some deep breath. As much as he wanted to oggle at the baby with (Y/n), this would all be faster if he helped. 

* * *

Nanaba walked through the street with Meiko. She'd let him stay home from school, but she wanted to go out and look at the shops. 

"So...Mandol woke up earlier this morning," She offered to her quiet son. Usually, he'd be talking her ear off. 

"Did he?" Meiko hummed. He didn't sleep well last night, and everything seemed to hurt. It didn't help that the scabs in his knees always cracked and started to bleed again.

"Yeah. Your aunt says he was crying and looking for you...He feels bad," Nanaba tried again. She took the signature turn to the bakery; That little perk in his step was subtle, but it brought a smile to her lips. 

He nodded. Biting his lip, Mieko sighed after a moment. "I don't know if I want to see him."

She wouldn't lie; She was a bit disappointed. She couldn't blame him though; She'd probably feel the same way. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Maybe tomorrow, or the day after that...I'm not in the mood."

"I understand, sweetie," Nanaba smiled as they waited to cross the street. "How about we go to the toy store and let you pick out a toy for him and you?"

Meiko thought about it quietly, before he looked up and offered his mother a quiet smile. "I'd like that."

* * *

Mike watched Luka and the kids. Milly was sitting in her lap, while Klaus was trying to offer the pacifier that she dropped.

"So," He started awkwardly, "You have another little girl? Do you know how she's gonna feel about the baby?"

Levi shrugged as he sipped his tea, "Yeah; She's four. And she's been _begging_ for us to bring home a baby for about a year now."

"Oh," Mike laughed at the thought. Meiko was like that when he was younger, "So, she's excited?"

"Milly's gonna be a surprise. Only problem is going to be getting back...I didn't exactly _think_ about that," he mumbled with a hint of frustration.

He thought about it. "Yeah...docks are probably all full. The border is basically a land mine, and if you try a plane, you might get shot out of the sky."

"I can _try_ bribing people, but I don't know if I can trust them," Levi hummed. He'd thought about every possible way. He would just go ahead and try his luck, but he's travelling with a baby now. He couldn't bring himself to risk it. 

"_I mean_, the guys over by France might be worth a shot. They're just waiting for an order; I would try to find someone who seems like an airhead and offer them a good amount of money," Mike offered. It might be worth a shot. 

They could hear the engine of a car out front. 

Levi clicked his tongue. "_That_ fast? Great; I'll ask for a ride downtown when they go back out. Would it be alright if Milly stayed here?"

"Yeah, she can. Let's go see what they have to say."

Meandering to the door, they made it just in time as (Y/n) stepped in. 

"How'd _that_ go?" Luka asked as Milly settled in her arms. Klaus was sitting on the floor and playing with Motte; He didn't seem to realize that they were home.

Erwin stepped in, holding a little baby boy who seemed more than surprised by the change in environment. He'd just woken up in the car, and hadn't done much more than look around. 

"_Oh_, he's cuter than I thought he'd be," Luka was the first to speak. She thought his little birthmark was adorable. 

Levi nodded, "Yeah...I didn't think it'd be _that_ easy. Did Dad make her hand him over or something?"

"Krueger and Anselm had to head in later, so they tagged along. I think having a General that works on war tactics was the main element of intimidation," Erwin replied as Uwe looked around some more. 

"You guys are going to end up running an orphanage at this pace," Mike laughed as he offered to hold the baby. 

Uwe simply whined as he turned away. Erwin was a bit surprised, but understood. Mike simply nodded. 

"We brought over his crib and some clothing and all that. Can you guys help me set it all up?" Erwin asked them.

"Yeah," Levi nodded as (Y/n) had sat on the couch. Uwe was given to her so that she and Luka could watch the kids while they did that, but he didn't seem to do much. 

"How long did it take her to hand him over?" Luka asked as Uwe watched Motte and Klaus. He seemed to want to join, but was reluctant.

She shook her head, "About ten minutes after we arrived, I was holding him."

"A _lot_ faster than expected...Can he walk, or talk, or anything?" Luka asked as she waved the rattle for Milly. 

"Once Lilith was out of earshot, the nanny said he knew next to no independence," (Y/n) sighed, "Lilith _actually_ paid attention to him; _Wouldn't_ let him crawl around on the floor, _won't_ let him roll over, _won't_ let him use something to help him stand, feeds him _every_ hour- even if he's _not_ hungry, _everything_."

"Explains why he's kinda chubby...Have fun with _that_. He might be a crybaby for a minute," Luka cringed at the idea. She had no patience for those kinds of kids, and wouldn't be offering to babysit if he was. 

"Oh, I know...We're hoping Klaus helps him learn."

"We can see how _that_ goes..."

* * *

Fritz laughed to himself as he followed Clayton. He'd gonna ahead and met up with some friends on their day off, and was having a good time. He'd need to get going in about an hour of two, but wanted to enjoy his time.

"You guys wanna go to the pub?" Curtis asked playfully. 

"Ooh- _Yeah_! Let's go!" Gregory happily started down the sidewalk. 

Shaking his head, Fritz followed along. He didn't really drink. He'd go ahead and get one, then just a coke. 

They'd just went to the theater. The movie wasn't _great_, but it was something to do.

They were stepping into the pub before they knew it. The guys had already made it all the way to a free table, but Fritz went ahead and took his time. 

He looked around as he sat beside Clayton. There was already a bar maid seeing them, to which they were already trying to flirt with her. Asking for a simple glass of rum, he watched her retreat back to the kitchen.

"So, _Fritz_, where ya stationed?" Greg asked as he folded up a napkin. 

He shrugged, "I was stationed at a camp for a minute, but they let me come back here for patrols when I requested."

"Oh, the _camps_, huh?" Curtis seemed impressed, "How many Jews have you killed?"

Fritz quietly became aware of why he didn't talk to them that much. They were fun to hang around with, until they opened their mouths. 

"It wasn't really _that_ kind of thing...I just made sure they got up, went to get their food, and watched them while they worked," He shrugged. It wasn't far off. 

"But have you _killed_ any?" Clayton asked. He really just wanted to brag about his friend being a 'good soldier'. 

His mind went back to the man dying of typhus while he had frostbite up to his elbows and knees, among other things. 

Looking for anything else to amuse his eyes, Fritz shrugged as his gaze landed on a girl. She was _cute_. He was a bit disappointed when he found who seemed to be her boyfriend. 

"One. I was told to, though. He couldn't get away and was blocking the path," He hummed quietly. He was watching the couple, looking for a sign that they weren't dating so he could shoot his shot. 

The girl excused herself to go to the restroom. 

"_One_?" Curtis scoffed, "_Come_ on. Get that body count up; They'll pay you more."

"I haven't had any reason to--" Fritz broke off into a mumble as he watched the guy look around, before he took out something from his pocket. 

_And put it in the girl's drink._

"_Hold on_." 

He was stern and got up almost _immediately_. She was coming back out now; She must have actually just had to 'powder her nose'. 

He made it over to them by the time she got back to who he hoped _wasn't_ her date. They seemed to flirt a little, and the guy had a smirk on his face when she took hold of her cup. 

Fritz hand grabbed hers and set it back on the bar as he got between them. 

"How about you _tell_ her what you _put_ in her drink?"

The bartender heard, as well as some men nearby who came out of their conversation. The 'date' seemed unimpressed as he watched Fritz. 

"Brahms- What is he talking about?"

Fritz felt his blood run cold when he heard that name. Still, he didn't let that on. 

He simply watched the man who'd caught him. Looks like he wasn't going to get to have some fun. 

A hand landed on Fritz shoulder. 

And a smile crossed Brahms' face. 

"You should learn how to mind your own business."

Just as the other men were getting up to help put Brahms in his place, Fritz felt a deep, _sharp, _and intense pain in his side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how I outlined the ending? Scratch that; It's off that course. 
> 
> Powder your nose; How when you do your make up and your face gets oily? Use more powder to fix that.
> 
> Sorry if this chapter isn't great-- back on track with it next chapter.


	75. Feierliche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning:  
Sexual assault  
Mentions of sexual assault/R*pe

(Y/n) looked to the side when she heard Uwe and Klaus laughing at one another. They were thoroughly enjoying themselves as they sat in their jumpers. 

Augustine stepped past Klaus in the doorway as he turned to get his morning coffee. "Good morning, (Y/n)."

"Good morning," She smiled. She'd woken up in a good mood, but she didn't know why; Uwe _was_ a crybaby. They'd had to move his crib out of the guest bedroom just so that Klaus would be able to get _some_ sleep, which was something that Augustine didn't openly say he appreciated, but he did. They usually put him down for the night, but he woke up to cry at any little noise. 

"How's your foot?" He asked as he retrieved a mug from the cupboard. 

That was another thing. They'd had to go back to the doctor for their checkups, and (Y/n) was cleared to go off the crutches and remove the stitches.

"Great. I hated the crutches; They _hurt_ so bad," She replied as she stirred the potatoes.

"I could tell," He nodded. Sitting at the table, he turned to be able to watch the boys as they played. They seemed to be seeing who could jump higher. 

"Any news on Fritz? Is he going to be able to go tomorrow?" (Y/n) asked quietly. 

"He's _supposed_ to be discharged today, but I'm assuming he's going to want to be there. It _is_ his little sister's wedding," Augustine hummed. Fritz really was dead for a minute; The doctors almost gave up on resuscitating him. "Anselm said he thinks Fritz is pretending to be alright so he can go; He's gonna make him go back to the hospital afterwards."

She nodded as she sat on the counter. Oh, how she missed walking freely. 

"Is your father coming over?" 

"Yeah; He offered to help Levi watch the babies," (Y/n) replied as Motte ran by. She made sure to keep an eye on him; The last thing she wanted was for the kitten to scratch Uwe's foot. They'd never hear the end of it. "Why, what's up?"

"Nothing; He just hasn't dropped by all week. Haven't heard from him since Tuesday," Augustine replied as he fumbled with the daily paper. "Was just wondering where he's been."

"You know how he gets," (Y/n) shrugged as she checked on the biscuits in the oven. He didn't know how Ulrich 'got', but he wouldn't pester. 

"Those were a good idea," Erwin laughed as he stepped past Klaus. 

"They've been in them since about six thirty. They _love_ it," She replied. 

He nodded. "_Good_. I was scared we spent all that time looking for them, and they wouldn't like it."

"That would have sucked," (Y/n) hummed as she felt his hand rest on the small of her back. 

"What'cha making?" Erwin asked as he looked between the pans. 

"Biscuits and gravy, because your dad asked," She replied as she stirred the potatoes once again. Turning to take the biscuits from the oven, she told him to watch the gravy.

He nodded as he took up the task. Glancing to the side, he found Levi finally stepping in. He'd probably been awake all night, but he wouldn't let on. 

Milly was handed over to Augustine as Levi went to boil some water. "Any news?"

"None," Augustine replied as the baby rested on his chest, "I don't know how, but it makes sense, I guess. The fucker must have slipped away from the crowd when they focused on trying to make sure Fritz _didn't_ bleed out."

He tapped his nails against the counter as he filled a pot of water. "Wonderful."

"Isn't it?" (Y/n) asked sarcastically.

* * *

"On a scale of one to ten, one being faint discomfort and ten being severe pain, how bad does it hurt?" The nurse asked as she changed the bandage. 

"I would _like_ to say ten, but that's no where close," Fritz groaned. It really was taking everything in him to not make a ruckus when he felt an alcohol swab against his side. 

"I would love to call you dramatic, but _this_ time, it's understandable," Luka teased from the corner. 

"Oh, be nice to your brother. It wasn't him being a boy this time," Anselm shook his head as his mind went back to when the kids were six and four; And Fritz fell _right_ out of the tree he was climbing. 

"Believe it or not," He grumbled from the bed. Fritz just wasn't having a good week, but it was made up by a certain aspect; A glance to the clock had him looking towards the door. She'd been coming every morning before she went to work. 

The clock struck eight, just as a faint knock was heard in the door. Fritz immediately stopped cringing from the pain, much to all of their amusement. 

"Come in," Anselm shook his head again. These kids really were too much sometimes. 

The door opened gently, and in stepped Fritz's new crush that they'd been teasing him about all week. 

"Hey, Alina!" Fritz smiled in an effort to hide his actual emotions about the pain, "How are you, today?"

She laughed at him; She could see right through his little facade. "I'm good. And you?"

"I've been better," He joked once he flinched. The nurse had started bandaging his side again. The woman only laughed at him; He'd been quite the patient.

Alina nodded as she sat beside Luka. She always felt a bit odd when she visited and his family was there, but she liked showing up. "I bet you have."

"_Barely_," Luka hummed as she turned back to her book. 

Fritz sent her a look. The last thing he wanted was for her to blow his cover. He was really hoping to score a date with Alina. 

Anselm seemed to read his son's thoughts. "Come on, Lulu. We need to make final touches to your dress."

She seemed to perk up at his words. It was coming out exactly how she wanted it; White fading to a pastel yellow, some beading, and gloves to match. "Yeah...Can we go by the cafeteria real quick?"

He knew how much she liked the cookies here; Probably from when he'd always get her one when she had appointments as a child. "Yeah. Lev, you want anything?"

"Why not?" He shrugged as he laid back down. He turned to Alina, "You?"

She debated it with a hint of reluctance, to which Anselm said he didn't mind. She asked for a coffee as they stepped out of the door. 

"You think he _actually_ likes her, or it's just gonna be a fling?" Luka joked after the door was closed. 

He wished she'd phrased that better. "As much as I'd like him to find a long term relationship, I can never tell with him. She's sweet though. He better be good to her."

"You're always such a softie," Luka smiled as she nudged her father. 

Anselm shrugged with a hint of a grin. "Only when it matters."

* * *

"Is your dad almost here?" Erwin asked as he came down stairs. Tucking his shirt into his pants, he adjusted his suspenders. 

"Yeah; He should be here in about five minutes," (Y/n) replied as Uwe sat on her hip. Klaus was stumbling around as he followed Motte, but she was trying to arrange the bookshelf. 

"Okay...Where'd you want to go?" He asked as he checked his reflection. 

She thought about it as she set Uwe back on the ground. He would scoot, but he couldn't crawl. The only reason he learned to scoot was because they wouldn't let Klaus bring things over to him. 

"I was hoping we could go shopping? I wanted to look for a new cardigan or two," She shrugged. Picking up some of the toys, she looked around for a moment. "Do you know if Levi's up?"

"I think he's asleep," Erwin replied as he sat on the bench to put on his shoes. "You wanna ride our bikes?"

"Sure, why not?" (Y/n) nodded. She'd have to use Augustine's bike, but she didn't mind. It's been more than a while since she's ridden one. 

"You wanna have lunch at the cafe?" Erwin offered as he stood. He'd already made sure the chickens were set for the day, the house was clean, and they had sitters, so he was ready to go any minute.

Thinking about it, she took a moment to look around. "Yeah, that sounds good. I've been wanting another croissant; I always mess up my mom's recipe."

He nodded as he turned to the door when there was a knock. Opening it, he welcomed Ulrich inside. 

"Sorry I'm late- My alarm didn't go off," he mumbled as he set a bag aside. 

"...You're a bit _early_, actually," (Y/n) laughed at him. She went ahead and folded a blanket that went on the armchair. 

Ulrich glanced to the clock as he thought about it. "...I thought you said _nine_?"

"I said _ten_. You're a bit early," She shook her head. He's been busy this week; She didn't mean to sound like she was inadvertently asking him to babysit, but he insisted on taking up the role. Klaus would be easy, especially with Levi staying home, but Uwe was the main concern. 

He nodded as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, I brought some things for some pudding, and got you some croissants from the bakery."

(Y/n) exchanged a glance with Erwin as he snickered at her. 

Giving him a look, she nodded. "Thank you. I appreciate that. Just do me a favor and don't let them have pudding before noon; That's their afternoon nap. They go to bed at seven, but we'll be back way before then, but do us a favor and give them time to burn out the sugar."

"I will," Ulrich smiled when Klaus ran up to him. He loved being thrown in the air. Uwe hated it, but he was warming up to the idea. 

"Okay, We're gonna get going. Thank you," (Y/n) smiled as she gave Ulrich a hug. 

"Alright, have a good day."

"We hope to."

* * *

Holding up the sweater, (Y/n) debated whether or not she wanted it. It was nice, but she wasn't sure on the color. Turning to Erwin, he simply shrugged. "I think the beige one is the best."

"That's what I was thinking," She mumbled as she folded it back up. She didn't have many clothes for winter, let alone a huge wardrobe. She liked being able to go out and expand it again. 

He stood beside her after a moment. "How about this?" He asked as he offered a floral cardigan. 

"Oh, yeah. That's actually _really_ cute," (Y/n) nodded as she took it in hand. 

"You wanna go try it on?" Erwin asked her as he played with the other colors. He'd found another maroon sweater, which he offered.

She looked around for the dressing room. "Yeah, I do. Did you find anything?" 

He shrugged, "Another dress shirt, some new pajamas, and some socks. Nothing special."

Humming her response, (Y/n) counted all of the things she wanted to try on. There were four. "Alright; I'll be right back."

* * *

Stepping out of the dressing room, (Y/n) debated the skirt once again. It was extremely prude, and reminded her on a house wife from the 19th century. Still, that's what was expected of the women nowadays. She'll just go try to find a different cut.

She grumbled to herself. In no way did she want to be stuck wearing something like this, but she was forced to comply. It was that, or have all eyes on her. 

"You still thinking about it?"

(Y/n) turned to see a man leaning against the wall. He seemed..._odd_. There was just something about him, and she didn't like it. 

"I am," She nodded as she kept him in the corner of her eye. 

"What's your name?" 

She looked back at him when he took a step. Her gaze locked with his, and he froze in place. He must was figured she was uncomfortable. 

"Oh, it's alright, sweetheart," He smiled as she mentally cringed at the nickname, "My name is Henry Mann..."

"..._but_ you can call me _Brahms_."

(Y/n) felt her heart rate quicken. _That's_ why she felt uneasy. There was something about that genuine smile and empathetic eyes. 

Her eyes looked around for Erwin. "Well, Hi Brahms. I'm Adelaide. I don't have time for conversation; My husband and I need to get home to our baby," She spurt out as she tried to pass him. 

A strong grip caught her hand as she was pulled back into the small, hidden hallway. 

He had her pinned to the wall. 

She didn't react when he simply watched her with a cold hand over her mouth. That seemed to infuriate him, though. He wanted a reaction. 

He wanted to mess with her. 

That's when a hand landed on her hip, which (Y/n) immediately swat away.

"I know you're not _her_. I know what _happened_ to her," Brahms threatened as his touch became more and more insistent. She was still swatting him away, but he wasn't pressing further. He was messing with her and holding back; They both knew that. 

"Don't you want to _know_?" Brahms demanded as his hand went to her groin. That wasn't the reaction he wanted, but _damn_. She was stronger than she looked; He was smacked so hard he stumbled to the wall behind him and fell on his ass. 

He was up within a second and ready to hit her back, when a hand caught his in the air. 

Brahms looked to the side to find a blond who looked _furious_. This man would happily gut him if given the opportunity, he knew that. 

It took every ounce of restraint in Erwin's body to not ruin this man in the middle of this store. There weren't many people, but it would definitely be a scene. 

(Y/n) mumbled something small into his ear. That's when Erwin decided to back down from the stranger and put distance between them. 

Brahms looked as unimpressed as can be. It was like they'd shown him a child's magic trick. 

Before they knew it, Brahms had stepped past them as Erwin hid (Y/n) behind him. He went straight to the door, and left without a word. 

"Are you okay?" 

She watched him for a moment before her gaze floated to the ground and she shrugged quietly. Her arms held one another as she seemed to close down.

Erwin could only guess what was running through her mind. This was supposed to be a sweet little date, but it'd already been soured. He'd seen what he'd done to her, how he was touching her, and had ran over to knock Brahms' teeth out before she smacked him. 

His arms wrapped around her as he held her close. He could feel her shaking against him, which only made him hold her tighter. 

"Come on. Let's go ahead and wait across the street for someone to drive us home, okay? You can ride in the car; I'll have someone come help me with the other bike," Erwin offered as she held him back. 

Her voice seemed small as quiet as she mumbled a little '_Alright_.'

* * *

(Y/n) laid in her old bed as she held the stuffed sheep that Erwin had gotten her. She'd hidden back in the crawlspace, but she could hear her furious father from downstairs. He wasn't mad at Erwin, he was mad about what happened. 

Sighing to herself, she rolled over to face the wall. What was the point? She wanted to hide in here until either the end of the war, or the end of the world. She didn't even care anymore. 

Erwin made sure she had plenty of water and snacks if she wanted to stay in the crawlspace for a while. As much as he wanted to keep her company, she'd asked to be alone. 

She didn't want to do this anymore. 

She'd finally gotten comfortable enough to start coming out of her safe haven, and where has _that_ gotten her?

(Y/n) had made some friends, found a place to belong, and fallen for a soldier, but at the same time she's been verbally harassed, kidnapped and beaten, almost raped, found her father who's she always thought was a murderous psychopath, and then sexually assaulted. All because she looked almost exactly like her dead sister that no one seemed to know about.

She loved her life now, but she also _hated_ it. Everything always seemed to get better, only for something to happen and ruin it all. 

She found herself wishing she didn't come out of the crawlspace that night- This all happened because Erwin found her. 

At the same time, (Y/n) was mentally berating herself for thinking such a thing. She loved Erwin with all of her heart, and he always did his best to keep her and everyone around them happy. He'd changed her life. 

While she appreciated him for showing her what she'd been missing for so long, she didn't know if their meeting was for the best or the worse.

The only way to find out was to see where they go from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's about to be a real change in pace; Saying this now.


	76. Eine lange Woche

It's been yet another long week. The only part of it that (Y/n) felt like she enjoyed was the wedding; She was a bridesmaid, along with Mike's sisters, but she had fun with it. They were all older than her by at least a decade, but they were as inclusive as can be. 

The part that she _hated_ was the fact that Brahms seemed to have dropped off the face of the planet again. She didn't understand how it was so hard to catch someone who showed up and made himself so obvious.

Walking out of the kitchen, (Y/n) scoffed as she finished the letter. This lady really couldn't take no for an answer, could she? 

"What is it?" Erwin asked as he helped Uwe stand. Klaus was snacking on some crackers as they played with blocks. 

She sighed quietly before an annoyed smile crossed her lips. "_Apparently_ Lilith wants to try to file for custody of Uwe. Only thing is, she wrote down everything she wants to accuse us of so that she could take him."

"...What's _that_ mean?" He asked. He seemed a bit confused, understandably. 

(Y/n) offered the paper over, "_Apparently_ I'm a raging whore, you're an abusive alcoholic, your dad is a deadbeat, and don't tell my dad what it says about him. It'd really crush his entire being, considering what happened to his sisters when they were little."

Erwin cringed as he scanned through it. "She's not very intelligent, is she?"

"Probably _not_. I don't appreciate her calling my dad a kiddy didler, though," She groaned as she sat on the couch. She was _so_ stressed again. They'd had sex in the shower to help with the tension they'd been having, but her stress was back. 

He understood. He didn't like being called an alcoholic when he'd never touched the substance, and it almost made him furious to hear someone call his father a deadbeat. Augustine always bent over backwards for all of Erwin's childhood to make sure that he was happy. 

He checked the clock as Uwe sat back down. "We can take it with us when we go to the station?"

"Yeah, we try to get a restraining order while we're at it. I think she's just mad that we won't let her visit," (Y/n) mumbled. She really didn't want to go back out. 

Erwin stood back up. They should get going, anyways. He thought about whether or not to take the boys, but then he remembered that Levi had plans; He was taking Milly to go visit some high school friends. They all had kids, and wanted to meet up. 

"Can you take Klaus to get ready? I'll go get Uwe dressed," He offered as he picked up her nephew. 

Klaus was always more compliant than Uwe. "Yeah, I will," She yawned as she ran her hands through her hair, "Come on, let's go get dressed."

As much as Klaus wanted to stay and build his little house, he simply hummed and set the blocks down as he followed. (Y/n) picked him up as they turned to follow Erwin up the stairs.

Thinking about what to dress the baby in, she let him play with her necklace.

* * *

This was disappointing. 

This was the fifth lineup they've had today. They've strayed from the 'Henry Mann' name and just started on anyone who looked like the picture. There was no one. The Henry that they'd encountered just didn't exist.

Pixis was the sort of chief of police, but he was an SS officer. They'd become acquainted over the week, but he could sense their frustration. 

"They're excused," He leaned over to a guard. Turning back to (Y/n) and Erwin, he sighed to himself. He could tell she'd been nothing but stressed all week. Not that he could blame the woman.

"Those were all we had today," Pixis told them as he leaned against a desk. He didn't really know what to say; They've heard it all.

They nodded as they thought about it. 

"Do you want us to come back tomorrow?" Erwin asked him. He could feel (Y/n)'s hand tightening in his, but it was a question he felt the need to ask. 

Pixis thought about it. "We'll have to think about it. It took a while to bring in enough just for today, so maybe in a few days...I apologize for taking up so much time."

"It's alright," (Y/n) told him, "I'd rather show up and not find anyone than stay home and have the asshole get away again."

"Yeah," Pixis scratched his bald head, "Well, we've heard plenty about this Brahms fellow lately. Unfortunately, all from older women and girls as young as fourteen about sexual harassment, among _other_ things. I'm just wondering where he's been for a while. I was hoping someone took him out, honestly."

"That's two of us," She scoffed as she sat up straight. She wanted to check on the boys; Krueger saw them come in, and offered to watch them for the hour. 

"Alright. Well, hate to kick you two out, but we have more appointments," The officer sighed as he took a flask from his coat, "I'll call you two at three to discuss our next appointment."

"Thank you," Erwin nodded as he stood to shake Pixis' hand. "We'll be waiting for the call."

(Y/n) got up to follow Erwin. Pixis offered to shake her hand, much to her surprise. Letting him do so, they said their goodbyes before they turned to the door.

* * *

"So, how have you been?" (Y/n) asked Meiko. He was visiting Mike and Luka, and stayed home 'sick' again, but she wouldn't rat him out to Nanaba.

He shrugged as he pet Luka's rabbit with Klaus and Uwe. "I've been alright...Auntie and Mandol ended up going to stay with grandma and grandpa. They took Mike's old room for Mandol."

She hummed as she exchanged a look with Luka, who was folding laundry and watching them with her bunny. "And how's Mandol?"

Meiko stopped for a moment as he thought about it. He exchanged a look with the reluctant brunette, but he bit his lip. "He's..._odd_ now. He goes back and forth from being like himself, and then he just..._shuts down_. It's weird. Mama says it's just because he got a concussion, but I think it's worse...I still feel bad."

Luka exchanged another look with her.

Stumbling through her thoughts, (Y/n) nodded to Meiko. "_Well_, there's nothing you can do about it now. What were you supposed to do? Mandol was acting in a way that put you in danger, so you defended yourself. Unfortunately, it gave him a brain injury and now he needs time to heal..."

"I know. Mama says it could take even a few years for it to get better. I just feel bad about it because Auntie Nadja keeps crying," He mumbled quietly. 

It was Luka's turn to try. "Of course she's going to cry. That's her baby, she's moving out of her long time home she shared with her ex-husband, and she's going through a divorce. She's got a lot on her plate. Give her time, and she'll get better when things start to improve."

Meiko nodded as the words were processed. He knew he shouldn't feel bad for keeping himself safe- Nadja _herself_ had told him that- But he couldn't help it.

"...Can we talk about this _later_?"

"_Of course_. Meiko, if you ever want to talk about it, you can ring us up anytime?" She offered him. He seemed to like that idea.

"...Can I go outside?" He asked them. He liked playing with the chickens at his dad's parent's farm, and wanted to see if these ones would be nice, too.

"Yeah, we can bring Uwe and Klaus out in a minute," (Y/n) replied. Meiko was quick to stand and get his coat before he ran to the backdoor. 

(Y/n) nodded as Klaus came over to her. Letting him sit in her lap, she listened upstairs for Erwin. There wasn't much for Mike to bring over, but they more used it as an excuse to get together and goof around. 

"How'd your dad react to him moving in?" She joked. 

Luka shook her head, "He was a bit relieved, _actually_. That's what he was _hoping_ for. We don't have enough between us to afford our own place, so he knew we'd pick between families on where to go. Mike came here because there were less kids running around being loud."

"_That's aunt Naomi and Nellie' kids_," Meiko corrected her from the kitchen as he snuck a cookie. He was good and kept his volume down when he visited other houses, while his cousins weren't.

She laughed at him. Luka _wanted_ to be nice, but Meiko was her favorite for a reason. "I know."

"How was your guy's honeymoon?" (Y/n) teased her. 

She shrugged as she folded some socks. "It was nice. We went to the beach; Dad stayed home to visit Lev. He's still in the hospital, but apparently he scored that date he's been hoping for."

"Oh, with whats-her-name?" 

"_Alina_. Good for him, though. He _was_ almost gutted," Luka joked. She didn't know where that was going, but she kind of hoped the new girlfriend would be here to stay.

"When you say it _that_ way, yeah. Good for him," (Y/n) chuckled. "Mike's right; You have _such_ a way with words."

"I hope. Lev and I got that from Dad. He may seem all strong and intimidating, but _damn_. I remember hearing him talk to Lev about sex ed or whatever some years back, and he had _no_ filter," She shook her head. That was her lesson, too. 

(Y/n) nodded as Uwe tried to climb onto the couch with them. Helping him up, he sat beside Klaus. They both seemed to be the 'Mama's boy' type.

"_Levi's_ like that."

"I got to listen to him talk to Mike about constipation. I don't know why, but Mike couldn't stop laughing. Levi was just...He _kept_ going. And you know that face of his; I didn't know he was joking for a while," Luka shook her head as the basket rested on her hip. 

"Oh, jeez. Don't start up on _that_. Those are his favorite types of jokes, for some reason."

"It _has_ to be a guy thing, because I thought it was kind of gross."

"It has to be," (Y/n) nodded as she thought about it. 

"Okay, I'll go out these away, and then I can help you with them," Luka offered as she turned to the stairs. Her rabbit was quick to hop up and follow her. 

* * *

(Y/n) stood in the kitchen as she made some sandwiches for the boys and Erwin. As much as she didn't want to step in for a role of a mother, she actually liked this dynamic. It gave her a way to distract herself from everything occupying her mind. 

Setting the knife aside, she turned to get some jelly from the fridge. Humming to herself, she jumped with a sharp noise echoed throughout the kitchen. 

Turning around, she found the knife on the ground. She must have placed it too close to the edge.

Picking it up, she sighed to herself. She went back to the fridge. That off panic in her heart hadn't subsided, though. It was weird. She didn't like it. 

Ignoring her mind, (Y/n) turned back to finish the sandwiches. Klaus and Uwe would be up within twenty minutes, and Ulrich was going to come and pay a visit. He went back over to Oder for a few days, and promised to bring some things from a candy store there that they'd loved.

Erwin stepped into the kitchen to see what she was doing. "_Ooh_, can I have one?" 

"...Yeah. I made you one. Go ahead," (Y/n) mumbled to him. She took a drink from her cup as she watched the counter. 

Erwin noticed that she seemed off.

"...Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"_No_, you're _not_, (Y/n). Are you alright? Are you have a panic attack or something?" Erwin asked gently. She may be having a sort of episode of shell shock, even. His dad used to have bad episodes like that.

She shrugged as she turned to him. She didn't bother to even look him in the eye; She just held him close to her. He didn't mind, he simply reciprocated. 

She sighed against him. Pulling away, her hands rested on his cheeks as she started laughing at herself. 

"I dropped a fucking _butter knife_ and it scared me so much I had a panic attack...I'm sorry."

A smile crossed his face. He thought it was something worse. "Is _that_ it? You just dropped a butter knife?"

"_Yes_. That's it," She sighed as his hands rested on her hips. Rubbing his shoulders, (Y/n) watched him as he almost laughed.

"Here I was, all _worried_ that you were _freaking_ out, but you just dropped a butter knife- _Oh my god_," Erwin smiled as he tried to be nice. It really was taking a lot to not laugh at her. 

Kissing her forehead, he held her closer again. "You're a lot of work, but I love you."

(Y/n) smiled at his words. "I love you, too."

* * *

Glancing through the window as Motte rested on her shoulder, (Y/n) watched Erwin as he tended to the chickens. They'll probably start putting the birds in the garage once it gets too cold. 

Smiling when the kitten kept rubbing his face against her cheek, she sighed when she heard Uwe from upstairs. He usually woke up first, while they'd need to wake Klaus up. 

Setting Motte down, she went towards the stairs as she heard Uwe crying more as he woke up. Yawning to herself, she scratched her stomach as she stood at the top step.

That was when she heard Klaus crying.

He sounded _hysterical_. 

(Y/n) couldn't help but hurry over to the end of the hall. Uwe could wait; She'd _never_ heard Klaus cry like that. 

Throwing the door open faster than she meant to, she immediately found an open window. Movement to the side caught her attention, to which she felt her skin crawl. 

"_Put him down_," (Y/n) demanded as her body screamed at her to run. 

He simply watched her as Klaus cried and reached for her. Smiling to her, he made her wish she'd had gotten the gun before she came in. 

"_As you wish_," Brahms smiled as he let go of Klaus, who fell to the ground. (Y/n) hurried to him, before she retreated back to the doorway and held the baby close. 

"_What_ did you think you were going to achieve?" He asked with a smirk, "You _know_, you got my jaw wrong. My eyes, too."

(Y/n) called for Erwin as Klaus held her close. He wouldn't stop crying; She was worried Brahms hurt him- _Shook_ him, even. 

"I saw you at the station," He continued as he motioned down to the uniform, "I didn't have anything better to do, so I followed you two home. _Jeez_, the window to the other _brat_ was locked, but this one wasn't. 

She kept retreating back as he would take a step towards her. (Y/n) continued to call for Erwin. She _could_ lock herself in Augustine's room and get the gun, but she remembered it was moved to the downstairs drawer by the door. Uwe was also just on the other side of the hall. 

And Brahms _knew_ where to find Uwe, so she only had the option of trying to get to the bedroom and locking the door. 

That wouldn't do much; There was no phone in Erwin's room. She wouldn't be able to call for help. 

And Erwin didn't know that Brahms had followed them home, hurt Klaus, and was trying to corner her. He was still outside, tending to the chic--

The poker to the fireplace made an awfully loud wack against Brahms' head as Erwin tossed it aside and almost threw him back down the hall. 

"_Get them out_," Erwin hurried as Brahms stood. 

As much as (Y/n) wanted to make him help her with the kids and follow, she knew he wouldn't. Not unless he knew they were safe. 

Hurrying into Erwin's room, she found Uwe in the crib as the door was locked behind her. She could hear the fighting just outside of it; She wouldn't be able to get out through there. 

She could hear Klaus crying about an '_ouwie_' but she was so full of panic that she didn't know what to do as her mind raced and he was set in the crib beside Uwe. The only way out was the window; She couldn't safely take both of them out of it at once, but she didn't want to take a second trip. 

It went quiet as she heard _someone_ fall down the stairs. 

Silence, save for the crying babies. 

_Fuck-_ She didn't even know where her kitten was. 

The door seemed to bounce from it's hinges before she could think. _That's not what Erwin would do-_

(Y/n)'s mind began to race with the panic. What happened to Erwin? She was frozen with the fear and worry, before she looked around. There was nothing she could use as a weapon. 

The door busted open within seconds.

And of course, it was Brahms. A bit bloody, but with that same smile on his face.

"_You know._..I don't _like_ it when people don't give me what I _want_..."

(Y/n) watched him for a moment- Before her gaze followed his to Uwe and Klaus. 

"_Look_. How about this. You give me what I want, and I won't touch them."

"And how the _fuck_ am I supposed to trust you?" She demanded as stood in front of them. She could feel them pulling on the back of her shirt for attention- So that she could help them- but she couldn't afford to give them a glance. 

Brahms shrugged. "I only picked up that brat because he started crying; It's not _my_ fault he wouldn't shut up."

"You _dropped_ him," (Y/n) yelled at him. It took _everything_ in her to not fight him. She didn't doubt he'd fight back, but she'd knocked him down before. 

He started approaching her, " You _told_ me to put him down."

She tested him, and turned to circle around him. Sure enough, his attention went to her. She had to try to get him away from Uwe and Klaus, otherwise she'd never forgive herself. 

"_Come on_. Let's make this _easy_."

(Y/n) was halfway across the room. It'd been a while since school, but she used to do track in her first year. She hoped she'd still be able to keep up with that. 

She was ready to run once he started to get more and more annoyed. 

"Why _can't_ you just do me a favor and be like your compliment _slut_ of a sister," Brahms almost growled as he tried to get under her skin. 

"_Don't_ talk about her like that, you half-assed _sack of shit_," (Y/n) replied as she was close to the hall. This better have the reaction she was hoping for.

A glance was sent to the clock. Her dad would be here at any moment. She just needed to stall--

Brahms had started towards her, to which she practically jumped out of the way. She landed on her knees with pure pain, but she ignored it as she rushed to the stairs. 

She knew she _should_ have moved, but when she found Erwin at the bottom, she froze. She couldn't even tell if he was okay- He wasn't bleeding a lot, but that didn't mean anything.

"You _should_ have ran," Brahms told her as he pinned her to the wall. (Y/n) felt pictures fall to the ground and roll down the stairs when she made the contact. 

Doing her best to fight back, she realized he was already digging around in his pocket. She didn't know what he had, but she didn't want to find out. 

She landed a hit to his face, and felt his nose crack under her fist. That made him stop for a moment, before he smacked her back. 

Landing on the ground as her ears rang, (Y/n) sent another glance to Erwin. She had to check on him- _Had to._ Before she could land another hit on Brahms, however, she was pinned yet again as that devious smile crossed his lips and he pressed a rag to her face.

"_How about_ I take you back to the guys, and we treat you how we treated _Adelaide_?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the longest chapter, but here it is. I hope it's not too dramatic--
> 
> Okay, so as promised; I'll be starting to work on the pictures for this fanfic. The instagram account is Luka.Morozov (like my oc, because she's my baby) There's no posts yet, but I'll be making a goal of posting probably sketches every other day, and digital painting at least once a week! It's got a picture of one of my favorite drawings of Luka, but it's going to be updated sooner or later. 
> 
> And let me figure it out; I'll be trying to post the pictures of Luka I have within a few days (once edited) and work on the pictures of Erika and the sorts.


	77. Sorge

Erwin woke up with a groan. _Everything_ ached, but he made out a familiar voice calling for him. He registered it to be Ulrich. 

"Erwin- _What happened_?" He asked in a panic. He'd thought it was strange when he got out of his car to find an open door, _especially_ considering the weather, but he understood that something had happened. 

"Where's (Y/n)?" Ulrich tried again. Erwin seemed to be in a decent amount of pain. "Don't move until an ambulance gets here; You may have a spinal injury. I called one for you and Klaus. Do you know where _(Y/n)_ is?"

"_No_," He hissed quietly. His back felt like it did when he ejected from his plane. He wouldn't be surprised if he had broken ribs. Klaus and Uwe--"

"I already checked on them. I need to go check on Klaus; He was having a seizure. Do you know where my daughter is?" Ulrich replied gently. He wouldn't lie, part of him thought she may have done this to them. He knew better, though. This _wasn't_ something she would do. 

"Brahms- He snuck in or something. I don't know. I came inside, and she was calling for me. She sounded scared and I heard him, so I tried to get between them so she could get them out...Go and make sure he's alright, I'll wait here," Erwin hurried. He wanted to go check on Klaus himself, but Ulrich was right. If he got up and actually did mess his back up, he wouldn't be able to help find (Y/n).

He hoped it was just severe bruising, at the worst. 

Ulrich nodded as he watched Erwin. "Call me if you need anything. I'll be upstairs and making sure Klaus is alright. Uwe is in Klaus' crib and I locked the windows. He's alright, but I can't watch him right now," He told him as said baby started crying again. 

Nodding, Erwin rested his head against the floor again. He could already hear the sirens, but he couldn't even glance to the clock; Ulrich had a point. He took a moment to test his hands and toes. He could move everything, but he'd rather be safe than sorry. 

He didn't know how long it'd been, but he hoped it wasn't more than half an hour.

The less time that's passed, the easier the search will be. _Hopefully_.

* * *

"And so, _because_ of the plague and it's effects on the popula--"

Augustine was mid breath when the phone began to ring. He didn't usually have interruptions during his lectures, so it was a bit odd. 

"Just a moment," He mumbled as he went to his desk. Sitting in his chair, Augustine brought the phone to his ear as he checked over some notes. 

"_Is this Augustine_?"

Setting his cup back on the table, he felt a bit of panic in his gut. "Ulrich? _What's wrong?_"

He heard a sigh on the other end. 

"You need to come back _right_ now. Klaus and Erwin are being rushed to the hospital, and I can't find (Y/n)."

* * *

Checking through the schedule of the day, Anselm internally groaned. He hated doing patrols, and really didn't want to go around town all day. 

Drinking from his cup of coffee, he sat back in his seat. He needed to wake up a bit more before he gets going. 

Looking through the papers, Anselm signed some that needed to go back to his superiors. He didn't like paperwork, but the job paid well. 

Glancing up and out of his open door, he watched some of the other soldiers running through the office. There must have been another incident. 

Before he could even get up and ask what everyone was getting ready for, his phone began to ring. 

His _personal_ phone that sat on the table; The one that friends and family used to contact him. 

Anselm hurried over to it. He didn't know what was happening, but he was worried that something happened to Lev, or Luka, even. His mind went to (Y/n), though. She was definitely a public target. 

"Hello?"

It was Augustine. 

That only confirmed his fears. 

"_Someone broke in and we can't find (Y/n)_."

* * *

Checking her reflection, Luka brushed her hair. They were going to go pay a visit to Lev again. 

Glancing down the hall, she could hear Mike helping Meiko with the birds. They weren't too keen on little kids, but they were warming up with the fresh fruit that was offered. 

She checked the time before she went back to what she was doing. It was almost eleven; Far sooner than she'd expected. 

Picking out a rubber band, Luka decided to put her hair in a bun. It was messier than her dad wanted her to wear it, but she liked her hair that way. 

Thinking about what to do, she hoped they'd be able to run by the cafe she liked. She really wanted some fries. Satisfied with her appearance, Luka went to get her purse. 

She barely even made it a step into the hall when she heard the phone ringing. Leaving it to Mike, she tried to avoid stepping on Leni, who didn't want to be locked in the room. 

Humming to herself, Luka sat on her bed to put on her shoes. She could hear Meiko running up the stairs. 

Just as she was going to ask what was wrong- Fearing that one of the birds flew out the window or there was something wrong with Lev- She found the scared little boy peeking into her room. 

"Mike said to come get you; Something happened to Erwin and (Y/n)."

She was confused, before she stood to hurry down. That was an open-ended statement. It could mean anything. 

Almost falling down the stairs, Luka met Mike halfway as Meiko was sent to put his shoes on. 

"_What is it?_" She asked him quietly. She'd heard how much Meiko cried the first time something happened, and didn't know if they'd be able to calm him down. 

He looked to his nephew as he bit his lips. "Brahms followed them home and broke in; Klaus and Erwin are at the hospital, but they can't find _her_."

Luka sighed as her hands rubbed over her temples. "It hasn't even been a _fucking_ month since last time. Do they have any leads, or anything?"

"No, not that I know of. The house is considered a crime scene..." Mike quietly groaned. Erwin was a mess last time, and he didn't know how this one was going to go. This guy was _actually_ a murderer.

"Alright, let's go to the hospital and figure out what's going on," She offered him as he seemed to grow irritatable. 

"...Yeah. Alright."

* * *

(**Krueger is at a meeting with several other officers and talking to the Führer when someone comes in and mentions that MAIN was abducted again**.)

Quietly dosing off, Krueger sat in his office. He'd finished all of his paperwork, and technically had to turn it in to get more, but he was too tired to care. Part of him wished he'd called in sick just to sleep in. 

He was waiting for the call. He was going to have a meeting with the Führer himself; All to they could discuss their route on the western front. 

He was almost asleep, until his phone rang. Groaning to himself, Krueger forced his tired body up to stop the irritating ringing. 

"_Hello_?" Krueger asked after he'd cleared his throat. The last thing he needed was to sound unprofessional with this call. 

"Hey, it's Anselm. I know this isn't really your job, but if you can, I need you at the Smith's _as soon as possible_. Someone broke in;_ It's serious_."

He took a moment to process the words. _Again_. Something happened to them _again_. "Fuck- Okay. I have a meeting with the Führer; I can't afford to miss it--"

"Eren, come on. I said as soon as you can. We need as much help with this as we can get. It's been less than a month, and she was abducted again."

Krueger knew why her name wasn't used; Calls to the station were usually monitored. But that caught his attention. 

"When?"

"At like, ten thirty or something. In _broad daylight_; The neighbors didn't even see anything. I can't say much until you get here, but I thought you'd like to know..."

He cursed to himself as he looked around the office. That was fair. He did want to know; And he was already planning out his day. If he went, it'd just be considered overtime. 

"My meeting should end around two."

* * *

Levi sat on the couch as he watched the toddler playing with Milly, who laid on her belly. She was able to hold her head up better. 

"And how's your sister?" Harry asked as he watched the girls for a moment. He hadn't seen (Y/n) in years. 

He shrugged. "She's alright. I'm sure you heard about what happened to her last month. That's why I came back, and I'm stuck here now, but I'm happy I did."

"Yeah, that would have sucks if things went bad," His friend shook his head. "What's she up to? I wouldn't have minded if she came with you; Sarah loves her."

Levi thought about it. "She was busy with her boyfriend's little brother and her baby--"

"What! She had a baby!" Harry exclaimed. He already knew that (Y/n) wasn't Adelaide; He kept his mouth shut, though. "And she didn't even tell us!"

"Well, technically, her boyfriend's little brother is just some Jewish kid he found at the station, while her 'baby' is actually our nephew."

"Ah. Well, tell her I said she should come over! And she can bring those boys over, and the kids could all play together. I wouldn't mind; Little Greta needs play mates."

Nodding, Levi shook his head. Harry was always so friendly. "I'll keep that in mind; I'll tell her once I go home."

* * *

"Mama! _Mama_! Look what we found!"

Abigail looked up from the blanket she was making to find Otto and Oswin running to her with such big smiles. 

"What is it?" She asked them with a chuckle. Amaya was playing with her dolls, but they were both eager to see they boys' prize. 

That was, _until_ they held up a giant praying mantis. 

"Isn't it _cool_!" Otto exclaimed as he stood on his arm. 

"Can we keep it?" Oswin begged as he watched the insect. 

Abigail exchanged a glance with her youngest. Their school was let out early, all because of termites, yet they managed to find _another_ bug. 

She shook her head, "I'm not sure, boys. You'll have to talk with your father." Turning back to her crochet, she heard Amaya almost scream. 

"And _don't_ terrorize your sister with it. Otherwise, there's _no_ chance."

"Aaw! Mama, come on! Look at it! We can call it Jÿrgen!"

"And _don't_ name it," Abigail tried to not laugh. They did this all the time with bugs and lizards and the sorts. Cartzien would say yes, let them have their fun for a week before they got bored, and go release the creatures. He'd kept the last lizard in his office, though. 

They grumbled to themselves, to which they quickly apologized when she sent them a look. Otto sent Oswin to go and get a bucket for them to use, while he set the mantis down on the patio to watch it sway back and forth. Abigail felt bad for the poor thing. 

"Do they _have_ to keep it?" Amaya asked as she clung to her mother's dress, "It's creepy..."

"Baby, you know your dad is going to get rid of it," She quietly chuckled to her little girl.

"And how is he gonna let them have it for a week when we're gonna be gone this weekend?" 

She shrugged, "We _could_ try giving it to Erwin. He used to love those kinds of things. Mike, even."

"Come on! I don't want to ride a train with that thing!" Amaya whined, knowing good and well that she'd be right beside her brothers. 

Abigail laughed at her. "I know! _I know_! It was just a suggestion. Augustine said that they have a lot going on with everyday chores, the boys being in the military, and now having two little babies; I don't know if he'd even have time for the thing. I don't think I'll dump it onto him."

"_Good_..." Amaya grumbled. 

"Oh, _speaking_ of that, I should call them and see what they say. We might hand to stay in a hotel while we visit," Abigail replied as she set the blanket aside. Turning, she watched the boys argue about who finds the things fill the bucket and who watches the bug. 

"I wanna come!" Amaya perked up. She wanted anything but to have her brothers chase her with the bug. Especially _that_ one. 

"Okay. I'm sure Erwin would want to talk to you," Her mother laughed. She couldn't wait until her nephew had a little girl of his own; She already knows he'll be wrapped around her finger. 

"Maybe. If he's _actually_ awake."

"He should be."

"That doesn't mean he is," Amaya joked as she followed her mother into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter, but tamer chapter before the next few; Which will be longer and may take a while. I'll still be up on updates, the chapters are just going to take a lot of planning and care, so they may be late.
> 
> Edit: Fixed it; Abigail*


	78. Prellungen

Ulrich could feel the anger building in his gut at what he just heard. "So, you're telling me to wait while my daughter is beaten? _Raped_? _Murdered_, even?" 

"Hey- Aleshir--"

"_Ackerman_. I'm Ulrich _Ackerman_. Quit _fucking_ calling me that. I'm going to ask again. _When_ can I go and make sure that _my child_ is safe?" He demanded. It really was taking everything in him to not add to the crime scene. 

"We have the window," Jenkins tried to calm him down, "We can get fingerprints-"

"What are _fingerprints_ going to do?" Ulrich almost groaned, "Those will take days- _Weeks_, even! This guy killed my other daughter, and now he has this one; We need to start the search _right now_."

The other officers exchanged a glance. That wasn't how they went about things, but neither were willing to argue with him. Especially considering the situation.

He decided to try again. "And if _your_ little girls were kidnapped, wouldn't you want to look immediately?" 

"Oh, _come on,_ don't do this," Carl sighed. He really didn't need a guilt trip.

"Answer my question." Ulrich demanded. He could feel the tears in his eyes, but he had to know whether or not he was being reasonable. 

"Yes, I would. We just...Don't know where to start..." Jenkins hummed. Ulrich was a lot nicer than expected, but _definitely_ not when he was upset; _Then_, he was scary. 

Ulrich felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning away from the squad that showed up, he found Anselm with Augustine in toe. 

"_What happened_?" They demanded. Both seemed to be panicking, understandably. They were supposed to get together for a sort of potluck again. 

He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I...I was coming to see how they were doing; Like a visit. Not going to lie, I was going to ask to sleep on the couch for an hour or two, but the door was wide open when I got here..."

They nodded as they listened. 

"It's _eight degrees_; I thought they might have burned something in the oven, so I wasn't worried about it. When I stepped into the gate, though, Motte was already coming out onto the porch to see what I was doing; They would have been watching him. That's when I started to worry," Ulrich groaned. He felt tired, cold, frustrated, and hungry. 

"Was Erwin conscious?" Augustine asked quietly. He didn't know the extent of what happened yet. 

"I had to wake him up. Not going to lie, I saw him laying at the bottom of the stairs, but I heard Uwe crying and had to go check on them before anything. He was fine, but cold. Klaus was having a seizure, so I called an ambulance and went to check on Erwin; He said Brahms broke in and kicked him down the stairs while they were fighting."

"Is he _alright_, though?" He asked again. He really just wanted his child to be alright. 

Ulrich nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure. The paramedics didn't seem professional, but he was able to get up and walk. He didn't show any sign of a spinal injury except for pain, but his back was something wicked. It was all red, and it's definitely going to bruise. They took him in for an x-ray, just in case."

"Alright. And about (Y/n)?" Anselm asked as they looked between one another. 

He was quiet for a moment. "I don't know...I'm going to go look for her, though. I'm supposed to have a shift later, but I'm going to call in for a family emergency."

Anselm nodded. "Well, figure it out and I'll bring my squad to help."

"Did you get a new squad?" Augustine was quick to question. He knew about her experience with them. 

"I did. Geirig was the only leftover; I _had_ to keep an eye on that fucker. I don't know what they're gonna do with him right now, but that's not my problem any more," The captain replied with a shrug. 

The captain of the squad called Ulrich over for a moment. He sent a glance back to Augustine, "Let them deal with all of this real quick, and then you can go and pick out everything you need until the place is cleared."

"You can stay at our place, for now," Anselm offered. He was lucky enough that he could still stay at his home while officers were always outside last month, but Augustine more than likely wouldn't be allowed to stay here for a while. 

Letting them talk, Ulrich went to see what the Captain needed. He really didn't want to have to deal with this man, but it was his job. 

"Alright, Ale- _Ackerman_. So, I understand that this was your daughter who was abducted."

"Yes. She was," He replied dryly. If this man was just going to make fun of his situation, then this wouldn't end kindly. 

Vlad, the Captain, nodded as he glanced back to the house. Biting his lip in thought, he turned back to Ulrich. "Go ahead. I'll write in that you were with us tonight. Good luck; I hope you find her."

Ulrich watched the captain for a moment. Wondering whether or not this was a joke, he simply turned to hurry back to his car. 

He passed Anselm and Augustine on his way. "I need to go get Uwe from the neighbor real quick, but we can go to the hospital; then I need to get going."

* * *

Erwin sat down with a bit of a cringe. He must have had more whiplash than last time, however that could be. He was waiting for his x-rays, but Grisha said it didn't seem to be anything more than bruising; He tore the cartilage around his rips before, and while it was still healing, he must have exacerbated it again.

"Well, _that's_ fucked," Fritz scoffed as he laid in bed. He appreciated the visit, but he wished it would have been better circumstances. 

"You think?" Mike huffed as he ran a hand through his hair. 

Luka was the one distracting Meiko; Nanaba worked at a different hospital, but it'd be a while before she could pick him up. "Knock on wood, but let's hope Ulrich can figure it all out."

"Let's hope it doesn't take as long as last time," Erwin mumbled. He was really hoping for some pain killers before he went out.

A knock on the door, and Grisha stepped in with Augustine, who was relieved to see that his son was in good enough condition.

"Good news, your back is fine; You're just bruised up. I'm surprised you didn't at least _crack_ a rib, but the cartilage has some bruising, no tearing. _That's_ the pain. I'm prescribing you some opioids for the pain, but I do recommend bed rest, if you can."

He handed over the prescription so they could go get it filled up, "And I don't know how the hell you keep doing this, but no. You _don't_ have a concussion."

"That's good..." Erwin mumbled as he read over the paper. 

"It is. Now, on _Klaus_; They're taking him into surgery to help with some brain swelling. We've seen it every now and again; He had a brain injury. You said he was dropped?"

"I _think_ so. (Y/n) wouldn't touch a hair on his head; But I don't doubt that Brhams would be so kind. She was holding him in a bit of a protective way..."

"Alright. I'll tell that to the doctor, then. If you have any questions, go ahead and ask your nurse and she'll come and find me," Jaeger replied as he checked over Fritz's monitors. 

"Thank you," Erwin replied as the doctor stepped out. Anselm and Ulrich stepped in, though. They must have stopped by the cafeteria, because they had drinks, coffee, and food for everyone. That was nice; It was going to be a long day. 

Luka went ahead and took Uwe when he started to fuss, but she was happy to take a bagel sandwich. 

"Treating us well, huh?" Erwin joked a bit as he picked out a sandwich. He hadn't eaten since breakfast. 

"Yeah, I guess. Just wanted to drop by, though. I'm going to be heading back out," Ulrich shrugged. He didn't know much else to say about it. 

"Where are you heading?" Mike asked as Meiko was given a juice box. 

"To go ask around and look for (Y/n). I'll be damned if I'm not putting in an effort; I'm already upset that I'm here instead of looking. I wanted to see how they all were, though," Ulrich gestured to Erwin. 

"Klaus is in surgery, but we're _hoping_ he'll be alright," Augustine replied quietly. 

Ulrich nodded as he checked the clock. It was almost noon. Far later than he wished. Sighing to himself, he checked the bag; There was a croissant sandwich left. That could be his lunch. 

"Alright. I'm gonna get going--"

"I want to go," Erwin was quick to interrupt.

He stopped by the door with a little scoff. Thinking about what to say, a glance was given to a worried Augustine. 

Mike was quick to volunteer, as well. There was Anselm, too. Fritz was too busted, and Augustine's knee more than likely wouldn't be up to the job, so he wasn't worried about them. 

But _those_ three...

"I don't think you understand. This isn't the normal mafia or gang type stuff that you see on the screens; These are people who _won't_ hesitate to aim for your head as a _warning shot._ If you're not going to pull the trigger without second thought, then _no_. You can't come with me."

Anselm shrugged, "I can do it."

"Fuck- I know _you_ can. I'm talking about those two. Levi would be up to the task, but those two are good and decently innocent boys. I _doubt_ they'd even killed anyone," Ulrich scoffed. 

"I have..." Mike replied quietly. He wished he hadn't, but he had. 

Erwin, however...he's killed a rabbit to have for dinner when hunting with his uncle, but he _still_ felt bad. As dumb as it sounded, he found his father watching him. 

"_I can_. Just let me come."

"You can _barely_ move, yet you want to go where you'll be running, fighting, and shooting guns?" Augustine was quick to criticize. The last thing he needed was a funeral of his only child. 

"I can move; I was just being dramatic," Erwin replied as he stood up. Hiding the pain behind a mask, he tried again as he faced Ulrich, "_Please_. Let me come."

They simply watched one another. Then Ulrich sent a glance over to Augustine, who didn't seem to know what to say. 

He looked back to the blond with a hesitant. "You're _driving_. _Nothing_ more, _nothing_ less."

* * *

Levi squeezed into the car after he'd run back out. It'd started pouring on the way to the hospital, but he was happy he made it in time. 

"What'd they say?" Ulrich asked as his son buckled up. 

"They said they'll watch her. I asked Harry go do me a favor and give them a ride home later. He says he's fine with it."

"That's surprising; Luka doesn't really like taking care of babies," Mike hummed as he looked out of the window. 

"That's probably because Augustine would help a bit. Nanaba said she wouldn't mind pitching in."

"Well, at least we don't have to look for babysitters. Now, Erwin, first we'll run by the station so that I can check out some guns, then I need you to go back towards where we fucked up Geirig. If someone knows anything, they'll be in the pubs over there," Ulrich demanded as he counted his bullets. 

* * *

Groaning to herself, (Y/n) cringed when the light shown in her eyes. That was one weird drea--

It was real. She knew it was. Shooting up in bed, she looked around the room. It was kind of dark...She wondered how much time had actually passed. 

She didn't know how to feel about any of this. She was angry, more than anything. This happened _again_. Now, of all times. She swore, her life was a mess. This shit was ridiculous at this point--

"Hello?"

(Y/n) almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the little voice. Standing immediately, she looked around the room. It was only then that she saw the little girl in the corner. 

They watched one another for a second. What was this? 

"Hello?" The little girl tried again. "What's your name?"

She thought about it. This had to be some weird mind game, or _something_. Something about that child, though...It had her worried. 

"...I'm (Y/n). Who are you?"

She shrugged as she sat in the chair and swayed her legs. "I'm Antoinette...My bubba calls me Toni."

_That_ had her attention. Looking around, (Y/n) tried to figure it all out. Glancing down to her clothes, she found she still wore her shoes, socks, pants, belt, everything. Holding the cardigan closer, she nodded. 

"Well, _hi_, Toni. Can you tell me who your brother is?"

She cocked her head in confusion. 

"You look a lot like the _other_ lady..."

(Y/n) took her attention back to the little girl. 

Toni sighed quietly. "I liked playing with her; She was nice. I haven't seen her in a _long_ time. Her name was Adelaide."

She but her lip. This _had_ to be a mind game to mess with her. There was no other explanation. 

"Adelaide was my sister. Who's your brother? Do you know where he is?"

She thought about it quietly. "My bubba is named Philis. He went out with Brahms somewhere; I don't like Brahms. He's _creepy_...They said you're gonna be my babysitter...The door is unlocked."

(Y/n) nodded. She honestly didn't believe the girl. This was all so strange; There had to be _something_ going on.

The room seemed so simple and calming, but that didn't mean that she wanted to stay here. 

There was nothing to use as a weapon, though. And she needed something to defend herself with. That's when her gaze settled onto the window. 

"Well, _Toni_, I enjoy your company, but I really need to get back to my husband and our babies," She replied as she opened the blinds; There were bars. She wouldn't be able to climb out, but the view gave her the impression of a manor. 

_Of course_. There was a reason her grandfather didn't like the company of other rich people. 

"_Wait_\- You're not going to leave me, are you?" Toni asked in a panic. 

"I have to; Brahms hurt my baby, and I need to go make sure he's okay," (Y/n) replied, not willing to explain the entire dynamic. She always didn't want to have her _fucking_ head cut off. She needed to get out as soon as she could.

Looking around, her gaze settled on the curtain rod. It wasn't the best thing, but it was something that she could use. Climbing onto the window sill, she unhooked the rod and got back down, careful to not slip on the curtains. 

"But- You _can't_ go! _Please_! They'll be mean to me again!" She almost cried as she finally moved; It was loud enough for (Y/n) to hear the jingle of chains. 

That's when she realized that Toni was chained to the radiator. 

Mentally cursing, she hummed. There was a bruise peeking out of the cuff on that little arm, so she knew there was some sort of truth. 

She couldn't risk it though. 

"Look, I'm sorry, but I _really_ need to go otherwise they'll hurt me, too," (Y/n) replied as she removed the curtains. 

Toni was quiet for a moment, save for a small, "_Please_." That tore at her heart a bit. 

The rod was set aside and she went to the crying child. Resting her hands on Toni's shoulders, she thought about what to say. 

"I need you to listen. I understand that you're scared, but I _need_ to go. My _husband_ is hurt, and so is my baby. I need to help them--"

"Then _please_! Let me come with you!" She quietly croaked. She knew the door was open; It was always a bit of a test. She hated being their guinea pig. 

(Y/n) looked down to the chain. It wasn't something she'd be able to deal with quietly; And Toni had been barely over a whisper during the entire conversation. There had to be a reason for that. 

Testing the chain, it was clear that it wasn't going to give anytime soon. 

"Look. I need to go and get out, otherwise I won't be able to help you, okay?" (Y/n) started as she looked around again.

"How about this? I'm going to get out and get away, and I'm going to go and look for the SS and the Gestapo, then they're going to come back and they're going to find _you_. After that, they'll bring you back and you'll be safe," She hurried. 

Toni quietly watched her for a moment. She was confused; No one had ever gotten any further than down the hall. That's when things went bad. 

"Watch out for the cameras. Don't go right...Stay to the left for three turns and then go straight. When you see the purple vase, then go into the office and the crawlspace is behind the desk. It leads outside, but it's really dirty," She instructed. She really did hope that (Y/n) would be able to get away. There wasn't much of it, but there was some hope. 

(Y/n) nodded as she repeated the instructions in her mind. It was simple, but she didn't want to slip. "And how do you know all that?"

Toni shrugged as she sat back down and asked for the blanket. "They don't let me go outside. That's where I go so that I can see the flowers."

They watched one another for a moment. While (Y/n) felt like this may be a dumb idea, she didn't have much choice. She handed the blanket over and took the curtain rod in hand. She didn't want to sit around and wait for something to happen. 

"Okay. Thank you; I'll be back for you _as soon_ as I can."

* * *

Ulrich made his way through the crowd as he wandered to the back room. They'd found Kenny waiting just outside; Krueger told him what happened, so he came right here.

The air reeked of cigar smoke and alcohol, and the waitresses tried to flirt, but they needed to get the information. Parting the curtain and looking in, Ulrich waved the rest of them to follow.

There was a fat man shuffling cards as he spoke to some friends. 

"Eh, _Ulrich_, what's up?" He smiled as he blew the smoke from his lungs. 

"Dita, you know when the next 'party' is?" He asked bluntly. He wanted to get going as soon as he could. 

The man settled some ash into a bowl. "There's actually one tonight. They've been taking a lot of Jewish women from the stations and ghettos and the sort; That's why you don't hear about them--"

"_And_ my daughter was kidnapped. I need to know where to go. You know _anything_?" Ulrich demanded. He wasn't in the mood for small talk; He could help those women later.

Dita seemed to realize this wasn't just a friendly visit like usual. He thought about it for a moment. "Haven't heard a thing. The 'party' tonight was bragged about, though. Said they had something special to share. I'd check there."

"Do you know anything about a Brahms?" Mike asked once he was finished. Erwin made sure to have someone ask; He was mad about having to wait in the car. 

Thinking about it, Dita took another hit from his cigar as Kenny asked for one of his own. "_Actually_, when you say it _that_ way, I've heard about him a bit. He tries to work with my guards here; I'm not into that kind of business, though- I have a wife and daughters myself, you know?- I don't know anything about him and where he stays, but I'd ask Kristof; He's who Brahms was talking to."

With a simple snap or two, another man stepped out to accommodate Dita. And they said Mike looked like a sheepdog. 

"Kristof here is a mute guy; Had his vocal cords fried in the great war- But he knows the address," Dita pointed to the man. Turning to the man, he set his cigar aside.

"Hey, you know the Brahms kid? Do me a favor and take them all to him."


	79. Partyzeit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you watched the JaidenAnimations video where she does the Pokemon nuzlock? That scene where the bird is outside of the gym reminds me of Erwin here.
> 
> And don't hate me--

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Luka asked quietly. 

"I _hope_," Augustine mumbled as Klaus slept. His entire head was bandaged, but they'd have to wait and see if he's alright. The doctors weren't exactly optimistic; They said they'd never seen a child with such a concussion. 

She glanced over to him. "And how do you feel about...well, everything?"

"_Overwhelmed_. I wish I could help, but I think I'd just hold them back..."

"Yeah. It's not like my dad would let me come along to something like that, anyways," She hummed as she looked back into the crib. Klaus was about as out cold as he could be, so she fixed the blanket on him.

"Do you think that they'll find her?" Luka asked quietly. There wasn't much to talk about, but she felt the need to say something. It felt too awkward otherwise. 

Augustine sighed as he thought about it. "No telling. One can hope they can, but then we need to hope that they'll come back safe...I just don't have a good feeling about it."

* * *

Erwin parked as soon as he found a space. There were so many cars, that it took quite a while. He was a bit surprised; He'd never seen such a gathering. 

"So...What's the plan?" He asked quietly. He could hear the music from all the way out here. 

"We go inside and snoop around, you stay in the car and get ready to leave at any moment," Ulrich told him as he unbuckled. Checking his reflection, he took a moment to think. 

"_Wait_\--"

"I said _nothing_ more, and _nothing_ less. You're the _driver._ If things go haywire, we need the car ready to go," Ulrich made his point clear, "I usually do this thing alone; It's a first for all of us. You're actually the most important part, believe it or not."

Erwin wanted to argue, but he knew he shouldn't. He could see the logic in that. 

"And how does the other guy come into play?" Mike asked. Anselm and Kenny had ridden with Kristof and another driver. 

"He led us here. He's also doing us a favor and giving us more seats if we need them; They're still waiting out here. Now, it's a bit of a masquerade type thing; It has to be a kink or something, but it's weird. Just go along, and don't say anything stupid," Ulrich hummed as he glanced around. He was ready to step out of the car before Erwin stopped him. 

"And is there any signal I need, or anything I should know?"

He thought about it for a moment. Sighing, Ulrich handed over a gun. "Keep the doors unlocked, but shoot anyone you don't know."

Erwin was about to ask another question, but all he received was a smile as Ulrich hurried out the door. That wasn't exactly helpful. The sun was going to start going down soon, and he explained the usual state of events to them. As long as they got there before nightfall, they had a good chance at being sneaky. 

Levi finally spoke up as he closed the door behind him, "Make sure you stay _here_."

Erwin exchanged a look with Mike.

"Do me a favor and come back," Erwin told him as he checked the bullets. 

"_And_ do me a favor and don't do anything stupid," Mike chuckled as he pat his friend's back. 

"Quite the indirect 'I love you', but I will. Good luck." 

* * *

"Where'd Kenny and Levi go?" Ulrich asked as he fixed his cuffs. He'd made sure that they all looked dressed up; He was pretty keen on what they wore, and while they were in their best clothes, he still wasn't satisfied. 

"They went off and said they'd find another way in. Said they were going around the back," Anselm replied as he followed, "Anything we should know about the high life?"

"There's the _good_ kind, and the _bad_ kind. I consider the good kind to be the ones who just drink, party, and go for infidelity at the worst. The Ackermans, I consider _golden_. They're the best; They don't do that kind of bullshit," Ulrich explained, "Then there's the bad kind. There's a reason there's whispers about them, and why they're so secretive. They're the ones who divulge in drugs, incest, and trafficking; _That's_ where you hear all of those bad things about rich people. Those are the ones I _hate_."

Mike stopped at one of the cars. 

Running his hand over the roof, he went back to the two of them. "That's the car that they used; I can smell her there."

"I'll deal with it later," Ulrich replied as he scribbled down the license plate number. He'll have it towed in the morning.

"So...is there a _plan_, or anything?" Anselm asked as they got closer and closer. "And if she's not here?"

"_You_ stay in the lobby and socialize; _refuse a room_. Say you're waiting; They'll send a girl in for you to sleep with if you say yes. It's random and they don't care about the age; It's fucking _disgusting_. Mike and I are going to go and look for her; And considering what this hound dog pointed out, I'm sure she's here."

Anselm didn't really like the idea or being left along in such a place, especially considering the company he'd be surrounded by. "...I'll keep that in mind. And if you guys take too long?"

They were almost to the door. 

"If you see her, say you have a million dollars to have a room with her. I have that money in the car; It's fake, but it's going to take them a while to figure that out. Sneak her out through a window or something," Ulrich hummed as they stopped for a minute. Glancing back, he found them waiting beside a bench for mock small-talk.

"And if things go awry; shoot _first_, question _later_. This place is going to be burnt to the ground before sunset, I can tell you that now."

"You're _such_ a delight," Mike quietly groaned as they followed him inside. The music was louder now, and they'd have to shout to hear one another. 

There were some women who reeked of alcohol handing them some tacky little masks. There was an actual band playing, and games everywhere they looked. No sign of anyone familiar, though.

Ulrich leaned over to Anselm, "Have fun. Play some games. Have some alcohol, but make sure to be competent. Don't get shit-faced, but avoid even a buzz. Sip on it, and stay aware. The food is going to be great, so go ahead and enjoy some of that. I'm gonna take the kid to find a trail or something."

"Sounds pleasant. _Thanks_. I'll stay here and watch the lack of intellect," He sighed as he looked around. Best to play distraction, he guessed. At least he was close to the door. 

"_Alright_," Ulrich sighed as he looked around. He never stayed long for this part. Facing the door to the hall, he let Mike and Anselm exchange some words before they went different ways.

* * *

(Y/n) quietly closed the door behind her. She could hear the music blaring in the distance, but she wasn't keen on seeing where it came from. 

She turned the other way as she looked around. It was weird; Like an expensive hotel. 

She couldn't see any of the cameras she was told about, but the atmosphere was something else. It reminded her of an old cemetery they'd visited years ago. She was sure she'd be able to hear a pin drop against the carpet, despite the ruckus in the distance. 

She didn't get far when she heard voices talking to one another. Cursing to herself, she looked back to the door she'd just closed. She could go back in, _or_ she could try going around them. 

That would mean turning right, just like Toni said _not_ to do. 

She didn't have much of a choice, so she turned to hurry down the hall. (Y/n) made it to the corner _just_ in time; The men were just down the hall. 

Listening was all she could do now. 

They opened what must have been the door to the room she was just in, because the were cursing in the matter or seconds. 

_Then_ she could hear them yelling at Toni. She didn't know why; It wasn't like it was her fault. Biting her lip, (Y/n) fought herself to not help her out. She decided she shouldn't try to fight someone unless she needed to, though. As soon as she mentioned the girl to Ulrich, he'll tear the place apart looking for her.

They started coming back out. She heard them say something about looking around and checking the cameras, which (Y/n) _then_ took as a cue to get going. A glance was sent down the hall when they started coming her way. 

She ducked behind a rather large planter. Taking a moment, she could hear them bickering at one another. 

Taking a peek around the small tree, (Y/n) could see them dragging Toni along by her wrist as she simply listened to their words. She felt kind of bad about it; She really wished she would have tried with the chain. 

She got a glimpse of the men there. While she figured it was only two, she was quick to find Brahms. 

Who looked _right_ at her. 

(Y/n) was ready to get up and get going immediately, but he kept walking. And didn't even mention _anything_. She was sure he would, though.

Confused, she listened to them as their voices faded. Looking around, she took a deep breath as she stood. 

That's when she saw a camera rested in the corner of the hall. 

Turning back to the hall she came from, she hurried down as soon as she found it empty. The last thing she needed was for someone to find her. 

Or, rather, she wanted someone that she knew had_ good intentions_ to find her. While she knew her dad was more than like all over Berlin looking, or potentially already on his way, she knew she needed to at least try to aid the effort. 

She already forgot the directions. Three left turns, or two? 

Halting for a moment, she looked around. She'd already taken one of the turns. 

(Y/n) really wasn't sure anymore. 

She almost cursed to herself, but turned to keep going. 

Taking the second turn, (Y/n) felt herself run into someone. 

She exchanged a glance with a man who simply stood there, quiet and confused. 

_That's_ when she took the first move and hooked the rod beneath his chin and pushed him into the wall. 

And that's when he finally moved and shoved her to the ground, leaving (Y/n) empty handed. She was able to grab his hand just in time to make sure that the bullet went through the roof, _instead_ of her body. 

Trying to remember what Kenny taught her to do in a situation like this, her leg kicked into his. They fell to the ground together, but she was able to get up in time and step on the hand with the gun. 

She was able to get the weapon within seconds, but had her free hand up just in time to feel a knife that was aimed at her chest. It was yanked back out, but she saw it coming back.

(Y/n) barely thought when she pulled the trigger. Scooting away, her bloody hand was held close to her chest as she could hear his strained breathing. 

He got up though, to which she shot again. _That_ one was messy. 

Her ears were ringing from the gunshots as she stood. Looking back to the scene, she cringed at what was now nothing more than a body. 

She wasn't expecting to kill someone today.

Sighing, she already knew that someone would be on their way. It wasn't exactly quiet. She could deal with that situation later, and hopefully confide in her father, brother, or even Erwin. 

She was right when she heard the shouting down the hall; Questions of the gunshots. 

(Y/n) was quick to test the doors. They seemed to be locked. Panicking, she didn't hesitate to slip into the first opened door she found. 

Closing it behind her, (Y/n) had lost her balance as she fell onto her bottom and backed into the wall. A bit winded, she groaned as she rubbed her back. 

The faintest of breathing caught her attention. She was quick to find the source of the noise.

(Y/n) found a girl in the corner, sitting with her knees close to her chest as her hands stopped trying to protect her head...

A girl who looked _just_ like her.

* * *

Erwin sat in the car quietly. The radio was playing a little news report about (Y/n), but that didn't help much. He'd seen Mike and the car, so he assumed it must have meant something. 

It's been almost half an hour since they left him there, and his back _ached_. He knew it was a dumb idea to tag along, but he wanted to. Something was telling him that he _had_ to come and help out in any way he could. 

He just didn't think sitting in the car would be his job. 

It'd been a long day. He'd expected to have been able to take (Y/n) on a date tomorrow morning, but god knows what was going to happen now. He'd heard about what she said before; How that man threatened to do to her what happened to her sister. She'd had to explain snuff to him, but it had him as worried as can be. 

Yet here he was, sitting in the car. Doing nothing but keeping the engine running. 

A tap on the window almost made Erwin jump out of his skin. It was Kristof, though. Taking a moment, he rolled the window down. 

He saw what was offered. 

"Oh, _no_ thanks. Sorry, I don't smoke," He shrugged politely. 

Kristof nodded as he took the cigarette for himself. The other man had gotten out; Friedrich, if he remembered right. 

"What kind of man _doesn't_ smoke?" He criticized as he blew the rancid air at the sky. 

"I'm in the Luftwaffe. Smokes damage your lungs; I need mine to work as best as they can at such altitudes," Erwin replied. He realized just how much of a nerd he sounded like. 

"_No_, they don't," Friedrich laughed, "_Come on;_ Everyone smokes. If it were _that_ bad, then no one would."

"Well, when you think about it, you're injecting smoke into your lungs. It's basically just collecting ash in your chest," He shrugged as he fumbled with his pants, "_I don't know_. My dad was a pilot, as well. That's the advice I got on it."

"_You_ do _you_, kid. I'm gonna enjoy my smokes and _not_ fry my lungs. You wanna know what fucks you up? _Gas_. Kristof didn't get his mask on in time while fighting Frenchies and fried his vocal cords," Friedrich just kept talking, while the other man leaned against the good of the car. 

Erwin nodded as he listened. They weren't the kind of company he personally enjoyed, but it helped to ease his nerves. 

"So, this your girlfriend, wife, or baby mama? I heard you two had some babies or something?" 

"D- Oh. Um... She's my _girlfriend_....I'd like her to be my wife, if our relationship takes us _that_ far. And we take care of two babies; One I took in, and the other is her nephew," Erwin responded quietly. 

He hummed. "So, you two are trying to test the water before you propose?" 

"_No_," Erwin almost laughed. He couldn't tell if this guy was nosy, or trying to be a wingman of some sorts, "It just happened. We're looking for the family of the first boy, but we talked about it and might adopt him as my little brother. The nephew though...They don't know what they're gonna do with him."

Friedrich nodded as he lit another cigarette. "Well, he's family. I doubt he'll go far. You know Ulrich, huh?"

"My _dad_ did; In the war. They say he was like everyone's friend."

Kristof clicked his tongue while Friedrich spoke with a chuckle, "Because he _was_. I only knew him for a week, but _damn_. Coolest guy in the war; never missed a shot, and always gave away his rations- _Except_ his food. He liked his food, but that was a given."

Erwin nodded. "Yeah...I like my food, too." A glance was sent back to the manor for a second; He honestly wasn't feeling the conversation. 

"Eh. It _was_ cool; One time he found an _entire_ ass cow. Out of _nowhere_. We wanted to slaughter it to eat, but he wouldn't let us; Instead, he took it back to the farm. Only plus to _that_ was that the village was so thankful, they let us have some. It was more than just beef, we got bread and corn, asparagus and all the good stuff."

Erwin sighed as he nodded again. The smoke was giving him a headache now, and he really wanted to roll up the window. 

Which was when an awfully loud 'bang' echoed through the air. 

They all sent a glance back to the manor. It must have been at the far corner, but they could all see the smoke, debris, and fire.

The music had stopped, and people started running out. 

"Oh- Shit," Friedrich cursed as he exchanged a glance with Kristof. This wasn't in the job description. 

Erwin was already out and getting a better look. It was a big explosion; He'd only seen one like that when a plane crashed. 

"Okay, do me a favor and watch the car. I've got to go be stupid," Erwin hurried as the keys were passed to Friedrich. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How I said writing this story reminds me of that one Rick and Morty scene where Rick says something like "Boom! Big reveal!" While Morty is writhing in pain? Yeah, I think about that almost every chapter I write.


	80. Verlassen

They watched one another in the dark room. It was silent, save for their breathing.

That was when the floor beneath them seemed to shake violently, and an even louder noise rung through the air; It shook the entire house on its foundation. 

Once it has settled, and (Y/n) was sure that the floor wouldn't cave in, she stood. The room was small; She originally thought it was a broom closet. 

She hurried to the only window that there was. Peeking out, there wasn't much to see. She couldn't tell where the explosion came from. 

Biting her lip, she could feel her heart racing in her chest. Fritz liked making bombs; That was his weird hobby, right? Did that mean that her search party was actually here? 

Fire alarms seemed to scream down the hall. 

(Y/n) was ready to get going and find a way out- _Any_ way out- until her gaze went to the figure in the corner again. 

They were back to watching one another. 

That's when it hit (Y/n) like a _ton_ of bricks. 

"_Adelaide_?"

The figure was quiet and hesitant. She seemed surprised, but she didn't have any overwhelming reaction. 

She _could_ stay here and they to get the response, _or_ she could get going and find a way for them to get out. There wasn't much other choice. 

Hurrying over to her, (Y/n) almost forced her up to follow. She knew better though; The quick movements had startled her. Apologizing quietly, she sigh as she spoke. 

"We _need_ to go."

She was met by silence as Adelaide watched her. 

She couldn't lie, she didn't have the patience for this. 

"Adelaide. _Get up_. We need to go _right now_\--"

"No, we can't. We're not allowed to leave the rooms--"

"And we _need_ to leave, otherwise we're going to be caught in the fire and be burned alive!" (Y/n) almost yelled. Her hand was bleeding all over the place, she was thirsty and hungry, and now her butt hurt from the fall. She wasn't in the mood to beat around the brush. Taking a deep breath, she tried again. 

Doing a better job at keeping her volume down, she kept in mind what Adelaide must have had to go through in such a place. 

"We need to go. _Now_. Dad is looking for us, and we need to find him so that we can go."

She seemed to start to register that escape was _so_ close. (Y/n) could almost see hope behind those dull eyes. 

Adelaide looked back to the ground. 

"You _don't_ understand. If we leave the rooms, they punish you however they want..." She was barely above a whisper.

"And _this_ is your chance to get away from them," (Y/n) kept trying. She could smell the smoke already; She didn't know what was going on behind the door, but they needed to get moving.

And she still needed to look for Toni. 

Adelaide was quiet as she seemed to start to cry. Freedom was a coward's leap away, yet her legs refused to stand. 

Cursing to herself, (Y/n) tried another tactic. 

"Adelaide, _please_. We have Uwe; We got him away from your bitch of a mother. I know you want to see your baby; He's happy, and healthy, and looks just like you! So _please_, if not for me, get up and get going for him."

"...You have Uwe?" She asked as she finally seemed to snap into place. 

"_Yes_," (Y/n) was actually happy when she reacted, "So _come on_. Get up, so that we can get out of here."

Adelaide bit her lip again. As scared as she was at the prospect of leaving the room, she realized that she'd much rather at least take the chance. 

(Y/n) held out a hand for her to take. "_Please_."

Adelaide took her hand. She's been so desperate to get out of this place that she didn't even care about it anymore. She wanted to leave, and she finally wanted to be able to see her baby again. 

As soon as she stood up, (Y/n) realized just how little that her sister had to wear. Still, her gaze couldn't help but settle on something important. 

"You're pregnant..."

Adelaide's hands went to her belly. "Yeah...I am. About six months, I _think_. I'm not sure, but I'm a lot bigger this time..."

That complicated this all. Nodding, (Y/n) looked back to her sister. "Okay, _come on_. We need to go--"

They could hear faint voices from the other side of the door. 

Adelaide seemed to be in pure panic, while (Y/n) made sure the gun was loaded. Clearly, she wasn't going to get much help from her sister. 

The door opened suddenly, to which (Y/n) was happier than ever when she hesitated to raise the gun. She would have felt _horrible_ for the rest of her life. 

"(Y/n)!" Ulrich practically yelled as he hurried over to her. He ignored the fact that she would have shot him, and resorted to holding her as close as can be.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Did they touch you? Did they lay their _grimy_ mitts on you?" He was quick to question as he pulled away. His hands rested on her shoulders as he looked her over.

"No, no. I'm fine, _really_," (Y/n) mumbled as her father's attention went elsewhere. 

She realized that he was looking at Adelaide. 

Ulrich couldn't tell whether his heart was sinking or swelling, but _here_ she was. After _all_ of this time. He couldn't even begin to describe the joy he was feeling as he turned to embrace her. 

(Y/n) decided to let them have their moment as she found Mike. "Is Erwin okay?"

"Yeah, he is. I doubt he's still in the car with whatever the fuck _that_ was," He replied as he checked the hall. "Do you know where it came from?"

"No, but that alarm is on for a reason. Clearly, we need to get going," (Y/n) replied as she turned to Ulrich and Adelaide. 

"Your hand-" Ulrich mumbled as he saw it. 

"Yeah, I know. It hurts. Come on," She turned to the hall. She was feeling impatient. Still, she just wanted to find Erwin.

"_No_, hold on. Let me at least try to cover it," Ulrich replied after he'd given Adelaide his coat.

Holding her hand out, (Y/n) let the handkerchief be wrapped around her hand. Mike offered one of his own. While it wasn't the greatest bandaid, it was better than nothing. 

She barely let him finish, "Okay, let's go."

* * *

Erwin made it to the door within a minute. The place was nearly empty, save for some drunkards who were joking around. 

He jumped when he felt a hand on his wrist. He turned to find Anselm, who looked a bit annoyed. "You were told to _wait in the car_."

"Yeah,_ I know_, but I couldn't help it," He took a deep breath, "Do you know which way they went?"

"Yeah, this way," Anselm replied as he led the way, "Any idea where that explosion was?"

"At the back; It was kind of big, but it's at the furthest corner."

"Alright. Well, I don't know where to go, so let's hope we figure it out. I'm giving us _fifteen_ minutes, then we're getting out."

Erwin wasn't really sure if he'd leave at that point. "Yeah. Alright."

"And make sure your gun is ready, _just in case,_" Anselm made sure he was heard.

* * *

"Was that _really_ necessary?" Levi grumbled as they went. 

Kenny simply shrugged, "No, _but_ I had some fun with it."

"I don't see why we didn't just stick with the group. I'm sure they all have it figured out; Chances are, they've already found her."

"Yeah, but _technically_ we helped. I'm sure everyone got the _fuck_ out," Kenny laughed. They only found a few guys who shot first, but it didn't take much effort to deal with them. 

Levi nodded. They had to be halfway through the manor by now, but they were moving fast; There were fire alarms, and it was _hot_. They were sure the fire's spread more than they realize. 

They'd been checking rooms as they went; They were all empty. There wasn't anything special. Kenny found some cash to pocket, but that was about it. 

"We can _hope_," Levi grumbled once again. 

Kenny shrugged as he met another door. It was locked, so he figured it must have something important. 

Sitting back, Levi watched the hall as his uncle picked the lock. He couldn't help but start thinking about Farlan; He hadn't called him since the morning. They usually shared at least three calls a day. 

The door opened, so he stayed by the doorway to make sure they'd be alright. Which was when he felt someone run into him; A _little_ person. 

Turning around, Levi found the little girl sitting on the ground. She must have hit him hard. 

"And what are you doing in a _locked_ room?" He asked. He didn't see any reason for that, so he was a bit suspicious.

She simply looked between the two of them, until Kenny took her arm and started towards the door. "_Doesn't_ matter; Come on."

"Wait, _no_\--"

"_No_, what?" Levi questioned as they started down the hall again, "You know the way out? _That'd_ be nice to know."

Kenny was a bit irritated when she froze, so he threw the girl over his shoulder so that their trip would be easier. "Your name would be convenient, too. I'm sure they already have police and firefighters out front."

She seemed to realize that they weren't going to hurt her. Debating her words, she shifted for comfort. "Toni. Keep going down here, and turn right at the end of the hall."

They barely turned the designated corner in time when a bullet chipped the wall right beside Levi's head. It caught him off guard; That could have ended _horribly_. 

Toni was put down while Kenny made sure their guns were loaded. Turning to her, he made an effort to offer a somewhat kind hearted smile. 

"You're going to want to cover your ears for this."

* * *

"Okay, come on," Ulrich mumbled as they stepped out. The walk wasn't _too_ far, but it might be complicated. 

Following her father, (Y/n) checked the bullets in the gun she'd stolen. There were two more, so she'd use them if she needed to. 

She could hear Mike urging Adelaide out. Turning, (Y/n) took her wrist and _almost_ dragged her out. "I hate to break it to you, but we're leaving whether you like it or not. And you're coming _with_ us, whether you like it or not."

That's when she finally started moving. Of course, it could have been the look that Ulrich gave her, but it didn't take long for them to start hurrying down the hall. 

Just as they were going to turn the corner, (Y/n) almost fell when Ulrich backed up into her. The vase behind them was quick to shatter all over the floor when the bullet hit it, but Mike caught her in time. 

Ulrich pointed at them to scoot over while he waited for the shots to pause. Sighing to himself, he made sure his gun was loaded. "_This_ is what I get for thinking it'd be easy."

"_What do we do?_" (Y/n) quietly asked him. The last thing she wanted was to be in his way. 

He thought about it. "Mike, go ahead and take the girls. I'm sure you'll find the way out; I'll go ahead and distract them here."

"Are you sure?" He was quick to speak up before the girls could protest. 

"Yes, now go. I'll be out in ten minutes, _max_," Ulrich replied as he leaves out and offered some shots of his own. 

Mike stood as he thought about it. He was expected to take them to an exit, while he could hear three different shoot outs from where they stood. 

(Y/n) watched him for a moment. Biting her lip, she nodded as he sat back beside the wall to reload. 

"Make sure you come back, alright?" She asked as she stood. Giving him a kiss on the cheek, they waited for Adelaide to stand. 

She received a kiss on her crown as Ulrich sent her to follow them. 

"I will. And make sure your boyfriend gets told off for not waiting like I told him to. I already know he _didn't_." 

"I will. See you later...I love you."

Ulrich couldn't help but smile at her words. "I love you, too. Get going; Your hand needs to be looked at."

Nodding, (Y/n) took a moment to look back and watch Ulrich as he turned the corner again. From the sounds of it, he was a good shot. 

Mike seemed to be getting impatient, so she decided to finally follow. 

* * *

Mike's pace was a bit faster than the two of them, but they kept pressing. Adelaide was a bit slower than them, so he went ahead and picked her up.

"Which way?" (Y/n) asked when he froze. There were two different turns; The halls reminded her of a maze. 

"I'm..not sure, in all honesty," He mumbled. That wasn't a good sign. He could usually figure it out.

Nodding, she looked around. There wasn't much to go by. Everything looked the same. 

"Can you make _anything_ out?" She asked him. 

"I can't tell, just...I don't know which way to turn."

"Let's go left, then," (Y/n) offered. It was better than standing around and kicking the dirt. 

Mike nodded as he adjusted Adelaide; He was trying to make sure she wasn't uncomfortable, but she'd have to put up with it. And _definitely_ get some calories in her body when this was all said and over. 

He turned to start down to the left side, and disappeared around the corner when they heard a distinct sound of something being knocked over. 

(Y/n) turned around to find Brahms with a buddy or two. He didn't seem happy with the turn of events, but his gaze found her's, and offered a spark of recognition. 

Her first instinct was to go right- And be separated from Mike. She knew it would be better though, especially considering Mike had his hands full and wouldn't stand a chance.

He couldn't even make his protest when he heard the shots for himself, and could see the paintings on the walls falling to the ground. Turning back to his route, he could only hope that she'd be able to figure it out. 

* * *

(Y/n) slipped into the first open door she managed to find. Cursing to herself, she looked around for some sort of lock-- But she didn't even get to leave the door when she could feel a body slamming against it. 

She openly cursed. She did her best to keep the door closed with her own weight, but that wasn't getting her anywhere; The guy must have been built like a bull. 

She fell back into the wall with a painful thud, and even knocked a glass vase from it's table. 

The gun was aimed at the intruder in an attempt to protect herself--

It jammed. 

_The gun jammed_. 

Before either could do anything, the man was tackled to the ground and across the room in seconds. (Y/n) was relieved to find Ulrich, who was quick to engage in a fist fight. 

She didn't know how to unjam a gun, but now would be a good time to figure out how. Fumbling with the weapon, she could only to watch and listen to their dispute. 

A loud wack brought her attention up to a scene she couldn't really tear her eyes away from; As much as she wanted to. It was quick to be messy and bloody as Ulrich had begun to bash yet another head in. He must have lost his gun. 

(Y/n) made herself look away and ignore it as she tried again with her own weapon. She was technically alright now, but her body was still screaming at her to get ready.

It went silent. 

"_It's jammed_. You're doing it wrong. Here, I'll take care of it," Ulrich told her as he caught his breath. He spoke as if he'd just played an innocent round of football. 

Right as she took a step towards her father, (Y/n) felt her heart sink as yet another blast echoed through what appeared to be an office. She was quick to react and slam the door into the next assailant, but that didn't exactly do much. 

There was _another_ shot. 

With that one, the man had fallen to the ground. Not that she particularly cared; Her attention went back to check on her father.

He was holding his chest as he stumbled back to rest on the desk. 

Cursing, (Y/n) hurried to him. Her heart was racing at the panic- She can't lose her father, too.

"I-_I'm alright_. I jus--"

"No, you're _not_!" She almost yelled in her panic. She wasn't stupid, that was _high_ on his chest. It had more than likely hit his lung.

"_What happened_?" A voice she recognized as Erwin asked. He was happy to see her, but anxious that her attention was clearly elsewhere.

He could see the blood streaming down into Ulrich's shirt as he tried to not worry her too much. His breathing was quick to become strained. "It's...It's not _that_ bad."

"You find the- Oh, _fuck_," Anselm called out as he stepped into the doorway. He was quick to hurry to Ulrich and offer a shoulder to lean on.

"Erwin, take his other side. We need to get him to a hospital, and _now_," He hurried as he turned to (Y/n), "The lobby is just down the hall. _Run out_ and tell an ambulance that we need them to come here _right now_. _Pneumothorax_; Make _sure_ they hear that word."

* * *

(Y/n) sat on the curb beside the car. She wasn't allowed to go with her father; A paramedic was too keen on inspecting her hand to let her go. Instead, she sat here and waited for them to decide whether or not to take Adelaide in a different ambulance. Either way, they'd be going to the hospital once they decided.

Anselm, however, _did_ go with Ulrich. Mainly because he actually knew what to do in the situation. They'd left about seven minutes ago.

Erwin had tried to offer comfort, but that didn't get anywhere. She was and worried, and he knew how she was when she was like that. Mike just waited to the side, eager to get home and talk to Luka about the past hour. 

Kenny was quiet, while Levi seemed to be as stressed as she did. After all these years of missing their father, _what now?_ They didn't even know what would happen. 

Footsteps against the asphalt caught their attention. 

Looking up they found Krueger looking between (Y/n) and Adelaide. Plenty of soldiers on the scene had already started up some whispers, but they were all thinking the same things. 

The General sighed as he thought about it all. His gaze settled back onto (Y/n).

"I don't think I need to clarify what our big problem is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay; Two things. 
> 
> Like I said, I'm going to be posting over on Luka.Morozov on Instagram; Still drawing out the character designs (because I'm updating everyone) and you can see a draft of MAIN (how I see her and how she looked in my dream that spurred on this story.)
> 
> And I'm starting school on 24/8 so updates might be slowed down while I focus on school work.
> 
> But let's be honest; How many of you saw that coming?


	81. Betont

(Y/n) laid in bed as she watched Erwin. They'd woken up early, and couldn't fall asleep. They'd had some _quiet_ yet aggressive sex, but now he went over to his desk to work on some paperwork he's been putting off for a while. 

She was tempted to go over and tease him; She's been so stressed with her family that she hasn't been in the mood for a while. 

Her mind went back to everything that was going on. Everything that _stressed_ her out; Mainly Ulrich and Adelaide. Her father was dismissed from the hospital on a medical leave, but he was going back to work next week. _Despite_ still being sore all the time. 

And _then_ there was Adelaide. 

She moved into the renovated room downstairs, was quiet and kept to herself, absolutely _adored_ Uwe, and picked up after herself. That wasn't what bothered (Y/n), though.

She had an addiction and struggled with some mood swings because of the withdrawals. _That's_ what bothered her, on top of the pregnancy hormones. 

She couldn't be mad; That'd be insensitive. She was more overwhelmed. Erwin's back was still healing, and she made sure he got enough sleep. It was more (Y/n) taking over all of the chores, but that was her way of distracting herself.

"What time is Nadja bringing Klaus over?" Erwin asked. She'd adored Klaus when she first met him, and decided to adopt him two weeks ago. 

"At ten," She replied as she looked over her palm. It'd healed good enough, but she always made sure to stretch out the scar tissue.

He nodded as he signed yet another paper. He'd been at that for about an hour now. 

Before she could say anything, Erwin turned to face (Y/n) with a reluctant sigh, "They want me to go back on January seventh."

"...Where are they going to try to place you?"

"I'll be going back in for warm-ups and the sort like that; Because I've been out so long...I'll probably be out on the front by the twentieth," He shrugged as he stood. He _could_ get back to the papers, _but_ he knew all she was wearing was his shirt. 

(Y/n) didn't stop him when he climbed onto the bed and rested between her legs; His fingers were ghosting over her thighs. She spoke against his lips, "That sucks...I forgot you're going to have to go back."

He was already grinding against her, "I don't _want_ to...The job pays good, though."

"I _guess_...Let's talk about it later; You're making me impatient."

Erwin smiled as he started sliding his sweatpants off, "_Gladly_."

* * *

(Y/n) backed into the door as it creaked open. She found Ulrich laying in bed, while Erwin was asking about something. 

She stopped by the bed as the tray was given to her father. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good! I slept for about _fifteen_ hours. I feel awesome," Ulrich smiled as he thanked her for breakfast, "Erwin was asking about my tattoo."

"Oh, yeah; That one," She smiled as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Mom used to talk about it every now and again..."

"She liked it...Oh- _Yeah_; A wood sword because Levi _loved_ them, roses for Kuchel, and snowdrops for (Y/n). I'm thinking about maybe a daisy for Addy."

Erwin nodded. It was neat. He wasn't sure if he'd ever get a tattoo of his own, but it was neat. "That's sweet."

A knock on the door drew their attention. Adelaide stood there quietly, while Uwe was excited as soon as he saw Motte; Who's been giving Ulrich company for the past two weeks. 

"Sorry...am I interrupting?"

Erwin got out of the chair to give it to her, "_No_; We were just talking about it this and that."

"I was wondering where you were," Ulrich chuckled as Uwe was quick to climb through the bed to see the kitten. 

"I was a bit sick," Adelaide hummed as she sat down. Her hands went to her stomach as she watched Erwin watching her. She wouldn't lie, he sometimes made her uncomfortable.

"When are you due?" He asked when he realized her discomfort. He didn't mean to, it just happened. 

"Oh," She mumbled as her hands felt the fetus stretching, "Well...the doctors say either February or March...I'm _hoping_ for February, so I have time for the baby and then recovered and time for Uwe's birthday..."

Ulrich laughed to himself, "What if they had the same birthday?"

"That might be neat, _but_ I want him to have a day for himself. Same for this one," Adelaide shrugged as her mind went to her own birthdays. She never had parties; She'd definitely go out of her way to make them special for her kids. 

"You want a boy or a girl?" Levi asked as he stepped in. He could hear them through the wall, and was bored. Milly was napping; He didn't have much to do. 

"I don't care. In just don't have a boy name picked out."

"Well, you have time to figure it out," Ulrich shrugged as he decided to start on the breakfast; He'd be honest, he actually liked soggy pancakes. 

"_Ooh_," Adelaide smiled after Uwe cackled; Motte learned to not scratch lately, so that was convenient for everyone around. "Is Klaus coming back over?"

"Yeah; Nadja's bringing him over to hang out. Erwin and I are going out with Mike and Luka, later," (Y/n) replied. Adelaide's become good friends with her. 

"Oh, is she bringing _Mandol_?" Levi groaned quietly. 

"Be nice," Ulrich snickered. 

"I was just asking-"

"He's gone back to school," Erwin shook his head, "He's doing better; Just a bit of a temper." His mind couldn't help but go back to when Levi smacked the kid outside the head for insulting Adelaide. 

"Okay, good. I don't need him waking up Milly every five minutes."

(Y/n) exchanged a look with Erwin. She sent a glance to the clock; Levi was always a bit grumpy in the morning and she didn't want to hear it.

"Oh, we need to go get ready," She joked as she stood. May as well get out of there while she could. 

Erwin sent them a glance with a shrug; They technically had another ten minutes. 

"You heard her, go get ready," Ulrich joked with a grin. 

* * *

(Y/n) stepped down onto the bottom step. She was dressed and ready, but Erwin was shaving and needed to change his shirt. 

She picked up a pacifier when Adelaide had dropped it; The baby bump got in the way. 

Thanking her, Adelaide checked on Uwe again. He sat in the couch with Ulrich as they watched cartoons. "Where are you guys going?"

"We're gonna go pick out a present for Klaus," (Y/n) replied as she stepped out of the way. Levi came down with a fussy Milly; He'll have fun with her.

"Oh, _shoot_," Adelaide mumbled, "When's the party again?"

"Saturday. The second. We were going to go look for something big and say it's from all of us- _Don't_ worry about it," (Y/n) replied. She was always so concerned about money. 

"...Are you sure?"

"_Yes_, we're sure. We're thinking about either a new stroller or a big ol' bunk bed for the boys," She shrugged, "Depends what we can find. Might just be some money, honestly."

Adelaide nodded as Erwin came back down the stairs. 

"You ready?" He asked as he picked his coat off the rack. 

(Y/n) nodded, "When you are."

* * *

(Y/n) watched the window as they waited for the guys to order. Glancing over to Luka, they both seemed equally as unenthusiastic. 

"What's on your mind?" 

"...Nothing important. It's all just kind of whatever. I didn't sleep well, and my fucking rabbit chewed through my hamper as soon as I didn't watch her for _five_ minutes; She's fine, but fuck. _Now,_ I need a new hamper," Luka almost groaned. 

"Oh, _that's_ fun. I dunno; Motte knocked over a picture frame. And not _just_ any; The one of Augustine and his wife's _wedding pictures_. I'm hoping I can find new glass for it," (Y/n) chuckled. That one was a doozy. He was _so_ upset, and while he wouldn't verbalize it, she could tell.

"And how about your sister? You said she's been bugging you?"

"I _try_ to be patient, but it's almost annoying when she starts huffing and puffing because she's having withdrawals and shit, and _then_ starts crying over the tiniest things because she's pregnant. I just haven't been very patient, though," She shrugged. 

"Hmm. And she _doesn't_ like Erwin?" Luka asked as she watched the crows. There'd been a lot lately; And those four were chewing on a piece of bread.

(Y/n) almost laughed, "_Yeah_; We've talked about it a bit. He's _trying_ to be nice, but you know how awkward he is in certain situations. Not to mention all of her hormones and withdrawals."

She nodded. "And your dad?" They both seemed to be mentally exhausted.

"He's fine. Motte _adores_ him; if I can't find the cat, he's with my dad. He's good, though. The doctor's trying to say he's only in pain because his lung is still a bruised, but he's supposed to go back to work next week. Says he's going down to Munich for a little job, but I don't want him to go if he's still _so_ uncomfortable," She sighed quietly. 

"Yeah, my dad said that he should stay in bed another week or two, if he's _that_ uncomfortable; It _did_ almost chip a rib," Luka replied as she glanced over to the guys. She _really_ wanted some strawberry lemonade. 

(Y/n) thought about it, "I'll have to tell him. He'll _probably_ listen to Anselm, but I notice he gets a bit angsty when he has nothing to do. I'm going with him to his apartment tomorrow; He asked me to come and hang out with him for a while. He doesn't have much there, but we're probably going out to lunch."

"That's sweet. My dad and I went to breakfast yesterday; With Fritz and Alina."

"They're _still_ together?"

"_Yeah_," Luka nodded. She seemed a bit surprised herself, "They _actually_ seem like they're gonna go somewhere."

"Good for him. He trying to get some, or are they _actually_ serious?" (Y/n) joked. Erwin and Mike had come back by now and passed out their drinks and food, but they were a bit taken back by the question.

"Oh, Alina _says_ she's saving it for marriage- Fritz doesn't care about that and he'll respect it," Luka shrugged, "But you _never_ know."

"You're just going to have to wait and see, huh?" Erwin hummed as he gave (Y/n) her drink and a sandwich. 

"I guess," Mike shrugged, "You know what I caught them doing? He was letting her paint his toenails."

"You say it as if your's _aren't_ yellow," Luka interrupted him with a giggle.

"...You _weren't_ supposed to say that," Mike offered her a look. 

(Y/n) shook her head as she looked to Erwin. "_Wow_; Can I paint your nails?"

"If you want; I like burgundy," He laughed at the thought. "_Not_ this week though; I have to go see my squad tomorrow and I'll _never_ hear the end of it."

"Oh, when are you going back?" Mike asked as he stole a sip of Luka's drink. 

Erwin sighed quietly; He really was enjoying his time off, "The seventh. They want me out on the front by I _think_ the twenty-fifth at the _latest_, but I'll probably be out there by the twentieth."

He hummed. "Yeah...They want to station me in Poland or Czechoslovakia in early February; Pushed me back again. I'm not going to complain though."

Luka shared a bit of a disappointed look with (Y/n); Neither seemed too partial to their partners going back to work. They've definitely been spoiled by their leaves. 

"So, what should we try to get Klaus?" Erwin asked out of the blue.

"Nadja says he wants a rocking horse; We're getting that for him. She also said something about a new pram, but _Augustine_ said something about that," Mike replied; The other stroller had gone to Uwe. 

"Alright; We'll get the pram, then," (Y/n) replied as she enjoyed a bit of her sandwich.

"Okay, sounds fair," Mike hummed as he started on his own meal. As long as they had a plan.

* * *

Sitting in the kitchen, (Y/n) slipped on her tea as Krueger poured himself his own glass. "Are you going out to the front, too?"

"Going over to the west, sooner or later...They're planning on trying to invade France," He mumbled quietly. 

She set her cup down. Invading _France_? Did she even hear him right?

"And how the _hell_ do they plan on doing that? The French have _Britain_."

"I'm not sure, but _that's_ what they're talking about," Krueger sighed as he sat across from her. He'd asked to talk to her in private. 

"...That sounds like a dumb idea," (Y/n) mumbled as her cup was set aside. She'd had enough reality checks to acknowledge that this wasn't a joking matter. 

They sat with one another for a moment. Krueger took a deep breath; He hated delivering bad news after bad news, but he'd rather her be informed than oblivious. 

"I didn't call you in here to talk about that. There's _something_ else. I don't think you're ignorant enough to think that Brahms got caught at that manor; We caught five people and they had a group of thirty two."

"I know," (Y/n) replied quietly. She was called in with Adelaide to help with the line ups. 

"And..._well_, we _think_ we have another report. Going by Walter, now, but the description was uncanny," Krueger mumbled as he flipped a coin. He was craving another smoke. 

She nodded again. There was something else; She knew there was. That look in his eye...

"...And you're _not_ off the hook."

"Well, I expected that--"

"_No_, as in, they're going to try to send Ulrich over to a town near the border; Away from Adelaide, Levi, and _you_. The Reich sees you as a threat to their authority."

(Y/n) didn't exactly like what she was hearing. She felt her heart sink with ever word, and goosebumps on her skin. She could already hear his next words, and she didn't like it.

Krueger took another deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy; It never was. 

His gaze met her's again. He couldn't help but feel bad by his choice of words, but she _needed_ to know. Better now than at the gallows.

"You need to go back into hiding and _run_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay; I had the chapter written, hated it every time Keeping came back to edit, so I had to rewrite it all. It's 300% better in my opinion.


	82. In Arbeit

(Y/n) sipped on her drink as she watched the the snow float from the sky. It's been a long time since she'd seen such weather, and it was a site for sore eyes. 

"What are you thinking about?" Ulrich asked quietly. His mind went back to one of his outings with Kuchel; She may have been small, but _man_\- Did she know how to throw a snowball. 

"I'm not sure...Levi's birthday is coming up; I hope he won't have to spend his day _trapped_ in Nazi-land," She mumbled quietly. They were in a farther booth, but she still made sure to be quiet. 

He nodded quietly. "_Yeah_...I'm still upset about it. I'll go lay into shit-stache and see if I can get him to fuck off...He _promised_ to leave you guys alone, but _now_ it makes sense why your papers were so easy to get..."

"I know," (Y/n) quietly sighed, "That's what I was thinking. It was because he had a plan..."

"Baby girl- _Hey_," Ulrich was quick to draw her attention when he thought she'd almost started to cry, "I won't let them touch a _hair_ on your body, okay? I'll do _whatever_ it takes to keep you and your siblings safe. I promise."

She smiled, "I know...I was just thinking; What about your birthday? That's gonna suck, too. We still don't even have a plan, and don't have anything planned for you and Levi..."

He chuckled with a nod, "I don't really care about big celebrations; I'd just be happy to have all of you kids around. It'd be nice to have the fellas, too, but you don't need to go out of your way."

"I think I still want to do _something_ for you," (Y/n) shrugged. He really didn't expect much; Whether it was character or his childhood showing through, She wasn't sure.

Ulrich bit his lip as his fingers tapped against the table, "I think you should try to get out by the end of the month, honestly. I feel like the war's going to _really_ kick off next year, and I want you and your siblings out asap..."

They watched one another for a moment. The Reich wanted to wait until Erwin was back to work to corner (_Y/n_) primarily, so they had almost two months. Still, they needed a foolproof plan.

"...You're coming _with_ us, right?"

Ulrich smiled to himself. "Of course; I would love to."

* * *

(Y/n) followed Ulrich into the door. "Well, _here_ it is. My humble abode."

It was about as run down as he said it was. It wasn't falling apart, but it clearly _wasn't_ the newest of buildings. It was more modest, than anything. 

"It's nice...It seems cozy," She smiled as the couch creaked under his weight.

"Cold, but cozy," Ulrich chuckled as he looked around. It wasn't his favorite place he's lived in, but it was alright. "They're supposed to fix the heater soon."

"So, are you staying for a another week, or are you just going to come back here?" (Y/n) asked as she watched the window. They were three stories up, and overlooked a part of downtown. 

"...I don't know," He mumbled as he wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and wandered over to the kitchen, "I would _love_ to stick around- Just because of everything going on- But...you know..."

"I talked to Augustine this morning," She spoke up as she followed him, "He said it'd probably be a smart move to let you move in; The closer you are, the less like the Reich is to make a move..."

"I know," Ulrich nodded as he poured them some water, "Besides; Your sister only seems comfortable around Kenny and me- _Sorry_, by the way. I've been giving her so much of my attention; I hope you and Levi aren't irritated by it..."

"Not to sound like _that_ guy, but I was perfectly fine with it," (Y/n) scoffed, "It made her calm; And I _hate_ it when she has a meltdown."

He chuckled quietly, "Yeah, I know. She's getting _better_, though. She was actually talking about trying to reach out to an old friend named John."

"Oooh, the _same_ John?"

"The _same_ John," Ulrich laughed as he sat on the counter, "They never got together because you know how America is with that kind of thing; They're not exactly _welcoming_ of those relationships, unfortunately. She was always worried about his safety. She wants to see if they could get together, if she's lucky. That's neat. I hope she has some luck with that."

"Yeah," (Y/n) nodded, "Good for her. Hopefully that works out. Nadja and her talk about it or something?"

He almost laughed again, "Oh- _Yeah_. Nadja already has a new boyfriend; Apparently one who _actually_ treats her right, and talked Addy into making the call."

She nodded again. "And where's John? Boston?"

"Yup. She didn't live far from Levi, from the sound of it," Ulrich nodded as he put a kettle on to boil. 

(Y/n) nodded as she sat at the table. It was a smaller one, with only one chair. "Have you ever been to America?" 

He hummed in thought, "I haven't. My English isn't great; Your mom's was _perfect; _no accent. Mine is so thick that you can barely understand me."

"Yeah, I've heard your _French_," She laughed at him. 

Ulrich nodded as he scratched his chin. He needed to shave soon. "_France_ wouldn't be a bad idea either; It's a lot closer than the states."

"_And_ the French have a high chance of gunning us on sight," (Y/n) offered her retort. No matter where they'd try to go, there was a _lot_ of risk. 

"True, _true_," He sighed. It was going to be a pain in the ass either way. "We can _try_ going to Africa, but I bet they have submarines in _those_ waters, too."

"Anselm's hosting dinner tonight, right? We can talk about it then," She mumbled as the blanket was held closer. He was right, it _was_ cold. 

"Yeah, have him, Crutch, and Krueger get together and figure something out...Smart ones, they are."

"And how about you?" (Y/n) joked as she peeked over to him. 

Ulrich shrugged, "I would _love_ to call myself the smartest guy in the room, but I doubt I am. I'm just the nice guy who low-key likes to beat the _shit_ out of people."

She shook her head, "What? Is _that_ why you go out and get at those creeps?"

"It's _not_ just those creeps," Ulrich mumbled as his hands kept brushing over his stubble, "I go for _other_ criminals, too. They give me a lists, I bring them in alive- if possible- and get the money. The '_beating the shit our of people_' is just a plus if they show their asses."

(Y/n) watched him for a moment. Laughing to herself, She nodded, "You're such an odd man. Come on, let's have some tea and then we need to get you another bag of clothes."

* * *

Erwin sat on the wing of the plane as he chewed on the sandwich that (Y/n) had made him. He was able to come and do maintenance on what would be his new plane. 

As happy as he was about his new toy, he couldn't help but shake his head at the barrage of questions that the squad had been giving him.

"And what's she _like_?" Franz asked. None of the inquiries were inappropriate; Not _yet_, at least. They all respected one another's women in that aspect, but they weren't against talking about naughty stuff if the others were willing. 

"She's a sweet girl. She's polite, she's feisty, and she's just _so_ kind and _wonderful_...I love her; I _really_ do," Erwin smiled in thought. He could go on for hours, but decided to spare their time.

"Wow, _first_ you're _actually_ interested in a girl, and _now_ you're a school boy in love?" Müller joked as he made his way over. 

"I _am_," He laughed to himself, "I can't help it! I'll have to bring her over so you guys can properly meet her, but- _Damn_. She's _perfect_!"

Carter shared a glance with Franz. "Get a load of _this_ shit- Are you sure you don't have a concussion? What happened to our little stone-faced Oberleutnant?"

Erwin shrugged as he took a mouthful of the chips, "_Well_, I found myself a diamond."

* * *

Augustine sat at his desk and played with his pencil. He wished they'd been dismissed because of the snow, but that didn't work out. He knew no one was home, and hoped the cat would just be sleeping by the windowsill. 

"Professor, what pages were we supposed to work on again?" 

"68 to 74, questions five to seventeen," He replied as he sipped on his coffee. 

"...Do we _have_ to do _all_ of them?" Hans asked as he skimmed through the page. He never liked book work. 

He shrugged as he flipped through his copy that lay on the desk. "I mean, you _can_ skip twelve to fifteen; Those can be answered next lesson."

Hans was happy about that as he obliged. He was interested in the small talk, though. "And how have you been, _teach_?"

Augustine shook his head, "..._Alright_, I guess. (Y/n) and her family have been staying with us for a while. They're _quite_ the bunch."

"How?" He questioned in a mix of interest and wanting to avoid his work. Augustine didn't talk about home life often. 

He hummed as he sat back in his chair, "_Well_, Ulrich is entertaining; He keeps me company while I grade papers. He used to be a war buddy of mine, and it's nice to see him in good spirits again. There's her brother, Levi, and his baby girl. He usually keeps to himself, but he brings Milly out to play and socialize and the sorts. There's Adelaide; She's a sweet young woman with her own little boy and another on the way, but she has her own set of struggles. (Y/n), _though_...She's been a bit more reserved, but she seems to be opening up yet again."

"What was that, _twice_ in under a month?" Mathew chuckled, "Watch her get snatched _again_."

"I would rather _not_," Augustine shook his head. That's been the running joke in the house, "I would imagine being kidnapped _once_ is traumatic enough, and she doesn't seem to like the idea- _Understandably_."

"Did you know she was her, or did you believe the whole Adelaide shpeal?" Hans asked as he finished his sentence. He had two more questions to write down, but wanted to be nosy while he could. 

"_Oh_, it was a surprise to everyone," Augustine lied, "But I love the girl; I do. She's like family. I _don't_ like that she lied, but I understand all the same. Her family was all shipped off; A cornered animal _is_ a desperate creature."

Hans nodded. He hadn't looked at it that way. Professor wasn't supposed to say such things, but they all thought the same thing; This _was_ a civil justice class, after all.

* * *

Kenny sat on the couch as he talked to Adelaide. He was actually using his manners and being polite as Uwe played with his hat.

Erwin sat on the ground as he pet Leni. He was talking to Mike about nothing in particular, while Milly was watching the cats.

"So, how have _you_ been?" Krueger asked her. They'd dropped by to visit Nadja, Mandol, and Klaus, but the gifts were reserved for tomorrow. 

"I'm good," (Y/n) shrugged, "A bit _stressed_ now, but alright."

"Understandably, but I think we have some sort of plan," Anselm offered as Fritz poured some tea for him and Alina, who was talking to Luka. 

"And what is that?" She asked as she ran a hand through her hair. Leaning against Ulrich, she sipped on her lemonade. 

"Well, we have some plans. We just need to figure out which one is the most likely to _not_ get us all killed," Augustine offered a bitter chuckle. 

(Y/n) was a little surprised, but worried all the same by the statement. 

"...You want to come _with_ us?"

"Hmm?" He asked as he chewed on a muffin, "Well, _of course_ Erwin and I are. We may not be in the same boat, but we're in the same fleet. You're family, and we'll come with you. Besides...I'd imagine they'd be targeting _all_ of us."

She nodded quietly. Offering a glance over to Erwin, she could see him and Levi showing Milly the birds as Luka kept an eye on them. 

"_Alright_...Well then, come on. What's the plan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl, every time I write a scene with Ulrich, Anselm, Augustine, and Krueger, my mind says, "The three men who haven't intimate in years and Krueger."
> 
> And enjoy Erwin being a simp.


	83. Vernachlässigt

The car was quiet as they waited for Kenny to open the gate. It was dark out, and the snow was almost fifteen centimeters deep. 

(Y/n) hadn't visited her childhood home since before they visited France; They never had the opportunity to go back and visit. 

She couldn't see it _too_ well; The trees were so overgrown and the front yard was quite big. She was given permission by the Reich to come back last month, but she was never ready. 

Better now than never, though. They'll be trying to leave by the end of the month. 

"Are you alright?" Erwin asked as he made out the faint silhouette of a house. 

She bit her lip with a shrug, "Just..._thinking_, is all..."

He nodded as he shared a glance with Augustine. She never really talked about her childhood; At least, not in the _recent_ months. They were intrigued now. 

They decided to leave the conversation away from the subject; She was abnormally quiet. 

"Nadja is going to have a lot of fun with those kids," Augustine thought aloud in an effort to keep the conversation going. She'd gotten technically both of the boys a little white kitten because Klaus loved Motte so much. 

"Yeah, I bet. Mandol seems better, though. Was _actually_ behaving," (Y/n) hummed quietly. She was nervous, but excited all the same. 

Erwin wanted to respond to keep her talking, but he found Ulrich opening the gate. They were going through the snow to find a place to park within seconds, while Levi had opened the garage in an effort to keep the engines from freezing in the ice and snow.

(Y/n) was silent as they went. Her gaze settled on the home; It looked _nothing_ like she remembered. It almost made her heart ache.

The paint was chipping, the ivys were clinging to the sides, and some windows were cracked. One was even broken. The neighborhood kids must have been reckless while playing ball. 

It seemed odd. She sighed to herself; It's been _so_ long, and it's basically gone to shit. Her mother _adored_ the home- Ulrich had it built for her, the garden was always tended to, and the outside was always clean. 

They parked in the garage not long after the thoughts came to mind. (Y/n) was intimidated now; She _really_ didn't want to get out of the car. 

Erwin seemed to notice her crisis. "...Are you alright?"

"Yeah...I'm just nervous. It's been so long...I'm scared to see the inside," (Y/n) offered a pained chuckle. If the outside looked so bad, she was more than intimidated. 

Augustine got out of the car to stretch and look around. He was met by a flush of cold air; He wasn't looking forward to the winter. 

She took the cue. Taking a deep breath as she glanced over to Erwin, her hand went to the door handle. 

* * *

(Y/n)'s hand ran over the counter as she went. It was dark, and the electricity was out. They had to use the lanterns from the garage. 

She glanced over to the kitchen sink. _That's_ where the window was broken; There was glass everywhere, there was some dirt and water damage from the _two_ years of neglect, and vines creeping into the sink. It amazed her just how much could happen in such little time.

She caught a glimpse of Levi; They seemed to have the same thought process. It was another gut punch to see their childhood home become an abandoned house. It was the building the children down the street would rumor to be haunted. 

Her gaze went to her father, though. While Kenny seemed a bit indifferent, Ulrich looked devastated. It'd been about twelve years since he walked through the halls, and it tore at his heart strings to see it at such disarray.

She bit her lip as she left the kitchen. She stepped into the living room to inspect the damage.

It looked dusty, but the weather seemed to have seeped through the open window. (Y/n) wouldn't even be surprised if they found a squatter, or even a Jew trying to hide.

"_This_ is depressing," Levi mumbled as he looked around with her. 

"I know," (Y/n) whispered, "I wish we would have been able to come back and keep up on it all."

"_Yeah_, me too. I even caught a glimpse of the house next door; Gretel must have kicked the bucket, because there's some family with little kids..."

"_Aaw_," She was _more_ than disappointed. That old lady always brought over cookies for them, and their mother _adored_ her. She was well into her hundreds, but she was a feisty one. "That sucks...We should try to find her grave while we can."

Levi had wandered over to the fireplace as his hand brushed over the pictures on the mantle; There was a large one of Kuchel and the kids, while a picture of Ulrich in his uniform rested right beside it.

Kenny had gone in to check the office beside the door; That's usually where he liked to stay. A hand on her shoulder caught her attention; It was so different from the piercing cold that crept into her bones. 

"I'm going up to your mother's room," Ulrich told her quietly. 

"Alright. I'll be up to go snoop around my room in a minute," (Y/n) hummed. She was looking at the pictures on the wall. Her baby picture beside Levi's; Of course, she always thought she looked uglier as a newborn. Her mother was always insistent that she was an adorable baby, but that _was_ her mother. She thought she started being a cute baby at around two months.

(Y/n) listened as Ulrich went up the creaky steps. Part of her was surprised when the stairs didn't collapse. 

"I _would_ say that this is a beautiful home, but it needs some work," Augustine hummed as he looked around. He wished the heater still worked, but the power was clearly shut off. 

She almost laughed, "_I know_. I almost wish I could stay, just to make sure that everything gets fixed up."

"We can fix it all and renovate it as soon as we come back," Erwin offered as he looked at the frames on the wall. He found one in particular; She looked so happy and sweet. He loved it when she had that expression. 

(Y/n) offered him a smile at his words. "...I like the sound of that."

* * *

Levi was busy collecting the pictures from the walls and taking them to the car while (Y/n) had wandered down the hall to see her room. 

It was in the middle of the hall. It had a butterfly on the door, which took her attention.

Taking a deep breath, she took a moment to inspect the door. She was wondering whether or not she wanted to see the state of her bedroom--

(Y/n) almost jumped out of her skin when another hand landed on her shoulder. She could feel her heart racing as she looked to the source. 

"Erwin, _I love you_, but oh my god," She chuckled quietly. 

"_Sorry_\- I didn't mean to startle you," He fought the laugh in his stomach. He and his father were trying to be polite during their little family outing, but he didn't have anyone but her to accompany. "I can _go_, if you'd like..."

Nodding, she took a moment to tangle her hand around his. "_No_, it's alright. I don't mind."

He smiled to her as she wrapped her hand around the doorknob. He could tell that she was nervous; He didn't blame her. 

Erwin let her step in first. 

He took a moment to be enamoured by that smile of her's as she almost seemed to cry from her joy. 

"...It looks _so_ much better than I expected," (Y/n) laughed quietly. She went over to her bed and plopped down against the cold silk; She had a tester bed with curtains. It was folded, just like she left it. It needed to go into the washer, but everything was the same as she looked around.

Stepping in, Erwin was happy to see how much it meant to her. This was _her_ home, after all. He'd be heartbroken if he came back to _his_ home and found it trashed. 

"Is there anything you want to keep from here?" He asked as he sat beside her. 

"Fuck- _Everything_. I wish I could bring the house off of it's foundation," She hummed as she looked over to him. His cheeks were pink from the cold; It was a good look on him. She loved it when his face was so red.

"Well, we can't exactly do _that_," Erwin laughed at her. If he could he would; Anything to make her happy. 

"I know," (Y/n) grinned as she sat up. Planting a kiss on his lips, she turned over to her wardrobe, "Let me get some of my favorite clothes; I have a _helluva_ coat for the winter."

He nodded, "Whatever you can fit in your duffel bag."

* * *

(Y/n) had picked out some old overalls, a pair of leather boots, her coat, and the old letters from her father. She always stored the letters in a file; She always figured her mom was the one who wrote them, but now they held so much more meaning to her. 

Levi admitted that he'd taken the letters that he got. He'd brought some old knic-knacs and the what-not. Things that wouldn't break easy, but not much.

Climbing up the latter, (Y/n) peeked in to find the men looking through some boxes. She felt Erwin tap her backside to get her going, so she climbed up to the top with a hint of embarrassment. 

"Hey, _baby girl,_ you play the piano, right?" Ulrich asked as he continued looking through picture albums. He still had a lot of the magazines Kuchel had modeled in. 

"I do when I can; I doubt the one in the living room is in tune," She replied after she'd helped Erwin up. 

He nodded, "Yeah, I doubt it. I _would_ tune it for you, but there isn't really any point. We can find you a new one as soon as possible."

That was..._sweet_. (Y/n) glanced over to Levi; He preferred the guitar, but she felt bad that she had just been promised an expensive gift right in front of him. 

"What? He's got a point; You're a beautiful pianist. You _should_ keep in practice. It was my idea..."

Smiling to herself, (Y/n) nodded as she sat beside Kenny. The floor protested their company with every step. "Alright..._Thank you_."

"I _would_ offer to let you have one right now, but we can worry about it later," Augustine told her as he looked at a picture of a little Levi and her. 

She took a photo that looked odd so that she could inspect it, "I appreciate the offer, but yeah. Let's wait on that," She hummed as Erwin peeked over her shoulder. The picture in her hands had a heart cut out; There was another one just like it. 

(Y/n) sent a glance over to her father, "I knew _mom_ had a locket, but I didn't know that you did."

"_Ah_," Ulrich chuckled as he dug around his shirt; He usually wore a button up, so it was hidden. Taking out his necklace, he opened the tiny frame to show them all. "...I didn't expect to be called out like that...but yeah. One side of my _beautiful_ wife, and the other of you and Levi when you were both in grade school."

She nodded as she looked back to the pile. It was cold, and a glance to Erwin's watch told her that it was almost midnight. They'd been here for longer than expected. 

"Shouldn't we get going? We're probably already going to get sick..." (Y/n) suggested. She was in the mood for a bath before bed. 

"Oh, _shit_," Kenny cursed when they realized what time it was, "Yeah, _that'd_ be a good idea. We can come back tomorrow."

"We were going to the beach tomorrow," Ulrich replied, "We can come back on Monday or Tuesday; and at a more _reasonable_ time. Let's get some coffee or cocoa on the way home."

"I _still_ need to pick Milly up," Levi mumbled in his thought; Luka and Mike offered to babysit again, but they were probably trying to call the house.

Augustine chuckled, "_Yeah_, I think they're wondering where we are."

Ulrich had already arranged the pictures in a little bin; Clearly something he was taking to keep. Closing the top, he stood on the creaky floor. "We may as well get going."

* * *

(Y/n) plopped down beside Erwin. The heater was turned on as _soon_ as they got back, and everyone almost argued over the showers. Adelaide's only complaint was them waking Uwe and her up. 

She'd made Ulrich take his shower first; Mainly because she was still worried about his health. He didn't show it, but he was _clearly_ still in some sort of pain. She'll have to make him go back to the doctor. 

"Oh _shit_\- Your appointment is tomorrow, huh?"

"No, they called to reschedule me. My teeth haven't been hurting _as_ bad- _knock on wood_\- but they had some complications at the office. It's for Tuesday," She replied as she laid against his chest.

Erwin pulled her closer, "_Okay_; I was about to panic."

"Why?" She laughed at him, "You guys _really_ want to go to the beach, huh?"

"It just sounds fun," He defended himself, "Something nice and simple. They have whale watching; I wanted to take you there. I know you like whales..."

(Y/n) ran her fingers over his lips as her index rested against his cupid's-bow. "My _mom_ liked whales; They remind me of her. It's just a fond memory."

He nodded as he adjusted for comfort. 

"Hey, Erwin?"

"Yeah?" 

She thought about her words. She'd been wanting to ask him for a long time now, but always forgot.

"You've stopped humming that little tune of yours...What song was it? I've been wanting to listen to it for a long time..."

He took a moment to think about what she was talking about. He figure it out, though. Nodding, he furrowed his brows in though. "I'm not sure. It's just something I made up."

Erwin let (Y/n) play with his damp hair. 

"I like it. It's sweet and simple...You should hum more often."

A little thought planted itself in his head. Smiling, Erwin pressed his lips to (Y/n)'s forehead. 

"How about I get back on my guitar and work on it for you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saying it again; I might be taking a break for a minute. I really haven't been as motivated as usual, and may need some time for myself (aka; I'm having a depressive episode and need a moment) and I'll be back on the story as soon as I can. Updates might keep on track, but if they're not, then that's what's up.
> 
> And wow? I think this is one of my favorite chapters that I've ever written? I didn't use an outline? I hope it's not actually completely mediocre, but I think it's a sweet one.


	84. Vorgeschlagenen

(Y/n) looked up to Erwin as she leaned against his shoulder. The drive was pleasant; A few _long_ hours, but pleasant. She was just happy to get out and stretch. 

"So...what date did you want?" She asked him. They were alone and could have the conversation. 

"Whichever one you want, if you'd like to go through with it. Krueger recommended it; You _did_ refer to me as your husband," Erwin chuckled, "Not going to lie though, I always thought I'd wait a few years to tie the knot...My dad's never been wrong, though, so I'll trust his judgement."

"Yeah, I do, too...and I always figured I'd be at _least_ twenty three, but...I think it'll be alright. As long as the Reich stop paying _complete_ attention," (Y/n) shrugged as they sat on the bench. They were in a bookstore, but they only came in because it was so cold outside. 

"I feel like the ninth is too early- I know that's what they all _said_, but I don't want to do the ninth. Maybe the sixteenth? Twenty-third, even? The thirtieth might be too late..." Erwin mumbled. He wanted it to be a Saturday; That was just convenient.

She nodded, "Well, the seventeenth may also be a good time to set it up. Let the Reich know that's the plan, and apply for Lebensborn...I don't really _want_ to be a legal parent of some random baby, but we can take them with us if we get them before then."

Erwin nodded, "Yeah, me too; That's my main worry...I kind of wish we kept Klaus, _honestly_. But we're already worried about Milly and Uwe; I think it'd be another issue to bring along _another_ baby."

"Either way, we would have another kid to worry about. Don't get me wrong, I actually _loved_ having Klaus around, and Uwe only wants Addy now," (Y/n) replied as she glanced over to find her sister showing her son the toys in the kid's section, "And _then_ Milly only wants Levi."

He sighed quietly, "Yeah, exactly. I feel like bringing back all those babies _really_ backfired; Not going to lie, I'd still like to keep up on the protection, but I've started having some baby fever."

"Just stick to _babysitting_ Milly when Levi looks for a sitter," She shook her head, "It's _not_ happening anytime soon."

"_I know_," Erwin laughed as his head rested against hers, "I was _just_ saying."

(Y/n) shook her head again, "Oh, _be careful_," She joked, "That oatmeal yesterday morning made me sick; That was my mom's way of knowing she was pregnant."

"Oh, _come on,_" He faked a pout, "I messed up the recipe; And the cinnamon was expired. I'm sorry, I _thought_ I threw out the right one."

"I know, I'm _just_ teasing you," She nodded. She turned around to see Levi holding Milly close to his chest; She was bundled up in a thick blanket with a little hat that Abigail had made for her. 

"Did you want a book or two?" Erwin asked as he caught a glimpse of Luka and Anselm looking at the puzzles. Clearly, everyone was looking for a souvenir. 

Thinking about it, (Y/n) shrugged. Kenny had already wandered a bit down the street to find a cigarette or two. "I don't know; Let's look around, at least."

* * *

Walking down the street, Erwin and (Y/n) swung their entangled hands. She couldn't help but joked around. "You know, it's _really_ cold."

They were looking for a store to wander around in. They agreed to meet up with the group at a restaurant by the beach for lunch. 

"I know; The whale watching is at four...We probably shouldn't have left so early," Erwin hummed as he scratched his chin. "Sorry about that..."

"_No_, it's okay," She smiled as they stopped beside a window. She could see plenty of nice teacups; It would be the perfect opportunity to get Levi a nice birthday present. He had to listen to Isabel berating him to being gone so long, so he's been a little down. She was looking forward to finding him some nice tea to cheer them up. 

He noticed where her attention had gone. "You wanna go in there?"

"Yeah; Let's get something for Levi. I can try to find something for my dad, too," (Y/n) replied as they already started to wander to the door. Two birthdays to worry about.

Erwin chuckled to himself, "Get your dad some chocolate and some honey."

"Huh? _No_, he's gonna have a chocolate cake with honey in the frosting. Sounds weird, but my mom has this recipe for it and it's one of my _favorite_ things," She explained as they stepped into the door. It was far warmer outside, it had the aura of a grandparent's home, and they could make out the scent of a distant candle. 

They looked around. There was china almost _everywhere_. They felt like everything would be as frail as the thinnest glass on the planet. 

Starting to lead, (Y/n) held Erwin's warm hand as he followed behind her. There was so much going on, and she adored each and every sight. Her mother always adored antique shops; They went to one or two almost every weekend. 

"Do you have any idea of what you're looking for?" He asked as he found a little toy plane. He knew it was childish, but he had almost immediately picked it out and took it with him. 

She laughed at him as he played with it in his free hand. "Levi likes tea and teacups and the sorts; It's all just the sort of things that he enjoys...Dad used to always have tea parties with him when he was little. I think that's why."

"That's sweet," Erwin hummed as he continued to look around. He found Luka and Mike wandering around; Fritz had brought Alina along. They were all joking around, and he was tempted to go and see them and join in, but he wanted to be with (Y/n). 

"Yeah, it is," She replied with a little smile. She found a small set of teacups for kids. Deciding to get it for her niece, she looked around for something for Milly; Maybe even another set. "He used to have tea parties with me as soon as I could play along."

He laughed at her, "Yeah; Mike's sisters used to like making us play babies when we could barely walk."

"That's sweet. My favorite game was being the head chef of the kitchen while I _helped_ my mom with everything she made," (Y/n) shrugged after she found a basket. She'd turned to opting for two little plush cats; one red, and one yellow. 

Erwin thought about it for a moment. "Eh. I always liked playing aviator. Mike used to do that with me, but my dad also took us up for flights every now and again."

She caught a glimpse of the group that Erwin seemed to want to go and see. Leading the way, (Y/n) found Luka holding up some baby clothes. 

"_Wow_\- You have something to tell us?" She teased as Erwin put the plane in the basket. 

Luka shook her head, "_No_, I don't. Apparently my cousin's having a baby and all the sudden my dad's family wants to talk to us. He doesn't want anything to do with them, but we've never met them."

Fritz laughed to himself, "Dad says it's going to be the first and last meeting."

"Oh, isn't _that_ fun. High five for toxic family," (Y/n) laughed sarcastically. She hadn't responded yet, but she got letters from the cousins who used to _terrorize_ her; Two of them had kids on the way. 

"I don't know if it'd be a high five situation, but alright," Alina laughed quietly. She was as softspoken as ever.

"Oh, come on. We all have them," Erwin laughed. There was a reason he never saw his dad's side of the family. 

They looked between themselves. He had a point. 

Reluctantly, Alina nodded as she thought about it. "Yup...High five for toxic family."

* * *

(Y/n) sat on the bench as she held a fresh cup of hot cocoa. She could see the ocean _perfectly_; There weren't only the whales, but plenty of dolphins. She even swore she saw an orca or two. 

Peeking back down to her mug, she smiled to herself. Erwin had gone to get a cup for himself, and while she wasn't too far from the group, but she could see them all huddled to themselves. Levi and Adelaide, primarily, were watching as Uwe and Milly played with one another. 

Smiling to herself, she watched the skies as she waited. They were on their way back to the coast to dock again. 

Her gaze settled on some planes in the distance. They must have been a group on patrol; Erwin would more than likely want to go and join them. 

Laughing to herself, (Y/n) brought her cup to her lips as she felt the cold dig into her cheeks. It was a good day; She truly couldn't complain. 

"H-_Hey_..."

"Yeah?" She asked as she found Erwin. He seemed nervous again; Hiding his hands behind his back as his gaze settled on the wood below their feet. 

He took a deep breath as she watched him. He took a glance to Ulrich and his father, hoping to get some sort of pointer or a cue. 

"_Well_...I-_ I_ just wanted to say that I value our relationship. You're an extremely intelligent, enjoyable, and kind hearted young woman, and you deserve a proper proposal," Erwin stumbled over his words. He _really_ was doing this. 

(Y/n) could feel her heart swelling in her chest. _This_ was why he was so adamant; Better to do it and have a sweet and memorable day at the beach than a plain and mediocre day at home. 

Erwin was nervous. He knew this was part of their little gimmick no matter what, but he couldn't help it. He knew how important of a moment this was. 

Taking another deep breath as his heart began to compete with race horses, he swallowed his nerves as he got down on his knee. It took everything in him to not stutter. 

"So, (_Y/n_), will you marry me?"

Her cup was already set aside as the smile had crossed her face with his every word. Standing, she was quick to wrap her arms around his shoulders as she seemed to jump with joy; And he almost fell in an effort to stand with her. 

The only word she could say was '_yes_' as their friends, family, and strangers who had noticed went ahead and cheered for them. Their attention stayed to one another though. 

(Y/n) wasn't stupid; She had a sneaking suspicion, but she wasn't angry. It was a pleasant surprise, and she enjoyed it more than she could imagine. 

She hadn't even looked at the ring yet. Pulling away, she went to see what it was that he had gotten her. 

"I hope this isn't disappointing, but I couldn't find anything that I thought you'd like," Erwin mumbled as he showed it to her. "There really weren't a ton of options."

Shaking her head, (Y/n) cut his thoughts short. She realized what it was, and what the personal touch meant; It was a small band with a single diamond. And it had _his_ name pressed into it. It didn't seem like much, but she new it was an expensive item.

"I got myself one with _your_ name," He shrugged as his hand slid into his pockets. She hadn't said much; He was worried about the feedback. 

"I like it. It's sweet, and different. _Definitely_ nothing that I would have expected, but...I like that part. I like the meaning behind it," She replied as she let him slide it onto her finger. That explains why her snowdrop ring went missing last week; She almost had a complete _meltdown_ when she couldn't find it.

Erwin smiled at her words.

"I wanted to make sure you had something personalized, and I'll admit that I got these _before_ we heard what Krueger had to say, but I'm happy you're alright with it."

(Y/n) took a moment to look over the ring again. She'd overheard him talking to Mike last week about pinching his fingers all day and having to work with tiny objects. He made it for her so that they'd always think of one another.

"I like it; I really do. Thank you."

* * *

"_Damn_; When's the wedding?" Fritz teased as he warmed his hands with his breath. 

Erwin gave a glance to (Y/n). "We were talking about the thirtieth, but it's not solid. We'd like it to be _sooner_, but we'll see."

"The thirtieth? That's pretty _far_ in the month," Anselm thought aloud. It translated more to 'We need to be on the way out _far_ before then,' but they were in public. 

"It's due to change," (Y/n) shrugged. It was more of a waiting game, than anything. 

"Hmm. What time is it?" Luka asked as he arms crossed over her stomach. She'd been sick almost all day and was ready to get on the road. 

Augustine glanced to his watch, "It's half past six. _Yeah_, we should get going. I have work tomorrow."

"Yeah, I was _supposed_ to get up at four in the morning," Ulrich laughed to himself. There was no way he was going to get enough sleep now. 

Anselm shrugged. "Eh. I think everyone's got plans for tomorrow. The sooner we get going, the better. You guys wanna stop for dinner, or get something on the way home?"

"There was a nice Italian place down the road, by the highway," Erwin offered as Mike almost echoed him. 

They all nodded between themselves as they talked about it. They weren't too familiar with the area, and they figured that nobody could mess up pizza and pasta too bad. 

(Y/n) was _about_ to follow the group across the street, until she felt Erwin holding her hand back. He waved the others off as he got ready to talk to her. 

He was silent as he hesitated. He had a certain look on his face. 

"..._Are you okay_?" She asked as the silence seemed to doze on. 

"_Yeah_...Hey...I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

She resorted to watching him as his nerves returned. He was always so hesitant.

"Yeah; go ahead."

Erwin seemed to bit his lip as he noticed the others waiting across the street. How to phrase it--

"Are the planes supposed to fly that close?" (Y/n) asked as she looked up. She had almost jumped out of her skin when the machine blew the air over them. 

That was _strange_.

There wasn't a base nearby that he'd ever heard of, let alone been to. He's been to every one along the coast. 

"Huh? Wha--"

Erwin didn't even get to finish his sentence as the ground seemed to shake as heat erupted behind them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: this is actually somewhat accurate; 3 Dec 1939 is when the first British bomb his German soil.


	85. Realität

Erwin had essentially tackled (Y/n) to the ground after the second explosion. They could already hear the roaring planes above, the panic of other civilians, and the overall ruckus that the entire situation caused. 

"_W-What's happening_?" She asked in a panic. They were getting up, and looking for a signal for what direction to go. 

He hid her behind him and close to the wall of the building. There was nobody nearby; Everyone must have booked it. 

He didn't have the time to be mad about it; That would be selfish. Everyone had something else to worry about it, and judging by the rain of bullets ricocheting against the road before them, he completely understood. 

Looking up, Erwin examined the roaring engines above.

"They're beaufighters..._Fuck_\- Come on. We need to find a bomb shelter."

(Y/n) took hold of his shirt and pulled him back under the cover of the roof. They couldn't be seen from above if they stayed there, but they would be found once the planes turned to go home. 

"I know _damn_ well that you are _not_ going into the street," She essentially shook in her spot. She'll be honest; She was _terrified_. This was the war seeping into their homeland. 

He hesitated as he looked around. That was a good point. He could already see the street that was littered with dents from the bullets. 

"...We _can't_ stay here--"

"We _can't_ just go out and get _torn apart_ by bullets, either. And we _can't_ stay here while they blow up the coast. Erwin, _please_\- Isn't there a giveaway when they're reloading or something? How long does _that_ take?"

He licked his chapped lips as they thought about it. He took a moment to test the doorknob beside them; It was locked. 

He wanted nothing more than to find their group, though- find Mike, and find his father. That was his _main_ worry; He was almost a cripple, and couldn't run for a long time. 

Cursing to himself, Erwin searched the sky once again.

"There's too many; I wouldn't be able to tell if I tried...I wanna say that's three squads, _at least_. Look- We need to find some place quickly. There's a naval base about a kilometer east; They're probably here for that base...Let's hurry west..."

They watched one another as he waited for a response. 

(Y/n) swallowed the bile in her throat. Opening her mouth to speak, Erwin had caged her against the wall when another bomb had hit a building not even thirty meters away. 

"Y-_yeah_, okay. Let's go," She hurried. It wasn't much, but it was a lead.

"Okay," Erwin nodded as he looked around again. It was quiet for a moment, but he knew better than to trust it. He turned back to (Y/n) as he took hold of her hand. 

"Stay _behind_ me."

* * *

Ulrich could feel the worry in his gut as he looked around. The room wasn't large, but it fit the thirty or so people who took refuge. 

Of course, he was hoping to see two certain faces. 

He'd lost sight of them. 

He peeked over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of Adelaide. She said she swore she felt a contraction; Anselm and some man who _claimed_ to be a doctor were looking her over, but the last thing he wanted was a repeat of (Y/n). He knew this one may not be as lucky. 

Biting his lip, Ulrich fought himself from going out to look for them. By no means was he stupid, but his overprotective tendencies really were about to peek through. 

Taking a deep breath, he went to take Uwe from Levi. Both of the babies were near hysterical, and Milly was already taking her father's attention.

"They're alright; I'm sure on it," Levi spoke up in an effort to calm his father. He wasn't too sure of it himself, but he didn't need anyone running out into what was now a war zone. 

"There's a naval base not far; That's probably the target. Problem is, the sailors have some bars over in _this_ area that they like going to...There's an air base about forty kilometers from here; I used to work there. They should have had some flights out."

"And if they _aren't_ out?" Ulrich asked in a panic. He just wanted to see if (Y/n) was safe, if he were to be honest. He'd help Erwin out, too, but he was only worried about his daughter. 

"The planes can fly four kilometers in a minute. Wait for ten minutes, and then god knows how long it'll take for them to duke it out," Augustine replied quietly. The bar next to where Erwin and (Y/n) were was completely obliterated, and he could only hope that they were alright. They were only across the street, but he had seen how much of a death trap that stretch of ten meters had become. 

Ulrich nodded as he ran a hand through his hair. Uwe kept whining because he wanted Adelaide, but he didn't care; He wanted to make sure that she was alright, too. 

He took another glance around; Fritz was hit in the leg, but it didn't seem too severe and he had a bandage over it. Anselm was watching him out of the corner of his eye, as he was with Luka; Who had been hit by a piece of scrap metal in her side. She wasn't bleeding, but he was concerned. 

"...What about Kenny?" Alina offered as she waited beside Fritz. She wasn't close to any of them, but remembered the uncle who kept making jokes after jokes; The one she found entertaining.

Ulrich's gaze found Levi's again. They'd _completely_ blanked on Kenny. He didn't stick around with the group; He went off to go to a pub down the street.

* * *

(Y/n) audibly cursed when she fell. They were near running, and she'd tripped right over Erwin when he stopped. 

"_Are you okay?_" He asked quickly. He was quick to help her up and hide her behind him as he looked up and down the street. They'd probably gone half of a kilometer, at most. 

"Yeah- That just _hurt_," She replied as she checked the window of the building behind them. She _would_ have taken them both right in, if she didn't see the ocean looking right at her. It looked fine, save for the only standing wall. 

Erwin took a deep breath. The smoke and ash made his eyes and lungs burn, and he _desperately_ wanted something to drink. 

"We should hurry up and find a way in. If German planes get here in time, they'll probably fight over the sea, but I don't think we should rely on that," He mumbled in a hurry. 

Nodding, (Y/n) took a painful deep breath. "_Well_...Where should we go?"

He thought about it. "...I'm trying to remember where the bomb shelters were."

"The only one I remember is where I think everyone went , but there's no point in going back over there. The other one was at some sort of bar on main and seventh--"

"We're _at_ main and seventh, and _that_ bar is right _across_ the street," Erwin replied in a groan. 

(Y/n) peeked over his shoulder. He was right. It was, _of course,_ across the street. And they could hear the engines coming back overhead. 

She almost yelled at him when Erwin _booked_ it. 

The roar of bullets had followed his trail, and _barely_ missed him when he ducked under an abandoned car. 

Frozen in her space, (Y/n) could see a reluctant Erwin watching her. He knew that she didn't want to risk it, but it was better than being out once the fight _really_ started and things got nasty. 

Looking around, she didn't see _anything_. That didn't mean anything, though; She could hear plenty.

Her gaze found Erwin's again. 

Taking a deep breath, (Y/n) cursed to herself. One last glance was sent around. Bouncing in her spot, she finally hurried to the car. Her regret was instant when the bullets followed her steps as well, but one clipped the open door before it met her body. 

She skinned her palms as she ducked under the vehicle and scooted closer to Erwin. Her breathing was heavy as they watched one another for a moment. 

They sat in silence as they waited. 

"I _love_ you, but you're a fucking _idiot_," (Y/n) mumbled quietly. 

"I love you too, but we _both_ know that I have my moments," Erwin replied in a chuckle. He was looking around again, and moving his head like a dog to hear better. 

They watched one another for yet another moment. Sighing to themselves, he cupped a hand around her cheek. Giving her a kiss, they took a moment to themselves. 

"I want you to go _first_. The door is open, so hurry to it. I'll come right after you," Erwin told her quietly. It would be a minute before the planes turned back around. 

"_Why me?_" (Y/n) almost hissed at him. The thought of him leading the way was _far_ more comforting. 

He shook his head. "Because they're more likely to shoot the _second_ one who goes out."

"You act like I like that thought- Then why don't we go _together_?"

"I was _going_ to go _right_ after you and be on your heels, but like I said...They'll be more likely to shoot the _second_ one," Erwin replied as he already started creeping out from beneath the car. 

Sighing to herself, (Y/n) forced her body to follow. She _hated_ the very idea of this all. 

She barely started the get up off of her belly when he started urging her to go. Cursing to herself, she followed his instruction as she ran for the curb; More so the door, but anywhere beneath some sort of cover. 

(Y/n) tripped right over the curb and fell painfully against the sidewalk as Erwin toppled over her yet again.

She heard him cursing to himself as they hurried to get up. He held his wrist to his chest as his free hand took hold of her arm and almost dragged her along. 

"_Are you okay_?" She asked as she ignored that borderline painful hold. 

He was quiet for a moment.

"...I think I sprained my wrist..."

They flinched when they heard an awfully _horrid_ crash behind them. Erwin was quick to hurry and hide (Y/n) behind him again as they found the source; One of the planes was taken down and scraping against the streets as it erupted into flames.

"Oh- _Fuck_, okay, _come on,_" He nearly yelled as they ducked into the tavern. 

There was broken glass everywhere. A decent amount of the wooden furnishings had more than a few bullet holes. They didn't have any other choice but ignore the one or two bodies slumped over the tables. 

They found the back and ducked into a little door that led to the kitchen. There was a little hallway to the side, and a panel that was wide open. 

Assuming that was the way to go, (Y/n) followed him as he nosed around. She'd never looked around any place like this, but Ulrich had given Erwin a tour when they'd gone to that bar in Berlin. 

The ground seemed to shake with yet another protest against either a bomb or a plane. 

She followed him down the steps to find Erwin banging against a metal door. She didn't know whether or not to expect it to open, but she would appreciate some sort of respo--

It seemed to budge. 

Encouraged, she hurried to follow Erwin into the darkness of the shelter.

* * *

Ulrich sat in the corner as he bit his lip. 

He _truly_ didn't want to stay down here. He wanted nothing more than to hurry and find (Y/n); Erwin and Kenny, too. 

He glanced over to find Adelaide watching him. He felt bad, but he really didn't have the headspace for any of this. She seemed to alright for now, but he saw her anxiety peeking through. 

Forcing his body up, Ulrich made his way over to his daughter as she sat against the wall. 

"...Are you alright?"

She seemed to hesitate her answer as she thought about it. "...I don't know...Anselm and James both said they think it was nothing, but they said I should go to the hospital as soon as possible."

"Of course, baby girl," Ulrich replied as he sat beside her. Uwe was sitting beside her as he clung to her skirt, but was otherwise fine and watching them. "...Where'd they go?"

Adelaide looked over the space that was larger than it looked. "James went off to help that guy with scrap metal in his leg, and Anselm's checking over his kids."

He nodded as he watched her for a moment. 

"...I take it that we're probably leaving far sooner than the end if the month?" She asked in a whisper. 

"I vote for it," Ulrich scoffed as he looked around. 

Adelaide nodded. A glance was given to Uwe as she ran a hand through his hair. She would be okay with it, but she was just worried about her kids. 

"So...How about everything?" He asked as he watched the ceiling. A pebble or two fell from the support beams when the ground shook. That was _far_ from comforting. 

"Do you think she's alright?" Adelaide asked as she gained his attention once again.

Ulrich offered a quiet sigh as looked around once again. Anselm was looking over Fritz's leg again, while Augustine was talking to Mike and Luka. 

"I _hope_ so," He replied as he scratched the side of his head. 

* * *

(Y/n) let Erwin close the door behind them as the light disappeared. She thought they'd at _least_ have a candle or two, but the only distinguishing factor was the smell of drunkards and the sound of their complaints. 

She jumped when she felt someone grab her, though. She was sure Erwin would have put his hands on the stranger, but that was when they heard the familiar voice. 

"_There_ you are...How's it all goin'?" Kenny asked as he slurred his words. 

"Oh my- _This_ is where you wandered off to?" (Y/n) replied as she hugged her uncle back. She ignored the fact that he reeked of smokes. 

"Yeah...Had a nice bottle of vodka up there..." He mumbled as she could faintly make him out in the darkness; He just sat down against the wall. 

Erwin followed her as they sat beside him. She leaned close to him in a whisper, "Vodka always knocks him on his ass."

He nodded as he waited for his eyes to adjust. A light would be amazing. 

Another crash made the ground around them shake even harder than before. 

"Holy- _What the fuck?_" 

Erwin was quick to watch the roof. That was _close_\- 

He could see the faintest bit of light peeking through the ceiling. 

He looked around for a moment. Of course- Their luck.

(Y/n) noticed it, too. Above all of the roaring engines and bullets, she could hear the protest of the supports above them as it struggled to keep standing. 

"_What do we do?_" She asked. There wasn't exactly a place to hide; It was just a long concrete room. 

Standing, Erwin was about to say _something_ to the others who seemed oblivious in their state, until the ceiling gave out. 

There was an eruption of dust, smoke, and noise as their ears began to ring. It didn't help that the others in the room had seemed to immediately sober up and panic. 

"_Stay in the corner_," Erwin mumbled as he examined the scene. He knew there were people trapped under the debris, but he didn't know if he'd be able to help dig them out. 

He felt a hand take his when he started to move. 

"Please, _don't_," (Y/n) stressed as more of the concrete above began to fall. It hit one or two people, but as much as he wanted to lend a hand, the enemy planes above could clearly see them as bullets seemed to rain down from above. 

He watched her for a moment, before he looked back to the pile of concrete and wood from above on one side of the room. 

He only had one working hand, and wouldn't be able to keep up and get out of the way every time shots were fired. 

Reluctantly, Erwin sat back down beside (Y/n) and Kenny to wait it out.

* * *

They could hear a siren from above. It was different from the silence that had filled the air for the last however long. 

(Y/n) glanced up to Erwin. She'd been laying against his shoulder for a while now; They used their coats as some makeshift blankets. 

Moving to look to the other side, She nudged Kenny as he snored. He woke up for an entire _moment_, but she wasn't surprised when his eyes closed again and he began to snore some more. 

"...We should go find everyone..." Erwin mumbled as he stood. He'd gone to help up an older woman up, but he was only concerned about his fiancee in the end. 

Standing, (Y/n) nodded as she looked up to the sky. She was scared to see the damage that happened to the surface; She could smell it, but was oblivious to the sights she would see. "...How's your wrist?"

He looked near devastated as he thought about it. That was a given; He was a pilot, and he _needed_ his hands. 

"It's sore...I'm hoping it's just bruised on the socket, or it's one of this things where I wake up and it's fine...at the worst, I hope it's sprained..."

She nodded as she watched Kenny. She realized just how much his hair had grown. Sighing to herself, (Y/n) nudged him with her foot, "Come on, you old fart."

"A'm not a fart..." He mumbled as he continued to rest against the wall. 

Erwin watched some of the group wander up the little stairs for a moment. Looking over to Kenny, he shook his head. She clearly wasn't lying. 

"Want me to carry him?" He offered when she seemed completely exhausted. He wanted to carry her, more than anything. 

"Oh- _Fuck_...If yer offerin'," Kenny mumbled when he finally tried getting up. (Y/n) went ahead and offered him a hand when he almost fell. 

"I love you, but you know better than to drink that much," She shook her head. It was rare, but it happened.

"I accidentally mixed 'em drinks," He grumbled when Erwin let him have a shoulder to lean on. 

She shook her head with a bit of a chuckle. She looked Erwin in the eye. "Vodka and Scotch makes him sick _and_ knocks him in his ass."

He nodded as they started on their way. Kenny went ahead and leaned against Erwin as they wandered up the stairs. He was muttering about everything that had happened within the few hours in his drunken state.

(Y/n) followed them up the stairs as they went. The sight was nearly the same as they went down, but darker. There were some flames, but some firefighters had come to deal with it. 

"...We should make out way back towards the car," Erwin replied as he looked around. He realized why there were such intense explosions here or there; The leftovers of some planes laid in the streets and where buildings once stood. 

"If there's even a car to go _back_ to," (Y/n) replied sarcastically. She could smell nothing but smoke, and could tell there was a burning corpse or two in the debris. She _really_ hated it. She just wanted to get back to Berlin and hide in their room. 

The blond shook his head with a bitter smile. "You're _so_ optimistic."

"Optimism is your job," She shrugged as they went. He'd already thrown Kenny over his shoulders to make it all easier. 

"I guess...How the fuck did he get _so_ wasted _so_ fast?" Erwin groaned to himself. There was barely any level ground to walk on, and carrying some unconscious drunkard was uncomfortable when his back was still a bit sore. 

(Y/n) almost laughed at him, "You'd be surprised. I don't know how he does it, but it happens every few months."

He nodded. They weren't too far, but he was just worried about stepping over a random nail of slipping over some debris or the sorts. They were going to have a long conversation on all of this when they got home. 

They silently agreed to walk in silence as they made their way back to the parking lot. It was quiet, given that they kept to themselves. 

Neither were really paying attention to the time as they went. It must have been longer than they expected, because they finally found _some_ familiar scenery.

Looking around for a moment, (Y/n) realized that she found Augustine in the crowd. They shared a bit of a smile when they found one another. 

She was about to point it out to Erwin when she felt herself be almost tackled. (Y/n) almost jumped out of her skin when she realized that it was just her father. 

"...I'm _so_ happy that you're alright," Ulrich smiled as he pulled away. 

"I'm happy that you guys are alright, too," She chuckled as she watched him. He noticed Erwin holding Kenny, to which he went to lend a hand. 

Helping with his unconscious brother-in-law, Ulrich lead them back to the miraculously in tact cars. They had a bullet hole or two, but there was no damage to the engines. "I take it you guys are alright?"

"Yeah," (Y/n) replied as they loaded Kenny into the back seat. "How about you guys?"

"Anselm already left to take Fritz and Luka to the hospital; Mike and Alina went with them," Augustine explained as he glanced over to Adelaide. He was worried about her, too. 

"Are they alright?" Erwin asked after he'd made sure Kenny was buckled. 

"Anselm thinks Fritz might actually lose his leg, and Luka's in some pretty bad pain. Better safe than sorry..." Augustine thought aloud as Levi sat in the car with Milly. He was able to get some warm water from a first responder of the sorts, and was making sure she had a bottle. 

(Y/n) nodded. "Are we going to go visit? Erwin might have hurt his hand real bad..."

The attention went to the blond. They couldn't have that- They needed him in top-notch standards. 

"I think it's just a sprain..." Erwin mumbled quietly. He knew how serious it was for them. 

Ulrich was the first to speak after they'd all took a moment to process it. "We should get to the hospital and get X-rays. Addy's gotta go and get some testing, too, and see if the baby is okay."

"Wait- Is it? And Uwe--"

Adelaide cut (Y/n) off. "Uwe's asleep in the car with Levi- I thought I was having contractions earlier...We just need to figure out what's happening."

They nodded after a moment. Biting her lip, (Y/n) sighed her herself as she glanced over to Erwin. So much for following through with the plans tomorrow.

* * *

It was almost three in the morning when they got back to Berlin. The showers were occupied, but those who weren't using them simply went to their rooms to retire until it was their turn. 

(Y/n) had started to undress as soon as Erwin had closed the door. Everything seemed to ache, her ears were ringing, and she was just exhausted. The bed almost seemed to call her name. 

Her pants were tossed aside as she turned to find Erwin undressing, himself. 

"You care if I borrow one of your shirts?" She asked him as she slipped on some sweatpants. 

He shrugged as he handed her one. 

Taking the clothing, (Y/n) watched him for a moment. 

"...Is everything alright?"

Erwin's gaze settled into the ground. 

"I'm sorry..."

"About what?" She asked him. She didn't understand what he was apologizing for. 

"About everything...That was such a horrible day, and now you'll remember the day you got engaged as the day you had to hide in a bomb shelter because we were in a fucking war zone."

(Y/n) processed his words as she adjusted the shirt. 

"Erwin. None of that was your fault; You tried to do something nice for me, and I appreciate that more than you know. It is not your fault that we're at war. You have nothing to apologize for," She replied as she made her way over to him. 

Brushing a hand over his cheek, she could feel his hands on her hips. 

"I know it's not, but...I just feel bad, now. I feel like it was tainted," Erwin mumbled. He hadn't looked her in the eye; He truly was upset. 

Lifting his chin with her finger, (Y/n) laughed at his little pouty face. Pressing her lips to his, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

"I told you; It alright. It wasn't ideal, but I don't think the memory itself was tainted; Let's look at it this way. We witnessed a bit of history on a day that we'll always remember. It sucked, yeah, but we made it out unscathed," She mumbled as he kept kissing her lips. 

He took a moment to laugh at her, though. "For the most part."

"Yeah- For the most part," (Y/n) chuckled as she looked over his wrist. He was lucky that he was a righty. 

She jumped when his free hand cupped her backside. 

Laughing to herself, she found him with a devious look. He was always so tempting... 

"You have something to say?" She teased him. He was already leading them over to the bed. 

Erwin pulled away to strip himself of his clothes. "I think we both know what I would say, but the walls are thin and I don't need that embarrassment," He replied as his hands began working his shirt off of her. 

Complying, (Y/n) tossed her bra aside with it. He was already pulling at the hem of her sweatpants, and taking her panties with it. 

Before she could even say anything, she could feel his warm tongue meeting her exposed skin. She had to remind herself to be quiet; Thin walls, after all. Her brother slept downstairs for a week when he heard something he didn't want to. 

Running a hand through his hair to encourage him, (Y/n) was disappointed when he pulled away. Instead, She watched as he abandoned his boxers and got ready for the main event. 

"Impatient, huh?" She teased as they worked their way up to the pillows. 

Erwin shook his head as he lined himself up. They shared a low moan as he began to penetrate her, and took a moment to adjust. 

"I've been wanting to fuck you sideways all day," He mumbled as he gave the first experimental thrust. It's been a moment since the last time they had sex. 

(Y/n) almost dug her nails into his skin when he immediately hit all the right places. He put in next to no effort, but always satisfied her. When he did start to try to please her, she was a horny mess on cloud nine. 

"Well," She let out a breathy moan, "Now's your chance."

Erwin smiled as he found her lips again. His tongue fought hers for dominance until his won, to which he adjusted his stance; and gave one of his aggressive and domineering thrusts that always made her crazy. 

He smiled as she bit her lip to keep her moan in. This was going to be a fun night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, because I am horrible at sticking to the layout that I had, I don't know when this will end. Hopefully before 100 chapters, but if it goes that far, then I hope you guys are enjoying this ride.


	86. Zurücksetzen

Checking on the cinnamon buns, (Y/n) decided to wait another minute or two so that they could brown.

Putting the phone back against her ear, she checked the bottle that she was offering Milly.

"So, how was all of _that,_ then?"

"_Oh_," She scoffed as she looked out the window. Meiko had come over again; Some trouble at school that he wouldn't clarify. "Technically, it _was_ fucked. I'm a bit desensitized, but it's probably something that I'll ignore until I get a therapist or something. 

She could hear Amaka talking to someone in the background for a moment. 

"You and me _both_," She chuckled. 

(Y/n) nodded as she waited. Levi had gone out with Ulrich to get some supplies, Erwin went to stop by the office, and Augustine still went to work. It was just her and the kids for the time being; Uwe was being a brat, so she put him in time out. He fell asleep in his crib. 

"How's Libya?" She asked as Milly was set in her bouncer for a moment. 

"Great," Amaka seemed to smile, "Don't get me wrong- Germany was cool for a moment, but then it all went to _shit_. All my family is here, anyways."

She nodded as the phone was set down for a moment. Taking the pan from the oven, she set the buns aside to cool. Checking on Milly again, she adjusted the blanket to hold her bottle. 

"Yeah, sounds nice...How's your family?" (Y/n) asked. She didn't get to talk to Amaka often, but she was entertaining; She'd heard that her and Clementine talked almost every day. 

"They're fine. My mom and dad tried to tell me to hurry up and get married, but _that_ can wait; The suitor they picked out doesn't catch my fancy," She mumbled. 

Laughing, (Y/n) nodded. "And what _does_ catch your fancy?"

Amaka thought about it as she looked over the city. Her family was of high class, and she honestly missed the special treatment. "Tall, handsome, and knows when to bite his tongue."

"What, are you a dom or something?" She joked. 

"_What's a dom?_"

(Y/n) almost dropped her cup when she heard Meiko; She didn't even realize he came in. She could already hear Amaka laughing on the other line. 

"It's nothing. Don't repeat that, _please_," She shook her head. She could hear Uwe crying now; Time to get him and make the kids something to eat. 

Meiko nodded with a hint of a smile. Peeking over the counter, he chuckled. "Is it bad?"

"Yes," She bit her lip again. Setting the phone aside, she checked on Milly again; Her bouncer was on the counter. "Meiko, do me a favor and watch the baby real quick?"

"Okay," He replied as he climbed onto the stool with see her better. He hadn't voiced it, but she knew that he liked Milly. 

Nodding, (Y/n) went to retrieve Uwe from the room. She could feel Motte bite at her leg, making her almost run from him. She hadn't even seen the kitten, other than him sitting on the window sill or laying with her father. 

She lifted Uwe up to rest on her hip, and picked the kitten up for the sake of her feet. He immediately started rubbing against her face while her nephew laughed. 

Making her way back to the kitchen, Uwe was set in his high chair while (Y/n) checked on Milly again. Meiko was holding the bottle for her. 

"Can I have a cinnamon bun?" He asked excitedly. 

Chuckling, She shrugged, "How about we have lunch, first?"

Meiko was more than happy for any sort of a compromise. "Can we have some pasta?"

(Y/n) was already getting the plates from the cabinet. She'd made some raviolis for lunch, and there was plenty to go around. "Yeah. You want some yeast on it?"

Nodding, Meiko went to sit by Uwe as she brought their servings. Her nephew's plate was set down with a baby spoon, but she doubted he'd use it. 

Meiko thanked her for lunch as she turned back to Milly. She set a blanket on her shoulder as she picked up her niece- Who had been spitting up a lot lately. 

"Hey, (Y/n)?"

"What's up?" She asked as she started burping Milly. She glanced out the window for a moment.

Swallowing his mouthful, Meiko thought for a moment. 

"...I'm joining a Hitler Youth group next week..."

Furrowing her brow, (Y/n) was careful with her answer- They'd found a microphone in a plant upstairs. The house was bugged while they were out. 

"Why do you sound so disappointed?" She asked, ready to fake a speech about where his loyalties should be. 

Meiko shrugged. Sighing quietly, he was barely above a mumble. "...There's a kid named Paul...We go to school together, and he's _so_ mean to me...His friends are, too. That's the only one mama can find, and I saw him there..."

That caught her attention. Continuing to burp the baby, She told Motte off when he tried to steal Uwe's pasta.

"...And why are they mean to you?"

He scratched the back of his head. "I dunno...I-I..." Meiko sighed. He knew not to say anything bad. 

They looked to the door when it opened. Waving to Erwin, (Y/n) took her attention back to the kids. 

"Can we talk about it later?" Meiko asked. 

She nodded, "Of course we can."

"...Am I the first one here?" Erwin asked as he leaned over the counter. That must have been a personal conversation; He'll bud out. Tossing some papers aside, he settled a hand in the small of her back.

"Yeah," She nodded once again. Adjusting her hold on Milly, she continued to pat her back. "What'd they say?"

He took a deep breath as he scratched the back of his head. She wouldn't like this, and he knew it. He doubted anyone would.

"They want me to not use my wrist until it's healed, and then send me right on out to the front," Erwin mumbled quietly. 

(Y/n) stopped for a moment. She really wished he would deliver the punch-line. "What's that mean?"

He brushed the hair out of her face as he bit his lip.

"They're gonna try to send me out at the end of the month."

* * *

(Y/n) followed Erwin into the door. Uwe went with Adelaide; Meiko went with them as they went to visit Nadja. 

Looking around the room, they were a mix between surprised, disappointed, and sympathetic. 

Fritz was...well. Back in the hospital bed. 

"...How are you doing?" Erwin asked quietly. Anselm and Luka seemed quiet; The latter of the two almost looked asleep. 

He was pale and looked next to horrible as he offered a bitter chuckle. "I'm good! Would be better if I had my _fucking_ leg!"

They nodded as they looked towards the missing limb. He had a point. Now, they had to worry about having two babies, a pregnant lady, _and_ an amputee. All while they _try_ to escape the country. 

It didn't exactly seem promising. 

"...Lulu had some internal bruising, though. Had to go and do some testing, but that's all," Fritz mumbled as he glanced to his sister. 

"Are _you_ alright?" (Y/n) asked as she awkwardly stuffed her hands in her pockets. The atmosphere was just...solemn. 

Luka shrugged as she leaned against Anselm's shoulder. "Tired...A bit irritated. _Really_ want to go and hide in my room, but we're waiting for some results...Wanna be here for Lev, too."

"You're _allowed_ to go home and lock yourself in your room," Fritz mumbled as he glanced over to her again. 

"That's not my point," Luka almost snapped back. She was _clearly_ irritated. She must be near another meltdown; Besides, she'd feel bad for making Mike go and sit in the living room all day. 

Sitting on an free chair, (Y/n) glanced over to Erwin. 

"How's your wrist?" Mike asked him. He didn't take anything personal. 

"_Sprained_, of course. They want me to take it easy and not use it, and then send me out asap," Erwin sighed as he glanced down to the brace. 

As expected, that wasn't exactly what they wanted to hear. His wrist was supposed to take a week or two, anyways. 

"They bugged the house," (Y/n) mumbled after a moment of silence. May as well bring it up while she remembered. 

Anselm nodded as he ran a hand through his hair. Letting out an irritated sigh, he almost grumbled, "Yeah. Krueger told us."

"_Great_...We've got two _weeks_. I need two _months_," Fritz mumbled to himself. He almost seemed to be on the verge of tears as he chucked.

"_Don't_ talk like that. You're coming with us; We'll figure it out," Erwin replied quickly. He didn't know how, but they would. 

"Oh, _great_\- Lug me around and have me slow everyone down? Yeah _right_\--"

"Like Erwin said before, we've got two babies and a pregnant lady. A cripple is the _least_ of our concerns," Mike shot back. He'd _like_ to be sitting by Luka, but she really didn't want anyone near her. 

"_Quite_ the way to phrase it," Anselm almost chuckled, "But _yeah_. All the more reason to make sure you're with us...I'm scared to even think about what they'd do to you if you stayed..."

"If this dipshit thinks he's staying, can I have permission to smack the fuck out of him?" Luka seemed to wake up. She wasn't entirely asleep, but she wasn't entirely awake, either. 

Fritz laughed a bit. "Such a _loving_ sister."

"It's just the truth," She grumbled, "Don't be an idiot...Best to come with us and die from an infection than be lit or fire or even gased--"

"How about we talk about it later...When are you getting dismissed?" (Y/n) asked again. They four of them seemed a bit tense; Best to avoid an argument. She felt a bit out of place, though.

Fritz thought about it. "...They'll let me go by the end of the week; Only because dad got his medical degree renewed or something last year...doesn't _use_ it, but he's got it."

"Fuck," Anselm almost snorted, "Been debating changing careers."

"Well, it's gonna be convenient to have you, then," Erwin thought aloud. A medic would probably be their biggest concern, considering their group. "You ever deliver a baby, if that needs to happen?"

"Helped with Lev, delivered Luka on my own. It's been almost two decades, but I can do it if we're desperate," Anselm shrugged in thought. He was confident about it, but worried about whatever setting they may be stuck in when the time comes. 

"We're going to Krueger's for dinner later...We'll talk to him, then," (Y/n) nodded. The General was staying, but he was their main insight to everything that was really happening. And their best source for a plan.

"Sounds good," Fritz nodded as he adjusted in the bed. He was lucky enough to have his own room, but he didn't want to jinx it. 

Erwin nodded for a moment. He could hear a little knock on the door, though; Probably a nurse. He'll wait for the important conversation. "So, on a lighter note, did you guys watch that football match last night?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not long as it could be- but it felt complete.


	87. Schließlich

(Y/n) laid in bed beside Erwin. 

Laying against her chest, he listened to her heartbeat as she ran her fingers through his hair. It was so calming; He loved sharing little moments like this. 

They hadn't said much, but it wasn't like there was much to say. They were the only two home; Augustine at work yet again, Levi and Ulrich going out to get supplies and letting Adelaide come along for an appointment, and the Morozovs have kept to themselves through the week- Probably focusing on Fritz's recovery and making him comfortable. 

They had one week left. They'd be married on the twelfth; The only day they were able to get at the venue. That was the least of their worries, though. 

Erwin's sprain was getting better faster than they'd expected. _Mainly_ because he hadn't used his hand at all; (Y/n) sometimes helped him wash his hair, tie his shoes, and even button his shirts, among other things. 

He would go ahead and fake the recovery process and being worse than he was, but he had to know when he could go back to flying. That was their main bet, anyways; Their plan A, if they could get _that_ far. They may end up going on foot, which was their worst case scenario.

Pressing a kiss to his head, (Y/n) listened to him chuckle as Motte laid with them. That was another thing that tugged at her heart and made her feel bad; She wasn't sure if they could take the kitten. 

"Mike told me that Anselm found homes for some of their pets..." Erwin thought aloud. He sounded as disappointed as she felt. "...Used the excuse that Mike was allergic."

She watched Motte for a moment. He'd lost his baby coat, and had long, black, and shiny hair growing in. He really was a beautiful cat. "What about it?"

He sighed to himself. "I don't think we'll be able to take him. _Come on_; With our group, we can't focus on having a cat to take care of. Two babies, a pregnant lady, my borderline cripple of a father, and an amputee. I don't mean to sound cruel, but we need to focus on all of _us_..."

(Y/n) was a bit disappointed to think about it. He was right, though. He hadn't brought the subject up, all because he knew it'd hurt her feelings; She'd been spending a majority of her time with the kitten all week. Even taught him a trick or two. 

"...Where would he go, though?" She asked quietly. 

Erwin thought about it for a moment. "I'm not sure...Dad is signing off the rights to his property to his father...Well, _brother_, actually. I ever tell you about that?"

"About what?" (Y/n) asked as she adjusted the blanket. Her gown wasn't exactly thick. 

"My dad's _actual_ parents died of tetanus not long after he was born; Went to live with his brother and his family. None of them are close, but they talk every _now_ and again," Erwin explained. 

"Hmm. Yeah, I think he mentioned that before- Not long after he took me in," She replied as she continued to play with those blond locks. They'd all started going out in the morning for a quick jog or two; Had been for almost two months now. She used to do track, and couldn't run a kilometer as fast as she used to, but she was getting back on her time.

His blue eyes met hers, examining her features. She's been comfortable leaving her hair up ever since she was outed, and he honestly adored it; Primarily the large bun on the back of her head. 

"And how about you? You have any family stories that don't really get talked about?" Erwin asked her. They'd been having conversations like this every now and again, and he really enjoyed them. 

(Y/n) thought about it. "I'm not sure. You basically know all of my family drama- All that I talked about, and all that came back to knock me on my ass. Some we figured out together..." She mumbled as she looked to the ceiling. He still had his planes decorating wherever they fit. 

"Hmm...When I was little, Levi and I were once in a forest with Mom and Kenny...I think we wandered a bit too far, because we got lost. We ended up finding a ton of weirdos in some clearing. They were trying to call us over, but then Kenny found us and took us straight back home. Doesn't sound like much, but thinking back, I think they were some Satanists or something," She mumbled. It was a bit foggy, but she remembered it. 

Erwin offered a little chuckle. "_Wow_\- They were gonna sacrifice you."

"That's been the running joke for _fifteen_ years," (Y/n) nodded. "How about you? You ever have creeps trying to call you over?"

Leaning up, Erwin took his cup from the nightstand. A glance to the clock told them that they should get up and finally take their shower. 

"Back when Mike and I were about six or seven, we went to some air show with my dad and ended up getting lost because we were being little shits and running too far away from him. Some couple tried telling us that he was waiting for us at their car- Which he was immediately there to pick us up and thank them for '_finding us_'. Two months later, there's that news report on those child murderers," Erwin shrugged. 

"Woah, _okay_," (Y/n) offered him a look. 

He laughed at her as he started to, regretfully, get up. "Yeah; I don't know who's is worse, but that's another little thing in common."

She popped her back as she sat up. "You say it like almost getting murdered as kids is a _good_ thing."

"Never said it was," Erwin chuckled as he got their towels. 

(Y/n) went ahead and stood, stretching her hands over her head with a yawn- And laughing when she heard Motte's protest of them getting up. 

Petting the kitten, she sighed for a moment as she watched him. Biting her lip, she decided to follow Erwin to the bathroom.

* * *

"Oi, _Snowdrop_, come on," Kenny called up the stairs. He understood that she didn't want to be cold, but he didn't see the need to dress up. 

"_I'm coming_," (Y/n) replied as she fumbled with the earrings; Little diamonds that Kuchel had gotten her. She'd had them since she was a baby, and they were extremely special to her. 

It hadn't even been five seconds. "Are you _coming_, or _not_?"

"I am; Quit being _so_ impatient," She grumbled. If she could actually do herself up and have a hint of confidence that she used to, then she would. 

Checking over her reflection again, (Y/n) was happier than she expected. She never paid much attention, but she looked completely different than she did back in August; Probably because she's stopped wallowing in her depression twenty-four seven. 

"_Snowy_," Kenny drawled out. 

Cursing to herself, she took her purse from the counter as she hurried towards the stairs. "What part of, '_Quit being so impatient_,' can't you understand?" 

He was happy when her feet finally met the bottom step. "Because I've got a surprise for ya. Now, come on--"

"_Damn_," Erwin muttered as he stepped out of the kitchen. His gaze was on her solely, wide eyed with a hint of a smile. "You look _beautiful_."

"And _that's_ how you're going to talk about her every time you see her. Even when she wakes up after not bathing for weeks. You better worship the ground she _walks_ on, boy," Kenny chuckled as (Y/n) shook her head. 

Erwin nodded as he scratched the back of his head. "Fuck- _Really_? That's _it_? You got a deal."

She was just happy that he ignored being referred to as 'boy' for the millionth time; As much as Erwin told her that he despised it. 

"So, what's this little '_gift_' you got me?" She asked as she adjusted her coat. 

Kenny scratched his stubble. "Huh? Oh- It's not from me; It's from your mom. Found it before I took you back home.

"...Why didn't you give it to me _then_?" (Y/n) asked. Taking a scare from the rack, she started putting it on. The prospect of something from her mother had her excited. 

He seemed pleased with himself as he glanced over to Erwin. 

"_You'll see_." 

* * *

Stepping through the house, (Y/n) was more than surprised as she looked over everything. It had some semblance of familiarity. 

"...Been fixing it up when I've been free," Ulrich shrugged as he watched her. The broken window was the main concern, and he'd fixed the heating while he was at it. 

She glanced over to Erwin while he played with Milly. Levi was walking around and cleaning up the dust that seemed invisible, but it all looked nice. Still needed a ton of work, but it was getting there. 

Smiling, she looked to her father. "Thank you; It means a lot to me...I really appreciate it...I'm sure mom would, too."

He smiled to himself. "Yeah, I know. We'll come back to it when we come back...Well, let's be honest; _If_ we co--"

(Y/n) held up a hand to stop his words. "Let's focus on the _positives_. We'll come back- _once it's safe_\- And we'll make sure it's all how it's supposed to be."

Ulrich nodded as he scratched the back of his head. He shrugged after a moment. "Yeah...Alright."

"_Oi_," Kenny called as he leaned over upstairs banister. 

"Huh?" (Y/n) asked as she looked up to him. 

He glanced behind him to see what Adelaide had to say. Sharing a word or two, he looked back over the rail. "_Come here._"

He disappeared before she could question him. So much for explanations. Glancing over to her father, they exchanged a glance as they started to the stairs. 

"Hey Erwin, do me a favor and come help me shovel the back yard?" Levi asked once the blond went to follow. 

He stopped for a moment. He didn't see any reason to make a path back there; Wasn't like they had a long time left to stay. Still; It'd be best to look like they were a happy little family and avoid suspicion from the eyes that were _already_ on them. 

Erwin _also_ only had one hand that worked. How he was going to help shovel the snow was a mystery, but he went ahead and went along. He had an idea that something was up. 

Ulrich went ahead and took Milly off his hands as he followed (Y/n) up the stairs. The wood beneath their feet was new and freshly varnished; It looked nothing like the old, rotten, and water damaged floor from before. 

Stopping at the top step, she was a bit annoyed when Kenny met her and put a covering over her eyes. 

"What are you up to?" She asked. She wasn't too excited about his kinds of games. He never played fair. 

"_Nothin_'. Come on," He mumbled as they wandered to the end of the hall. 

(Y/n) was wondering why they were going in that direction- Until they stopped in front of Levi's room and opened the door to the right. 

Immediately excited but equally curious _and_ terrified, she let them guide her through the doorway as they all mumbled between one another. 

She waited for them to take off the blindfold, to which her excitement only built in her stomach as time went by. Finally, Kenny undid the tie at the back and let her look around. 

It was her mother's sewing room. 

All from the red wallpaper, the white furniture, one of the _nicest_ sewing machines in Europe- Even down to the fabrics left on the wall. The _expensive_ linen. _All_ of it. 

It was _all_ the same. 

Levi had definitely come in and made sure it was all clean, because there wasn't a hint of dust like she'd expected. The wallpaper seemed to peel at the corners of the room, but it was old anyways. 

That was when her gaze focused on the clothing in the middle of the room. 

It was a dress. 

(Y/n) knew almost immediately what it was for. In a sort of silent awe, she watched it for a moment. It held a hint of familiarity. 

"It's been a while since I sewed, but it was something that Kenny and Dad found...Your mom was almost finished with it, but then I would guess that _that_ was when everything went downhill and she never got to finish it," Adelaide spoke quietly. She'd been nervous that she wouldn't like it; _Or_ would even be mad that she had touched Kuchel's work. 

She couldn't find it in herself to be angry, though. (Y/n) had finally wandered over to the dress as her hand grazed over the white silk. 

Smiling to herself, (Y/n) glanced over to Adelaide. She couldn't sew anything more than a blanket; In no way would she have been able to finish the garment if she'd found it. 

Still. Adelaide didn't have to do any of that for her, but between the morning sickness, constant back aches, and mood swings, she did. 

"Thank you...Really, I appreciate it," (Y/n) smiled to herself as she looked over it once again. 

* * *

"So then, where are you girls going to go look tomorrow?" Augustine asked (Y/n). She'd have to get something whether she liked the garment or not; They didn't even have half of a week until the wedding.

"Huh?" She asked as she looked up from rolling the dough. "Oh, _no_. I called Luka, Nanaba, and Nadja to cancel; Adelaide finished a dress that my mom was making me. They all knew about it."

He nodded. That was a pleasant surprise. "Ooh, really? Did you bring it back? Can I see?"

Chuckling, (Y/n) shook her head. "_No_; Adelaide kept it at the house so that she could make adjustments. Mom had it tailored to my body, but it's a bit loose now."

"Well, I would _imagine_," Augustine nodded. He didn't mean to sound harsh, but she was borderline anorexic when he first let her stay with them. He was sure that was when she actually started getting at least one decent meal a day, instead of a table scrap or two. Now, though, she was looking more and more like the (Y/n) he'd recognized in pictures and on TV. 

She shrugged to herself. "Yeah..."

Glancing to the side, she checked on Uwe as he sat in his bouncer. He was always more active when Klaus would join, but they had a play date tomorrow. 

He blew air out of his nose. "What time is that _witch_ showing up?"

"...She agreed to just stop by for an _hour_ or two. That letter got her told off by that General Krueger," (Y/n) mumbled, keeping the microphones in mind. 

Augustine nodded as he looked back to Uwe again. "Hate to sound mean, but at least he's lost some weight..."

"Addy said that he _finally_ crawled yesterday night," She grumbled. It wasn't her nephew's fault for being delayed, but she didn't understand how Lilith expected to get him back. 

Nodding, Augustine scratched the back of his head. Best to keep polite while he could--

"You ever get your results back?" (Y/n) asked him. She was still working on the dough; It felt like she'd been kneading it for forever. 

He scratched his beard. "_Yeah_, actually. I have an arrhythmia. Don't know how to handle that, but we're figuring it out as we go."

She stopped for a moment. 

"What does _that_ mean?" She asked. It sounded innocent enough, but translated to '_Is that too serious for Anselm to handle if things go south?_'

He read between the lines. "It'll be alright. I know I struggle with it, but I just need to take it easy." She knew that meant, '_Let's do what we need to do, and let me have some time_.'

The doorbell rang. They shared a glance with one another; Neither were excited for this. Erwin was upstairs taking a nap, so they didn't have his back-up. 

"I'll get it," Augustine hummed as he stood. He was never the confrontational type, but could be when he was annoyed. And something told him he would be _more_ than irritated by all of this. 

Nodding, (Y/n) paid a glance to Uwe when he kept babbling. Waving to him, she smiled when he reciprocated. 

She listened as Augustine exchanged a word or two with their 'guest.' Taking the kitchen scale, she started dividing the dough for buns. 

"..._Where's_ Adelaide?" 

Lilith sounded as annoyed as before. (Y/n) was still curious as to why Augustine offered to let her come over. "She's out. Sewing something."

She faked a pout. "She _should_ be more considerate of her mother's feelings, you know. She _hasn't_ even come by to see me--"

"If you wanted _her_ to care about _you_, then _you_ should have cared about _her_. You didn't go to identify that body; If you _did_, then they would have started _actually_ looking for her, and she would have _never_ been through what she did. _You_ need to shut the _fuck_ up; If you're going to try to bad mouth my sister, then you know where the door is," (Y/n) was quick to interrupt as she turned to the doorway. There was no way she was going to put up with this woman.

Lilith seemed a bit surprised by that, though. Thinking about a retort, her gaze was quick to go to Uwe once he started babbling again. 

"Oh my- _What_ to you have him in? Do you know how _filthy_ that thing is?"

She stopped her when she started reaching for her nephew. "It's _clean_, he's _exercising_, and he's having _fun_. I'm not going to hold him all day and not let him touch the goddamn floor."

Augustine went back to his seat for the show. It was almost amusing; He'd heard a story or two about Lilith, but it was so much different in person. "_Besides_, the jumper was recommended by the doctor to build muscle in his legs."

"And he's starting to crawl, _finally_, which means he might actually start walking soon. Hate to break it to you, _Lilith_, but smothering is just as bad as neglecting," (Y/n) replied matter-of-factly. She kept dividing the dough into balls. 

"And I _can't_ even pick him up? Even though he's _crying_ for me?" She grumbled as she crossed her arms. Her expensive outfit almost looked as tacky as she looked childish. 

She sighed. This was going to be a _long_ hour. "Once he _stops_ crying. He doesn't cry for us to get his attention unless we're in another room _or_ he's hurt. He's getting better at that, though, and calls for his 'Mama'. He's _crying_ because you always _responded_ to it. Augustine made tea, if you want some."

Lilith had looked like (Y/n) like she had spat on her face ever since she stepped into the kitchen. Augustine had to admit, he was fighting his laughter. He didn't think it'd be so funny to watch real talk hit entitlement. 

Chewing on her lip for a moment, Lilith wandered to the table. She sat across from Augustine as she crossed her legs. 

"The cups are in the cabinet by the sink," (Y/n) spoke up. She wasn't going to cater to her, and wanted it to be known. 

"I'm not thirsty," Lilith mumbled. If _that_ was the game, then they'd play. This girl was definitely different than her daughter. "So, how's your _husband_?"

"_Fiance_. He's fine. Upstairs and sleeping," She replied. Checking on the stew, she stirred it to keep the meat from burning. 

"Is he _really_ so lazy as to make you cook dinner _all_ by yourself?" Lilith tested the waters. She wanted to see how far she could go. 

(Y/n) didn't react, as much as she wanted to. "_No_, he's not. He's resting up so he'll be in the best shape when they send him out to the front. He has a sprained wrist and is in the Luftwaffe; He needs it to heal."

She chewed on her lip again. "What is he? A _waterboy_?"

"He's an Oberleutant," She smiled to Lilith, "And they're thinking about giving him another promotion. He's only twenty one, and is already near the top of his ranks."

They held one another's gaze for a moment. (Y/n) was a bit proud of herself as she watched the gears turn in Lilith's head. 

"...Where were the cups, again?"

* * *

(Y/n) jumped awake as she felt a cold hand on her side. 

"_Sorry_! Sorry-" 

"Erwin- _Fuck_. What are you doing?" She mumbled as she made room for him. She fixed her gown while she was at it. 

"Had to go to the restroom," He replied as he curled beside her in bed. The blanket was thick, and they were _so_ warm. It really was the epitome of comfort. 

Letting him huddle behind her, (Y/n) nodded. He'd done that once or twice this week- All on accident, _of course_, but it scared her every time. He was just looking for the blanket. 

"Never asked; How was the old _bitch_?"

She chuckled as the wording. "_Behaved_ after I kept talking back. Seemed to have gotten my point through, but still tried to shit-talk everyone. Tried to give Uwe _five_ fucking cookies, but other than that, she had some sort of manners."

Erwin hummed as he smelled her hair. He always liked the shampoo she used. "...You like your dress?"

Part of (Y/n) wanted to tell him to shut up and go to bed, but she didn't want to be mean. "I _do_. I'm still a couple of kilograms short of what I used to be years ago, so Adelaide hemmed it all up for me- My mom made tailored clothes for Levi and me, and when I went to the tailor a couple of weeks ago for my coat, I guess she got my measurements after they hired her- _so_...That was nice of her..."

He hummed against her nape. She knew he'd fall asleep soon, if not right now. "That was nice of her..."

Laughing at him, she realized it wouldn't take long for him to essentially pass out again. May as well join him. 

Pulling the blanket closer, (Y/n) held Erwin's free hand as they started drifting off agai--

They heard the front door basically slam open so hard it shook the walls around them. Erwin was quick to shoot up with (Y/n). 

"_What was that_?" She asked as he was already hurrying to the door. 

"I'm not sure, stay here," He replied as he hurried to the door.

Stepping into the hall, he found a grumpy Levi as he heard Milly crying, while Ulrich and Augustine were already looking out of their own doors. He could hear Uwe downstairs. 

Peeking down the stairs, he found Mike basically running up. 

"What are yo--"

"SS soldiers showed up to the house," Mike hurried, still dressed in his pajamas with bed-head, "They took Fritz and Luka. Nadja called us; They took Klaus and Mandol, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Facts:
> 
> Augustine has a cardiac arrhythmia. His heartbeat is too fast. 
> 
> Adelaide is actually taller than MAIN by a cm or two. 
> 
> While MAIN and Levi were born in Berlin, Adelaide was born in Munich. 
> 
> Ulrich grew up in Hamburg until he was five, and then moved to Berlin. Him and Kuchel had been dating since he was fifteen and she was thirteen. Ulrich was born in 1895.


	88. Kopfschmerzen

Sitting on the car, (Y/n) waited with Augustine. 

She swore that they'd been waiting for an hour, but a glance to the clock revealed that it'd only been ten minutes. 

They didn't know how long this would take, let alone if they'd even come out with who they were looking for. Anselm was waiting outside when they got there, and looked _absolutely_ devastated; He was only let in with Erwin and Mike to accompany Ulrich. 

"...Are you cold?" Augustine finally asked. He held a hand over the vent to test the heater. 

She thought about it. "Didn't really realize it until you said something, but yeah. Kind of."

He nodded as he turned the heat up. They were anxious to see the outcome of this all, let alone something _remotely_ positive. 

(Y/n) opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when the door to the office had opened. 

It was Erwin.

Following Augustine as he stepped out of the car, she was met by the sheer cold as it dug into her skin. (Y/n) didn't get the chance to grab anything more than a pair of shoes and a coat. 

"_They're alright-_ Got here right on time, but we can't find Mandol," Erwin hurried as soon as he was in earshot. 

Panic went through his being. Augustine knew this wouldn't be so easy. "What do you mean you _can't_ find Mandol?"

"They were doing evaluations," Ulrich spoke up quietly. His step was as light as ever. Running a hand through his hair, he wasn't sure if he wanted to say it. "...Sending off everyone who didn't meet their criteria to a local hospital to be 'euthanized'..."

"...What does _that_ mean?" (Y/n) spoke for the Smiths. She was scared to see their reactions at the news. She could see their shoulders sag in pure disappointment at his words.

Keeping his gaze on the ground, he took a deep breath. Ulrich was never the confrontational type in times like this. "...I don't know. I asked them where they took the kid, but there's seven hospitals on the list. I need to call around."

"...How about Klaus?" Augustine asked. He was heartbroken by the prospect. Mandol wasn't the best behaved, but he still loved the kid. He wouldn't be able to bear telling Nadja the news; She was still on her way here. 

"He's alright. Doctor said he's too young to tell if he's an infirm...We got to Luka right as they were trying to walk her out the back and take her off. They labelled her as an infirm," Ulrich mumbled as he glanced behind him. She was still in her pajamas, and only had Anselm's coat as a shield from the weather. It didn't help that she just looked numb as she slipped into the backseat of their car.

Nodding, (Y/n) didn't really know what to say, let alone how to react. Noticing a fussy Klaus, she went to take him from Mike so he could help Anselm with Fritz and Luka. 

"_Thanks_," mumbled a quiet Mike. His mind seemed to be elsewhere as he turned to close the door for Luka. 

Holding Klaus close, she noticed that he was a little cold. She did her best to wrap her coat around him as she turned back to find Erwin. 

They exchanged a moment of recognition before his gaze settled on the ground again. 

Biting her lip, (Y/n) opened the door to the car to sit with Klaus. 

* * *

Knocking on the door, (Y/n) held the tray as she waited for a response. She was met by silence, only for Mike to mutter a, '_Come in._'

The door creaked open as she stepped into Luka's room. 

It was nearly the girliest thing she'd ever seen; Anselm must have decorated it for her, and meant it for a _far_ younger girl to come home to. Luka hadn't changed it, though. She knew it meant a lot to her father. 

"...I brought you some tea," (Y/n) offered quietly. Mike was sitting up against the headboard, while Luka went ahead and faced the wall. She looked asleep. 

He sighed quietly. "Lulu; _Come on._ Anselm made your favorite...You should have _something_ to warm you up."

Setting the tray on the nightstand, (Y/n) watched her as she huddled in the blanket. "I think she's asleep."

"No...She just laid down. _She just_...Anselm says she gets like this sometimes. Just kind of shuts down. Doesn't want to be alone, but doesn't want to interact," Mike mumbled as he fought himself from playing with her hair. 

"Considering what just happened, _yeah_. Definitely...How about you, though? How are you holding up?"

He ran a hand through his messy hair. She could tell he'd been crying. 

"I feel bad for not being at home with my family...But I _really_ just want to be here right now. It's a lot to process...I lost my nephew...I almost lost Luka, and that means we would have lost the baby..."

_That's_ what got her attention. Luka shot up, debating what to say as s she watched him with wide eyes.

"Oh- _Oh shit_-" Mike muttered as he realized what he just said. 

(Y/n) had an incredulous look. "_You're pregnant_?"

"_Don't_ be so loud," Luka muttered quietly, "And yeah...They made me do a bunch of testing at the hospital, and the pregnancy test came back positive. The frog one...We had them redo it, with _more_ of the frogs, and it was all positive."

"...How far along are you?" She asked them. It was important information, considering the end of their week plans. Which may already be delayed because she knew they'd want to be here for the funeral. 

Mike ran a hand through his hair. He didn't mean to sound cruel, but he was hoping to tell his parents first. Have the Smiths there at the same time, in all honesty. "_Six weeks_. Due date is August thirteenth...We didn't want to say anything because we already knew the plan was complicated as it is...Didn't want everyone to think there was another set back."

She nodded as she looked between them. "_Hmm_...Explains why you've been so stressed."

"_Kinda_," Luka mumbled. She wasn't _mad_ at Mike; People would know eventually. "It's not just that though...I'm just overwhelmed."

Happy to see that she was finally talking, Mike offered her the tea yet again. "Why?"

Taking it reluctantly, Luka ran a hand through her hair. She _really_ didn't want to socialize. "That's what happened to my mom. They were just having dinner one moment, and then some SS knocked on the door and took her off. Dad was almost beat to a pulp in front of Lev when he tried to intervene, but that didn't work...They got her death certificate the next day...Dad says she went off to a mental hospital and never heard from her again, but he told me the truth last week..."

(Y/n) nodded as she looked between them once again. Glancing to the clock, she realized how much time had already passed. A call from the hall caught her attention; They were probably going home by now. 

"Do us a favor and _don't_ tell anyone?" Mike was quick to ask. He realized it was something to make known sooner than later, even though Luka wanted to wait. They'd have to talk about it. 

Turning to the door, (Y/n) nodded. She wasn't looking forward to the rest of their week. 

"I will...Take it easy. Call us if you need to."

* * *

(Y/n) sat on the porch with Levi as they shared some tea. She hadn't been able to fall asleep again, so she decided to come out and sit with him. He lit up the fire pit, so it wasn't _too_ cold.

"So, what day are we leaving now?" Levi asked quietly. 

Biting her lip, (Y/n) shrugged. "Well, it _was_ the sixteenth but now it's _hopefully_ the seventeenth. Funeral is gonna be on Saturday, assuming things go as planned. Augustine and Erwin didn't really say much, but I offered them to tell Nadja and her family of they need help with money to ask and I'll lend whatever they need."

He nodded as he glanced down to his nails. He should clip them soon. "...Farlan and Isabel are waiting in France. They told me about that this morning."

That caught her attention. At least it was _something_ positive. "How long have they been there?"

"Just landed this morning. I was wondering why I couldn't call him and he could only call me. Makes sense now," Levi muttered with a hint of a smile. 

(Y/n) nodded as she held her coat closer. She glanced to the window to find Motte watching her; And could make out Ulrich pouring a glass of water for himself with Milly in his arms. 

"I already know Isabel is gonna a _love_ him," Levi thought aloud, "Always likes making us all play games with her; Whether we're working or not."

"Oh, dad's gonna spoil those girls _rotten_," She laughed at the prospect. She already knew how that would go. 

"Eh. He should _me_ rotten. I'll just have to make sure they keep up on their manners," He nodded to himself. The small talk was a nice distraction from the past five hours. 

Glancing up to the sky, (Y/n) thought about it all. She was _desperately_ tired, but knew she wouldn't fall asleep again. "...I'm gonna go see how Erwin and Augustine are," She mumbled after a moment of silence.

"_Alright_," Levi replied as he stood. Better than staying out in the cold and getting sick.

* * *

(Y/n) knocked on the door as it creaked open. 

Augustine seemed to be watching the clock as he debated going to work, while Erwin laid on the bed and watched the ceiling. They must have been talking, but they were silent as they waited for her words. 

"...Are you guys alright? Do you need anything?" She asked as a hand rested on the door handle. 

"About as good as we can be...Debating going to see the Zacharias'...They could use some company, I assume...I want to see how Nadja is holding up, mainly," Augustine mumbled quietly. He must have called in for a sick day by now. 

Erwin remained still, "Yeah...Me too. I'm a bit scared to see them, in all honesty."

"Do you want me to come along?" (Y/n) offered. She didn't want to, but she would if they needed a sort of support. 

"_No_," Her fiance replied through a sigh, "Don't make yourself. You don't have to if you don't want to, but you can...You don't know them well, though, so maybe not...I'm not sure. I know Addy might want to go for a visit." 

"Yeah, probably," She replied as she scratched the back of her head. Such a complicated situation. "Hope I don't sound rash, but are we still going to the coast on the sixteenth?" (Y/n) asked. They'd been referring to their plan as a trip to the beach and gave next to no detail on it except that they had a hotel reservation that they wouldn't show up to and some plans for a week. 

"No...We'd like to stay in town. That's more than likely when the funeral will be...We might go on the seventeenth or eighteenth. We'll have to see how everyone feels," Augustine muttered as he cleaned his glasses. At this point, he really wasn't sure. 

(Y/n) watched them for a moment. Neither had made eye contact. She understood their emotions, and as much as she wanted to pry for an answer, she knew to respect it. 

"...Do you want me to make you guys some tea?"

It was quiet for a moment. Erwin finally let out a deep breath as he thought about it. Tea always helped his headaches. "_Please_?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so yeah. Here we are. Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Also I was doing my research, as always, and you know that the egg can be fertilized within three minute of doing the dirty? Like?? That's so fast- and then the egg can attach within five days? I thought it took so much longer??


	89. Einfach

"_J'aime m'appele_," (Y/n) instructed through the water. 

"Jem--"

"_J'aime_. You're saying it wrong."

He frowned. He thought it sounded close enough. "_J'aime m'appele Erwin_."

She smiled at him as she helped wash his back, "_Just_ like that. Now; _J'ai vingt et un ans_."

Erwin sighed quietly. He knew she was just trying to help him, but he _hated_ languages in school, and this wasn't any different. "_Why_ would anyone want to know how _old_ I am?"

"Job interviews? I don't know; It's _basic_ conversation," (Y/n) shrugged as she ran shampoo through her hair. "You can't tell me that you don't know _any_ other language than German."

"_Some_ Czech and Polish; French never clicked for me. I remember a handful of English, but that's just me ordering from a menu and asking for directions to the bathroom. I can watch movies and understand, but that's just because of the visuals," Erwin shrugged. 

She shook her head, "The problem there is that we're going _West_, not East. And I don't even know if America will let us in; Levi is a resident. He'll have no problem, but they might send us back. I know you don't like it, but come on. _J'ai vingt et un ans_."

He smiled to himself. She was always so sweet. "_Jay vant et un ans._"

"You're using the _English_ 'J'. Use the _French_ one; It's like the English 'G'," (Y/n) pointed out. She didn't get many chances to teach him or Augustine; Who did _far_ better when it came to pronunciation. It didn't help that the mics made them near silent on that subject. 

Erwin nodded as he washed his chest. "Hmm. Alright. J'ai vant--"

"Vignt," She corrected. 

He let out a deep breath. "Can we come back to this _later_?"

"...Yeah," (Y/n) shrugged. As much as she wanted to keep teaching him, she could tell he was getting frustrated. "I'm sure everyone else would appreciate hot water."

Nodding, Erwin turned off the shower. He was quick to open the curtain as he stepped out for his towel; _Jumping_ when he felt a slap on his backside. 

He turned to find her laughing at him. "_What_? You've got a cute butt."

"_Doesn't_ mean smack it," He replied with rosy cheeks. He didn't hate it, but he wasn't completely awake yet. "What if I smacked _your_ butt?"

"_Go ahead._ I smack yours all the time," (Y/n) shrugged as she wrapped the towel around her torso. "Just _don't_ embarrass me in front of anyone."

Opening the door after stepping past him, she found Levi waiting outside. He looked between the two of them.

"About _time_. Is that thing even _clean_? I'm not gonna find anything that gonna make me bathe downstairs, _will I_?"

"_No_, you won't," She shook her head. His wording was alwa--

A rather hard hand to her _own_ backside got her attention as Erwin let out a, "_Come on_. Let's get dressed; You're in the way."

Levi _actually_ broke his little facade and laughed, of all things. That look on her face _always_ made him damn near cackle; He couldn't explain it, but it did. 

(Y/n) hurried across the hall as Erwin laughed with her brother, "_I'm going_."

* * *

"I'm happy you're in a good mood today," (Y/n) opened the conversation for Erwin. 

He was pulling his socks on with a quiet shrug. "Not _really_, but it's all just whatever...The Zacharias' aren't showing up tomorrow, but they gave us a card to open. My family is coming back down from Hamburg, and my dad's brother's family is _actually_ showing up."

"Is that _rare_?" She asked as she sat on the bed. They were going out later, but they didn't need to be dressed right now. 

"Oh, _yeah_. By _all_ means. Haven't seen them since my dad's first heart attack; All because they would have taken me in- Or _no_, Cartzien and Abigail would have taken me, but I would have stayed with them for a while," Erwin explained as he thought about it. 

Nodding, (Y/n) glanced around the room. Her attention went to the door when she could see two little paws peeking from beneath it. His attention followed hers when he heard the meowing. 

"That cat _only_ shows up when he's hungry," He chuckled to himself. 

"I know. He _loves_ my dad, but only comes to _us_ when he wants food," She chuckled as she went to let Motte in. He may actually just want to sit on the window. 

Glancing back, (Y/n) found Erwin laying back in bed as he inspected his brace. He played with it every now and again. "How's your wrist?" 

"Fucking _hurts_," He grumbled, only sit up and shake his head. He mouthed a 'I can barely feel it.'

Feeling a spark of excitement, she nodded. _Good_ news. "Want me to get you some aspirin?" She offered as she picked up the whiny kitten. 

He shook his head, "No thanks. I might take a nap, but I need to check on those _damn_ chickens again," He groaned as he sat up; They put the birds in the garage when it started getting colder and colder. 

Nodding, (Y/n) pulled on a pair of shorts. "Where'd you wanna go eat?" She decided to change the subject. 

"That one place by the library? They have some _awesome_ sandwiches," Erwin suggested. That sounded delicious in his mind. 

"Mike and Luka are still tagging along?" She asked as she pulled on some socks. The last thing she needed was a cold. 

Stretching his arms over his head, he let out a happy sigh when his back popped, "_Yeah_. Dad's meeting up with us, too."

Nodding, she picked up the hamper as she got ready to go and do the laundry. "Alright. I'm gonna go deal with this, then make breakfast. Is there anything in particular that you want?"

"No," Erwin shook his head, "Thanks, though. I heard your sister talking to your dad about biscuits and gravy last night."

"Yeah, she's been having a lot of cravings," (Y/n) nodded, "I'll go ahead and make that for her."

* * *

"Oh- You have _no_ idea how much I've been wanted that," Adelaide replied excitedly. She'd just wandered into the kitchen to see what was cooking. 

"Yeah; Dad told me. I thought it sounded good, too," (Y/n) replied as she stirred the gravy. She didn't throw Erwin under the bus; Adelaide voiced that she found him weird, even though she explained he was just a bit awkward. 

Ulrich sat at the table as he read through some paperwork. He let Motte lay around his shoulders like a parrot. "You seemed excited about it," He replied to play along. 

Listening to the garage door open, (Y/n) was quick to find Erwin coming back in. "_Hey_, can you switch the laundry over?"

"_Yeah_," He replied as he turned to take care of it. It'd been a while since he did the laundry. 

She turned to Adelaide, who'd been waiting to the side ever since she walked in. "It's ready; I'll get the plates."

"Awesome, thank you," She smiled as hands went over her stomach. Her gaze went back to Uwe, who was waiting beside Ulrich and babbling in what seemed to be a playful yet heated discussion between the two of them. 

"No problem. Go ahead and sit down, I'll be a moment," (Y/n) replied as Ulrich had already gotten up to help make plates.

"Yeah, take it easy before that einzeller gets here to bug us all," Erwin mumbled from the laundry room, to which Ulrich grumbled an agreement. 

"Oh," (Y/n) cringed, "_She's_ coming over again?"

"Yeah. Levi's staying with Addy; I have work. I don't think Augustine would appreciate me making a mess of his house, anyways," her father replied as he helped with the plates. 

Pushing a plate towards her fiance, she chuckled, "_Yeah_; me too. I'd appreciate not staying in a hotel while it's cleaned."

"In _dad's_ defense," Adelaide interrupted as she took her plate back to the table, "She's a _total_ bitch."

Laughing to herself, (Y/n) exchanged a look with Erwin, "Can't argue with you there. Just know that Levi doesn't have a lot of patience; Milly's been having a hard time sleeping overnight."

Adelaide shrugged nonchalantly, "Not my problem. I'm excited to see what he says; I think Levi's funny."

"Levi can to ruin her entire career in one sentence. I really wish I could stay and listen," Ulrich hummed to himself. He went ahead and gave Uwe his plate. 

Going to the table, (Y/n) sat beside Erwin with a smile, "Yeah. I wish I could stay and listen, but we're going out later."

* * *

Sitting at the table, (Y/n) looked over the menu. It'd been a minute since she had a soda, so she'd go ahead and get one. 

"What are you guys getting?" She asked. She'd never been to this restaurant, and didn't know what to trust. 

"I'd recommend the pastrami," Erwin offered. Augustine agreed with a hum, but he preferred the meatball sandwich. 

"_Hey_, sorry we're late," Mike hummed as he slipped into the booth. Luka went ahead and sat beside him with a bit of a yawn. 

"It's alright," Augustine shrugged, "I had some tests, and that was all. Basically done for today, _but_ I have a meeting later."

Luka took a menu for herself, "Yeah, I had a doctor's appointment."

"What for?" Erwin asked as he tried to make conversation. He was hoping her side was better. 

Mike was quick to exchange a look with Luka, who offered a shrug. May as well. (Y/n) already had a wild guess as to what they'd say. 

"So..._Well_...You know how my mom _always_ told us the _first_ time we had sex, we'd get a girl pregnant, _no matter what_?" Mike began, to which Luka immediately shook her head. If he weren't funny, then she would have been mad by how he phrased it. She was hoping for something more traditional, let alone more prudent. 

Augustine and Erwin looked at him for a moment, before they realized what he was saying.

"_No way," _They smiled in unison. Their excitement was more than obvious.

"...August thirteenth is the due date," Luka mumbled with a quiet smile. It was a bit of a relief to tell them, but she knew it'd just stress everyone else out once the excitement wore off. Still, Anselm and Mike helped her decide while Fritz stayed out of it. 

"You're _serious_?" Erwin asked excitedly. The prospect was something he'd _always_ looked forward to- It'd be God knows how long until he'd have a kid of his own, but he's always wanted his and Mike's children to be close. 

"_Yeah_. We are," Mike smiled as he glanced over to Luka. He went ahead and pressed a kiss to her crown when she laid against his arm. She went ahead and mumbled something to him. 

"...Have you told your family?" Augustine asked. He wasn't sure if it'd be wise, considering everything that was happening in their household. They may find him insensitive. 

"We told _Nadja_ first...She wasn't upset, like I'd expected. We talked to her for a while...She wants to come 'to the beach' with us. Mainly because she thinks it'd be good for Klaus to, 'get out of the house.' Told mom and dad when she gave us the clear; They're happy about it, but want to focus on other things..._Disappointing_, but I get it."

(Y/n) noticed Erwin watching her out of the corner of her eye after a moment. "Hmm?"

"What do you think?" He asked; She didn't seem excited. He didn't mean to corner her, but he was curious if the girls had argued or something; She was quiet on the way home from the Morozovs the other day.

"_Huh_?" She asked him, "_Oh_; They told me on Saturday. I'm happy for them."

Augustine offered a look to Mike at those words; Luka was quick to defend him. "He let it slip _on accident;_ When (Y/n) brought the tea for me."

Nodding, he was a bit disappointed, but he did the same with Adelaides's parents. He decided he'd let this one slide. "Well...That's _wonderful_ news- Depending how you look at it--"

"Oh, we're happy about it, _don't_ get it wrong- I'm just a bit worried...We _wanted_ to wait until January it February to say anything- _Fuck_, I'm surprised my dad didn't _kill_ Mike when the nurse told us," Luka replied as she played with her husband's large digits. 

"I _thought_ he was going to. You saw the look he gave me; That was the _definition_ of '_If looks could kill_'," He chuckled as he thought about it. He'd never even seen such emotion in an expression. 

"Anselm _says_ he thinks you're a good guy, yet every time I see him looking at you I don't believe anything that he says," Augustine mumbled with a hint of amusement. His attention went to the waitress making her way back over to them. 

Mike noticed. They'll continue their conversation in a moment. "We ordering? Luka wants their meatball sandwich."

* * *

(Y/n) looked over the train schedule as she waited. She wasn't _too_ far from the group, but they were waiting for the Hertz to get off of their train. 

She was a bit disappointed to find just about every route to France canceled. It wasn't a surprise, but it sure would have been convenient. 

"Can't find your ride, _huh_?"

Keeping her attention to the routes on the wall, (Y/n) ignored the voice as she felt every strand of hair on her body stand. 

She didn't even look at him, and neither did she respond. They were in public, with _many_ people around. Of course he wouldn't try anything; And Erwin would be right over as soon as he noticed anything. 

He wasn't amused. "Come on, _sweetheart_. Don't be difficult. I _know_ you can talk."

Taking a step away from him, she found routes down to Munich. It wasn't her favorite city, but she'd go if the Smith's wanted to. 

"...You hear about Geirig? Got discharged. He's working on manufacturing weapons now. Can barely walk, but I hear he's good at what he does. At least the Reich can use him; Almost sent him to Dachau."

It was silent once again. 

Annoyed, Brahms watched her for a moment. He wanted the reaction; Wanted her to know just _who_ was in control of this. 

"Going to the beach, then, _huh_? Your little _honeymoon_? It's not normal to take family with you, but you and your Aryan probably have a room for yourselves, I'm guessing?"

(Y/n) ran a hand over the poster as she traced the route. She forgot how many train stations were in the west. She hummed to herself as she thought about it. 

"How's your _whore_ of a sister?" Brahms tried as he leaned against the wall. That's what got her last time. Back when he dropped the brat; The one he reported to try to get at them. Of course, the _wrong_ kid was killed, but he'll try again. 

She wasn't interested in his game. It was probably dumb, but she really wasn't scared of him. Not in _public_, at least. Ulrich and Kenny had taught her some moves to defend herself, and they knew how to get an immediate knock out.

He was getting irritated. She wasn't as bold last time; Of course, that was when she didn't have _daddy_ to _hold_ her hand. 

Brahms looked around for Ulrich. He didn't pay attention to their group, but he would _immediately_ dip if he saw that giant; There was _no_ way he'd be able to hold his own in a fight, and he knew it. He may be an asshole, but he wasn't _completely_ arrogant. 

His gaze settled on Erwin for a moment, before it went to Augustine. Then Mike. _That's_ when he found Luka. 

He offered a bit of a whistle. "_Damn_; She's cute. What's her name again? That _Morozov_ girl?"

He could have _sworn_ a gear turned in (Y/n)'s head. _That_ caught his attention. Brahms could feel a smile crossing his lips. 

"_You know,_ their tree is easy to climb; Can see _right_ through their blinds. She's a feisty thing; But _damn_. I'm surprised she can still walk, with how that guy handles her. Might ask if I can join in--"

"No point; She wouldn't be able to tell if you were there or not," (Y/n) finally clipped back. She knew it was stupid to say anything, but she'd rather deal with the backlash than put it on Luka. 

That seemed to strike a nerve as he realized that she meant. "Really? _Wel_\--"

A large hand on his chest had pushed him away. Brahms was confused for a moment, before he realized who he was looking at. 

They watched one another for a moment, before Brahms looked around. A few people were watching them. Too many to not be an actual headache. 

Mike had him pinned to the wall by the collar of his shirt. It _really_ was taking a lot for him to not beat the life out of him; He heard what was said. 

He decided it'd be better if he didn't say anything. Annoyed, Mike basically tossed Brahms aside with that was essentially a death stare. There was no way he'd turn around until he knew that he had left. 

_No_, actually. Mike glanced back to Erwin and Augustine. He'd asked them to stay with Luka; Can't exactly fight with a busted knee and a sprained wrist. 

His gaze settled on Brahms yet again. The last thing he needed was this guy seeing Erwin's cousins, _or_ Clementine. Mike wasn't in the mood to be charged with murder. 

"Come on. Let me buy you a cab so you can _fuck off_," Mike replied clearly. He'd pulled Brahms back up by the collar of his shirt, giving him no time to do anything as he was dragged to the front of the station. 

"What was tha--" 

(Y/n) stopped Erwin and his panic with a hand on his chest. "It's okay. He didn't say anything _too_ bad this time...Well...He called my sister a whore and said something about Luka. _Don't_ tell Addy; You know her therapy is going well, and I don't want to hurt her feelings. And Mike already heard what he had to say."

Erwin watched her for a moment. He was reluctant to believe her, but it wasn't something to lie about. They'd learned that Brahms wasn't a joke; Adelaide even told them that they'd seen nothing. 

"..._Are you sure_?" He asked. This was something they'll have to bring up. _And soon. _

"_Yes_, I'm sure. _Don't_ tell Addy. Please. Maybe next week, or the one after that, but let's keep it to ourselves. He didn't threaten her safety," (Y/n) explained as she ran hands along his sleeves. 

He watched him with those eyes of how- The eyes that perfectly displayed his worry. Swallowing down the millions of questions, Erwin nodded as he held her elbows close. "Alright...I'll trust you on that. Come on; The train is almost here."

* * *

Putting the brownies into the oven, (Y/n) paused to reciprocate the kiss that Erwin offered. 

"_Eew_," Amaya giggled; She'd been resting on his shoulders. 

"What's _that_ mean?" Erwin asked after he'd fumbled over his words. "My _beautiful_ fiancee is going _out of her way_ to make you brownies that you'd _asked_ for, and you're going to say eew?"

"Eew at _you_," She explained after she'd exchanged a look with (Y/n), "Boys are _gross_."

"That's fair," She exchanged another glance with Amaya. She was always so amusing, now that she'd started opening up. 

"So, _I'm_ gross, but you're making me give you a piggy-back ride?"

Amaya shrugged as she looked around the kitchen. It was way better than barley seeing over the counter in her tip-toes. "_Yup_. As long as you know."

"Well, there's another little girl coming over? Nanaba's bringing over her son, and he's got a friend about his age," (Y/n) offered. She was sure Milly was the only girl remotely close to her age; Erwin's cousin was bringing Heidi again, so the babies could probably watch one another at most. 

"Meiko's nice. _Not_ like Otto and Oswin. Who's his friend?" Amaya asked. She was already intrigued. 

"We call her Toni," Erwin explained as he set Amaya on the counter. He went ahead and have her a cookie from the jar, making sure to take one for himself. 

"She's a sweet girl," (Y/n) clarified with a smile as she took a piece of Erwin's cookie. She'd almost brought Toni home with them, but she went to stay with her grandparents- Who'd been trying to gain custody since she was born.

Nodding, Amaya waved to Clementine as she stepped into the kitchen. Luka followed, but went to the fridge for some juice. It all explained why she'd been craving everything in the in the pantry. 

"Well, I _would_ have brought champagne to celebrate, but you two don't drink," The redhead joked as she greeted Amaya. 

(Y/n) shrugged as the little girl went ahead and ran off to the living room, "_Eh_. Yeah, I don't care for it. I guess I'll have a drink tomorrow."

Erwin thought about it. He wasn't too partial to alcohol- had never even tried it- but he didn't see why not. "I'm _not_ gonna get shit faced, but one won't hurt."

Nodding, Clementine sat on the counter as Luka walked out again. "So, what have you guys been up to?"

"Nothing much. Erwin's been doing his regular thing and helping me cook and clean, but I make him go lay down when he gets tired. Pretty sure he had a concussion back in October," (Y/n) shrugged as she fixed the hem of her dress. 

"Yeah. That's about it. I've been babysitting Milly and Uwe when Levi and Addy go for an appointment or need a moment or whatever. That's how we've been going, basically," Erwin nodded as he glanced over her fiancee. He _really_ liked that color on her. 

She nodded as she asked to see the ring. (Y/n) went ahead and held it out as it was inspected, "_That's neat_. You two really _went_ for that marriage. Is it a shotgun wedding, or something?"

"_No_," Erwin was quick to dismiss it. If Clementine asked it, than it was definitely something Abigail or Cartzien had asked about among themselves. "We just figured that the time was right; Especially with everything that's happened to (Y/n)..."

She didn't seem convinced by them as she swung her legs. Clementine looked between the two of them. She _wanted_ to ask more questions, but they'd been told about the bugs around the house; Mainly to know not to refer to Gelgär and his boyfriend as a couple, just for their safety. 

"You guys signing up for Lebensborn?" She asked as she sipped on a cup of tea. 

(Y/n) thought about it for a moment. "_Yeah_. Signed up when we paid for the venue. I don't know when we'll get a baby, but probably not for another month or two. I think they're supposed to come and inspect the house next week; The bassinet would go in our room until the baby's big enough for a nursery, but we need to figure it all out."

"...They said next Thursday at noon. Gotta make sure everything is cleaned up on Wednesday," Erwin nodded as he scratched his chin. He could feel the hint of stubble.

"That sounds cute! You'll have to invite us down again, so we can oggle at the baby," Clementine nodded as she glanced out the window. The kids were playing in the snow; She was tempted to follow. 

(Y/n) noticed what caught her attention. It'd been a minute since she played in snow, herself. She'd have to get into a snowball fight with Erwin. 

"...I'm gonna go join them; We can talk about your future baby," Clementine mumbled after a moment, "You guys should join; You've been inside all day."

Exchanging a glance, Erwin nodded, "Yeah. _We'll_ be out in a minute; Gotta get our snow gear."

"Alright. Sounds cool," She replied as she slipped off of the counter, "We'll be out by the fire."

"Alright" (Y/n) responded as she watched her leave out the back door. Her gaze went to Erwin, soon enough. He looked a bit worried.

He asked before she could. "Do you want to go out by the fire?"

"_Yeah_; I'll be fine. If it starts to bug me, then I'll come back in and say I was too cold," She shrugged, "How about you? I don't know how hard the air raid hit you..."

Erwin thought about it for a moment, "I'll be alright. The only think that really affected me was seeing the downed planes; That's just because I've seen a ton of rookies go down."

Nodding, (Y/n) gave Erwin a kiss on the cheek. "Sounds great; Come on. Let's get our coats--"

"_Hold on-_\- I had a question. Definitely _late_ to ask it, but I wanted to ask if you wanted to sign a prenuptial?" 

"...What do you mean?" She asked with a look of confusion.

He scratched the back of his head after a moment. They hadn't talked about anything if the sorts. "_You know._..A prenup. I didn't think about it until my dad mentioned something, but I wanted to know if you wanted one?"

"I didn't even think about having one...Why?" (Y/n) asked. It'd sparked her interest now. 

Erwin licked his dry lips. He doubted anyone could hear; Luka and Mike were sitting in the living room and doing a puzzle, and he thought Adelaide had Uwe in there, but he wanted to keep his voice down. 

"Because you come from _wealth_. I _don't_ care about how much money you have; I don't even know the _exact_ number. I wanted to know if you were comfortable with having a prenuptial in case- _Knock on wood that it doesn't get to that point_\- We split up," He explained quietly. 

"...The Ackermans had a couple million, and my dad has way more; He got his parent's money. Levi and I are supposed to split the half from my mom side, and my dad has already given the three of us a decent amount. Technically, _none_ of us ever need to work if we don't want to. We grew up middle class, though, and we're taught to work for what you have so that we respect what it takes to _not_ have everything handed to you...If you think a prenuptial would be a good idea, then we can look into it. I don't think it'll be done before tomorrow, though."

Erwin was a bit surprised by the amount; She noticed his wide eyes. He had a decent amount saved in the bank, but no where near even a _percent_ of what she had. That wasn't what he care about though; He doubted they'd have any access to the money by the end of the week. The Reich would probably empty their savings to fund for their agenda. 

That wasn't his point though. Scratching his head, Erwin nodded. It didn't help that his squad kept trying to say he got a trophy girl; When he paid attention, that's all he heard around town. That he was there for the money that he hadn't even thought about. 

He found her gaze again. "_Yeah_...How about we sign a prenuptial? I'm just more comfortable with that, in all honesty."

Nodding, (Y/n) was happy he spoke up. She'd heard a comment or two; That must have been what was bothering him. "_Okay_. We'll do that, then."

He nodded as he let out a breath. He'll be honest; It was a weight taken off of his shoulders. Erwin's gaze found her (E/c) eyes that he adored. Offering a smile, he wrapped an arm around her waist. 

"_Alright_; That sounds like a plan. _Now_, make sure you bring the timer, because I wanna have a snowball fight with you."

"You wanna _lose_, you mean?" She chuckled as he pressed his lips all over her cheek. 

"_Excuse me?_ I have _quite_ the throw, you know," Erwin teased as he pulled away. 

(Y/n) fixed a button on his shirt as his hands went over her sides. "_Really_? How about we see about that?"

A smile crossed his face at her words. "I _think_ we will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I really don't want to go past 100 chapters, and was thinking this may end at 93, but I'm not sure anymore (come on. Four more chapter to end this off? Don't think so). Maybe if I threw three chapter in one for an ultra-long chapter, but I feel like that's just lazy and would lead to low quality control and make it hard to edit. We'll see how that goes.


	90. Deins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel awkward writing emotional scenes. Just saying.

Sitting in front of the vanity, (Y/n) watched Anselm as he did her hair. He'd been pinning the curls up to make sure they stayed, but he was pretty diligent. 

"Big day, huh?" He muttered with a bobby-pin in his mouth. He did Luka's hair for her wedding day, and was enjoying doing hers. There was a lot to work with.

"_Yeah_," She smiled to herself, "You should have seen my dad. He's _so_ excited."

"Oh, _I saw him_. He's as giddy as a little kid. You should see Erwin; He's the same, but I think his nerves are making him stay still."

(Y/n) hadn't seen Erwin since last night; He was made to sleep in the room with his father. She didn't quite get the tradition, but she didn't mind in the end. 

"I bet...We _did_ kind of rush all of this," She mumbled quietly. Her gaze remained fixed on the mirror before she glanced down to her hands in her lap. 

"...Cold feet?" Anselm asked gently. He wouldn't blame her; Luka and Mike were hesitant, but they're happy. That didn't mean that Erwin and her would be, though. 

"_No_, just thinking. Damn..._Barely_ over three months ago, I was a wanted 'criminal' hiding in a crawlspace and almost had scurvy. Now, I'm marrying a _Luftwaffe soldier_...I barely know Erwin, but I think this will go well," (Y/n) smiled to herself. Part of her knew it would be alright. 

He nodded as he set the curling iron aside. It was near singing his fingers, but he didn't let that stop him. "Well, _hate to sound mean_, but even if you _didn't_ want to do this, we would have made you. It's just for your own safety..."

"_I know_," She shrugged to herself, "It's just crazy to me. Soldiers were never my type; _Yeah_, I liked a strong build, _but_ I always thought they were cocky."

"Depends what branch you look at. I _would_ have gone for the Luftwaffe, if it weren't for my wife. I wanted to stay home and make sure she and the kids were alright; Didn't help that she was senile...I spent the first three years of Luka's life being the sole provider for her," Anselm hummed. He would have kept talking, but he realized he was rambling after a moment. "You two are going to be sweet together."

Watching Anselm, (Y/n) nodded. He was always so cryptic, and they didn't seem to know much about one another. As much as she owed him. 

"I hope so," She mumbled to herself. Looking down to her hand, she played with the ring as the conversation shifted. 

"So, what'd you guys pick for dinner?"

Chuckling, she looked up for a moment, "Erwin wanted rouladen, and I wanted some maultaschen. Then some bratwurst, potatoes, and all that good stuff. Had the money, and decided to make sure we eat well."

"Damn. A lot of meat," Anselm mumbled through another bobby-pin. 

(Y/n) could feel the heat from the iron as he held it close to her scalp. "Yeah; Dad wanted me to go ahead and have whatever. Figured we may as well have a good meal or two. I _would_ have had lobsters and shrimps, but Erwin said that Mike was allergic."

"_Yeah_; Almost right after he moved in I didn't realize that I had some in the fridge- Just saw them and had a pay-day- and he just walks into the kitchen and is nearly wheezing when I dug around the fridge. I thought we'd have to take him to the hospital," He shook his head with the hint of a smirk, "_Problem is;_ That's basically all Luka's been wanting for the past two weeks."

"Oh, _that_ sucks...Nice knowing it was a smart move to _not_ have any, then," she nodded to herself. That could have ended horribly. 

"Hmm. Yeah, _definitely_."

A knock on the door drew their attention as they glanced over. A familiar face was soon to peek in.

"_Oh my god,_" (Y/n) sighed with a hint if irritation, "_Where_ have you been?"

Kenny shrugged as he watched her for a moment. "Down in Munich visiting Caven--"

"_So_, you can go _disappear_ for a _week_ to see your _fuck_-buddy, but you _can't_ pick up the phone?" She grumbled. It _really_ did start to worry her, but he did that sometimes. 

He seemed to get the message; It always bothered Kuchel, too, but his niece has never spoken like that. "..._Sorry_, Snowdrop...I _meant_ to come back on Sunday, but they closed down a bunch of roads and I didn't have my papers on me."

"And you couldn't even _call_?" She tested again. Anselm went ahead and stayed quiet as he eavesdropped. 

Kenny exchanged a glance with the captain. They chuckled together, before her uncle sighed. "I didn't know the number. It was my bad; _I'm sorry_."

"...Look, I'm not mad, but I was worried. _Please_ don't pull that again," (Y/n) told him when she could turn to face him. She was particularly wary of their situation.

"I won't, _I won't_," He muttered after a moment. He felt like his sister was bickering at him, but a bit bad this time, "I promise."

"_Okay_," She nodded to herself. She could feel Anselm taking the pins out as he ran his hand through the curls; She'd been sitting here for well over an hour because she had so much hair. 

"Alright, let me put your hair up and curl whatever needs to be fixed. We'll be done after that, and you can go wait with your dad," Anselm muttered to interrupt their bickering. 

Feeling the excitement in the pit her of stomach, (Y/n) nodded to herself. 

* * *

Buttoning up his sleeves, Erwin looked in the mirror for a moment. He couldn't tell if he liked his reflection; But that was probably the nerves. 

He wore his uniform again; As much as he wanted a tailored suit. Part of him debated running back home for the one that Ulrich had gotten for him. 

"_You look fine_," Mike hummed as he spun in the chair beside him. He was just there to provide company.

"Are you sure? I don't know...I _always_ dress like this. For _every_ big occasion...I was hoping I could have something special for my wedding..." Erwin mumbled more to himself. 

"...Your dad brought your other suit for pictures. If you're _that_ worried about it, then _change_. The Reich is gonna wonder why, though; Just say you wanted to save your uniform for the reception. That's what I did."

He leaned against the dresser. The dressing room was nice, he'll admit that. "I noticed...But what if the Reich sees me in that suit _instead_ of my uniform? What would they say? I don't want them coming after (Y/n) prematurely."

"...They'd ask why, then you can say it was being brought from the dry cleaner. I don't know; You're overreacting," Mike chuckled to himself. He always thought it was funny when he got nervous. 

"I am _not_," Erwin grumbled. He was a bit frustrated, but anxious all the same. "...I just want it to be _special_, is all."

Mike thought about it. That's how he always was; Stressing over the tiniest of details.

"That's a _new_ uniform though, right?"

"...Just got it last week. They sent this one and another one for flight. They made some small changes, but enough for new uniforms."

"Then, that one _is_ special. This is the _first_ time you've worn it. And it's going to be the _only_ time you wear it."

Erwin nodded as he thought about it. There _was_ a point. But if things didn't go to plan and things fell through, _then_ it would be worn again. Of course, he didn't want to go down that route; That would mean that (Y/n) would be taken away.

"_Stop_ over thinking. You've been doing _so_ good with that," Mike almost groaned, "You look good. You're a handsome guy, and you're stressing yourself out for _no_ reason."

"You look fine, Goldie Locks," Levi teased from the door. Stepping in, he went to find his bag. 

"_Thank you,_" Mike smiled to himself. Watching the shorter male for a moment, he waved to Milly when she smiled. 

Erwin hummed as he glanced back into the mirror. He wasn't really worried a out what _he_ thought; He was worried about what (Y/n) would think.

Peeking in, Ulrich checked to see what they were doing. His gaze found Erwin, who he glanced up and down. 

"You ready yet?" He asked after a moment. 

Levi tossed Milly's pajamas into his bag as he dressed her in a little dress with a bow on her head. "_He's nervous_."

"Well, I would _assume_," Ulrich hummed as the door was closed behind him, "We have fifteen minutes. What's up?"

"Pretty boy isn't sure about his outfit," Mike hummed as he stood. Luka was probably ready; He wanted to find her. 

Erwin shook his head. They were pretty straightforward. 

He looked up right as his cap was set aside, only to feel a comb going through his hair. Confused, he looked up to Ulrich. 

"_Come on;_ You need to brush your hair again, and straighten out the uniform. You look like a rookie; You're a _professional_. _Look_ _like one_," Ulrich hummed as the comb was set aside. He was quick to reach to the coat and adjust it with skilled hands. He knew how to make a uniform formal. 

Just as Erwin was going to swat the hands away, they left.

"Okay. _Now_?" Ulrich asked as he put his cap back on and turned the blond around. 

He looked at his reflection for a moment. He didn't want to admit it, but just those ten seconds _did_ make all the difference. 

"The pastor is waiting. Come on. Get ready and get where you need to be," Ulrich hummed after he checked Erwin over once again, only to adjust a metal and a pin.

Nodding, Erwin rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. He was about as nervous as he could be, but he was so excited to see (Y/n). 

"Come on; We don't have all the time to wait," Ulrich called back as he wandered to the door. 

Mike got up to follow Levi out, leaving Erwin to sigh to himself. Pushing away from the dresser, he hurried to follow. 

* * *

Erwin stood at the front of the alter. He felt so put of place, and just as nervous. He could hear his heart beating in his chest as he looked through the crowd; Close family, some he hadn't seen in well over a decade, and some that he'd never met before. They were from (Y/n)'s family, he could tell that much. 

The main ones he recognized were just Levi, Milly, and Kenny sitting at the front. Adelaide sat with Uwe right beside them, achieving in keeping her baby quiet with a cookie or two. 

Glancing back, he found Mike waiting patiently. Franz was waiting with Lev, who had a stool while they mumbled between one another. Günther and Magnus waited as they exchanged a joke or two.

He found his father in the front row; Right beside Abigail and Cartzien. Smiling to them, he exchanged a wave in an effort to calm his racing heart. 

Biting his lip, Erwin waited as patiently as he could; The excitement built in his stomach when the doors opened once again. 

Which was when he found (Y/n), who's gaze locked with his. They seemed to have the same thoughts racing through their minds. 

A smile spread across his face when Ulrich started to lead her through. He couldn't even help it; No matter how hard Erwin tried, the toothy grin wouldn't go away. 

Before he even knew it, (Y/n) was standing right across from him. He couldn't tell if her cheeks were red from blush or embarrassment. 

Erwin's hands happily found her's as they watched one another. He wanted to speak; Tell her how beautiful she looked, how happy she made him, or even just how much he loved her. Just anythin--

"I, Erwin," The pastor instructed. 

He didn't even realize that he wasn't paying attention. Swallowing the saliva in his dry mouth, he took a deep breath for a moment. He knew what he wanted to say, and he really hoped it wouldn't be cheesy. 

"I, _Erwin_, take you, (_Y/n_), to be my lawfully wedded wife. I take you with all of your faults and all of your strengths, as I offer myself with all of my faults and all of my strengths. Before all of these witnesses, I pledge to share my life openly with you, and speak the truth to you in love. I promise to honor and care for you, to cherish and encourage your own fulfillment as an individual through all of our changes in our lives. I choose _you_ to be the person with whom I spend my life."

Licking his dry lips once again, Erwin watched her quietly. She was wide eyed, with a hint of surprise. 

The pastor turned to her next. It was an interesting vow. "I, _(Y/n)_."

A bit taken off guard, She nodded to herself. How was she supposed to top _that_? Part of her felt bad; She hadn't even had time to make her own unique vow. 

"I, (Y/n), take you, Erwin, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I take you as you are, as I hope you take me as I am. I promise to tell you nothing but the truth, and care for you in sickness and in health. I promise to stay with you, regardless if times are difficult or easy. I promise to love you, just as you love me. I'm happy to take you to be the one who I spend my life with."

She couldn't help but laugh at him; He's had that same goofy grin since she walked in. He was lucky she thought he was cute, because it made her stutter quite a bit. 

They mumbled between one another when something was said about rings. Fumbling to themselves, Erwin took (Y/n)'s hand as he slid on the wedding ring; It was his mother's ring, and he wanted her to have it along with the engagement band. 

Taking his hand, (Y/n) slid his ring in; Something nice and expensive, and that she knew he'd like. And he did;_ a lot_. 

"I now pronounce you husband and wife; You may kiss the bride."

Before (Y/n) could even look at him, she could feel Erwin's hands on her face. Turning to face him, they met halfway as a hand rested behind her head to pull her closer. 

Smiling against him, she could taste a hint of a peppermint that he'd just had. Just as things were about to get heated, though, they decided to pull away as her hands rested on his shoulders. She could feel his palms on her sides. 

"Come on, beautiful," Erwin mumbled as he lifted her up. He barely heard the noise she made above their cheering families. The reception was just next door, but they were excited for pictures. 

* * *

Sitting at the table beside Erwin, she let him play with her rings as they looked around for a moment. 

"...Way to one up me," (Y/n) joked as she glanced over to him. 

"With what?" He asked as he glanced around to find her family. They were far more interested in the party than Erwin's reserved kin. They all seemed amused, nonetheless. 

"The vows," She smiled to him. 

Erwin looked over to her as he stole another kiss. "Well; I wanted it to be different. You deserve something special."

"...You're so sweet," She muttered as she compared her hand to his. She could feel his rough hand against her's.

"Only to you...Your family seems to be having fun," Erwin smiled to himself. He couldn't help but want to ask questions, though. There was still so much that he didn't know about her. 

"I invited the ones that I like, and that _actually_ have a level of discipline. I would still compare them to chihuahuas, though," (Y/n) joked once again, "Just don't let them have too much alcohol, and they behave."

"Yeah, that's fair...My family keeps to themselves, so this is entertaining," He nodded as he looked around. Glancing to the side he found Levi approaching with Kenny and Ulrich. 

Standing, (Y/n) met her father halfway as he offered yet another borderline bear-hug. And another, "_I can't believe my baby is married_."

"How are you guys?" Erwin asked as he pushed their chairs in. May as well get up and socialize. 

"I'm good," Kenny nodded as he looked around. He could smell the food, and he was so ready to eat. "Pipsqueak is irritated."

"They keep asking who I'm sitting for," Levi grumbled as he held Milly close. He was just about the only person that she wanted. 

(Y/n) laughed after a moment, "Really? Why?"

"...Look at Milly, and then look at everyone from his family. It's uncanny," Kenny chuckled as he glanced down to the baby. She never let him hold her. 

Ulrich rocked on his heels for a moment. "I'd like to say that I saw the pictures on the wall; There was no way that guy's wife was the mother."

Glancing around, Erwin caught a glimpse of some cousins. That's when a little rumor that his father had told him came to mind. He'll be honest; He started laughed after a moment. It looked like it was true. 

"They're from Dresden; One of the cousins got knocked up. Only heard about that because she was sixteen and they're the part of the family that is 'strict to the bible', so that was funny," He laughed as he offered to take Milly; Only for Kenny to offer a look when she was went over willingly. 

"Should we go say hi?" (Y/n) offered with a hint of a laugh. She knew he'd be amused. 

"Yeah; My dad's over there talking to his brother. I don't see why not." He shrugged. May as well let Levi have a break step out and call Farlan. 

"Oh, _yeah_, Christine keeps asking asking about you," Levi mumbled after a moment. Stretching to himself, he sounded relieved when he popped his back. 

"_Oh_," She nodded as she turned to clarify to Erwin, "A cousin who's nice, but a bit conceited. She's over there with Alina, Adelaide, and Clementine, actually."

Nodding, Erwin found who she was talking about. She looked like a mix between Levi and (Y/n), in his opinion. "We'll make our rounds."

* * *

"You've gotten big," Erwin's uncle observed as he approached. 

"I would hope," He smiled to himself. He didn't leave much room for a reply before he immediately introduced (Y/n), "And _this_ is my beautiful wife."

"Oh, aren't you a _doll_," An older woman complimented- _genuinely_. She was a bit round with a soft face; Just completely welcoming and motherly. 

"...I hope," (Y/n) replied quietly. She was always nervous at times like this. 

"Is this your baby girl?" Asked Ben, Augustine's brother. His hair was completely white, and his eyes were strong with knowledge. He looked like an old version of his brother.

They exchanged a glance as Erwin chuckled to himself, "_No_; This is Milly. She's (Y/n)'s niece; Levi's baby."

"She's _cute_," Remarked Kristine, Erwin's aunt. Everyone else at the table was quiet, but they hadn't met the Smith men in years. It was essentially strangers being kind to strangers. 

"Yeah, Levi absolutely _adores_ her. His wife is over in France; Milly looks more like her," (Y/n) chuckled to herself. She hated referring to Farlan as a woman, but it was better than the Nazis attacking her brother. 

"What are they doing to far apart at a time like this?" Ben asked. He wasn't testing anything, just a bit confused. 

"_Oh_," Erwin cut in as he exchanged a glance with her father, "Milly's adopted. Levi came over back in October, and he's been stuck behind the border. He's hoping to go back to his family once they open again."

"I was wondering why they looked nothing alike," Muttered one of Erwin's cousins, who was easily twice his age. 

Augustine shrugged to himself, "_Well_; She was born over in Dresden.."

"August third, huh?" Another cousin snickered. She'd introduced herself earlier; Francine. She seemed a bit conceited.

Erwin exchanged a glance with his father and (Y/n). They must have been right in their assumption. 

Francine leaned in, eager to gossip, "That's _Maisy's_ baby, you know? It was _so_ funny when it came out; They're all _such_ narcs, so it was nice to see the real world hit them."

A sister joined in, "Yeah; You should have _seen_ the look on Marge's face when Maisy told her. It was _priceless_."

Glancing to Erwin, (Y/n) couldn't help but laugh at him. He clearly hadn't expected a full blown gossip circle to break out. 

"_Oh_, Christine wanted to see me. She's gonna want to talk forever; May as well get that out of the way," She spoke up in an effort to break away from the group. 

"Huh- Oh, _yeah_, sure," Erwin nodded as his attention went to her. 

"I haven't met any of your family," Augustine stood; He should break away while he could; Christine was always far more of a talker than Ben was. 

(Y/n) saw right through it, "Like I said; Starting with Christine, then going from there. Get ready for her to talk about everything she's done in the past two years."

* * *

"How come you never told me you had a sister?" Christine asked quickly. (Y/n) barely even sat down. 

"We were separated at birth," She retorted. She really didn't want to out their personal dreams. Besides; was Adelaide and Ulrich's story to tell if they wanted. 

"Wait," Her cousin looked at her with wide eyes, "_Really_? How come we never knew?"

Glancing to Kenny and Adelaide, they laughed to themselves. Christine was always so easy to convince. "My mom had a c-section. She was under anesthesia. It was a mistake on the hospital's part."

"Are you guys gonna sue?" She asked; She'd _clearly_ already gotten into the wine, "Or did you already?"

Ulrich sipped on his cider, "We did. The money's going to Uwe and the baby's college funds."

Her attention went to Adelaide again, "When are you due? Is it a boy or a girl? You know; When you carry low like that, it's a boy."

"I dunno; Abigail carried Amaya low," Clementine spoke up. She really liked Christine's company; She seemed like she knew how to have fun. 

"Really?" She asked as she turned to the redhead, "Are you sure?"

Clementine almost laughed, "Yeah. I am. I helped her a lot during that pregnancy; I got a good look at her stomach."

"Probably not, because she should have carried low- Oh! (Y/n)! You know that Hannah and Andrea are pregnant?" Christine asked as she turned back to her cousin. 

"I do," She nodded as Erwin offered a bit of a look. He barely knew what the conversation was about. 

"Rumor is," She looked between Levi and Kenny as Milly went back to her father, "They have the same baby daddy."

"Yeah; Rolf always had that vibe. I thought he was weird," (Y/n) replied with a shrug. She never liked that cousin. 

"I know, but poor Richy. Imagine your bother knocking up your wife?"

"...I don't have to worry about that kind of thing." She replied bluntly. She really didn't; Besides, She already knew that Levi would never even think about Erwin in such a way. 

"Is that why you didn't invite them?" Christine asked again. She's glanced down to her glass of wine to inspect the contents; Only to look for the bottle. 

Laying against Erwin's shoulder, (Y/n) simply listened. She was rambling as much as expected. 

"There you two are," Mike hummed as he slipped into the final open seat. He'd been looking for them for over ten minutes. 

"Yeah; what's up?" Erwin asked as his attention went elsewhere. 

"You never answered," Christine pestered again. Adelaide glanced to her father as they listened; The Ackermans really were entertaining. 

(Y/n) exchanged a glance with Levi as they shrugged between themselves. "I dunno; I think Richy deserves it, in all honesty. He terrorized Levi and me our entire childhoods. I feel like he got what he deserves. Doesn't help that he cheated on that one girl a couple of times."

"Oh, come on," Her cousin tittered, "Don't be so mean. No point in holding a grudge; Besides, you two have outgrown that stuff, so it's alright."

"I'm _still_ gay," Levi interrupted. 

Christine hummed through her wine, "Hmm. Sure. Don't be so harsh; You just need to find a sweet girl."

She was starting to remember why they'd stopped talking to the family; Mom always kept their opinions of Levi between her and her brother, so (Y/n) didn't know about it until recent years. 

"Oh, hey; Luka wanted to see you guys," Mike spoke up in an effort to make an excuse to leave the table, "Wanted to know what's for dinner."

Anselm knew. Still, (Y/n) was up for the bait. "Is she feeling better? The potatoes have milk; She might want to stay away from that."

"She's alright, but still has a headache," He replied as he pushed his chair in. Ulrich and Kenny had already gotten up and went to an open table with Levi. 

"Alright, well, that was a good talk. I'll see you all later; Should get going so we can say hi to everyone," (Y/n) told her cousin as she stood. 

"Ooh, wait," Christine stopped her for a second, "You have my number right? We should get together next Monday! Have lunch and catch up."

"Yeah! That sounds fun! I'll call you when I'm free so that we can make plans," (Y/n) replied excitedly, feeling bad about lying. 

"Sounds like a plan," her cousin smiled as she turned back to Clementine and Adelaide, "We'll be here. Come back when you're free."

"I will. I'll see you guys later."

* * *

Stepping into the house, (Y/n) was quick to rid herself of her heels. Her feet had been sore for a while now. 

"Come on, _light weight_," Erwin teased as he stepped onto the stairs. They were already thinking about the same thing.

"Says you," She tittered; It'd been a few hours since they'd had their drinks, and they'd worked down from their buzz, but they were home alone. _That's_ what had them excited. 

Approaching him, she let him lift her up as they went upstairs. He'd almost stumbled over his feet on the way there. 

"_Hold on,_ help me out of my dress," (Y/n) hurried as they stepped into their room. As much as she wanted him on and in her, she was more worried about _not_ ruining her clothing. 

Erwin _really_ wanted to get this going; They'd been pretty grabby since they got in the car. "Yeah, alright. I need to be careful with my uniform."

"Alright," She replied as she pulled her hair aside. She could feel his calloused fingers pulling the zipper down her back, sending a shiver down her spine. 

Carefully stepping out of the garment, she hurried to the wardrobe to put it back in the bag that Adelaide had given her. She could hear Erwin fumbling with his belt; Just the sound made her rub her thighs together. 

Turning, (Y/n) watched as he hurried to put the uniform back on it's hanger. She laughed at him; He kept messing the buttons up. 

Cursing to himself, Erwin stripped of his dress-shirt as he hurried to the wardrobe. He felt a brush of wind as she rushed over to the bed. It didn't take long for him to follow. 

He'd essentially tackled her onto the mattress as they laughed together; And their hands went to strip one another of their remaining clothes almost immediately. (Y/n) held in a breathy moan as she felt him grinding against her. 

She could feel his tongue gliding against her chest as her bra was forgotten. He pulled away to slide her panties down her legs, only for the wet muscle to find _another_ place. 

Finally letting out the moan, she ran a hand through his hair to pull him closer to her core. He'd gotten _awfully_ talented with that tongue of his. 

Her orgasm was already so close, yet she didn't want it to come quite yet. (Y/n) always thought it was amusing when he got impatient; That's when he went harder. Which was when she felt two of his fingers slide into her, and immediately attack the bunch of nerves that drove her crazy. 

She could feel her legs shaking as her high caught up with her. It didn't help that Erwin's ministrations hadn't stop for a moment.

Almost as soon as she stopped shaking, he was moving her further onto the bed as his lips found hers. She would have offered to repay the favor, but she already felt him against her. 

His groan as he slowly entered her drove her _crazy_. It's like he knew every little thing to do. Wrapping her legs around his waist, (Y/n) pulled him closer. 

Erwin wasted no time as he started to thrust- _and hard._ He usually gave her some time to adjust to him, but they both seemed far too desperate for one another's bodies. 

His hands held hers beside her head in an almost bone crushing grip. They were quick to exchange yet another kiss, smiling against one another's lips as their tongues fought for dominance. 

Wrapping her hands around him, (Y/n) happily let him find that sweet spot on her neck while he thrusted like his life depended on it. He'd never gone so _hard_; If she knew he could, she would have begged for it months ago. 

"You better hold on; It's going to be a _long_ night," Erwin whispered against her ear, sending shivers through her body. 

She smiled against his lips once again; She hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone expect things to go south? Possibly? Well, not yet.
> 
> Sorry about the late update; School has me stressed.


	91. Dringlichkeit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short scenes, important chapter.
> 
> Warning: Homophobia, because Nazis are assholes.

(Y/n) sat in her chair as Motte laid in her lap. Sipping on her tea, she watched the window as the sun began to illuminate the sky. A hand rested on the cat's head as he purred against her touch.

She left the dough to rise for some cinnamon buns, but she wasn't really looking forward to their day. They were going to the funeral across town. 

"You're up early," Ulrich mumbled as he wandered into the kitchen. She glanced over to finally notice the scars that littered his back. She'd ask about it, but he- _understandably_-didn't like talking about his traumas.

"...Erwin went to run by the office first thing...They want to send him back on Wednesday to he can learn the new mechanics or something and go out after Christmas..." (Y/n) replied quietly. She didn't like the sound of it. 

He hummed as he sat in the chair beside her. Petting the kitten, he smiled to himself when Motte purred.

It faded after a moment. 

"...Are you going later?" He asked her. He wanted to know if anyone would be home alone, in all honesty.

"..._Yeah_. I think I will. Just because," She shrugged to herself, "To be there for Erwin and Augustine. Mike said his family wouldn't mind if I showed. I met Mandol once or twice. He wasn't the most polite, but I made cookies with him and Meiko once."

Nodding, Ulrich listened to the birds outside for a moment. "...I'm gonna go somewhere later. I might be home late."

"We're supposed to go and meet Krueger for pizza. We'll probably be back late, too."

He nodded as he sipped on his coffee. It sounded like it'd be a long day. "Okay. I should be back at eight. I'll see you all later, then."

Nodding, (Y/n) offered a smile to Ulrich. "Alright. I'll see you later."

* * *

It was quiet as (Y/n) put on her coat. Glancing back, she found Erwin redoing his tie yet _again_. He was clearly irritated with it, judging by his quiet mumbling.

Sighing quietly, she settled a hand on his shoulder to catch his attention. He stopped with a bit of a grumble as she undid the cloth. 

She noticed his irritation; He didn't fall asleep until _well_ after midnight, and only got about five hours of sleep. Settling her hands on his cheeks, (Y/n) gave him a kiss. She couldn't help but smile when he grinned against her. 

Sliding her hands back down to his chest, she took hold of the cloth as she started to tie it. She tucked it into his coat after a moment. 

"..._Thank you_," Erwin mumbled quietly. His gaze fell to the ground after a moment. He was so, _so_ tired.

"Don't worry about it. You need a cup of coffee?" (Y/n) asked him. She already knew the answer, but wanted to verify.

He thought about it for a moment. They had some time before they needed to leave. "_Yeah_...I do."

"I'll go make you a cup," She replied as she pressed her lips to his cheek. He smiled at the gesture; She was always so sweet to him.

"Alright. Thank you," Erwin nodded as he watched her go. Biting his lip, he turned to put on his shoes. That coffee would be really convenient.

* * *

Sitting in the car, (Y/n) settled her cold hands between her thighs. The service wasn't as long as expected, but she already expected neither of them were willing for a conversation. 

"I'm looking forward to tomorrow," Augustine quietly spoke up. As much as he felt bad for leaving his students, friends, and family without warning, he _really_ just wanted to get away from the Reich. 

Erwin seemed to come out from his thoughts that he'd been dwelling on for a long time, "Yeah...Me too. I feel bad, too; Meiko's birthday is in January. He was really excited about it last time we talked..."

"We can get him a gift. We have a few hours before dinner; We can go home and change real quick," his father thought aloud.

"He needs new shoes; Nanaba mentioned that. I know he was talking about a toy car or something," (Y/n) offered the idea. 

Augustine nodded in his thoughts. "Yeah. I think we should get something for all of the kids; Do some 'Christmas' shopping. Something that everyone can have as a keepsake of things go south."

"That souvenir place on third has some cool stuff," She spoke as she buckled her seat belt, "Toys for the kids, snow globes for the parents; They have _really_ cool snow globes. A lot of expensive stuff, too. I can pay; You guys can go crazy."

"...You're too generous," Erwin chuckled to himself. She paid for the funeral that seemed so _much_ more expensive than it should have been, got the Smith men tailored suits, and was offering for gifts for family that they might never see again.

"Hm. The offer _is_ there. Depends on what you guys wanna do; Addy went with Nadja so Uwe and Klaus could play, and to give her some company. If you guys wanna go out, we could bring Levi with us? He doesn't have anything to do today," (Y/n) replied thoughtfully. They may need a minute; She could tell Erwin wanted some time to himself. 

Augustine nodded as they pulled out of the parking lot. "Let us have a minute, then we can go back out."

"Alright," She nodded to herself.

* * *

Chewing on the pizza, (Y/n) nodded as Reiner continued his story. 

"Yeah; And _then_ Bertholt _totally_ slipped. _Right_ onto his arm; We thought he broke it," He laughed as he sipped on his soda. 

"Was he okay?" She asked after a moment. They had yet to talk, but she thought he was a sweet kid. 

He gave Annie one of her crayon when it fell, "_Yeah_, he was fine, but it was funny. Our friends Porco and Marcel were _dying_; You should have seen it."

"Did you get the date?" Erwin asked as he tried to stay in the conversation. He was just _so_ tired though, and _really_ wanted to go to sleep. 

Krueger and Karina gave Reiner a look when he became nervous. "_Not_ really...Historia is so cryptic. She's always hanging out with Ymir; They're a _completely_ different crowd. I'm gonna try asking her to the dance, though."

"Good luck with that," (Y/n) smiled as she glanced over to Milly and Uwe as they babbled to one another. Levi and Adelaide were talking and keeping to themselves; Quietly, too.

Reiner smiled happily, "Thanks! Let's hope it goes according to plan. She's in the same youth group as me, so hopefully I can ask her tomorrow."

"Oh, how's _that_? My group never really did anything but sit around," Erwin replied as he swallowed his food. Augustine was talking to Krueger and his wife about some news article, so this conversation was far more interesting than politics. 

He thought about it. "It's alright. I help co-lead, in a way. My buddy Zeke is like a leader; Us older kids set up events and games for the younger kids. _I_ think it's fun; Just not the propaganda," Reiner replied; growing quieter at the end. 

The blonds nodded between themselves as they finished their slices. The food was good and heavy; Everyone felt like they were going to go home and have a food coma. 

"_Yeah_," Erwin began, "All we ever got was propaganda and stuff that was _basically_ homework. We never got to do anything except be told that Jews were bad. Mike and I always thought it was boring, so we goofed off."

"Oh, it's fun because _all we do_ is goof off," Reiner laughed with a goofy smile. "The other day we all got together and had a snowball fight. That's why ours is so popular. Get the bullshit that we're required to say out of the way, then get to the games."

He nodded, "That sounds _fun_. I wish I went where you do."

The teen looked excited again, "You should come with us on Monday- They'll let you join in! Just try to get on Zeke's team; He's got a _mad_ throw."

"Erwin says he's got a good throw, too. He might have some competition," (Y/n) teased as she nudged him with her elbow. 

"Oh, _no_\- That Zeke kid is nineteen and has been getting offers from the big league since he was thirteen. Trust Reiner; He _knows_ how to throw a ball," Krueger laughed to himself. 

"Really? That's_ neat._ Did he ever take them?" Augustine asked as he sipped on his drink. The dinner was a nice distraction from their day. 

"No," Karina replied as she helped Annie wipe her hands on a napkin, "Says he wants to stay home with friends for another year before he takes an offer. _Of course_, he's probably going to be drafted now, but hopefully he gets on a good team."

"Speaking of _drafting_, when are you supposed to go back, Erwin?" Krueger asked after a moment. He was waiting to ask the waitress for a box. 

"Going back on Monday to get familiar with my new plane, then going to the front after Christmas," Erwin replied with a hint of disappointment. The General knew their plan, though. He seemed to be the only one who did. 

"Ooh, what kind of plane?" Annie asked him. She was bored of the adults talking, and the babies were too little for her amusement.

Erwin smiled as her excitement. He used to be the same way. "It's a Bf-109. My last plane had an accident and went down, so I got a new one so I can go and fight on the front.

"How'd that happen?" Reiner asked curiously. 

He glanced over to his father and they mumbled between themselves; They'd talked about it before and came to a likely conclusion. 

"When it went in for some maintenance, I guess someone must have accidentally loosened a screw. It fell out and got caught in the engine; One moment I was flying and telling jokes with the crew, the next my plane just seemed to free fall like it was a ball being dropped," Erwin explained as he thought about it.

"I was up at 12,500 meters at that point; I was struggling to eject. Didn't to help that I kept going in circles. Ended up _finally_ ejecting at 600 meters. And I _will_ say right now that you _don't_ know _true fear_ until your parachute _won't_ work no matter how hard you pull while you're free falling towards the ground."

"...That doesn't exactly sound _pleasant_" Reiner asked after a moment, "_Damn_. And I was interested in the Luftwaffe."

"Oh, it's _fun_," Augustine shrugged as he ran his hand through his beard, "It's just an experience. I would say it's not _that_ bad, but I had a plane accident when I was about your age, and now my knee almost gives out about every other year."

"_Oh boy_," Kruger chuckled at the look on his son's face, "And that branch was his _top_ pick. Thanks."

"Come on. It _doesn't_ happen to everyone," Karina shook her head. She wasn't too partial to having her son scared out of a career. 

"Oh, _no_, it doesn't," Erwin replied as he let (Y/n) lean against him. He went ahead and wrapped a hand around her shoulder as he kissed her crown.

"_But_ you need to be careful as a rookie. It's common for them to go down, _unfortunately_, just because not everything was explained correctly. Just focus on the directions, keep an _experienced_ flyer in the front and you in the back, and _don't_ go in the front unless you're _completely_ comfortable."

"And _don't_ go up alone until you're _completely_ comfortable with it. That was my mistake; I let myself be teased by my buddies about it and ended up going. I was fine for a while, but I wish I listened to myself," Augustine was quick to cut in, "Just keep to those rules, and you'll be fine."

Reiner nodded as he listened. That was.._informative_; He'd only heard the positive sides of the Luftwaffe from every soldier he met. Hearing about the negatives was new. 

"I'll keep that in mind," He replied after a moment. He'll have to write that down in his notebook once he gets home. 

"Make sure you do," Augustine replied as he gave the money to the waiter, "Call us if you ever need some information; And Erwin's an Oberleutnant. He'll be a good reference for you."

Nodding once again, Reiner offered a smile as they stood to leave. "Alright; Thank you! I appreciate that."

"No problem," Augustine nodded with Erwin. They felt bad giving him false hopes, but they memorized Krueger's number. They'll help him out when he needs it. 

* * *

Stepping into the house, (Y/n) held the door open as everyone came in. They were so ready to go to bed, but they could hear the phone ringing from the fireplace. They didn't know who'd be calling so late.

"I'll get it in a minute," Erwin yawned as he waited for Adelaide; He was holding a sleeping Uwe because her baby bump got in the way. 

Nodding, Levi followed Augustine to the kitchen. He needed to make a bottle for Milly. 

Setting the pizza box on the counter, Augustine yawned as he stretched. A glance to the clock, and he was wondering where Ulrich was. He usually got off around eight. 

The phone began to ring as soon as it ended. 

He shared a look with Levi and (Y/n) after a moment. Worry seemed to be a mutual thought. 

"I'll go check that," She was the first to speak and she hurried towards the fireplace. She could feel Motte chasing her as she went; But she was more worried about her father.

What if his little job went wrong? 

Bringing the telephone to her ear, she barely got to take a breath when she heard her father's worried voice. 

She could feel her heart freeze as he spoke.

"Someone reported Levi as a homosexual and they're using that as an excuse to come and arrest _all of you_. I don't care what you're doing, put everything down, and leave _right now._"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to the end and I'm :) idk how many chapters, but we'll see.


	92. Eile

The words took a moment to register. 

"_Hello_?" Ulrich asked quickly. He was scared that he was talking to an officer. Scared that he'd already lost all that he had.

"_Yeah_...It's me...Where do we--"

"Get out. _Right now._ Go find a phone and call the Morozovs; I don't care. _Make sure_ you _call_ them _as soon as possible_. They're going for them, too- Just because you're all affiliated. Just go. _Hurry_. I _love_ you," He replied quickly. It was clear that this wasn't some sick prank. 

This was _serious_.

(Y/n) could feel the bile in her stomach. She expected this tomorrow, but _now_? When everyone is tired and exhausted? When they're _not_ mentally ready? When they didn't even get the chance to get the final things they _needed_?

"O-_Okay_. I'll tell them. We'll meet up with them...Um. Will you be there?"

Ulrich was quiet for a moment. His breathing was heavy with panic and relief. Worried about the situation, but happy that they were okay.

"_Yeah_. I will. I'll meet all of you there. I love you- _So much_. Be _careful_, okay?" 

"Yeah- _Yeah_. I will. I love you, too...I'll see you later," She replied quietly. 

"I'll see you, too. Call them, _quick_. And then _leave_; Don't even grab anything. _Just leave._"

He hung up before she could respond. 

"_What's wrong_?" Augustine asked as soon as she set the phone on the receiver.

Turning, (Y/n) found all eyes on her. They must have realized that something was wrong. _Very_ wrong. 

She couldn't even say what was _actually_ happening. Then, their plan would be known and they'd be met at the airport.

Instead, she blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"_Nanaba's in labor_," She was quick to quip; and far louder than she meant to. 

"Is she okay?" Erwin asked curiously. Why would she say she loved them? Clearly, there was something else going on. 

(Y/n) licked her lips after a moment, "She's in emergency surgery. Come on; We _need_ to _go_ to the hospital and meet her," She replied as she hurried to pick up Motte. May as well put him in the bathroom with the litter box; He'd be let out when they tore the house apart looking for clues. 

"_Okay_," Augustine replied as he put his coat back on. She was acting strange; There was something happening. He could tell. 

Adelaide exchanged a look with Levi. "...Do we have to go?"

Turning to look between them, (Y/n) made sure to enunciate her words, "Nanaba's in the hospital. _We should go_ and see if her and the baby are alright."

They didn't seem to get the message, to which she shook her head and hurried to put Motte in the restroom as he whined. Coming back into the living room, she snapped her fingers and pointed to the door, mouthing a '_We have to leave_.'

Levi turned back into the kitchen to finish the bottle while Adelaide hurried to put her coat back on. They finally realized that it was urgent. 

Popping back out, Levi hurried out of the door with them. Augustine had already started the car, and didn't even wait for them to buckle up before he almost sped down the road. 

"What's _actually_ happening?" He asked quickly. They didn't even get any bags.

"Christine must have _fucking_ blabbed; Someone reported Levi as gay. They wanted to use it as an excuse to arrest us- _Shit_! Hurry to a payphone, we _need_ to call the Morozovs; They're being targeted, too," (Y/n) replied as she reached for a fussy Uwe from Erwin. He'd woken up in their panic, and wanted Adelaide. 

Levi, on the other hand, just looked hurt when she looked at him. That was understandable, though; The family was never nice to them, and it had gotten worse when he started bringing Farlan around. 

Rubbing his shoulder, she sympathized with him for a moment. It wasn't exactly a surprise that the family had blabbed, but it really did sting knowing that they'd reported them. 

Especially considering it was literally a matter of life and death for them. Mainly Levi, but them by association. 

It was done on _purpose_. 

Augustine watched them in the rearview mirror for a moment. That must be rough. He wanted to do his thing and be a shoulder to lean on, but his attention needed to be elsewhere. 

"There's a payphone just a kilometer or two away. We'll go there and meet up at the hospital. Then, we can go to the airport."

* * *

Laying in bed, Luka continued to embroider something she'd been working on for a while. She didn't really know what she was doing, but there were flowers on it. She might go ahead and put it above the crib in the future. 

She could feel Mike's large hand on her stomach. She didn't even have hint of a bump, yet he always enjoyed feeling her abdomen. 

"...Do you wanna talk about names yet?" He asked quietly. She didn't talk about any of that, and said she didn't want to until she was about four months along. He just wanted to hear her voice, though. 

He felt like it'd been far too quiet. 

Glancing over, Luka bit her lip as she found Mike half laying against her chest. His eyes were still pink from the crying, and while she'd made him drink plenty of water, she couldn't help him calm down. She knew he wanted a distraction. 

"...What were you thinking?" She asked him gently. As much as she didn't want to jinx anything, she knew it'd be something small to make him happy.

He thought about it for a moment. "...I think Maren would be cute for a girl. Maslin, too. And then I like Magnus for a boy."

"...Do you still want to keep up on that family tradition?" Luka questioned. She didn't want restrictions on a name, but depending on how many they had, she'll let him have one or two. 

"I'm not gonna _make_ you...How about you? Any ideas?" Mike asked after a moment. He was wondering if she'd given it any thought. 

"Well...My mom was a redhead. There's a chance that the baby will be, too. I like Magnus, but I'm not sure about Maren...Maslin is neat. I was thinking maybe Mavis? Olivia, too- after my mom...I like Melvin, but I'm not sure what you think. I absolutely _love_ Maslow for either, but I know it's an odd one."

"Hmm. Looks like we have an 'M' theme...Mavis is unique. Olivia is kinda cute, but I'm not really crazy for--"

They jumped once the phone began ringing. It was a contrast from the near silent house. 

"What the _fuck_\- Can _someone_ get that?" They heard Fritz from across the hall. He hadn't been sleeping well lately, and had been in a lot of pain. 

Chuckling, Mike forced his tired body up as he stretched. "I'll get it," He smiled to Luka. Best to take calm down her grumpy brother. 

"...Alright, thanks. Tell me who it is; I don't know who'd call this late." She replied as she watched him go. She was a bit disappointed; She was enjoying cuddling with him.

Stepping into the office besides Lev's room, he yawned to himself as he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Mike?" Erwin asked quickly. It was hurried and full of fear and anxiety. 

"..._Erwin_?" He replied after a long pause. His tone..._Something_ was up. 

"Is everything alright?" Anselm asked from the hall. Luka was already peeking in by now; The sound of his voice just caught their attention. 

They knew in the pit of their stomachs that something was wrong. 

Mike turned back to the floor as he listened. He didn't even know, himself 

"Mike- Okay, I _know_ the timing isn't great, but hurry up and meet us at the hospital close to my house. _Please_; Right away. Bring _everyone_. We have to leave, _now_."

"Wait- why? What happe--"

"I don't have the most time to explain; _just come on._ Levi was reported, they were going to arrest us, and they're going to arrest you guys, too. _Hurry up._ We're hoping to be at the a- _destination_ in half an hour." Erwin replied quickly. He wasn't sure if this was the secured line.

Opening his mouth to speak, Mike heard the line go silent as it was hung up. 

So much for an explanation. 

"_What's wrong_?" Luka asked yet again. She didn't like this situation. She had a feeling that this wouldn't end happily. 

Taking a deep breath as it all started to process in his mind, Mike began to panic. They had bags packed, but weren't completely ready- It didn't help that Fritz seemed to be getting sick. 

"We _need_ to _go_; The Gestapo is coming," Mike replied as he hurried out of the door with them. 

Anselm looked like he'd just walked in on them, "_Wait_, what?! _Seriously_?" 

"Yeah," he replied as he held Luka's shoulders. "I'll get the bags and start the car; You guys change Fritz's bandages, and we can get going _asap_."

* * *

Anselm got out of the car almost as soon as he got into the parking space. "_What's_ _happening_?" He asked as he found Augustine peeking out of the window. 

"_A lot_. Plans for tomorrow have been moved to now. We need to get on the road; Ulrich says he'll meet us there."

"How about Krueger? Kenny?" He asked as he checked on Fritz again. He had an abnormal fever. 

"We can't get a hold of them," Augustine replied. He wasn't too worried about it, though; Kruger was staying anyways, while Kenny would be able to slip through the border like a weasel. 

As much as Levi and (Y/n) wanted to argue, they knew the same.

They nodded between one another. They were _really_ hoping for a clearing from Krueger to go and 'inspect Erwin's new plane.'

"...We still don't have anything to clean water. Luka needs a new snow coat, too," Mike replied as he stepped out of the car. "We brought our bags--"

"We didn't even have time to bring _anything_," Erwin hummed as he peeked over the top of the car. Now, they had less than half the food as expected. 

"Fuck- So _no one_ even has snow gear?" Anselm was quick to question. That could be _more_ than a problem. How was he supposed to treat frostbite?

"We put ours in the trunk a couple of days ago; Other than that, we don't have anything," Erwin replied as he peeked into the car to see what (Y/n) wanted. He stood back up with a bit of relief. "We have a spare coat that Luka can use."

Mike nodded as he glanced around the parking lot. There weren't many people around, but he was scared that someone might overhear them. 

Anselm bit his lip as he watched Fritz through the windshield for a moment. He wasn't sure if it'd be a good idea to bring him along, but _no_ part of him wanted to leave him behind. He didn't want to make Luka and Mike go without them, at the same time. 

It all just seemed to be one problem after the next. 

"We'll lead the way. Just follow us," Augustine spoke up as he sat back into the driver's seat. They should get going while they could and keep on the road. Knowing their luck, they were already on the radio as wanted criminals. 

Tearing his eyes away from his son, Anselm nodded as he caught a glimpse of Mike and Luka. Taking a deep breath, he turned to get into the car. 

Desperate times; They'll make desperate measures when they could. 

* * *

Ulrich sat at his desk as he scribbled his signature on yet _another_ paper. He overheard the conversation earlier; That squad wasn't as quiet as they thought, and even had the _audacity_ to refer to him as a moron. He'd snuck out earlier for a 'smoke break', which was really him paying about a million phone calls. 

They'd given him what seemed to be the largest stack of papers he'd ever seen.

All because they didn't want him to go home and be in the way. 

All because they didn't want him to go home and protect his family. 

His shaking leg seemed the vibrate the ground as he pressed himself to finish the papers as soon as he could. None of the information stuck. He just scanned through it all. 

It wouldn't be his problem, come tomorrow. 

Glancing to the clock, Ulrich almost bit through his lip as he fumbled through his anxiety. If he didn't have any self-control, he would have already gotten into quite the quarrel with everyone in the office. 

An awfully messy one, too. 

Ulrich furrowed his brow in his frustration.

Everyone who was talking about abducting his children and grandchildren, and treating him like he was an oblivious moron.

Everything in his body wanted to remind them why he went from everyone's best friend to a topic of taboo. 

He'd spent the past two months wanting to be treated differently than a walking time bomb, but he was hoping for _some_ sort of respect. 

The last document was set aside as he shot up from his seat. 

He didn't even realize there was a younger soldier- _a cadet_\- right beside him. The poor kid flinched so hard he'd dropped the files he was carrying. 

Cursing to himself, Ulrich hurried to help pick them up, mumbling a little, '_Sorry about that_.'

"I-_It's alright,_ Sir. Don't worry about it, Sir," He mumbled quietly. He stumbled over his words through because he was so nervous. 

"_Ulrich_. I don't like that '_Sir_' bullshit. Reminds me of my sorry excuse of a father," He muttered as he helped straighten the files. 

"Oh- Sorry, _Ulrich_...I..." He mumbled quietly. He didn't know what to say; This guy's was the equivalent to the boogie man _and_ Krampus in one person to the children of Germany. 

Standing, Ulrich gave the paper's back to the younger male that barely stood at the middle of his chest. His name was Chris, if he remembered correctly. 

Offering a gentle smile, he couldn't help but laugh at the cadet. He used to be such a nervous wreck, too. "_No problem_. Can you do me a favor and run these papers over to Captain Franklin, please? I'm gonna leave before they try to keep piling the papers on. I gotta go babysit my grandkids."

Chris was visibly confused. This guy being left alone with _children_?

Still...Ulrich was a lot nicer than expected. Just by this little interaction. It made him feel bad for leaving the giant to sit alone in the mess hall. 

"...Yeah, Si- _Ulrich_. No problem," He mumbled as the (H/c)[et] turned to hurry out the back. "Have a good day."

Ulrich turned to offer yet another one of those smiles; One that just...went against everything that was whispered about him. 

"Thank you. Have a good evening, Chris."

"_Yeah_...Yeah. You too, Ulrich."

* * *

"How are we supposed to get in?" (Y/n) asked. They'd had to take a detour to go and get Nadja and Klaus, but they were finally right beside the gate. 

"Just go in, get a ticket, and slip away before they notice. We can get a plane from there," Erwin replied quietly. He'd been to this airport before; He was trying to remember the layout. 

"...And if they _do_ notice?" Adelaide asked with a hint of anxiety. That was something that they were all quietly dreading. 

Augustine was the first to speak, though, "_Well_, we have the guns. Silencers, too. (Y/n) should hold Milly, because Levi knows how to shoot."

"Well,_ I mean..._I get where you're coming from, though," She replied. Now, she was worried about whether or not Milly would start whining for Levi. 

"You don't have the experience like I do, though. I'm more worried about whether or not Blondie can keep up," Her brother retorted. 

"I got the guns; I did my part," Erwin defended himself. He was doing his best. 

"Well, _Ulrich_ got the guns. You picked them up and brought them back," Augustine corrected, "I love you, but you better shoot if you need to."

"Same goes for you, _grandpa_," Levi replied as he rocked Milly. She was asleep, but he wasn't sure how long that would last. 

Augustine couldn't help but laugh as he turned into the parking lot, "First of all, I'm not even forty. Second of all, I served in the first war. I got a decent amount of Frenchies. Some brits, too."

"And it's been about _twenty years_."

"Levi, _be nice_," (Y/n) teased with a snicker. He got short when he was worried; Tired, too. 

He let out a bit of a sigh as he looked down to Milly. He he was hoping she'd get some decent sleep tonight. "_Fine_. Let's just get this over with. Where's dad?"

"On his way," She replied as she adjusted Uwe once again. He'd been sleeping for a while now. 

"Alright. We'll wait for him in the back," Augustine replied as he glanced into the rearview mirror. He was happy to find the Morozovs still following. 

"...So, wanna give us a bit of a synopsis on what to do? Run over the plan again? Won't _everyone_ find us suspicious?" (Y/n) asked once again. They'd been in the papers more than a few times. 

Erwin exchanged a glance with his father once again. "...Just a minute. Let me think about where they keep type of plane."

* * *

Ulrich stepped out of the back door quietly. He could hear the squad once again; He'd essentially been silently following them. 

His step was silent as ever as he hurried to his own car. The airport was about twenty minutes away, and he was eager to hurry.

Slipping into the driver's seat, he waited before turning on the engine. They should get going at any moment. Just as long as he never had to see them again. 

He held his cold hands over the heater as he waited. _Any moment now._

The headlights turned on as they backed out. Excited, Ulrich solid the key into the ignition as he watched them. They should be turning right, and heading towards the Smi--

Left. 

_They turned left. _

It didn't sound like a big deal, but it was an observation that sent chills through his body. 

The highway was to the left; The one that led to the airport.

Backing out of the parking space, Ulrich hurried to go in the right direction. At the very least, he could see if they were following. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter! :) I'm so excited 
> 
> Expect it to be a long one.


	93. Später

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An odd one? Maybe

"Did you get them?" Augustine asked as he got out of the car once again. He felt like it had taken so long. He was getting _more_ than worried. 

"_Yeah_," Nadja replied as she adjusted a fussy Klaus on her hip. Handing them over, she passed the baby over to Mike when he offered.

Augustine was relieved as he counted the tickets. They couldn't go in because they were worried about whether or not they'd be recognised. _Especially_ as a large group like theirs to walk in, go out, and come back in.

Ulrich should be here at any moment. Anselm took his as he looked it over, "Alright. Great. We should go ahead an--"

Anselm caught movement in the corner of his eye as his gaze settled to some vehicles driving around the parking lot. He recognized those cars; They were almost exactly like the one he was driving. 

"Is it normal for the _Gestapo_ to come here? _Security_, or something?" He asked as he leaned closer to the open window. 

"Dad's in the Gestapo," (Y/n) started as she leaned forward in her seat. "Maybe it's hi--"

"There's _three_ cars. I don't know if Ulrich is in any of those," Anselm replied as he watched Nadja and Mike try to calm down Klaus. He was always awfully grumpy when he was tired.

"...The one on the _end_ is trailing," Erwin spoke up after a moment. It was a little observation, but could mean something. 

Levi was the first to speak as he looked over his ticket, "Well, we _technically_ have to go in an hour. We may as well get inside and have him meet up with us at the hanger."

"We still don't know which one to go to. I can't guarantee that we can take one of those really big planes- Not that either of us know _how_ to fly one; That's a last resort. We'll have to look around for a bit, is the problem. There aren't any phones to call him from there," Erwin mumbled his response. They didn't even know if Ulrich was still at the office or not. 

"He's a clever guy; He'll be able to slip through and meet up with us. At the very worst, he'll knock out some security escorts he got and find us," Augustine spoke up as he got out of the car. Levi was right; sitting around just gave a greater chance of them getting caught. 

Adelaide seemed hesitant as everyone else started getting out, though. 

"What's wrong?" (Y/n) asked as she moved to follow Levi out. It was cold, and she just wanted to hurry to the front doors.

"...Just nervous, is all..." She mumbled quietly. She'd never been in a plane before, and _definitely_ not to run from a rope around her neck.

"We all are. It's alright; We'll figure it out. We're just heading towards the border. Augustine and Erwin say that it should be an hour and a half flight. We should be there before ten thirty, _maybe_ even eleven," (Y/n) replied quickly. It was far shorter than expected, but she knew that didn't help anyone's anxieties. 

"I know, but I'm still nervous," Adelaide replied as she finally got out of the car. They were already getting the coats from the back, while Mike was passing along some bags to make sure everyone seemed to have something. 

"It's alright," Erwin replied as he took Uwe from (Y/n), "Planes sound scarier than they are."

She didn't seem that convinced, though. Sighing to herself, She started following them as everyone turned to the doors, "If you _say_ so."

* * *

Stepping into the airport to feel a flash of warmth, they didn't take much time to look around before they hurried to the gate. Just as long as they got to _that_ point, the plan may not fall apart. 

"Come on," Mike urged Luka along. She kept stopping to look back; Anselm told them to go ahead while he helped Fritz with his crutches. Of course, it'd looked like they had more going on. 

She didn't seem convinced this time. Not one bit. "But--"

"Lulu, _sweetheart_, we need to get going. We'll miss the flight; We can talk to the stewardess about maybe delaying for a minute or two. They'll show up; I know they will," He replied quietly. The last thing he needed was for her to turn back. 

"Let's at least get to the gate," (Y/n) offered in an effort to help. She noticed she was different when she was tired; More withdrawn and confused.

Taking a deep breath, Luka bit her lip as she debated their words. She wanted nothing more than to see what her brother and father were up to, but she knew that they couldn't stay. It was too risky. 

Her gaze settled onto the ground as Mike took her hand son that they could join the group once again. If he weren't there, Augustine was sure she'd have gone right back out to find Anselm. 

They didn't have to go as far as expected. A simple observation was that there were maybe only twenty other people getting onto the flight to Hamburg. 

Their tickets here handed over to be checked as they waited. It wouldn't be long. 

"...Alina isn't coming, huh?" (Y/n) asked to try and distract Luka. She held her hands close in an effort to warm them up. 

"_No_," Mike replied for her, "She's having trouble at home. It's not as bad as it sounds, but she works to provide for her little siblings...She couldn't bring them on the 'trip' and couldn't afford to leave them alone."

Luka let out a sigh as she looked behind them once again, "Her dad and brothers are in the front; It's just her mom and older sister working...They don't get paid well..."

Her eyes caught a glimpse of a familiar uniform--

Luka hurried to warn them about the Gestapo officers as she leaned closer against Mike, "There's a prob--"

Their attention when to Klaus when he started crying; _Screaming_ was more the word, though. He'd been having far more tantrums than before his head trauma. 

Mike hurried to help his sister as his nephew whined; They'd already exchanged some stressed glances between themselves.

"_Calm him down_," Augustine hummed between them. He turned to take the tickets once again; Ignoring it would be better than anything. 

"_There's officers_," Luka was quick to tell him and Erwin. She had to whisper into his ear, but they heard the mouse of a voice. "Ulrich _isn't_ one of them."

Turning, their gaze locked with the officers in question; Who were just talking to the security guards. They then turned to meet the group's gazes.

Cursing to himself, Augustine to meet the group halfway. He caught a glimpse of Nadja taking Klaus to the bathroom; Just as long as she'd catch up, then he was alright with that.

"Why, _hello_," The captain smiled; He went by Drieter. He was one of the soldiers that had waited outside the house last month. 

"Hey, Kris! How have you been?" He smiled as he offered a hand to shake. Best to play dumb. 

"Been good, Crutch. How about you? What are you guys up to?" He asked. They'd been on the front together; For all of five minutes. 

"Heading over to Hamburg," Augustine replied as he glanced over to an anxious (Y/n) and Adelaide. They really did look like twins. Erwin pretended to check over the times on the wall. "Having a week at the beach."

"When everything's _frozen_?" Kris asked with a toothy grin. That seemed like an odd vacation. 

"Well, it's _more_ of a week and a half. We wanted to stay for Christmas; Just to get out of the house," Levi offered a defense. 

Erwin was quick to interrupt, "The flight leaves in ten minutes. I think we should get on the plane," He replied as he tried to get them alone. 

"What are you guys doing here?" Augustine asked the squad. Part of his wasn't even worried; They just looked bored. 

"...Security. They had some problems with people trying to smuggle stuff into planes. Here to handle the situation. It's alright; You guys go ahead and catch your flight."

Nodding, they hesitantly turned to head through the corridor after a moment of silence. 

"Hey, _Levi_, is it?"

He turned to look at Kris and the squad. It had everyone's attention as they waited. 

Holding Milly closer, he swallowed the spit in his mouth, "_Yes_. It is. Why?"

They mumbled between one another as half of the squad broke away to go to another gate. Kris looked between the two cadets with him; They were new, and didn't know how to handle situations like this. 

He turned back to the shorter male. "Well, you see; _Here's_ our problem. There's a warrant out for your arrest. I'm sure it's just a _little_ misunderstanding, but how about you come along, and we can all--"

"_No_," Levi was quick to cut him off. _No way_ was he going with them. 

Kris didn't seem to expect _that_. He hesitated for a moment as he licked his lip. "Look; I don't like this either- stopping you and your family right before a vacation- but I just do what the higher ups tell me to. So, come on an--"

He held a sleeping Milly closer once again, "_No_. I'm not going anywhere."

The captain wasn't so polite this time; He seemed impatient. He took a step closer while he opened his mouth to speak, to which Levi stepped back. 

"Come on, _little guy._ It'll only take an hour," Kris groaned more to himself. He was hoping the raise would be easy. Have the others tag along, too.

"We have a flight to go on _just now_. Is there any way we can arrange an appointment for until we get back? Or go to a station in Hamburg?" Erwin tried. They used to joke around a bit; He was hoping to get some sort of persuasion. 

"No, we _can't_," Replied one of the cadets; The more confident one. 

Deciding to say to hell with it, Kris openly reached for Levi; grabbing him so hard that he'd almost dropped Milly, who immediately woke up and started crying. 

Their ears began to ring as a high pitch echoed through the air; Another one was quick the follow, and a third barely a second later. 

Erwin was the first to panic as the soldiers seemed to topple like dominoes; He was _hoping_ they wouldn't bring so much attention to themselves. The shots all seemed to be within a second, "_What the fuck?_" 

"We _don't_ have time for this; _Get going._ I'll follow you out. Worst comes to worst, just leave and I'll look for something smaller to take," Augustine replied as they'd began to hurry down the hall; He'd genuinely thought Milly was going to hit the floor. They ducked into a little hallway that read 'employees only'.

There were already shots following them from the last three officers; Security had begun, as well as the shouting about closing the doors. 

Levi had almost toppled over as he ducked to follow them; A hand half the side of his head. 

"_Are you alright_?" (Y/n) was quick to ask him.

"I'm fine," He replied as he held a crying Milly closer. He didn't care about himself; He was more worried about her. 

"You're _bleeding_," Adelaide observed as she looked him over. Mike was quick to help look him over after he'd checked Luka over. 

"Get running _now_, look him over later. Don't like the odds, but get going," Augustine cut in. He'd taken the time to reload. As well as the time to regret being trigger-happy.

Erwin realized what he was saying. "_Wait_\- I need you to--"

"_No_, you can handle it. Just find an M.20 or something. That's the most familiar that you can handle; Probably the best option, anyways. I can find a little thing and figure it out; I can bring Anselm and Fritz with me after you guys get going. _Fuck_\- Nadja and Klaus are still in the lobby," His father replied. That sounded like the best bet, in his opinion. 

(Y/n) cursed to herself; Ulrich still hadn't even showed up yet. Taking Erwin's hand before he could argue, she immediately turned to hurry down the long hallway. 

As much as they _didn't_ want to, they turned to follow her. Mike and Erwin couldn't help but send another glance back to Augustine. 

They disappeared around yet another corner. 

* * *

Anselm glanced back when he heard heavy steps behind him; His hand was already reaching for his gun in his panic.

"_Where are they_?" A voice asked before he could do anything rash. 

He found Ulrich; The relief was _immediate_. 

"_Inside_. Fritz is sick; Has a fever of 41.6. It keeps rising; I...I have to take him to the hospital. Tell them I'll talk to Kenny and figure it out," Anselm replied quickly and quietly. He must have an infection. 

"...Do you need an ambulance?" Ulrich asked after a moment. That was high; And _urgent_. It'd take all of a minute to make the call. 

He thought about it as he watched his son. A hand ran through his hair. This was one of his _biggest_ fears; He didn't want Luka to go alone. Mike didn't know as much about her as he did; He was still learning what to and not to do. 

"I'm fine...Let's just get going," Fritz tried as he glanced down to his foot. He didn't want to hold them back, but he was _not_ staying here. 

His body seemed to be on fire, though.

"_No_," Ulrich replied gently, "You _need_ to stay. It's near freezing out, yet your temperature is extremely high. Go to the hospital and get to Kenny as soon as you're dismissed...He was gonna try to get out some time soon. I don't know when, but he's trying to get some buddies of his."

"..._We can't_\--"

Anselm didn't let him finish as he brushed a hand over Lev's forehead, "_Please_; Call us an ambulance, Ulrich. We'll figure it out."

Ulrich nodded as he watched them. He could tell Fritz wanted to argue with his father, but he just looked so sick and drained. 

They could hear some gunshots from behind them. 

It _immediately_ caught their attention. 

Sharing a glance with Anselm and Fritz, he told them he'd tell someone to send the call as he turned to run towards the doors. 

Ulrich had reached the door within a moment as the ice on the bottom of his shoes made him slide almost five meters in. He found some guards hurrying towards a gate in the distance. 

"_What's happening?_" 

He turned to the faintly familiar voice; Her name was Nadja, if he remembered correctly. Klaus clung to her as they watched one another. His eyes were pink from tears.

"Go tell the security to call an ambulance for Fritz and go to the car with Anselm," Ulrich told her as he turned to hurry towards the commotion. He was already making sure his gun was loaded. 

"Wait, what if they try to arrest us--"

"_I'll handle it. _I'll say they were trying to kidnap you all. I don't know; I'll figure it out and make sure you're all taken care of," Ulrich replied as he spun on his feet, "Just hurry up; _Please_. Fritz _needs_ the ambulance, and you two need to get out of here."

He turned to hurry away before she could ask another question. He knew she needed the advice, but he was more concerned about everything that was going down. 

Ulrich barely made the corner as he hurried down. He turned yet another corner to find Augustine; But he couldn't help but be surprised. 

"_What happened_?" He asked quickly. He was barely able to catch his breath. 

"Motherfucker started _shooting_; His buddies kept going. Do us a favor and go see where they're going, huh?" The officer started with a glare to Ulrich. "What are you doing here, _anyways_?"

He bit his lip as he locked eyes with Augustine; Who already had cuffs on his hands. He'll have to meet him at the station and try to sneak him out. "Came home and couldn't find anyone. I'm just looking for my kids--"

"_The girls are innocent._ The men are making them go with them," Augustine tried, "...They're awfully controlling."

"..._How many?_"

"Two men. Three girls; Two are pregnant. There are two babies. The girls threatened to report them when one of the kids got hurt, and now _here_ we are."

Ulrich watched Augustine for a moment. He had the same idea for an excuse, but actually hearing it? It sounded almost stupid, but the guard seemed to be _buying_ it. 

"Take him to the station. I'll go figure out what's happening," Ulrich muttered as he past them. He couldn't help Augustine; Not right now. He'll help him later. 

He really hoped that he would be able to. 

* * *

Erwin threw open a side door only to be met by a rush of cold. He stumbled into a pile of snow as he turned to find Mike holding the door closed with his weight.

"Are you guys alright?" He asked above Milly's crying. Uwe was awake and looked worried as (Y/n) held him close, but far quieter that his cousin.

"We're fine," (Y/n) replied as she glanced over Adelaide and Levi. She made him let her check over his head; He had a cut running right beneath the undercut. If he'd moved the other way, the bullet would have just scraped him. 

"_Okay_," Erwin replied as he stepped past Luka to help Mike. She was quiet as she watched them. 

They didn't know what to use as the bodies kept banging against the door. There was nothing around to use--

"_Just go;_ I'll meet you there," Mike spoke up as he pressed his own body against the door. It wasn't moving as much now; They may get lucky and they'll try another door. 

"Wait, _no_\--" Luka began before he interrupted her.

"_Yes_. Go. I'll meet you all there. There's _nothing_ to jam the door; I'm the biggest one here. _Just go,_" He hurried as he exchanged a glance with Erwin. There was a look in their eyes.

She wasn't convinced, though; She couldn't help but be mad at him. He really _was_ going to have the _audacity_ to make them go ahead. 

"I'm _not_ going to argue with you," Mike spoke before she could find the words. They'd disagreed before, but have never argued. Anselm said she wasn't good at it anyways. Always ended up giving up and relenting.

"_Please_...just go. You can't afford to stick around with me. Come on; You can't put the baby in danger like that- _It's selfish,_" He continued. He felt _so_ bad for making that his argument; He could tell it hurt her feelings. 

Luka hesitated as she glanced back to the others. That _did_ hurt her feelings;_ A lot_. She didn't think it was selfish to want someone with her, but was it?

Mike's hesitation made the door almost bust halfway open before he came back to reality and put all of his weight and the strength in his legs to keep it closed. 

Erwin was the only one with his hands free. He took Luka's wrist as he started hurrying away from Mike, "We'll find something to use. Look for an _open_ hanger; They'll close all of them at eleven forty five, but some _will_ be open."

"I'll be ten minutes," He replied as they started hurrying away. As much as Mike wanted to follow almost immediately, he knew the next door to the outside would be about two hundred meters away. That gave them time.

"You heard what Augustine said," Adelaide spoke up when she hesitated once again, "At the _very_ least, they'll show up in their own plane later."

"Come on," (Y/n) replied as they turned to run. Luka bit her lip as she sent one more glance to Mike. 

They hurried away before they could say anything to one another. 

* * *

Cursing once again, Erwin paused at the opening of yet another hanger. _This time_, though, he _wasn't_ met by pure disappointment. 

"Thank god- _This one,_ hurry up," He replied as they rushed into the small building. 

"Are you sure?" (Y/n) asked as her grip on Luka's wrist continued. She seemed to have shut down again. 

"_Yeah_," Erwin replied. He was already throwing the door open to climb inside. Turning around, he held his hand out for them to follow. 

Levi climbed in to help with the girls; He'd set a whining Milly on a free seat for a moment. "...It's a lot bigger on the inside," he mumbled through a headache. It felt like he had burning metal against his scalp. 

They helped Adelaide in first, to which (Y/n) handed in Uwe. She made Luka go in next. 

"...Any sign of anyone?" Erwin asked her after a moment. 

Glancing around, (Y/n) was both disappointed and relieved to find them all alone. "No, it's just us."

He nodded as he helped her in. 

As soon as she was finished standing, Erwin turned to find the cockpit. He would have called Levi in to help him, but Adelaide was already looking around for a first-aid kit while (Y/n) tended to the babies. 

Stepping in, he found two seats with plenty of fancy buttons and dials. It was _quite_ a site. Not even a hint of dust; Someone's definitely used this plane within the past few days. 

Erwin's main concern was the gas; To which a physical smile crossed his face to find the tank was full. _Completely_. He was sure he could fly to Britain and back. 

Well, he didn't want to get shot out of the sky, so he _wouldn't_ risk that. It sounded fun, though. 

Stepping back out, he checked everyone over again. Adelaide and (Y/n) were tending to Levi's head injury while he held Milly, to which Uwe played with a book that was in the seat. 

He found Luka sitting near the back, though. 

He would have said something to her, but they heard something over the intercom from outside; To tell pilots in far hangers. 

It was a siren. 

A _loud_ one; Only pausing to warn about unauthorized criminals in the facility. Telling guards and security to shoot on site. _That_ was something else, but he was focused on the part about them being killed just for being seen. 

"I take it more Gestapo showed up, if that's what they have to say," Levi chuckled bitterly. It really was their luck.

Erwin was a bit surprised to find (Y/n) hurry over to him. She settled her hands on his shoulders as she spoke quietly. 

"We need to go. Get in there, and just _take off_."

"But what about--"

"There is no '_what about_.' Did you _not_ hear? It said there's two men kidnapping three women and two children. _That's_ them justifying it. Them justifying killing _you_ and _Levi_, so that it'll be easier to get to Adleide, Luka, and me. We _need to leave_."

He didn't hear that part. He'd zoned out while it was being said. He didn't know though- Could they really afford to leave everyone behi--

"Erwin, _please_. Go start the plane. From the sounds of it, everyone else was caught. We _need_ to go while we can." 

"But--"

"No '_but's_. Please...Let's just go," (Y/n) replied quietly. She didn't like the idea, either. But it was better than none of them walking away. 

They took a moment to watch one another. She had a point- He _knew_ she did. Understood perfectly clear. He didn't want to, though. 

Turning away, Erwin went to do as she told him.

Not even within a minute, they felt a little jump as they started moving. 

"Alright, let's sit do--" (Y/n) turned to Adelaide as she put a bandage over the side of Levi's head. 

Luka had finally spoken once again, though. "What are we doing--"

"_Leaving_," Levi hummed as he glanced back to her. 

She looked like he'd just spit in her face. Her breathing was fast as she looked between them all. 

"But- What about Dad? _Fritz_, too; He _can't_ stay here! He's a cripple! They'll kill him without a second thought! _Mike_; We can't leave him. Augustine and Nadja, too. What about _Klaus_?" She asked quickly. She on the brink of tears as she asked them. In no way would she be willing to leave them. She was already leaving everything behind; She needed something. _Anything_.

"We can't risk staying here," (Y/n) replied gently. As much as she wanted to, she knew better than to have a temper. _Especially_ now. It didn't help that Luka's 'ailment' came to mind. 

They watched one another. Luka wanted _nothing_ more than to scream and plead, but she was just so spent. And _so_ tired. She never had the confidence to actually argue. 

"But..._Please_. Can't we just wait? _Five_ minutes?" She asked quietly. Luka understood what they needed to do, but she didn't want to come to terms with it. She didn't see why. 

"_You guy's need to sit down_," Erwin called from the cockpit. He wasn't too partial to any of this, and as much as he wanted to wait, he knew they couldn't. They'd had their fates sealed as soon as the shots were fired; It was either the gallows, or the camps if they stayed. He preferred hanging on display, though. 

(Y/n) exchanged a glance with her siblings for a moment. Biting her lip, She went down the aisle to usher Luka into a seat. "Come on. They know the address; They'll meet us there."

Luka didn't move for a moment. 

(Y/n) tried to lay an hand on her shoulder to try to reassure her, but was only met by it being smacked away before Luka went to the back to sit down. 

Confused, she watched as the brunette rested her head in her hands. It'd been a long time since she'd seen Luka so stressed; She could tell that she was pulling on her hair again. Anselm said that she only did that when she was going to have a meltdown. 

"_Sit down_. Talk to her later," Levi muttered quietly. He could tell that something was wrong and needed to be addressed, but they had other things to focus on. 

Sighing, (Y/n) nodded as her gaze went to the ground. Later. She'll help _later_. 

* * *

Mike felt a heavy body small against his body as he met the cold ground. Trying to turn around, he hurried to try to hit them with his pistol. 

A hand grabbed his wrist as the other help his mouth closed. 

"_Quiet_. There's a group nearby; You don't need a bullet in your skull," Ulrich whispered to Mike. 

"Let me go- We need to find where they went!" Mike hissed as soon as he could. There was no way he was going to willingly let Luka go alone. 

"Did you even _hear_ me?" He replied dryly, "_Everyone_ who didn't go with _them_, is staying. _Period_. Just go with Kenny next mont--"

"But, her birthday is less than two weeks away! Come on, just let me--"

"You caught the fucker!" One of the security guards called as he hurried. 

Ulrich and Mike watched one another as the color seemed to drain from their faces. They were hoping to slip away without a problem. 

Licking his lips, the (H/c)[et] muttered a small '_Sorry_' before he turned to the squad, "Yeah. I did. I don't have any cuffs on me, do I had to pin him..."

He'd lifted Mike up as the cuffs were handed over. Ulrich could tell he was hanging his head in his disappointment; Of to keep himself from lashing out and getting shot. He couldn't blame him. He didn't even know if the others were safe. 

"You see the other guy? They're kidnappers--"

"I haven't seen any of them. I just showed up," Ulrich muttered quietly. He could feel his heart racing at a million miles an hour. 

"Shit- _Okay_...We gotta find them," Another guard replied as they turned to keep inspecting the hangers.

A cadet was looking in the distance before he glanced back over his shoulder, "_Please_ tell me that's not the Führer's private plane."

Their gaze went up to find the object in question already a ways away. They didn't even hear it leave. 

Ulrich turned to find Mike tooling at them. 

Their gaze settled on the ground as they both had a hint of a smile. 

They might just be alright. 

* * *

It was April now. 

It's been four months since that day; December 17th. 

Four long, _excruciating_ months. 

Ulrich kicked his shoes as he stepped into this apartment. It was dark and smelled of dust, but he didn't have the energy to go and open the curtain, let alone actually clean anything. 

He was depressed again. 

His mental health hadn't been this bad in six months, but here he was again. 

All _alone_. 

He felt like he was _always_ alone. 

Plopping onto the couch, Ulrich let out a sigh as it squeaked it's protest. 

The Smith's home was _far_ more welcoming and comforting than this place, but...While it was transferred to his name, he didn't want to go back. He couldn't _bring_ himself to go back. 

Not since they found that downed plane all that time ago.

His mind went to Anselm as he thought about it.

They hadn't seen one another since New Years. They'd spent it together while they visited Lev in the hospital. After that, it'd just been so long. 

Mainly because he felt _so_ horrible. 

Even though he tried _so_ hard, and did what felt like _everything_ he could, Ulrich wasn't able to save Augustine _or_ Mike. 

They've been in the camps for four months. 

_Four months_ in a place like that. 

Ulrich felt horrible every time it crossed his mind; He felt like he didn't do enough. For all he knew, they were dead already. 

All because he didn't do _enough_. 

All because of _him_. 

And here he was, back in a sort of routine. Every day, he did his job, came home, cried, _maybe_ made himself eat something, then went to bed. That was his life now.

He felt pathetic, lonely, and guilty. 

_Pathetic_ for wallowing in his depression, _lonely_ for having lost his family once again, and guilty for _everything_. If he'd never shown up, then maybe things would have been different. Everything was always ruined when he--

A creak from the door caught his attention. 

Glancing over his shoulder, Ulrich could see the mail laying on the ground. 

Probably bills. Maybe even a letter from Anselm. 

Even though he could never bring himself to respond, Anselm always wrote to him. It made him feel happy, and horrible at the same time. 

Sighing to himself, Ulrich stood to retrieve the envelopes from the ground. 

The floorboards creaked as he wandered over them, more when he bent down to pick up the papers, and not as much as he wandered back to the couch. 

The envelopes that caught no interest were tossed on the table as he sat back down. Pressure on his leg brought his attention to Motte, who rubbed against him. 

Smiling to himself, Ulrich pet the kitten as he continued to shuffle through the pile. He was _about_ to give up- but that's when his gaze settled upon some familiar handwriting. 

Handwriting that he watched go from chicken-scratch to beautiful cursive over the years. 

He could feel his heart swell in his chest at the realization; It was from (Y/n). And she was alive and well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 106.8 (~41.6 Celsius) is considered a high fever but can be tolerated; Anything above 109.4 is deadly, for the Americans.
> 
> Sorry if it seems rushed- Tell me if it is and I'll come back and fix it.
> 
> And oh my lord; Here we are. Yes; There's gonna be a part two. This was intended to be a series from the beginning , but I'll take some time to revise this, work on Lukas story up to ch.10, and bring I'm some Halloween themes fic I've kept coming back to and decided I wanted it up for Halloween. 
> 
> And this has officially ended on 1 Oct. 2020, but we're doing 30 Sep for it to look nice. 
> 
> Do me a favor and tell me what you'd like to see in the next part! Any character requests? Relationships? Anything? I purposely kept Official Characters to a bear minimums in this part, just because I didn't want to brush through them and have no one to work with in the future. There's gonna be a lot more in the next part.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all constructive criticism would be great, to be honest! I've been trying to improve, and kept having this idea come to mind, so I decided to make it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and if you have any questions or suggestions, don't be afraid to tell me!


End file.
